Sailor Moon Los universos tiemblan Saga El Kaioshin siniestro
by King of Conquest
Summary: Después de su batalla contra Neherenia, las Sailor Scouts viven una época de paz y armonía, listas para cumplir sus sueños y vivir el futuro que les aguarda dentro de mil años. Sin embargo todo cambiara cuando un joven de Dogi oscuro declara ser el culpable del mas atroz acto que las Sailor Scouts jamas habían pensado posible y avisarles sobre el mayor peligro para su futuro.
1. Prologo Maldito Black

Hola a todos los lectores.

Una aclaración antes de empezar.

La narración de un personaje empieza con comillas y termina en comillas. ""

El dialogo empieza así. –ejemplo. Luego para una acción posterior otro guion. – explicaba mientras sostenía un lápiz. Y puede continuar con otro dialogo y así sucesivamente.

La narración es un párrafo normal.

Espero que disfruten esta historia y si no pues solo dejen su comentario con sus críticas, quejas excepto madrazos o insultos.

Las chicas que les guste Sailor Moon, perdón por exigir a sus heroínas tanto y puede que se enfaden conmigo por el castigo que recibirán en las peleas pero no es como si los enemigos de Dragón Ball fueran unas santas palomas, sin embargo las Sailor Scouts responderán y puede que las impresionen. Sin más disfruten de este crossover.

Advertencia: este crossover puede tener algunas escenas de exagerada violencia.

Prologo. Maldito Black.

No puedo creer lo que ha ocurrido, quien pensaría que solo le tomo 2 meses para arrasar con la tierra por completo. A pesar de que la resistencia me apoya este sujeto los amenaza y muchos han escogido estar a su lado a pesar de que casi ha extinguido a la humanidad. Pero hay una esperanza si uso la máquina del tiempo y voy a la época donde se encuentra mi Papa y Gohan estoy seguro que ellos lograran derrotarlo.

-estoy cerca del lugar, lo bueno es que aún no he sentido su energía.

Me desplazo rápidamente sin usar mi ki para evitar ser detectado y reunirme con Mai. Quien llevaba el combustible, para recargar la máquina del tiempo.

-Has detectado el Ki de Black.

-No. Busquemos un refugio para recargar la máquina.

-Estas seguro de que ellos podrán con Black.

-Estoy seguro. Son Gohan y mi Padre del pasado estoy seguro que ambos se han hecho más fuertes y juntos derrotaremos a Black. Vamos.

Tomo a Mai de la mano para avanzar rápidamente y buscar un refugio subterráneo pero…

-Trunks…

Es entonces que empiezo a sudar en mi rostro, mis piernas empiezan a flexionarse para huir, mi respiración y mi flujo cardiaco aumentan, esta respuesta de huida y lucha la conozco muy bien. El cielo se ilumina de violeta esa es su señal de que ya está aquí. Un tornado se forma y ya estoy listo para atacar.

-Jahh!

"Trunks se lanza para atacar al tornado con bolas de energía, pero todas son rechazadas con suma facilidad. El guerrero del futuro intenta usar su espada pero la velocidad de la sombra lo toma desprevenido impactándole un codazo en el estómago. Trunks agoniza por el golpe recibido, es el más fuerte que ha experimentado en su vida.

-kihhh… aghh…

-Trunks.

Por último el guerrero de una patada lo manda a un edificio donde crea un pequeño cráter en la pared de este.

-Trunks.

-Que haces… tú tienes que ir ahora.

Aunque Trunks iba a sacar la capsula de la máquina, Mai sabía que él, debe ir. Si Trunks vive hay esperanza aunque sea muy pequeña. Así que le detiene y le pasa el combustible.

-No. Trunks. Tú tienes que ir. Si te perdemos a ti. No hay esperanza.

-La esperanza es vacía si la depositas en alguien que no puede engendrar el cambio que esperas.

-Vete de aquí. Trunks.

Mai toma su escopeta para disparar varias veces, sin resultado alguno ya que todos y cada uno de sus disparos fueron atrapados. Ella lanza una granada flash para darle a Trunks una oportunidad. Trunks ocultando su ki corre rápidamente dejando a Mai a su suerte.

-Lo siento Mai.

Corro sin mirar atrás, arrepentido de no tener la suficiente fuerza para derrotar a Black. Aunque muchos han dado su vida por mí, Mai era diferente así que escondiéndome en un edificio quería dar un vistazo.

-No… Mai.

Me muerdo la mano y evitar gritar ante la escena horripilante que mis ojos ven. La mano de ese bastardo como si fuera un cuchillo apuñala el corazón de Mai. Mis lágrimas salen de mi rostro, pero no podía gritar o seria el fin de la raza humana.

-Mai tu sacrificio no será en vano.

Pocos minutos después logro llegar a la corporación capsula confiado de que Black no encontrara este lugar. Arrojo la capsula, apareciendo la máquina del tiempo mejorada, con cinco lugares para traer a Papa, Gohan y quien desee ayudarnos. Introduzco el combustible y compruebo que será suficiente para un viaje de ida. Sin pensarlo oprimo el botón pero lo que no sabía es que Black estaba esperándome.

-Trunks.

Este impacta con su poder mi nave, provocando mal funcionamiento.

-Hoy me siento misericordioso, así que baja de esa nave y considerare no hacerte sufrir.

Si no escapo, la tierra no tendrá esperanza. Lo más seguro es que todos moriremos, no importa si este tipo crea ser un dios misericordioso.

-Jamás te obedeceré.

Oprimo el botón de lanzamiento para viajar.

-Escapo a mi castigo, pero no a su destino.

Logre escapar o eso pensé.

-Malfuncionamiento. Malfuncionamiento. La nave no puede soportar el viaje espacio temporal.

-No… No… funciona. Funciona.

Presiono varios botones para estabilizar la nave pero….

-supongo que este es mi fin.

La máquina del tiempo estalla al hacer el viaje espacio temporal, Trunks logra sobrevivir a la explosión, sin embargo este cae sin poder hacer nada. Herido, Trunks se encuentra en una dimensión donde una hermosa mujer sentada en un trono de oro, le mira.

-Quien eres, extraño y como llegaste a mi trono.

-Ahhh… tu... quien eres.

-Acaso no sabes quién soy extraño. Soy Sailor Galaxia. La nueva Gobernante de la vía Láctea. Guardias acaben con él.

Varias chicas con ropas que nunca antes ha visto se encuentran rodeándolo.

-Deténganse. No quiero que salgan heridas.

Trunks se transforma en Super Saiyajin para luego usar su velocidad y poner a cada una de ellas inconsciente. Al ver caer a sus soldados sin siquiera poder ver sus movimientos. Sailor Galaxia se ve impresionada.

-Extraño. Es la primera vez que veo a un extraterrestre cambiar de cabello y ponerse más fuerte.

-Esto es el Super Saiyajin. No vine a pelear contra usted.

-Entonces a que viniste extraño.

-Vine por ayuda para detener a Black. Es un sujeto que trajo el caos a mi planeta.

Sailor Galaxia observaba atentamente a Trunks, un sujeto de lo más extraño. Al cambiar su cabello y sus ojos de color se vuelve más fuerte. Deseaba conocer más y saber de su mundo y como podía obtener ese poder tan brillante.

-yo también lucho contra Caos. Necesito guerreros como tú para poder derrotarla definitivamente.

-tú también luchas contra alguien similar a Black. Si es así. Cuenta con mi ayuda.

Sailor Galaxia sonríe al ver que este Saiyajin aunque es fuerte es ingenuo y cree que con su poder podrá conquistar el Universo fácilmente.

-Muchas gracias por tu apoyo joven guerrero. Pero aunque tu entusiasmo y tu poder son de ayuda. Necesitaras unos brazaletes de poder para luchar contra el Caos de este mundo.

-Brazaletes no necesito esas cosas.

-Puede que contra el Caos de este mundo no sean necesarios pero contra Black te serán de gran ayuda.

-y estos brazaletes. Pueden aumentar mis poderes.

-Por supuesto que sí.

-Entonces acepto su ayuda, Sailor Galaxia.

Galaxia coloca a Trunks sus brazaletes.

-Muchas gracias.

Trunks sonríe sin saber lo que ocasionara con este acto de sumisión que cualquier otro Saiyajin rechazaría sin importar el poder que pudiera obtener.


	2. Capitulo 1 Una mirada siniestra

Capítulo 1. Una mirada siniestra.

-Ya me voy Mama.

-Igual yo. Mama Ikuko.

-adiós Chibiusa. Adiós Serena pórtense bien en su primer día de clases.

Hoy es el primer día de clases en la preparatoria, después de derrotar a la reina Neherenia podemos disfrutar de una era de paz.

-Hotaru…

-Chibiusa….

Las chicas se toman de las manos caminando a la escuela, juntas sin embargo Serena se ve confundida por ese gesto.

-por qué se toman de la mano.

-Pero si Hotaru y yo somos amigas.

-Además tú tienes a Darién. Responde Hotaru con un poco de seriedad.

-No.

Serena las separa de inmediato.

-Las amigas no se toman de las manos. Solo puedes hacerlo con tu novio.

\- Pero no tiene nada de malo. Ella vuelve a tomarle de la mano, para molestar a Serena quien trata de nuevo de separarlas pero esta vez ambas corren a la escuela.

\- Ya me las pagaras Chibiusa.

Serena saca la lengua enojada y siente una pequeña palmada en su espalda.

-Hola Serena.

-Lita...

-Que rápido han pasado las vacaciones no es así Serena.

-Hola Mina.

Amy quien estaba con un libro de matemáticas saluda a las chicas.

-Hola chicas.

-Hola Amy… pero Amy por que llevas ese libro de Matemáticas.

-sobre eso. No pude estudiar adecuadamente en las vacaciones, así que pensaba ponerme al corriente desde el comienzo.

-Amy sigue siendo la misma de siempre. Las chicas contestan al unísono.

Amy se avergüenza un poco para caminar las cuatro juntas al colegio, mientras que Mina y Serena estaban aliviadas de poder entrar.

-Qué bueno que pudimos entrar.

-De no ser por Amy, no podríamos estar juntas.

-Por cierto Chicas que especialidad van a tomar.

Mina levanta la mano primero para contestar. – Voy a tomar Danza supuesto.

-Yo tomare Horticultura.

-Yo me convertiré en una doctora por su supuesto y tú que harás Serena.

-Seré una dulce ama de casa para mi Darién.

Todas las chicas sonríen con ternura, ante la respuesta de Serena. Poco tiempo Amy ve a Rei quien estaba caminando un poco seria.

-Hola Rei…

Rei sin embargo estaba distraída en su propio mundo, a lo que Serena se acerca a su oído y...

-REI!

Rei cae al suelo por la sorpresa y observa a Serena.

-Hola Serena. No te vi.

-Sucede algo Rei. Pregunta Serena con un poco de preocupación.

-¿Te encuentras bien Rei? Es la primera vez que estas tan distraída. Lita desea confirmar con un aire maternal.

-Yo… es solo que tengo un mal presentimiento. Pero puede que sean ideas mías. Jajaja.

Rei trata de tranquilizar a las chicas pero sin embargo se muestran pensativas ya que Rei no es tan distraída. Aunque Rei no es la única, Setsuna está leyendo unos archivos con una mirada muy seria en la enfermería del colegio.

-Que son estas lecturas tan extrañas. Es la primera vez que observo estas fluctuaciones. No quiero pensar en lo peor, pero creo que nos espera de nuevo otra gran batalla.

A la tarde las chicas están en el santuario de Rei, después de su primer día de clases. Sin embargo empiezan a verse preocupadas ya que Serena estaba demorándose demasiado para llegar.

-Una hora tarde. Esa tonta me las pagara cuando llegue. Se muestra enfadada Rei ya que de nuevo Serena ha llegado tarde.

-Esto no es bueno. Serena no llegaría tan tarde. Increpa Amy mientras toma una pose pensativa.

-No te preocupes de seguro que Serena, tiene necesidad de ponerse empalagosa con Darién. Contesta Lita tratando de aliviar las preocupaciones de las chicas.

-Tal vez aun no deba irme. Serena estará sola. Chibiusa contesta preocupada por su madre, mientras que toma la llave de cronos.

Las chicas escuchan un sonido de unos arbustos moviéndose y al instante se muestran en guardia. Rei toma la delantera para preguntar.

-Quien está ahí. Sal de ahí ahora.

Tuxedo Mask sale del arbusto y cae al suelo malherido perdiendo su transformación, las chicas corren para socorrerlo, Amy toma el liderazgo para ordenar a cada una traer algo para limpiar las heridas de Darién. Después de maniobras de primeros auxilios Amy tranquiliza a todas.

-El estará bien.

-qué alivio. Pensé en lo peor al encontrarlo así. Chibiusa suspira aliviada de que su padre se encuentra bien.

-No te preocupes necesita un descanso.

Pero Darién abre los ojos e intenta levantarse.

-No que haces… tranquilízate.

-No. Estoy bien, no te preocupes.

Las chicas quieren dejar descansar a Darién pero este se mantiene despierto.

-Enciende el televisor.

Lita enciende el televisor para ver las noticias. El aeropuerto de Narita ha sido destruido hace unos 45 minutos, dejando varias víctimas.

-y Serena… donde está. Por qué no está contigo.

-Chicas lo siento… pero Serena ha muerto.

Al escuchar la noticia las chicas se sorprenden no pueden creer que su mejor amiga. La razón por la cual estaban juntas, ahora no está con ellas. Chibiusa empieza a llorar, moviendo su cabeza varias veces en negación.

-No. No es verdad. Mi Mama no puede morir. Ella es la invencible Sailor Moon.

Al escuchar la noticia Lita y Rei estaban molestan con Darién.

-Por qué no la protegiste. Se supone que eres el Príncipe Endimión y estaban destinados a estar juntos desde antes de nacer. Pregunta Lita con enojo, culpando a Darién por la muerte de Serena.

-Yo lo siento… No pude proteger a Serena…

-Y por qué no huiste con ella.

Rei quien estaba enojada quería darle una cachetada a Darién, pero Amy trata de calmarla interponiéndose entre ellos.

-Amy… muévete.

-Rei, Lita. Tienen que calmarse. No resolveremos nada, quejándonos con Darién. Además no sabemos cómo Serena murió.

-Yo te diré que sucedió con ella.

Una voz resuena en la habitación sin que ninguna de ellas pudiera ver de quien se trataba.

-¿Quién eres responde? Una Amy molesta pregunta en busca de respuestas.

-El responsable de la muerte de Sailor Moon.

Al voltear sus rostros las chicas observan a un joven con rasgos un poco más adultos a los de Darién, ojos sombríos, con una cabello corto de color negro, un dogi negro con playera azul, un cinturón de color negro y rojo, dos pendientes potara de color violeta en sus orejas y un anillo del tiempo.

-Es un gusto conocerlas Sailor Scouts. Mi nombre es Black y soy el Supremo Kaiosama de su universo.

La muerte de la invencible Sailor Moon provocada por un Kaioshin de aspecto sombrío. Su nombre es Black. ¿Qué es lo que planea? ¿Las Sailor Scouts podrán detenerlo?

Black se presenta ante las Sailor Scouts y afirma ser el asesino de Serena. Que harán las chicas ante este enemigo.

-Jahh… mírate nada más. Darién. Black mira a Darién con una sonrisa maliciosa. Si no fueras tan débil, tu novia no habría muerto en mis manos.

Lita molesta se enfrenta al Kaioshin. –Nunca te perdonare por matar a Serena.

-Como te atreves a quitarnos a nuestra princesa. Infeliz.

-Jajajajaja…. Y que pueden hacer ustedes dos. Black sonríe dándole haciéndole una seña con su mano para que venga.

-Por el poder de Júpiter.

-Por el poder de Marte.

Lita y Rei levantan sus manos para transformarse en Sailor Júpiter y Mars respectivamente. Sin embargo Black sonreía confiadamente a lo cual Lita furiosa arremete contra él, dándole varios puñetazos pero Black los bloquea con una sola mano.

-Que… pero cómo es posible.

-Apártate Júpiter.

Júpiter se aparta le da a Mars la oportunidad de atacar.

-Fuego de Marte. Enciéndete.

La bola de fuego se acerca a Black pero este la repele lanzando una bola de energía y con la otra manda una onda de Ki, que a pesar de que Mars se protege es arrojada lejos. Las demás se transforman para poder pelear a lo que Mercury se acerca a Darién.

-Darién, toma a Chibiusa y váyanse lo más lejos posible.

-No. Yo quiero pelear.

-No seas tonta Chibiusa. Este tipo no es como lo enemigos de antes.

-No me importa. No le perdonare por quitarme a mi madre. Por el poder del cristal Rosa.

Chibiusa levanta su mano y se transforma en Sailor ChibiMoon y hacer una pose de pelea.

-Tu sujeto siniestro como te atreves a quitarme a mi Madre y herir a los demás. Soy una pequeña Sailor Scout que lucha por la justicia. Soy Sailor ChibiMoon y te derrotare en el nombre de la luna.

Es entonces que Black sonríe presumidamente y empieza aplaudir.

-Bravo. Bravo. Esa es la actitud. Sin embargo es mejor que se rindan. La diferencia de nuestros poderes es igual al cielo y una cueva por que no se resignan.

-Tierra tiembla.

-Reflejo Submarino.

Ambos poderes se fusionan sin embargo Black le da una patada para mandarla al cielo y estallar.

-Tsk... No pensé que había más insectos que aplastar.

-A pesar de ser un dios eres bastante prepotente.

-y esa será la razón de tu caída. Soy una Sailor Scout que lucha por el amor y la justicia.

-Soy Sailor Plutón.

-Sailor Neptune.

-Sailor Uranus.

-Sailor Saturn.

-nosotras protegeremos a la tierra. En el nombre de la luna.

Sin embargo al escuchar los discursos Black empieza a reírse estrepitosamente mientras se toma el estómago.

-Jajajajaja… me duele el estómago.

Las chicas están enojadas por no ser tomadas en cuenta por el Kaioshin siniestro.

-Jajajajaja…. Jamás había escuchado tantas cursilerías en mi vida. Acabare con todas ustedes en cinco segundos.

-Ataquen todas juntas.

A la orden de Mercury, Black desaparece a la vista de todas.

-Donde esta…

La primera en caer es Lita quien recibió un golpe en el cuello.

-Lita…

Es entonces que Rei luego le siguen Mercury y Venus quienes caen con la llave del sueño.

-Donde esta…

-Aquí estoy…

Detrás de las Sailor Scouts del sistema exterior estaba Black quien les apunta con su mano una onda de ki que las hace volar colocándolas en el mismo lugar que las Sailor Inners. Uranus trata de levantarse pero no puede moverse ni un solo músculos igual todas las Sailor Scouts restantes.

-No puedo moverme. Que rayos es lo que hizo. Se muestra irrita Haruka.

-Nos paralizo con su energía. Increpa Michiru por el efecto provocado.

-No puedo creerlo ni siquiera la Reina podía hacer eso. Hotaru se desmaya después de la frase.

-Jajaja… pues es un insecto al igual que ustedes.

Chibiusa al no soportar más la osadía de Black, ella lanza su ataque más fuerte.

-Dulce ataque de corazón. Ataca.

La multitud de ataques forman una explosión, sin embargo Black con su mano dispersa el humo provocado.

-No puede ser… no le paso nada.

-no Chibiusa… mira.

Su padre le indica que Black recibió un rasguño en su rostro, este al darse cuenta mira molesto a Chibiusa y se acerca a ella. Chibiusa se encuentra inmóvil, es la primera vez que teme haber hecho enojar a alguien, al Black estar frente a ella, Chibiusa cierra los ojos esperando lo peor pero… una suave caricia pasa por su cabello al abrir sus ojos se da cuenta que es Black quien con una sonrisa declara.

-Has pasado la prueba pequeña.


	3. Capitulo 2 El acto mas atroz

Capítulo 2. El acto más atroz

Pensaba que ese sujeto de ojos siniestros y ropa oscura, era el responsable de la muerte de mi madre. Sin embargo todo resulto ser una prueba entre mi padre y ese Kaioshin siniestro de nombre Black. ¿Por qué Papa confía tanto en él? Al punto de revelarle el cuartel secreto de las Sailor Scouts.

-Así que este es su cuartel secreto. Tienen una buena tecnología solo que 30 años más atrasada que la mía.

-Darién. ¿Por qué estamos aquí?

Mi Papa del pasado toma un respiro para luego presentarnos al Kaioshin de ropas oscuras.

-Él es Black. Es un aprendiz de supremo Kaiosama en este mundo.

-¿Qué es un supremo Kaiosama?

-Un supremo Kaiosama es encargado de proveer y proteger la vida en el universo.

-¿Pero si es bueno por que viste ropas oscuras? – pregunta Chibiusa con sospecha.

-Eso es porque me gusta este color. – sonríe Black.

-Aun así no puedo perdonarlo. ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió con Serena?

Rei seguía molesta a lo que Black iba a responderle Darién le detiene para luego mirar a las chicas con seriedad.

-Recuerdan que Serena y yo íbamos a despedirnos.

-Si. Que fue lo que sucedió.

Flashback.

Serena y Darién estaban en el aeropuerto para despedirse.

-Cuanto tiempo estarás en Estados Unidos.

-Un año más o menos.

-¿Un año? Serena sonríe mientras empieza a dibujarse unas lágrimas en sus ojos. Si aprueban tu tesis para Harvard, estarás a un paso de cumplir tu deseo. Estoy muy feliz por ti. Tratare de sonreír y aceptar que te vas.

-Serena un año pasara muy rápido. Además te escribiré y llamare. - Sonríe mientras abraza a Serena. Tú también me escribirás.

-Sí, te escribiré muchas cartas, recibirás tres cada semana.

-Jajaja. Eso es un poco exagerado. No te preocupes volveré en las vacaciones de verano.

-Me lo prometes.

-Te lo prometo. Toma acepta este regalo.

Darién le da una hermosa caja a lo que Serena al abrirla se ve anonadada por el regalo tan hermoso que recibió.

-Es hermoso. Darién. Me lo pones.

Darién toma el anillo para ponérselo en el dedo corazón a Serena.

-te amo Serena.

Darién abraza a Serena para luego darle un beso profundo, tocando sus manos y separarse poco a poco de su amada, mientras que su amada junta sus manos.

-Vuelve pronto. Darién.

Con una sonrisa Serena se despide de Darién, sin embargo Darién observa una sombra detrás de Serena.

-Serena cuidado…

En ese instante una espada atraviesa el corazón de Serena. Ella esta espantada al ver una espada y la sangre que empieza a salir de su herida y cubrir la espada.

-¡Serena!

Darién corre de inmediato en su auxilio sin embargo un joven de cabello rubio saca la espada con violencia, mirando con desafío a Darién es tanto el poder que este retrocede.

-Mi señora. He acabado con la chica que posee el resplandor más brillante de la galaxia.

De la nada aparece Sailor Galaxia quien saca del cuerpo sin vida de Serena, el cristal sagrado de plata.

-Al fin, el cristal sagrado de plata es Mío.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Por qué le hicieron esto a Serena?

El joven iba a apunta a Darién con su mano para reunir una gran cantidad de energía.

-¿Por qué es un impedimento para la misión de Sailor Galaxia? El caos debe ser exterminado.

-No te lo perdonare.

Darién se transforma en Tuxedo Mask, sin embargo el joven apunta una onda de Ki mandando a volar a Darién, este se ve herido, para luego el joven disparar otra bola de energía, Darién se cubre sin embargo observa como al instante un sujeto de ropas oscuras desvía la energía con suma facilidad.

-Al fin te encontré Trunks.

-Tsk… Black.

-¿Black? Responden Sailor Galaxia y Darién al mismo tiempo expresando duda.

-Creíste que escaparías de mí. Gusano Ignorante.

Black al observar a Serena quien estaba ensangrentada este empieza a molestarse y mirar con desafío a los perpetradores del asesinato.

-Juhh… así que asesinaste a esta chica inocente. Trunks.

-Cállate, tú mataste a Mai.

-A diferencia de ti. A ella le di la oportunidad de redimirse. Pero es una lástima que por tu culpa está muerta.

Trunks se lanza hacia Black pero su ataque fue esquivado y recibe un puñetazo en el rostro que lo manda a volar destruyendo un avión comercial vacío.

-Así que tú eres Sailor Galaxia. Black observa a la Sailor Scout de armadura dorada quien se encuentra molesta con él, preparando su próximo ataque. No te metas en mi camino o lo lamentaras.

-Como te atreves a responderme de esa mane… - en ese instante recibe un golpe en el estómago, fue tan fuerte que suelta el cristal de plata que tenía en sus manos. Sailor Galaxia trata de resistir el golpe sin embargo Black le apunta con su mano a la cara.

-Desaparece.

Este manda una onda de energía que destruye a Sailor Galaxia por completo, sin dejar un rastro de ella, además de destruir una gran parte del aeropuerto.

-¿Quién eres?

-Lo mismo te pregunto. ¿Quién eres? Y por qué Trunks está aquí. Acaso es tu aliado.

-No… Jamás me aliaria con aquel que mato a mi amada.

-Ya veo.

Trunks regresaba mientras se tomaba la cabeza.

-mi cabeza… al fin me libere del control de Sailor Galaxia.

-Sí, pero no de mí.

Trunks al escuchar la voz de Black este trata de huir, pero se escucha un fuerte estruendo y una espada de Ki atravesándole la garganta de este último.

-Es hora de que desaparezcas de la existencia. Hakai.

Apuntándole con su mano Trunks desparece de la existencia hasta volverse polvo. Darién al verlo se ve un poco asustado por la manera en que Black elimino a sus enemigos.

-tu…. Como lo hiciste.

-Ese es mi poder como dios de este mundo.

-Si eres un dios… puedes ayudar a Serena.

-Ella ha muerto. No puedo hacer nada.

End flashback.

-Darién, entonces por qué nos mentiste. Pregunta Amy con perspicacia.

-Yo te responderé. Necesitaba probarlas.

-Si eres un dios porque permitiste que ese sujeto asesinara a Serena. Pregunta una Lita en verdad molesta.

-Por que llegue tarde y no esperaba que esto sucediera.

-A que te refieres con eso.

-Les mostrare.

Este con su anillo del tiempo, les muestra lo que en verdad debería de haber sucedido. Darién habría muerto y Sailor Galaxia capturaría el cristal de oro en lugar del de plata. Lo que daría comienzo a la guerra de las Sailor Scouts, provocando grandes desastres en la tierra. Al final las Sailor Scouts logran ganar la batalla gracias a Serena.

-así que este sería nuestro futuro. Chibiusa eso es lo que paso. Pregunta Pluto con cierta incredulidad.

-Uhh creo que escuche de mi Mama. Una guerra entre las Sailor Scouts y que debería de irme porque era muy peligroso.

-Esperen un momento. Esa niña viajo desde el futuro.

-Espera… Chibiusa es inocente. Ella solo vino a ayudarnos a pelear y está entrenando.

Ante la afirmación de Setsuna, Black empieza a molestarse y se acerca para examinarla con el anillo del tiempo. Es entonces que este se relaja.

-Tienes suerte de que un artilugio divino te de la facultad de viajar entre dimensiones.

-te refieres a esto. Ella saca la llave de Cronos a lo que Black se ve sorprendido por ver el artefacto.

-No puede ser… esto es parecido a mi anillo del tiempo. Tienes suerte, si estabas llena de partículas de Taquiones, te regresaría a tu mundo, y si te resistías bueno ya sabes lo que hubiera pasado.

-cómo puedes decirle eso. Es una niña apenas. Le responde Hotaru con un tono de molestia.

-Entonces sus padres son los culpables. Ya me encargare de ellos después.

-Entonces encárgate de mí. Por yo soy su padre.

Black respira pausadamente para luego suspirar y llegar al meollo del asunto de esta reunión y la prueba.

-No voy a discutir más de este asunto. Porque hay otro aún más importante.

-Que es más importante que la muerte de nuestra Princesa.

Una luna molesta increpa a Black.

-Un torneo que provocara la muerte de todo este universo.

Es la primera vez que escucho de todo esto. Las Sailor Scouts nunca hemos participado en un torneo que provoque este acontecimiento, pero y si él dice la verdad.


	4. Capitulo 3 Decision Torneo del poder

Capítulo 3. Decisión. Cruza la puerta o lamenta tu destino.

Las Sailor Scouts han peleado para salvar la tierra de las amenazas que vienen del espacio. Ahora un Kaioshin llamado Black les dice que la próxima amenaza es un torneo que provocara la muerte de todo el universo.

-Te refieres a Caos.

-No. Caos solo busca dominar. El torneo del poder es más trascendental.

-No piensan que nos están engañando.

Todas miran a Michiru quien escuchaba atentamente a toda la conversación.

-El pretende hacer que la muerte de nuestra princesa será irrelevante. Además no estamos seguros si él está diciendo la verdad.

-¿Dime que ganaría con mentirles? No sé qué efectos tendrá su muerte, pero de algo estoy seguro. Su línea temporal está en peligro de desaparecer. Incluso todas ustedes morirán. Que no lo entienden.

-Cómo podemos confiar en ti. Viniste a atacarnos y ahora piensas que la muerte de nuestra princesa es irrelevante. Tú no eres un dios.

-Lita ya cálmate. No sabemos si lo que nos dice es verdad. Pero no ganaremos nada si nos precipitamos a sacar conclusiones.

-Al fin alguien racional.

-Eres alguien particularmente molesto. Si tienes algo que decirnos, dínoslo ahora. Amy intenta hacer que Black llegue al asunto a tratar.

-Está bien se los diré. El Torneo del poder, es un torneo de artes marciales.

-¿Torneo de artes marciales? Todas responden con liadas en sus pensamientos.

-Jahhh supongo que tendre que explicarlos desde el principio… Una arte marcial…

-Nosotras sabemos que es eso. No nos tomes por tontas. Responde Lita enfurruñada.

-Ya veo. Es un torneo donde todos los universos pelearan por la supervivencia.

-Espera un momento. Hay más de un universo. Pregunta Amy curiosa.

-Si. Por supuesto. Hay 12 en total. Estamos en el Universo 2 y cada universo tiene un gemelo.

-Ósea que hay un universo que tiene justicieras como las Sailor Scouts.

-Uhh Sí. Incluso usan uniformes. Aunque los suyos son muy sugerentes a la vista.

-Hentai.

Las chicas responden al unísono con molestia, a lo que Darién coloca su mano en su frente mostrando un poco de exasperación y toma la iniciativa.

-Podrías decirnos el peligro de este torneo.

-Claro. Perdón por divagar tanto. – luego mira a todas con seriedad para concluir. En realidad serán 8 universos quienes participaran, en un torneo donde solo puede haber un ganador.

-un ganador. Y que pasa con los demás.

-Son destruidos por la máxima autoridad de todos los universos.

-destruidos quieres decir. Luna pregunta con un tono de suspicacia.

-Todo será destruido. Cielo, infierno, el universo y nosotros con él.

-Entonces derrotemos a ese malvado e impidamos que ese torneo se realice.

Mina responde con energía a lo que las chicas deciden apoyarla, pero Black ríe siniestramente para luego verse molesto.

-Estúpidas. A ese sujeto es imposible acercarse, y de llegar te desaparecerán en un instante. Si no pudieron conmigo que les hace pensar que podrán con ese sujeto que es más fuerte que yo.

Aunque las chicas se ven sorprendidas por el enojo de Black y la situación que se les plantea. Darién observa a las chicas para intentar convencerlas.

-Chicas no tenemos más opción que ayudarlo. Todo el universo está en peligro.

-Chibiusa creo que debes regresar a tu tiempo.

Amy le mira a Chibiusa con preocupación a lo que Lita se une en su sugerencia, sin embargo Black tenía sus reservas ante esta decisión.

-Eso es imposible. La niña se queda aquí.

-Por qué dices eso. Cuestiona Pluto. Si ella no se marcha estará en peligro.

-Es por eso mismo que no se puede marchar. La historia ha cambiado, además ella se perdería entre las dimensiones por la distorsión que abrió Trunks con su máquina del tiempo.

Las chicas aun así cruzan sus brazos y muestran resistencia a lo que Black suspira al ver su resistencia.

-Está bien. Sé que necesitan una motivación, así que. Reviviré a Serena Tsukino a cambio de que ustedes participen en el torneo del poder.

-¿Qué?

Todos se muestran exaltados incluso Darién quien creía que no existía esa posibilidad. Sin embargo Haruka y Michiru se plantan frente a Black.

-No te creemos. Es imposible que puedas revivir a Serena. Además tú lo dijiste cierto.

-Piensas que no recordaríamos que dejaste morir a nuestra princesa.

-Dije que yo no podía revivirla con mi poder. No significa que desconozca de un método para hacerlo.

-Eso es un tecnicismo. Amy suspira al descubrir la treta de Black. - Si podías revivir a Serena con ese método por qué pides nuestra ayuda.

-Por qué el premio del torneo del poder. Son las Super Esferas del dragón. Capaces de cumplir cualquier deseo que quieras. No importa lo imposible que se trate. Ese es mi método para revivir a Serena. Entonces quieren ir. No las obligare a nada.

Las chicas se estaban contrariadas, por lado pensaban que el torneo es algo que las sobrepasa, sin embargo el peligro de su universo destruido y la motivación de la resurrección de su princesa hace que ellas deseen ir. Sin embargo una voz de un sujeto resuena en el centro de comando.

-Hola… Este es el cuartel de las Sailor Scouts.

-Quien eres. Cuestiona Luna la voz.

-Soy Kaiosama del oeste, uno de los dioses de este mundo. Hay alguien que desea hablar con ustedes. La chica en verdad es muy persistente, me obligo a comunicarme con ustedes.

-Hola… chicas.

Al reconocer su voz las chicas y Darién estaban a punto de llorar hasta que Rei toma un paso enfrente y pregunta.

-Serena eres tú.

-Rei… chicas están bien. Él no les hizo nada verdad.

-Serena… en verdad eres tú.

Cuestiona Amy quien no podía creer esto. A lo que Michiru y Haruka piensan que esta es una trampa de Black.

-En verdad eres Bombón.

-Si soy yo.

-Pero en donde estas, no puedes venir aquí.

-Lo siento Michiru, pero según lo que me dijeron todos. Estoy muerta.

-Entonces como es que podemos oírte, es imposible. Contesta Rei con un poco de incredulidad en su corazón.

-Pero Rei tu deberías de creerme, no se supone que eras la sacerdotisa y alejas los malos espíritus.

-Tonta… Eres una tonta lo sabias. Por qué te moriste. Si vienes a hacer una travesura te expulsare como lo hago con los espíritus malignos.

-Qué mala eres Rei.

Serena sonríe mientras tenía su mano en la espalda del Kaiosama.

-Si pudiera ir a la tierra, te asustaría primero. Pero no puedo irme del otro mundo.

-Mama… estas en el otro mundo.

-Chibiusa… en ese momento Serena traga saliva para luego sonreír. Chibiusa. Esperaba escuchar tu voz.

-Mama… entonces estas muerta.

-Si. Chibiusa… lo siento. Tu madre…. No tenía su guardia y por su estupidez murió.

Sin embargo Chibiusa movía la cabeza mientras lloraba.

-Tú no tuviste la culpa, Si te transformabas en Sailor Moon. Mama derrotarías a ese sujeto fácilmente.

-lo siento pero no es así. Desde el otro mundo vi su pequeña pelea con ese Kaioshin oscuro y creo que hubiera pasado lo mismo.

Chibiusa no lo podía creer, incluso en el basto universo su Madre no era invencible como su papa le conto, sin embargo aún tenía un gran respecto por ella. Serena quien sabia como se sentiría su hija en este momento sonríe para darle la mayor responsabilidad de todas.

-Creí que...

-Sailor Moon es invencible verdad. Entonces demuéstraselos. Demuéstrales a todos que Sailor Moon es invencible.

Al escuchar esas palabras las chicas se sorprenden, Chibiusa se muestra expectante.

-No te entiendo.

-Jajaja. Deberías sentirte feliz Chibiusa. Fuiste la única que le hizo daño al Kaioshin oscuro, y es por eso que tú eres la nueva Sailor Moon.

-¡Que! Las chicas están sorprendidas por el acontecimiento que se presenta.

-Espera un momento Serena. No crees que es mucho para Chibiusa.

Una Lita pregunta de manera sobreprotectora a lo que Serena al escucharla sonríe.

-Lita… como eres la más fuerte. Tienes que protegerla. Rei, Amy, Mina, Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, Setsuna. Protejan a mi Hija. Darién… yo lo siento.

-No Serena. Yo lo siento. Yo debí protegerte.

-Sabes… siento que ese joven no quería hacerlo. Si lo veo…

-Suficiente.

Interrumpe el Kaioshin quien expresaba indignación por la postura de Serena, en cuanto a Trunks.

-Eres demasiado amable con el sujeto que te asesino.

-Black, gracias. Por salvar a Darién. Sabes… en el poco tiempo que hablamos. Siento que eres bueno en el fondo.

-Elimine de la existencia al que te asesino y a la bruja que robo tu cristal. Si después de eso crees que soy bueno entonces eres una idiota.

-Como te atreves a decirle eso a Serena. Rei responde indignada.

-Supongo que soy una idiota. Pero creo que en verdad eres bueno, si nos volvemos a ver. Me gustaría ser tu amiga.

-Tsk…

Black cruzaba sus brazos, no podía creer que Serena fuera tan inocente en defender a Trunks y en pensar que él es una buena persona.

-Chicas por favor. Ayuden al Kaioshin gruñón. Sé que tienen miedo, yo también lo tuve pero confíen en Black.

Sin embargo Luna dudaba en su corazón.

-Pero Serena como puedes confiar en él.

-Por qué quiere reparar su error. Black-sama cuídalas y no las vayas a exigir demasiado. Chicas, Chibiusa, Darién. Nos veremos cuando renazca de nuevo.

-No. Nosotras ganaremos ese torneo y te reviviremos Mama.

Responde Chibiusa decidida a lo que las chicas dando un paso al frente observan al techo y se unen a Chibiusa reafirmando su decisión.

-Nosotras las Sailor Scouts iremos al torneo del poder.

Las chicas deciden ir al torneo del poder para revivir a Serena y proteger a su universo. Aunque aún falta un asunto por resolver.

-me alegro mucho por ustedes chicas. Pero hay algo que no hemos tratado. Como explicaremos la muerte de Serena a Mama Ikuko a su padre y Sami.

Ante la pregunta de su gata Luna a Serena se le ocurre una idea.

-No hay problema. Puedo hablarles a través de Kaiosama y explicarles todo.

-¡Estúpida! Los humanos no deben saber lo que les ocurre a sus familiares. - El Kaiosama le grita a una Serena quien como se acurruca como un conejito.

-El, Tiene razón Serena. - Amy Concuerda con el Kaiosama mientras hace una pose pensativa. -Si les explicamos todo esto, será un gran revuelo y tendríamos que revelar nuestras identidades como Sailor Scouts.

-Sugieres que debemos hallar una forma de encubrir su muerte.

Ante la conclusión de Haruka, Darién interviene con una idea.

-Yo tengo una idea. Chibiusa necesito tu ayuda.

-Mi ayuda.

Al día siguiente en la escuela Nako y Umino desean ir juntos a una pastelería pero al sentirse incomodos por estar solos buscan a alguien que los ayude.

-Serena.

-Ahhh… Molly.

-Me preguntaba si podías ir con Umino y conmigo a la pastelería. Escuche que hay ofertas de pasteles.

-Pasteles… me gustaría ir pero tengo que estudiar. Es entonces que recibe un coscorrón de Lita. –ay… Lita por que….

Lita se acerca a la oreja de Serena susurrándole. –tienes que dar una mejor excusa.

-Sucede algo.

-No. Nada. Jajaja. – Lita mueve sus manos para aparentar normalidad sin embargo Molly no está muy convencida. – es solo que Serena y yo vamos a la casa de Rei.

-Si. Lita me enseñara a preparar un pastel para Darién.

-Ahhh ya veo. Entonces nos vemos el lunes.

-Si.

Superada la situación Lita mira a Serena quien aún seguía sobándose la cabeza.

-Lita eso fue malo. A Mama no le dabas coscorrones, que bueno que Rei está en una escuela diferente o se desquitaría conmigo.

-Chibiusa, Serena jamás de los jamases preferiría estudiar a ir con Molly.

-Lo sé, solo quería que la reputación de Mama mejorara. Responde Chibiusa quien trataba de arreglarse el cabello. –me pregunto cómo será el entrenamiento de Black.

-No lo sé. Pero si después de esto tenemos la misma fuerza que él. Ganar el torneo será pan comido.

-Tú crees…

-Por supuesto. Nos derroto a todas en unos instantes y ni siquiera sudo.

-Si. Tienes razón. Si Mama estuviera crees que podríamos haberle ganado.

-No lo sé. Tal vez pasaría lo mismo. Supongo que se sintió impotente al saber que Black podría derrotarla fácilmente y no habría diferencia.

-Entonces por eso dijo eso.

Flashback.

-Creí que...

-Sailor Moon es invencible verdad. Entonces demuéstraselos. Demuéstrales a todos que Sailor Moon es invencible.

End flashback.

Chibiusa al recordar ese momento muestra una pequeña sonrisa, al llegar al centro de juegos Rei, Amy y Mina quienes se adelantaron estaban sentadas observando como Black jugaba.

-Hola chicas.

-Hola Chi… - Mina se cubre la boca para luego mirar por todos lados y observar que hay muchas personas. Hola Serena… fiu… eso estuvo cerca.

-Debes tener cuidado o esto no funcionara. Amy contesta mientras lee un libro de artes marciales.

Chibiusa y Lita estaban confundidas es la primera vez que Amy lee un libro sobre artes marciales, a lo que Lita le quita el libro.

-Porque estás leyendo esto. Amy.

-Solo quiero prepararme para el entrenamiento.

Chibiusa se acerca a Black, para asombrarse de cuán rápido son los movimientos de Black y el puntaje de este.

-Chicas… vengan a ver.

Las chicas al mirar y ver el puntaje observan que obtuvo el puntaje máximo y sin embargo lo mantiene constante a lo que Mina en verdad se mostró muy perspicaz y toma a todas para hablarles.

-chicas…

-sucede algo con la máquina.

-verán quise probar a Black. Al principio como lo vi fallar una y otra vez. Pensé que él no debería ser nuestro entrenador. Pero….

-Pero…. su coordinación es perfecta no es verdad. –responde Lita poco sorprendida.

-Más que eso…. es algo imposible para un humano.

-Quiere decir que Black es un dios. No es así Mina. Se une Haruka quien estaba con Michiru observando la multitud que se reunía con él.

-Si. Si él nos entrena puede que consigamos el mismo poder y habilidades que él.

Al mantenerse por media hora Black al sentir el ki de Hotaru y Setsuna las faltantes pierde el juego y se molesta al verse rodeado por la multitud.

-Tsk… distraerme por un juego estúpido.

Este abandona la maquina sin embargo Andrew se muestra impresionado y quiere motivar al joven.

-Jajajajaja. No pensé que te gustara tanto pasaste media hora en ese juego sin perder.

-Tsk… que clase de prueba es esta… esas mocosas me están subestimando.

-ehh disculpa… pero Amy, Rei y Mina solo querían que te relajaras un poco.

-como sea… y tu quien eres. Acaso eres uno de los aliados de las Sail…

Antes de que este revelara a las Sailor Scouts, Chibiusa le cubre la boca para llevárselo.

-Jajaja. No le hagas caso… Bla… Kuroi-kun es poco excéntrico.

-Ahhh ya veo. Hola Serena. No te había visto llegar.

-Hola Andrew. Si nos disculpas debo hablar con Kuroi-kun un momento.

Ella le jala la oreja al Kaioshin para luego sacarlo de la tienda.

-oye suéltame... soy un Supremo…. –su boca de nuevo es cubierta por Chibiusa para luego llevarlo a un pequeño callejón donde no hay nadie. Tsk... Por qué me llevas aquí.

-Baka. Casi revelaste nuestras identidades y por qué llevas esas ropas tan raras.

-eres demasiado irreverente. Es así como debes hablar ante un dios, un Kaioshin. Responde indignado ante la falta de respeto de Chibiusa.

-eres un tonto. No puedes ir por ahí a revelar tu identidad a todo el mundo.

-Que tontos son los humanos. Se preocupan por cosas irrelevantes. Deberían de preocuparse por su entrenamiento. Vamos 15 minutos retrasados por ese juego estúpido.

-Jahh… las chicas solo querían que te relajaras un poco. Puedes relajarte tenemos un mes sabes.

Black mira la forma en que Chibiusa con la transformación de Serena le pide relajarse es entonces que este le toca la cabeza.

-Tienes razón. Tenemos un mes, además tengo algo que las ayudara a ser muy fuertes.

-de que se trata.

-Es una sorpresa.

Una vez que todos se reúnen en el cuartel general, los gatos Luna y Artemis habían planeado un entrenamiento especial.

-Artemis y yo, hemos pensado en la situación en la que estamos y creemos que deben entrenar en la luna.

-Es el mejor lugar para entrenar y volverse más fuertes. Artemis hace una pose de culturista.

Las chicas se ven expectantes pero Black les responde de manera calmada.

-Eso es lo más estúpido que he escuchado. Entrenar en un satélite con una gravedad tan baja. Como pueden ser tan idiotas.

Es entonces que Luna al ser regañada, se muestra impasible con el Kaioshin.

-Y según tu cual es el mejor plan. En la luna las Sailor Scouts se vuelven más fuertes y tienen 10 veces más poder.

-Eso será inútil, las hará flojas al llegar a la tierra. Yo me encargare de su entrenamiento. -Black saca una pequeña capsula de su bolsillo para luego tirarla y aparecer una puerta de oro. Allí es donde entrenaremos.

-Una puerta.

-Este es el entrenamiento más difícil de sus vidas. Entraremos aquí 4 veces. La primera vez será un entrenamiento básico, y la intensidad será mayor a la siguiente vez. Alguna pregunta.

Es entonces que todas levantan la mano y preguntan al unísono.

-Que tan especial es esta puerta.

Black les sonríe presumidamente. Para luego abrir la puerta.

-Averígüenlo por ustedes mismas.

El entrenamiento de Black está detrás de esa puerta que les esperara a las Sailor Scouts.


	5. Capitulo 4 Inicio del entrenamiento

Capítulo 4. Inicio del Entrenamiento.

Black gracias a una capsula logra aparecer una puerta de oro, sin embargo Luna y Artemis tienen sus reservas.

-Me dices que una puerta es la mejor manera de entrenar a las Sailor Scouts.

-No. Lo que hay en el interior es lo más importante. Vengan conmigo.

Black ingresa a la habitación e invita a las chicas a venir con él. Todos ingresan y al encontrar el lugar se sorprenden de que es mucho más grande de lo que contemplaban. Amy se ve maravillada por lo que está viendo.

-Qué es esto. Qué clase de tecnología es.

-Una dimensión de bolsillo. Alguien me la dio hace mucho tiempo. Saben los viajes en el tiempo disminuyen tus capacidades y habilidades a la mitad, y eso te hace vulnerable. Supongo que tu niña del futuro lo has sentido. Incluso tus emociones son más erráticas, por eso el viaje en el tiempo no es para todos.

-ya veo. Entonces por eso Chibiusa era tan desconfiada y tan mimada. - Responde Rei mientras que Chibiusa hacia pucheros.

-Claro que no.

-El punto es que este es el mejor lugar para volverte más fuerte, les mostrare el lugar.

Así el Kaioshin siniestro nos enseñó todo el lugar, dos enormes duchas, varios cuartos e inclusive algunas cosas de entretenimiento pero no habían maquinas, bicicletas estáticas, ni ninguna de esas cosas que estaban en los gimnasios, hasta que…

-síganme afuera. Verán la razón por la cual este es el mejor sitio.

Al estar afuera las chicas se sorprenden al ver el espacio completamente blanco. Haruka y Michiru empiezan a notar algo.

-Uhh hace mucho calor. - Michiru empieza a usar su mano para apaciguar el calor.

-Sí, me cuesta respirar. ¿Qué es rayos es este lugar? - Haruka contesta mientras exhala.

-Es una dimensión de bolsillo, similar a una habitación del tiempo. Aquí dentro tiene el mismo tamaño de la tierra, la temperatura en el día es de 50 grados centígrados y en la noche a menos 40, el oxígeno es de un tercio al de la tierra, similar a las montañas de unos 3000 metros de altura.

-las condiciones son en verdad extremas, no crees que sería muy incómodo entrenar de esta manera. - Concluye Mina al sentir el ambiente muy pesado.

Black camina y llega al piso blanco para invitarlas a venir. Chibiusa se adelanta pero al pisar la superficie blanca se va directo al suelo.

-ayúdenme….

Rei de inmediato corre hacia ella para luego caer en la superficie.

-qué es esto. Me siento muy pesada.

-que sucede…. Pero al mirar que las chicas no pueden mover un musculo se ve preocupado y grita. Sakura gravedad 2G.

El cuarto empieza a ponerse iluminarse de azul para luego disminuir la presión, aunque las chicas no pueden moverse aun.

-Gravedad 1,50 ahora.

-entendido. Señor.

El cuarto de nuevo se ilumina y esta vez Chibiusa y Rei se levantan pero sienten sus cuerpos un poco pesados.

-Fue horrible. Fue como si tuviera que levantar un camión.

-Que rayos sucede contigo. Pudimos haber muerto.

-lo siento. Tienen razón. La gravedad de 10 veces es demasiado para ustedes, debí haberlo contemplado.

-gravedad 10 veces. Espera un momento. - Amy al hacer un cálculo mental mira a Black con indignación. - ¡Estás Loco! Pudiste haberlas matado. Pensaste que seriamos capaces de levantar media tonelada de peso o un auto en el caso de Chibiusa.

-Lo siento, tienes razón. Fue un descuido de mi parte. Tienen un Ki impresionante pero tal parece que no pueden controlarlo o siquiera expulsarlo correctamente. Tendre que reformular mi entrenamiento. Mientras pueden hacer lo que quieren. Chibiusa, Rei. Lo siento.

Este al tocarles a ambas el hombro les da un poco de su energía para luego estas sentirse mejor.

-que sucede. Me siento mejor.

-Black-sama. Chibiusa observa al Kaioshin quien empieza a hacer algunos cálculos.

Después de 20 minutos Black vuelve para iniciar con el entrenamiento.

-He reformulado su entrenamiento y vamos a mejorar su condición física. Así que este será el itinerario. Este saca un reloj para luego mostrarles a las chicas el itinerario. Dividiremos en 4 fases, la primera fase les enseñare lo siguiente. Aumentar su fuerza física, su velocidad y aprenderán mi estilo de pelea, les advierto que es un estilo efectivo y puede que ustedes lo vean como algo agresivo. Por ultimo tendremos unos pequeños combates entre ustedes con algunas protecciones e incrementare la gravedad cada mes un poco. Eso es todo. Preguntas.

Amy levanta la mano. -Como este entrenamiento puede ser efectivo.

-dependerá de ustedes, aunque si siguen mis instrucciones podrán tener déjame ver cómo puedo compararlos. Uhh si serán capaces de derrotar a Trunks fácilmente. Alguna más.

Rei en ese instante levanta su mano.

-Solo nos estamos enfocando en entrenar nuestro cuerpo, no crees que debemos enfocarnos en fortalecer nuestro espíritu.

-Sin el cuerpo el espíritu es solo un fantasma, sin el espíritu el cuerpo es solo un recipiente vacío. Romperé esa dicotomía absurda entrenando ambos. Bueno sin más comencemos con el calentamiento. 100 vueltas alrededor de la entrada.

-¡Que! Todos contestan exasperados.

-Es mucho para ustedes, bueno lo reduciré a 50, empiecen ya.

-Estás loco. 50 vueltas es demasiado. Responde Hotaru un poco irritada.

-50 he dicho. Ahora háganlas. Si siguen así jamás ganaran el torneo y Serena no volverá. Ahora vamos.

-Y entrenaremos por cuanto tiempo. Pregunta Chibiusa curiosa.

-Por 1 año.

-Que… espera un momento. Amy coloca mira a Black de forma perspicaz. No se supone que el torneo es dentro de un mes y nosotras nos quedaremos aquí un año.

-Tienes razón. No les he dicho porque es el mejor lugar para entrenar. Mientras aquí pasa un año, en su mundo, solo pasa un día.

-¡que!

Las Sailor Scouts y Darién estaban asombrados.

-Quieres decir que un año aquí es un día afuera. Y si entrenamos por un mes serían unos 30 años de entrenamiento.

-No los hare entrenar por 30 días. Eso sería estúpido. Solo vendremos 4 días y diferenciados. Ustedes tienen una vida y no puedo quitarles eso.

-No nos interesa. Contesta Lita. Si tengo que estar 30 años aquí para ganar el torneo y revivir a Serena lo hare.

-También yo.

-Es posible que hayan enemigos más fuertes. Así que yo Mina Aino se quedara 30 años aquí, para ser la más fuerte de todas.

-Son unas tontas. Si entrenan ese tiempo se volverán ancianas y no disfrutaran su vida. Además esto solo lo hacemos porque no tenemos tiempo.

-Ya veo. Entonces yo me quedare tengo 900 años y no he crecido aun.

-tonta. Te volverás loca aquí, además la puerta desaparecerá en 2 días.

Todos expresan una exclamación al ser contestadas sus preguntas. Sin embargo Black cruza sus manos para alzar su voz.

-Suficiente. Es hora de iniciar. 50 vueltas alrededor de la entrada. Ahora.

-Sí Señor.

Chibiusa empieza a correr, a lo que Lita la sigue y todas las demás. Black sonríe al ver su entusiasmo, regresar a la entrada y prepararse un té.

"Así durante un año, Black nos entrenó. Al principio nos costaba mucho pasar del calentamiento, sin embargo Black-sama era amable con nosotros. En el receso él y Darién hablaban mucho no sé de qué hablaban porque a pesar de preguntarle mi Papa me decía que eran cosas de hombres. Aunque Hotaru no le gustaba correr poco a poco se sintió más cómoda. Black-sama se marcha con ella para entrenar por algunas horas y luego regresaba tan cansada que solo quería dormir. Lita, Rei y Mina luchaban contra el varias veces intentando mostrarle cuanto han mejorado pero era inútil y luego este se retiraba riendo presumidamente. Amy quería saber algunas cosas del universo como el reloj y el anillo que hizo Black pero este siempre le dice que no están preparados y que les falta mucha comprensión del universo, para luego hacerle la siguiente pregunta."

-¿No planearas hacer una máquina del tiempo? Porque si lo haces tendría que matarte.

-Jajaja. Ya te dije que no lo hare y quien sea la tonta que lo hizo no tiene idea de lo que lo hace.

-Ya veo. Me imagino que tú querrás ser científica.

-No… es solo que soy muy curiosa. Amy sonríe ante la pregunta del Kaioshin.

"Y tal parece que Haruka y Michiru les gusta un poco como Black hace las cosas."

-Uhh sí. A veces hay que tomar medidas drásticas. Trunks era un riesgo y debió desaparecer.

-Me pregunto por qué una vez que se vio superado no se rindió.

-Entonces tú te rendirías si yo estuviera contra ti.

-Para nada. Buscaría la forma de derrotarte.

-Quien sabe, tal vez te arrepientas de entrenarnos.

-Jajaja. Michiru-san, que cosas dices.

-Ya que eres un dios. Crees que es un pecado que haya acción chica con chica.

-no lo entiendo.

-Ya sabes… esto.

Haruka se acerca a Michiru para empezar a coquetearle, mientras que Michiru se recuesta en el hombro de Haruka haciéndola sonrojar un poco.

-ya veo. A los dioses no les importa eso. Es mas ellos quieren que jueguen todo lo que quieran.

-entonces no te molesta si nos ponemos juguetonas.

-no tengo problemas. Pero es mejor que lo dejen después del entrenamiento. Aunque si lo hacen pueda que me sienta tentado en acompañarlas. - Sonríe presumidamente.

-Ahhh…. - Haruka vacila un poco aunque Michiru le mira con un poco de malicia.

-Pero Black-sama tú no puedes participar. Ya que soy muy egoísta y no me gusta compartir.

-que posesiva. Aunque deberías de tener cuidado tal vez Haruka caiga en mis encantos o tú.

-creo que tendrás que esforzarte más para tenernos en tus redes.

-no es como si hubiera mostrado mis encantos. Quien sabe tal vez alguna de ustedes 9 se enamore de mí.

-Juhh pero nosotros sabemos de quien te enamorarías. – responde Haruka intentando recuperar el control.

-Te enamorarías de Serena, si ella estuviera viva. – Michiru le mira con seguridad en su afirmación.

-tiene razón. Casi todos incluso enemigos se han enamorado de ella. - Responde Haruka. - Aunque es inútil, Darién será nuestro Rey y ella nuestra Reina. Estuvieron predestinados desde antes de nacer.

-quien sabe.

Incluso al ver que Pluto se alejaba de todas. Black la seguía y al volver Pluto ambos sentían un respecto entre el uno y el otro.

-Eres fuerte mentalmente, pero necesitas trabajar en tu condición física.

-sí, pero tú necesitas dejar de ser tan negativo.

-lo dice la misma mujer que solo pude sacarle una sonrisa en tres días. Jahhh… ojala Chibiusa no siga tu ejemplo.

-descuida la pequeña dama es una chica muy feliz.

-aunque es muy mimada y consentida. Darién y Serena debieron educarla mejor. La están infravalorando.

-ya veo. Tal vez Serena tiene razón. En el fondo eres buena persona.

-Me sobrevaloras.

"Aunque siempre que intento hablar con él, se encuentra ocupado ya sea leyendo o tomando él te e incluso hay días en que nos deja solas para hacer lo que queramos. El año culmino y al salir todas exhaustas caemos al piso mientras que Black estaba como si nada hubiera pasado. Luna, Artemis y Diana se mostraron preocupados ya que tuvieron que salir."

-chicas… se encuentran bien.

-no te preocupes Luna. Solo estamos algo agotadas. Responde Lita dando un gran respiro. Creí que moriría por el calor y el frio.

-Mina te encuentras bien. Veo que tienes muchos raspones.

-Estoy bien. Es solo que tuvimos que pelear un poco contra Black y pues…. Fue un fracaso total.

-Al menos terminamos con el entrenamiento fue un éxito.

-A que se refieren con terminar con el entrenamiento. Esto apenas ha comenzado, si piensan que pueden flojear olvídenlo.

Black le da a cada uno, unas pesas con algunas instrucciones a lo que Darién un poco suspicaz pregunta.

-Qué es esto.

-Es su Kit de entrenamiento. Tienen que llevar esas pesas todo el tiempo excepto a la hora de dormir y bañarse. También necesito que tengan una meditación guiada una hora, Rei les ayudara con los detalles y eso es todo. Nos veremos aquí dentro de una semana.

Las chicas y Darién tratan de mostrar su ánimo pero todos caen exhaustos para dormir en el cuartel general. Después de que Black, junto a los gatos juntaron futones para todos y ellos dormir plácidamente Black sale del cuartel junto a ellos.

-que sucede.

-Estas exagerando. Las chicas están exhaustas y planeas darle más entrenamiento.

-Incluso Darién que es un hombre, está dormido después de tu entrenamiento. Hemos observado todo con una cámara, después de que nos sacaste de allí.

-Si alguno de ellos muere por lo que sea que hacen allí. Sera tu culpa.

Aunque Black estaba con sus brazos cruzados ignorando sus quejas, sin embargo Diana se sube al hombro de Black para mirarlo.

-No crees que sería mejor que ellas se transformen.

-no gatita. Eso sería inútil.

-¿Por qué?

-la transformación es un aumento de las capacidades del individuo. Si entrenamos con su transformación les pasara lo mismo que a Serena al no tenerla.

-¿Tú crees que Serena podría enfrentarse a ti, si estuviera viva?

-Lo dudo. Conseguiría lo mismo que Chibiusa o solo me haría retroceder aunque considero eso un logro, ni siquiera Trunks sería capaz de hacerlo.

-¿entonces no sería mejor pelear en su transformación?

-Pero antes de eso, debo hacer que sean fuertes sin ella. Aumentar sus capacidades, su resistencia, fuerza, velocidad y poder sin la transformación. De alguna manera ellos lo entendieron, por que durante todo el entrenamiento no se transformaron ni una sola vez, por muy cansados, abrumados y débiles que estuvieran.

-No se transformaron ni una sola vez.

-Si seguimos de esta forma. Podrán derrotar a su mayor rival en el torneo del poder.

-¿A quién te refieres?

-Me refiero al Super Saiyajin.

La primera etapa del entrenamiento ha culminado, sin embargo después de este, Black revela el mayor rival a la que las Sailor Scouts deben enfrentar el Super Saiyajin.


	6. Capitulo 5 Deberes y Dulces

Capítulo 5. Deberes, conejos y dulces. Un día de diversión con Black-sama

Ha pasado una semana y Chibiusa aun cumple con su papel de reemplazar a Serena, sin embargo las cosas no le han salido como ella esperaba.

-Serena… ehh… pero… que.

Chibiusa quien estaba transformada en Serena estaba en posición de meditación a lo cual su madre estaba confundida, es entonces que su padre y Sami se sorprenden al verla.

-Ahhh… Serena…

-Oye tonta... que crees que estás haciendo.

Sin embargo Chibiusa seguía meditando a lo que Sami se acerca y le toma la nariz, es entonces que ella se pone azul hasta que….

-Ahhh… pero…. Ahhh Mama, Papa. Luego mira a Sammy molesta. Sammy.

-Serena. Tal vez sea sábado, pero no es para que estés flojeando.

-Pero no estoy flojeando. Estoy entrenando.

Es entonces que todos miran a Chibiusa petrificados ya que ella jamás tomaría algo tan en serio.

-se le metió un bicho raro a mi hermana.

-Cállate, Sammy. Uhhss por eso a se… me caes tan mal.

-Jovencita. Discúlpate con tu hermano. Sammy discúlpate con tu hermana ahora.

-Pero…

-Sin peros jovencita. Añade el padre de Serena.

-Está bien lo siento Sammy. Disculpa por favor a tu hermana.

Chibiusa se agacha para besarle en la mejilla a Sami quien estaba avergonzado y luego con una toalla se prepara para ir al baño con una sonrisa. Aunque la familia de Serena esta absorta al ver como su hija ha cambiado estas semanas.

-No crees que nuestra hija ha cambiado.

-Si. Serena ha estado estudiando mucho si no estudia con sus amigas, está estudiando en la casa. No ve televisión, ni come dulces.

-Lo sabía mi hermana tiene un bicho raro.

En el otro mundo, Serena suspira al ver que su familia la tratan como una rareza.

-Chibiusa… me has convertido en un bicho raro. Todo es culpa de ese Kaioshin siniestro.

-No deberías hablarle de esa manera, Serena. Recuerda que él tiene más autoridad que yo.

-Si ya lo sé. Contesta haciendo pucheros. Aunque es un sádico, me hizo correr la cuarta parte del camino de la serpiente.

-Al menos te hizo recorrer el tramo más fácil y no todo el camino.

-Si supongo que es amable… pero… como fue el entrenamiento con las chicas y Darién.

-Suficiente de charla. Ahora debes atrapar a Kirie y soportar la gravedad aumentada a 4 veces.

-Sí, Kaiosama.

Mientras que Serena apenas puede moverse. – Kaiosama voy a morir.

-Pero que tonterías dices, si ya estas muerta. Deja de flojear.

Serena lloraba por su mala suerte en el planeta del Kaiosama del oeste. En la casa de Serena, Chibiusa limpiaba la casa, lavaba los trastos, aspiraba la casa e incluso preparaba la colada.

-Listo…. Jahh.

-Serena ve a comprar algo para la cena.

Es entonces que al ver a Serena haciendo la colada empieza a lagrimear y detener a su hija.

-que sucede Mama… aun no termino de hacer la colada.

-jamás pensé que harías la colada y lavarías tu propia ropa. Toma y ve con tu novio al parque de diversiones.

Chibiusa recibe el dinero que la madre de Serena le dio, con una gran sonrisa.

-Gracias Mama... Iku... Mama.

-Estábamos preocupados por ti, no creo que se te haya metido un bicho raro, pero también debes divertirte un poco.

"Supongo que debo agradecer a Black-sama, ya que en esa habitación teníamos que lavar nuestra ropa todos los días y hacer el aseo de la entrada y algunas veces reparar la entrada cuando dañábamos una columna o pared. Sera posible que he estado exagerando en mejorar la reputación de Mama, aunque mi vida es más complicada por reemplazar a Serena. Aun así debo hacerlo o todo mi esfuerzo habrá servido para nada."

-Si iré con mi querido Darién. Al parque de diversiones. Gracias Mama.

"Me pregunto si Darién vendrá conmigo, ojala Mama no está enojada conmigo, pero tengo que aprovechar la ventaja de ser adulta y parecerme a Serena."

Chibiusa llega a su habitación como Serena a lo que Darién la ve se sorprende pero luego recuerda que Serena ha muerto, así que abre la puerta.

-Hola Chibiusa.

-Hola Darién.

Ella se lanza hacia Darién quien la atrapa y ambos caen al suelo, Darién sin embargo al estar tan cerca de Chibiusa se separa de inmediato. A lo que Chibiusa lo ve extraño.

-Sucede algo Darién…

-No… es solo que… pensé que eras Serena por un momento.

-Darién…. Yo... es verdad. Quería preguntarte si quieres ir al parque de diversiones conmigo.

-lo siento Se… - este toma coloca su mano para luego mostrarse un poco exhausto. Lo siento Chibiusa, pero debo entrenar.

-Darién… sé que el entrenamiento es importante, pero no deberías de descansar.

-Lo siento Chibiusa pero debo entrenar. Ve con alguien más.

Darién cierra la puerta a una Chibiusa que se retira confundida.

-Darién…

Darién por otra parte, está sentado en el suelo lamentando su actitud y su decisión.

-perdóname Chibiusa… pero al verte como Serena… Serena.

Chibiusa quien estaba bajando del edificio esta confundida y preocupada.

"Darién jamás me había rechazado de esa manera… me pregunto por qué. Yo quería salir con él. Bueno tal vez el, toma esto más en serio que yo."

-llamare a Lita… no. No creo. Además tal vez las chicas están ocupadas.

Ella recuerda un dispositivo que Black le dio junto con las pesas y las instrucciones para su dieta.

-Ahhh sí. Voy a llamarlo. Después de todo no es como si el tuviera algo mejor que hacer.

Ella presiona el botón y al cabo unos instantes Black contesta.

-uhh eres tú, Chibiusa que sucede.

-Tenemos un problema. Podrías venir rápido.

-Un problema. Qué clase de problema.

-Ven rápido por favor.

Black cuelga el teléfono a lo que Chibiusa se ve un poco perdida.

-me colgó.

Sin embargo ella siente una mano en su hombro y al ver el rostro siniestro de Black, cae del susto.

-Me asustaste creí que la muerte… Oye... ten cuidado. Espera como llegaste tan rápido.

-Use la teletransportacion. Te la enseñare en nuestro tercer entrenamiento. Bien. Cuál es la emergencia.

-yo… Jajajajaja…

-Chibiusa…

-Lo siento… Darién no quería salir conmigo al parque de diversiones y no tenía a nadie más. Por favor ven conmigo sí.

-Olvídalo. No tengo tiempo para esto.

Pero Chibiusa le toma la mano.

-Por favor…

A pesar de que su exterior es como Serena, en el interior Black estaba convencido de que es Chibiusa, es entonces que este le toca la cabeza y dar su respuesta.

-Iré pero con una condición.

-¿Cuál?

-Iré con Chibiusa no me gusta que finjas ser alguien más.

En el interior Chibiusa se sonroja y por voluntad propia vuelve a ser Chibiusa a lo que ella sonrojada de nuevo le pregunta.

-iras conmigo, aunque sea una niña.

-Si. Eso es lo de menos. Además tengo algo que discutir contigo.

-está bien.

Es entonces que Black empieza a caminar, sin embargo este regresa un poco.

-Tengo dos preguntas. Que es un parque de diversiones y donde está.

Al escucharlo Chibiusa empieza a reír ante la inocencia del Kaioshin, sin embargo este se incomoda al pensar que ella se burla de él.

-te estas burlando de mí. Niña.

-No… es que eres muy gracioso.

-yo gracioso. -Se apunta así mismo.

Chibiusa de nuevo ríe sin embargo esta vez el Kaioshin no parece molesto si no absorto.

-ven toma mi mano.

-tomar tu mano.

-No quiero que te pierdas.

-claro.

Aunque el Kaioshin está extrañado por la situación, Chibiusa está feliz por tener a alguien que lo acompañe. Al llegar al parque de diversiones, Black planeaba ir a la entrada sin embargo Chibiusa le detiene.

-Oye... espera quieres meternos en problemas.

-Por qué nos meteríamos en problemas.

-Tenemos que pagar primero.

-Ya veo. Tsk... Que problemático.

Al llegar a la taquilla Chibiusa paga por dos un niño y un adulto, el cajero ve extraño que Chibiusa el niño en este caso pague por la entrada sin embargo al ver la ropa del Kaioshin se ve extrañado.

-disculpe señor ira con esa ropa.

-Si. Algún problema. - Le contesta con una mirada aterradora.

-No. Ninguno. Que tenga un buen día.

Es entonces que Chibiusa da un salto para darle un coscorrón al Kaioshin.

-Por qué hiciste eso.

-eres un tonto. Se supone que debes amable con la gente.

-si como digas.

-No puede ser. - Chibiusa suspira. - Ser adulto es tan difícil. Jamás pensé que tendría que cuidar a un adulto niño.

-Que molesta, tengo 300 años por cierto.

-Tengo el triple 900. Jajaja yo gane.

-ya veo. -Este acaricia de nuevo a Chibiusa su cabeza y burlarse un poco de ella. -entonces eres una anciana en el interior.

-Cállate. Soy una niña. Es solo que todavía no he despertado. Pero ya verás que cuando crezca y me convierta en una dama como mi Mama, tendre a todos los chicos detrás de mi e incluso tu estarás enamorado de mí.

-Ohh ya veo. Entonces quieres tener un harem. No creo que Darién y Serena aprueben la poligamia.

-Poligamia… Harem… acaso es un lenguaje de dioses.

-No. Son palabras de su idioma. Sus significados son similares básicamente es tener varias parejas. Entonces Chibiusa cuantos novios quieres tener.

-Solo quiero tener uno. Un príncipe de corazón amable y sentimental.

-ya veo. Entonces que se hace en un parque de diversiones.

-Divertirse.

Ella con una sonrisa toma la mano de Black para dirigirse hacia la montaña rusa, sin embargo Chibiusa se ve un poco aburrida al igual que Black.

-No lo entiendo. Porque esto no me parece tan divertido. Antes cuando vine con Darién era genial. Sera por la persona.

-Siento ser tan aburrido. - Coloca su mano en su barbilla para luego mirar algo que le hace sonreír. - Oye Chibiusa que tal si probamos eso.

Después de unos momentos, Chibiusa ganó el premio mayor a lo que los adultos estaban sorprendidos.

-Pero como ese mazo pesa unos 10 kilos y ella toco la campana tres veces.

-Lo ve no hay ninguna trampa.

Black se ve feliz pero al ver la multitud que se acerca a ellos, Chibiusa entiende que no debe provocar un gran alboroto con lo que ella…

-Lo siento… en el almuerzo yo engrase la campana para que sea más fácil. Hice trampa.

-Eso no es… - ella cubre la boca del Kaioshin para luego alejarse con este, sin embargo el Kaioshin de ropas oscuras se molesta. - Por qué hiciste eso.

-No debemos hacer alboroto con nuestros poderes, si no nos descubrirán.

-ya veo… entonces qué tal si lo intento yo.

-No… tú dañaras la máquina.

-Seré cuidadoso.

Momentos después Black regresa con un conejo de peluche y se lo da a Chibiusa quien estaba feliz.

-gracias… Black-sama. Como sabias que me gustaban los conejos.

-Tu ropa. Además mirabas ese conejo tanto que diste tu mejor esfuerzo para ganarlo sin dañar la máquina del dueño.

Es entonces que Chibiusa de la nada abraza a Black quien se ve sorprendido y le acaricia la cabeza.

-Gracias…

-de nada. Que quieres hacer.

-Quiero comer helado, ir al centro de juegos e ir a los carros chocones.

Black sonríe para luego tomarla y cargarla en sus hombros.

-Muy bien. Guíame Chibiusa.

"El día con Black-sama fue de lo más divertido, en el centro de juegos Black-sama obtuvo los puntajes más altos del juego de baloncesto, futbol, incluso con los cocodrilos y el nuevo juego de Sailor V, al final nos marchamos con una bolsa llena de dulces, también me tome una foto con él y en el juego de los carros chocones Black-sama siempre era golpeado por todos incluso por mí."

-Chibiusa… porque me traicionas.

-Jajaja.

"Y por último compartimos un helado, al degustarlo pude ver su sonrisa llena de satisfacción. Mientras seguía cargándome en sus hombros."

-Black-sama no estás cansado.

-Tonta esto no es nada. Puedo cargarme una montaña con una sola mano.

-Sugoi…

-hay algo que quieras hacer.

-Si. Pero… ya van a cerrar el parque.

Chibiusa suspira mientras que Black al verlo, sonríe.

-Si ganamos el torneo. Te llevare al parque de diversiones de nuevo.

-De verdad harás eso.

-Considéralo como una celebración por nuestra victoria. Podemos ir con Lita, Mina y las demás. Incluso tu madre podría venir.

-Si… seria genial. Pero…. - Es entonces que ella se recuesta en Black y susurra. –quiero que…

-dijiste algo.

-No. Nada. - Ella sonríe de alegría para luego ambos ir a un lugar sin que nadie los observe. Que hacemos aquí.

-Hare la teletransportacion te llevare con tu padre.

-Ok… Sabes Darién ha estado un poco raro.

-lo sé. - Black coloca dos dedos en su frente para luego detectar el ki de Darién y teletransportarse en su casa.

-Sugoi…. llegamos aquí muy rápido… como lo hiciste.

-ya te lo dije, te lo enseñare después.

-Pero quiero saber ya.

-Jajaja. Si. Voy a bajarte.

Sin embargo Chibiusa baja de sus hombros para luego ir a la puerta de Darién, no sin antes despedirse.

-gracias por venir conmigo.

-De nada. Gracias a ti. Creo que las he estado exigiendo de más. Ajustare el entrenamiento para que sea más efectivo les daré mas descansos aunque seguirá siendo duro.

-Está bien.

-Me voy.

-Oye y los dulces.

-Lo siento pero estas entrenando así que no puedes comértelos. - Este sonríe un poco burlón para después marcharse con la teletransportacion.

-Black-sama… - ella toma el conejo que gano y abrazarlo.

Al tocar la puerta Darién la abre al instante para mirar a Chibiusa con arrepentimiento.

-Chibiusa… lo siento. Debería haber sido más comprensivo contigo.

-Está bien. Darién, no quería interrumpir tu entrenamiento. Además fui con alguien más.

-Con alguien más.

-Si con… es un secreto.

"No quiero decirle a Darién con quien estuve, no sé porque pero cuando Black-sama sonríe mi corazón se acelera, incluso a veces pienso que se ve atractivo. No. No. No. No debo pensar así. Helios será mi príncipe en el futuro. Helios… Mama, Papa… y las Sailor Amazonas. Ojala que todos estén bien en el futuro."

-es verdad. A Black-sama no le gustan los dulces, que hará con ellos.

En el planeta del Kaiosama este se encuentra molesto con Serena que come los caramelos y dulces que Black le regalo como si no hubiera un mañana.

-Kaiosama no te gustaría comer algunos.

-eres una inconsciente. Te pondrás gorda con tantos dulces y ni siquiera podrás moverte en este planeta.

-Kaiosama no sea amargado. Además moría por comer algo delicioso.

-Si sigues así, Revivirás gorda y Darién no te querrá.

-Que… ¡No!


	7. Capitulo 6 Rompimiento

Capitulo 6. Rompimiento.

Ha pasado una semana y después de otro entrenamiento con Black-sama, las chicas estamos exhaustas aunque ahora nos podemos poner de pie.

-Jahh… Chibiusa se estira. Al fin termino el entrenamiento.

-Chibiusa no has crecido un poco este último año. Lita le acaricia la cabeza.

-de verdad tú crees… aunque solo he crecido dos centímetros. Me falta mucho para alcanzar a Serena.

-No te preocupes, ya falta poco para que despiertes como una Sailor Scout, incluso Black-sama lo dijo. Contesta Amy a una Chibiusa humilde. Con las dos últimas sesiones de entrenamiento. Te aseguro que crecerás.

-Jeje. Ya quisiera ver la sorpresa que Mama del futuro recibirá, cuando me vea.

-De seguro que estará sorprendida pequeña dama.

-Pluto… tú también estarás sorprendida.

-No lo sé. Tal vez.

-Qué mala. Deberías decir que sí.

-si. Estaré sorprendida.

-Chibiusa-chan recuerda que mañana iremos de compras.

-Si. Hotaru, le pediré a Mama Ikuko dinero.

-Nos vemos, Papa Haruka y Mama Michiru me esperan.

Hotaru se marcha mientras que Rei un poco sagaz, no pierde de vista a Chibiusa para cuestionarla.

-Según recuerdo a Serena no le daban dinero para ir de compras.

Es entonces que Chibiusa traga saliva.

-También recuerdo que Serena no se esforzaba tanto en los estudios.

Ante el comentario de Lita, Chibiusa de nuevo traga saliva aún más nerviosa.

-Y No se supone que deberías de salir más con Darién. En el colegio hay rumores de que le rompiste el corazón, mientras salías con un guapo de ropas oscuras.

Mina con una sonrisa maliciosa cuestiona a Chibiusa quien traga saliva mientras ríe nerviosamente y para completar Serena se comunica.

-Hola a todas.

-Serena…

-Hola donde esta Darién.

-Él todavía se encuentra con Black-sama no tardara en salir.

-ya veo.

-Pero escucha lo que hizo tu hija.

-No lo hagas Rei…

-que hizo Chibiusa.

-Veamos ahora hace los quehaceres de la casa, está estudiando e incluso ya no come dulces ni siquiera un pequeño caramelo.

-Chibiusa….

-qué raro… no se supone que deban regañarme por portarme bien. - Contesta Chibiusa colocando sus brazos en la cabeza. - Además Mama del futuro te escribió que debías estudiar más para tu futuro. No puedes ser perezosa toda la vida Serena.

-jejeje. Parece que la hija tiene más compostura que su madre.

-Tú cállate. - Le jala las antenas al Kaiosama.

-Oye que te pasa. Suéltame si me las arrancas, como te comunicaras con ellas.

-jejeje lo siento.

-Jahh… - el Kaiosama suspira un poco. - No deberías de regañar a tu hija por portarse bien, deberías de agradecerle.

-Aunque hay un rumor que dicen que Serena termino con Darién y que estas saliendo con alguien de ropas negras.

-Que… NO. Mi querido Darién. Serena empieza a llorar al recordar que está separada de Darién. Esto es el infierno. No estoy con mi Darién.

-Tranquilízate Serena, no es para tanto es un rumor.

-pero…. por qué un sujeto de ropas oscuras.

Es entonces que las chicas empezaban a mirar a Chibiusa de manera sagaz, pero ella cruza sus brazos.

-No se los diré. Porque es un secreto.

Sin embargo al regresar Haruka, Michiru con Hotaru se ven interesados en la conversación.

-Uhh de verdad. Entonces no fue con Darién. Pregunta Michiru quien intimidaba un poco a Chibiusa.

-dinos con quien fuiste. Pequeña dama. Mira con perspicacia Haruka.

-No se los diré. Ella les saca la lengua a todos.

Sin embargo Serena en el otro mundo estaba en llamas.

-Chibiusa. Por qué saliste con otro hombre que no fuera Darién. Tú me estas imitando, tu eres yo. Y yo estoy enamorada de Darién.

-yo… yo… quería salir con Darién al parque de diversiones… pero termine en una cita con Black-sama. Se cubre su boca al revelar su secreto.

-¡QUE!

Mina se cae de patas arriba, mientras que Lita, Amy, y las demás estaban sorprendidas al escuchar la noticia. Sin embargo en el otro mundo Serena que estaba en llamas ahora se convirtió en un demonio.

-Chi… vi… Usa...

Rei al escuchar el tono de voz de Serena trata de tranquilizarla.

-Tranquila… Serena. No es algo del otro mundo.

-Cállate Rei. Voy a corregir a mi hija.

Y por primera vez Rei guarda silencio ante Serena lo cual las chicas están un poco asustadas por la suerte de Chibiusa era la primera vez que Serena estaba tan enfadada.

-Por qué saliste con Black, cuando fingías ser yo. Pobre Darién, debe sentirse mal al ser reemplazado por ese Kaioshin de mirada siniestra.

-Oye… Black no es tan malo… además el salió conmigo. Con la verdadera Chibiusa porque no le gusta que finja ser alguien más.

Al escucharla todas bajan sus defensas incluso Serena quien estaba enfadada con ella.

-Chibiusa… yo... Es solo que no quiero que dejes a Darién solo.

-Serena, Darién últimamente se encuentra solo. Deberías de hablar con él.

-lo sé. Chibiusa. Pensé que yo estaría más triste, al estar alejada de Darién, pero… no entiendo porque Darién se encuentra así.

-Por qué se siente culpable de tu muerte. Serena.

Es entonces que Black salió con Darién quien estaba un poco avergonzado.

-No tenías que decirlo así.

-Entonces dilo tú, idiota. Bien ustedes afuera. Ellos dos deben hablar. Vamos… vamos todos fuera.

Es así que Black nos saca a todas del cuartel general, las chicas estaban un poco asombradas, mientras que Luna estaba enfadada.

-No puede ser. Que nos saque a todos, de nuestro cuartel general.

-tranquilízate Luna. Black-sama solo quería que Serena y Darién hablaran entre los dos.

-Sin embargo estoy preocupada Artemis. Si Darién olvida a Serena entonces, Chibiusa y Tokio de Cristal no existirá.

-No estoy preocupada por eso. Es al revés.

-A que te refieres con eso Chibiusa. Pregunta Mina con sorpresa.

-Darién se puso raro, cuando lo invite transformada en Serena. El aun no puede olvidar lo que paso por eso es un grave problema.

-qué raro que el príncipe Darién se comporte de esa manera. Cuando en el futuro es mucho más maduro. Concluye Diana preocupada.

-Quien diría que el corazón de un hombre fuera tan complicado. Era inevitable no es verdad.

Lita se cuestiona así misma, es entonces que Black sale un poco molesto.

-Tsk… jamás pensé que tendría que ser consejero matrimonial. Más vale que se apresuren, tengo que entrenar un poco.

-Black-sama… acaso tu estas preocupado por Mama y Papa.

-Por supuesto, si ese par no renuevan su relación tú incluso podrías desaparecer ahora. Mira a Chibiusa con mirada siniestra a lo que Rei se interpone.

-No la asustes. Estoy seguro que Darién y Serena se reconciliaran.

-lo siento. Es solo que siempre gestiono los riesgos. Es lo que hace un buen dios.

Es entonces que Lita quien estaba preocupada alza la voz.

-Darién estará bien.

-No lo sé. Pero tendrá que motivarse o será inútil para el torneo del poder.

-Claro solo te importa que Darién esté en condiciones para pelear y no su relación. Responde Luna molesta.

-Piensa lo que quieras, Tsk, esto tiene que ver con ambos asuntos. El tonto aún se siente humillado por no proteger a Serena.

-Humillado… a que te refieres.

-A que su orgullo de hombre fue abatido. El preferiría haber muerto en lugar de ser un incapaz de protegerla. Si sigue con esa actitud en el futuro. Ese sentimiento le hará desear poder que él no podrá controlar.

-No te preocupes. Black-sama. Darién. Quiero decir Mi papa el Rey Endimión es muy fuerte y siempre ha estado enamorado de Mama.

-Me alegro que pienses con optimismo Chibiusa, así que toma esto. – este le coloca su anillo del tiempo para colocárselo a Chibiusa y quitarse un arcillo para colocárselo en la derecha.

-qué es esto.

-Es mi anillo del tiempo y un pendiente potara. Si algo sucede en este tiempo, no te afectara por su poder. Recuerdo que un Supremo Kaiosama lo uso y a pesar de que en el pasado lo eliminaron de la existencia. Siguió existiendo. Así que si ellos llegan a romper no te afectara.

Chibiusa al verlo se encuentra encantada.

-Es hermoso y este arcillo.

-Ups lo olvide. Ahora eres una supremo Kaiosama.

-Ehh que…. Las chicas están asombradas al escuchar a Black nombrar a Chibiusa como supremo Kaiosama.

-Entonces Chibiusa es una diosa. Ahora.

-es solo temporal. Si ellos siguen juntos, tendras que devolvérmelos.

-Que entonces no me los regalas.

-Ya te lo dije. Solo es para evitar que desaparezcas.

No lo entiendo, por qué Black-sama se toma tantas molestias conmigo, pero no debo aceptar su amabilidad. Si lo hago no poder cumplir mi promesa.

-Black-sama yo….

-oye no es un anillo de matrimonio. Solo salvo tu vida, si tú desapareces entonces sería catastrófico.

-Por qué lo dices.

-Efecto Mariposa.

Aunque mi pregunta no se trataba sobre eso, pienso que Black es rápido para cambiar el tema, Darién sale antes de que pudiera decir algo y al verlo feliz, haciendo la señal de todo está bien. Nos alegramos por él.

-nos hemos reconciliado.

Las chicas están felices, sin embargo Black quien se dio cuenta de sus intenciones le mira seriamente.

-estas mintiendo Darién.

Al escuchar a Black, Darién baja sus defensas y las chicas miran al Kaioshin con asombro.

-Por qué dices eso.

-Tu mano izquierda, estas empuñándola. Eso significa que Serena termino contigo y no lo quieres aceptar.

Es entonces que el Darién apacible, el Darién que todos pensaban que era muy maduro. Estalla en ira.

-Cállate. Bastardo todo es tu culpa. Si Trunks no hubiera escapado de ti. Nosotros estaríamos felices.

-Estas seguro. Yo pienso que Galaxia hubiera triunfado en este mundo. Si ninguno de los dos interfería.

-Oye como….

Cuando Rei iba a interferir, Setsuna le detiene para luego mover su cabeza en negación.

-Tú tienes la culpa de interferir en nuestras vidas. Devuélveme mi presente con Serena.

-Así que vas a culparme a mí. Por tu debilidad. De verdad piensas que Serena querrá alguien tan débil, que es incapaz de contemplar la muerte de su ser amado. Piénsalo bien. Acaso en tu vida pasada no moriste por no ser lo suficiente fuerte, ni ser un buen líder que tu propio pueblo fue manipulado. Incluso la vida pasada de Serena se suicidó por tu muerte. De verdad quieres seguir con la misma historia. No te lo permitiré. Es más. Es entonces que Black saca su cuchilla de Ki. - Si tantos deseos tienes de suicidarte porque no luchas conmigo. Te cortare en pedacitos, ni siquiera Serena en el paraíso te reconocerá, te lo aseguro.

-Black-sama detente.

-Los niños deben guardar silencio cuando los adultos hablan. Mira a Chibiusa un poco molesto para luego dirigirse a Darién. - Entonces que harás Darién. Un dicho en este mundo dice. Quien no conoce su historia está condenado a repetirla, pero es más estúpido quien la repite conociéndola.

-Cállate… Tú trajiste el desastre en este mundo.

-Es verdad. Pero tú trajiste el desastre en Serena. Sabes lo que ella estaba haciendo. Está entrenando y espera volverse fuerte para protegerte la próxima vez. Por qué crees que termino contigo. Dímelo. Sé que lo sabes.

Darién quien se había mostrado enfadado ante las palabras de Black-sama duras pero llenas de verdad cede y reflexiona.

-Termino conmigo para que me vuelva fuerte. Termino conmigo para evitar preocuparme por ella. Termino conmigo porque cuidar a Chibiusa y salvar al universo 2 es mi prioridad.

-bien. Este disipa su cuchilla de ki para colocar su mano en el hombro. Ve a descansar. Chibiusa regrésame mi potara y el anillo. Chibiusa se quita el anillo y trata de quitarse el pendiente pero este regresa de nuevo al cuartel.

Darién quien estaba tranquilo aunque triste, levanta la cabeza.

-Chicas nos vemos otro día. Lo siento. Serena y yo hemos terminado.

Darién se marcha con una sonrisa melancólica, sin embargo las chicas al ver la escena se mostraron preocupadas por Darién, excepto Michiru, Setsuna y Haruka, quienes entendían la situación. Mientras que Lita estaba indignada.

-Por qué es tan cruel.

-es verdad. Pero es su forma de hacer las cosas. Responde Haruka.

-Si Darién quiere encontrar su fuerza, debe aceptar que Serena no va a estar para ayudarlo.

Ante la respuesta de Michiru, Hotaru quien ve esta escena con tristeza, pregunta.

-Pero si solo es un mes. Hasta el torneo del poder. No vamos a ganar el torneo y revivir a Serena con esas esferas.

-No hay seguridad de que ganemos el torneo. Eso él lo sabe muy bien. Enfrentaremos a guerreros más experimentados e incluso mucho más fuertes que nosotras. Por eso no hay seguridad de que salvemos nuestro universo y revivamos a Serena. Sin embargo No podemos rendirnos sin intentarlo. Si Black pensara que esto es inútil, jamás hubiera confiado en nosotras.

Es la primera vez que veo a Pluto hablar con admiración sobre alguien que no sea Mama y Papa. Pluto quien sabía que hay muchas formas de amar. Debe entenderlo, ella sabe que una separación no es el final para Mama y Papa.

En el otro mundo, Serena llora desconsoladamente mientras que el Kaiosama del oeste trata de animarla con sus chistes.

-Oye Serena… acaso me estas escuchando. Jahh querida.

Black llega con la teletransportacion y mira a Serena para levantarle la barbilla con su mano.

-hiciste lo correcto. Serena Tsukino.

-Eres muy cruel. Black. Si eres así con tus amigos. Como serás con tus enemigos.

-Tienes razón soy muy cruel y por eso te pedí que terminaras con Darién. No te preocupes Chibiusa espantara a las futuras pretendientes y después de su entrenamiento volverás a enamorarte de él. Te prometo que Darién vera a Serena Tsukino y no a Sailor Moon.

-No puedo creerte… porque confías tanto en nosotras.

-Porque ustedes son las primeras que escuchan mi advertencia. Siempre estuve solo, algunas veces triunfaba y otras fracasaba, pero si luchamos juntos, ganaremos fácilmente.

-Pero porque entrenas a Chibiusa.

-Tú lo dijiste. Demuéstrales a todos que Sailor Moon es invencible. Cuídate mucho Serena. Kaiosama cuídala.

Lo siento Serena, Darién debe continuar sin ti. Esperaba darles más tiempo pero tiempo es algo que no tenemos y si utilizamos las esferas del dragón para calmar su dolor, revolotearemos el avispero más de lo que está. Este es el menor riesgo. Espero que lo entiendas dulce Serenity.


	8. Capitulo 7 Nuevos Enemigos

Capítulo 7. Un nuevo enemigo.

Ha pasado dos días desde el rompimiento de Serena y Darién. A pesar de que soy la que persona quien tiene la mayor percepción, no pude saber a qué se debía el comportamiento de Darién. Sin embargo el Kaioshin siniestro que nos hace reír y enfadar, lo sabía de antemano. Desde ese día no nos hemos comunicado con Serena y quisiera saber el porqué.

-Serena… será posible que al terminar con Darién, piensas que nosotras debemos olvidarte. Pero si te olvidamos nuestra motivación no será la misma para participar.

Rei quien seguía con dudas en su corazón y un poco preocupada por la relación entre Serena y Darién, buscaba meditar así que fue a una cascada. Sin embargo algo perturba su espíritu.

-qué significa esto…. Siento un espíritu no… es un Ki. Son varios y son poderosos. Algo malo va a ocurrir.

Rei corre inmediatamente al teléfono para llamar a todas las chicas. Sin embargo al ser un día festivo Chibiusa no se levanta.

-Chibiusa…. Por qué no puedes ser diligente cuando hay una emergencia. Llamare a las demás.

Lita quien hacia los quehaceres, sintió una perturbación.

-Siento un ki…. Que rayos es esto. Black-sama dijo que con el entrenamiento podíamos saber si un enemigo se aproxima pero si es así… estos sujetos son fuertes.

El teléfono suena y Lita contesta.

-Hola.

-Lita eres tú.

-Rei…

-Tenemos que llamar a las demás. Se acercan enemigos a la tierra.

-Si. Pude sentirlos su poder es grande.

-Espera dijiste que pudiste sentirlos. Entonces no fui la única. Ya veo entonces lo que dijo Black-sama es verdad, al volvernos más fuertes nuestros sentidos se agudizan. Incluso el del Ki. Ya veo por eso Black menciono que eras la más fuerte.

-Jajaja… Haruka y Michiru no están muy de acuerdo con eso. Sabes dónde vendrán.

-Si en el centro de la ciudad.

-Está bien. Avisa a las demás.

-Espera no vayas a transformarte aun podrías provocar un alboroto.

-lo sé. Te veré allá.

Lita sale corriendo rápidamente por la ciudad preocupada.

Espero que estemos equivocadas, pero si acertamos eso significa que tendremos que defender la tierra y esta vez sin Serena.

El cielo se oscurece y una enorme grieta roja atraviesa el cielo oscureciéndolo como si un eclipse ocultara el sol.

-Qué significa esto.

De la distorsión desciende una tortuga gigante al suelo de Tokio. De la tortuga rayos de energía salen para destruir las edificaciones y provocar grandes destrozos.

-No puede ser. Vamos Chibiusa contesta… el enemigo incluso podría buscarte si te descuidas.

Ella manda un mensaje al ver que no tiene respuesta y confía en que Chibiusa lo lea. Por la brecha dimensional aparecen guerreros de otras dimensiones quienes toman puestos de batalla por toda la ciudad.

-Juhh este planeta es muy primitivo comparado con la tierra que conquiste. Según mis cálculos no detecto energía de esos monos Saiyajin. Ahhh allí hay uno. Juhh no debo preocuparme.

-Juhh será mejor que no me estorbes. Este se marcha volando rápidamente. Jajaja Encontrare el suelo perfecto para plantar el árbol sagrado una vez que el árbol crezca. Yo Turles seré el más poderoso. Es entonces que su rastreador detecta una fuente de energía y se impresiona al ver que este estalla. Qué clase de energía es esta. Mi rastreador mejorado estallo. Eso significa que en este mundo hay alguien con una energía descomunal e incluso más poderosa que el árbol sagrado. Debo tenerla. Jajaja.

Es entonces que Slug desciende al planeta y junto con sus guerreros empiezan a trabajar en la conquista del mundo.

-Adelante… Hay que poner este planeta frio. Para que la familia del mal pueda prosperar.

De la brecha salen, los guerreros de plata dirigidos por Bojack.

-La tierra no está nada mal.

-A pesar de que los humanos la han descuidado. Este planeta siempre ha sido hermoso en todos los universos. - Sonríe una Zanga que observa los grandes edificios.

-es por eso que será mío. Sin embargo dejemos a esos idiotas que hagan el trabajo sucio.

Los guerreros de Plata se mantienen encima de la tortuga. Lita y Rei llegan a la tortuga y observan a sus enemigos. La tortuga saca de su caparazón nuevos cañones preparándose para disparar. Lita observa a Rei para ordenar transformarse.

-Por el poder de Júpiter.

-Por el poder de Marte.

Las chicas al levantar sus manos se transforman de inmediato y sienten algo diferente.

-qué es esto…

-Lo dejaremos para después. Ahora hay que detener a esa cosa.

La tortuga lanza varias bolas de energía, sin embargo Lita y Rei contrarrestan con las bolas de energía de sus elementos impidiendo que haya más daños.

-es sorprendente. No lo crees Mars.

-Si es extraño. Me siento mucho más fuerte. Supongo que el entrenamiento ha dado resultado.

Es entonces que un grupo de 30 Saibaiman y 20 soldados salen de la tortuga para enfrentarlas. Sin embargo Lita y Rei se muestran confiadas.

-qué extraño. Antes pediríamos refuerzos.

-Pero ahora podemos acabarlos.

Las chicas se lanzan rápidamente para atacar ambas a un Saibaiman mandándolos a volar de un puñetazo. Los soldados disparan sus armas pero Lita y Rei contestan con la bola de energía para acabar con ellos fácilmente.

-Sera mejor que se marchen de la tierra.

-O sufrirán nuestro castigo. Soy una Sailor Scout que lucha por la justicia.

-Soy Sailor Mars.

-y Yo Sailor Júpiter.

-Y los derrotaremos en el nombre de la luna.

Es entonces que Bojack se ríe ante la presentación de las chicas y piensan que no valen la pena.

-acaben con ellas.

Mientras tanto Chibiusa despierta y se transforma en Serena sin embargo al ver el mensaje de Rei, enciende el televisor.

-El cielo se oscureció y se formó una gran grieta roja. Descendiendo una tortuga gigante. Varios alienígenas llegaron después y están empezando a destruir la ciudad. Sin embargo un grupo de chicas que se denominan Sailor Scouts están luchando contra ellos.

Chibiusa observa a Lita, Rei, Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna y Hotaru luchando contra un ejército de Saibaiman, solados, Slug y Cooler respectivamente.

-Debo irme.

Chibiusa cierra con llave la puerta, sin embargo Sami empieza a correr hacia ella.

-Serena. Huye de aquí. Rápido.

Chibiusa trata de ir por el pero al rechazar una bola de energía retrocede. Sin embargo Turles capturo a Sami agarrándolo de su camisa.

-Suéltalo.

-He visto que tienes un enorme poder. Si te arrodillas ante mí y me juras lealtad te prometo que lo liberare es más tú y este patético niño pueden parte de mi tripula…

Chibiusa golpeo a Turles con una patada a gran velocidad alejándolo de Sami rescatándolo.

-Estas bien…

-Ahhh si… pero como hiciste eso Serena.

-Quiero que entres a la casa y no veas.

-de acuerdo.

Turles se levanta y escupe algo de sangre, pero sonríe de nuevo.

-vaya… vaya. Parece que la niña sabe pelear.

-Por el poder del cristal rosa. Transformación.

-Si eso es… muéstrame tu poder. Jajaja.

Chibiusa se transforma en Sailor ChibiMoon para luego hacer su discurso característico.

-Tú malvado quien te crees que eres para raptar niños y usarlos como rehenes. Yo soy una pequeña Sailor Scout que lucha por el amor y la justicia. Soy Sailor Chi… Sailor Moon y te derrotare en el nombre de la luna.

Sami se ve impresionado de que Serena se transformara en Chibiusa pero con el traje de Sailor Scout.

-Chibiusa eres tú.

-Jajaja. Que tonta eres. Te hubieras quedado mejor como estabas. Así jamás me podrás hacer daño. Mejor para mí. Tu poder será mío.

Turles arremete contra Chibiusa con un puñetazo sin embargo Chibiusa sin moverse lo esquiva fácilmente agachándose un poco.

-No te burles de mí.

Chibiusa salta para golpear la mandíbula de Turles y luego usar su velocidad para estar encima de él y conectar una patada fuerte creando un surco.

-Sugoi… Vamos Chibiusa acaba con ese tipo.

-Sera mejor que desaparezcas.

-Jajajajaja. Vaya eso no estuvo nada mal. Turles se levanta para luego comer la fruta del árbol sagrado, con lo que aumenta su poder 10 veces. Jajaja mi poder ha aumentado. Ahora que harás guerrera de la justicia. Jahh…

En ese instante cuando Turles iba a arremeter Chibiusa lo detiene de golpe con una patada en todo el estómago para luego patearlo en la mandíbula haciendo volar.

-Dulce ataque de corazón Ataca.

De sus manos lanza varios corazones de energía que chocan contra Turles.

-No puede ser… un Saiyajin como yo… derrotado por una niña… aghh.

Se genera una explosión que deja sin rastro de Turles. Sami al ver todo esto se pellizca la mejilla para comprobar que no está soñando.

-acaso… esto es real. Chibiusa… es Serena y ella es Sailor Moon.


	9. Capitulo 8 Crecimiento, este es mi poder

Capítulo 8. Crecimiento. El nuevo poder de las Sailor Scouts.

En el otro lado de la ciudad, Slug sonría presumidamente a pesar de que Haruka como Uranus logro inutilizarle su brazo.

-Admítelo estas perdido sin tu brazo. Regresa de donde viniste o te eliminare.

-Jajajajaja. Pensé que los Saiyajin eran los únicos que tenían ese grandioso poder. Un error de cálculo pero… eso no significa que son más fuertes que yo.

-acaba con el rápido Uranus.

-Tranquila Neptune. Solo da patadas de ahogado.

-no deberías de subestimar al gran Slug.

Slug se arranca el brazo a lo que Michiru lo ve con desagrado, mientras que Haruka planea acabar con su sufrimiento.

-Descuida acabare con tu sufrimiento. Esto no te dolerá.

Haruka apunta con una bola de energía, sin embargo Slug saca un brazo nuevo completamente restaurado. A lo que Michiru se ve expectante mientras que Haruka se sorprende un poco.

-Ohh oye… cuantas veces puedes regenerar tu brazo de esa manera. Esta vez pienso arrancártelo.

-Uranus te has vuelto en una sádica. Jejeje.

-Idiotas no subestimen al gran Slug.

Este empieza a aumentar de tamaño hasta alcanzar a un edificio de 100 pisos. Haruka y Michiru se ven un poco impresionadas.

-Solo se hizo más grande.

-Ten cuidado Uranus. Su Ki también ha aumentado.

-Ya sabes lo que dicen. Entre más grandes son, más fuerte es la caída.

-Guahhh…

Slug dispara un gran cañón de energía a lo que Michiru se anticipa para protegerlas a ellas y la ciudad con su campo de Neptuno.

-gracias Neptune.

-acaba con él y deja de estar jugando.

Uranus arremete siguiendo la orden de Neptune, ella esquiva un pisotón de Slug, encontrándose detrás de él, lanzando una bola de energía que impacta en la parte trasera de su rodilla y luego la otra para hacerlo arrodillar, ella golpea en el cuello haciéndolo trastabillar cuando estaba a punto de darle el golpe final Slug extiende sus manos para atraparla y aplastarla.

-Kya…

-Oye suéltala.

Michiru apunta una bola de energía lastimando el ojo de Slug, provocando que este último suelte a Haruka quien silba mientras con su dedo índice desaprobaba su acción.

-descuidaste tu guardia al atraparme.

Sin embargo Haruka seguía silbando provocando que Slug tratara de cubrirse los oídos, y empezara a debilitarse.

-cállate…

-eso es. Uranus. Silba… Silba con todas tus fuerzas.

-Ehh… quieres que silbe. No deberías de hacerlo tú.

-Hazlo tú.

-que mandona.

Haruka silbaba provocando que Slug se debilitara más y más. Michiru aprovecha para elevarse y conectar un fuerte topetazo que lo hace postrarse al suelo. Slug intentaba levantarse pero Michiru aprovecha impulsándose de uno de los edificios para conectar un buen puñetazo a la mandíbula de Slug, al final este último cae al suelo y regresa a su tamaño normal. Haruka se junta a Michiru.

-que haremos con él.

-Es un peligro para la tierra y sabes que nosotras no somos tan gentiles como Serena. Uranus.

-Tienes razón. - ella lo patea para luego. - Tierra tiembla.

Ella al lanzar su ataque especial elimina a Slug de la faz de la tierra.

-juhh no era desafío para mí.

-Si no fuera por mí. Hubieras perdido.

-Da igual me hubiera liberado.

-Además perdió sus poderes cuando empezaste a silbar que hubiera pasado si seguía con sus poderes. Tuvimos un poco de suerte.

-No te preocupes. Entonces le hubiera mostrado mi técnica especial.

-No dijiste que solo yo podía verlas.

-No estoy hablando de ese tipo, además esas las he reservado para ti.

Michiru se sonroja un poco para luego toser y ponerse seria.

-Más tarde, me las mostraras. Primero debemos encargarnos de limpiar este desastre.

-Si. Vamos.

Setsuna y Hotaru luchaban contra Metal Cooler quien después de un Ciclón de cronos se había regenerado por completo.

-gracias a la estrella Big Gete. Me he reconstruido y no solo eso. Me volveré más fuerte. Eso significa que ustedes dos humanas insignificantes jamás podrán vencerme.

-Ya veo. Entonces te convertiremos en polvo espacial para que no te regeneres. - Setsuna responde con tranquilidad.

-Pues inténtalo. Ehh sí. Guahhh…

Es entonces que Cooler recibe aún más energía maligna, Setsuna y Hotaru se cubren evitando que la corriente las arrastre. Cooler entonces arremete mostrando una nueva evolución siendo este más grande, las chicas alcanzan a esquivarlo.

-Pluto que hacemos… ha incrementado su poder.

-No te preocupes. Nosotras podemos vencer a este sujeto.

Al percibir la indecisión de Hotaru. Cooler se lanza contra ella para agarrarla y luego chocarla contra un edificio sin embargo Hotaru le lanza una bola de energía que lo manda lejos haciéndolo retroceder, Setsuna termina con una fuerte patada mandándolo a Cooler al suelo destruyendo un edificio, Setsuna busca socorrerla.

-te encuentras bien. Sailor Saturn.

-Si. Qué raro. Antes no podría soportar un ataque como ese. Pero… ahora.

Cooler se levanta y regenera las heridas que las chicas le propinaron en su arremetida.

-como se los dije antes. Es inútil.

-los golpes no funcionaran contra él.

-Entonces los ataques de energía sí. Apártate Pluto.

-Espera. No estarás pensando en lanzar ese ataque. Te destruirás y al mundo.

-No te preocupes tengo confianza.

Ella aumenta su Ki en su mano derecha para luego…

-Grito del silencio.

De la nada con su mano invoca el fin del mundo. Haruka y Michiru observan el fenómeno y se dirigen hacia Setsuna y Hotaru.

-Sailor Saturn detente. Hotaru… basta.

-Espera Uranus. Confía en Saturn.

Sin embargo al ver que el fin del mundo se dirigía hacia Cooler ellas se sintieron aliviadas.

-ahora.

Es entonces el remolino atrapo a Cooler.

-Jajajajaja. No puedes derrotarme con ese ata… que…

Cooler observaba como su cuerpo se desvanecía poco a poco hasta no quedar nada de él. Haruka y Michiru se ven sorprendidas.

-Esa es la misma técnica con la que Black-sama convirtió en polvo a Trunks.

-Ahhh no es la misma. Es mi técnica especial. Descubrí que solo tenía que dirigirlo hacia una persona para controlar todo su poder y evitar destruir el mundo con ella.

-Esto es increíble… Hotaru-chan. Eso será de muchísima ayuda en el torneo.

-Aunque Black-sama dice que solo debo utilizarla con alguien en verdad detestable y si no había ninguna opción.

-Ya veo…

Es increíble no solo Haruka y Michiru se han convertido en grandes guerreras, Hotaru aprendió a controlar su poder, y yo también he crecido. No sabía que el entrenamiento de Black tuviera estos resultados. Me siento más confiada en mi objetivo. Proteger este planeta, al universo y la pequeña dama.

-Vámonos Júpiter y Mars pueden necesitar ayuda.

Las cuatro Sailor Scouts del sistema exterior cruzan el cielo a gran velocidad. Después de mostrar los resultados de su entrenamiento, ellas vuelan hacia el peligro confiadas de tener el poder de afrontarlo.

Por otra parte en la casa de Serena. Sami se encontraba sorprendido y sale de su escondite para felicitar a Chibiusa.

-eso fue genial. Chibiusa.

-Ahhh Sami. Que estás haciendo aquí.

-te vi derrotar a ese tipo de armadura sin pantalones.

-espera no tenía pantalones.

-no.

Es entonces que Chibiusa empezó a sentir vergüenza, pero luego se ve aliviada que durante el combate no le haya puesto atención.

-fiu... qué bueno que no me di cuenta.

-Por cierto Prima. No estabas en América y por qué te disfrazas de Serena.

-Yo…

Como poder explicarle a Sami que su querida hermana está muerta y que yo la estoy reemplazando. Me odiara en verdad, por mentirle.

-te lo diré después pero… Sami…

Sami hace una cara de espanto, señalando detrás de ella y al voltear Chibiusa se impresiona al ver a un aguijón gigante que estaba expandiéndose.

-Tú serás mi comida.

Cuando estaba a pocos centímetros la cola es cortada a la mitad por un Kienzan a lo que Chibiusa tomo a Sami para evitar ser capturados.

-eso estuvo cerca pero quien fue…

-Guahhh… - el insecto se molesta y trata de buscar con la mirada a su atacante.

-Sailor Moon, apártate yo me encargare de esa cucaracha repugnante.

-Cucaracha… juhh... si solo eres un insecto. Ni siquiera me sirves para ser mi comida.

-Cállate engendro. Mi nombre es Tuxedo Mask y no permitiré que te comas a esos niños.

Darién se coloca al lado de Chibiusa y Sami para protegerlos.

-Lárgate de aquí. Monstruo.

-Juhh insecto. No sabes acaso quien soy. Yo soy el gran guerrero Cell. Vengo de la mezcla de los mejores guerreros. Tengo la sangre de Picoro, de Goku, Vegeta, de Freezer y su padre. Crees que un gusano como tú puedes derrotarme.

-me ocupare de eso. Pero ya no podrás comerte a esos niños sin tu aguijón.

-Por lo visto eres solo un estúpido e ignorante. Guahhh… - este hace crecer una cola. Será mejor que te quites basura a menos que quieras que te vaya muy mal.

Cell se lanza rápidamente hacia Tuxedo Mask y Chibiusa aunque este se detiene.

-Burbujas congelantes de mercurio.

Aunque impidió congelarse por completo, su brazo quedo congelado a lo que este se molesta.

-Sal de allí, Basura sé que estas allí.

-Cadena de amor de Venus.

El ataque de cadena de Venus atrapa a Cell, aunque el bioandroide sigue confiado.

-Jajajajaja. Eso es todo. Me liberare de ella fácilmente. Guahhh!

Este intenta aumentar su ki sin embargo no puede hacerlo.

-por qué… por que no puedo incrementar mi poder.

-Eso es porque estas atrapado por las cadenas del amor y este puede llegar a asfixiarte si tienes un corazón negro como el carbón.

-Monstruo repugnante como te atreves a intentar comerte a una dulce niña como Sailor ChibiMoon. No te perdonare.

-Venus… Mercury.

-Chibiusa. Terminemos con él.

-Si. Tuxedo Mask.

Es entonces que Chibiusa y Tuxedo Mask apuntan con sus manos a Cell.

-Hasta nunca engendro. Bombardeo de Tuxedo Mask.

-Ataque de corazón.

Ambos ataques se unen para luego formar un corazón blanco que choca en Cell destruyendo todas y cada una de sus células no dejando ni un rastro de este de la faz de la tierra. Mientras tanto Amy se muestra en verdad asqueada por ver a Cell.

-que monstruo tan repugnante. Qué tipo de alienígena es este.

-No creo que sea un alienígena. Dijo algo raro que tenía células de un tal Picoro, Goku, Vegeta, Freezer y su padre. Que significara eso.

-Black-sama sabrá eso. Hay que ir al centro de la ciudad. Júpiter y Mars pueden necesitar nuestra ayuda. Vamos. – Mina ordena a Darién y los demás para marcharse lo más rápido posible al campo de batalla.

-Si. Todos contestan al unísono.

-Sami vuelve a casa y espera por Papa y Mama.

-Si buena suerte Chibiusa, sé que Serena está luchando allí.

-Si.

Las Sailor Scouts y Tuxedo Mask emprenden el vuelo a lo que Sami se despide de ellos.

-Vuelve pronto… gánale a esos extraterrestres Chibiusa y Sailor Scouts. También tu Tuxedo Mask. Buena suerte.

Hola soy yo, King of Conquest. Espero que hayan disfrutado hasta ahora de esta historia. Pronto verán a las Sailor Scouts pelear con un gran enemigo intenten adivinar de quien se trata. Colocando al menos los dos más opcionados junto con un comentario de cómo les ha parecido la serie y que desea que se mejore o para mandarme a freír espárragos. Sin más nos veremos en el próximo capítulo.


	10. Capitulo 9 Demigra Aparece

Capítulo 9. Super Sailor Chibi-Moon. Demigra aparece.

En el centro Mars y Júpiter se encargaron de los últimos soldados. Al ver a sus enemigas los guerreros de plata sonríen pensando que ellas son débiles.

-Juhh se tardaron demasiado. Me pregunto por qué. Acaso trataban de entretenernos Sailor Scouts.

Bojack se mostraba prepotente ante las Sailor Scouts. Sin embargo Júpiter y Mars seguían en control, es entonces que se dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro al ver a las Sailor del sistema exterior descender y las del Interior llegar un poco después.

-Estamos aquí Júpiter, Mars.

-Chicas se encuentran bien.

-No te preocupes Chibiusa. Solo prolongamos el combate. – Responde Lita de manera maternal.

-Aunque tardaron demasiado. Contra que enemigos estaban peleando, incluso sentí a un tipo con varios ki diferentes.

-No me lo recuerdes. Tendre pesadillas con esa criatura tan asquerosa. - Responde Amy con un tono de desagrado al recordar a Cell.

-Que le pasa a Amy. - Pregunta Rei.

-No preocupes. Ella solo se encuentra molesta.

Mina tranquiliza a Rei y evitar contar lo repugnante que fue su encuentro con Cell, Mientras en el cuartel de las Sailor Scouts, los gatos Luna, Artemis y Diana investigan la distorsión espacio temporal.

-Qué extraño… los datos son parecidos a los que me entrego Sailor Pluto.

-a que te refieres. Artemis.

-Te lo contare. Mientras estábamos en la batalla contra Faraón 90 y los Daimon. Pluto recibió unos datos de fluctuaciones en el espacio tiempo, incluso antes de la muerte de Serena estas fluctuaciones estaban a un nivel casi crítico.

-Quieres decir que de esas brechas, ellos vinieron a nuestra dimensión.

-Exacto.

-Eso quiere decir que Black y Trunks cambiaron nuestro futuro y estamos envueltos en este problema.

-Uhh no lo creo. Porque estas fluctuaciones bajaron solo un poco el día en que Serena murió y ahora han aumentado de golpe.

-Eso significa que…

-Alguien uso los residuos para crear una brecha dimensional.

-Qué crees que debemos hacer.

-Lo mismo que Black-sama o enviarlos devuelta a la brecha.

-Chicas… tenemos noticias. La gran fisura es una brecha dimensional.

Las chicas en sus intercomunicadores reciben las noticias.

-Quieres decir que no es casualidad que ellos estén aquí.

-Tal vez. Pero si no logran cerrarla, más enemigos podrían venir e incluso podrían afectar este mundo.

-Entiendo gracias Artemis. - Mina toma el mando y ordena. - Chicas hay que acabar con esos sujetos o este mundo será destruido.

-¡Si!

De la tortuga gigante su caparazón se abre de nuevo para salir de este una pareja. Un hombre y una mujer con aspectos de hechicero.

-Así que ustedes son los jefes. Quienes son y por qué vinieron a nuestro planeta.

-Juhh. Así que en este planeta había guerreros fuertes. Rober tu información fue correcta después de todo.

-he estado investigando los últimos meses este mundo mi señor. Las grandes fuentes de energía la tienen la niña vestida de rosa y el caballero de esmoquin negro.

-Ya veo. Así que ustedes poseen el cristal de plata no es así.

-Que quieres con él.

Responde Amy un poco molesta.

-Verán he viajado por las dimensiones para conseguir la energía y liberarme. Pero gracias a la brecha dimensional de este mundo he logrado hacer una más grande y escapar de mi prisión. Por fin después de 75 millones de Años. Yo Demigra soy libre.

Es entonces que las Sailor Scouts se preparan para el combate. A lo que Rober suministra nueva información.

-señor El cristal de plata ha desaparecido, por lo que los cristales de oro y el cristal rosa pueden cumplir la misma función. Le darán el poder suficiente para doblar el espacio-tiempo y además aumentar sus poderes de manera exponencial.

-Bojack, no vayas a matar a la niña y al sujeto de ropas oscuras.

-Espero que cumplas tu promesa de darme este planeta Demigra. Bujin, Bido, Zangya, Kokua. Tráiganme esos cristales.

Bujin y Bido arremeten contra las Sailor Scouts, estos pretenden atrapar con sus hilos a Darién sin embargo….

-Kienzan.

Este de su mano lanza varios Kienzan que cortan los hilos de ellos. Sin embargo era una distracción ya que Zangya estaba frente a Chibiusa quien monto una guardia defensiva, pero Mars y Venus usaron su velocidad para ambas conectar una patada que la hace retroceder. Aun así Zangya se levanta rápidamente.

-Cadena de amor de Venus.

Venus invoca de su mano una cadena de amor que atrapa a Zangya.

-que rayos es esto…

-Estas atrapada por el poder del amor.

Al decir esta frase Mina aumenta el poder de su cadena disminuyendo al de Zangya.

-Saeta de Marte. Enciéndete.

Esta lanza una flecha de fuego en el corazón de Zangya para luego esta incendiarse en llamas.

-ahora Venus.

-Remolino Poderoso.

Ella junta sus manos para crear un fuerte remolino y conectar en Zangya que junto con el ataque de Mars se forma un tornado de fuego.

-Guahhh… maldición… no puede ser…

El tornado aumenta su intensidad hasta que solo quedan cenizas de lo que era Zangya.

-Zangya… malditas… pagaran por esto.

Bujin y Bido se lanzan hacia ellas para atraparlas con sus hilos a Mars y Venus.

-jejeje. Creyeron que escaparían sin castigo.

-ahora su poder disminuirán gracias a mis hilo…

Sin embargo Haruka con su talismán logra cortar y liberar a Mars y Venus.

-gracias Sailor Uranus.

-Chicas retírense.

Al escuchar el aviso de Uranus, Mars y Venus se retiran es entonces que Mercury aparece encima de ellas.

-Burbujas de congelantes de Mercurio. Estallen.

Ella lanza varias burbujas al suelo a lo cual Bujin y Bido trataron de escapar pero ella logra congelarlos, formando un tempano de hielo.

-Ciclón de Cronos. Máximo poder.

Pluto lanza su técnica al máximo poder formando un remolino de color violeta que destruye el tempano de hielo, junto a sus rivales congelados. De este solo quedan pequeños pedazos.

-Buen trabajo Sailor Mercury.

-Tú también estuviste genial Pluto.

Es entonces que Kokua quien luchaba contra Lita logra transformarse, a lo que Michiru decide apoyarla.

-Ese tipo aumento sus poderes.

-Lo sé. Será más difícil que antes.

-Yo soy diferente a esos perdedores con quienes lucharon.

\- ya lo veremos. Idiota.

Lita arremete contra Kokua, sin embargo este bloquea sus ataques. Michiru se une tratando de darle una patada pero Kokua por poco la esquiva y logra atraparle su pierna.

-que…

Kokua gira sobre sí mismo para lanzar a Michiru lejos sin embargo Lita logra evitar que esta choque contra un edificio.

-estas bien.

-cuidado.

Kokua con su espada lanza un tajo de energía que choca contra las chicas mandándolas al edificio, cayendo este sobre ellas. Chibiusa al verlo se preocupa.

-Júpiter… Neptune…

-Chibiusa no te preocupes. Neptune y Júpiter no serán derrotadas por un ataque tan simple.

Uranus le consuela para evitar que ella se lance a la batalla. Es entonces que una luz verde destruye los escombros mostrando a una Lita enfadada.

-tuviste suerte de que no habían personas inocentes. – Lita mira con enfado a Kokua pero Michiru le sonríe.

-eres una tonta. Me protegiste con tu cuerpo en el último momento. – Michiru sonríe un poco burlona.

-gracias por protegernos con un campo de energía. – Lita baja a Michiru mostrándose agradecida por haberla protegido.

-De nada. Ahora acabemos con este tipo.

Es así que Lita y Michiru toman su guardia, mientras que Kokua se lanza al ataque con su espada, sin embargo Lita logra capturarla con sus manos limpias.

-que…

Aprovechando su punto ciego, Michiru conecta una patada lo manda al suelo y preparar su ataque.

-Reflejo Submarino.

El poder de Michiru impacta en Kokua hasta mandarlo a la tortuga.

-Tsk… Maldita…

-Aun no terminamos. Trueno de Júpiter. Resuena.

Ella con su trueno conecta a Kokua, y este al ver que estaba mojado.

-Ohh no… Guahhh…

Este estalla en pedazos por la combinación de ataques.

-bien hecho. Neptune.

Sin embargo Bojack estaba tranquilo.

-jejeje. Sailor Scouts tienen un buen nivel pero es inútil ante mí. ¡Ha!

Bojack se hace más grande y romper sus ropas para mostrar sus músculos. Sin embargo Tuxedo Mask se enfrenta a él.

-No importa que hayas crecido un poco. Yo Tuxedo Mask te detendré.

Tuxedo Mask se lanza rápidamente pero Bojack de un solo puñetazo lo manda a volar hasta un edificio.

-Tuxedo Mask…

-ahora sigues tu pequeña.

Bojack caminaba pero Venus trata de tomarlo con sus cadenas, mientras las sostenía incrementando su poder.

-Jahh… no podrás soltarte ahora estas atrapado por el amor.

-No me digas. ¡Ha!

Este se desplaza rápidamente para arrastrar a Venus.

-Suéltalo Venus.

Aunque Chibiusa deseaba ayudarla, Bojack la lanza hacia Mars quien al tratar de atraparla son lanzadas lejos haciendo un surco y no contento con eso este les lanza una bola de energía.

-Venus…Mars No te lo perdonare.

Lita arremete contra Bojack para impactar varios puñetazos y patadas hasta conectar una en el cuello, sin embargo Bojack sonríe.

-jejeje… diste un buen masaje.

Este toma a Lita para estrellarla contra un muro de concreto.

-Gya!

Aumenta aún más su energía provocando que Lita sea atrapada entre los escombros. Neptune, Mercury y Uranus se lanzan ante Bojack sin embargo este al correr extendiendo sus brazos las manda a volar.

-Neptune…Mercury… Uranus… Ya tuve suficiente de ti.

Al ver el peligro Chibiusa aumenta su ki y transformarse en Super ChibiMoon.

-tu, como te atreves a golpear a mis amigas. Soy una pequeña Sailor Scout que lucha por el amor y la justicia. Soy Super Sailor…. Moon. Y te derrotare en el nombre de la luna.

-Jajajajaja. Tu poder se incrementó muchacha. Pero dudo que puedas derrotarme.

Chibiusa arremete contra Bojack este intentaba conectar un puñetazo pero Chibiusa lo esquiva con la técnica multi-imagenes.

-aquí estoy.

Junta sus brazos para darle un topetazo a Bojack que lo manda lejos creando un surco. Sin embargo Bojack sonríe presumidamente.

-Muchacha ese golpe estuvo bien, pero no puedes esquivarme por siempre.

De sus manos se reúne energía en forma verde mientras que Chibiusa coloca su mano izquierda en la muñeca derecha y con la derecha apunta a Bojack.

-Super… Meditación Lunar.

-Toma esto.

Bojack lanza su ataque de energía verde a lo que Chibiusa lanza su ataque, provocando un gran choque de poder destrozando la parte donde ambas energías conectan sin embargo poco a poco Chibiusa está perdiendo terreno.

-lo ves... muchacha. Tú no puedes derrotarme. ¡Gya!

Chibiusa retrocede poco a poco y empieza a flaquear.

-No puedo más… este tipo es muy fuerte.

-Pequeña dama. No te rindas.

-Pluto.

-Estamos contigo, Chibiusa.

-Saturn.

-Demuéstrales… Chibiusa.

-Si demuéstrales…

-Que Sailor Moon es invencible.

Al Pluto y Saturn apoyarla la meditación lunar toma un color violeta y empieza a ganar terreno, Bojack se ve sorprendido.

-Mocosa. Tú eres débil. Al igual que ese muchacho Saiyajin.

-¡Ahora Chibiusa!

-Yo tengo algo que tú no tienes y son amigas. Super Meditación Lunar. Máximo poder.

Al aumentar el poder de su ataque Bojack retrocede hasta que el ataque lo consume por completo.

-no puede ser… yo el gran Bojack derrotado por una mocosa…

El ataque sale al espacio exterior, mientras que en las noticias se informan.

-Parece que en el centro de Japón una luz brillante salió al espacio, no sabemos con exactitud que es, pero tiene que ver con la batalla que las Sailor Scouts tienen contra los alienígenas.

-Espero que las Sailor Scouts puedan ganar la batalla o el mundo estará perdido contra estos aliens.

En el campo de batalla, después de que Chibiusa ha derrotado a Bojack, ella busca a las chicas, sin embargo todas logran levantarse.

-ay... ta tai… eso me dolió.

-Lita, estas bien.

-Sí, Chibiusa estoy bien.

-Mars, Venus... Uranus, Neptune.

Chibiusa sonríe al ver que Neptune y Mercury están curando a las chicas.

-Sugoi... no sabía que podían hacer eso.

-Black-sama nos lo enseño. Como estaba interesado en ser doctora me enseño este poder.

Mercury termina de curar a Mars quien se alegra por haber regresado a la vida.

-Aghh que alivio. No pensé que esos hilos me quitarían mis poderes.

-Debes ser más cuidadosa la próxima vez.

-Amy te has vuelto muy precavida. Jejeje.

Es entonces que Neptune le sonríe a la Chibiusa.

-Pequeña dama. Usaste mucha energía en ese ataque. Permíteme curarte.

-Si. Espera donde esta Tuxedo Mask.

-No te preocupes por él, pequeño bombón. Pronto hará su aparición.

Sin embargo Demigra descendía al suelo para examinar a sus enemigas.

-Felicidades Sailor Scouts. Lograron derrotar a varios de mis guerreros. No pensé que tuvieran ese poder considerando lo frágiles que son los humanos.

-Quien te crees que eres para subestimar a los humanos.

Contesta Chibiusa indignada mientras que las chicas toman una formación.

-Pequeña bribona. Yo soy un Dios Demonio. Soy Demigra y obtendré sus cristales de oro y rosa, no importa si son de sus cadáveres.

Demigra expulsa su poder a lo que las Sailor Scouts resisten la expulsión de energía. Chibiusa empieza a tambalear pero Pluto la sostiene.

-No temas. Pequeña dama. No te dejes derrotar por esta expulsión de energía.

-Es muy poderoso.

-Amy no desfallezcas. Si lo haces te atacara.

Lita le mira para animarla, a lo que Amy trata de soportar la energía.

-Michiru… tendremos que atacar con todo. Para derrotarlo.

-Tú crees que es la única opción.

-Si.

-¡No desfallezcan, chicas!

Mina grita fuerte para mantener los ánimos del equipo altos. Sin embargo Demigra deja de expulsar su poder para apuntarles con su báculo.

-Sailor Scouts… prepárense para experimentar el poder de un Dios demonio.


	11. Capitulo 10 Un Prin Un dios Azul

Capítulo 10. Un Prin… Un dios Azul.

En el centro de comando de las Sailor Scouts, Artemis descubre el culpable de las fluctuaciones espacio-temporales.

-fue ese tipo. El ocasiono la brecha espacio temporal.

-Te refieres a Demigra.

-Si. He analizado su magia y descubrí que tiene la misma esencia de lo que provoca las fluctuaciones espacio temporal. Aprovecho la brecha que ocasiono Trunks para llegar hasta aquí.

-ya veo. Les avisare. - Luna se contacta con las chicas. - Chicas descubrimos al culpable. Es ese tipo llamado Demigra. Si logran derrotarlo, la brecha se cerrara.

-No será fácil pero lo derrotaremos.

Responde Mercury quien cierra comunicación.

-chicas. No será fácil, pero lo saben verdad. Si derrotamos a ese tipo. Todo se ira con él.

-a pesar de no poder sentir su poder. A simple vista es muy fuerte.

Pluto marcando el punto de que su Ki esta aun nivel que no pueden percibir.

-Formación Z.

A la orden de Mina, las chicas forman un rombo donde las Sailor del sistema interior, Uranus y Neptune se encuentran en el centro, mientras que Pluto y Saturn en el interior protegen a Chibiusa. Sin embargo el Dios demonio con su velocidad traspasa la formación y se encuentra frente a frente a Chibiusa.

-Tu cristal será mío.

-No te lo permitiré.

Pluto golpea con un puñetazo pero Demigra lo detiene, Saturn busca patearlo pero este con el báculo se defiende.

-Corre Chibiusa.

Chibiusa es alejada por Venus y su cadena a lo que Demigra aumenta su ki para mandar a volar a todas las Sailor Scouts. Demigra empieza a caminar hacia Chibiusa quien fue protegida por Venus en el último momento de la explosión de ki.

-juhh. Quítate.

Con el báculo Demigra aparta a Venus de Chibiusa, ella aprovecha su descuido para darle un puñetazo y hacer un pequeño rasguño a Demigra y lanzar varias energías de corazón hacia Demigra quien con su báculo las rechazaba.

-Ataque del Corazón.

Ella lanza un ataque de corazón más grande formando una explosión, sin embargo con su bastón, Demigra aparta el humo.

-es inútil. Entrégame tu cristal sagrado ahora.

-No te lo daré.

Demigra usa su velocidad para tomar a Chibiusa de su uniforme.

-tus poderes no podrán con mi poder divino. Rinde…

Es entonces que Demigra recibe de su espalda un Super ataque que suelta a Chibiusa, este mira detrás y observa a Tuxedo Mask.

-No me importa que seas un dios demonio. Aléjate de mi Hija Monstruo.

-Papa…

Demigra molesto se acerca a Tuxedo Mask, este último trata de conectar un golpe pero recibe un puñetazo en el estómago de Demigra que lo pone de rodillas.

-juhh patético. Tomare tu cristal de oro.

Uranus y Neptune aprovechan la distracción de Demigra para darle una patada doble alejándolo de Darién.

-que sujeto más molesto.

-Príncipe se encuentra bien.

Tuxedo Mask se levanta y observa a Haruka y Michiru.

-Haruka, Michiru… están bien.

-pudimos protegernos con el muro de Neptuno y evitar el daño.

-que paso con las demás.

-Mercury se está encargando de ellas.

Amy termina de curar a Mina quien estaba gravemente herida.

-lo siento… no pude evitar salir herida.

-Hiciste lo correcto. Pudiste proteger a Chibiusa.

Demigra aumenta su ki para luego verse molesto mientras que Rober se ríe por la desgracia de su maestro.

-Jajajajaja. Demigra-sama, debería de ser más cuidadoso.

-Cállate Rober y ejecuta el plan.

-Está bien Señor.

Las Sailor Scouts se reúnen para enfrentar a Demigra quien se encontraba confiado de derrotarlas.

-acaso no lo han entendido Sailor Scouts. No pueden conmigo.

Lita se adelanta y desafiar a Demigra.

-Ya verás. Dios demonio. Yo te derrotare. Super…

-Espera Júpiter.

Es entonces que Pluto detiene a Lita de transformarse.

-Usaremos esa técnica.

-te refieres a…

-Si. El ataque de los planetas.

-Estás loca. -Grita Amy molesta. - Podrías destruir el mundo que buscamos proteger.

-Sera lo mismo, si el sigue con vida. Tenemos que confiar en que nuestro entrenamiento nos dará el control para no destruir el mundo. Si Saturn pudo hacerlo, nosotras también.

-No tenemos opción más que confiar en nosotras.

Hotaru se adelanta, Chibiusa trata de comprender a que se refieren las chicas.

-Chicas… que es lo que harán.

-Pequeña dama, príncipe. Pónganse detrás de nosotras. Derrotaremos a Demigra.

Las Sailor Scouts del sistema interior y del exterior se juntan para aumentar su ki al máximo. A lo que Demigra se muestra confiado.

-así que este es su último intento. Patéticas humanas. Acaso no lo comprenden. Soy un dios demonio.

-Prepárate Demigra. Para el ataque máximo de las Sailor Scouts. Ataque de los planetas.

Las chicas juntan sus manos para luego lanzar una gran onda de energía, sin embargo Rober usa su báculo.

-Anulación.

Con su magia Rober repele la energía volviéndola nada a los ojos absortos de las Sailor Scouts.

-no puede ser…. ¡Caímos en su trampa!

Venus se ve sorprendida y frustrada por no considerar el poder del enemigo, Chibiusa se acerca a sus amigas para animarlas.

-Chicas… no se rindan. Aun podemos…

-Tú ven conmigo.

Rober usa su báculo y con una energía oscura atrapa a Chibiusa, quitándole sus poderes de Sailor ChibiMoon.

-No… suéltame…

-¡Chibiusa!

Ella trata de resistirse sin embargo Rober la lleva hasta Demigra, quien le quita su broche, que lo destruye con sus manos para sacar el cristal rosa de Chibiusa.

-jejeje. Gracias pequeña. Ohh. - Demigra se ve maravillado con la gema. - Que hermosa gema. Digna de un dios demonio. Aunque el cristal de plata no exista, este se ve más poderoso.

En el cuartel general, Los gatos se ven preocupados.

-Esto es malo. Atraparon a Chibiusa.

-Las Sailor Scouts no tienen energía para pelear tras el último ataque.

-Artemis que podemos hacer. Rayos si tan solo Serena estuviera aquí.

-Diana… necesito que vayas por la medicina de Black para que las chicas restauren sus poderes. Este al no ver a su hija está confundido. Que... Diana donde estas.

-Tal vez fue a la batalla. Vamos a buscarla.

-Si.

Artemis y Luna se marchan sin embargo Diana había entrado a la dimensión de bolsillo de Black, escucha unos fuertes estruendos y se asusta.

-qué es esto…

Los estruendos acaban y aparece Black frente a ella.

-que sucede. Por qué rayos interrumpes mi entrenamiento. Habla ya.

A pesar de que Black se muestra inflexible, Diana saca valor para reprocharle.

-Mientras tú te divertías entrenando. Un sujeto llamado Demigra ha capturado a la pequeña dama.

-Dijiste Demigra.

Este saca una caja con medicinas y se aplica una para llevarse el resto.

En el campo de batalla, Demigra quien termina de apreciar la gema se la come y espera aumentar sus poderes pero nada ocurre.

-Tsk… que sucede. - Luego mira a Chibiusa con desdén para tomarla de la camisa. - Porque no funciona.

-jamás funcionara en ti. - Responde Chibiusa de manera fría para luego estallar en ira. - Porque no eres un miembro de la familia, ni siquiera un dios.

Al escuchar esto Demigra se enfada y ahora la ahorca, Chibiusa trata de soltarse pero es inútil.

-a.. xi…lio… He...lios.

-jejeje. No importa a quien llames es inútil. Morirás.

En ese instante una haz de luz pasa formando un estruendo que manda a Demigra lejos.

-Pequeña dama… Pequeña dama… te encuentras bien.

-aghh Helios.

-quien rayos es ese tal Helios. Acaso es tu novio.

Al ver sus oscuros ojos pude confirmar que era Black-sama pero la forma en que me carga como si fuera una princesa, hace que mi corazón lata como nunca antes lo había hecho.

-descansa, Pequeña dama. Yo me encargare de todo.

Al descender Black al suelo, las chicas se muestran feliz, Chibiusa baja al suelo, Setsuna la abraza, mientras que las chicas sonríen aliviadas de que Black las haya salvado.

-muchas gracias Black-sama. Gracias por salvar a la pequeña dama.

-Si. Qué bueno que estas aquí. Si peleamos juntos, estoy segura de que ganaremos. - Lita le agradece optimista.

-Black-sama no hay tiempo que perder. Tenemos que derrotarlo o la brecha dimensional acabara con nuestro mundo.

Aunque Amy trata de apresurarlo, Black les da la espalda para preguntar de manera fría.

-Por qué no me llamaron.

Al escucharlo hablar de esa manera las chicas se quedan inmóviles, Black voltea para mirarlas enfadado.

-Acaso son idiotas. Porque no me avisaron de esta distorsión. Y lo peor de todo fueron contra Demigra solas. ¡Acaso quieren morir!

Era la primera vez que Black estaba tan molesto, la tierna y dulce sonrisa que me dio, fue reemplazada por su mirada angustiada e irritada, pero todas sabíamos que el regaño estaba justificado, como cuando un padre se preocupa por su hijo, Black-sama se preocupó por nosotras. No debimos ir solas contra Demigra.

-Lo sentimos… Black-sama.

Las Sailor Scouts y Tuxedo Mask contestan arrepentidos por la decisión de luchar solos. Black suspira para tranquilizarse y aceptar las disculpas de sus protegidos.

-está bien. Pero la próxima vez que esto ocurra. Llámenme sin pensarlo y las ayudare.

Las chicas se ven aliviadas al ver que pueden contar con su maestro para ayudarlas. Con lo que Amy toma la iniciativa acercándose al Kaioshin para preguntar.

-Conoces a Demigra.

-Si luche contra una de sus ilusiones, por lo visto por fin escapo de su prisión espacio temporal. Tsk… infeliz y tanto esfuerzo que me costó mantenerlo a raya. – Black se muestra un poco molesto al ver que sus esfuerzos han sido nulos y no saber cómo escapo Demigra.

-Que… Prisión. Ya veo ese tipo es un criminal.

-Si. Lucho contra mi madre y su mejor amiga hace 75 millones de años. Ellas encerraron a Demigra en una prisión espacio temporal y fueron recompensadas con los títulos de Supremo Kaiosama. - Este mira al cielo y contempla la brecha dimensional formada para lanzar una conclusión. - Ahora veo. Trunks le permitió escapar.

-Eso ya lo sabemos. Luna y Artemis nos lo dijeron. – Amy le contesta corroborando la afirmación de su maestro.

-ya veo. - Este lanza un pequeño estuche que Amy atrapa. Hay medicinas adentro, úsenlas para recuperar sus energías.

-Quieres que peleemos contigo. – Pregunta Rei.

-No. Esta es mi pelea. Aunque estoy preocupado si este planeta resista el poder de un dios a su máxima expresión. – Black sonríe muy confiado.

Al ver a su maestro tan confiado Haruka y Michiru se ven un poco sorprendidas ya que estas siempre han sido precavidas ante los planes del enemigo.

-Black-sama se muestra muy confiado. No crees que lo subestimara, Michiru.

-No lo sé. Pero pronto lo veremos pelear a su máximo poder.

Demigra quien se levanta y empieza a reír a carcajadas al escuchar a Black.

-Jajaja lo ven. Al fin alguien lo reconoce. No pueden derrotar a un dios.

-De que estas hablando estúpido. Me refería a mí. No a ti. Tu solo eres un usurpador.

Ante esta osadía del Kaioshin de mirada siniestra, Demigra chasquea sus dientes conteniendo su molestia para ordenarle a su asistente.

-Rober, encárgate de esta basura.

-Sí señor.

Rober usa su magia contra Black pero este con su ki logra disiparla, ella observa a Demigra quien le da el visto bueno.

-Jajaja. Al fin podre usarlo. Cañón Aegys… preparado para disparar.

Rober sube a la tortuga para luego la boca de esta abrirse y apuntar a Black y las chicas.

-No podrás sobrevivir a este ataque.

Rober confiaba en que el ataque de la tortuga sería suficiente para destruir a Black, Las chicas al ver el peligro se muestran nerviosas e intentan advertirle a Black del poder.

-Black-sama cuidado.

-Si esa tortuga lanza esa energía. Todos… - Amy se muestra preocupada.

-Chicas observen con atención. Por qué no todos los días. Un dios muestra su poder. Este aumenta su ki para luego. ¡Ha! - Es entonces que una luz azul empieza a cegar a todos.

-Que es esa… luz. Increpa Amy con curiosidad.

-Es el poder de Black-sama.

-Cúbranse los ojos todos. - Ordena Mina.

La luz se hace mayor para luego desprenderse poco a poco hasta que se observa una sombra azul, y como un ki azul rodea a Black. Las chicas están asombradas, mientras que Chibiusa observa impresionada como Black con su cabello azul las mira a todas.

-Este es el Super Saiyajin Blue.

-Super Saiyajin Blue. – ella se muestra conmovida. – Black-sama… por… que tú cabello se hizo azul.

-Te lo explicare más tarde, ahora derrotare a ese sujeto.

Demigra se muestra irritado, mientras que Rober lanza su ataque más poderoso.

-Tsk... Eso no es nada. Cañón Aegys. Fuego.

El cañón es lanzado hacia Black la onda de energía roja está a punto de llegar a las chicas quienes se quedan quietas para ver el próximo movimiento de Black, este solo apunta con su mano y dispersa el cañón de energía usando su ki. Las chicas al verlo están impresionadas, sin embargo Chibiusa se encuentra admirada de que Black sea tan fuerte.

-Sugoi….

-Que es imposible. Como pudo detener mi cañón Aegys.

Black da una sonrisa y aumenta su ki mostrando un aura de color azul celeste. Este de sus manos reúne energía y estar en posición de ataque.

-Ka… me… Ha… me… ¡Ha! - Black lanza un Kamehameha Gigantesco que choca contra Rober y la tortuga mandándolos a volar incluso atravesando la atmosfera.

-No… Demigra-sama.

El Kamehameha es tan poderoso que incluso puede verse desde el espacio, hasta que el poder explota cerca de la luna.

-No… no puede ser… Gya!

El Kamehameha estalla con su gran poder formando una luz blanca que disipa, la oscuridad de la brecha dimensional. El sol ha salido sin embargo la brecha aún sigue abierta. Los gatos Luna y Artemis están anonadados ante tal demostración de poder.

-No puede ser… como puede tener tanto poder. Dentro de su interior.

-ahora veo. Por qué se llama así mismo un dios. – Artemis comenta después de ver la onda de energía gigantesca.

La nube de polvo empieza a disiparse y puede verse un gran agujero en el centro de Tokio, los medios informan esto a la audiencia alrededor del mundo que observaban con sorpresa el fenómeno acontecido.

-La tortuga gigante que amenaza nuestro mundo ha desparecido, pero tras la lucha, el daño fue colosal.

-Si Kobayashi, aquí desde las alturas, podemos ver como se formó un gran cañón de medio kilómetro de diámetro. Afortunadamente tras el inicio del ataque las autoridades han despejado todo el centro de Tokio.

-Ogumi… pero sabes quién es el responsable de esto.

-No lo sabemos con certeza. Pero cuando se formó una luz azul brillante y la explosión pudimos apreciar el gran cráter formado.

En el campo de batalla, Demigra estaba molesto, las chicas al mirar los daños del ataque se ven sorprendidas.

-Jahh… ¡y ese cráter gigante!

Amy impactada grita por el gran cañón que observa, Chibiusa y las demás observan el cráter formado.

-se ve muy profundo. – Comenta Rei al ver el enorme cráter.

-Si ese ataque lo recibía la tierra, esta explotaría de inmediato. – Setsuna complementa con su observación.

Mientras las chicas observaban desconcertadas los daños, los gatos logran llegar con las chicas y observar el gran cráter y asustarse. Luna molesta le reclama a Black por haber causado este desastre.

-Oye… que te sucede. Estuviste apunto de destruir la tierra.

-Lo siento. Supongo que use un poco más de poder. Es solo que quiera lastimar a ese bastardo pero escapo.

Demigra estaba en los cielos molesto pero seguía confiado en obtener la victoria al experimentar el poder de Black.

-Quien quiera que seas. Tú no puedes derrotarme, incluso no puedes destruirme. Tengo el cristal de plata de tus amigos.

-si es preciso te lo hare vomitar a golpes y después de eso. Te eliminare de la faz del universo.

-Juhh bastardo presumido.

Demigra desaparece, a lo que las chicas se ven molestas en especial Lita se encuentra indignada.

-Cobarde… huyo de Black-sama por que no puede con él.

-ya sé dónde está. Quédense aquí en este lugar y por nada del mundo vengan a ayudarme.

Este aumenta su ki para volar hacia la distorsión espacio-temporal, atravesándola. Chibiusa sin embargo esta asombrada.

-Pequeña dama. Te encuentras bien.

-si estoy bien Pluto.

-No te preocupes Black-sama recuperara tu cristal, Chibiusa.

-Lo se Hotaru. Black-sama es el príncipe azul.

Todas voltean a ver a Chibiusa, mientras que ella se ve extrañada.

-ehh porque me miran así. Chicas.

-Lo llamaste príncipe azul. Pequeña dama. – Hotaru le responde.

-Que… no... No. Fue así. Quería decir que es un dios azul. Jajaja.

-de verdad. Bueno la verdad es que Black-sama ahora se ve más guapo. – Lita mira a Chibiusa con una mirada un poco traviesa para molestarla un poco.

Sí, pero siempre lo ha sido, si solo sonriera más, seria en verdad muy atractivo. Espero que el gane esta batalla, no me importa si no vuelve con mi cristal. Quiero que Black regrese sano y salvo.


	12. Capitulo 11 Super Saiyan Blue Liberado

Capítulo 11. Super Saiyajin Blue Liberado.

Black logra atraviesa la distorsión y llega hasta la prisión de Demigra, rodeado de varios cristales, Black se ve un poco curioso.

-así que este es el lugar donde te encerró mi madre y su mejor amiga.

-Que… quieres decir que la Tokito Kaioshin es tu madre.

-Que… no. Mi madre se llama Rea-sama.

-Tsk…. ya veo esa maldita. Siempre intentando convencerme de detenerme, pensando que podía derrotarme.

-en realidad te derroto. Solo que el crédito se lo llevo Cronoa.

-Ya veo. Así que tú eres el que teme la Tokito Kaioshin.

-me conoces.

-Jajaja quien no conoce a Black-sama, el Kaioshin corrupto. Tomas la misma fachada y nombre que los humanos le dan a Zamasu para poder hacer tus planes. Gracias a ti. Trunks llego a este lugar y pude encontrar un hueco por donde salir.

-Así ya que sabias que estaba aquí.

Ante la mirada molesta de Black, Demigra empieza a burlarse de Black y tomar su báculo.

-que pensabas hacer con ellas. Pensabas hacerlas tus aliadas y luego traicionarlas como lo hiciste con el primer Trunks.

-Trunks murió por su irreverencia y por no entregarme su máquina del tiempo a las buenas. Todo aquel que se alió con Trunks murió por complicidad. – este empuña sus manos al recordársele a Trunks.

-Jejeje. La verdad es que aprovecho los viajes de Trunks para ganar más poderes y energía. Pero con el cristal de tu amiguita. Seré mucho más poderoso. Observa.

Demigra toma su bastón para luego aumentar su ki y empezar a transformarse en un monstruo.

-Jajajajaja. Mira esta es la verdadera forma de un dios Demonio.

-Eres asqueroso.

Con una mirada llena de asco hacia la nueva apariencia de Demigra, Black aumenta su ki y ambos lanzarse hacia el adversario comenzando la batalla. Demigra usa su cola para golpear a Black pero este esquiva hasta que toma una cola y lo manda lejos antes de eso, Demigra conecto un coletazo haciéndolo retroceder.

En Tokio, las chicas observan que la distorsión empieza a actuar extraño, de nuevo se oscurece el cielo y fuertes relámpagos se observan en las nubes.

-Una tormenta eléctrica.

Afirma Amy con seriedad. Chibiusa junta sus manos para implorar el regreso de su maestro. Pluto al ver la preocupación de Chibiusa le toca el hombro de Amy.

-Intenta calcular cuánto tiempo le queda.

-Si. - Ella invoca sus gafas especiales y con su computadora empieza a calcular.

Mientras tanto Haruka y Michiru reflexionan acerca de gran batalla que no pueden ver.

-Michiru puedes percibirlo.

-Si. Sea lo que ocurra allí, es una batalla que está a otro nivel.

-No es cualquier batalla.

Es entonces que todas observan a Rei.

-Es una batalla entre dioses. Alguna de ustedes sintió el ki de Black o el de Demigra.

-no…

-Eso significa que hay un nivel al cual no hemos llegado. Por eso Black-sama nos pidió observar con atención. Si hay alguien con ese nivel en el torneo noso… - En ese instante Lita le toca el hombro. - Lita.

-No te preocupes por eso ahora. Solo esperemos a que todo salga bien.

-Black-sama…

-No te preocupes Chibiusa. Black-sama es nuestro maestro. El estará bien. – Rei intentaba consolar a Chibiusa.

-Si. Debo confiar en él. No importa si no trae mi cristal. Solo quiero que regrese con bien.

Al ver la decisión de Chibiusa, las chicas y Darién ponen sus esperanzas en Black. Sin embargo Luna y Artemis se ven preocupados que el cristal caiga en manos equivocadas o en las de Black.

-Estoy preocupada, si el cristal de la luna rosa de Chibiusa no regresa entonces…

-Luna. No tenemos otra opción, tenemos que confiar en él y que recupere el cristal, aunque temo que pueda quedárselo. – Este se acerca a Mercury. –cuanto tiempo queda para que la distorsión se cierre.

-5 minutos.

En la prisión temporal, Black y Demigra chocan puños, a lo que ambos se contestan con un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago, sin embargo Black logra resistir el golpe para darle un puñetazo en el rostro, avanzar rápidamente, Demigra lanza una ráfagas de kikoha pero Black las esquiva con suma facilidad usando su velocidad a lo que Demigra cargaba su ataque más fuerte lo pierde de vista.

-que. Donde está.

-Jahh… - Black suspira.

Demigra con el suspiro de su enemigo se da cuenta que él está detrás de él, trata de darle un coletazo pero Black lo detiene y lo lanza a los aires, sin embargo Demigra logra detenerse.

-Toma esto.

Una fuerte onda de ki arremete contra Black desde abajo sin embargo este logra con su mano lanzar otra y chocar ambas. Lo que le da tiempo para sorprender a Demigra con la teletransportacion y lanzar un puñetazo pero Demigra logra detener su mano y contraatacar pero Black logra detenerlo forzando a ambos medir su fuerza física aumentando su ki.

-Qué clase de transformación divina es esta.

-Es el Super Saiyajin Blue.

Demigra molesto intenta aumentar su ki pero Black logra apartarlo con una patada a lo que ambos se retiran para luego verse una clara diferencia.

-Que sucede. Ya estás cansado.

-Jahhh. Jahh… - este jadea un poco para luego lanzarse hacia Black pero este lo manda a volar con una bola de energía. - Tsk… maldito.

-qué pasa. Ese es el poder del dios demonio Demigra.

Black continua con una arremetida de golpes a lo que manda a volar a Demigra de un puñetazo se sitúa detrás de este para patearlo a lo más alto de la prisión, sin embargo Demigra siente como el poder del cristal rosa le recupera resistencia y rápidamente sorprende a Black con un puñetazo, este alcanza a detener su caída para arremeter contra Demigra, este último manda un cañón de energía que Black esquiva, y contestar con bolas de energía que chocan en este último sin embargo después de la explosión se observa como Demigra está siendo rodeado de un aura rosa.

-Jajajajaja…. Al fin. Estoy comenzando asimilar el poder del cristal rosa lunar. Solo es cuestión de tiempo para obtener el poder máximo.

-eres una decepción. - Este le responde molesto.

-que dijiste.

-Que patética clase de dios eres. Usar el poder de un humano para hacerte fuerte en especial una niña. Has caído muy bajo, Demigra. La buena noticia es que. - Black toma una postura de batalla más ofensiva. -Ya no podrás caer más bajo. La mala. - aumenta su ki. - Es que no volverás a existir.

-Que no volveré a existir. Tu madre estará de acuerdo con eso. Dudo mucho que ahora puedas verla a los ojos después de todo lo que has hecho Black.

-No estarás usando a mi madre para impedir tu muerte. – sonríe de manera orgullosa. - Es más creo que después de todo lo que has hecho estaría de acuerdo conmigo en eliminarte.

Demigra arremete pero Black conecta con un gancho al hígado que empieza trastabillar a Demigra y luego con su supe velocidad conecta un codazo en el estómago de Demigra fue tan fuerte que el impacto que el cristal de Chibiusa es vomitado por Demigra.

-no… mi cristal…

-tonto. - Le da una patada alejándolo y tomando el cristal de Chibiusa. - Es el de Chibiusa. Prepárate para tu fin.

Con gran velocidad Black arremete con una patada en la mandíbula, luego varios puñetazos, después con una patada lo manda lejos.

-bastardo.

-Ha.

Black manda un Kamehameha pero Demigra lo esquiva saltando, sin embargo el ataque solo era una distracción, Black con su velocidad monstruosa está al frente de Demigra para luego conectar más de mil puñetazos en el centro de Demigra y finalizar con un…

-Ka… me… ha… me...

-Espera podemos ir juntos contra la Tokito…

-¡Ha!

Demigra estalla en una gran explosión de energía que choca contra uno de los cristales, Black al ver que la prisión está a punto de ser destruida observa la distorsión.

-tengo que huir.

Este aumenta su ki y su velocidad, sin embargo la explosión está a punto de alcanzarlo.

-Solo un poco más.

Es entonces que la prisión explota, Black sale disparado, mientras que la distorsión se cierra en Tokio.

-no puede ser… la distorsión se cerrara en 5,4, 3, 2, 1.

La distorsión se cierra por completo sin embargo Chibiusa no percibe a Black.

-Black-sama donde estas…

-arriba.

Hotaru señala a Black que cae sonriendo, Chibiusa quiere atraparlo pero las chicas la toman para salir de allí, formando un gran estruendo en la tierra por su caída.

-fiu... eso estuvo cerca.

Las chicas junto a Darién y los gatos se acercan al lugar de impacto y ven como el cabello de Black pasa a ser oscuro de nuevo.

-Ohh no Black-sama.

-cayó desde una gran altura.

-entonces Black-sama está muerto.

Sin embargo este se levanta como si nada hubiera pasado, mientras estira su cuello. Las Sailor Scouts estaban impresionadas cuando creían que ya lo habían conocido en esos dos años, aún sigue sorprendiéndolas.

-Esa caída sí que me dolió. Oigan… que hacen allí paradas. – este sonríe un poco burlón colocando sus manos en su pelvis. - No es este el momento donde…

En ese momento Chibiusa se lanza a él con todas sus fuerzas tanto fue su impulso que logro empujarlo al suelo.

-ay tata tai. No tan fuerte. Jajaja.

-Black-sama estas vivo.

-Por supuesto que lo estoy. Pensaste que esa pequeña caída, me mataría.

-Estaba tan preocupada. – Chibiusa se recuesta en el pecho del Kaioshin intentando reprimir sus lágrimas de alivio.

-Te tengo un regalo. Déjame limpiarlo primero. Este saca un pañuelo y empieza a limpiar el cristal rosa para verse limpio. - Ten Chibiusa no lo vuelvas a perder.

Black le regresa el cristal de rosa lunar a las manos de Chibiusa.

-No lo hare. Gracias Black-sama.

Después de una ardua Batalla contra el ejército de Demigra, Las Sailor Scouts y Black pueden relajarse por su victoria. Sin embargo faltan 2 semanas para que el torneo del poder comience.


	13. Capitulo 12 El Secreto de Black

Capítulo 12. El oscuro secreto de Black-sama.

"La batalla contra Demigra fue la más ardua y difícil de las Sailor Scouts aunque no contábamos con Serena y el mundo estuvo a punto de ser destruido. Fuimos salvados por el Kaioshin de mirada siniestra, ese que nos hace reír, llorar. Que nos alivia con su llegada y nos regaña con su preocupación".

-Rei… Rei… estas escuchando.

-Ahhh sí... Chibiusa.

-Te estaba preguntando si el Super Saiyajin Blue nosotras lo podemos obtener.

-Jajaja. No lo sé. Chibiusa.

-te imaginas, si pudiera volverme así. No necesitaría ni un tinte.

-Creo que Serena en el futuro pensara que te convertiste en una rebelde.

-Me alegra que hayamos triunfado. Pero aún les falta mucho por aprender. No pudieron vencer al villano final y el centro de Tokio está totalmente destruido.

Al escuchar a Luna las Sailor Scouts y Darién están desanimados, sin embargo Artemis y Diana llegan junto con Black.

-Luna no seas tan dura con ellas. Todos hicieron un gran trabajo. Gracias al entrenamiento de Black, lograron derrotar a varios enemigos.

-Es verdad. Las Sailor Scouts del futuro no son tan fuertes como ustedes y eso que solo están a la mitad del entrenamiento.

-Tienen mucha razón. Estoy orgulloso de ustedes. Lograron derrotar a enemigos muy fuertes. Creo que… - este empieza a tocarse la cabeza y señal de vergüenza hace una reverencia. - Siento haberme enojado con ustedes… pero era muy…

"Estábamos sorprendidos, Black-sama se disculpó con nosotras, yo pensaba que aún seguía enojado. Nosotras pensábamos que podíamos ganarle a Demigra pero la realidad era que no estábamos preparados para derrotar a Demigra. Sin embargo él estaba orgulloso de nosotras, es la primera vez que como grupo recibimos este halago".

-Lo sabemos Black-sama. – Amy sonríe ante la disculpa de Black. – no tienes que disculparte.

-Sí, sabíamos que no podíamos derrotar a ese tipo, desde el principio. Era algo que no quería aceptar. - Suspiro Lita.

-Pero aun así queríamos intentarlo. Nosotras las Sailor Scouts iremos y ganaremos el torneo del poder. Por eso sigue con nosotros Black-sama.

-aprecio tu sinceridad Setsuna. Procuren descansar esta semana lo más posible. Muy pronto continuaremos con la fase 3 y la 4.

"Chibiusa se acerca a mí, para susurrarme algo, la verdad no sé por qué me lo pidió."

-por favor Rei. Puedes hacerme ese favor, si eres tú. No se negaran.

-está bien. Chibiusa. –Rei Sonríe ante la sugerencia de Chibiusa y luego le susurra algo más.

"Chibiusa se sonroja, a diferencia de Serena ella trata de ocultar sus sentimientos, supongo que esa es su forma de amar".

-¿por qué no hacemos una fiesta de la victoria?

-ehh a que te refieres Rei. – Mina le pregunta a Rei.

-Saben las escuelas cerraran esta semana por los disturbios de hoy y como estamos en esta época, por no vamos a ver los Sakura.

-Que romántico Rei. Yo quiero ir. – Chibiusa sonríe al ver que Rei propuso un buen lugar.

-Haruka y yo también iremos.

-me parece divertido ir a ver los Sakura. Será grandioso y podre estudiar un poco.

-¡Amy!

Amy se toca la cabeza un poco avergonzada al ver que todas le remarcan su impulso de estudiar en todo lugar y momento.

-Me parece genial que hagamos una fiesta de celebración. – Lita remarca el hecho de celebrar por su victoria.

-Si hace tiempo que no nos reuníamos todos que no sea para entrenar. – Rei trae el hecho de que casi siempre se reunían.

-esta será la oportunidad perfecta para mostrar mis facultades culinarias.

Lita, Rei y Amy se ven un poco estupefactas al ver que Mina preparara algo.

-Solo espero que no vayas a confundir las salsas. - Responde Lita.

-Claro que no. Me levantare temprano y preparare la comida más deliciosa. Ya saben al que trabaja temprano dios lo ayuda.

-No. Mina es al que madruga dios lo ayuda.

-Si eso mismo.

-Jahh está bien. Un poco de descanso no les hará nada mal, pero el próximo entrenamiento comenzara pronto no es así Black-sama.

-Procuren comer bien pero con moderación y nada de licor.

Luna cae al suelo pensando que Black esta vez si la apoyaría.

-Está bien. Tengamos esa fiesta.

Al ver que Luna cede las chicas se ven triunfantes. Mientras que Rei le susurra a Mina en el oído. A lo que ella sonríe.

-bien debo ir…

Antes de que Black se fuera, Mina lo detiene, tomándole de la mano.

-Que sucede...

-Chibiusa quiere decirte algo.

Chibiusa se encuentra un poco tímida jugando con sus dedos a lo que Rei le empuja para acercarla a Black.

-No me empujes Rei.

-sucede algo.

-ehh yo… yo… quería saber. - Chibiusa aparta un poco la mirada de Black.

-vamos Chibiusa mírame a los ojos.

Chibiusa lo mira a los ojos y al ver la sonrisa de Black, ella se sonroja para decirlo rápidamente.

-Ven con nosotras mañana, a las 10 de la mañana en el parque Chuo. Si no tienes un almuerzo, Lita te prepara uno. Así que por favor ven con nosotras. Por favor.

Las chicas empezaban a susurrarse entre sí.

-que rápido será que le entendió. – Rei se ve extrañada al ver que Chibiusa lo dijo muy rápido.

-que linda es Chibiusa cuando se sonroja. – Haruka sonríe al ver la vergüenza de Chibiusa.

-Haruka… tú crees que está enamorada.

-No lo sé. Pero puede ser posible. – Haruka sonríe ante una Michiru un poco confundida.

Mientras que Mina se ve sorprendida.

-No lo creo. Ella tiene a Helios, no es verdad Amy.

-Tal vez Mina, pero el corazón de una doncella puede cambiar.

Black al ver a Chibiusa y el valor que tuvo para invitarlo, este se agacha para estar a la misma altura y dar su aprobación.

-está bien iré.

-de verdad.

-si.

-de verdad, de verdad, de verdad.

-No tienes que decirlo tantas veces. Estaré allí. Vendré con alguien muy especial mañana.

-alguien muy especial. Acaso es tu novia.

-Quien sabe.

-Moooo… - ella hace pucheros sin embargo Black le acaricia el cabello a modo de juego.

-Solo bromeo Chibiusa. Bien nos vemos.

Black desaparece con la teletransportacion, mientras que Chibiusa está feliz.

-Te vez muy feliz pequeña dama.

-Si. Black-sama vendrá mañana y veremos los pétalos en flor. Será como una cita…

Todas miran a Chibiusa extrañadas a lo que Chibiusa se tapa la boca para luego.

-Es una cita para divertirnos. Jajajajaja. - Chibiusa se transforma en Serena. - Bueno nos vemos mañana a las 10.

Al irse Chibiusa las chicas se reúnen para conversar. Michiru quien ha visto la escena intrigada, quiere llegar a una conclusión.

-Sera posible. A Chibiusa le gusta a Black.

-No lo creo Michiru. Tu qué piensas Mina. - Rei le contesta.

-De ninguna forma. Black es guapo pero tiene una personalidad sádica y Chibiusa es demasiado cariñosa y consentida.

-Si no son el uno para el otro. Además ellos se separaran ya que Chibiusa debe irse y después del torneo Black… Ohh.

Lita se queda pensativa para luego mirar a las chicas seriamente.

-Chicas. Suficiente. Black no es una opción segura. Además Helios estará allí, cuando ella regrese al futuro o sea que tenemos que separarlos y evitar que estén juntos.

-A Chibiusa no le gustaría eso.

Hotaru las mira de manera amenazante, mientras que Rei, Mina, Lita y Amy retroceden por el aura de Hotaru.

-Si ustedes hacen esa tontería, le diré a Chibiusa.

-Cálmate Hotaru. Solo lo decimos en broma. - Se excusa Lita moviendo las manos.

-pero Hotaru. No crees que Chibiusa será feliz con Helios. Porque según lo veo. Black es solo un amor de verano. – Michiru comenta su preocupación a Hotaru.

-tiene razón Hotaru. Black-sama se ira, y no sabemos si le gusta a Chibiusa. – Haruka remarca el hecho de la partida segura de Black.

-Pero que dices… Si la última vez la salvo de manera romántica como un príncipe. - Hotaru coloca sus manos y fantasea recordando ese momento.

-Chibiusa solo esta flechada, por Black. No creen que pasara pronto. Así que no debemos preocuparnos.

-Tienes razón, Michiru.

"Lo dudo Michiru, jamás había visto a la pequeña dama tan feliz y contenta. Jamás la había visto desear el regreso de alguien. Es la primera vez que veo el deseo de cambiar el cristal e incluso a si misma por el bien de Black. Debo hablar con él, pero donde esta…"

-y tú que piensas Pluto. – Lita desea preguntarle pero…

-Ahhh Pluto. – Mina se da cuenta que ella no estaba.

-A donde fue Setsuna. – Lita cruza los brazos, mientras se cuestiona el paradero de la Sailor Scout del tiempo.

Setsuna quien había usado el corredor del tiempo sale a una dimensión completamente destruida.

-que fue lo que sucedió aquí.

Ella exploraba el palacio del Milenio de Plata destruido.

-Oigan… hay alguien aquí. Reina Serenity. Rey Endimión. No… puede ser.

Al salir del palacio, Setsuna observa impresionada 8 tumbas, rodeadas de algunas flores, mirando el lugar le pareció extraño, solo está el verde del césped en estas tumbas y el resto es suelo esta erosionado y nada crece. Setsuna mira detenidamente y empieza a lagrimear llena de tristeza al leer el epitafio.

-aquí yacen las guerreras quienes esperaban a su reina y protegieron su reino hasta su último aliento. – ella trata de no desplomarse en la tristeza pero al ver las dos grandes tumbas, no puede resistir más. – Rey Endimión…. Pe… que… ña… Dama… NOOOO!

Por primera vez Setsuna quien conocía la soledad se muestra vulnerable, las personas a quienes amaba habían conocido un destino cruel. Ella mira las tumbas de las guerreras y se sorprende de hallar una en especial.

-Sailor Plutón…

Con más preguntas que respuestas Setsuna trata de calmarse y limpia sus lágrimas. Media hora después, ella junta sus manos para orar por las almas de los fallecidos y con su báculo aparecer flores y colocarlas, en especial las dos grandes. Ella vuelve a la normalidad para no ser encontrada y empieza a reflexionar.

"que significa esto…. Por qué Black-sama llego aquí. Acaso él lo hizo…. No… no lances conclusiones precipitadamente, tal vez haya una explicación como lo que le ocurrió a Serena"

-No sé qué pretendes con esto, pero necesito respuestas y más te vale contestarlas o me conocerás Black-sama.


	14. Capitulo 13 Complot

Capítulo 13. Complot.

-Donde estas Black-sama.

Setsuna encuentra el ki de Black, con la teletransportacion ella llega a un planeta con el cielo verde y algunos árboles de color blanco.

-que planeta más hermoso. Ahora donde estas Black-sama.

Ella camina hasta encontrar un gran árbol de hojas rosa junto con unos frutos de color blanco.

-Es parecido a los cerezos de la tierra.

Al tocarlo una voz extraña pregunta.

-¿Quién anda allí?

Una voz diferente a la que ha escuchado pregunta aunque su voz era suave en su tono se mostraba una gran fiereza. Setsuna no sabe que responder y prefiere quedarse callada, sin embargo decide acercarse a la voz. Es entonces que observa a Black sentado junto a otro Black pero su cabello y sus ojos son diferentes al que conoce igual su color de piel más oscura que el Black.

-Black-sama…

Ambos Black giran, sin embargo al observar a un extraterrestre de color verde que le abre la puerta, ella cae.

-uhh… quien eres Humana.

-Setsuna que haces aquí.

-Black yo…

-Me disculpas un momento.

-Date prisa. Uhh… Ningen.

El Black de apariencia más oscura la mira con desdén a lo que el Black que lo conoce le da una mirada de desaprobación al otro. Sin embargo el Black de piel más oscura, mira al extraterrestre de color verde.

-Oye Zamasu, por que no la mataste cuando tuviste la oportunidad.

Al escuchar esas palabras, Setsuna retrocede impresionada, a lo que Black mira con Desdén a su homónimo de piel morena.

-Tsk… imbécil.

-Jahh… crees que me importa la vida de esa cucaracha mortal. Eres demasiado amable. Ki…

En ese momento Black toma al otro de piel morena del dogi.

-Ni te atrevas a decir mi nombre o te matare.

-jejeje. Tranquilízate. Solo estaba bromeando. Ki…ki… Jajajajaja. – este se ríe de manera burlona.

-Tsk… eres un bastardo lo sabias. – este lo suelta. - Goku Black.

-al igual que tú. Jajaja. Vamos desaste de esa humana o quieres que lo haga yo. - Este sonríe de manera sádica mientras saca de su mano una espada de Ki.

-yo me encargare muchas gracias.

Setsuna al mirarlos un poco reconoce los pendientes potara pero de color verde, incluso en ambos observa el anillo del tiempo. Zamasu le mira con desdén para preguntarle a Setsuna.

-y se puede saber qué hace una escoria hu…

-Ya cállate Zamasu y ve a preparar más te.

Este le toma de la mano, sin embargo Zamasu se ve tranquilo y se aleja.

-juhh… solo eres nuestro aliado porque eres tan eficiente en asesinar a Son Goku, si no jamás te permitiríamos estar con nosotros. El más grande traidor de la historia.

-ya veo. Pero tú caíste más bajo al confiar en el traidor más bajo de la historia. Que dirán de ti. Kaioshin Zamasu.

Este le toma de la mano a Setsuna para dirigirse al árbol de la vida.

-No te parece hermoso este árbol. Black-sama.

-Ahórrate tu apreciación de este planeta. No debiste seguirme.

-Necesito hablarte sobre Chibiu… - en ese momento Black le cubre la boca con su mano.

-Escúchame... este lugar no es seguro para hablar, volveremos a nuestra dimensión. 29 universo 6.

Es entonces que Black usa el anillo del tiempo para transportarse a la dimensión donde se encuentran dentro de una capsula.

-qué significa esto.

Ella observa a un chico que estaba con su cabello amarillo y un sujeto más adulto pero con el cabello azul como Black.

-Azul…

-Este es el Super Saiyajin Blue, el más poderoso. Si tú sigues entrenando podrás alcanzar este poder.

-Yo... puedo alcanzar este poder.

-así que… - Setsuna deseaba hablar pero….

-guarda silencio.

Setsuna guarda silencio para observar el combate no obstante, en un instante Vegeta conecta un poderoso puñetazo en el estómago.

-este dolor jamás lo olvides.

Kyabe cae al suelo, mientras que Vegeta caminaba como si nada volviendo a la normalidad.

-Kyabe… Kyabe… Esta inconsciente. El ganador es el participante Vegeta.

-bien ya los despistamos. Regresemos ahora.

Sin embargo Hit abrió los ojos un poco interesado al ver como dos personas se alejan, mientras que mira a Goku quien con una sonrisa esperaba su desafío. Hit cierra los ojos.

"Será un desvarió no. Eso fue algo real. Una mujer con el mismo poder que yo. Solo que no sabe utilizarlo."

Al regresar Setsuna y Black se encuentran en una isla desierta.

-cómo llegamos aquí.

-Estamos en nuestro tiempo.

-querrás decir en el mío.

-Tienes razón. Es una isla desierta a unos cuantos kilómetros de Japón. Vengo aquí a relajarme, meditar y comer.

-ya veo. Entonces básicamente vives en una cueva. Jajaja.

-No te pases de graciosa. Como llegaste al futuro de Trunks número 09.

-ya veo. Así que tu…

-ese fue otro Trunks. El Trunks que mato a Serena es el número 16. Así que dime como llegaste al universo 10.

-Black-sama deberías de ser más cuidadoso. No eres el único que puede cruzar por el corredor del tiempo. Chibiusa y yo… Es más todas las Sailor Scouts podríamos ir si vamos juntas.

-Ya veo. Cuantas puertas hay por el corredor. La última vez, conté unas 40.

-he contado 50 puertas, hasta ahora.

-Tsk… maldición, y percibiste mi ki no es verdad.

-así es.

– (eso significa que los poderes de Setsuna se vuelven más sensibles en el corredor). -ahora puedes preguntarme lo que sea.

-Nos estas utilizando para tu beneficio. – Setsuna le cuestiona seriamente ya que su imagen de un Kaioshin bueno empezaba a desmoronarse. – Aunque todas nosotras confiamos en ti. Porque cuando un día haces un acto heroico y de valentía, al día siguiente haces otro acto de cobardía y traición.

-yo jamás las traicionaría. – este le responde con sinceridad. - Las entrenare a todas ustedes y peleare con ustedes hasta el final. Ganaremos el torneo del poder. Reviviremos a Serena y me iré para jamás volver si eso es lo que te place.

-Si aún confías en nosotras. Entonces nosotras confiaremos en ti. Pero déjame decirte que estoy decepcionada.

-Tsk… eso es mucho peor. Preferiría que estuvieras furiosa conmigo y quisieras matarme. – Black suspira ante las palabras de Setsuna.

-por qué lo dices.

-Del odio al amor hay un solo paso. Sin embargo la decepción puede matar casi toda esperanza.

-entonces no mates lo último de esperanza que me queda en ti.

Black cede ante la respuesta de Setsuna y decide contestar todas sus inquietudes.

-¿qué quieres saber?

-Necesito respuestas. Así que Contesta. Primero ¿Quiénes son esos tipos?

-Zamasu y Goku Black. Hice un trato con ellos a cambio de liberarme del Yugo de la Tokito Kaioshin, les ayudaría a…

-a que a destruir Tokio de Cristal y arrasar con toda la vida en el planeta.

-Tsk… lo que hice no tiene nada que ver con Tokio de cristal.

-entonces a que los ayudaste.

-Eliminar a los últimos guerreros Saiyajin y la patrulla del tiempo.

Flashback.

-Beat... que ocurre. No dijiste que eras el mejor patrullero del tiempo. – este le pisa la espalda de manera inmisericorde.

-aghh no hagas esto. Estas cambiando el futuro.

-Así es Beat. Esa es mi intensión. Tamashi no Dorabo.

La espada de Ki de Black se transformó en una mano de Ki, Black con la mano de ki le arranca el alma del cuerpo de Beat para destruirlo con una bola de energía.

-maldito Asesino como te atreviste. Yo lo amaba. Amaba a Beat.

-Entonces muere por él. Querida Note. Schukuchi.

Es en ese instante Note recibe varios puñetazos en su costado que aumentan en velocidad para luego Black aparece detrás de ella.

-Adiós Note y no regreses.

Note cae al suelo con lágrimas en los ojos para cuando estaba a punto de exhalar su último aliento Este con la mano le arranca su alma y repetir el mismo proceso que con Beat. Es entonces que Goku y Vegeta se levantan furiosos con el patrullero del tiempo.

-insecto. Cómo pudiste matar a tus compañeros.

-No hiciste lo mismo con Nappa, Vegeta.

-que dijiste…

-No tienes autoridad moral para reprocharme absolutamente ¡nada!

-Pero yo si, por que mataste a tus amigos. Eres un maldito Traidor.

-Puede que esa sea tu perspectiva pero la realidad es que los libere del Yugo de la patrulla del tiempo. Ohh... esperen un momento.

Black apunta con su dedo en dirección opuesta a ambos Saiyajin. Trunks quien estaba en la batalla final, estaba superando a Zamasu con la ayuda de los últimos terrícolas usando la energía que Goku reunió antes para formar la Genkiespada sin embargo cuando Trunks estaba a punto de clavar su espada en el estómago de Zamasu, este recibe un rayo mortal en todo su hombro soltando su Genkiespada.

-aghh… no puede ser…

-Jahhh… Jahhh… Bastardo…. No podías hacerlo de otra forma. Da igual. Has cumplido bien tu trabajo. Nuevo Black.

Trunks voltea y se ve anonadado de que el mismo patrullero que lo había salvado en el pasado ahora le haya traicionado, aunque Zamasu no se ve del todo complacido ya que recibió el ataque en su pecho también.

-tu… porque… si tu…

Zamasu se regenera de inmediato y se une a Black con su cuchilla de Ki, en un ataque combinado despedazan a Trunks y lo parten en tres partes, la cabeza de Trunks cae primero y luego su torso. En ese momento Goku y Vegeta estaban furiosos.

-Malditos sean… traeré a Zeno-sama.

-Te refieres a este botón.

Black sostenía el botón como si fuera un juego para luego guardarlo. Goku y Vegeta estaban sorprendidos. Goku quien sospechaba le pregunta.

-Donde está el otro patrullero.

-Ahhh de refieres a Blaze. Lo asesine. – este empieza hacer una mirada arrogante de desaprobación a los dos Saiyajin. - Déjame ver si tu plan funcionaria. Creíste que al presionar el botón Zeno-sama vendría y los salvaría no es verdad. Pero olvidaste un pequeño detalle.

Este presiona un botón de su reloj. En la cabaña, Bulma prepara la nave pero….

-que... no es posible. Porque…

Bulma se encuentra profundamente molesta ya que la máquina del tiempo no funciona como si sus circuitos fueran quemados es entonces que gruñe con furia.

-maldición… un PEM. Lo sabía. Sabía que no tenía que dejar a ese mocoso tocar la máquina del tiempo.

-que significa Bulma-san.

-El mocoso uso un Pulso electromagnético, eso significa que la máquina del tiempo….

-no funciona. – Mai con desesperación balbucea su afirmación.

En el campo de batalla, Goku y Vegeta estaban molestos, mientras que Black sonríe de manera siniestra.

-de verdad pensaron que los dejaría escapar. Ustedes morirán. – Se convierte en Super Saiyajin 2.

-Aghh… que es este Ki… - Goku se ve sorprendido por el Ki que sienten.

-bastardo… Ni siquiera sabía que era un Super Saiyajin pero su transformación.

-Zamasu-sama su fusión acabara pronto, permítame matar a estos dos. Miserables Saiyajin.

-Como tú gustes.

Al finalizar la batalla Goku Black, Zamasu y Black caminaban por la tierra.

-Ahora que ya terminamos con ellos, Zamasu que sugieres. – Goku Black sonríe presumidamente al ver a los humanos restantes temerosos.

-Juhh pues yo sugiero acabar con todos los humanos.

-No lo harán.

-que dijiste.

-Tenemos un trato. Acabaría con ellos a cambio de que ustedes les den la oportunidad de redimirse a los humanos. Mírenlos. Ya aprendieron la lección.

-Lección, quien te crees que eres para darnos una lección maldito traidor.

Mai expresa con ira su opinión sin embargo Black le responde.

-Si no pasaba esto, Zamasu los mataría y Zeno destruiría este universo pero ahora tendrán una oportunidad, humanos. – este mira a Mai con una sonrisa amenazadora. - Mai será mejor que los ayudes o si no sabré que fuiste tú y no desearas que vuelva por ti.

End flashback.

Al escuchar su historia Setsuna se ve contrariada, por un lado nota la sinceridad de Black, cometer un pecado tan horrible para salvar la vida de todo un universo. Sin embargo esta triste porque puede que esto pase con ellas en el futuro.

-Black-sama tengo otras preguntas. Si decidimos luchar contra ti. Nos mataras.

-No lo sé. Jamás había contemplado esa situación.

-Si Zamasu y Goku Black vienen por nosotros. Tú lucharas a nuestro lado.

-Si.

-Por ultimo. Amas a la pequeña dama.

-Si. Es como mi hi…

-No mientas di sí o no.

-Si quieres que me aleje de ella lo hare, incluso puedo hacer que me odie de verdad. Tengo bastantes chistes sobre su edad. – sonríe de manera burlona. – y algunos sobre su cabello.

-suficiente de bromas. No te saldrás de esto tan fácil. Si amas a Chibiusa sufrirás porque estarás tan cauteloso de revelar tu oscuro pasado por que te odiara y si no la amas seguirás cauteloso pero de evitar que ella se entristezca y no participe en el torneo con tu indiferencia.

-Juhh no sería mejor si la amara. Ya sabes que soy muy cruel y no me importan los sentimientos.

-te ocultas tras un halo de crueldad para evitar que notemos tu amabilidad. Cuando decidiste hacer que Serena y Darién terminen estabas preocupado por ellos. Te preocupas por la pequeña dama, la miras desde lejos a veces con una sonrisa de ternura y otras de melancolía. Serena tenía razón. Eres bueno en el fondo. Nos vemos mañana. Le diré a Chibiusa donde está tu casa y te visite.

Pluto desaparece con la teletransportacion, mientras que Black salta para luego meterse en el agua y bucear hasta las profundidades donde reflexiona.

"Mi amada oscuridad… esconde mis pecados para que nadie pretenda vengarse contra mí. Impide que la luz llegue hasta mí y se aproveche de mi amabilidad para hacerme sufrir. Amada crueldad impide que la compasión me haga tomar decisiones irracionales. Madre. Dijiste que el amor es la fuerza más poderosa pero te equivocas es la muerte. A todos les llega por igual y no discrimina a nadie, sea dios, ángel, humano o incluso Zeno-sama".


	15. Capitulo 14 Invitados Inesperados

Capítulo 13. Día de Campo I. Invitados inesperados.

"El día de campo ha llegado, pronto veré a Black-sama. Me pregunto si le gustara mi comida."

-jejeje. No puedo esperar.

-Serena.

La madre de Serena se acerca y es entonces que se sorprende al ver a su hija cocinando y empieza a lagrimear.

-Hija… acaso tu…

-Su desayuno ya está listo.

Ella observa que las comidas de Mama, Papa, Sami y Serena están listas.

-querida serás una gran esposa.

-de verdad. Yo espero que al le guste mi comida.

-No te preocupes querida. A Darién le encantara. Un caballero siempre apreciara la comida hecha con amor. Luego observa a Chibiusa preparar dos almuerzos. Por qué prepararas otro almuerzo.

-Es para Bla… para practicar, espero que Darién le gusten. Jajaja.

-Mama, escuche que Serena término con Darién.

-Sami…

-por qué me mentiste Serena.

-yo lo siento… es que Darién y yo terminamos y no quería que estés decepcionada de mí.

-Estoy decepcionada que me hayas mentido Serena. Quiero que te disculpes con Darién.

-si Mama… Ahhh casi se queman.

Ella saca las papas a la francesa para luego preparar los almuerzos, una caja de almuerzos tiene una pañoleta rosa con un conejito blanco, mientras que la otra tiene una pañoleta negra con un conejito negro.

-se ven tan tiernos.

-ehh porque este conejo siempre está de mal humor. Es horrible.

-Claro que no. Puede verse de mal humor por fuera pero lindo y tierno por dentro.

-Ahhh Serena… Mi hermana tiene un bicho raro.

-cállate Sami.

"Darién y Black pensaron que era mejor que les borrara sus memorias, era lo mejor. Los dos se preocuparon por mi bienestar y el de Mama. No sé si este mal, pero en mi corazón Helios está cada vez más y más pequeño y Black-sama más y más grande".

Al llegar al parque Chuo, las chicas estaban reunidas.

-Chibiusa por aquí.

Chibiusa se sienta junto con sus amigas pero nota que faltan los chicos.

-Donde están Darién y Black-sama.

Rei se adelanta para contestarle a Chibiusa.

-sobre Darién… Recibí una llamada y dijo que no vendría.

-qué pero porque Darién no va a venir.

-Él dice que este lugar le recuerda mucho a Serena.

-pobre Papa, y yo que quería estar con él y Black-sama.

-No ha llegado. Pero tiene una sorpresa para nosotras.

-una sorpresa. Que es. Que es…

En un instante Black llega con la teletransportacion mientras que dos personas se encuentran escondidas.

-Hola a todos. Ehh esperen donde esta Darién, creí que estaba con ustedes. Ya veo. Bueno lastima por él. Ella es mi primera sorpresa.

-Hola a todos. Ella saluda a las chicas para luego ver a las chicas un poco llorosas. Ehh que sucede chicas, porque están….

-¡Serena!

Lita, Rei y Mina se abalanzan hacia Serena pero ella los esquiva.

-qué mala…

-eso me dolió.

-Lo siento Lita y Mina. Pero no quería recibir una tacleada de ustedes. Jejeje.

-Serena… tú y yo tenemos que hablar. La última vez… me callaste no es verdad.

-ay no… la abusadora de Rei llego.

-con que abusadora no. Esto te dolerá Serena.

-Está bien. Hazlo rápido, después de todo me lo merezco.

Serena se ve agachada pero recibe un pequeño golpecito para luego abrazarla con fuerza.

-Serena tonta… No vuelvas a preocuparme. Qué bueno que reviviste.

-Nos alegra mucho tenerte de vuelta Serena.

-Amy, Rei… lo siento. Pero aún sigo muerta.

-Ehh que dijiste.

-Miren ahora soy un ángel. Jajaja. - Ella señala un halo de ángel a lo que las chicas no lo comprenden.

-que sucede aquí. Pregunta Amy.

-Bueno Serena le pidió a Emma-sama de este mundo que le diera permiso por un día.

-Mama…

-Chibiusa….

-Mama…

Chibiusa abraza a su madre mientras llora en sus brazos.

-tonta… tonta… porque… porque… haces tantas travesuras. Me miran raro en la casa solo porque quiero ser como una dama.

-lo siento Chibiusa… cuando reviva seré más ordenada y seré una dama digna de imitar. Lo hiciste muy bien Chibiusa. Black-sama me conto muchas cosas sobre ti. Derrotaste a un villano tu sola y con Pluto y Saturn derrotaste al musculoso que ninguna otra podía derrotar.

-Oye yo podía derrotarlo. Serena.

-Lo se Lita… tu también estuviste increíble. Todas ustedes estuvieron increíbles.

-este es el mejor día de mi vida.

-Espera Chibiusa aún hay más. Tengo un regalo para ti.

\- que para mí. Que es que es…

-ya puedes salir.

Es entonces que detrás de él, Chibiusa su boca está abierta y trata de cubrírsela por encontrarse de nuevo con Helios.

-no puede ser… es imposible….

-Pequeña dama. - Este se arrodilla a Chibiusa para luego besarle la mano. - He vuelto para verte. El tipo de ropas oscuras me dijo que tenía que visitarte que aún no te habías ido. Tenemos mucho de qué hablar pequeña dama.

-Si.

Chibiusa se sonroja a lo que Black la mira feliz, pero al Chibiusa mirarlo ella aparta la vista de Black y Helios.

-Pequeña dama te encuentras bien.

-Si… yo. Qué bueno que estas aquí Helios. - Sonríe ante el reencuentro con su amigo.

-Bueno es hora de comer.

-Pero Lita apenas son las 10.

-Ahhh ya veo.

-como no hay nadie cerca por que no hacemos un concurso para entretenernos.

-Un concurso.

-Espero que hayan traído una muda de ropa porque nos mojaremos.

-que…

-no me digan no lo hicieron.

-Yo si lo hice.

Chibiusa levanto su mano mientras que Setsuna, Hotaru, y Lita también. Después de cambiarse a unas ropas deportivas. A lo que Helios y Serena se mostraron un poco pensativos.

-uhh por que las chicas están obedeciéndolo.

-Ahhh eso. Es porque es su maestro de artes marciales. La historia es muy larga.

En el lago Black se coloca en el estanque a lo que las chicas se preguntan.

-No crees que debemos pedir permiso para esto.

-No se preocupen. Diana nos reservó este parque para nosotros solos.

-Diana que hiciste traviesa. Pregunto Serena.

-Bueno Black-sama dijo que necesitaba esta área totalmente despejada, y como está cerca del área de Tokio destruida entonces pedir la evacuación fue fácil. Pero si nos ven la policía adiós.

-entonces estamos cometiendo un delito.

-No pasa nada. Helios además necesitábamos relajarnos. Me pregunto si Darién vendrá.

-No te preocupes Serena el vendrá. Rei sonríe mientras termina de enviar su mensaje.

-Serena cuéntanos como es el más allá.

-Bueno verán.

Flashback.

-así que quieres entrenar.

-Si por favor. Black-sama.

-esto es difícil. No sé si poder sacar tiempo, además yo soy muy cruel e incluso sádico.

-eso no es verdad, yo sé que eres bueno en el fondo. Es solo que no me quieres entrenar. Malvado.- Le saca la lengua pero Black se la coge.

-Por sacarme la lengua, no te entrenare hasta que pases mi prueba.

-Prue….ba que pru….eba… dim… elo. Dim… elo. – Black le deja su lengua para indicarle un camino largo.

-ves ese camino de allí. Le pedí a Emma-sama que te diera tu cuerpo.

-Ahhh pero porque no está apuñalado ni se ve la cicatriz.

-pon mucha atención. Ese camino de allí. El camino de la serpiente es un camino de más de 1 millón de kilómetros.

End flashback.

-Espera tu recorriste toda esa distancia.

-No. Solo fue la cuarta parte aunque más de la mitad del camino me la pase dormida.

-Serena… cómo pudiste. Tal vez era muy exigente pero…

-Black-sama dijo que podía hacerlo. Dormir en la noche y avanzar en el día. Era imposible que una semana alcanzara esa distancia. Así que use mi cerebro.

-usaste tu cerebro, es algo difícil de creer. Para una tonta como tú.

-Rei… no seas mala. Entonces si quiera avanzar durmiendo y a la vez avanzar. Tenía que usar la máquina de limpieza. El conductor fue muy amable al recogerme todos los días.

-Ya veo. Y como recorriste el resto.

-Use mi estado de Sailor Moon para hacer el resto y volar. Cuando no tenía energías corría y luego volvía a ser Sailor Moon y correr más rápido.

-aunque te arrepentiste al llegar a la meta. Sonríe Rei.

-si. Pero fue en el planeta de Kaiosama.

Flashback.

-que rayos le ocurre a la tierra. Está muy pesado y no me puedo levantar.

-Eso te pasa por no recorrer el camino de la serpiente como se debe. Tendremos que empezar desde cero.

End flashback.

-Desde cero.

-Si. Como la gravedad de su planeta es de 4G. Solo tenía que vivir con Kaiosama por cinco días y luego empezaría el entrenamiento de verdad. Tenía que atrapar a un mono llamado Kirie. Es demasiado problemático.

-Serena ya lo atrapaste.

-No. Ese mono siempre escapa de mí. No tengo idea de cómo atraparlo. Apuesto que si pudiera moverme y usar al menos mi transformación lo atraparía.

-Serena yo puedo ayudarte a atraparlo. Sé que la gravedad de 4G es mucha pero podemos hacer algo.

-gracias Amy tu eres una gran amiga. No como otras que me juzgan.

-qué bueno que Black-sama no te entreno o hubieras abandonado al primer día.

-De verdad. No creo que haya sido tan malo.

-50 Vueltas alrededor de la entrada.

-Que… No puede ser.

-A una gravedad de 2G con una temperatura de 30 grados centígrados, el aire a una cuarta parte y eso es solo el principio.

-que… no me digan chicas que su entrenamiento es más duro que el mío.

-además de todo. Sin poderes.

-que… entonces como lo soportaron yo apenas pude en Sailor Moon.

-supongo que al principio no podíamos y después se nos hizo más fácil.

-además Serena somos dos años mayor que tú. Amy Sonríe.

-vaya… Ohh ya van a comenzar.

-Muy bien miren con atención. ¡Ha!

En el agua Black al aumentar un poco su ki empieza a generar pequeñas olas a su alrededor.

-Esto es un pequeño concurso para controlar su ki. También podemos ver quien es la Sailor Scout más fuerte.

-Ganare esto. Lita se muestra confiada.

-vaya Lita está muy confiada.

-Si. Lita es la más fuerte de todas. Incluso fue capaz de golpear a Black-sama una vez.

-Lita se ha vuelto muy fuerte, es como si ella hubiera florecido.

-Comiencen. Durante 15 minutos deberán mantener su ki de ese tamaño, no podrán disminuirlo ni aumentarlo. Contare hasta 3 para que lo reestablezcan pero nada más. Ahora empiecen.

-¡Ha!

Setsuna muestra un ki sin embargo genera olas muy pequeñas.

-eleva más tu ki. Eso es deficiente.

-¡Ha!

Es entonces que Lita aumenta su ki tanto que moja un poco a Black generando algunas olas.

-Muy bien. La participante Lita ha escogido elevar su ki a un nivel alto. Será que lo mantendrá.

-Si. Puedo.

-Me lo suponía. Amy suspira.

Hotaru intenta llegar al mismo nivel de Lita pero su ki baja.

-contare para que lo reestablezcas. Uno… dos… tres… cuatro… Hotaru perdió.

-que mal. No debí incrementarlo tanto.

Hotaru sale del agua, en el concurso quedan Setsuna, Pluto y Chibiusa que por alguna razón todos están sorprendidos.

-Eso si es un buen control de Ki.

Chibiusa flota y a pesar de eso toma una postura Zen, mientras que su Ki se mantiene estable.

-Espera un minuto ustedes pueden volar en su estado normal.

-Si. Eso fue gracias al entrenamiento de Black-sama.

-Que mal. Le pediré a Kaiosama que me entrene mejor. Por cierto quien va a ganar.

Mina y Rei sostienen que Lita, mientras que Hotaru, Michiru y Haruka.

-Setsuna ganara.

-Ahhh Haruka, Michiru… llegaron.

-Bombón… estas viva.

-No. Aún estoy muerta. Técnicamente soy un ángel.

-Entonces eres el segundo ángel más bello en todo el universo.

-El segundo y quien él es el primero. – Serena hace pucheros por el comentario de Haruka.

-Es un secreto. - Contesta Michiru mientras sostiene a Haruka de su brazo.

En ese instante Setsuna pierde.

-No puede ser.

-debiste elevar tu ki aún más y mantenerlo estable. Pensaste que tenerlo tan pequeño sería más útil y durarías más tiempo, sin embargo no sirve de nada si no mueves el agua.

-ya veo…

-Muy bien la final es entre Lita y Chibiusa.

-Vamos Chibiusa tu puedes.

Aun así Chibiusa seguía concentrada en postura Zen levitando e incrementando un poco su ki pero luego estabilizándolo. Sin embargo Lita estaba sudando para concentrarse y mantener su ki de ese nivel.

-esto va tomar tiempo. Me sentare.

Black se sienta y es entonces que observa a sus pupilas.

-Quien ganara.

Aunque la Mayoría contesta que Lita, Hotaru piensa que Chibiusa a lo que interesa a Black.

-Dinos por qué Hotaru.

-Lita necesita concentrarse mucho para mantener su ki de ese nivel, sin embargo Chibiusa aunque relajada mantiene su ki, eso significa que quien acabe su ki primero cederá y Chibiusa aún tiene muchas reservas.

\- es verdad. Chibiusa está en calma, pero también hay que tener un gran ki.

-que piensan que es más importante en el torneo del poder.

-uhh no lo sé. Las dos.

-acertaste Serena.

-¡Que!

Las chicas están asombradas de que Serena le atino.

-que bien al fin le atine.

-Eso es porque si te relajas demasiado, tu cuerpo baja la guardia, en este caso Chibiusa, pero si aumentas tu ki al máximo, este con el tiempo disminuirá. Lo mejor es tener un ki estable y aumentarlo y disminuirlo según la ocasión. Las dos me impresionan. Chibiusa alcanzo una gran concentración además de control de ki y Lita tiene una gran reserva de energía para su nivel. Si el torneo del poder fuera en estos momentos. Ellas dos serían las que durarían más tiempo.

-y piensas que ganaríamos.

Ante la pregunta de Haruka, Black mueve la cabeza en negación.

-imposible. Solo duraríamos 10 minutos o cuando mucho 15 pero ni llegaremos a la mitad.

-vaya… y ese torneo del poder es muy peligroso.

Pregunta un Helios confundido.

-Si. Pero no te preocupes nosotras ganaremos. Contesta una Rei confiada al ver a sus amigas.

-muy bien. Tiempo. Fue un empate.

Lita se ve cansada pero Chibiusa sigue meditando, es entonces que Black le dispara una bola de energía pequeña y estalla en Chibiusa dejándole la cara negra y cayendo al agua.

-Ahhh que…

-y eso reafirma mi punto.

Las chicas aplauden a lo que Chibiusa se ve un poco confundida, Lita se ríe y al Chibiusa verse al rostro grita.

-¡No! Mi hermoso rostro.


	16. Capitulo 15 Spring in my Heart

Capítulo 15. Día de Campo II. Spring in my Heart.

Helios encontraba esto un poco confuso. Mientras que Chibiusa estaba molesta porque Black le tiro una bola de energía para despertarla.

-Eres un odioso. Dispararme una bola de energía para impedir mi meditación y hacerme caer al agua.

-no fue para tanto. Además todavía te ves linda.

Entonces al escuchar a Black halagarla Chibiusa se sonroja y evita mirarlo.

-jeje... no tienes que decir esas cosas. Black-sama.

-por que no. Si es la verdad.

Chibiusa se muestra un poco avergonzada pero al ver a Helios muestra compostura, trata fríamente a Black.

-Bueno. Espero que sea verdad y no trates de escapar de tu castigo.

-piensas castigarme Chibiusa.

-Por supuesto que sí.

Chibiusa trata de mirar fríamente a Black a lo que Serena se da cuenta.

-Chibiusa… Black ya se disculpó. No tienes por qué tratarlo de esa manera.

-No escuche Chibiusa-sama perdóneme por dispararle al rostro y mojar su ropa.

-Chibiusa.

Chibiusa mira a Black y es entonces que este con sus ojos negros mostrando arrepentimiento.

-Chibiusa-sama perdóneme por dispararle al rostro y mojar su ropa.

-yo te perdono.

Chibiusa trata de resistirse a actuar dulce, a lo que las chicas deciden que es hora de comer.

-Es hora de comer, quien quiere comer mis sándwiches.

Las chicas retroceden al ver que Mina trae unos sándwiches, a lo que Mina hace pucheros.

-que malas son chicas. Mi cocina no esta tan mal.

-Me permites probar.

-Black-sama adelante toma uno.

Sin embargo este toma la canasta y empieza a comerse todos los sándwiches. Comiendo varios bocados, las chicas se ven sorprendidas de que Black terminara todos los Sándwiches.

-y como estuvieron.

-uhh tienen un saber interesante. Pero saben mejor que los cerebros de las ranas en el planeta Manu.

-y esos cerebros saben bien.

-Uhh no mucho, si no los cocinas. Pero están bien.

-Bueno espero que te gusten los míos Black-sama.

Lita le da un pastel a lo que Black come uno y sonríe.

-vaya están deliciosos.

-Oye... dijiste que los míos están ricos.

-tenían un sabor interesante.

-aunque seas amable eres muy cruel.

Mina agacha la cabeza a lo que Serena trata de animarla.

-No te preocupes Mina. El Kaiosama del otro mundo es un mal cocinero. Me tiene comiendo gusanos y algunas cosas que me hacen vomitar.

-y eso como puede hacerme feliz. Serena eres igual a Black.

-vamos alégrate Mina.

-Deberías de agradecer que Black halagara tu comida. Ya que vi como confundiste la pimienta con el picante.

-Y por qué no me lo dijiste Artemis. Lo siento Black-sama…

-que… entonces.

-no hay problema. Los Saiyajin somos más resistentes a los sabores fuertes. Quiero otro más.

Sin embargo Black seguía comiendo y pidiendo hasta que Lita cierra su canasta.

-No. Black-sama este es para Darién.

-Darién no vendrá. Por favor Lita… se buena conmigo y te prometo un mejor entrenamiento.

-suena tentador pero no.

-Qué mala. Es la primera vez en años que pruebo un Sándwich tan exquisito y me quitas el privilegio de comerlo.

Es entonces que Hotaru anima a Chibiusa a darle uno de sus almuerzos.

-No… Hotaru... que pasara con Helios. Se pondrá celoso.

-entonces que harás. Tendras que dárselo a alguno de los dos.

-hare algo mejor.

Es entonces que Chibiusa acerca su almuerzo a Helios.

-Helios ten un almuerzo para ti.

-pequeña dama… se ve muy lindo. Muchas gracias. Eres muy encantadora.

Black miraba un poco mal para susurrarse a sí mismo.

-adulador.

-Black-sama ten.

Es entonces que Chibiusa le entrega una caja de color negro con un conejito de igual color a Black quien se pregunta así mismo.

-para mi…

-si.

-gracias. Itadakimasu.

Al ver Chibiusa que Helios y Black comen de sus almuerzos se ve feliz, sin embargo se escucha una voz.

-Chicas… ya llegue.

Al escuchar la voz Serena se levanta y busca a Darién, al mirarse el uno al otro empiezan a correr hacia el otro.

-Darién…

-Serena…

-Darién…

-Serena…

Cuando estaban a punto de abrazarse una bola de energía pasa para separarlos a ambos dando una gran ola con las gotas cayendo sobre ellos, es entonces que todas se sorprenden al ver que Black fue quien lo hizo. Serena y Darién asustados miran a Black quien estaba molesto cogiendo la caja de almuerzo con una mano, mientras que con la otra les apuntaba.

-Nada de arrumacos. Ustedes están separados. Acaso ustedes abrazan a su ex. Que rayos les pasa. Juhh Humanos.

En ese momento Serena y Darién empiezan a reírse del Kaioshin, sin embargo Chibiusa quien reía, pero al ver que Helios miraba con seriedad, ella se molesta con Black.

-No puede ser… Mama y Papa se reencuentran y tú quieres separarlos. Donde tienes lo caballero Kaioshin idiota.

Es entonces que Serena mira a su hija.

-Chibiusa no pasa nada. Es que él dijo que yo no debía ponerme cariñosa con Darién.

-pero Serena… acaso no quieres abrazar a Darién por siempre.

-Chibiusa ya basta.

Black regaña a Chibiusa a lo que Serena y Darién se ven un poco cabizbajos.

-Yo… Como te va Darién.

-Me va bien Serena.

-que es esa conversación tan aburrida. No deberías de besarlo al menos.

-Chibiusa. Aquí los niños deben callar.

Black mira a Chibiusa seriamente, sin embargo ella le da una cachetada.

-No es justo. Si tú los separas yo moriré.

-No seas mimada y compórtate. Eso no pasara.

-Odio que me trates como una niña.

-Entonces deja de actuar como niña y piensa como adulta.

Ella se marcha llorando rápidamente se encontraba tan triste que evito volar por los cielos para ser hallada.

-Pequeña dama vuelve. - Helios mira a Black con enojo. - Fuiste muy cruel. Black. No te lo perdonare.

-No necesito tu perdón.

-Black. Helios tiene razón. Fuiste lejos esta vez. - Contesta Lita ante la actitud fría del Kaioshin.

Es entonces que Serena y Darién se marchan rápidamente para buscar a la pequeña dama. Helios también se marcha, sin embargo Black empieza a comer su caja de almuerzo. Mientras que las chicas, Luna y Artemis discuten con él.

-No puedo creerlo. Como te atreves a decirle a Chibiusa inmadura.

-Porque es inmadura, además de caprichosa.

-Debería de arañarte la cara.

-No te lo recomendaría porque la pondría dura como la roca y no tendrías garras, Luna.

Michiru y Haruka miran a Black.

-No crees que deberías de dejar de reprimirte.

-Reprimirme. Acaso estás loca Haruka. Un niño no puede con la fuerza de un adulto.

-Entonces Nunca harás que Chibiusa se convierta en adulta.

-No puedo obligar a alguien a crecer. Tiene que hacerlo por sí misma.

-Black no puedes usar la lógica esta vez. Tienes que llegar al corazón de la pequeña dama.

-Setsuna.

Es entonces que Helios encuentra a Chibiusa escondida detrás de un árbol.

-Pequeña dama que haces aquí.

-Ahhh Helios… yo lo siento.

-No tienes nada de que disculparte pequeña dama. El actuó mal. No entiendo por qué las Sailor Scouts le tienen miedo. Deberían de mandarlo a volar.

-Jajaja. Dudo que eso sea posible ahora.

-¿por qué lo dices pequeña dama?

-porque es nuestro maestro. La razón por la que somos tan fuertes es por su guía.

-ya veo. Pequeña dama. Nuestro encuentro se adelantó.

-tienes razón. Desearía volver pero debo quedarme aquí. Quiero revivir a Mama.

-pequeña dama. Deberías confiar en las Sailor Scouts. Pienso que tu madre debe ocupar tu lugar o ese sujeto.

-Black-sama peleara, solo uno de nosotros no peleara pero… yo sé que no iré. Aun así tengo que dar mi mejor esfuerzo.

-sabes recuerdas la primera vez que nos vimos.

-fue mágico, eras un hermoso Pegaso y cuando tomaste forma humana, me enamore de ti.

-e hicimos una promesa.

-prometí que serias mi príncipe al volver y las Sailor Amazonas serian mis amigas guardianas como las chicas con Mama, pero…

-pero…

-no sé qué hacer.

-escógeme a mí. Chibiusa. Te he esperado por mil años. Es más este mes, ya lo espere.

-Helios yo…

-Pequeña dama.

Este acerca sus labios a la mejilla de Chibiusa a lo que ella se avergüenza para luego tocar el dorso de su mano.

-Te amo Chibiusa. Cásate conmigo dentro de mil años.

-yo…. Yo…

-Chibiusa… Chibiusa….

Al escuchar a Serena llamarla la proposición de Helios queda sin respuesta a lo que Serena al mirar a Chibiusa.

-Chibiusa quieres que hablemos.

-Sí, Serena. Lo siento Helios podemos hablar luego.

-está bien pequeña dama.

Chibiusa acompaña a Serena mientras que Darién se queda con Helios quien lo mira seriamente.

-deseas casarte con Chibiusa.

-si señor pero dentro de mil años.

-quiero pedirte un favor. Por favor abstente de pedir su mano ahora. Te lo pido como amigo.

-porque usted lo dice príncipe.

-Por qué no quiero que cometas el mismo error que yo cometí con Serena.

-a que se refiere.

Mientras caminaban Serena y Chibiusa, observaban los pétalos en flor. Chibiusa estaba taciturna, a lo que Serena observa como el viento se lleva los pétalos.

-Son hermosos no es verdad.

-Si. Me hubiera gustado verlos con…

-Con quien te gustaría. Con Helios o con el Kaioshin siniestro.

-Él no es tan…

Chibiusa se muestra cabizbaja mientras que Serena le sonríe de manera tierna.

-Sabes Chibiusa, hoy seré cupido para ti.

-que…

-sabes ahora tengo una aureola de ángel.

-pero no tienes alas.

-Por el poder… Ahhh es verdad. Kaiosama me lo prohibió, así que nada de alas por ahora.

-está bien. Serena creeré que hoy eres cupido. - Sonríe un poco.

-entonces como Cupido. Escuchare tus problemas de amor.

-yo tengo una promesa con Helios y ahora él me ha propuesto matrimonio en el siglo XXXI.

-uhh ya veo. Helios fue muy arriesgado. Aunque no nos casamos, Darién me regalo un hermoso anillo.

-lo siento Mama yo quería que los dos estuvieran juntos pero me enfade contigo, porque creí que Black-sama fue rudo con ustedes y ahora no pasas tiempo con Darién.

-Ahhh eso no te preocupes. Él dijo que estamos separados, es más teníamos prohibido hablar sobre amor.

-ehh que…

-Él quería que nos conociéramos mejor. Quería contarle a Darién unos chistes de Kaiosama si el los entendía y también quería que me ayudara a cómo controlar mi ki. Kaiosama siempre me dice lo mismo una y otra vez pero no lo entiendo muy bien.

-yo podría enseñarte mama. Controlo mi Ki muy bien. Incluso Black-sama piensa que mi control de Ki es muy bueno.

-ehh con que Black-sama lo dijo.

Chibiusa al darse cuenta de nuevo baja su cabeza y es entonces que Serena le pregunta.

-y el otro chico.

-el otro chico. Me gusta, me divierto mucho con él, pero odio que me vea como una niña. No quiero salir con alguien que se avergüence de mí.

-uhh no lo sé. Entonces con quien quieres estar. Con Helios o con Black.

-No lo sé…

-No tienes que decidirte hoy, pero quiero darte un consejo. No salgas con un chico que necesite una promesa para atarte.

-entonces estas…

-tampoco salgas con un chico que se avergüence de ti.

-me dices que ninguno es bueno.

-No. Quiero que pienses si Helios necesita una promesa para enamorarte o si Black se avergonzaría de salir contigo solo porque eres una niña.

-un momento quien eres que hiciste con Serena. – ella se ve extrañada ya que Serena ha madurado mucho.

-oye… yo también puedo dar buenos consejos. Si se trata de amor, Serena Cupido tiene los mejores consejos.

-ya veo.

-Anímate y habla con ellos, no temas a tus sentimientos Chibiusa.

-entiendo, gracias Mama.

Es entonces que Chibiusa se marcha corriendo, a lo que encuentra a Black mirando su reflejo en el pequeño lago observa a los pétalos de Sakura que son sacudidos por el viento. Este se percata que Chibiusa se acerca poco a poco a lo que este le sonríe.

-que sucede… no tengas miedo.

Chibiusa poco a poco se coloca al lado de Black y observa como los arboles de cerezo se mueven con el viento, además de las chicas y lo felices que están comiendo y riendo, incluso compartiendo con Serena, Darién y Helios que llegaron hace unos momentos. Cuando ambos se miran el uno al otro.

-yo…

-que ibas a decir.

-tu primero Black-sama.

Black inhala un poco de aire y mira el lago.

-recuerdo cuando Mama y yo entrenábamos artes marciales.

-entonces aprendiste Kenpo de tu madre.

-Si. Mi madre era la Kaiosama más hermosa e inteligente y fuerte de todas. Mientras entrenábamos Mama siempre decía eres un tigre astuto, veloz y muy fuerte… extremadamente fuerte, pero no eres un dragón. El tigre reacciona y no piensa, el dragón en cambio teme, porque su poder es superior por eso siempre puede elegir.

-no te entiendo, Black-sama. A que quieres llegar.

-Perdón Chibiusa. No debí reaccionar de esa manera, debí explicarte por qué lo hice, creo que también tendre que disculparme con el par de enamorados. Ohh. – observa que Darién y Serena estaban recostados mirando el cielo. - ¡Vamos no estén tan cerca!

-Concéntrate en Chibiusa y déjanos en paz. - Darién y Serena contestan.

-jejeje. Tienen razón. Te preocupas demasiado por ellos.

-en fin. – este vuelve su mirada a Chibiusa para concluir. - Lo siento Chibiusa la próxima vez, evitare ser un tigre y seré un dragón contigo.

-Está bien, pero por favor no escupas fuego por la boca.

Ambos ríen un poco para luego Black mira a Chibiusa.

-tu que querías decirme.

-Yo… yo… Black-sama si yo fuera adulta me querrías.

-Chibiusa. Eres un poco rara. Deseas ser adulta pero luego te gustaría ser niña.

-No me entiendes. – ella toma aliento y mirar a Black. - si saliera contigo, te avergonzarías de mí.

-claro que no. Hemos salido juntos no.

-pero no como padre e hijo o amigos… si no… algo más.

-entiendo déjame responderte.

Black se agacha para luego acercarse a Chibiusa y agachar la cabeza de ella para besarla en la frente.

"No lo entiendo porque… aún sigue tratándome como niña, si esto es así… yo prefiero ir con… "

Al derramarse una pequeña lagrima Black con dedo la limpia para luego mirarla a los ojos.

-Por que lloras. Chibiusa.

-No…. No quiero saber nada de ti. Tú te avergonzarías de salir con una niña. Deberías de salir con Lita, con Amy o con cualquiera de las chicas, incluso con Pluto pero yo…

-Chibiusa. No saldré con ninguna de ellas. El beso que te di en mi significa te amo con ternura.

-que no… puede ser.

-amo a Chibiusa en el presente, amare a la Chibiusa del futuro y también a la Chibiusa un poco más anciana. Aunque la Chibiusa de hoy tiene 900 años y para ella soy un niño.

-jejeje mocoso.

-Sin más que decir te amo Chibiusa.

"Acaso escuche las palabras que deseaba escuchar, este Kaioshin quien al principio era un tipo siniestro a quien odiaba por quitarme a mi madre, pero que poco a poco empezó a agradarme. Acaso era un sueño, si es así quiero seguir durmiendo. Que es esto… a pesar de que estoy feliz yo…"

Chibiusa empieza a derramar lágrimas pero de felicidad.

-Black-sama

De nuevo se abalanza hacia Black.

-te amo… mucho. Te amo mucho.

"La primavera al fin empezó, Black al fin acepto lo que hay en mi corazón. Bajo la lluvia de pétalos, mi amor fue correspondido por un Kaioshin de mirada siniestra pero de corazón amable".

Hola a todos los que se pasan a leer esta historia. Siempre he querido hacer un Crossover entre Sailor Moon y Dragón Ball, me preguntaba si el estilo con el que escribo pueda ser ofensivo a ciertas personas, que podría afectar su sensibilidad ya que trato temas un poco fuertes. Como se han fijado, hay violencia explícita, como en todo un Shonen.

Pueden dejar sus comentarios, dudas, algunas recomendaciones, escribiendo en una review. Personajes favoritos, preguntas acerca de la historia y que les gustaría ver en el transcurso de la historia.

Sé que he estado un poco flojo en actualizarla, pero me esforzare por ser más constante. Así que de ahora en adelante, publicare 3 capítulos todos los viernes. No se preocupen hay mucha trama que se puede explorar en un Crossover de este tipo. Si mis cálculos no me fallan, la saga del torneo del poder comenzara en el próximo año.

Sin más que decir, gracias a todos, por su interés en la historia de un fan de Sailor Moon y Dragón Ball.


	17. Capitulo 16 ¿Conspiraciones?

Capítulo 16. Conspiraciones. ¿Debate en el corazón de Black?

Han pasado tres días y falta poco para nuestro tercer entrenamiento. Como tuvimos una batalla difícil ahora estamos descansando sin llevar las pesas.

-Al fin. Sin pesas. Me siento tan libre como el viento. Incluso puedo flotar…

-Sera mejor que no lo hagas Chi… Serena. – Amy trata de advertirle a pesar de los pucheros que después muestra Chibiusa transformada en Serena.

En ese momento detrás de ellas, un ladrón toma a Lita para luego apuntarle con un revolver.

-muy bien. Ustedes. Denme todo su dinero o su amiga morirá.

-su amiga morirá. Estas bromeando.

El ladrón recibe un codazo en el estómago y luego su mano es tomada por Lita para luego lanzarlo lejos hasta un bote de basura.

-y tienes suerte de que no haya usado toda mi fuerza.

-llamare a la policía. – Amy toma el celular para hacer la llamada.

15 minutos después.

-ella fue la que me ataco. Tengo suerte de estar vivo.

-ya cállate debilucho. Paga tu deuda con la sociedad.

El oficial se ve sorprendido es la primera que un ladrón le tiene miedo a su víctima.

-hemos estado buscando a este sujeto. Ha estado robando desde ese incidente.

-se refiere a la invasión.

-así es señoritas. Por su seguridad vayan en grupo con al menos un hombre.

Las chicas sonríen, a lo que Mina y Chibiusa se acercan a Lita tomando cada una un brazo de la chica más alta del grupo.

-Pero tenemos a Lita ella es más fuerte que un hombre, pero igual de dulce que una chica.

-Jajaja Chicas ya basta… me avergüenzan ante el oficial.

-disculpe oficial, puedo preguntarle algo. Porque hay tantos disturbios. – Amy desea consultarle al oficial.

-vera jovencita, después de ese fenómeno y las cosas extrañas que sucedieron ese día. Las personas están muy asustadas e incluso algunos roban y allanan cosas para sobrevivir.

-y sucede esto en todo el Japón.

-Si. Los delitos han aumentado en un 200% y la policía hemos trabajado de más.

-muchas gracias oficial. Procaremos no llamarlo de nuevo.

-descuiden chicas. Nosotros estamos aquí para protegerlas.

Después de despedirnos del oficial, teníamos una reunión en el cuartel general para detener esto de una vez por todas.

-Chicas… por que llegaron tarde. Saluda Haruka con un poco de seriedad.

Luna, Artemis y Diana al ver a todas las Sailor Scouts reunidas declaran el inicio de la reunión.

-que sucede con Black-sama.

-Es mejor no molestarlo con este asunto pequeño.

Este sale de la dimensión del bolsillo medio desnudo, aunque Chibiusa quería ver, sus ojos son tapados por Setsuna, y las chicas se cubren los ojos lo más pronto posible.

-Black cúbrete… estas desnudo. – Rei avergonzada trata de avisarle al Kaioshin.

-que… pero si solo me quite la parte superior de mi dogi. No es nada anormal.

-Abajo. Abajo Pervertido. - Grita Rei quien tapaba sus ojos.

Es entonces que este observa que su dogi en la parte inferior desapareció y solo está en ropa interior.

-Ahhh yo…

Este mira a todas e incluso a Chibiusa que por un momento vio un poco, pero Setsuna le cubre sus ojos por completo.

-¡Hentai!

Las chicas empiezan a lanzar sus poderes pero Black logra esquivarlo con la teletransportacion.

-al fin se fue. Ese Kaioshin inconsciente. - Luna se molesta mientras esta avergonzada.

Las chicas estaban avergonzadas, habían visto a su entrenador casi desnudo, Pluto quien cerró los ojos de la pequeña dama tuvo que observar el desastre hasta que cerró sus ojos.

-Pluto… cuando vas a quitar tus manos.

-Hasta que olvides esa imagen mental. – Setsuna cerrando sus ojos mientras estaba avergonzada por ver a un hombre casi desnudo.

Minutos después de calmarse los ánimos, todos se encuentran reunidos, para discutir el asunto a tratar.

-Chicas… desde la batalla anterior. Las personas han enloquecido. – Luna remarca las consecuencias de la batalla anterior.

-No se trata de un nuevo enemigo. - Pregunta Rei perspicaz.

-No. Literal. Las personas han enloquecido.

-Recopilando la información desde que tuvieron la batalla con Demigra, la población se ha vuelto mucho más supersticiosa en las redes sociales y los canales tradicionales de información la gente está comentando sobre las batallas en Tokio e inclusive un gran porcentaje de la población creen que pronto vendrá el fin del mundo. – Artemis explica la situación.

-no están tan mal, por el torneo del poder. - Black comenta un poco perezoso.

-no les podemos decir eso. Sería catastrófico si todos lo supieran. – Luna exasperada da su punto a un Kaioshin que no está preocupado por la situación.

-creo que están pensándolo demasiado. Con las esferas del dragón inclusive las de la tierra del universo 7 podemos desear que todo sea reconstruido, se olvide ese mes de sus vidas y pan comido. Solo hay que ganar el torneo del poder y la mayoría de nuestros problemas se resolverán.

-y mientras que ocurra eso, que sucederá. La gente tiene miedo y pueden ocasionar desastres.

-Jahh… el hombre es inteligente pero la masa es estúpida. – el Kaioshin contesta con desgano.

-el caso es que Luna, tiene razón Black debemos resolver esto. Han tratado de robar mi casa tres veces en esta semana. Incluso tuve que revelarle todo a mi madre, al ver mi nuevo poder. No puedo seguir exponiendo a mi familia a este peligro. - Comenta Amy enfadada por la situación.

-Yo también. A pesar de que vivo sola intentaron entrar 2 veces a mi casa.

-Cierto tuvimos que revelar nuestra identidad, a nuestras familias. - Comentan al mismo tiempo Mina y Rei.

-ya veo. Entonces no hay de otra. Tengo un plan que nos ayudara a sostener la crisis actual. Adelantare una sección en la dimensión de bolsillo pero solo permaneceremos media hora. Aún necesita recargar la capsula.

Así entramos de nuevo a la dimensión de Black, solo nos quedamos por media hora. Al oscurecer daríamos paso a nuestro plan.

En la noche, las noticias muestran a un extraterrestre de color rosa atacando el centro de Tokio.

-aquí las noticias. Nos han informado que tras la ola de delincuentes la policía…. Ahhh esperen parecen que tenemos algo de nuestro patrullero. Ogumi que sucede en el centro de Tokio.

-Aquí Ogumi. En el gran cráter del centro, ha aparecido un extraterrestre de color rosa, que está creando disturbios, y está destruyendo los pocos edificios que están en el centro.

-Humanos… teman al gran Monaka. Muahahaha… tomen esto. Y esto...

Lanzan bolas de energía por todos lados sin dañar a nadie solo a edificios vacíos, es entonces que se dirige la armada.

-Jajaja idiotas… nada puede detenerme. - Este suspira dentro de su traje y susurrar. - Esto es estúpido.

-Preparen apunten fuego.

Las naves apuntan a sus armas, pero el alienígena Monaka repele todas sus armas para mandarlas al cielo.

-Humanos estúpidos… sus armas son inútiles contra mí.

Las chicas al ver esto no pueden evitar reírse, en especial Chibiusa.

-Jajaja Black-sama es un gran actor.

-miren lo ridículo que se ve con ese traje. - Sonríe Lita al verlo en el traje.

-chicas es hora de seguir con el plan. Responde un Tuxedo Mask que se toma en serio el plan.

Las chicas vuelan para descender entre el ejército y Monaka.

-Alto ahí…

-quienes son.

-No te perdonaremos, por venir atacar nuestro planeta. Nosotras las Sailor Scouts te detendremos en el nombre de la luna.

-que… pero si son Las legendarias Sailor Scouts…

Chibiusa empieza a reír, es entonces que Black se molesta.

-Tu… Sailor Scout con cabeza de chichones. Como te atreves a burlarte del gran Monaka.

-que dijiste…

-te hice enojar… pequeña Sailor Scout… no eres rival para mí. – este se burla de Chibiusa haciendo monerías e incluso desafiándola mostrando su trasero. –Qué esperas… Cabeza de Calabaza.

-Ya ve… - en ese momento Pluto la toma en una sumisión. - Suéltame Pluto. Suéltame…

-Sailor Moon. No caigas ante su control mental.

-aghh… tramposo te metiste en mi mente…

-así es Sailor Moon, yo tengo el poder para poner a todos los humanos bajo mis pies. Muahahahaha.

Es entonces que el General del ejército no toma en cuenta a las Sailor Scouts.

-oigan chicas. Este sitio es peligroso dejen que los hombres se encarguen de esa alimaña.

Es entonces que Black toma un tanque y lo sacude de un lado para el otro, los soldados huyen despavoridos para luego este tomar el tanque empezar a tumbar edificios.

-Tontos humanos… sus tanques son como juguetes para mí. Voy a destruir a todo su ejército….

Black arroja el tanque hacia el general pero Mina aparece.

-cadena de amor de Venus.

Ella captura el tanque para luego lanzarlo hacia Black que salta. Black con el disfraz de Monaka y las chicas intercambian algunos golpes a lo que Mercury aparece encima del grupo.

-Burbujas congelantes de Mercurio. Estallen.

El brazo de Monaka es congelado, sin embargo este lanza una bola de energía que Pluto rechaza, a lo que Chibiusa le manda un fuerte topetazo que lo manda al suelo provocando un gran estruendo.

-jejeje… eso es por llamarme cabeza de chichones.

-Sailor Chibi-Moon te pasaste. - Darién se coloca su cabeza en su frente extenuado.

Es entonces que Monaka se levanta enfadado.

-Estúpidas Sailor Scouts… esto no está saliendo de acuerdo con el plan. Los odio a todos. Prepárense para mi técnica especial.

Este reúne energía de sus manos a lo que las chicas se ven confundidas.

-no es muy prematuro. - Piensa Chibiusa.

-sigámosle la corriente. - Darién ordena a todas.

Todos bajan al suelo y preparar sus ataques más fuertes.

-Super rayo mortal…

-Ataque de los planetas.

El ataque de los planetas choca contra el Kamehameha de Black a lo que este disminuye su energía para así las Sailor Scouts ganar terreno.

-Máximo poder.

-Esperen idiotas... no lo hagan.

El ataque supera el Kamehameha y choca contra Monaka formando una gran explosión de humo. El general se ve esperanzado en que el monstruo haya sido derrotado pero… Monaka aparece con el traje un poco roto.

-idiotas Sailor Scouts… me las pagaran la próxima vez. Me voy de aquí.

-Tu no iras a ninguna parte.

Es entonces que Haruka y Michiru toman a Monaka en una sumisión sin que este pueda moverse a lo cual Chibiusa le arresta.

-Estas arrestado. Tienes derecho a guardar silencio Monaka.

-No usare ese derecho. Guahhh…. las odio Sailor Scouts…

Después de capturar a Monaka, las Sailor Scouts se presentan ante el ejército.

-Muchas gracias por encargarse de ese monstruo tan horrible.

-Soy más guapo que tu vejestorio.

-Ya cállate Monaka. - Chibiusa le da un pequeño coscorrón.

-y que harán con ese problemático.

-Nosotras nos encargaremos.

-eso sí que no… él debe ir a una cárcel de máxima seguridad.

-claro que no. Acaso no vio lo que le hizo a ese tanque. Si ese ataque no lo detenemos podría destruir todo Tokio.

-bueno…. – este nervioso trata de excusarse. - Yo tengo mejores cosas que hacer. Así que… llévenselo por cierto quienes son ustedes.

\- nosotros somos las Sailor Scouts y los protegeremos en el nombre de la luna.

En el cuartel general Black se quita el traje de Monaka a lo que las chicas se ríen de él.

-Como las odio. – hace una cara de póker.

-Jajaja. Tienes que admitir que fue muy gracioso.

-recibir el ataque de los planetas no fue para nada divertido. Rei.

-Ese fue tu castigo por destruir la ciudad. Ahora sufre… porque tu ridículo será el video más visto en Mytube. Mina sonríe de manera aterradora mostrándole el video de la pelea.

-juhh solo hare esto una vez.

-De que te quejas si fue tu plan. – Sonríe Haruka.

-tiene razón. Esa fue tu idea así que atente a las consecuencias. Black. – Luna sonríe ya que al fin puede reprender al Kaioshin.

-lo siento Black-sama. - Chibiusa estaba riéndose de la desgracia de Black.

-tú también…. Por qué Chibiusa pensé que me querías.

-Yo te quiero mucho Black-sama pero fuiste muy divertido. Excepto cuando me dijiste cabeza de chichones.

-oye eso fue divertido. Jajajajaja.

-tonto. - Chibiusa le dio un puñetazo en el hombro.

-esperemos que este plan funcione.

-de que hablas Luna esto fue apenas el inicio. Bueno los que tienen el primer turno son. Mina, Amy, Michiru, Haruka y… Chibiusa.

-uhh hay algo sospechoso aquí. - Amy se muestra perspicaz para luego descubrirlo. - Ya se… eso fue porque lo atacamos verdad.

-Black-sama eres muy cruel con tu… mejor amiga.

-Serena me dijo lo mismo. De tal palo tal astilla.

-Pero Black no es así. - Increpa Mina.

-pero Mina es así….

-No puede ser, porque a él, a pesar de ser un extraterrestre le sale los juegos de palabras y a mí no.

Los chicos ríen. A la noche siguiente Chibiusa y las chicas escogidas se marchan se encuentran en el edificio.

-bien esto será la etapa 2. Amy y yo iremos por el norte, Michiru iras por el sur. Haruka ira por el oeste y Chibiusa vigilaras esta zona.

-Está bien.

Así estuvimos toda la noche impidiendo los crímenes en la ciudad, usamos la técnica de clones de Black para aparentar que estamos en todas partes, otra regla fue volver a usar las máscaras para evitar ser descubiertas, al amanecer estaba un poco cansada y al llegar a mi casa. Black-sama estaba allí.

-buen trabajo Chibiusa.

-gracias… haces esto con todas.

-por supuesto.

-Black-sama… quiero pedirte algo.

-de que trata.

-yo… pues… Quiero que vengas a la escuela conmigo, Lita, Amy y Mina.

-lo pensare.

-de verdad.

-Si. Nos vemos Chibiusa.

Black se marcha ante la sonrisa de Chibiusa por la posibilidad de verlo en la clase. Este usa su anillo del tiempo y vuelve al planeta del universo 10. A lo que Zamasu y Goku Black están tomando él te.

-vaya miren quien se dignó en llegar.

-les serviré un té, como disculpa por mi tardanza.

Black les ofrece te a Zamasu y Goku Black mientras estos discuten entre sí.

-No has notado que los terrícolas últimamente han adquirido poderes extraordinarios.

-lo dices por esa maldita de Sailor Moon.

En ese momento Black se sorprende un poco para luego servirse un poco de té.

-dijiste Sailor Moon. En su idioma no es Guerrera Luna o Guerrera Lunar.

-Si… usa poses ridículas y su estilo de combate es muy particular. Combina un poco el Karate con el estilo de la tortuga.

-aunque hay algo que nos irrita de más.

-que…

-siempre menciona en su retórica la palabra amor. Que ridiculez.

Sera posible que ellas tal vez fue Pluto es la única que podría, no puedo lanzar conclusiones apresuradas, necesito más información.

-así que Sailor Moon, encontraron algo más interesante.

-dijo que viene de Tokio de Cristal y hemos contemplado atacar su lugar de origen para hacerle pagar.

Black toma te para luego suspirar. -eso es una estupidez.

Zamasu y Goku Black se muestran sorprendidos por la respuesta de su aliado. Black tranquilo deja de tomar té, para luego sacar una caja con panecillos Daifuku.

-prueben estos panecillos. Los humanos los hicieron pero son deliciosos.

-juhh ojala sea algo bueno.

Al comerse cada uno un panecillo, sonríen.

-es delicioso. Al fin hicieron algo bien, los malditos humanos.

-Aunque dinos por qué piensas que atacar Tokio de Cristal es una estupidez.

-por el simple hecho de que no saben a lo que se enfrentan. Un dios debe conocerse a sí mismo y a su enemigo para ganar 100 batallas.

-eso es una estupidez. Con mi poder absoluto…

-pues tu poder absoluto no pudo acabar con Sailor Moon esta vez o sí.

-Tsk… eres muy hablador... Ki… Ki... Jajajajaja.

-como sea. Deberían de dejarlo, tienen un destino muy cruel. Es más deberían de pensar en qué clase de creación quieren que pueble los planetas que desolaron.

-tal vez seas parlanchín pero nos agrada un poco tu manera de Pensar. Black-sama. -Zamasu come otro Daifuku.

-oye… no crees que deberíamos atacar Tokio de Cristal nosotros tres. Apuesto que destruiríamos ese planeta en un santiamén.

-Es difícil atacar ese tiempo. Ya tienen un reino establecido. Sería un suicidio… - este sonríe presumidamente y mira a Zamasu. -Claro para nosotros dos, Zamasu seguiría vivo y dichoso.

-me pregunto porque sabes tanto de las Sailor Scouts.

-a diferencia de ustedes par de idiotas, yo he mejorado mi anillo del tiempo y he escuchado algunas de sus batallas y proezas. Porque creen que les dijo que debemos evitarlas.

-entonces atacaremos el pasado. Provocaremos el desastre, arruinando su futuro.

-quieres decirme porque Goku Black tiene esa obsesión con Sailor Moon.

-Veras Sailor Moon adquirió el Ki de los dioses por eso fue capaz de pelear a nuestro nivel.

-especifica como es Sailor Moon, físicamente hablando.

-Es rubia y tiene un par de colas en el cabello, no tiene mucha inteligencia. Es una humana Bastante absurda.

-uhh ya veo. (Esa tonta aún sigue buscándome.) - Oye Goku Black. Tengo unos apodos para que la molestes.

-dime.

-cabeza de chichones. Bombón. Cabeza de calabaza, Cabeza de chorlito.

Es entonces que Goku Black y Zamasu al escuchar los apodos empiezan a reír y escupir un poco de té.

-Jajajajaja. Es lo más gracioso que he escuchado.

-si. Es muy gracioso, ahora sabemos por qué te mantenemos con vida. Black. Eres el idiota gracioso del grupo.

-si. Jajaja. No deberías de tomarle del cabello para que se corte el cabello. Eso sería algo doloroso para su orgullo.

-que buenas ideas tienes. Black. Jajaja. Ahora veras Sailor Moon, esta vez mi poder te superara y me divertiré en grande contigo cucaracha. Vamos Zamasu, Black tengo ganas de atacar Tokio de Cristal.

-y sabes en que dimensión se encuentra al menos.

-uhh ya veo. Tienes razón.

-bueno investigare un poco más, y luego los tres atacaremos Tokio de Cristal. Por cual crimen los vamos a castigar.

-El crimen de la inmortalidad.

-ya veo. La muerte debe llegar a todos, excepto a los dioses. Que somos nosotros. -Confirma Black tomando te.

-Tal parece que todos tenemos una obsesión. Yo por el poder, Zamasu en la inmortalidad y tú…

-el conocimiento y la muerte. -Sorbe algo de té.

-por qué no investigas a las Sailor Scouts, una vez que entregues tus resultados, decidiremos atacar Tokio de Cristal.

-Necesitare dos semanas más, para conocer sus debilidades y así poder destruirlas.

-excelente y dime a que dimensión piensas buscar.

-aun no lo sé. Te diré en que universo buscare. Universo 11 y 2.

-ya veo. Es allí donde se aglomeran esos justicieros y el universo de las Mouborias, pero son horribles, busca mejor en el universo 11.

-Buen plan. Ven aquí dentro de 2 semanas Black.

-si. Me despido.

Es entonces que Black se marcha al árbol de la vida tocando su tronco.

Que debo hacer… sabía que tendría que desarme de esas molestas cargas pero tendre que adelantar su final.

La conspiración de Black con los Zamasu está dando inicio. El corazón de Black se debate entre Chibiusa y su misión. Que es escogerá el Kaioshin a quien incluso sus aliados consideran el traidor más grande de la historia.


	18. Capitulo 17 Desafió Inesperado

Capítulo 17. Desafío Inesperado.

Solo falta una semana para el torneo del poder ya hemos tenido nuestro penúltimo entrenamiento solo falta uno y estaremos listas, Black-sama me prometió que vendría al colegio es viernes pero todavía no ha ocurrido nada.

-Chibiusa por que estas triste. Ohh quiero decir Serena porque estas triste. - Mina se agacha y se detiene enfrente de Chibiusa.

-yo… es solo que Bl... Digo Darién me prometió que vendría pero no ha venido.

-De seguro está ideando el Super entrenamiento, para que seamos las más fuertes del torneo.

-Tienes razón Lita, Este fue más difícil, aunque nos hemos liberado de las pesas para siempre.

-No sé ustedes pero ya quiero probar las sumisiones con un algún villano o ladrón. –Lita sonríe flexionando su puño ansiosa por pelear.

-Lita, Chibiusa, Mina no creen que es mejor hablar de esto en otra ocasión. - Responde Amy sosteniendo un libro.

-estamos en exámenes cierto. Por qué no he repasado nada.

-Caray Mina. Deberías de aprovechar los descansos para estudiar. Además tuve mucho tiempo para hacerlo, los exámenes serán sencillos.

Es entonces que Chibiusa logra ver el título del libro que está leyendo.

-Espera… estás leyendo un libro universitario.

-Si…

-Amy siempre será una empollona. - Todas responden al unísono haciendo caras de póker fase.

-esperen yo he cambiado mucho. - Amy se muestra avergonzada.

En la primera hora un maestro ordena a sus alumnos.

-muy bien. Pongan mucha atención. Un nuevo alumno de Intercambio, ha venido para integrar el grupo. Viene de América, denle la bienvenida a Kuroi Chiba-san.

Para sorpresa de todas Black con el uniforme camina hasta el maestro, todos lo miran un poco impresionados por sus ojos siniestros, las chicas sin embargo estaban sorprendidas, incluso Chibiusa.

-pero si él es… Bla… -se tapa la boca.

-mi nombre es Kuroi Chiba-san. Tengo 18 años, pero me he retrasado tres años debido a una enfermedad que hace poco supere. Sean amables conmigo.

El Kaioshin con el uniforme de preparatoria hace una pequeña reverencia, para luego guiñarle el ojo a Chibiusa quien estaba transformada en Serena, es entonces que Molly ve intrigada al nuevo chico.

-ese chico es muy guapo. No lo crees Serena.

-Oye. Él es mí…

-ehh dijiste algo Serena. Por qué parecías un poco celosa.

-que no… es solo que me gusta Darién pero también el me gusta.

-caray Serena… no hagas enojar a Darién. – Molly suspira por el comentario de su amiga.

Mina, Amy y Lita suspiran.

-no puede ser…

-si es igualita a su madre. - Sonríe Amy.

-a veces pienso que Chibiusa imita muy bien a Serena y no puedo diferenciarlas. - Lita suspira un poco.

El Kaioshin quien aún tenía sus pendientes y su anillo se hace al lado de Chibiusa quien se hace un poco tímida.

-Hola… eres Serena Tsukino verdad. La novia de mi primo Darién.

-ehh que… ehh sí. Jajaja.

-si. Debo decir que mi primo tiene un buen gusto, y si tienen hija será muy linda.

Chibiusa se sonroja ante el halago y mira a Black en su uniforme, sin embargo cuando un borrador estaba a punto de darle en la cabeza, Black lo atrapa, y su rostro con ira gira hacia el maestro.

-Vuelves a intentar hacerle daño y te romperé las piernas.

Al escuchar al nuevo estudiante hubo un ambiente oscuro, el maestro traga un poco de saliva, mientras que Lita, Mina, Amy colocaban al mismo tiempo su mano en la cabeza, en exasperación.

-Jahh… ahora será visto como un delincuente. -Comenta Amy.

-ahora tendre doble trabajo supervisándolo a el también. -Suspira Lita.

-Si está a su lado Chi... Serena será vista como una delincuente.

Es entonces que el maestro recupera un poco la compostura, para luego toser y hacer un anuncio.

-como bien saben el festival está muy cerca y necesitamos a dos personas que supervisaran el puesto durante todo el día.

Todos se muestran exasperados y prefieren escapar a la tarea, el maestro saca una caja y saca el primer nombre como una trampa.

-Kuroi Chiba-san.

-espere eso no es justo, el apenas… vino el día de hoy.

Chibiusa se levanta indignada, sin embargo el Kaioshin se levanta.

-acepto la tarea.

A lo que Chibiusa cae al suelo y luego se levanta confundida.

-está bien… estaré bien acompañado.

Cuando el maestro iba a sacar el segundo nombre, Black usa su anillo para detener el tiempo y colocar en la mano del maestro el papel con el segundo nombre.

-el segundo es… Serena Tsukino.

-que yo…

-será un placer trabajar contigo. Serena Tsukino.

Mientras tanto en un planeta lejano con un castillo de gran esplendor dorado, en un baño de gran hermosura, los hombros de femeninos de una mujer se deleitan con el jabón y la espuma que se forma. Un sujeto de gran altura junto quien tenía una toalla en el brazo derecho y un báculo en el izquierdo hace aparición.

-Heles-sama…

La hermosa mujer no voltea para impedir ser vista por su asistente.

-Sour cuantas veces te he dicho que tienes prohibida la entrada al baño.

-disculpe Heles-sama pero usted dijo que viniera cuando tuviera noticias de las distorsiones.

-dame cinco minutos más. El agua es cristalina y hermosa.

Sour suspira y accede a la petición. Diez minutos después Heles aún sigue en el baño.

-Heles-sama han pasado 10 minutos. Salga de inmediato o tendre que sacarla.

-juhh que irreverente. Soy la diosa de la destrucción.

Sin embargo el ángel Sour le acerca la toalla a lo que Heles con una señal le ordena a su ángel asistente voltearse, el ángel accede a la orden y Heles se cubre con la toalla, para salir del baño.

-bien. Que noticias tienes.

-la distorsión de la que hablaba ha vuelto a aparecer, esta vez en la tierra, pero afortunadamente los humanos que la habitan se encargaron de ese problema.

-ya veo… pero no terminaron ellos en una guerra absurda. Así que la tierra gano.

-No Heles-sama, la Reina Serenity al encerrar a Metalia, devolvió la evolución a todo y Sailor Saturn al no controlar sus poderes de destrucción, destruyo el milenio de plata.

-ya lo recuerdo. Ella y Serenity eran candidatas a diosa de la destrucción, pero tal parece que a ninguna les gusto el cargo. Por su holgazanería su reino pago las consecuencias. Debí destruirlo la primera vez que vine.

-no recuerda que al observar a una niña hermosa se detuvo.

Es entonces que Heles al recordar la hermosa niña de coletas rubias, ojos azules y vestido blanco, se emociona.

-es solo que al verla no tuve coraje para desatar la destrucción. Cuando paso eso.

-Mil años después de la destrucción del milenio de plata.

-hace casi 45 millones de años.

-sin embargo las Sailor Scouts le mandaron un desafío Heles-sama.

-un desafío vamos a ver.

"Se les desafía a un reto. Escoja tres de sus guerreras más confiables y venga a nuestro festival. Siga las siguientes instrucciones…"

-Sour.

-Si. Heles-sama.

-Quiero que vayas por ellas tres…

-te refieres a…

-No quiero perder.

Dos días después Heles y Sour se dirigen a la tierra acompañadas de tres sombras.

-Chicas… más les vale derrotar a las Sailor Scouts.

-No se preocupe Heles-sama. Yo San Kaku les hare entender que el amor es salvaje y rudo.

-Su Roas. Me encargare de hacerles entender que el amor puede ser esquivo.

-Y yo Brianne de Chateau me encargare de derrotarlas. Ya que soy la indicada para esparcir el amor a todo el universo.

Heles-sama la diosa de la destrucción llega a la tierra con sus tres guerreras para responder el desafío de las Sailor Scouts, quien fue el que propicio este reto.

El festival cultural al fin ha iniciado, aunque por un lado no me gustaría estar todo el dia en este lugar sirviendo, por otra parte Black-sama está a mi lado.

-aquí tienes.

-muchísimas gracias.

Las chicas empiezan a murmurar sobre lo guapo que es Black como el primo de Darién, sin embargo Chibiusa transformada en Serena hace pucheros.

-vamos Chi… Serena anímate.

-no puedo estar animada. Yo… se acerca a la oreja de Black. - Quería salir contigo.

Black se sonroja un poco para luego acercarse a la oreja de Chibiusa.

-lo se… cuando finalice nuestro turno, tu y yo saldremos juntos.

Chibiusa se sonroja en el interior, mientras que Black con una sonrisa sirve el próximo tazón de remen.

-Serena…

-ehh… sí.

-debes poner más atención.

Sour, Heles y las Mouborias, llegan al festival cultural. Heles observa algunos puestos de remen, crepes y otros postres a lo que ella se muestra interesada. Sin embargo la gente empieza a mirarlos extrañados.

-por qué nos están mirando estos mortales.

-es la primera vez que ven a la diosa de la destrucción.

-tú crees. Por qué no parecen muy sorprendidos.

Kevin al ver a los nuevos visitantes sale a correr inmediatamente hacia Naru que estaba en el turno con Chibiusa y Black.

-Molly…. Molly… - Este llega hasta el puesto cansado e intenta recuperar el aliento.

-Umino que sucede.

-Molly, Mira… allí.

Umino señala a Heles, Sour y las Mouborias que exploran el evento. Heles piensa que está siendo observada a lo que Sour le indica.

-Por qué no comemos lo que los humanos han preparado y dejemos que Brianne y las demás se encarguen de las Sailor Scouts.

-buena idea. Chicas es hora de ir a sus encuentros.

-Confié en nosotras Heles-sama.

Las chicas se marchan escondiéndose entre la multitud para luego desaparecer de la vista de todos. En el puesto de remen Molly y Kevin tienen una discusión.

-Por dios, no otra de tus conspiraciones Kevin.

-te lo digo de verdad Molly. Ellos son extraterrestres.

-Jajajajaja por supuesto que no. Son cosplayers.

-"cosplayers" eso es ridículo. Tú dijiste que las Sailor Scouts eran una leyenda urbana pero al final admitiste que son reales.

-bueno es que ellas si son reales. Salvaron al Mundo de Monaka.

Black sonríe al ver que Heles y Sour están en la tierra, mientras que Chibiusa se ve feliz.

-te estas divirtiendo Kuroi-san.

-si. Ohh se me olvido. Chibiusa puedes ir al Gimnasio por un destornillador.

-ehh claro. Ya vuelvo.

Esto es raro, porque Black-sama quería que fuera por el destornillador, pero para que lo necesitaría. Bueno buscare de todas maneras.

En la piscina Amy quien estaba descansando en su traje de baño empieza a meditar sobre la extraña orden que Black le dio.

-qué extraño. Por qué Black-sama me pidió usar la piscina de la escuela, si está cerrada. Que pretende.

Ella abre sus ojos y observa que San Ki Ku le lanza una bola de energía que afortunadamente Amy esquiva formando una explosión de agua. Amy en el borde la piscina se muestra en guardia.

-quien es… sal de ahí.

-esquivaste mi ataque. Yo soy San Kaku y tú pelearas conmigo. Sailor Scout.

-como sabes que soy una Sailor Scout.

-si quieres saberlo pelea conmigo. San... Ku Ku... San Kaku. – ella se transforma en su forma bestia.

-Por el poder de Mercurio. Amy se transforma en Sailor Mercury. No sé qué pretendes pero tu actitud es hostil. Soy una Sailor Scout que lucha por el amor y la justicia. Soy Sailor Mercury y te derrotare en el nombre de la luna.

-Muy buen discurso.

Rei estaba meditando cuando siente un ki muy grande.

-que es este ki…. Es parecido al de Black-sama cuando está en Super Saiyajin Blue… acaso. Ehh hay otro muy cerca.

En ese momento bolas de energía chocan en Rei quien afortunadamente alcanzo a cubrirse.

-Yo soy Rozie, una de las doncellas Mouborias que protegen este universo del mal. Yaichaina.

Rozie lanza varios puñetazos pero Rei los esquiva para salir afuera del templo.

-este es un templo sagrado y será mejor que tengas algo de respeto.

-Yo vengo a cumplir con el desafío que nos diste. Sailor Scout.

-que… nosotras no estamos desafiando a nadie.

-eso no es lo que dice el mensaje. Querían desafiarnos y yo cumpliré las órdenes de Heles-sama.

-un nuevo enemigo, ya veo. Por el poder de Marte. - Ella se transforma en Sailor Mars. –No sé qué clase de reto te refieres pero se cuando alguien es un enemigo. Soy una Sailor Scout que lucha por el amor y la justicia. Soy Sailor Mars y te derrotare en el nombre de la luna.

En el Gimnasio de la escuela Chibiusa se encuentra confundida, el Gimnasio esta solitario demasiado, es entonces que una chica de vestido fucsia se encuentra arrodillada, ella se dirige a la chica.

-oye te encuentras bien.

-por qué finges ser alguien que no eres.

Brianne de Chateau alza la mirada para luego colocar su mano en el suelo y enredar a Chibiusa en su técnica.

-qué es esto…

-Veamos quien eres en verdad. Big Amour.

Brianne de Chateau aprieta más a Chibiusa hasta quitarle su transformación y la técnica formar un corazón.

-suéltame…

-uhh eres una niña. Por que deseas ser adult...

Una patada conecta en Brianne de Chateau, ella se impresiona por la fuerza de la patada. Chibiusa es liberada.

-Lita… estas aquí.

-Chibiusa. Llama a las Sailor Scouts y Black-sama, diles que estamos siendo atacados.

-Si.

Chibiusa se marcha rápidamente del Gimnasio, Brianne quería seguirla pero Lita se interpone.

-entonces tu eres la Sailor Scout que luchara contra mí.

-puedes apostar a que sí. Por el poder de Júpiter. - Ella alza su mano para transformarse en Sailor Júpiter.

-No eres la única que se puede transformar. Formación. Ribrianne, Ri... Ribrianne. – ella aumenta su peso para luego tener un traje de color rojo. Ribrianne. Tu guerrera impertinente, pagaras tu descaro. El amor destruirá las sombras de tu corazón.

-atrapar a una niña indefensa que buscaba ayudarte está mal y pagaras por ello. Soy una Sailor Scout que lucha por el amor y la justicia. Soy Sailor Júpiter y te derrotare en el nombre de la luna.

Heles y Sour en un puesto de comidas observan los emparejamientos.

-Le demostrare a ese idiota que mis guerreras son superiores.

Las Sailor Scouts responden a un desafío de las guerreras de Heles. No obstante estas declaran que fueron desafiadas por las Sailor. ¿Quién ganara este desafío?


	19. Capitulo 18 Inners vs Mouborias

Capítulo 18. Inners vs Mouborias. Parte 1. Sailor Mercury y Sailor Mars vs Rozie y Sankaku.

En una banca Heles y Sour disfrutan su comida a la vez que miran los emparejamientos. Heles quiere observar un combate.

-Cuál es el combate más interesante.

-Si me permite una opinión. Este será interesante.

Es entonces que Sour muestra el enfrentamiento entre Sankaku contra Sailor Mercury, Heles se ve un poco confundida a la elección de Sour.

-No entiendo, que interesante tiene este combate. Sé que Sankaku fácilmente derrotara a esa niña.

-no se sabe con certeza. Además será interesante. Sankaku tiene instintos y una forma salvaje de pelear, mientras que la Sailor Scout Mercury-san a simple vista se ve que es racional y analítica.

-ya veo. Dos estilos de pelea completamente diferente. Instinto vs Raciocinio. Quien ganara.

En el enfrentamiento Sailor Mercury toma una guardia a lo que Sankaku se lanza a la batalla con sus garras pretende lastimar a Amy pero ella esquiva sus ataques.

Tengo que tener cuidado de sus garras o podrán lastimarme de verdad.

Un ataque de Sankaku logra arañar un poco el moño y un poco el guante de Sailor Mercury.

-jejeje. Eres una presa bastante asustada. Con mis instintos superiores te derrotare.

Sankaku se lanza rápidamente a lo que Mercury salta para esquivarla y esta chocar contra las gradas.

-Tsk… luego sonríe Sankaku. - No puedes huir para siempre. Poco a poco la presa desgasta sus energías ante el cazador.

-(Ella tiene un poder más alto y resistencia, si continuo esquivando sus ataques perderé por desgaste de energía, además destruiré la piscina. tengo que… momento).

Flashback.

-Sailor Scouts… el principio de este arte marcial es cada golpe es un bloqueo cada bloqueo es un golpe. Esquivar resulta desgastante si lo haces continuamente. Lo mejor es lesionar al adversario con un bloqueo firme y fuerte.

End flashback.

-(eso es… sé cómo ganar esta pelea). -Es entonces que Mercury toma una posición de pelea más firme y defensiva.

-jejeje…. Ya estas a la defensiva perfecto para mí.

Sankaku arremete contra Mercury y tratar con sus garras lastimar a Mercury pero ella con sus antebrazos logra rechazar sus ataques justo en la muñeca de Sankaku sacándola de balance, pero es entonces que al intentar bloquear con su antebrazo Sankaku aprovecha para morderla, Mercury se resiente pero al observarla nota algo.

-(me duele…. Pero no tiene defensa). Ahora… Mercury le da un fuerte puñetazo a Sankaku y la manda a las gradas provocando que estas se desmoronen. –rayos… esta se toca su mano y nota que esta lastimada.

-jejeje… aun no has acabado conmigo. Soy mucho más resistente y fuerte que tú.

Sankaku usa las paredes y su velocidad para arremeter contra Sailor Mercury y aumentar su velocidad, Amy está en el centro tratando de bloquear cada ataque con su defensa pero no puede lograr el daño esperado y recibe un fuerte puñetazo, ella con su ki logra levitar y esquivar el ataque de Sankaku con una voltereta.

-(pude sacarla de balance la última vez pero su resistencia es mayor a la que contemple y su nueva ofensiva me da problemas. Tengo que pasar al ataque así podre bloquear su ofensiva. Eso es… Cada ataque es un bloqueo). Neblina congelante de mercurio.

Ella invoca una neblina que provoca que el aire dentro de la piscina se vuelva más fría hasta el punto de congelar la piscina. Mientras que Heles se ve un poco persuasiva.

-que está tratando de hacer, acaso nublar la visibilidad de su oponente.

Después de eso Mercury crea unos clones con su Ki. A lo que Sour piensa que su táctica es inútil.

-juhh es inútil. Sankaku puede seguirla por su olor.

-Es inútil sé dónde estás. Un cazador por su olor percibe a su presa.

Sankaku se lanza rápidamente hacia Mercury pero al llegar un clon logra darle una fuerte patada, luego el otro conecta una ráfaga de puñetazos, por último el clon la arroja hacia la piscina congelada. Lo que sorprende a Sankaku.

-Por qué… porque está pasando esto… Jahh...

Sankaku se lanza hacia Sailor Mercury, pero su ataque se ve ralentizado con lo que Mercury logra darle un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago y saltar alto.

-Poder del cristal de Mercurio. - en ese momento levanta su mano y transformarse en Super Sailor Mercury e invocar su citara. Rapsodia acuática de Mercurio.

Un fuerte chorro de agua choca con Sankaku.

-No… porque… se supone que mi amor es más fuer… te.

El chorro de agua por su presión arroja a Sankaku a la pared y llena de agua toda el área de la piscina, poco a poco esta desciende el nivel para devolver a la normalidad el área y Sankaku perder su transformación.

-No puede ser… no peleaste con todos tus poderes….

-Por supuesto que no. Esta área seria destruida.

-y aun así me venciste por qué.

-sabía que me seguías por el olor desde el principio, así que cree mis clones para que ellos te atacaran, ya que estos no tienen olor.

-pero no tenías necesidad de esconderte con esa niebla.

-la niebla no pretendía esconderme, pretendía congelar todo el área, así podía eliminar tu ofensiva. Con el frio tus movimientos se hicieron un poco más lentos e impidiendo que usaras las paredes para adquirir velocidad. Es por esa razón que perdiste. Cada ataque es un bloqueo, cada bloqueo es un ataque.

-he perdido.

-Sailor Mercury… no le hagas daño.

-ehh Diana.

-Si. Ella es una guardiana de otra galaxia.

-que. Eres una guardiana.

-Si. Somos las Mouborias. Mi nombre es Sankaku, y solo respondimos a su desafío.

-A nuestro desafío. No lo entiendo.

-entonces…. Ustedes no nos desafiaron.

-ni siquiera te he visto antes.

-jeje. Alguien nos jugó una treta.

Es entonces que Sour ve un poco feliz como Sailor Mercury derroto a Sankaku pero Heles no estaba tan convencida.

-uhh esa victoria no fue para nada hermosa.

-puede ser. Pero fue una buena victoria.

-veamos el otro encuentro. Estoy segura que Rozie derrotara a esa Sailor Scout.

Sour cambia al encuentro donde Rozie con sus bolas de energía logra poner en problemas a Sailor Mars quien no tiene espacio para atacar.

-Gua tatatatatata. Yachaina.

Mars esquiva los ataques pero es entonces que las bolas de energía logran golpearla cambiando su dirección, Mars es golpeada por otras bolas de energía a lo que ella empieza a cubrirse pero a pesar de ellos las bolas la hacen caer.

-no puede ser.

Las bolas se reúnen hacia Mars y explotar.

-Jajaja. Estas perdida Sailor Mars. Mi técnica puede hacer que el Kikoha cambie de dirección según mi voluntad. He ganado.

-Yo no estaría tan segura.

Mars quien estaba cubriéndose observa que fue protegida con el campo de Neptuno.

-que…

-oigan salgan de allí.

Rozie indignada obliga a las chicas a salir donde Sailor Uranus y Neptune aparecen en un árbol.

-Uranus. Neptune. No necesitaba su ayuda yo podía sola.

-Tramposas. Eso no estaba en el reto.

Las dos Sailor Scouts del sistema exterior sonríen ante su adversaria.

-Pues tú también resultaste tramposa.

-que claro que no.

-atacaste a nuestra amiga cuando ella meditaba.

-sabias que tenía la guardia baja.

-ella logro cubrirse.

-chicas no necesito su ayuda.

-Mars. Tú tienes la que tiene mayor percepción, sé que encontraras su debilidad.

-Su debilidad. Responde Rei con curiosidad.

-recuerda lo que Black-sama dijo acerca del Kikoha.

Flashback.

Black apunta una bola de energía.

-este es el Kikoha. Es una técnica simple, pero efectiva en el combate a distancia.

-en el combate a distancia.

-si. Esta técnica es útil para probar a tus adversarios y tiene muchos usos.

Black lanza varios Kikoha al cielo para luego redirigirlos y hacer una explosión.

-de esta manera.

-que genial…

-sin embargo deben tener cuidado de lanzarla en el momento oportuno. No causan mucho daño y si deciden usar la ráfaga, su defensa disminuirá. Esas son las desventajas.

End flashback.

-Ya veo.

Sailor Mars se levanta a lo que Rozie toma posición de pelea y lanza varios puñetazos al aire formando las bolas de energía.

-Yachaina.

-Mándala de Marte enciéndete.

Ella lanza varios anillos que chocan contra las bolas de energía, pero cuando unas bolas logran superar y redirigirse a ella, esta con sus ojos cerrados logra rechazarlas haciendo que exploten con otras. Provocando una nube de humo.

-donde está...

En ese momento Mars usa su velocidad para aparecer frente a Rozie y darle varios puñetazos haciéndola retroceder sin embargo Rozie también es buena en el cuerpo a cuerpo y supera a Mars donde un puñetazo logra alejarla.

-gua tatarata. Yachaina.

Ella arroja bolas de energía hacia Sailor Mars, causando una explosión.

-jeje... al fin te he derrotado.

-Yo no estaría tan segura. Rozie-san.

Haruka le muestra a Rozie la niebla de humo y como se forma una luz roja.

-Por el poder del cristal de Marte. - Mars se transforma en Super Sailor Mars.

-no puede ser... ha incrementado su poder. Rozie se muestra sorprendida para luego lanzar puñetazos. Gua tata tatata. Yachaina…

En ese momento Mars cierra sus ojos para luego avanzar rápidamente, Rozie trata de lanzar las bolas de energía pero Mars consigue esquivarlas y alguna que otra bloquearlas, una se dirige a Neptune pero Uranus pone su mano atrapando la bola de energía.

-Uranus…

-no puedo permitir que esto ensucie tu hermoso rostro.

-me halagas demasiado. Sonríe un poco avergonzada.

Rei logra esquivar cada ataque de Rozie a lo que ella no puede entender.

-por qué ningún ataque funciona si ella tiene los ojos cerrados cómo es posible.

-(no necesito ver con mis ojos para saber lo que harás y donde estas. Tu ki te delata).

Ella aumenta su velocidad para luego aparecer detrás de Rozie.

-descuidaste tu guardia.

Rozie voltea a mirar para luego darse cuenta que Mars la tiene en un abrazo de oso. Rozie trata de soltarse.

-no puede ser… suéltame…

-eso será imposible.

Es entonces que Uranus y Neptune bajan.

-Está bien me rindo tu ganas.

-que dices…

-Está bien. Mars. Rozie-san se rindió.

Mars suelta a Rozie quien toma un poco de aire, a lo que Uranus y Neptune le dan una botella de agua a ambas guerreras.

-tomas agua. Rozie-san... - Haruka le da una botella a Rozie.

-ehh sí. Claro.

Ella toma un poco de agua y se ve feliz.

-que refrescante… el agua de la tierra es muy cristalina, me recuerda a mi planeta.

-espera eres un extraterrestre y por qué me atacaste.

-lo siento... pensé que estabas enterada.

-¿Enterada?

-El Kaioshin de mirada siniestra nos la jugo de nuevo. Sonríe Neptune

-Ese idiota… me las pagara después.

Sour quien mira en su báculo se ve un poco complacido sin embargo Heles no estaba convencida.

-puede que hayan derrotado a dos Mouborias, pero no estoy convencida.

-a que se refiere Heles-sama. Esas guerreras que renacieron son aún mucho más fuertes que las que lucharon contra Metalia.

-Aun así no estoy convencida. Si logran derrotar a Ribrianne tal vez. Pero aún no han demostrado ser dignas guerreras del amor.

A pesar de las victorias de las Sailor Scouts y Sour comprobar que son más fuertes que sus contrapartes del pasado. Heles no está convencida, mientras que Ribrianne y Sailor Júpiter tienen su encuentro.


	20. Capitulo 19 Inners vs Mouborias

Capítulo 19. Inners vs Mouborias. Parte 2. Sailor Júpiter vs Brianne de Chateau.

Sour con su báculo transmite el combate entre Ribrianne y Sailor Júpiter, a lo que este se ve un poco pensativo ya que ninguna de ellas ha hecho un movimiento.

-que les sucede a esas dos. Acaso se están midiendo.

-No lo sé. Pero Ribrianne está un poco irritada. Heles sonríe al ver que Ribrianne incrementa su Ki, mientras Júpiter sigue en cautela.

-(Tiene un ki muy fuerte. No sé qué tan fuerte sea, así que no debo mostrar ninguna debilidad).

Júpiter mantiene su guardia en defensiva sin embargo Ribrianne junta sus manos para hacer un corazón.

-Pretty Cañón.

Ella lanza varios ataques de corazón, sin embargo Lita logra esquivarlos todos y cada uno corriendo, hasta que, Ribrianne se detiene y empieza a girar.

-Carga de la doncella.

Ella empieza a girar rápidamente, cuando Lita iba a pelear, al ver el rostro de Ribrianne pone una cara extrañada y la esquiva.

-su cara se puso tan rara, que por mi cuerpo por impulso, la esquivo.

-Más rápido, más rápido.

Ella empieza a perseguirla pero Júpiter sigue esquivándola es entonces que ve el Gimnasio siendo destrozado a lo que Ribrianne aprovecha para con la carga de la doncella impactar a Lita en la pared.

-Jahh….

-Más rápido…

La carga es aún más rápido haciendo que la pared sea destrozada y Lita salir del Gimnasio.

-Tsk… eso me dolió.

-una victoria para el amor. Ella guiña su ojo.

Lita se levanta y observa la pared del Gimnasio.

-(Me confié… pensé que podía esquivar sus ataques, pero es ineficiente y en mi descuido ella logro atacarme, es muy fuerte pero…. no puedo perder).

Lita se levanta para tomar una posición de pelea. Ribrianne sonríe confiada.

-uhh eres resistente. Pero no puedes contra mí. Mi amor es más fuerte que el tuyo. Carga de la doncella.

Lita al ver que detrás de ella hay un puesto, ella da tres pasos para luego con sus manos detener a Ribrianne.

-más rápido…. Jajaja.

-no la mires. Lita cierra sus ojos, mientras que Ribrianne la hacía retroceder hasta que…

-Que… máxima velocidad.

A pesar de haber aumentado su velocidad no puede avanzar un centímetro más.

-No puede ser…

-No perderé.

Lita alza a Ribrianne elevándola para luego darle una patada que la manda a los cielos, Ribrianne logra parar a lo que Lita la alcanza.

-Crees que tienes un amor más grande que el mío. Mi misión es llevar mi amor a todos en el universo.

-Tu amor…

-ya veo. Alguna vez te has enamorado. Siento que tu corazón no es el de una doncella.

-que dijiste.

-Sabes cuándo una chica está enamorada, brilla con más intensidad que nadie. Tú no puedes amar, ya que el brillo de tu corazón está a la mitad.

-por qué piensas en eso.

-Para ser una chica, peleas como si fueras un chico. Eso no te hace delicada ni una dama, muchísimo menos una doncella.

En ese momento Lita cierra sus ojos para luego responderle.

-no crees que estas siendo un poco una egoísta.

-que… como te atreves a decirme egoísta. Mi amor es el más fuerte de todo el universo. Tú no tienes el suficiente amor para vencerme.

-No has comprendido. No sé si mi amor es tan fuerte como el tuyo pero yo quiero ser la más fuerte para protegerlos a todos. A mi planeta, a mis amigas, al chico del que me enamorare y también a este universo. Por eso no perderé contra ti. Por el poder del cristal de Júpiter.

En ese momento una luz verde se forma para luego Sailor Júpiter transformarse en Super Sailor Júpiter. A lo que Ribrianne se molesta.

-no eres la única que puede aumentar su poder. Chicas… necesito su apoyo.

Es entonces que las chicas Sankaku y Rozie sacan unas varitas.

-qué es eso… Rozie-san.

-oye... Sankaku por que sacaste esa varita.

Es entonces que ambas mueven las varitas.

-nosotras tenemos que apoyar a nuestra amiga. Esfuérzate Ribrianne. Vamos Ribrianne.

Las chicas mandan su poder y su amor a Ribrianne quien en ese instante recibe poder de ellas y formarse una luz rosa. Lita se cubre a lo que Ribrianne al salir de la crisálida de luz, emerge con unas alas.

-chicas… mi amor no perderá contra ella.

-(Ha incrementado sus poderes, pero…. yo ganare).

Ribrianne se lanza rápidamente hacia Lita en un gran enfrentamiento donde ambas empiezan a intercambiar golpes, el cielo oscurece y puede escucharse fuertes estruendos. La gente en el festival ve esto extraño. Se escucha un fuerte relámpago verde que retumba el cielo, para luego luces rosa adornan el cielo. A lo que Naru al mirar el cielo se ve un poco asustada.

-por qué el clima esta tan loco.

-esto no es el clima. Molly. Es culpa de los extraterrestres.

-Kevin… eres un conspiranoico.

Chibiusa logra llegar y observa el cielo con una pequeña sonrisa. A lo que Kevin y Molly la miran extraño.

-(Lita está peleando en Super Sailor Júpiter)

-Serena porque estas sonriendo.

-Ahhh yo... pues... es que los colores son lindos. Aunque no me gustaría mojarme. Jajá.

En el cielo Lita logra conectar un puñetazo para luego una patada que hace retroceder a Ribrianne. Ella saca su arco y empezar a disparar flechas de corazón.

-Toma esto...

Las flechas empiezan a llegar a Lita quien logra cubrirse, para luego desplazarse por los cielos.

-no puedes escapar de mi amor. Así como las flechas de cupido, tarde o temprano serás flechada por mi amor.

Lita entonces aumenta su velocidad para conectar una patada detrás de Ribrianne en el cuello, ella logra detenerse a lo que se muestra molesta.

-Ya estoy harta de ti. Te derrotare con mi arma más poderosa. Ella hace una vuelta formando un corazón para formarlo y lanzarlo. Pretty Heart.

Entonces Lita de sus manos reúne una bola de energía.

-Ciclón de Júpiter. Resuena.

El ciclón de Júpiter y el Pretty Heart chocan formando un gran estallido, Ribrianne empuja pero Lita poco a poco la supera por el poder.

-Máximo poder.

El Pretty Heart logra aumentar su poder pero aun así no puede avanzar.

-no puede ser…

-Ciclón de Júpiter. Máximo poder.

El Ciclón de Júpiter logra ganar el choque para este dirigirse a Ribrianne formando una explosión, Ribrianne cae perdiendo su transformación.

-(no puede ser… he perdido. Acaso ella tiene un amor más fuerte que el mío. No eso es inacepta…) ella mira que caerá al suelo pero Lita logra tomarla en el último instante. No lo entiendo. Por qué perdí. Mi amor es más fuerte.

-No eres la única que tiene amor en su corazón. Yo amo a mis amigas y mi sueño es ser la Sailor Scout más fuerte para protegerlas a todas. Incluso al chico del que me enamorare.

-ahora lo entiendo… pensé que esa forma de pelear poco glamorosa jamás me ganaría.

-un Kaioshin de mirada siniestra me dijo una vez. Hay momentos para ser una chica ruda y otros para ser dulce y comportarse como una dama.

-ya veo. Creo que han ganado.

-a que te refieres.

-acaso no les han dicho. Ustedes estaban siendo probadas por Heles-sama.

-Heles-sama. Pregunta Lita confundida.

-Si. Ella quiere probar si son dignas guerreras. Ella es nuestra diosa de la destrucción.

-¿Diosa de la destrucción?

Flashback.

-no permitiré que le hagas daño a la princesa Serenity.

Una Sailor Júpiter infante se enfrenta ante Heles la diosa de la destrucción.

-acaso no sabes quién soy. Soy Heles la diosa de la destrucción.

-No me importa si eres la diosa de la destrucción. Protegeré a la princesa Serenity con mi vida.

-Júpiter… no lo hagas.

-Princesa Serenity huya yo la entretendré.

Júpiter se lanza ante Heles con un uppercut sin embargo Heles logra esquivarla y darle un pequeño golpe en el cuello que la coloca en el suelo.

-princesa Serenity…

Sus ojos se van cerrando poco a poco mientras escucha a la princesa llorando.

-sailor Jupiter… Sailor Jupiter…

End flashback.

-Heles... la diosa de la destrucción. -Lita se toca la nuca como si hubiera recordado incluso el dolor.

Que significa esto… nosotras las Sailor Scouts luchamos contra ella, en nuestra vida pasada, pero porque apenas pude recordarlo. Acaso nosotras perdimos ante ella, acaso la Reina Serenity le temía a alguien y si es a ella, tengo un mal presentimiento.

Lita asediada por sus recuerdos de la otra vida, se cuestiona si en verdad fueron derrotadas o pudieron triunfar. Una gran batalla se acerca.

Avisos.

Chicas y chicos. Aquí King of Conquest, con ustedes para dar dos pequeños avisos. El primero: He escrito un capitulo piloto sobre una novela que sacare el próximo año, pueden verlo y dar sus comentarios (No importa si son para mandarme al círculo más profundo del infierno ) en este link. /book/581811280856283760004148662/

Segundo: Quiero invitarlos también a leer el Manga. Punk World, de Juan José Reina. Trata de un mundo donde existe una elite que hizo un tratado de paz con un grupo revolucionario, sin embargo este tratado genera muchas dudas. En este link pueden leerlo y dar sus comentarios /book/yu1801021743167150004136991/ .

Me despido de ustedes, tengan un buen fin de semana y los visite Papa Noel en Navidad, aunque aquí en Colombia le decimos Niño Dios. Nos vemos el próximo viernes, en el mismo canal y a la misma hora.


	21. Capitulo 20 Heles Hakaishin Universo 2

Capítulo 20. Antes de la creación viene la destrucción. Heles la Hakaishin del universo 2.

Las nubes grises se despejan y el sol vuelve a brillar, Molly se ve sorprendida y piensa que el clima se ha vuelto loco.

-qué extraño… el calentamiento global vuelve loco al clima.

-muy mal. Molly-chan. No es el calentamiento global. Lo más probable es que los extraterrestres atacaron y las Sailor Scouts lo detuvieron.

-de verdad tú crees. Por qué no hemos visto a ningún extraterrestre.

-claro que sí. Es solo que tú los confundiste con cosplayers.

Chibiusa al notar que no encuentra a Black pregunta.

-donde esta Kuroi-kun.

-ehh no estaba contigo. Serena.

-no. El me mando por un destornillador.

-qué raro.

-Serena…

-Ahhh pero si es… - al ver a su padre se alegra. - Darién.

Darién se acerca al puesto de Chibiusa para saludar a Serena.

-vaya... están sirviendo Ramen. Verdad.

-si. Quieres probar un poco. Darién.

Sin embargo Molly empieza a sospechar ya que ambos estaban muy distantes.

-uhh no deberían de estar más cerca.

-ehh a que te refieres Molly-chan.

-Serena, entonces es verdad que Darién y tú terminaron.

Darién se ve un poco contrariado, pero Chibiusa se acerca para posarse, tomando el brazo de Darién.

-cómo crees. Es solo que Darién y yo no queremos ponerlos celosos.

-Ahhh Ch... Serena… por favor. Me avergüenzas.

-jejeje. (Hace tiempo que quería abrazar a Darién, ahora tengo una excusa….) Darién… puedes comprarme un helado.

-claro Serena.

Darién se marcha y sonríe un poco avergonzado.

-(Caray Chibiusa, a veces se me dificulta pensar que imitas a Serena y ella no está con nosotros).

En la banca Sour finaliza la transmisión a lo que Heles se muestra un poco aburrida.

-uhh creo que Sailor Júpiter es la única que cumple con mis expectativas.

-entonces cree que es hora de irnos.

-si perdimos el desafío. Aunque no le daré nada a ese tipo de mirada sinies…

Heles al ver Darién se detiene un momento al ver su complexión física y estudiarlo desde los pies a la cabeza para concluir.

-Sour… quien es ese humano.

-uhh no lo sé. Pero….

-Él es hermoso. Su belleza no es de este mundo.

-Heles-sama acaso usted.

Cuando Sour iba a advertirle, Heles ya se dirigía hacia Darién. Darién quien compraba dos helados, siente una energía muy poderosa acercándose este voltea a lo que ve a Heles enfrente de él.

-Ahhh…

-Hola, Mortal. Puedes decirme tu nombre.

-Ahhh sí. Me llamo Darién Chiba.

-Darién… que encantador. Darién-sama. - Ella empieza a fantasear con tenerlo a su lado para luego volver a la realidad. - Darién…. Es la primera vez que veo a alguien tan guapo.

-muchas gracias señorita. - Luego observa que los helados se están derritiendo.

-qué es eso que sostienes en tus manos.

-Ahhh son helados.

-me dejas probar.

Heles sonríe a Darién pero entonces recuerda que Chibiusa podría enojarse y esta el rumor. Sin embargo Heles decide ir más adelante.

-por qué no vamos a una cita y degustamos el manjar que compraste.

-Ahhh disculpe señorita pero tengo novia y le disgustaría mucho si me viera con usted.

-Si le disgusta deberías de terminar con ella y venir conmigo, puedo darte lo que siempre has deseado.

-Si se trata de dinero. Es un no. Muchas gracias.

Darién le responde de manera un poco molesta y se marcha a lo que Heles empieza a enfadarse al ser rechazada por el humano y para completar por la burla de Sour.

-Jajajajaja se lo dije Heles-sama.

-Cállate… Sour. - Ella empieza a enfadarse y aumentar su ki.

Darién al sentir la expulsión de energía gira de nuevo y…

-yo estoy ¡Molesta!

Heles aumenta su ki y con este provoca un viento recio, provocando que varios puestos vuelen por los aires al igual que alumnos, Darién trata de resistir la poderosa energía.

-qué es esto…

Chibiusa al sentir el gran ki y el viento, resguarda a Molly y Kevin.

-que está ocurriendo.

-te lo dije Molly-chan. Son los extraterrestres.

-Ustedes dos, busquen un lugar seguro. Yo debo ir por Darién.

Chibiusa sale corriendo a lo que Molly quería detenerla.

-Serena. Vuelve…. Molly quería ir tras ella pero Kevin la toma. Suéltame Kevin…

-Es muy peligroso. Lo que debemos hacer es ir por un refugio.

-pero… es mi amiga no quiero dejarla sola.

-no te preocupes las Sailor Scouts la protegerán.

Chibiusa se dirige al alboroto y observa que no hay ningún estudiante a los alrededores, Darién sin embargo trata de aguantar ante la expulsión de energía.

-que un viento muy poderoso.

-Papa….

El Ki es tan fuerte que Chibiusa pierde su transformación de Serena para volver a ser pequeña. A lo que Darién ordena.

-Chibiusa llama a las Sailor Scouts.

-Si. Ella saca su intercomunicador. Chicas… estamos en peligro. Hay una extraterrestre que está causando problemas.

-Vamos en camino Chibiusa. - Responde Amy.

-Esperen Chicas… ella es….

-No hay tiempo, vámonos. - responde Mina.

El ki aumenta a lo que Darién empieza a ser empujado y Chibiusa se sostiene de su padre.

-Chibiusa hay que transformarse.

-Si. Por el poder del cristal rosa. Chibiusa al alzar su mano se transforma en Sailor ChibiMoon.

Se forma una luz brillante y salir Chibiusa y Darién transformados en Sailor ChibiMoon y Tuxedo Mask respectivamente.

-Detente ahora mismo.

Heles disminuye su poder al escuchar a Tuxedo Mask.

-No puedo perdonar a alguien que solo por capricho hace un alboroto. - Responde Chibiusa. - Soy una pequeña Sailor Scout. Que lucha por el amor y la justicia. Soy Sailor Moon y te derrotare en el nombre de la Luna.

-yo Tuxedo Mask, no te perdonare por interrumpir el festival que los chicos de esta escuela hicieron con tanto esfuerzo.

-Ya cállense los dos. - Heles interrumpe de manera fría. - Ustedes acaso saben con quién están tratando. Yo soy la diosa de la destrucción del universo 2. Heles-sama, deberían de mostrarme respeto mortal.

-No me importa que seas una diosa hiciste lo incorrecto y pagaras por ello.

Chibiusa se lanza rápidamente para pelear contra Heles, pero ella logra detenerla con un solo dedo.

-que… ya verás.

Chibiusa empieza a dar varios puñetazos pero todos son detenidos con un solo dedo a lo que… ella hace una voltereta y colocar sus manos en su cien.

-¡Taioken!

Se forma una gran luz cegadora a lo que Tuxedo Mask aprovecha para impactar un fuerte puñetazo pero Heles logra detenerlo.

-que….

-Juhh sus jueguitos tontos no pueden conmigo.

-Jahh...

Chibiusa lanza una patada desde el cielo y logra rosar un poco el torso de Heles sin embargo Heles le golpea en la nuca un golpe paralizante que la manda al suelo.

-ay mi cuello… ella trata de levantarse pero no puede hacerlo quedando inconsciente.

-quédate allí niña. Los adultos deben hablar.

Heles aumenta su ki para atraerlo, Tuxedo Mask trata de resistirse pero… poco a poco se muestra más dócil.

-que me está pasando.

-son mis feromonas caballero de esmoquin. No podrás resistirte a mis encantos.

-que me está pasando… me siento más... débil… Heles-sama…

-Tuxedo Mask. No Darién… termina con tu novia y ven conmigo.

-Ahhh yo… no puedo.

-cadena de amor de Venus.

Mina con su cadena atrapa a Tuxedo Mask y Chibiusa para alejarlos de Heles. Tuxedo Mask se muestra embrujado sin embargo Rei al darle una cachetada vuelve en sí.

-que ocurrió…

-Casi caíste ante los encantos de ella.

Chibiusa estaba inconsciente pero Setsuna trata de despertarla.

-pequeña dama. Pequeña dama despierta. No funciona.

-déjamelo a mí. Pluto. - Hotaru se acerca a la oreja de Chibiusa para luego. - ¡Chibiusa, los niños deben callar cuando los adultos hablan!

-claro que no. Black-sama es un ¡Kaioshin idiota! Ehh que… ocurrió.

-estas bien Chibiusa.

-estuviste inconsciente.

-si… ella me dio un golpe muy fuerte.

-así que ella es nuestro oponente.

-Tengan cuidado. Su nombre es Heles y tiene el mismo tipo de Ki que Black-sama.

-¡que!

-no solo eso. Ella se llamó así misma diosa de la destrucción.

-diosa de la destrucción.

En ese momento Saturn da un paso hacia atrás instintivamente a lo que todos ven esto extraño.

-que sucede Saturn. Algo malo ocurre. Haruka le pregunta a una Hotaru que muestra sorpresa.

-ella es un Hakai-Shin…. Nosotras no podemos con ella.

-Que dijiste. - Pregunta Neptune con suspicacia.

-Eso es imposible. Esa leyenda solo es un cuento viejo para asustarnos cuando hacíamos algo mal.

-no es así Pluto. Mil años antes de la destrucción del Milenio de plata. Ella vino a nosotras. Nuestra Reina Serenity lucho contra ella pero… no pudo ganarle.

Flashback.

-solo use el 30% de mi máximo poder. Tu Poder es increíble es una pena que seas una vergüenza en técnicas de pelea y artes marciales. Has perdido Sailor Moon. Me llevare a tu descendencia y destruiré tu reino.

-no lo hagas. – La Reina Serenity cae al suelo inconsciente.

Heles usa su velocidad para llegar al cuarto de la infante Serenity donde las pequeñas Sailor Scouts trataban de protegerla pero con solo su Ki, Heles las intimida haciendo que ellas se retiren, solo Sailor Júpiter se le enfrenta.

-no te permitiré que le hagas daño a la princesa Serenity.

-acaso no sabes quién soy. Soy Heles la diosa de la destrucción.

-No importa si eres la diosa de la destrucción. Protegeré a la princesa Serenity con mi vida.

-Júpiter… no lo hagas.

-Princesa Serenity huya yo la entretendré.

Júpiter se lanza ante Heles con un uppercut sin embargo Heles logra esquivarla y darle un pequeño golpe en el cuello que la coloca en el suelo.

-princesa Serenity…

Sus ojos se van cerrando poco a poco mientras escucha a la princesa llorando.

-sailor Jupiter… Sailor Jupiter…

End flashback.

-que impertinencia la de ustedes terrícolas. Comparándome con una leyenda absurda. Han demostrado no ser dignas guerreras. Antes de la creación viene la destrucción.

Es entonces que Mina toma el liderazgo.

-Chicas… tenemos que ir todas juntas. Vamos.

Lita, Rei y Mina se lanzan hacia Heles tratando de atacarla pero ella logra esquivar todos y cada uno de sus golpes para luego aumentar la velocidad y hacer que las tres se golpeen entre sí.

-ay ta tai… Mina ten más cuidado. – se toca la mejilla.

-Lita… fíjate en tu objetivo, tonta. – Rei se toca la cabeza.

-Rei… que rayos estás haciendo. – Mina le reclama mientras se toma el estómago.

Pero en su discusión Heles les lanza una onda de Ki que las manda a volar, Haruka y Michiru querían aprovechar este descuido para atacarla pero Heles las hace estrellar sus cabezas entre sí, haciéndolas desmayar.

-Haruka cabeza hueca…

-Michiru…. Tu cabeza es muy dura.

Ambas caen al suelo. Pero Mercury estaba en el cielo preparando su ataque.

-rapsodia congelante de Mercurio.

Ella lanza un chorro de agua pero Heles fácilmente repele el ataque haciéndolo nada.

-que no puede ser.

Heles logra capturarla con un abrazo de oso para luego…

-Guahhh…

Al apretarla Amy queda inconsciente y es arrojada al suelo, Chibiusa logra atraparla.

-Amy... Amy…

-Bombardeo de Tuxedo Mask.

Tuxedo Mask lanza una gran bola de energía pero ni siquiera pudo hacerle daño a Heles.

-Tuxedo Mask. Como te atreves a atacar a una dama.

Heles le lanza una bola de energía pero…

-escudo de Cronos.

Pluto forma un escudo de energía que trata de proteger a Tuxedo Mask.

-es demasiado fuerte…

-Tranquila Pluto estoy aquí. - Responde Hotaru.

-yo también. - Chibiusa se une.

Las tres Sailor Scouts tratan de aumentar el poder pero Heles aumenta su ki para luego generar una explosión y todos ellos caer al suelo. Chibiusa trata de levantarse pero esta cae al suelo agotada. En el cuartel general los gatos se muestran preocupados.

-No puede ser... las chicas han sido derrotadas.

-Tú eres el culpable de todo esto. Así que has algo. Kaioshin idiota. - Luna le grita a Black.

-Si ya lo sé. - Este se coloca dos dedos en su frente para luego hacer la teletransportacion.

En el campo de batalla las Mouborias llegan para tratar de tranquilizar a su diosa tratando de impedir que ella desate la destrucción.

-Heles-sama…

-Ribrianne, apártate. Esas Sailor Scouts merecen ser destruidas junto con este planeta. - Ella apunta una esfera de destrucción hacia ellas.

-Por favor Heles-sama tenga compasión. Ellas no sabían a quien se enfrentaban.

-Si lo sabían. Así que Aparte Ribrianne.

Ribrianne y las chicas se apartan, las Sailor Scouts tratan de levantarse pero solo Lita y Chibiusa logran hacerlo.

-uhh así que aun quieren seguir peleando.

-No me rendiré. Yo las protegeré a todas.

-yo no permitiré que sigas haciendo daño.

-mi sueño es convertirme en la más fuerte y protegerlas a ellas, al mundo y a mi amado.

-mi sueño es convertirme en una dama, proteger el futuro y a mi querido Kaioshin.

A pesar de eso Heles aumenta su energía pero antes de que fuera lanzada aparece Black sosteniéndole la mano.

-ya fue suficiente Heles-sama.

-Black-sama… - Chibiusa esta aliviada de ver al Kaioshin de ropas oscuras que impidiendo el golpe final de la diosa.

Heles se muestra enfadada con el Kaioshin siniestro, pero este trata de calmarla.

-Heles-sama tranquilícese por favor. Si sigue de mal humor disminuirá su belleza.

Heles se ve un poco confundida pero luego sonríe por el halago del Kaioshin de ropas oscuras sin embargo ella no puede olvidar la insolencia de las Sailor Scouts al enfrentarla.

-aun así… debería destruirlas por su insolencia.

-Por favor no lo haga Heles-sama, una diosa tan apacible y compasiva como usted. Digna de ser la diosa de la destrucción del universo más hermoso, no puede perdonar la vida de estas personas.

-no puedo. El designio de un dios no puede…

-al menos espere a la guerrera más poderosa de la tierra. Si ella se enfrenta a usted. Reconsiderara su decisión.

-puede ser. Pero apresúrate a traerla.

-gracias Heles-sama. Pido 5 minutos de su tiempo.

Black reúne a las chicas para luego darles a todas su medicina y recuperarse al instante.

-ay ta tai… eso me dolió.

-No servirá de nada. Aunque nos hayamos recuperado no podemos ganarle.

Es entonces que Black les sonríe a todas para luego darles una idea.

-En este caso no deberían de unir sus poderes.

-te refieres al ataque de los planetas Black, ella lo detendrá. - Responde Amy un poco frustrada.

-No me refiero a eso Amy. Llego la hora de que ustedes obtengan el poder de un dios. Mas especifico la transformación divina de una Sailor Scout.

La transformación divina de una Sailor Scout a que refiere Black. Podrá esta transformación detener a Heles e impedir la destrucción de la tierra.


	22. Capitulo 21 Eternal Sailor Jupiter

Capítulo 21. Una transformación Divina. "Sailor Júpiter Eternal".

-¿La transformación divina de una Sailor Scout?

Las chicas están sorprendidas, al ver que Black habla del poder de un dios.

-¿Por qué ahora Black-sama?

-Porque es el tiempo. Haruka. No sé cómo será con ustedes, pero puede ser la misma fórmula. Recuerdan el Super Saiyajin Blue. 5 Saiyajin de corazón puro transfieren su poder a un sexto de corazón puro, formando el Super Saiyajin Dios. El primer paso para usar el poder de un dios.

-Ahhh si… pero porque tu no luchas con ella. Eres más experimentado y creo que le ganarías a Heles-sama.

"Esto es malo, Amy es demasiado inteligente. Ella sabe que podría igualar y superar a Heles, pero si no hago que las Sailor Scouts peleen las batallas que deben pelear dependerán de mí y en el torneo del poder, habrán momentos en que tendrán que pelear solas".

-No Amy. La ley de un Kaioshin me lo impide. Además tendría que modular mi poder al de Heles para evitar destruir este Universo y Heles-sama me derrotara.

Sin embargo las chicas creen que solo es una excusa de Black.

-eso no es verdad. Sabemos que te gusta pelear. Responde Amy de manera intuitiva.

-Además los Saiyajin les encanta las peleas no es verdad. Lita responde.

-Yo no puedo pelear. La ley de los Kaioshin me lo impide.

Sin embargo Setsuna recuerda esa vez y alza su voz.

-Sé a qué te refieres Black-sama es más nosotros lo hemos hecho una vez.

-A que te refieres Setsuna. Pregunta Hotaru.

-Recuerdan la batalla contra Neherenia. Todas unimos nuestros poderes y la Princesa Serena obtuvo un poder similar al de la Reina Serenity del siglo XXXI.

-Es verdad Pluto. Acaso es el poder de una diosa Sailor Scout.

-Pero… -Hotaru se ve un poco contrariada. -Ni siquiera la Reina Serenity en el pasado pudo ganarle.

-y dudo mucho que la Reina Serena en el futuro pueda ayudarnos, recuerden que ella perdió su fuerza de combate. -Responde Amy.

-además Serena ha muerto y dudo que le den un permiso del paraíso para venir aquí. -Suspira Rei.

-Entonces que haremos. -Pregunta Mina.

-Si tan solo Serena estuviera con vida. -Se ve un poco desilusionada Lita.

-Entonces debemos escoger a alguien más. -Suspira Darién.

-La pequeña dama. Debe tomar esta responsabilidad. Chibiusa tú debes ser la nueva Sailor Eternal.

Chibiusa mira sorprendida a Setsuna sin embargo.

-No. Eso es estúpido, Setsuna.

Al ver que Black está en contra de la idea las chicas se muestran un poco contrariadas.

-Por qué… no crees que ella es la indicada Black-sama. -Pregunta Mina.

-Ella tiene un poder similar al de su madre, además ha entrenado con nosotras. Esta lista.

A pesar de la posición de Setsuna, Black aún seguía en contra.

-No esta lista. No subestimen el poder de un dios de esa manera. Sailor Scouts. -Responde Black un poco molesto.

-Por que no. Ella tiene un poder increíble, además un control de Ki excelso.

-Ya te dije que no, Setsuna. Su cuerpo es pequeño la presión de un dios no es tan fácil de controlar.

-Entonces para que rayos entrenas a Chibiusa, si solo iremos 10 y contigo somos 11 guerreros.

En ese momento Chibiusa se para entre ellos para luego.

-¡Silencio!

Black y Setsuna se ven sorprendidos ya que es la primera vez que la pequeña dama se interpone entre ellos.

-Black-sama, Setsuna tiene razón, debo tener más responsabilidades.

-pequeña dama entonces…

-Pero Setsuna. Black-sama también tiene razón. Mi cuerpo aún no ha crecido y por eso el poder me sobrepasa.

-Entonces quien debe ser la nueva Sailor Eternal.

Chibiusa camina hasta Lita y le toma la mano para luego sonreír.

-Lita debe ser la nueva Sailor Eternal.

Ante el anuncio Lita se ve sorprendida, pero Setsuna da una sonrisa, al igual que las demás Sailor Scouts sin embargo Luna y Artemis ven esto inadmisible.

-esto no puede ser. Chibiusa debe ser quien posea este poder.

-No Luna. Lita esta Lista. Mama habría dicho lo mismo.

-Yo creo que Serena hubiera dicho lo mismo. Heles-sama es muy fuerte y pienso que Lita hará un buen trabajo. - Reafirma Darién la decisión de su hija.

Lita se mostraba sorprendida ante esa posibilidad, sin embargo Luna seguía reticente aunque Diana se acerca a su madre.

-Ellos tienen razón Mama. En el futuro Lita siempre ha intentado volverse más fuerte. No es así Chibiusa.

-Si. Es por eso que creo que ella es la mejor para ser la nueva Sailor Eternal.

-yo…. - Al ver la confianza que tienen todos en ella, Lita sonríe para tomar la decisión. - De acuerdo yo seré la nueva Sailor Eternal.

Es entonces que Sour y Heles al ver que Lita fue escogida, recuerdan el pasado.

-Heles-sama.

-qué piensas Sour.

-Recuerda que hace 45 millones de años, esa niña lucho contra usted.

-si.

-ahora es una adulta.

-Aun así no habrá diferencia. Peleare con el 30% de mi máximo poder y la doblegare.

-le sugiero que use el 45% o la pasara mal.

Las chicas forman un círculo alrededor de Lita.

-Llamad a los poderes de los palacios de nuestros planetas natales y usad el grial de guerrero luna como condensador.

Chibiusa invoca el poder del grial, pero por alguna razón no funciona.

-que por que… no aparece el grial.

-No importa continúen el ritual.

Las chicas obedecen al Kaioshin quien les motiva a proseguir.

-Por el poder del palacio de Marina.

-Fobos y Deimos, palacio de Marte.

-Io palacio de Júpiter.

-Mazeran. Palacio de Venus.

-Miranda, Palacio de Urano.

-Triton. Palacio de Neptuno.

-Charon, Palacio de Plutón.

-Titán. Palacio de Saturn.

-Poder del palacio de cristal del siglo XXXI. Ayúdanos.

Sin embargo no ocurre absolutamente nada.

-qué pero porque… no lo entiendo.

-Han fracasado en traerla así que…

-espera un minuto por favor.

Black se acerca a Lita.

-que sucede Lita.

-yo… siento que esto debe hacerlo Serena.

-A que le temes Lita. Le temes a no ser suficiente o le temes a que superes todos los límites.

Al escucharla Lita baja un poco la cabeza pero Black le toma de los hombros y mirarla.

-mírame… Lita Kino.

Al mirar a los ojos ella puede verse a sí misma atravesó del reflejo de Black, a lo que ella habla.

-Yo no lo sé. Siento que este poder debe ser de Serena, yo no meré… en ese momento sus labios son callados por los dedos de Black.

-Estas equivocada. Este poder no solo es de Serena. Es de todas las Sailor Scouts. Tus amigas, Darién, todos ellos confían en ti.

-creo que…

-Chibiusa sabe muy bien, que este es tu momento. Si hay alguien que puede soportar la presión de un dios y el poder de un dios eres tú. Le temes a tu luz y no a tu oscuridad. Le temes a sobrepasar los límites y que por eso te miren diferente. Debes brillar y no preocuparte que tu luz opaque la de los demás.

-tú crees que puedo hacerlo.

-Creer no. Sé que puedes hacerlo.

Black se retira del círculo y pararse al lado de ellas, mientras que Luna se ve contrariada.

-que le dijiste a Lita.

-Luna… puede que haya la posibilidad que Lita se vuelva extraordinariamente fuerte e incluso supere a Serena en poder. -Luego mira a las chicas. - Incrementen su ki al máximo.

En ese momento Darién se introduce al círculo para luego todos tomarse de las manos, mientras que Lita se arrodilla.

-que está haciendo Lita. -Pregunta Artemis.

-Lo ha aceptado. -Sonríe Black al ver el ritual.

En ese momento las chicas aumentan su ki al máximo junto con Darién.

-Por el poder del palacio de Marina.

-Fobos y Deimos, palacio de Marte.

-Por el poder del palacio de la tierra.

-Mazeran. Palacio de Venus.

-Miranda, Palacio de Urano.

-Triton. Palacio de Neptuno.

-Charon, Palacio de Plutón.

-Titán. Palacio de Saturn.

-Poder del palacio de cristal del siglo XXXI. Ayúdanos.

Se forma una luz verde, Lita se transforma en Sailor Júpiter y luego en Super Sailor Júpiter para luego aparecer unas alas. El movimiento de estas, llena de plumas el lugar y cubrir a Lita.

-que toda la fuerza sea nuestra.

La luz se vuelve más intensa, Lita se levanta y al abrirse sus alas aparece con el traje de Sailor Eternal, pero de color verde, los guantes son brillantes comparadas a la esmeralda al igual que sus botas y el corazón en el centro. La luz se reúne para luego mostrar a la nueva Sailor Scout. Las chicas al verla se ven impresionadas.

-Sugoi… - Chibiusa se ve sorprendida.

Las chicas pierden su transformación a lo que Lita las observa.

-chicas… gracias por prestarme su poder. No soy Serena pero hare mi mayor esfuerzo.

Black sonríe al ver que consiguió más de lo que esperaba.

-al fin… llego. Ya estoy deseando iniciar el 4to entrenamiento. (Quien es más fuerte El Super Saiyajin Blue o la diosa Sailor Scout).

Los gatos Luna, Artemis y Diana se ven impresionados, ya que jamás habían sentido tal cantidad de poder en una sola persona.

-no puede ser…. Su poder es de otro mundo.

-Creo que hay que llamarla Sailor Júpiter Eternal o Eternal Sailor Júpiter.

-es increíble…

Es entonces que al sentir tanto poder los gatos toman forma humana lo que les da aún más impresión.

-es como esa vez con Serena.

-no…. Es mucho más fuerte. El entrenamiento les ha permitido superar el poder de la Reina Serenity del futuro. Si Lita no puede derrotar a Heles, no se quien más podrá.

Con la afirmación de Artemis, Luna se ve indecisa. En ese instante Sour se ve feliz, mientras que Heles sonríe.

-felicidades. Han conseguido el poder de un dios.

Las chicas al escuchar a Sour se ven complacidas a lo que Heles se acerca para empezar el combate.

-Al fin. Alguien en este universo digna para sostener una batalla conmigo.

La transformación divina ha dado sus frutos. Como resultara esta batalla entre diosas.


	23. Capitulo 22 La batalla de las diosas

Capítulo 22. La batalla de las diosas. Heles vs Sailor Júpiter Eternal.

Lita da un paso adelante para luego mostrarse como si fuera un fuego verde su ki se incrementa. Sin embargo Heles se ve un poco molesta.

-Si crees que eres más hermosa que yo por esa transformación olvídalo.

-No me interesa ser la más hermosa. Yo solo quiero proteger a mi planeta y a todos mis seres queridos.

-que impertinente eres.

Heles se lanza hacia Lita pero ella bloquea fácilmente su golpe, Heles trata de arremeter con varios golpes más pero Lita los rechaza todos hasta que Heles aumenta su poder, Lita hace lo mismo para darse ambas un puñetazo en el rostro provocando un cráter.

-juhh… ya veo. Eres mucho más fuerte que la Reina Serenity en el pasado.

Heles se aleja a lo que Lita al ver alrededor nota que este no es el mejor sitio para combatir, es entonces que se eleva para luego volar rápidamente, Heles aumenta su ki para seguirla. A lo que Chibiusa no entiende.

-por qué Lita está huyendo.

Black sonríe ante la ingenuidad de su pupila.

-No está huyendo. Solo cambio el lugar de la pelea.

Lita trata de detenerse pero esta se pasa un poco.

-fiu… pensé que seguiría derecho.

-ya veo. Dime que se siente ser una diosa. Dependiendo de tu respuesta, te daré alguna que otra lección.

-bueno… la verdad es que me siento increíble. Estoy feliz de que el poder de todas sea tan grande.

-eres demasiado humilde a pesar de tener ese gigantesco poder. Bien te daré alguna lección. Lanza un Kikoha fuerte.

-uhh ya se. Centella relampagueante de júpiter resuena.

Ella lanza una pequeña bola de energía de rayos hacia el mar levantándolo un poco para luego dirigirla al cielo creando una fuerte explosión de energía, tan grande que provoca un viento huracanado por unos instantes. Heles se ve un poco impresionada.

-uhh ya veo. Tienes un buen control de ki, aunque necesitas concentrarte para hacerlo.

-si. Black-sama dijo lo mismo.

-Antes de comenzar lo recuerdas verdad. Tú y yo nos conocimos ese día.

-si hoy lo recordé. Eres muy fuerte, pero… ya no soy la niña de esa época.

-Entonces hoy no seré tan complaciente.

Ambas arremeten para luego lograr un intercambio de golpes, Lita le da un puñetazo a lo que Heles saca su arco para disparar varias flechas, Lita esquiva todas y cada una de ellas para darle un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro que la manda al suelo marino. Heles sale y crea unos clones para dispararles varias bolas de energía que chocan en Lita y luego con un topetazo la sorprende cayendo ella al agua, pero de nuevo Lita se levanta y ambas lanzar un puñetazo pero detenido por la otra. A lo cual ambas logran forcejear entre sí.

En la escuela Sour les muestra a todos en la azotea la batalla. Las chicas se ven impresionadas, apenas pueden seguir la velocidad de Lita y Heles, mientras que Black mira al cielo a lo que Chibiusa se ve interesada y se acerca a él.

-Black-sama.

-que sucede Chibiusa.

-Por qué no miras desde el báculo de Sour-san.

-no lo necesito ya que siento su poder. Si cierras un poco tus ojos podrás seguir sus movimientos.

-pero Black-sama es muy difícil seguirlos con mis ojos.

-No necesitas los ojos. Solo sentir su poder. Concéntrate.

Chibiusa cierra los ojos para luego concentrarse es entonces que puede verlas.

-si… creo que… Ya las vi. Lita está ganando.

Lita conecta varios puñetazos en el rostro para luego darle un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago, Heles le toma del cabello para mandarla a las profundidades del agua. Lita sale de esta y se sitúa encima de Heles para…

-centella relampagueante. Resuena.

Ella manda un Kikoha electrificado que choca con Heles, pero ella la golpea mandándola al agua y esta hacer una explosión.

-Nada mal. Pero…

Heles aparece frente a Lita quien se sorprendió por su velocidad y trato de conectar un puñetazo pero Heles con su ki creo una flecha para atravesar el estómago de Lita.

-Este es el fin. Sailor Júpiter Eternal.

Ella se coloca encima de Lita para conectar una fuerte patada en el cuello para mandarla al fondo del lecho marino. En la escuela todas se ven preocupadas.

-No puede ser Lita.

-Es increíble… a pesar de que unimos nuestros poderes no podemos ganarle. - Rei afirma frustrada.

-hay que creer en Lita. Ella es la única que puede derrotarla. - Mina anima a sus compañeras a creer en Lita.

-No pensé que Heles-sama era tan fuerte. – Hotaru se ve sorprendida. – ahora entiendo por qué nuestra reina no pudo con ella en el pasado.

Black y Chibiusa se preocupan, Chibiusa le tira de la manga a Black.

-por favor Salva a Lita. Black-sama.

-(Su ki ha disminuido con ese último ataque. Lita, soy Black. Me escuchas).

-(Black-sama… lo siento, ella es muy fuerte).

-(Lo sé. Pero tú te estas conteniendo, dime ahora que sucede).

-(Yo sé que Serena lo hubiera conseguido).

-(Otra vez con lo mismo. Por eso no has podido siquiera expulsar tu máximo poder. Aunque Serena hubiera estado con nosotros, te escogería porque eres la más indicada). Chibiusa coloca tu mano en mi espalda para que te comuniques con Lita.

-Si. - Ella coloca su mano en la espalda de Black. -(Lita soy yo. Sabes cuándo Mama perdió su poder de combate, sabes a quien le confió parte de su poder. A ti. Porque tú te esforzabas todos los días, no sientas lastima de Mama. Nosotras confiamos en ti, ahora sal y patéale el trasero).

-(Te has vuelto un poco malhablada Chibiusa-chan, pero gracias por confiar en mi).

El ki de Lita aumenta y la herida sufrida hace unos instantes se regenera y como si fuera un rayo sale de las profundidades ante una Heles sorprendida.

-Tsk… creí que ese golpe sería suficiente.

-tendras que hacerlo mejor. -Aumenta su ki.

-ya veo. Entonces es hora de pelear, máximo poder.

Ambas aumentan su poder al máximo creando una gran bola de color violeta en el caso de Heles y verde en el de Lita, formando un gran remolino entre ambos poderes. Sin embargo en las noticias.

-hay fuertes lluvias en Japón, un tifón clase 5 va a llegar a Tokio el día de mañana. Los servicios de emergencia buscan evacuar los sitios con mayor riesgo.

Al colisionar ambas salen para combatir donde arremeten con fuertes puñetazos y patadas pero sin que ninguna de ellas logre el golpe decisivo. Las chicas se ven sorprendidas por el poder.

-jamás hemos visto a Heles-sama pelear en esa intensidad. – Ribrianne se ve impresionada por el poder.

-es la primera vez que encuentra un mortal de este universo a su altura. Pero no está peleando con todo su poder. – Sour les responde.

-No puede ser… Mina se muestra sorprendida.

-no nos estas mintiendo. Pregunta una Michiru aun audaz.

-No ganaría nada con mentirles.

-miren... están en el espacio.

Mina señala el lugar donde pelean. Ambas logran darse un puñetazo en el estómago para luego separarse, tomando un pequeño respiro.

-admito que eres muy fuerte. Jamás pensé que esa niña que se atrevió a enfrentarme. Renaciera y consiguiera el poder de una diosa.

-yo apenas recordé lo fuerte que eres, incluso mi alma recuerda el golpe que me propinaste en esa vida pasada.

-que me dirías si supieras que existen otros 11 universos y otros 11 dioses de la destrucción.

-entonces diría que estoy sorprendida.

-mentirosa. No tienes una cara de sorpresa en tu rostro. Bueno quieres sorprenderte. Soy la diosa de la destrucción del universo 2. Soy la 4ta diosa más fuerte. El dios más fuerte es Bills del universo 7.

-entonces… los del universo 7. Son los más fuertes.

-No se sabe con certeza. Solo sé que se plantea un torneo entre todos los universos. Es un rumor entre los dioses.

-(Entonces el torneo del poder es verdad). Si ese torneo es realidad. Nos escogerás a nosotras.

-Claro, si logran sobrevivir a este día.

-Lo prometes.

-Palabra de diosa de la destrucción. Pero creo que no podrás resistir esto. -En ese momento ella levanta su mano para luego aumentar su ki y formar una gran bola de energía de color violeta.

-qué es eso….

-aquí va. La bola se transforma en una flecha de energía que es arrojada hacia Lita.

-Escudo de Cronos.

Ella expande sus brazos para luego formar el escudo de Cronos, la flecha choca contra el escudo, la fuerza de penetración de la flecha lucha contra la defensa del escudo formando algunas ondas. En la tierra se nota como estas ondas afectan a todos. Molly y Kevin quienes estaban escondidos sienten el efecto.

-qué es esto…. Me duele la cabeza.

-Lo sabía son los extraterrestres.

-eso es imposible… nadie puede hacer esto.

En todo el mundo la gente experimenta las ondas resultantes del choque de energía, en el planeta del supremo Kaiosama un anciano nota el poder inmenso.

-que es este poder. Cosas raras están ocurriendo en la tierra. Ahora una pelea entre dioses. Quien puede pelear al mismo nivel que Heles-sama. Acaso no será Serenity… no. Ella no podría.

Lita al ver que el choque está provocando esas ondas ella aumenta su poder para desviar la flecha y esta explotar por fuera de la galaxia.

-fiu… eso estuvo cerca.

-no descuides tu guardia.

Cuando Heles iba a conectar un puñetazo Lita logra detenerlo y la aleja con una patada.

-es mi turno. Ka…me….ha….me… ¡Ha!

-esa bribona. – Black está sorprendido por el poder.

-jejeje. Te copiaron tu técnica Black-sama.

El Kamehameha se dirigía rápidamente hacia Heles-sama pero ella con su mano la detiene.

-Máximo Poder.

Lita aumento el poder de la onda de energía sin embargo Heles sonríe y la nulifica por completo.

-Ahhh no puede ser… tu puedes hacer lo mismo que Black-sama.

-ya veo… así que ese Kaioshin de mirada siniestra te enseño como pelear. Te enseño bien pero no lo suficiente.

-(No puedo ganarle lanzando energía ni puedo usar el Kikoha, tendre que pelear cuerpo a cuerpo, en donde ella no es experta).

Lita expande sus alas para volar más rápido hacia Heles, sin embargo ella manda varias flechas de energía, Lita esquiva algunas pero otras apenas le rozan las alas, sin embargo logra tomarla para luego darle un fuerte topetazo, ella la alcanza para arremeter con golpes en el cuerpo y en el rostro, sin embargo Heles logra responder también a lo cual ambas descienden al suelo en el centro de Tokio que esta deshabitado. Black está sorprendido por el despliegue de poder.

-no lo entiendo. Heles es tan fuerte, creí que ese era su 70% pero es más de lo que pensé. Aunque Lita puede ganar si sigue usando su estrategia.

Heles cae al suelo y se levanta para derribar a Lita pero ella salta para golpear con una patada al cuello de Heles, ella cae al suelo.

-Tsk…. ya verás.

Heles logra levantarse, Lita arremete contra ella para ambas darse un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro. Heles retrocede al impacto a lo que Lita reúne energía en su mano para tomarle un brazo a Heles.

-centella relampagueante de Júpiter. Resuena.

Cuando estaba a pocos centímetros Lita pierde el estado Eternal y aunque consiguió conectar el ataque al formarse la explosión Heles sale ilesa.

-con este golpe terminaremos.

Heles se coloca detrás de Lita sin embargo ella trata de golpearla pero finaliza con un puñetazo en el estómago, Lita se toma el estómago y cae al suelo inconsciente.

Las chicas llegan con la teletransportacion de Black al igual que Sour para estar asustadas de ver que Heles estaba de pie, mientras lita en el suelo.

-¡Lita!

Heles estaba de pie, aunque Lita se encontraba en el suelo, ella trata de levantarse y seguir luchando pero…

-ya no te levantes más. No tienes energías para seguir. Por un momento pelee con el 100% pero tu estado Eternal no pudo sostener la batalla. Esa es tu debilidad.

-que quieres decir.

-te falta entrenamiento.

Lita cae al suelo exhausta mientras que las chicas corren hacia ella, quien no tiene cara para explicar su derrota.

-lo siento chicas… no pude ganar.

-está bien Lita. - Sonríe Rei.

-Fue genial. Es como si brillaras con luz propia. - Sonríe Mina.

-jamás pensé que nuestro poder superar al de Bombón. - Sonríe Haruka.

-sabíamos que tú eras la indicada. - Responde Michiru.

-lo siento… si Serena hubiera sido, ella habría ganado.

-No te preocupes por eso. Apuesto que Serena hubiera sentido lo mismo. - Responde Darién con dulzura.

Pero Heles los mira a todos, mientras que Sour y las Mouborias están detrás de ella.

-Sailor Scouts como perdieron la batalla. Tendre que destruirlas y a su planeta. Hakai.

Las chicas agachaban su cabeza esperando su final Heles apunta una bola de energía pero de nuevo es detenida por Black.

-no interfieras Black.

-Heles-sama, yo soy el responsable por esta situación. Quería que ellas experimentaran el poder de un dios de primera mano. Pensé que una diosa misericordiosa, justa y bella como usted, les enseñaría ese poder.

-No me estas adulando porque creas eso. Si no para salvarlas.

-Por una parte tiene razón Heles-sama. Pero si usted no fuera una diosa justa, pelearía contra usted de ser necesario.

-Así que tú eres su maestro. Has hecho un buen trabajo. Jamás había peleado a esta intensidad, que no fuera con mi asistente Sour. Por cierto chicas él es más fuerte que yo.

-hola…

Las chicas estaban sorprendidas, el sujeto era mas fuerte a pesar de que Heles es la diosa de la destrucción.

-Si él es el más fuerte entonces…. – Setsuna se muestra nerviosa.

-No se preocupen no seré su enemigo.

Rei y las demás se ven aliviadas, de que Sour no es su enemigo.

-las Mouborias son justicieras de otra galaxia.

Las Mouborias saludan a las chicas con una sonrisa sin embargo Heles continua.

-El universo es muy grande, encontré a valiosas guerreras, pero no me gusto que Darién me rechazara de esa manera tan fría.

-¡Darién! – todas miran con enojo a Darién.

-yo lo siento… si hubiera sabido que se trataba de usted… yo…

-uhh entonces si no fuera diosa de la destrucción allí si no sería aceptable tratarme de esa manera.

-no… es solo que pensé que usted quería comprar mi amor con dinero. Cuando se trata de los sentimientos.

Heles al escuchar la excusa de Darién, suspira y observa a las guerreras de la tierra.

-Les daré una última oportunidad. Primero Quiero que todas las Sailor Scouts se disculpen conmigo. Segundo Black debe admitir que es un Kaioshin idiota y por ultimo quiero que Darién tenga una cita conmigo.

-que….

Darién se ve un poco confuso, aunque Black...

-aceptamos.

-Oye… - Darién le contesta a Black pero este se le acerca.

-No quieres que destruya la tierra ¿verdad? Así que repara tu error.

-entonces tu también repara tu error. Kaioshin idiota.

-no te pases de listo.

-Nosotras las Sailor Scouts nos disculpamos por nuestro comportamiento. – las chicas se arrodillan ante Heles y observan a los varones que siguen discutiendo.

-Darién. Le mira Rei.

-Jahh está bien.

-Black-sama tú debes reparar tu error.

Ante la mirada de Chibiusa, Black suspira y mira a Heles.

-Yo Black-sama soy un Kaioshin idiota y acepto mi error al provocar esta situación y enfadar a Heles-sama.

-Entonces… Darién estás listo. - Heles sonríe y extiende su mano.

Darién toma la mano a lo que Heles se le recuesta en su hombro mientras toma su brazo.

-sabes quiero saber cómo son las citas en la tierra.

Darién gira la cabeza a lo que las chicas sonriendo un poco avergonzadas.

-ayúdenme. - Darién pide ayuda nerviosa.

-esfuérzate mucho Darién.

Las chicas con una sonrisa abandonan a Darién a su suerte quien se aleja con Heles para ir a su cita. Tres horas después en el cuartel general ya es de noche y Darién llega exhausto con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Como fue tu cita con Heles-sama. – Mina le pregunta.

-Lita por que no ganaste la batalla. - Darién le ruega a Lita exhausto.

-lo siento Darién.

-Papa que ocurrió.

-Jahh la cita con Heles-sama… Jahh. Darién suspira cansado. Yo…. No puedo creer que haya alguien más exigente que Serena en las compras.

-Ahhh… cuanto te hizo gastar Heles-sama.

A la pregunta de Rei, Darién llora al mostrar 5 dedos.

-cinco mil yenes.

Darién niega con la cabeza a lo que Mina levanta la mano de manera juguetona.

-Yo lo sé. Quinientos mil yenes.

Al mencionar la cifra Darién llora de la tristeza a lo que Mina sonríe con nerviosidad.

-Jajaja… no debí mencionar la cifra. Jajaja.

-eso significa que…. Gasto un total de 2000 dólares. – Amy se ve impresionada al calcularlo en dolores. – básicamente fueron todos tus ahorros Darién.

Al escuchar la cifra en dólares americanos Darién llora y para empeorar Serena había escuchado todo desde el mas allá.

-Darién…

Al escuchar la voz de Serena quería creer que se trata de Chibiusa.

-eres tu Chibiusa.

-No. Papa.

-Dime que eres tú por favor. Darién suplica con nerviosismo.

-así que estabas saliendo con una tal Heles y te gastaste 2 mil dólares en ella.

-lo siento Serena tuve que hacerlo o nos destruirían a todos.

-mentiroso. Eso es solo una excusa. Guahhh… Darién se gastó dinero en alguien que no soy yo.

Todas se ven exasperadas al ver que Serena no ha cambiado en lo más mínimo.

-Serena. Deberías de agradecerle a Darién. Si no fuera por el Heles-sama la diosa de la destrucción nos habría destruido a todos.

-No lo acepto. Ustedes debieron ganar.

-lo siento Serena. Heles-sama es muy fuerte. Contesta Lita un poco arrepentida por haber perdido.

-No Lita. No es tu culpa… es solo que no quería que Darién saliera con esa mujer.

-Serena… veras la situación se tornó de esta forma.

-cállate Kaioshin idiota. Si tú no hubieras mandado ese reto, Darién jamás saldría con ella. Guahhh…. Serena empieza a llorar.

-Serena por favor…. Aún estoy enamorado de ti. Sigo enamorado de ti. Te prometo que cuando revivas vamos a tener una cita inolvidable.

-No quiero solo una. Quiero dos a la semana. También quiero que gastes el doble de lo que gastaste con ella.

-está bien. Está bien.

-Jajaja. Es una broma Darién.

-Jahh… Serena casi me matas del susto. Jajaja.

Todos celebran bueno… por al menos seguir con vida. Mientras en el espacio Heles y Sour quienes regresan a su planeta después de dejar a las Mouborias en el suyo, reflexionan sobre la batalla.

-Heles-sama, que piensa de las Sailor Scouts.

-son hermosas y valientes guerreras. Mucho más valientes ahora que la última vez que vine a la tierra.

-ya veo. Entonces entrenara a Lita-san. Heles-sama.

-uhh no. Ya tiene a un buen entrenador. Pero supongo que el estará por poco tiempo. Por el anillo del tiempo.

-ya veo. Usted también lo vio.

-si resulta ser un problema en mi universo lo destruiré. Aunque no todo fue tan malo. Encontré un buen planeta con comida exquisita y joyas hermosas.

-Entiendo. El joven Darién la trato como una dama.

-si pero… su corazón ya está ocupado. Me entristece por que no se de quien se trata.

-Heles-sama usted es demasiado romántica.

La batalla de las diosas ha culminado. Falta poco para que el torneo del poder comience.

Hola a todos los lectores. Discúlpenme por no publicar el viernes, se me olvido publicar los tres capítulos de esta semana. No volverá a pasar lo prometo. Con este capítulo se finaliza el arco de Heles y entraremos al arco del torneo. Con las exhibiciones y el par de cabeza de Sandias. Ok el par de Zeno-sama. Habrá muchas sorpresas e incluso una nueva técnica que las acercara al nivel de guerreros con poderes que superan a los dioses.


	24. Capitulo 23 Alerta Maxima Exhibiciones

Hola a todos. Empezamos con el arco del torneo del poder. Prepárense para ver nuevos poderes, el crecimiento de las Sailor Scouts y un entrenamiento especial. Un romance que se desarrollara, traición, el lado oscuro de personajes que jamás imaginarían, nuevos secretos revelados y el nacimiento de una nueva Sailor Scout.

Pienso que este torneo sacara lo mejor de cada Sailor Scout, incluso de Serena que no estará en el. ¿Ustedes que piensan como las Sailor Scouts se desempeñaran en el torneo? Averigüemos como les va en las exhibiciones.

Capítulo 1. Alerta máxima. Empiezan los encuentros de Exhibición.

Cinco días después Black-sama nos reunió a todos para algo Super importante. Sabíamos que este sería el día en que avisarían el torneo y las reglas pero jamás imaginaríamos lo que sucedería el día de hoy. El lugar de Kuroi Chiba-kun está vacío eso significa que Black-sama no está y eso hace la clase no sea tan divertida.

-Oye Serena… le pregunta una Molly, pensativa por la actitud de su amiga.

-Molly.

-has estado viendo el lugar de Chiba-kuna por largo rato. Estas bien.

-es que Black-sama no vino…

-¿Black-sama? Creí que se llama Kuroi Chiba-kun.

-Ahhh que… Jajajajaja. Perdona. Jajaja. Supongo que me levante con el pie izquierdo.

Sin embargo Lita, Amy y Mina suspiran por el error de Chibiusa.

-Acaso no entiende que es novia de Darién y no de Kuroi-kun. - Pregunta una Lita preocupada.

-Chicas no creen que Chibiusa está enamorada de Black. - Pregunta Amy.

A lo que Lita y Mina se ríen a carcajadas.

-Jajaja imposible. Ella tiene a Helios.

-además Black-sama le gustan las mujeres mayores. Jajaja.

Sin embargo Chibiusa quien esta transformada en Serena hace pucheros mientras las escucha.

-puedo oírlas. Chicas.

En ese momento las chicas en su intercomunicador reciben un mensaje.

"Torneo del poder. Reunión de emergencia. Dejen lo que están haciendo y vengan al cuartel ahora. Es una orden de Heles-sama"

Las chicas al recibir el mensaje se levantan, el profesor se muestra taciturno.

-que sucede….

Las chicas al unísono contestan.

-Recordé que debo ir a la enfermería.

Las chicas salen al mismo tiempo y salen del pasillo, el maestro las quiere perseguir pero al llegar al pasillo no había absolutamente nadie.

-que… pero como…

Después de escapar, las chicas se marchan y llegan al salón de videojuegos, donde Andrew las saluda.

-ehh hola Chicas… oigan no creen que es muy temprano venir aquí.

-claro que no ahora somos delincuentes. - Contesta una Amy apresurada que abre el cuartel de inmediato.

Mina y Lita entran de inmediato a lo que Chibiusa se da cuenta y con Luna pelota hipnotiza a Andrew.

-dejaras pasar al cuartel Setsuna, Hotaru, Rei, Michiru, Haruka y Darién. Solo a ellos ehh también a Black-sama o Kuroi Chiba-kun lo dejaras entrar, pero tú no puedes entrar. Has entendido.

-Si…

-Si has entendido. Responde Si Chibiusa-sama.

-Si. Chibiusa-sama.

Chibiusa entra al cuartel a lo que Andrew sigue con sus actividades como si nada hubiera pasado.

-qué extraño… en fin. Seguiré trabajando.

En el cuartel general las chicas han salido a lo que Luna se impresiona que hasta Amy se encuentra aquí.

-Amy… tu estas aquí.

-Si… incluso respondió que éramos unas delincuentes.

-bueno… fue la presión del Momento Lita. - Contesta Amy un poco nerviosa.

Luna veía esto extraño, era la primera vez que a Amy estaba tan nerviosa.

-Amy porque estas tan nerviosa.

-Es la primera vez que escapo de la escuela.

-Yo no me preocupara por el maestro. Si no por Heles-sama.

-No le temo a Heles-sama ahora le temo más a mi mama.

Flashback.

-Jovencita porque llegaste tan tarde.

-lo siento Mama, yo… yo….

-no me mientas Amy.

Amy suspira.

-lo que sucede es que… nosotras luchamos contra Heles-sama la diosa de la destrucción y casi destruye nuestro mundo. Por eso llegue tarde.

-dioses de la destrucción, Kaioshin… torneo del poder. Amy que te sucede.

-Mama... no estoy loca. Es solo que… han pasado muchas cosas. Recuerdas que soy Sailor Mercury, es mi responsabilidad proteger este mundo.

-Amy. - Responde la madre furiosa. -No me importa que seas una Sailor Scout o luches contra dioses Hakaishin y te hayas vuelto en una peleadora de artes marciales. Lo que me importa es que no quiero que te conviertas en una rebelde.

-pero Mama no soy una rebelde…

-Sin peros…

End flashback.

-qué problema…. - Mina se toca la cabeza.

-creo que no debí decirle nada. Ahora seré castigada.

En ese momento llega Rei.

-Ya llegue Chicas… perdón por la demora pero estaba indecisa si debía irme ahora.

Después de Rei le sigue Haruka y Michiru.

-buenos días. Chicas. - Contesta Haruka quien las saluda con un saco en su hombro.

-Buenos días chicas. - Contesta Michiru.

Amy hace pucheros al ver que Haruka y Michiru estaban relajadas.

-qué suerte por ustedes dos. No necesitan ir a la escuela.

A lo que Haruka y Michiru se ven un poco confundidas ante la actitud de Amy.

-que le pasa a Amy.

-está nerviosa tiene problemas en su casa. - Se ve preocupada Lita.

En ese momento Diana al ver la preocupación de Amy digita unos comandos para luego en el salón de clases, la electricidad apagarse en la escuela.

-que… no hay electricidad.

-atención les habla el director, las clases se han cancelado, por mantenimiento. Salgan todos ahora mismo.

Los jóvenes se marchan de la escuela a pesar de los maestros y director. Al quedarse solos.

-bueno de todas maneras, el mundo se acabar pronto.

En el cuartel general Rei consuela a Amy.

-te admiro Amy. Por qué siempre a pesar de las batallas y los entrenamientos siempre encuentras el momento para estudiar.

-es verdad. Incluso nos ayudas a todas a mejorar en nuestros estudios. - Sonríe Lita.

-Es por eso que eres el cerebro del equipo. - Sonríe Mina.

-Amy yo quiero ayudarte. Sé que si hablo con tu madre y si vamos todas podremos convencerla. No creo que serás una rebelde, eres alguien genial. - Confirma Chibiusa con una sonrisa.

-gracias Chicas. Estoy feliz. Es solo que espero que Mama lo entienda. Entienda mi misión. Sé que esto será por poco tiempo.

Minutos después Hotaru, Setsuna y Darién logran llegar al cuartel general. Sin embargo ha pasado media hora y todavía no hay señales de Black hasta que…

-hola chicas… y Darién están todos aquí verdad.

-si.

Black observa que Amy se ve muy preocupada.

-que te sucede Amy.

-es una larga historia pero después de esto necesito que vengas conmigo por favor.

-está bien.

En ese momento Black suspira para dar el anuncio.

-Heles-sama pide que 4 vengan de inmediato al planeta Supremo.

-4 competidores.

-así es 4 guerreros o Sailor Scouts.

-así que al fin ha empezado verdad.

-No solo son los combates preliminares. Black se ve enfadado.

-esto no lo tenías contemplado verdad.

-No. Puede ser mucho peor. De lo que nos imaginamos.

-eso no importa. Luna toma la iniciativa. Hay que escoger las 4 Sailor Scouts que vendrán al torneo y creo que debería ir Li…

-Según lo que he visto irán. Darién, Setsuna, Amy y Chibiusa.

En ese momento las chicas estaban sorprendidas. Artemis, Luna y Diana estaban con la boca abierta.

-¡que!

Chibiusa se encontraba igual de sorprendida.

-Yo…

En ese momento Lita toma el mando.

-Black-sama yo quiero ir. Porque no puedo ir yo.

-Porque eres nuestra arma secreta, nuestra Sailor Scout más fuerte. No le mostrarías tu As al universo más fuerte o sí.

-ehh no.

-sin embargo hay restricciones… yo elegiré contra quien deben pelear.

-Espera un momento. Por qué escoges tú. Yo conozco a las Sailor Scouts y he estado con ellas desde siempre e incluso en sus entrenamientos.

-Es verdad Luna, pero te falta algo importante. Conocer a tus enemigos. Si te conoces a ti mismo y a tus enemigos. Ganaras 100 batallas. Es por eso que yo debo escoger porque las conozco y conozco a sus adversarios. Puedes venir con nosotros y ver los combates, pero… si en verdad crees que yo soy cruel. Zeno-sama es peor que yo.

-iré. Quiero ver a esos dioses.

-mama, yo también iré.

-está bien. Iremos, nosotros. Ustedes quédense en el cuartel nos vemos.

Las chicas, Darién, Luna y Diana tocan al Kaioshin para teletransportarse al planeta sagrado del universo 2. Al llegar Heles se ve molesta al ver que tardaron tanto.

-al fin… y ellas son las que escogiste. Por qué no viene Lita contigo.

-Heles-sama, Lita es la más fuerte del grupo es mejor que ellos no sepan nada de ella.

-Ya veo. Entonces vámonos Peru.

-Pero porque esa pequeña esta con ustedes.

-Ella es mi pupila también, es muy fuerte. Se sorprenderán al ver que ella derrotara fácilmente a uno del Universo 7.

-aun así debieron traer a las Mouborias.

Heles con una mirada llena de confianza, reafirma su posición.

-las Sailor Scouts lucharan por nosotros. Confió en ellas.

Peru al obtener esa respuesta no tiene otra opción sin embargo observa a Black.

-tú sabes algo de esto verdad.

-Sí, ya lo viví y no quiero dar más explicaciones.

Peru insatisfecho se marcha con los reunidos al templo de Zeno-sama. Al llegar Chibiusa al ver el templo se ve un poco decepcionada.

-este es el templo de Zeno-sama. El de mi Mama en el futuro es más brillante.

-Chibiusa-san ten más respeto por favor.

Setsuna corrige a Chibiusa de manera maternal, es entonces que Daishinkan abre la puerta para ver que hay muchos visitantes.

-uhh son muchos, bueno es natural. Uhh gatos…

-todos arrodíllense. Ahora saluden a Daishinkan-sama. – Heles ordena a todos.

-Buenos días, Daishinkan-sama.

Todos se arrodillan pero Daishinkan los interrumpe.

-pueden entrar por favor.

Al entrar las chicas perciben un largo y largo corredor, mientras Caminan, Chibiusa toma la mano de Black, este la toma para luego preguntarle.

-Black-sama…

-que sucede Chibiusa.

-ese sujeto llamado Daishinkan-sama es muy fuerte verdad.

-Tienes buena intuición Chibiusa-chan. Él es uno de los cinco más fuertes. Ni siquiera Sour el maestro de Heles-sama puede igualarle.

-ya veo. Entonces es más fuerte que tú.

-de que estas hablando Chibiusa. - Este le susurra al oído. - Si tú lo dijiste: soy el número uno.

-Kaioshin idiota. Jeje.

Daishinkan se detiene para luego mirar a los integrantes del universo 2.

-esperen aquí por favor.

Momentos después se encuentran con sus rivales del universo 7. Con los guerreros Son Goku, Gohan, Bou y Picoro.

-buenos días. Universo 2. - Shin saluda al universo 2 sorprendido por ver seres humanos como los terrícolas.

-Buenas días. - Black responde mirando a su homólogo del universo 7 con reservas.

-qué extraño son chicas, dos gatos y dos hombres adultos. – Afirma Gohan al ver al equipo del universo 2.

-ehh una niña. - Goku se ve un poco interesado.

Chibiusa se coloca detrás de Black para evitar ser vista pero aun así Goku se interesa en ella.

-oye… tú vas a pelear o vienes a ver a alguien. -Cuando iba a acercar su mano a ella, Black se la golpea impidiendo que este la toque.

-no la toques.

-ehh. – Goku se pone serio con una sonrisa presumida. - Eres fuerte, ya quiero ver quién es el más fuerte de los dos.

Aun así Black se muestra con recelo hacia Son Goku, quien intercambiando miradas hasta que…

-Pueden ingresar al palacio de Zeno-sama.

Daishinkan y los integrantes del univers entran al palacio donde Daishinkan con el solo movimiento de sus manos, crea una plataforma y gradas para cada uno de los universos.

-muy bien. Hakaishin, Tenía, Kaioshin de todos los universos reúnanse.

Todos los Hakaishin, ángeles y Kaioshin se reúnen en sus respectivas gradas para cada uno de ellos. Black se muestra serio pero sonríe al ver a un Kaioshin de morado con rostro amable en el universo 9 acompañando a Ángel y Hakaishin. Chibiusa al observar a tantos dioses juntos se ve anonadada.

-vaya… hay mucha gente y todos son dioses.

-Quiero que todos guarden compostura y se comporten como damas y caballeros. Entendido.

-si Heles-sama.

Daishinkan quien dirige la reunión da paso a los Zeno-sama que estaban en una plataforma con dos tronos acompañados de sus guardaespaldas.

-Presento a los Zeno-sama.

Goku emocionado se levanta y se dirige hacia Zeno-sama para saludarlos, aunque los dioses observaban con recelo todo esto.

-Hola Zen-chan. Gracias por hacer el torne… este es devuelto por Bills a su sitio.

-lo sentimos mucho. - Bills toma a Goku del cuello y se devuelven a su lugar.

En las gradas del universo 2, Chibiusa al verlos empieza a reir en sus adentros.

-Oye Papa.

-que sucede Chibiusa. - Darién se agacha para que su hija puede susurrarle.

-no te parece que tienen cabeza de sandía.

Darién al escuchar la broma se ríe un poco pero trata de mantener la calma, Black quien alcanzo a escuchar se ríe en sus adentros. Después Daishinkan al lado de los Zeno-sama oficializa los encuentros.

-Los combates públicos comenzaran. Ahora le daremos la palabra a Son Goku.

-Yo soy Son Goku. Le pedí a Zen-chan que hiciera este torneo, porque yo quería pelear contra los más fuertes de todos los universos y ganarles a todos ellos.

Daishinkan toma la palabra de nuevo para explicar las reglas.

-vamos a hacer las reglas iguales a las del torneo de artes marciales de la tierra. Bills puedes escoger primero.

-Jahh… Goku. Quien va primero.

-Nosotros escogemos a Bu.

Bu llega a la plataforma es entonces que Black se acerca a Heles-sama para decir los contendientes.

-Tuxedo Mask tu eres el primero.

En ese momento Tuxedo Mask baja al suelo de la plataforma.

-Yo Tuxedo Mask soy un guerrero del universo 2 y te derrotare en el nombre de la justicia..

Los Senos-sama están complacidos y repiten el discurso.

-te derrotare en el nombre de la justicia.

Black se toma la cabeza en señal de vergüenza, aunque Chibiusa le aplaude, Heles no puede evitar sonrojarse.

-Vamos Papa tu puedes.

-(Esta será nuestra única oportunidad de cambiar el destino de todos, incluyéndolos a ustedes. Universo 7).

Los combates de exhibición han dado inicio. El primero en combatir en Tuxedo Mask. Sera posible que pueda derrotar a Majin Bu y darle la victoria al universo 2.


	25. Capitulo 24 Darien vs Majin Buu

Capítulo 2. Una derrota anticipada. Darién vs Majin Buu

Darién observa a su adversario a lo que empieza a sospechar.

-Black dijo que es un demonio, pero me parece lo más infantil. Sin embargo si lo que dice es verdad. Peleare con todas mis fuerzas.

Buu se encontraba esperando a lo que Daishinkan marca el inicio del combate.

-Empiecen.

Al empezar Darién arremete con varios puñetazos al rostro, Buu solo se quedaba parado, a pesar de que los golpes de Darién conectaban, este no se mostraba complacido a lo que saca su báculo para extenderlo y hacerlo caer. Goku al observar esto tiene una queja.

-Daishinkan-sama. Tuxedo Mask hizo trampa al usar un arma.

-Uhh señor Tuxedo Mask, le pido que no vuelva a usar su bastón.

-está bien.

Darién le arroja su bastón a Setsuna quien lo atrapa, para luego tomar una posición de pelea flexionando las rodillas. Sin embargo Buu se levanta riéndose.

-Jajajajaja…

-que es lo que le pasa. Darién se ve confundido por la actitud de Buu.

Darién arremete contra Buu con fuertes patadas en el estómago para conectar varios golpes a distintas partes del cuerpo, creando marcas en el cuerpo de Buu de sus golpes, este conecta una patada y la usa para impulsarse saltando por encima de Buu, conectando una patada en el cuello tan fuerte que creo un gran estruendo. En las gradas el universo 7 se ve confiado.

-tal parece que esos ataques no le hacen daño a Buu. - Picoro se ve confiado.

-lo sabía Buu ganara esta batalla fácilmente. - Goku se muestra feliz.

Darién detiene su ataque, pero Buu al tomar un respiro y colocar su dedo en su boca, se infla de nuevo, recuperándose de todos los ataques de Darién. Darién se ve impresionado, al igual que las chicas y gatos.

-Pero cómo es posible. Se recuperó de todos los ataques de Darién. Chibiusa se muestra sorprendida.

-el último ataque fue muy fuerte, pero aun así…. - Amy se muestra un poco pensativa. - No logro descifrarlo porque no le hizo daño.

-simple, el impacto de sus ataques fueron absorbidos por el cuerpo de Buu.

Todas observan a Black quien da un análisis de lo ocurrido.

-entonces que crees que puede hacer Darién. Pregunta Luna.

-Atacar con energía. Es la única opción.

Darién sigue arremetiendo con fuertes puñetazos al estómago de Buu pero este no siente ningún dolor.

-jeje. No funcionara señor del esmoquin. Buu es muy fuerte. Jajajajaja. - Míster Satán se ve muy feliz.

Sin embargo aprovechando que Buu tiene la guardia baja, Darién le toma de la punta de su cabeza, aumentando su ki girando sobre sí mismo para arrojar a Buu por fuera de la plataforma pero Buu por poco casi cae de la plataforma. El universo 7 se ve aliviado a lo que Míster Satán le ordena a Buu.

-Buu pelea en serio. Vamos derrota a ese presumido.

-Si… Satán.

Buu aumenta su ki para elevarse, aunque Darién toma una guardia defensiva. Buu se lanza una arremetida con su cabeza golpeando a Darién, este retrocede un poco.

-bien hecho Buu…

En ese instante Darién lo patea con las dos piernas elevando a Buu y retomar su posición para apuntarle con su mano.

-Bombardeo de Tuxedo Mask.

Este lanza una bola de energía que choca con Buu creando una gran explosión. Haciendo que los Zenos-sama se vieran impresionados.

-Wood… viste eso… hizo una explosión.

-Buu… - Míster Satán se mostraba preocupado.

-viste eso, Tuxedo Mask lanzo un poder.

-si genial… pero que paso con el amigo de Goku.

En la tarima del universo 2. Chibiusa estaba feliz por su padre.

-genial Papa lo conseguiste.

-Fue un buen ataque, pero…. esto aún no ha terminado.

Setsuna presiente que esta batalla aún no ha terminado, Buu tiene un gran agujero en su estómago, a lo que los del universo 7 no se lo esperaban.

-vaya… - Goku sonríe. - Después de todo es fuerte.

-Buu tienes que atacarlo. Atácalo. Vas a permitir que se burle de ti. - Míster Satán le ordena a Buu.

-Buu. Este saca aire de sus agujeros en la cabeza y de nuevo reconstruirse.

Buu se lanza hacia Tuxedo Mask pero al llegar este hace la pose de la teletransportacion para escapar y lanzarle varios Kikoha. Los del Universo 7 jamás pensaron que alguien más podría hacer la técnica de Goku.

-Son. - Ese tipo sabe hacer la teletransportacion.

-si… la usa muy bien, después de todo.

-ya veo, entonces los guerreros del universo 2. Son fuertes, a pesar de que no podemos sentir su ki.

-si… este observa a Black, quien apreciaba el combate.

Buu buscaba a Tuxedo Mask, pero recibía otro bombardeo de Tuxedo Mask, Buu alcanza a cubrirse para luego enojarse.

-Buu… no te escondas de mí. Debilucho.

Buu empieza a lanzar bolas de energía, sin embargo Tuxedo Mask las empieza a esquivar volando rápidamente, tratando de encontrar una oportunidad para atacarlo haciendo la teletransportacion, sin embargo Buu lo anticipa con su velocidad, antes de que este pudiera hacerla, dándole un fuerte topetazo que lo manda al suelo.

-Papa… estas bien. Chibiusa se encontraba preocupada.

-Chibiusa, deberías de darle más crédito a tu padre.

Darién se levanta pero luego al ver que tiene unas pocas heridas y se resiente de su brazo, Black teme lo peor.

-no puede ser….

Goku y Picoro se dieron cuenta de la debilidad de Tuxedo Mask.

-ya veo… ese sujeto no tiene una gran resistencia.

-Si. Puede hacer la teletransportacion pero Buu ganara el combate fácilmente.

Black sin embargo se encontraba un poco molesto consigo mismo.

-rayos… calcule mal.

-a que te refieres Black. Pregunta una Amy preocupada por Darién.

-Creí que él podía sostener un combate con Buu, pero…

-Black-sama. - Setsuna le mira. - La transformación de Tuxedo Mask no incrementa tanto sus poderes como nuestra transformación.

-quieres decir que….

-Si. Los poderes de Tuxedo Mask, no son los mismos a los de una Sailor Scout.

-rayos. Me concentre mucho en su estado base, pensé que su poder se incrementaría con la transformación.

-me parece que alguien debe conocer mejor a sus estudiantes. - Contesta Luna con humor negro.

Darién se levanta, sin embargo Buu le ataca con sus brazos extensibles, a lo que Darién salta para esquivarlo, sin embargo Buu muestra una sonrisa para darle un fuerte cabezazo mandándolo de nuevo al suelo. Darién se levanta y arremete contra Buu en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, sin embargo Buu logra superarlo con fuertes puñetazos y mandando a este último al filo de la plataforma. Amy quien estaba preocupada.

-Darién… no puedes pelear de esa manera.

-lo sé. Amy… lo sé. Desde el principio sabía que este combate no lo podía ganar.

Flashback.

-Darién, te colocare contra un demonio, llamado Majin Buu.

-Majin Buu.

-si. Ese sujeto es muy fuerte, así que no creo que puedas ganarle en tu estado actual.

-ya veo entonces, no crees que sería mejor colocarme contra alguien más.

-Necesito que muestres tu valía y tu sentido de justicia para animar a los Zenos-sama.

-entonces…

-descuida en el torneo del poder te lucirás.

-porque lo dices.

-Porque tú tienes algo que las Sailor Scouts no tienen y que será importante para el torneo del poder.

End flashback.

Darién se levanta a lo que Buu sonríe.

-jejeje. Tú eres un debilucho… Buu se cansó de jugar contigo.

-Tsk… Buu tú no puedes escapar de la justicia. Yo Tuxedo Mask te derrotare con mi más poderosa técnica.

-ehh… se ve interesante. Está bien… hombre debilucho.

-No soy ningún debilucho. El amor y la justicia son mi guía. Ya verás que te derrotare en el nombre de la luna.

Tuxedo Mask hace una pose señalando a Buu a lo que emociona a los Zenos. Sin embargo Buu empieza a reír.

-Toma esto. - Darién apunta con su mano para luego formar una bola de energía grande. - Bombardeo supremo de Tuxedo Mask.

Este lanza una gran bola de energía hacia Buu. Buu planea detenerla pero Darién hace una seña con los dedos para que la bola de energía suba y luego para que esta descienda sobre Buu creando una gran explosión.

-Wood… que gran explosión. Zeno-sama del presente comenta al del futuro.

-Si. Sugoi… pensé que era un debilucho.

De la explosión una roca alcanzo a dar en el estómago de Míster Satán.

-Jahhh… mi estómago.

-Satán-san estas bien. - Gohan se muestra preocupado por su suegro.

-ya veo… no te recuerda algo esa técnica Goku.

-no… ehh espera pero si es…

-El Sukidan de Yamcha.

-pero es diferente y por mucho más poderoso.

-Buu estará bien.

Al disiparse el humo el universo 7 observa que Buu estaba con heridas, y con un gran agujero en su estómago. El universo 7 estaba sorprendido, aunque el universo 2 estaba impresionado ya que no pensaron que Tuxedo Mask tuviera ese ataque.

-Sugoi… no creí que papa pudiera manejar ese poder.

-ahora lo entiendo. -Sonríe Amy. -Presiono a Buu para que recibiera el ataque y luego lo dirigió, causándole más daño.

El universo 7 se veía un poco sorprendido.

-ya veo… así que su falta de resistencia lo compensa con técnicas.

-no puedo esperar para enfrentar a los demás del universo 2. - Sonríe Goku. - Sin embargo Buu ya gano la pelea.

Buu sonríe y se reconstruye de nuevo.

-no puede ser…. - Chibiusa se muestra preocupada. - Acaso ningún ataque puede hacerle nada.

Buu observa la tarima del universo 7 y encuentra a Míster Satán lastimado.

-Satán…. Que te ocurrió.

-Ahhh nada…. Míster Satán trata de tranquilizarlo.

-No te preocupes fue un golpe fortuito. - Gohan buscaba tranquilizarlo sin embargo.

Buu se enoja expulsando de sus agujeros vapor, mientras aumenta su ki, Darién al ver que su ataque no funciono y que no tiene energías ni siquiera para seguir de pie cae arrodillado.

-(Supongo que esto es lo mejor que puedo dar, a veces es bueno rendirse)

Darién en ese instante levanta la mano derecha en señal de rendición, aunque Buu sigue aumentando su ki.

-Heriste a Satán. No te lo perdonare hombre debilucho.

-¡Me rindo! - Darién contesta.

Sin embargo Buu se enfada aún más. Chibiusa impaciente grita.

-alguien detenga el combate mi papa se rindió.

Buu arremete contra Darién sin embargo se escucha un fuerte estruendo, Chibiusa cierra sus ojos y poco a poco los abre para ver que Black detuvo el puñetazo de Buu.

-Me Rindo que no lo entiendes. Idiota. -Darién grita molesto por su derrota.

Daishinkan detiene el combate.

-el combate ha terminado. Tuxedo Mask se ha rendido con lo que Buu-san ha ganado el combate.

Los Zenos estaban no estaban muy felices por como termino el combate.

-que mal… Tuxedo Mask se rindió. Afirma con tristeza el Zeno-sama del futuro.

-Tsk…. ese hombre de negro intervino en la pelea.

-Siento que el combate haya terminado de esta manera, pero Tuxedo Mask no tenía energías para pelear y este podría haber muerto por Buu.

-Ahhh… - ambos Zenos-samas entienden la explicación de Daishinkan.

Aunque Buu no estaba a gusto con la decisión de Daishinkan.

-pagaras por lo que le hiciste a Satán, así que quítate. Debilucho de ropas negras.

-ya detente. Él se rindió.

Este hace retroceder a Buu, pero Buu enfadado busca atacarlo sin embargo Black uso su velocidad para apuntarle en la cabeza.

-ya fue suficiente. Retírate. O acaso quieres tener un agujero tan grande que ni siquiera te puedas reconstruir.

Black expulsa algo de su energía haciendo que Buu se muestre inmóvil, sin embargo Goku se ve emocionado.

-Son… lo sentiste.

-si. Es muy fuerte. Ya quiero pelear contra él.

El primer encuentro termina con una derrota para las Sailor Scouts. A pesar del esfuerzo de Tuxedo Mask, no fue rival para Buu. Los encuentros Zen. Continúan.


	26. Capitulo 25 Chibiusa vs Gohan

Capítulo 3. Sailor Moon vs Super Saiyajin. Chibiusa vs Gohan.

Black trae a Darién a la tarima del universo 2, las chicas estaban preocupadas a lo que Black le recuesta para empezar a curarlo.

-estará bien. – Chibiusa pregunta.

-El estará bien.

Black sonríe al ver que Darién recupera todos sus poderes y se levanta.

-gracias. - Luego mira a todos. - Lo siento. Pensé que ganaría.

-Eso fue increíble. Darién. - Chibiusa se muestra feliz. - Si Serena te viera de nuevo, se enamoraría al instante.

Darién se sonroja al escuchar el comentario de Chibiusa y empieza a reír un poco avergonzado, Heles con un poco de tristeza mira al caballero de esmoquin y luego sonríe.

-has hecho un gran trabajo. Darién. No. Tuxedo Mask.

-gracias Heles-sama.

En el lado del universo 7, Buu tranquilo empieza a comer chocolates por haber ganado, a lo que Gohan se muestra serio hacia su padre.

-Papa. Yo seré el siguiente en pelear.

-Si. Ten cuidado puede que sea esa chica de azul o la que tiene una camisa blanca.

-Si. Iré a mi ritmo y luego la derrotare. No creo que sea un gran problema.

Daishinkan reconstruye la plataforma con un chasquido de dedos a lo que Gohan desciende a ella, confiado.

-Universo 2. Estoy listo. No importa a quien manden lo derrotare.

Heles se ve molesta con el Saiyajin de otro universo.

-juhh que presuntuoso. Black espero que la próxima guerrera derrote a ese sujeto.

Es entonces que Black coloca sus manos en los hombros de Chibiusa.

-Chibiusa eres la siguiente.

-¡Que!

Las Sailor Scouts, Darién, los gatos, Luna y Diana estaban sorprendidos, creían que Black o alguna de las Sailor Scouts pero no pensaban que Chibiusa sería la siguiente.

-ehh yo.

-Black no sería mejor que Amy luchara, y tú pelearas contra el más fuerte. - Increpa Setsuna.

-Black-sama crees que Chibiusa pueda con ese tipo. Se ve seguro de sí mismo. - Amy Mira de nuevo a Gohan quien estaba estirándose.

-Black-sama ese tipo es muy fuerte.

-Pero tú eres más fuerte Chibiusa. - Le sonríe de manera tierna. - Una vez que prosiga el combate lo entenderás.

-Black yo tomare el lugar de Chibiusa.

-Lo siento Setsuna, pero este es el rival perfecto para Chibiusa. -Luego mira a Chibiusa.- si tú lo derrotas iremos al parque de diversiones después del entrenamiento.

-de verdad.

-sí y esta vez. -Se acerca a su oreja para susurrarle. –iremos como pareja.

Chibiusa se sonroja y empieza a verse tímida.

-tú crees que yo… pueda ganarle.

-no lo creo. Lo sé. -Sonríe Black.

Esa sonrisa fue suficiente para mí. Creo en Black-sama y si el confía en mis habilidades como Sailor Scout entonces ganare.

Chibiusa sonríe y desciende a la plataforma, se quita su ropa casual para mostrar un dogi blanco con un cinturón rosa y colocarse las botas.

-ese uniforme… de donde lo consiguió.

-acaso…. tu…. -Amy mira a Black.

-es nuestro secreto. -Black sonríe.

Todos los universos estaban sorprendidos al ver a Chibiusa en la plataforma. Daishinkan increpa al universo 2.

-Universo 2. Ella participara.

Heles observa a Black quien le muestra una sonrisa de confianza.

-Si. Ella participara, es nuestra segunda guerrera.

Al escuchar a Heles-sama los dioses están escandalizados al mandar a una niña a pelear. En el universo 11, Ka y Vermout están sorprendidos.

-tal parece que el universo 2 perdió el camino. -Confirma Vermout.

-tu qué opinas Toppo. – este dirige la mirada hacia el guerrero de capucha negra.

-Tuvieron alguna razón, pero no encuentro cual. No puedo sentir su energía ni que tan fuerte es.

En el universo 9 estaban escandalizados, sin embargo el Kaioshin verde se encuentra tranquilo.

-Porque estas tan tranquilo. Sekai-san. –Sidra le pregunta al Kaioshin.

-Sidra-sama, el universo 2. Será un rival peligroso. Aprovechemos esta oportunidad. Para estudiarlos.

Bills y los dioses del universo 7 están jubilosos.

-Jajaja. Una niña. Este es un chiste. Vamos Hijo de Goku. Derrótala de un solo golpe. - Bills mostrándose confiado.

-tiene razón. Nos ha subestimado. Gohan-san acabara esta pelea de un solo golpe. Aunque no sería cruel. - Shin se muestra confiado para luego mostrarse un poco furioso. - Ya se su plan. Quiere evitar que Gohan pelee con todos sus poderes o... hacernos quedar como los malos.

-Eres un tonto Shin. Acaso no lo has notado. Por su mirada esa niña sabe artes marciales, eres tan descuidado.

-discúlpeme su excelencia.

Shin al ser regañado siente vergüenza por lo ridícula que fue su afirmación. En la plataforma Gohan al ver a Chibiusa se muestra insatisfecho.

-Universo 2… No sería mejor mandar a un adulto. Como por ejemplo al tipo de negro.

Al escucharlo Black sonríe presumidamente a lo que Whis al verlo sonreír empieza a sospechar y comenta a todos.

-No deberían de mostrarse confiados. Tal vez la pelea resulte ser más difícil de lo que pensamos.

Chibiusa toma una posición de Kenpo y Gohan toma su posición de pelea, a lo que Daishinkan da inicio.

-el segundo combate. Empieza ahora.

Gohan al ver la posición de Chibiusa empieza a moverse pero Chibiusa lo siguió.

-(tiene una posición de pelea muy fuerte. Lo más extraño de todo es que no puedo sentir su ki. Es como si lo escondiera. Empezare por recuperar mi ritmo).

Gohan arremete contra Chibiusa con un puñetazo que ella bloquea con facilidad, Gohan sonríe y arremete con varios puñetazos que son bloqueados, Chibiusa entonces observa algo interesante, al esquivar moviéndose por un lado.

-(su ritmo de piernas es lento).

Chibiusa arremete para golpear a Gohan varios puñetazos, mientras que este trata de conectar algunos pero la defensa de Chibiusa le obliga a reaccionar de manera que Chibiusa puede leer todos sus movimientos y conectar varios golpes, a lo que Chibiusa usa su ráfaga de Jabs, Gohan trata de esquivarlos pero estos conectan al rostro haciéndolo retroceder. Los Zenos se ven impresionados al ver que Chibiusa hizo retroceder al hijo de Goku.

-Sugoi…. ella es muy fuerte. Zeno-sama del futuro se ve impresionado.

-Si. Sugoi… - Zeno-sama del presente se ve un poco curioso. - Que fue lo que hizo. Daishinkan-sama.

-Uhh, Zeno-sama preste mucha atención. Esta batalla será muy interesante.

En el universo 2, las chicas estaban felices al ver que Chibiusa estaba dominando el combate.

-La pequeña dama está controlando la pelea.

-Si. Pero esa ráfaga de puñetazos es algo nuevo no es verdad, Setsuna.

-si. Supongo que se quién es el culpable. - Sonríe al mirar a Black.

-Verán. Este combate es perfecto para Chibiusa. El sujeto que tiene como oponente no ha entrenado en mucho tiempo y sus sentidos de batalla están atrofiados. El destaca en el poder y es obvio que Chibiusa lo supera en este aspecto.

-entonces la pequeña dama ganara.

-es lo más probable.

En el universo 7 se ven sorprendidos por como Chibiusa logro pelear contra Gohan.

-a pesar de ser pequeña es fuerte. - Goku se muestra emocionado. - Puede que tenga el mismo nivel que Goteen y Trunks.

-Uhh tú crees. No será porque Gohan no ha entrenado lo suficiente.

-si. Puede ser. - Goku está feliz y mira de nuevo a Black pero este no está para nada interesado en él, sino en Chibiusa. - Uhh…. (Ese sujeto… está muy interesado en la pelea, será que está interesado en Gohan, no… él está interesado en ella).

Gohan sonríe presumidamente e intenta halagar a Chibiusa.

-ya veo… no puedo confiar… recibe un fuerte codazo en el estómago que lo hace escupir sangre para luego conectar un puñetazo.

Al ver que Gohan tiene problemas con el ritmo frenético de Chibiusa que no lo deja formar una buena defensa, Whis se encuentra preocupado.

-uhh… Gohan-san debe recuperar sus sentidos de batalla, sin embargo la pequeña niña se lo impide. Ahora veo que no enfrenta a cualquier guerrera amateur.

-kihhh Hijo de Goku. Vamos derrótala.

-Ha…

Este intenta hacerla retroceder con su ki y atacar sin embargo Chibiusa aprovecha su tamaño para hacer que Gohan solo tire patadas haciéndolo predecible para bloquearlas. A lo que Chibiusa aprovecha y conecta una patada zancadilla que lo saca de equilibrio y golpear con un fuerte Uppercut. Gohan sale volando, Chibiusa lo sigue para darle varios puñetazos en el estómago.

-Gohan… Debes convertirte en Super Saiyajin o perderás.

Al escuchar a su padre Gohan se convierte en Super Saiyajin provocando que Chibiusa retroceda.

-he sido muy misericordioso contigo, pero aunque seas una niña no perderé. ¡Ha!

Gohan aumenta su ki de Super Saiyajin iluminando la plataforma a lo que los Zenos se ven impresionados.

-Wok… que es eso. Pregunta el Zeno del futuro impresionado.

-si. Que es…

-Es el Super Saiyajin.

Es entonces que Gohan se muestra confiado al ver a Chibiusa un poco confundida.

-Qué te parece. Este es el Super Saiyajin.

-ya veo… puedes hacer tu cabello azul también. - Pregunta Chibiusa curiosa.

-juhh...- Gohan sonríe presumidamente. -No te preocupes esto será suficiente para ti.

-entonces no tengo nada que temer. - Ella levanta su mano. - Por el poder de la luna rosa, transformación.

Una gran luz rosa ilumina para luego Chibiusa transformarse en Sailor ChibiMoon. Al salir de allí, los Zenos se ven impresionados aunque el del futuro.

-Daishinkan-sama que es eso... - pregunta curioso.

-uhh creo que es la transformación de Sailor Moon. He escuchado de ella, pero es la primera vez que la veo.

-Sugoi… - afirma el Zeno del presente.

-Es muy bonita. - Afirma el Zeno del futuro sobrecogido a lo que el del presente lo ve un poco curioso.

Bills preguntan a su ángel guardián.

-que es esa transformación.

-uhh tal parece que es una transformación que los humanos del universo 2, han obtenido.

-y es más fuerte que un Super Saiyajin.

-No lo sé. Pero Bills-sama si es como el Super Saiyajin, la pelea será muy difícil.

Gohan en la plataforma sonríe.

-así que vas a pelear en serio ahora. ¡Ha!

Gohan aumenta su ki para lanzarse a Chibiusa con una patada pero ella le detiene.

-que…

En ese instante Chibiusa prepara le da un fuerte puñetazo en la rodilla.

-Guahhh!

Gohan sufre de dolor a lo que Chibiusa avanza con su codo propinándole varios golpes al muslo de Gohan, quien gritaba del dolor. A lo que Whis se veía preocupado.

-ahora lo veo. El universo 2. Tiene fuertes guerreros. Tuxedo Mask quien tiene técnicas avanzadas y la pequeña con un estilo de pelea fuerte y frenético, no quiero pensar en los próximos dos. Jojojo.

-Ya quiero pelear contra ellos. - Goku se encuentra emocionado.

-bastardo. Ni siquiera puedes ponerte nervioso. Bills se encuentra molesto por la posibilidad de que hayan guerreros del universo 2 más fuertes.

Es entonces cuando todos se ven asustados al escuchar un fuerte estruendo de energía donde Gohan sale volando y apenas logra mantenerse en la plataforma cubriéndose.

-kihhh… eres fuerte, cómo te llamas.

-Yo soy una pequeña Sailor Scout, que lucha por el amor y la justicia. Soy Sailor Moon y te derrotare en el nombre de la Luna.

Ella hace una pose donde señala a Gohan similar a las de Serena. Las chicas sonríen al ver la viva imagen de Serena. Black sonríe al ver que Chibiusa no ha cambiado y alzar su voz con una gran sonrisa confiada.

-No crees que es hora de ganarle de una buena vez, has estado jugando mucho con él, Sailor Moon.

-Que dijiste. -Gohan molesto ante un Black seguro de la victoria de Chibiusa. -Te mostrare mi poder. ¡Ha!

Gohan aumenta su ki para incrementar aún más su poder, donde rayos de electricidad rodean a este para luego colocarse en posición y reunir de sus manos energía.

-Ka….me…ha….me…

-Gohan... no pierdas la calma.

-¡Ha!

Gohan lanza un Super Kamehameha hacia Chibiusa, ella apunta al suelo para con su ki lanzar una onda de energía con lo que esquiva el Kamehameha encontrándose encima de todos.

-Allí estas…

Gohan se apresura rápidamente y golpearla con una patada pero Chibiusa logra esquivarla con la técnica multimagenes.

-que…

-aquí estoy.

Chibiusa le da un fuerte topetazo que manda a Gohan al suelo creando un fuerte estruendo. Gohan se levanta rápidamente del cráter.

-Usare todo mi poder. Sailor Moon. ¡Ha!

Gohan aumenta su ki al máximo, lanzándole bolas de energía a Chibiusa con lo que ella con su velocidad baja esquivando rápidamente y se impulsa ayudada con el borde del cráter.

-He leído tus movimientos. Es tu fin.

Al instante en que ambos se encuentran una fuerte luz ilumina la plataforma y escucharse fuertes estruendos. Todos estaban expectantes de como terminaría el combate, la luz se disipa y para sorpresa de las chicas. Gohan se encontraba de pie sonriendo, mientras Chibiusa estaba en el suelo.

-No puede ser. Pequeña dama. - grita una Diana preocupada por su amiga.

-Esperen.

Las chicas observan a Gohan quien estaba con heridas superficiales pero aun sonriendo.

-He ganado, Sailor Moon.

Gohan cae al suelo a lo que Chibiusa se levanta acariciándose la cabeza.

-ay tata… mi cabeza. No debí bajar mi guardia. -Sonríe con una pequeña mueca de dolor.

-contare hasta 10. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco.

-Gohan. Levántate.

-es inútil. El ki de Gohan ha disminuido por completo. -Afirma Picoro con sorpresa ante la derrota de su discípulo.

-seis, siete, ocho, nueve, diez. Gohan-san no puede continuar. Chibiusa-san del universo 2. Ha ganado el segundo encuentro.

-Si. -Chibiusa sonríe ante Black quien estaba encantado por su victoria.

Mostrando una victoria contra el Super Saiyajin, Chibiusa logra darle la primera victoria del universo 2. Con un empate de uno a uno. La lucha entre los universo continúa.


	27. Capitulo 26 Black vs Son Goku

Capítulo 4. Justicia o Ira. Black vs Son Goku.

Todos en el universo 2 se sorprenden al ver que Black tomara la iniciativa, cambiando los planes. Setsuna quien conocía su situación tiene un mal presentimiento.

-que tienes pensado hacer.

-Lo que mejor se hacer.

Black responde con seriedad a Setsuna. Chibiusa deseaba darle ánimo a Black, sin embargo Goku se muestra impaciente, piensa dejarlo para después pero…

-que sucede. Universo 2. Aún no han escogido.

Black ignora a Goku y se concentra en Chibiusa, para mirarle con ternura.

-Chibiusa. Hoy te demostrare porque soy el número uno. - Sonríe.

-Está bien. Gánale Black-sama.

-claro.

Black baja a la plataforma a lo que Goku se ve interesado.

-así que pelearas tú. Estoy emocionado.

-cierra la boca. Gusano.

-ehh… - este se muestra serio.

-Juhh me pregunto por qué un ser con tan poca inteligencia como tú, tiene el favor de Zeno-sama. Un gusano infeliz. Una escoria existencial.

-ya veo. - Este sonríe presumidamente. - Entonces piensas que soy el...

-El mal, no… incluso esa palabra es mucho para ti. Gusano existencial.

Todos los dioses estaban consternados, es la primera vez que escuchan tantas ofensas en el palacio de Zeno-sama. A lo que Daishinkan se ve consternado, sin embargo los Zenos-sama querían que empezara la pelea.

-que empiece la pelea.

-si quiero ver quien gana.

-señor de ropas oscuras, será mejor que no diga nada más y comience la pelea.

Black respira un poco y asiente.

-el tercer encuentro de exhibición. Comiencen.

Black toma su posición de pelea al igual que Goku. Ambos arremeten entre sí, pero del choque Goku logra golpear a Black en el rostro y arremeter con una seguidilla de puñetazos a los que Black se defiende.

-que pasa… acaso no puedes conmigo.

-juhh… imbécil.

Ambos chocan con un fuerte puñetazo pero Black le da un puñetazo en la garganta para darle un puñetazo que manda a Goku lejos este logra aterrizar mientras sonríe pero nota como si el aliento se le hubiera ido por un rato. Chibiusa estaba emocionada.

-Black-sama. Vamos tu puedes.

Los del Universo 7 se dieron cuenta y es entonces que Bills siente algo mal.

-uhh algo no huele bien.

Sin embargo no solo son los del universo 7, si no todos los demás en el universo 2.

-por qué presiento que algo malo va a ocurrir. - Darién se ve un poco confundido.

-(Black-sama espero que no hagas lo que creo que harás o si no estaremos en problemas). - Se muestra preocupada una Setsuna que sabe lo terrible que puede ser el Kaioshin oscuro.

Goku sigue con su arremetida, sin embargo Black sigue defendiéndose. Este último conecta un puñetazo en la guardia de Black que lo hace retroceder un poco.

-que pasa… acaso no puedes conmigo.

-Black-sama no te dejes. Dale su merecido. - Chibiusa grita animando a Goku.

Black sonríe con el comentario de Chibiusa y mira a Goku para soltar sus manos y respirar un poco, entre dientes mencionar una palabra.

-Starlight.

Con esa palabra Black forma un gran tornado de color verde, Goku empieza a retroceder, Los del Universo 7 no tienen idea de que se trata.

-que sucede... como llego ese tornado aquí. - Picoro pregunta.

-No se preocupe señor Picoro. Papa ha dominado el combate.

-Me pregunto si fue así. - Responde Whis a un Gohan inocente.

Este despeja el tornado con su mano para salir Black con sus pupilas verdes, rodeado de una silueta de aura verde, este después hace varios movimientos con sus manos para tomar una postura de defensa. Goku se ve sorprendido.

-que es este poder. Ni siquiera puedo calcularlo.

-Cómo es posible que un guerrero del universo 2. Tenga este nivel de poder.

-Ahhh… es un Ki monstruoso. Picoro afirma alarmado. - Como es posible que alguien tenga esa cantidad exponencial de poder.

-ahora entiendo. Ese tipo incluso supera a su dios de la destrucción. Esta es la explicación del nivel actual de los guerreros del universo 2. El rumor de que existen mortales más fuertes que los dioses de su universo es verdad. Sin embargo este sujeto… es una amenaza.

Goku se encontraba emocionado.

-así que decidiste pelear en serio. Entonces yo también. ¡Ha!

Goku se convierte en Super Saiyajin Blue a lo que este empieza a aumentar su ki.

-¡Ha! Aquí voy.

Goku se lanza con una gran velocidad para impactar un fuerte puñetazo formando una gran luz, sin embargo se escucha un fuerte grito.

-¡GUAHHHH!

Todos ven que Goku había conectado pero al codo de Black. Goku se retira con su mano para tomarla y luego gritar.

-¡Guahhh!

Bills se encuentra preocupado es la primera vez que observa esto.

-dime que su codo también fue dañado Whis. - Bills pregunta a Whis intentando buscar alivio de su maestro.

-no. Su codo está perfecto. La mano de Goku-san esta inutilizada.

-No puede ser….

-Papa…

-al dar en un punto sólido y sin protección, pero eso no es todo, El poder que tiene hizo su cuerpo más duro, le provoco fracturas a Goku-san en toda su mano.

-Si la mano de Goku está rota como puede ganar. - Shin se encuentra preocupado.

-Lo único que podemos hacer es esperar. - Responde un anciano preocupado por la suerte de Son Goku.

Black usa su velocidad monstruosa para arremeter contra Goku y darle una ráfaga de Jabs que ni siquiera Goku pudo conseguir esquivar.

-(como es posible…. no puedo esquivar sus golpes. Tengo que atacar). ¡Ha!

Goku arremete de nuevo pero recibe un poderoso gancho al hígado.

-Guahhh…

Goku escupe sangre y retrocede para luego arrodillarse tomándose el lugar donde sufrió el último golpe.

-Jahh… kihhh…

Este ve a Black quien de un manotazo le da en la mandíbula sacándole sangre a este, mandándolo lejos. Goku alcanza con su mano izquierda sostenerse del filo de la plataforma y regresar a ella, pero se toma una de sus costillas.

-kihhh…. Es mi turno.

Goku intenta lanzarse pero antes de hacerlo Black le da un puñetazo que lo manda a volar, este se dirigía a la columna sin embargo.

-Maldito… - Goku coloca sus dedos en su frente para hacer la teletransportacion y estar detrás de Black pero este recibe un Spinning Back en su rostro lo que le hace retroceder. - Jahh….

Los del Universo 7 estaban preocupados, era la primera vez que habían visto a Goku tan impotente desde Bills el dios de la destrucción, sin embargo este último se ve sorprendido.

-Papa…

-Ese bastardo, incluso pudo predecir donde Son haría la teletransportacion.

-Esto es malo. Goku-san ni siquiera ha conectado un buen golpe.

-kihhh… no puede ser. Tanta es la diferencia entre sus poderes, pero no es un ki divino. Como es posible que el ki de un mortal supere con tanta facilidad el Ki divino. – Afirma Bills alarmado.

Chibiusa estaba feliz, sin embargo nota que su padre y todos estaban muy serios.

-porque están serios. Black-sama está ganando. Ese sujeto ni siquiera ha podido tocarlo.

Peru quien tiene compasión de Chibiusa quiere cubrir sus ojos a lo que Chibiusa lo ve extraño.

-por qué me estas cubriendo los ojos.

-por que se avecina algo terrible.

-algo terrible.

-supongo que no lo entiendes ya que eres una niña. Chibiusa-san. Pero Black ha decidido matar a ese sujeto.

-Que… pero por que…. Heles-sama que podemos hacer. Black-sama… podría hacerlos enojar.

-solo podemos esperar a que Black, lo hiera de gravedad. Su estilo de pelea es demasiado fuerte, ni siquiera le dio una oportunidad, no tiene compasión de nadie. Ese tal Son Goku debería de rendirse si quiere conservar su vida.

Black sigue arremetiendo contra Goku con fuertes puñetazos en el estómago. Goku molesto se eleva para luego aumentar su ki.

-Kaioken aumentado 10 veces.

-Kaioken. Esa técnica es insignificante ante mi Starlight. – sonríe presumidamente.

-No me subestimes. Ka…me… ha…me…Ha.

Goku lanza un gran Kamehameha sin embargo Black utiliza su teletransportacion, antes de Goku siquiera pudiera sentirlo es golpeado por un fuerte topetazo que lo manda al suelo destruyendo la mitad de la arena de combate. Black baja poco a poco y luego observa con una mirada concentrada hacia donde estaba Goku perdiendo su transformación, descansando en los escombros de la plataforma.

-Papa.

-Son….

El par de Zenos estaban desconcertados, al ver tal exhibición. Jamás pensaban que su amigo sufriría de esta forma ante el Kaioshin de ropas oscuras y mirada siniestra.

-Goku-kun… estará bien. Zeno-sama del futuro se muestra preocupado.

-Goku… se encuentra triste al ver a su amigo.

Goku se levanta a pesar de que la plataforma fue partida a la mitad. Es entonces que Bills lo comprende, si sigue peleando Goku no podría recuperarse o incluso podría morir.

-Detente. ¡Son Goku! - Grita Bills.

Al ver que Bills intenta detener el combate, los dioses se muestran un poco atemorizados, sin embargo el universo 11 se encuentra confiado.

-Ese sujeto se ve que es fuerte, pero contra Jiren no es rival. Tu qué opinas Toppo. Pregunta el Kaioshin.

-No lo sé. Ese sujeto llamado Son Goku se ve que es fuerte y tiene el ki de los dioses, sin embargo ni siquiera puede conectar un golpe a ese sujeto. Jiren sería el único que podría vencerlo.

Bills intentan detener a su guerrero pero…

-Bills-sama no puedo detenerme. Siempre he querido pelear contra los más fuertes. No me daré por vencido. ¡Kaioken por vein… - este recibe un fuerte puñetazo de Black en el rostro que lo deja en el suelo.

Black se acerca poco a poco, mientras que Goku intentaba recuperar el aliento.

-Jahhh... Jahhh… bas... –recibe un pisotón en la espalda de parte de Black. Guahhh.

-Querías pelear contra los más fuertes. Espero que sigas pensando así, después de tu castigo. Jahh...

Goku recibe un fuerte pisotón en la espalda tan fuerte fue el impacto que le obliga a escupir sangre al Saiyajin criado en la tierra, las columnas empiezan a resquebrajarse y el suelo puede verse como el impacto recibido alcanza a levantar algunas rocas.

-Guahhh…. Ahhh… No me vencerás. Kaioken por 20.

Goku aumenta su ki hasta el Kaioken aumentado 20 veces, Black retrocede un poco para colocar una guardia mientras sonríe.

-kihhh no podrás derrotarme. Ha.

Con toda su velocidad Goku conecta con su puño izquierdo a Black pero este le sonríe con desdén y sin que este se diera cuenta antes, logra ver que Black tenía su mano en su costado. En el mismo lugar donde fue golpeado con ese gancho al hígado, con lo que retrocede instintivamente.

-Jahh… Jahh… (Como puedo vencerlo. Ni siquiera el Blue, Kaioken por 20. Puede dañarlo, estoy en problemas).

-cada golpe es un bloqueo, cada bloqueo es un golpe.

Goku toma una guardia defensiva a lo que Black sonríe para aparecer ante este con tal velocidad que su puñetazo logra romper la guardia de Goku.

-Bastardo.

Ante el grito de desesperación de Goku, Black le da una patada que lo eleva, Goku irritado trata de contestar formándose un intercambio de golpes, donde Goku se ve disminuido, sin siquiera poder utilizar su derecha ya destrozada, con patadas e izquierda intenta igualarlo, sin embargo Black bloquea todos sus golpes y propina un fuerte derechazo que lo hace retroceder.

-¡ha…! - este iba a darle un puñetazo pero el puñetazo de Black conecta antes que él, sacándole un diente.

-(Lo sé, con este golpe no será suficiente. Este tipo no tiene instinto de auto conservación. Si no le importa que destroce su cuerpo, entonces le daré un golpe tan fuerte que trastorne su espíritu de lucha y su orgullo de guerrero).

Al ver la pelea el universo 7, se ve contrariado. Bills no sabe qué hacer.

-maldición. Si ese tipo participa estamos muertos.

-tal vez. Es increíble ver cómo puede manejar a Goku de esta manera. Ni siquiera le da oportunidad alguna de pelear. Esta más allá de un artista marcial. Ohh no...

Goku se encuentra apenas sosteniéndose en pie con su transformación de Super Saiyajin Blue. Mientras puede verse como tiene el ojo derecho hinchado, sus ropas hechas tirones y sus dos manos ensangrentadas con su propia sangre, mientras que Black esta ileso.

-Jahh... Jajaja. Aun puedo continuar.

-Ya veo. Veamos si dices lo mismo después de…

Con una velocidad extrema Black impacta con su codo en todo el centro del pecho de Goku. Quitándole la transformación de Super Saiyajin Blue al instante.

-esto.

-(que me pasa… por que no puedo moverme. No lo entiendo).

-Es hora de acabar con esto.

Es entonces que Black apunta una bola de energía que empieza a formar estruendos en todo el lugar. Heles se ve alarmada.

-Lo va a matar…

-No volverás a pelear nunca más. Son Goku. - Black concentraba la energía en su mano.

-estás loco… si me matas Zeno… te destruirá.

-Crees que eso me importa. Starlight Clash Ni…

-(Dahh… este tipo me va a matar….)

Goku cierra los ojos esperando que alguien lo salve. Es entonces que se escucha un gran grito.

-¡Black-sama detente!, por favor. No lo hagas. Ese no es el Black-sama genial que quiero. Por favor no lo hagas. Perdónale por favor. Sé que es irritante y un demonio pero por favor Black-sama recuerda ese día en que me prometiste que serias como un dragón. Aquel que teme por que su fuerza es superior.

Black al ver como Chibiusa le sermoneaba y le pedía perdonarle, este baja su ki. Goku cae al suelo malherido y sin posibilidad de levantarse. Todos los dioses estaban expectantes.

-está muerto. - Bills pregunta nervioso.

-uhh… - Whis se muestra un poco preocupado por su estudiante pero luego sonríe de alivio. No… mire Bills-sama.

Goku alcanza a toser un poco a lo que todos en el universo 7 suspiran aliviados.

-Son Goku no puede continuar. El ganador del tercer encuentro es el sujeto de negro a quien llaman Black.

-Goku… maldición. Hijo de Goku, dale una semilla a tu padre.

-si.

Gohan desciende al suelo, Chibiusa quien se mostró preocupada, desciende ya que era la primera vez que observaba a este Kaioshin ser tan cruel con sus enemigos. Gohan camina al lado de Black, dándole una mirada de desprecio para luego darle una semilla del ermitaño a Goku.

-lo siento Gohan.

Gohan se ve espantado, todo el cuerpo de su padre estaba terriblemente golpeado e incluso observo como ese golpe le daño varias costillas, este le da la semilla y observa como los moretones desaparecen. Goku se levanta recuperado pero al ver a Black su cuerpo da un paso hacia atrás instintivamente, mientras empieza a temblar sus manos.

-que rayos es esto… - Goku se muestra asombrado, es la primera vez desde Hit que su cuerpo siente ese temblor sin embargo la intensidad es mayor. Tu… quien rayos eres…

Gohan quien estaba preocupado por Goku, mira a Black con desprecio.

-Maldito. Estuviste a punto de matarlo. Miserable. Voy a matarte me oíste…

Chibiusa al escuchar la amenaza de Gohan, se coloca entre ellos.

-No te lo permitiré. No dejare que toques a Black-sama, idiota.

-Bastarda…. Crees que lo perdonare. Por intentar matar a mí Papa.

-Ahhh si, pues no te permitiré tocarlo imbécil.

-Grosera…

Gohan furioso trata de darle un puñetazo a Chibiusa pero Black se interpone tomando su mano y apretándosela fuerte.

-¡Guahhh!

-¡Gohan!

-deberías de agradecerle a esta dulce chica, de detenerme o si no destrozaría el espíritu de pelea de tu miserable padre. Vámonos Chibiusa-chan.

Black deja de apretarle la mano, a lo que Gohan se ve molesto. Después de tanta deliberación Daishinkan hace un anuncio.

-Zeno-sama no estuvo contento con el último encuentro, ya que estaba seguro que Son Goku obtendría la victoria. Zeno-sama exige que Black no participe en el torneo del poder.

Después de una victoria desconcertante, Daishinkan descalifica a Black del torneo del poder. Que sucederá de ahora en adelante.


	28. Capitulo 27 Sailor Mercury vs Picoro

Capítulo 6. Mi estilo de pelea. Amy vs Picoro.

Daishinkan anuncia que Black no debe estar en el torneo. Los dioses participantes se ven un poco aliviados, ya que no tendrán que pelear contra un guerrero tan despiadado. Sin embargo el universo 2 se muestra un poco desconcertado a lo que Setsuna se acerca a Heles para solicitar un favor.

-por favor Heles-sama usted puede hablar con ellos.

-No se puede. Es inútil interceder por él. Estuvo a punto de matar a Son Goku.

Sin embargo del universo 4, el dios de la destrucción Quítela hace su aparición.

-kekeke. Es verdad que el guerrero negro se excedió, pero al menos el guerrero de Bills, recibió su lección. Kekeke.

El Kaioshin del universo 9 quien miraba tranquilo el combate muestra su apreciación.

-Mi nombre es Seki-san. Es verdad que nosotros queríamos ver sufrir al guerrero Son Goku, pero Black-sama exagero en su castigo. No sabemos si el torneo del poder será de esta forma por lo que quisiera aconsejar que no se hiciera este torneo, ya que será más intenso e incluso alguno podría morir incluso si se prohíbe matar.

Es entonces que Daishinkan interfiere.

-Zeno-sama estaba encantado con el combate, pero no con el resultado y para evitar que Black haga lo mismo con cualquier otro participante, este tiene prohibido participar. Aunque puede venir a ver el torneo.

-Entonces me parece justa esa decisión.

Aunque Seki y los demás dioses estaban de acuerdo con la decisión Chibiusa quiere hablar por Black pero este le detiene.

-no lo hagas.

-Entonces está confirmado. Black no participara en el torneo del poder. Aunque puede ser un espectador si así lo desea.

No obstante Bills está molesto con esta decisión.

-que… eso no puede ser. Debería de ser destruido, borrado. No tiene autocontrol y podría matar a alguien en el torneo.

Pero en ese momento Setsuna alza la voz.

-No creen que es suficiente con impedirle participar en el torneo. Además el tipo gordo casi asesina a Tuxedo Mask incluso después de que se rindió por un simple accidente.

-Como te atreves a culpar a Buu maldita. - Le responde Míster Satán con furia.

-Silencio todos. Proseguiremos con el último combate. Universo 2 y universo 7. Universo 2, si vuelven a intentar matar serán descalificados y borrados de la existencia.

-Jahh... ya era hora.

-lo mismo para ustedes Universo 7. Ya que vi, como Buu-san quería intentar matar y el participante Gohan-san no mostro autocontrol y dar un ataque capaz de destruir un planeta.

-Kihhh…

Black regresa con Chibiusa ante la mirada de persecución de todos.

-cómo pudiste hacer esa tontería. Black-sama. Nosotras contábamos contigo. - Responde una Amy nerviosa.

-Lo siento. Lo siento todos. Creí que si le mostraba la crudeza del torneo del poder, tal vez Zeno-sama lo reconsideraría pero… cometí un error de juicio. Lo siento.

-Entonces planeabas matarlo.

-claro que no. Solo quería romper su espíritu de pelea. Al menos no tendrán que preocuparse por él.

-Black-sama si podías derrotarlo no podrías no se apostar que si lo derrotas, pondría fin al torneo y si perdías podría destruir nuestro universo. - Responde Amy.

-Confías demasiado en mi Amy. Viste lo que sucedió con Chibiusa, querían borrarla con tan solo sugerir que no haya torneo del poder.

-Aun así matarlo. Acaso estás loco. Ahora somos objetivo de todos los universos.

-no lo seremos, porque yo no estaré allí. Amy es tu turno. - Setsuna descansa.

-Está bien. Ganare Black-sama pero sin matarlo.

Amy desciende al suelo de la plataforma que fue reconstruida por Daishinkan, Picoro desciende a la plataforma de manera un poco sonriente.

-Ustedes los del universo 2. Son Guerreros terribles y despiadados.

-por qué lo dices.

-Ese tipo no tenía buenas intenciones con Son. Míralo.

Amy mira a Goku quien estaba tranquilo y no tan emocionado como antes.

-no esta tan contento como antes. Bueno no sé, si lo merecía, pero espero que esto le haga reconsiderar las cosas y mostrar un poco de empatía con una niña como Chibiusa-chan.

-Juhh ya veo. Me pregunto si ese estilo de pelea tan agresivo lo tienes.

-no sé a qué quieres llegar, pero empecemos.

Daishinkan marca el inicio del combate.

-Comiencen.

Picoro y Amy se mueven a gran velocidad, conectando varios golpes entre ellos, sin embargo Black observa que algo anda mal.

-Algo anda mal con Amy.

-Que sucede Black-sama. Pregunta Chibiusa.

-Tsk... Ese namekusei se metió en su cabeza.

Amy retrocede ante el choque de puñetazos. Picoro se muestra confiado.

-acaso estas siendo amable conmigo. Señorita.

Picoro hace varios clones que arroja a Amy sin embargo ella solo puede cubrirse ante los ataques. Black sin embargo se mostraba impasible ya que Amy estaba peleando de manera infantil.

-no lo entiendo. Por qué pelea de esa manera infantil.

Es entonces que Setsuna lo comprende.

-ya veo. Ella tiene dudas, pero no solo eso. Amy ha tenido problemas con su madre, y después de que vio tu combate teme convertirse en alguien como tú.

Black se muestra sorprendido y se muestra arrepentido por el último enfrentamiento. Picoro usa su brazo para arrojar a Amy hasta una columna, sin embargo ella logra impedir chocar contra ella. Los del universo 7 están confiados.

-al menos ese sujeto no estará en el torneo y ese Namekusei no lo hace nada mal.

-es verdad. Aunque en esta batalla Picoro-san aprovecho la batalla pasada para meterse en la mente de ella, provocando que tenga dudas. Un artista marcial no puede tener dudas o será el acabose para él.

Amy trata de arremeter pero cuando iba a darle un puñetazo se detiene, lo cual Picoro aprovecho para darle un puñetazo en el estómago.

-No debo preocuparme. El único que tiene el poder para desafiarnos en el torneo es ese al que llaman Black. Gohan se confió al pelear con esa mocosa, ese chico con esmoquin tenía buenas técnicas, pero no tiene buena resistencia.

-No te burles de las Sailor Scouts. Amy se levanta para confrontar a Picoro.

-Así que se llaman Sailor Scouts. Picoro le atrapa con sus manos. Estas atrapada.

-Kihhh es muy fuerte.

-estuve ocultando mi verdadera fuerza, para retenerte y sorprender a todos con esto. Este coloca sus dos manos en su frente.

Flashback.

Días antes del torneo las Sailor Scouts observan el torneo de los universos entre Champa y Bills, en el tercer combate declaran ganador a Frost y es entonces que Black lo detiene.

-alguien sabe porque perdió el sabio-san. Pregunta Black con ironía.

-Se confió. Casi todas responden al unísono.

Sin embargo Amy se muestra un poco pensativa hasta que… contesta.

-le dio tiempo para pensar.

-a que te refieres Amy. Pregunta Rei.

-Si lograron ver que Frost movió su brazo e hizo algo que confundió al Namekiano. Pero eso no fue lo principal. Si el lanzaba su técnica sin explicarle su estrategia o la hubiera reunido más rápido la energía. Frost no hubiera pensado en una contraofensiva. Es por eso que perdió.

Todas estaban asombrados ante la explicación de Amy y vuelven a ver a Black.

-jamás había escuchado esa explicación, pero tiene razón.

End flashback.

-(es verdad, yo tengo mi forma de pelear). Así que… pensabas hacerlo contra una de nosotras.

-así es… El combate entre el tal Black y Son, las dejo a ustedes pasmadas. Incluso la pequeña tuvo miedo, así que deduje que alguien tan femenina como tú, estarías confundida.

-qué pasaría si fuera Setsuna en lugar de mí.

-Entonces encontraría otra forma de meterme en su cabe…

Picoro antes de terminar recibe una bola de energía en el estómago provocando humo para luego…

-por el poder de Mercurio.

Picoro quien había atrapado a Amy sentía que sus brazos se congelaban y luego Amy liberarse destrozándolos.

-¡Guahhh!

Gohan quien estaba preocupado se molesta.

-Picoro-san. Bastarda que le hiciste.

-Maldita… - Picoro se muestra enfadado. - Me quitaste los brazos. Eres igual a…

-silencio. No soy una tonta, sé que puedes recuperar tus extremidades. No te volverás a meter en mi cabeza. Sabio-san. Amy sonríe.

Al ver la sonrisa de Amy, Black respira tranquilo.

-todo estará bien. Amy puede pelear libremente.

Picoro se recupera sacando nuevos brazos, para luego colocar varios clones y todos atacar a Amy quien en su transformación de Sailor Mercury derriba a varios de puñetazos. Mientras tanto Gohan y Bills comentan un poco.

-la estrategia de Picoro-san no funciono.

-me pregunto si tiene otra. Los clones no lo van a ayudar, ya que esa chica es más fuerte. Ehh…

Amy logra ver como Picoro empieza a reunir energía.

-debo atacarlo.

Ella lanza varios Kikoha a Picoro pero los clones lo defendían, a lo que Amy empieza a recorrer la plataforma.

-(por que reúne tanto Ki. Algo tiene planeado, tengo que detenerlo lo más rápido posible). Burbujas de Mercurio, estallen.

Amy consigue esconderse a lo que Picoro se muestra confiado.

-es inútil, este ataque te alcanzara. ¡Ha!

Se forma una gran explosión que cubre a toda la plataforma completa creando un gran cráter en el suelo.

-ha… ha… juhh. – este toma su guardia. Sal de ahí. Picoro lanza varias bolas de energía pero no conectan.

-Burbujas de mercurio.

-qué tipo de estrategia es esta. No puedo sentir su ki.

En ese instante siente como es atrapado por un clon.

-que… no puede ser. Picoro trata de soltarse pero no puede. Kihhh no puede ser.

En ese momento arremete Amy con un fuerte codazo lastima a Picoro quien no pudo defenderse.

-Picoro-san.

-esto es malo. No pudo defenderse de ese ataque.

Aprovechando que Picoro no puede defenderse, Amy golpea varios puñetazos al cuerpo de Picoro.

-Guahhh….

-Picoro. Detente.

Amy se detiene para preguntarle a Picoro.

-Ríndete. La diferencia de poderes entre nosotros es mucha.

-No seas presumida.

Picoro sonríe presumidamente para luego crecer a una gran altura, Amy se sorprende al igual que las chicas.

-Se hizo más grande.

-No te preocupes Chibiusa-chan. Sus poderes no han cambiado demasiado.

-Te confiaste. Ahora pagaras por tu error.

Picoro lanza un gran golpe sin embargo Amy empieza a correr rápidamente, esquivando los golpes, luego se dan cuenta que Amy estaba corriendo en círculos.

-que está haciendo Amy.

-No tengo idea. Chibiusa. Black sonríe.

Para luego Amy disparar una bola de energía, la plataforma comienza a quebrarse pero Picoro logra saltar.

-jejeje. Creíste que no sabría que harías. Ha.

Picoro lanza una bola de energía pero Amy logra esquivarla a lo que este la atrapa en sus manos.

-Rayos. La atrapo. Darién se ve preocupado.

A pesar de ser atrapada Amy seguía confiada.

-que rayos planeas.

-solo quiero silbar. - Amy empieza a silbar a lo que Picoro empieza a flaquear.

-No detente… tonta.

Picoro se arrodilla intentando taparse los oídos, a lo que Amy sigue silbando tranquilamente. Bills se encuentra preocupado, a lo que Whis se ve pensativo.

-uhh ya veo. Los silbidos de esa Sailor Scout, tienen una frecuencia que afecta a Picoro-san.

-no puede ser. - Gohan se ve un poco intuitivo.

-Picoro… no te dejes ganar de esa forma. - Goku grita.

-Son… - Picoro al escucharlo se quita sus orejas. - Jahhh…. Jahh… gracias Son. Si no fuera por ti. Perdería. Prepárate te mostrare el verdadero poder del Universo 7. ¡Ha!

Este empieza a golpear rápidamente a Amy quien esquiva sus ataques, sin embargo Amy también ponía de su parte disparando Kikoha destruyendo la plataforma es entonces que Picoro se detiene.

-estas perdida. Ya no puedes escapar. He provocado esto para que no puedas escapar.

-¡Taioken!

Picoro se cubre los ojos, mientras que Amy sube a la cabeza de Picoro.

-Burbujas congelantes de mercurio dispérsense.

Ella manda burbujas congelantes por todos los lados de la plataforma, Picoro intenta atraparla pero Amy logra esquivarlo.

-donde estas.

Amy de nuevo crea una niebla a lo cual vuelve nula la visibilidad de Picoro, con lo que este recibe varios ataques de un lado a otro. Amy aprovechando las burbujas de Mercurio alrededor las usa para impulsarse y golpear a Picoro.

-Toma esto. Estallido de Mercurio.

Ella le da un fuerte topetazo juntando sus manos para derribarlo de la plataforma.

-No puede ser… Picoro-san.

-Picoro. Levántate…

Sin embargo Picoro regresa a su tamaño normal.

-Picoro-san no puede continuar. La ganadora es Amy-san del universo 2.

Amy sonríe aliviada de que terminara el combate y regresa con los del universo 2.

-Estuviste genial Amy.

-Si eso fue increíble.

-Pasaste la prueba. Amy. Derrotaste a ese tipo, sin usar tu estado de Super Sailor Mercury. - Black le felicita.

-yo… por un momento pensé. Que…

-serias como yo. Eso es imposible Amy, tú adaptaste mi estilo de pelea a tu estilo de pelea. Es lo que funciona para ti. Así que no vuelvas a dudar de esa manera.

-Está bien. Black-sama.

-los encuentros de exhibición han terminado.

Mientras que los dioses estaban discutiendo entre sí. Los del universo 7 estaban con los ánimos decaídos por perder en los encuentros de exhibición, sin embargo Daishinkan tenía un anuncio más.

-Daré los últimos detalles del torneo del poder. El torneo será en el Munoukai.

-Munoukai. Goku pregunta intuitivo.

-Es un mundo donde no hay nada. 10 guerreros de 8 universos lucharan en esa plataforma, dentro de…

-Daishinkan-sama.

-que sucede Bills-sama.

-Podría darnos 5 días. Goku no se ha recuperado por completo y eso les daría a los universos más tiempo para seleccionar los 10 guerreros.

-uhh usted que opina Zeno-sama.

-uhh si Goku-kun estará listo en 5 días, entonces lo apruebo.

-Entonces dentro de 5 días terrestres. El torneo del poder comenzara. Le quiero recordar que no pueden asesinar, el que asesine será borrado del torneo del poder y su universo penalizado. Eso es todo.

-Zen-chan nos vemos.

-Bye. Bye Goku-kun.

-Goku vámonos.

-lo sé.

Todos los universos se marchan sin embargo el universo 2 aún se queda allí. Heles quiere acercarse sin embargo.

-se lo que pedirás pero es un no. Black-sama no puede ingresar al torneo.

-está bien. Lo entiendo.

-tus guerreros cometieron muchas faltas, que no se repita Heles-sama.

-lo entiendo. No se repetirá. Daishinkan-sama una última pregunta. Es sobre el nivel de mortalidad de mi universo, quiero saber exactamente cuál es.

-2,21 bajaste 20 décimas. Heles-sama.

-Si logramos sobrevivir me ocupare mejor de mi universo.

-eso espero.

Heles-sama regresa y ordena a Peru volver al planeta Supremo. Al llegar Heles mira a Black seriamente.

-Has causado demasiados problemas en mi universo. Tal vez deba destruirte.

Aunque ganaron los encuentros de exhibición, la victoria fue agria para las Sailor Scouts. Black esta descalificado y pueden ser objetivo de los demás. Con esto Heles planea destruir a Black. ¿Qué es lo que sucederá?


	29. Capitulo 28 El error de Black

Capítulo 7. El error de Black. La solución una nueva Sailor Scout.

Heles amenaza a Black con destruirlo que es lo que pasara.

-Tal vez deba destruirte. Pero no lo hare.

Las chicas se ven aliviadas, pero aun así Heles se muestra inflexible a lo que Peru se acerca para regañar al Kaioshin de ropas oscuras.

-tienes idea de lo que provocaste. Pudiste destruirnos a todos. Si sabias quien era Zeno-sama podrías haber reaccionado mejor.

-Si planeabas participar ya no puedes hacerlo. Porque tu entrada al torneo está prohibida.

-ya veo. Lo siento.

Las Sailor scouts guardaban esto dentro de su corazón por que podía generar división, aunque Luna estaba enfadada con el actuar del Kaioshin.

-(Necesito una explicación, porque Black-sama deseaba matar a ese tipo del universo 7).

-(No puedo decirles el porqué de su odio o si no, habrá división. La pequeña dama defenderá a Black no importa de quien se trate).

-(tal vez Black-sama es una mala influencia para todos, incluso puede que Chibiusa poco a poco muestre ese poder, pude ver a Black Lady acaso por eso la entrena a pesar de ser una niña).

Después del regaño constante de los dioses. Heles toma un respiro y decide hacer la pregunta.

-Podemos ganar el torneo dinos.

-Eso dependerá de las Sailor Scouts.

-ya veo. Pero piensas que ganaremos.

-Soy optimista. Nos falta un último entrenamiento, con el pueden llegar al nivel de un dios algunas. Lita será la más fuerte pero vi algo muy interesante en la exhibición. 5 días serán suficientes para tener un buen nivel para el torneo. No tenemos que ser los más fuertes si no durar más tiempo en la plataforma.

-tienes razón. Pueden irse. Iremos a su planeta el último día.

Black se marcha con las Sailor Scouts al cuartel general, las chicas quienes estaban allí, se sorprenden al verlos de regreso pero luego ven las caras largas y se preocupan.

-que sucedió. Hemos perdido.

-No. Ganamos 3 encuentros pero… Black-sama no podrá pelear. - Afirma Chibiusa con tristeza.

-Pero cómo es posible, se supone que tú nos dirigirías. Tú eres el experto. - Rei se muestra desconcertada con el cambio de planes.

-tendrán que arreglárselas solas Sailor Scouts. Debo pensar un poco, nos veremos mañana para seguir con el último entrenamiento.

-un momento no escaparas tan fácil. Tienes idea de lo que hiciste Black. - Luna se encuentra molesta.- por tus ansias de castigar a ese tipo, perdimos a un posible integrante y ahora todos los universos estarán contra nosotros.

-que sucedió. – Cuestiona Rei un poco desconcertada por Luna.

-Black estuvo a punto de asesinar al tal Son Goku.

Todas se encuentran pasmadas al recibir la noticia, Lita, Mina, Michiru, Haruka, Hotaru y Rei estaban sorprendidas.

-por que…. Hiciste esa tontería. - Lita le pregunta molesta.

-Cada vez que intentamos confiar en ti. Apareces con algo nuevo que nos entristece. Eso hace que nos cueste creer en ti. - Le reclama Rei.

-Lo siento… yo tenía asuntos pendientes con él. Pero el cambio la historia de una manera que nunca podría imaginar. Pensé que derrotarlo sería positivo pero… fue un fracaso.

-Quiero saber por qué tienes tanto rencor con esos Saiyajin. Si son de tu misma raza. - Pregunta Haruka perspicaz.

-Verán, ellos solo piensan en pelear y crean muchos problemas. - Este mira a los que lo acompañaron. Recuerdan que había dos Zenos-sama.

-si es verdad. Había dos.

-Son la misma persona pero de diferente tiempo. Uno es de este tiempo y el otro del futuro. Ellos trajeron al del futuro, por eso tuvimos esos encuentros de exhibición.

-entiendo. - Haruka se ve contrariada.

-he cometido un error, porque ahora Son Goku, vendrá mucho más fuerte e intentara llegar al estado que los dioses no pueden alcanzar lo más rápido posible. Sin embargo siento esperanza, porque después de este entrenamiento de ustedes la Sailor Scout más poderosa aparecerá.

-ella nos salvara. – Luna se ve un poco contrariada ya que jamás había escuchado tal cosa.

-No lo sé. Pero el torneo del poder, no es el único problema. Por las distorsiones y la interferencia de Trunks nuestro nivel de mortalidad bajo mucho, con lo que ustedes tendrán una gran guerra en el futuro.

-por qué dices eso. Black-sama. Pregunta una Chibiusa confundida.

-Al bajar el nivel de mortalidad las fuerzas del caos despertaran, por lo que pienso que Heles-sama podrá retenerlo por mil años, así que deben estar preparadas. Ahora en el próximo torneo pelearan solas yo las guiare desde las gradas, así que mucha suerte Sailor Scouts. Nos vemos mañana para su último entrenamiento.

Black se marcha del cuartel, a lo que Chibiusa lo sigue.

-espera Black-sama.

Chibiusa se marcha del cuartel, mientras que las chicas quieren ir tras ella, pero Luna las detiene.

-chicas… esperen un momento.

-por qué nos detienes Luna. - Pregunta Rei.

-necesito que miren esto.

Luna saca una pequeña cámara para mostrar el combate de Chibiusa ante Gohan, las chicas se ven impresionadas.

-La pequeña dama es muy fuerte. - Afirma Rei al verla pelear.

-Sugoi… no pensé que Chibiusa en su estado normal fuera tan fuerte. - Hotaru quien se ve impresionada.

-esperen y verán a que me refiero.

Cuando mostraron la última parte se preocuparon de que Gohan estuviera de pie.

-no puede ser... perdió.

Gohan cae y luego se ve a Chibiusa tocándose la cabeza haciendo una sonrisa con una mueca de dolor.

-qué extraño será que alcanzo a golpearle la cabeza. - Responde Lita preocupada.

-No. Les mostrare algo.

Tomando la captura de Daishinkan en donde acerco al rostro de Chibiusa que por un momento sus pupilas se volvieron violeta e incluso se logró ver una sonrisa adulta. Una sonrisa que las Sailor Inners conocían muy bien.

-Black lady. - Confirma una Rei preocupada.

-pero como si… Chibiusa no había despertado como Sailor Scout, después de que Pluto se sacrificó por nosotras. - Pregunta Lita.

-tengo una teoría. La influencia de Black está despertando esa personalidad sádica y cruel.

-tú crees eso Luna. - Pregunta una Amy preocupada.

-miren el combate entre Black y ese tipo llamado Son Goku.

-Te refieres al mismo tipo que puede usar la misma transformación que Black-sama. Será interesante verlo. - Contesta Lita emocionada de ver una batalla entre dioses.

Sin embargo al mostrarse la pelea, se encontraron con una pelea en donde Black dominaba el combate sin darle alguna oportunidad a Son Goku.

-esta es la verdadera forma de pelear de Black-sama. - Afirma Rei.

-ni siquiera le da una oportunidad a su oponente de recuperar fuerzas, entonces el nunca peleo en serio contra nosotras. - Piensa Michiru con perspicacia.

En el último momento cuando todos pensaron que Black iba a matarlo, Chibiusa grita para detenerlo y finalizar el combate.

-Se dieron cuenta. El mostro el mismo cambio que Chibiusa solo que él estaba muy serio.

-no me digas que…. Amy se muestra un poco seria. Piensas que Chibiusa pueda volver a ser Black Lady por Black-sama.

-así es. - Afirma con seguridad Luna.

Setsuna miraba todo esto en su corazón y pensaba que debería confrontarlo lo antes posible a lo que sin que ninguna de ellas lo percibiera ella se retira.

Black quien estaba a punto de retirarse, es tomado por Chibiusa de la manga.

-que haces… Chibiusa.

-Por favor no te vayas.

-Jeje. Tonta no las dejare solas, las entrenare y ustedes ganaran el torneo.

-no me refiero a eso.

Black observa a una Chibiusa que se encuentra confundida por todo lo que aconteció el día de hoy.

-lo siento Chibiusa. Tú tuviste razón. No debí mostrar mí…

En ese instante Chibiusa le toma de la mano.

-Baka… todos cometemos errores, si fuera tú. Yo también le daría la misma paliza.

-Chibiusa….

-aunque te pasaste al querer matarlo.

-no quería matarlo. Quería que tuviera miedo. Que le temblaran las piernas y así el universo 7 perdería a su as. Pero me equivoque ahora volverá más fuerte que nunca.

-pero nosotras también. Lita es muy fuerte… Amy pelea de manera inteligente. Rei puede percibir cosas que nadie ve. Mina es alegre y nos impulsa en la batalla. Pluto es muy segura, Haruka y Michiru hacen un gran equipo. Hotaru ha dominado sus poderes. Y yo quiero hacerme fuerte para demostrarles a todos que Sailor Moon es invencible. Así que… sigue creyendo en nosotras y nosotras creeremos en ti.

-Pequeña dama… eres una chica muy sincera y honesta. - Black sonríe.

-por eso Black-sama quiero que me enseñes…

-no digas más. Te enseñare mi técnica suprema. Te enseñare el Starlight.

-Starlight, que es eso.

-Recuerdas que apareció un tornado y domine el combate. Eso es el Starlight. Pero hay requisitos.

-no importa que tan duro sea el entrenamiento. Yo aprenderé esa técnica.

-ese es el ánimo. Sabes el que apareciera tu Doppelganger significa que estas lista para aprender el Starlight.

-Doppelganger.

-Te veré luego Chibiusa. Ahhh dile a Diana que provoque la alerta del fin del mundo.

-si.

Black desaparece con su teletransportacion y usar de nuevo su anillo del tiempo para encontrarse en la casa de Zamasu y Black en el planeta supremo del universo 10.

-al fin llegaste. Te estabas tardando mucho Black. Afirma Zamasu.

-digamos que tuve una pequeña complicación. Tuve que encargarme de algunos asuntos antes de responder a tu mensaje de emergencia, Zamasu.

-Goku Black, ha sido lastimado gravemente por Sailor Moon.

-ya veo. Lo curare de inmediato.

Black camina hasta encontrarse con un Goku Black seriamente lastimado y con varias vendas. Black se impresiona al verlo en estas condiciones.

-que sucedió. Acaso fueron tan tontos en atacar Tokio de Cristal.

-no fue así. Mientras hacíamos nuestro viaje de investigación. Nos encontramos con Sailor Moon y varios patrulleros más. Tuvimos suerte de salir con vida. Intentaron encerrarme de nuevo con esa inmunda técnica. -Afirma Zamasu indignado. –esos humanos ya no son simple escoria. En especial Sailor Moon.

-ya veo. (Tengo que evitar que Serena patrullera del tiempo me encuentre o ellos las encuentren, si no estaré en problemas).

Black coloca sus manos para empezar a curar a Goku Black, los moretones y las heridas desaparecen hasta que se encuentra totalmente recuperado.

-ahora está fuera de peligro. Necesita descansar por una semana así incrementara su poder.

-Entiendo. Supongo que deseas algo de té.

-gracias.

Zamasu y Black se sientan en la mesa para disfrutar del té, mientras que este último se muestra tranquilo, Zamasu se ve impasible por castigar a Sailor Moon y la patrulla del tiempo.

-Tsk... Malditos. Esos humanos hay que castigarlos.

-tranquilízate Zamasu. Les tendieron una emboscada. Eso significa que la Tokito Kaioshin está desesperada por atraparnos. Está perdiendo la guerra contra los Makaioshin y nosotros nos aprovechamos de eso, para seguir con nuestros planes.

-Tienes razón. Está reclutando muchos guerreros fuertes, pero Sailor Moon es diferente. Cuando piensas que está agotada, saca poder de donde no tiene, incluso quitándole el cristal de plata. Me enferma, que con solo recitar amor y justicia, pueda tener más fuerzas. -Zamasu responde enfadado.

-ya veo. No será que la Tokito Kaioshin ha recuperado sus poderes. Si Sailor Moon ha adquirido el poder de los dioses, lo más probable es que la Tokito Kaioshin la haya curado para que luche en esos momentos.

-puede que sea plausible, esa supremo Kaiosama puede modificar el tiempo a su antojo. Si esto sigue así, estaremos en problemas.

-Despreocúpate. Zamasu.

Ante la calma de Black, Zamasu responde de forma airada.

-cómo quieres que me calme. Cuando mi otro yo estaba a punto de morir por un gusano mortal. Cuando nuestros planes casi fueron frustrados y huimos de ellos como si fuéramos un venado acorralado.

-Goku Black se volverá más fuerte y la próxima vez, Sailor Moon no contara con la misma suerte. Además ustedes dos han estado subestimando a los humanos y no toman las precauciones para pelear contra ellos.

-acaso estas diciendo que ellos pueden derrotarnos.

-tal vez.

-no será que nos has traicionado, por eso la Tokito Kaioshin pudo hacernos esa emboscada y Sailor Moon pulió su estilo de combate. Incluso creo que ella se parece a ti en su forma de pelear.

-Acaso te estas escuchando. Crees que yo ayudaría a esa miserable usurpadora de la Tokito Kaioshin. No se te ha olvido que traicione a esa estúpida por ustedes.

-y por eso mismo sé que puedes cambiar. No eres un dios Black, un dios no cambia su veredicto.

-tal vez por ese vicio, ustedes tuvieron esa amarga derrota. Jajaja. Ahora si me disculpas debo continuar con mi investigación.

Black se aleja ante un Zamasu enfadado, para marcharse a lo que minutos después alguien más interrumpe la meditación del Kaioshin de color verde.

-uhh ya era hora de que viniera. Ese mortal.

Este se acerca a la puerta y sonreír.

-vaya es un gusto tenerte aquí. Por favor pasa.

Tras las reacciones del torneo del poder, se empieza a gestar un conflicto entre los Zamasu y Sailor Moon patrullera del tiempo pero de quien es el sujeto a quien Zamasu recibe con amabilidad. El camino hacia el torneo del poder. Continua.


	30. Capitulo 29 Reacciones Universo 7

Capítulo 8. Reacciones Universo 7.

El equipo 7 llega al planeta supremo, donde todos están desconcertados. Bills, los Kaioshin, los guerreros e incluso Whis están confundidos, por la derrota contra el Universo 2.

-Tsk… No puede ser. Espero que hayas aprendido Goku.

Es entonces que ven a Goku muy serio, es la primera vez que lo ven tan serio y molesto.

-Papa que te sucede.

Gohan pregunta al ver a un Goku muy molesto, es la primera desde Freezer que se encuentra de esa manera. Picoro también se ve un poco afectado por su batalla. A lo que Whis sonríe un poco para tranquilizar los ánimos.

-por qué las caras largas muchachos.

-Tsk… tú puedes estar tranquilo ya que eres el único que no será borrado.

-Jojojo. Es verdad.

-ya no podemos llorar sobre la leche derramada. Suspira el anciano Kaioshin. Hay que escoger a los 10 guerreros que pelearan en el torneo.

-Si es verdad. Debemos escoger bien. No tenemos mucho tiempo. - Gohan se muestra impasible.

-No pudiste hacer que el torneo se retrasara más tiempo. - Shin mira con curiosidad al Hakaishin.

-Eso no será óptimo. Los universos tendrán más tiempo para prepararse y eso es algo que no podemos hacer, en especial al universo 2. Vayamos a la Corporación Capsula, al menos quiero tener 5 días de un buen festín. Responde Bills quien mira a Goku quien no ha dicho ni una sola palabra desde que llegaron al planeta. –que te sucede, no se suponía que querías pelear contra los más fuertes.

Goku en ese instante su cuerpo se muestra impasible y sus sentidos se vuelven se asecho. Algo poco común en el a lo que Gohan le despierta de su letargo.

-papa… estas bien.

-si… es solo que pensaba en algo.

-Son… preocúpate por Black después ahora tenemos que escoger a los demás guerreros.

-Muy bien. Vamos con Bulma.

-Antes quisiera que no mencionáramos esto del torneo a los demás. Pregunta Gohan.

-Tienes razón. Habrá una gran conmoción. Te apoyo Gohan. Son.

Picoro mira a Goku quien aún seguía pensativo.

-Papa… estás de acuerdo.

-si… es mejor no decírselo a nadie.

-debemos aparentar que todo estará bien. De acuerdo. Gohan afirma imponiendo la calma en sus amigos.

Usando la teletransportacion del Supremo Kaiosama, el equipo 7 ha llegado a la casa de Bulma, todos se ven felices a lo que Milk los recibe con una gran cena.

-ehh Goku-san. No quieres comer un poco.

-ahora no.

Goku ignora a Milk y se dirige a dentro de la corporación. Milk consternada por la actitud de su padre, observa a su hijo.

-qué extraño. Es la primera vez que Goku rechaza mi comida.

-Ahhh es que… Papa, está lleno después de un banquete, así que no tiene hambre.

-uhh ya veo… aunque no te parece que fue muy frio.

-Jajaja. De seguro debe estar pensando en cómo hacerse más fuerte.

Whis y los demás siguen a Goku a lo que Gohan le detiene.

-Papa… algo te sucede. Es la primera vez que te veo de esa manera. Ni siquiera con Cell y Buu estabas de esa manera.

-Jajaja. Es verdad tienes razón. Supongo que los preocupe a todos, pero estaba pensando en cómo derrotar esa técnica. Pero no he visto ningún punto débil.

-Papa… no te preocupes, reunamos a los guerreros.

-Si. Este observa a Vegeta. Vegeta…

-uhh Kakarotto.

Goku se reúne con él a lo que Gohan y este tratan de convencerlo de ir al torneo del poder.

-Battle Royal.

-No estas interesado en pelear contra 70 guerreros al mismo tiempo.

A lo que Vegeta lo ve extraño esta actitud de Goku.

-qué extraño. No se suponía que tú estarías feliz de pelear con 70 tu solo. Además he notado algo extraño en ti Kakarotto.

-Jajaja. Que cosas dices Vegeta. Jajajajaja.

-aun así no iré. Debo cuidar de Bulma hasta que nazca mi hija.

-pero si hay sujetos muy poderosos.

-si las del universo 2. Son muy fuertes. Responde Gohan.

-no tenías que decirle eso. Ahora preguntara. - Contesta un Goku molesto por el recordatorio de Gohan.

Whis observa a Bulma quien estaba embarazada a lo que se acerca al bebe.

-oye Whis… que haces aquí. Pregunta Milk.

-Whis-san. Bulma se ve confundida por la llegada del ángel.

A lo que Whis apunta con su báculo para recitar unas palabras a modo de hechizo y con su poder logra separar a Bar de la panza de Bulma incluso haciendo que esta última adelgace, donde con unas mantas entrega al Bebe a una Bulma impresiona.

-vaya… eso fue increíble. Te pediré que seas mi partera personal.

Vegeta se ve impresionado por el nacimiento de la bebe.

-felicidades Vegeta-san.

-ahora si podrás ir al torneo.

-Está bien. Iré.

-de todas maneras no es como si vayamos a durar mucho. Suspira Míster Satán a lo que Gohan le cubre la boca.

-Jajaja. El no dijo nada. Felicidades Vegeta.

Después del nacimiento todos son invitados a degustar del banquete que se preparó en conmemoración al nacimiento de la hija de Vegeta.

-uhh como debo llamarla. Ya se Echarott…

-se llamara Bura.

-que… pero…

-No quiero que tenga un nombre raro de Saiyajin y los niños se burlen de ella.

-juhh como quieras. – (aun así pienso que se burlaran de ella). Vegeta suspira derrotado ante el anticipo de su mujer.

A lo que Picoro, Gohan y Goku empiezan a decidir los guerreros.

-Uhh quienes serán los guerreros.

-Buu ira con nosotros.

-uhh que les parece Numero 18. Propone Míster Satán. –ella es muy fuerte.

-es verdad. También #17, ellos son androides y tienen energía ilimitada.

-estará bien, que ellos vengan. Si son androides de seguro que están modificados.

-no te preocupes. Ellos han sido modificados en sus células.

-No escuche nada. No escuche nada. Bills se tapan sus oídos.

-por qué no enviamos a Goten y Trunks.

-uhh no lo sé. Están muy pequeños aun.

-pero Papa, esa chica a pesar de ser una niña peleo en un torneo importante. Contesta Gohan.

-Gohan debería de darte vergüenza decir eso. Fuiste derrotado por una mocosa, que incluso pelea mejor que tú. Picoro le refuta.

Al recordar Gohan que ni siquiera pudo ver el último movimiento de Chibiusa y que ella domino todo el combate se muestra molesto y herido en su orgullo.

-Tsk... Tendre que entrenar de nuevo.

-uhh aunque ellos no tienen el mismo nivel que ella, así que descartados. No tienen experiencia.

-uhh ya se. No puede ir el Trunks del futuro. No sabes donde esta Papa.

-uhh tendría que preguntarle a Bulma.

-ustedes no aprenden verdad.

Bills replica mientras estaba comiendo y señala a Gohan.

-si Daishinkan se entera que alguien del futuro vino estaremos en problemas.

-ya veo. Entonces descartado.

-uhh no lo descartemos, podríamos inventar algo. Goku sonríe.

-Tsk... Si es con tal de ganar no me importa.

-Tenshinhan, Maestro Roshi y Krillin.

-uhh Papa tú crees que Krillin estará listo. Él ha dejado las artes marciales.

-Gohan image-training.

Goku y Gohan se sientan para luego imaginarse la pelea. Al principio tomaron la pelea contra Chibiusa pero fue derrotado por la ráfaga de jabs y su ritmo frenético.

-no funciona….

-con la chica de azul.

Al imaginarse un combate entre Krillin y Amy el resultado final fue que ella lo congelo en un tempano de hielo.

-no funciona Papa.

-ahora con el tipo del esmoquin.

Aunque es una pelea más igualada, Tuxedo Mask por las técnicas como la teletransportacion y el Bombardeo de Tuxedo Mask mandan a volar a Krillin.

-supongo que es inútil imaginarlo contra Black.

Al escuchar ese nombre Vegeta se ve interesado.

-oigan… quien es ese Black. No fue la copia que fue destruida en el futuro de Trunks.

Gohan, Picoro y en especial Goku se ven incomodos ante la pregunta del Saiyajin.

-es diferente al Black que conocemos. Contesta Goku con seriedad, mientras empuña su mano.

-en que es diferente Kakarotto.

-veras…. Su cabello es corto y tiene solo un mechón en la frente, sus ojos son siniestros. Responde Gohan por su padre.

-además tiene un traje de pelea diferente y su estilo de pelea es más agresivo que con el que pelearon. Concluye Picoro.

-Juhh y que es lo sorprendente.

-Derroto a Papa.

-que… ese tipo te derroto Kakarotto. Incluso en Super Saiyajin Blue. Vegeta pregunta consternado ante la noticia.

-Si quieres ver los combates Vegeta, puedes verlos en mi báculo.

-Gracias.

Vegeta observa los combates, aunque el primer combate no le sorprendió mucho el resultado ya que presentía que Buu ganaría, el segundo no entiende el por qué hicieron que una niña pelee contra Gohan.

-no… puede ser, que escogieran a esa niña. Juhh fue una victoria fácil de Gohan.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro Vegeta-san.

Es entonces que este observa como Gohan fue dominado durante el trascurso del combate y lo que más rabia le dio es que la transformación del Super Saiyajin perdió contra la transformación de una simple terrícola.

-esta transformación es…

-Es la transformación de Sailor Moon.

-Sailor Moon. Juhh que ridículo nombre para una transformación. Tsk... Ese bastardo hijo de Kakarotto se confió.

-aun no has visto todo el combate Vegeta.

Es entonces que Whis coloca el video captando la última parte, donde Chibiusa con una velocidad extrema derrota con varios golpes sin que Gohan lo supiera.

-Ahhh que fue eso…

-eso es un misterio incluso para mí. Solo nosotros los ángeles pudimos seguir su movimiento. Pero no tenemos respuesta a lo que le ocurrió a ella. Es como si reflejara a otra persona o su yo más adulto.

-ya veo y que ocurrió en el combate de Kakarotto.

Whis avanza con su báculo para mostrar todos los movimientos de Black y el transcurso de la batalla. Donde al principio Goku lograba hacer retroceder a Black pero luego del tornado verde.

-qué es eso…

-ya lo veras, Vegeta-san.

Vegeta observa por primera vez como el Super Saiyajin Blue fue humillado y silenciado, donde Goku no tuvo siquiera una mínima oportunidad de derrotar a Black, todo fríamente calculado para que Goku perdiera. La muñeca dañada, los fuertes bloqueos que hacían predecible el próximo movimiento de Goku e incluso las veces en que Goku retrocedió y por último el codazo a velocidad extrema que finalizo el combate y como este planeaba matarlo.

-Tsk… bastardo. Que rayos fue eso.

-creo que lo llama Starlight.

-como pudo incrementar su poder de esa manera. Juhh será un gran rival. Ese insecto presumido, le demostrare que tan fuerte soy en el torneo.

-El no estará en el torneo. Para nuestra fortuna.

-para nuestra fortuna. De que rayos estás hablando.

-ese sujeto. Supera a su dios destructor. Es la primera vez que veo a un Kaioshin con un ki tan gigantesco y empiezo a creer que no uso todo su poder.

-ya veo. Como le fue a Picoro.

Vegeta observa como lo hizo Picoro ante Amy, la estrategia que uso la Sailor Scout para derrotar al Namekiano no le gustó mucho.

-ya veo… las Sailor Scouts no son tan fuertes.

-ellas serán muy peligrosas en el torneo del poder. En especial la chica llamada Chibiusa.

-que dices… así que esta mocosa será la más fuerte del grupo. Juhh la derrotare con el Super Saiyajin Blue.

-Vegeta-san si te confías, puede que te pase lo mismo que Gohan-san.

Vegeta se retira mientras que Goku y Gohan seguían pensando en posibles candidatos, a lo que Vegeta le toma de la camisa a Gohan molesto.

-bastardo…. Como es posible que te dejaras derrotar de una mocosa. Esto te pasa por no entrenar correctamente. Lo tira al piso. -Cada vez que peleas estas representando a la familia de los Saiyajin y te atreviste a dar ese combate tan vergonzoso. Es mejor que ni te presentes al torneo con ese nivel de pelea tan bajo.

-Cálmate Vegeta.

-tu. Cállate Kakarotto, también estoy enojado contigo. Dabas lastima después de esa pelea.

-cierra la boca. Vegeta. – todos se ven sorprendidos ya que por primera vez Goku se ve molesto con Vegeta.

-juhh… así que te sientes humillado. Entonces entrena duro para que no se repita. Por cierto Whis dice que hay que tener cuidado con esa mocosa. No permitiré que los Saiyajin pasan vergüenza en el torneo por culpa de unas idiotas con poses ridículas y trajes coloridos. Acabare con todas ellas, sin importar quien se interponga y después… Black será el próximo.

-Es verdad. Si hubiera entrenado duro todos estos años. La habría vencido fácilmente. No puedo perder en el torneo.

-Juhh a ustedes los Saiyajin no les gusta perder. No son los únicos, derrotare a esa chica en el torneo del poder.

-Sí, aprovechare el torneo del poder para hacerme más fuerte y luego derrotare a Black.

-vaya… no sabía que la indignación pudiera lograr motivarlos. Goku-san, Vegeta-san, les diré un atajo para que alcancen ese nivel al cual los dioses les es difícil acceder.

Después de la amarga derrota, la motivación de Vegeta de mantener el buen nombre de los Saiyajin impulsan a los guerreros a superar el traspié y pensar en el torneo del poder. Al ver esto Whis anuncia un atajo a un nuevo nivel al que los dioses les difícil alcanzar de que se tratara.


	31. Capitulo 30 Fase 4 del entrenamiento

Capítulo 9. Fase 4 del Entrenamiento.

Amy estaba a punto de irse al último entrenamiento aunque su madre estaba sentada impidiéndole el paso.

-así que vas a escaparte de tus obligaciones. – Ella se levanta para confrontar a su hija.

-yo… lo siento Mama. Pero tengo que ir.

-Sabes Amy. Antes solo te interesaba estudiar para convertirte en doctora, cuando conociste a esa chica llamada Serena, estaba feliz que tuvieras amigas pero ahora… solo piensas en ser una Sailor Scout.

-claro que no. Mama. Ser Sailor Scout es una parte de mí.

-de verdad. Entonces dime porque escapaste del colegio el día de ayer.

-yo….

-Porque yo se lo ordene.

En ese momento Black llega con una mirada llena de intimidación.

-quien es usted.

-Juhh… Yo soy un dios. Mortal. -(espero que actuar como Zamasu funcione).

Es entonces que la mujer se levanta para mirar al Kaioshin y reclamarle.

-Entonces por qué hizo a mi hija una Sailor Scout.

-Es una bendición que su hija sea una Sailor Scout, ya que ella salvara al universo entero. Si usted no le permite venir, vendrán extraterrestres y llamaran a este planeta "escoria". Quien diría que por solo una humana yo decidiera destruir todo el planeta.

-eso es injusto que por un humano paguen todos.

-juhh entonces es justo que por un humano se salven todos. Creo que destruiré a este planeta.

Black saca una bola de energía para apuntándole a un edificio, a lo que la madre de Amy mira a su hija.

-Amy… ¡Detenlo!

-lo siento Mama… no puedo detenerlo….

-ahora le ordenas detener el designio de un dios, eso se llama pecado.

-No…

La bola de energía refleja una luz a lo que ella se desmaya, Amy le da un fuerte coscorrón a Black por actuar de esa manera.

-ay ta tai… eso me dolió.

-eres un Kaioshin idiota. Pensé que tú te harías cargo de convencerla, no de asustarla.

-me hice cargo, ahora tu madre pensara que ha alucinado. La llevaremos a un hospital.

-Jahh… lo siento Mama. Oye Black de donde sacaste ese discurso tan macabro.

-un amigo que prepara el mejor te me lo enseño. - Sonríe presumidamente.

-tu amigo es un raro megalómano. - Se ríe un poco.

En el planeta de Zamasu, este estornuda.

-achu…

-que te sucede Zamasu.

-no nada… tu sabes que no puedo enfermarme, eso significa que alguien hablo mal de mí.

-¿me pregunto quién será el desgraciado? ¿Acaso fue ese idiota?

-es lo más probable, es el único que se burla de nosotros.

En el planeta tierra del universo 2. Black llega con Amy a lo que las chicas querían preguntar cómo fue que convencieron a su madre.

-No me lo preguntes. A veces creo que Black-sama es malvado.

-eso no es verdad. Soy un pan de dios.

-suficiente, entonces todos estamos listos para el último entrenamiento. - Pregunta Luna.

-Si.

Con gran entusiasmo todos entran a la dimensión de bolsillo de Black, este digita las condiciones para hacerlo lo más fácil posible.

-muy bien. Todos. Escúchenme. La gravedad estará a 20 ya están acostumbrados, solo la bajare en los combates. He preparado diversión entre otras cosas de su mundo, como ya lo saben y ahora el eje de este entrenamiento será descanso.

-que….

Todos estaban sorprendidos ante la propuesta de entrenamiento de Black. A lo que Lita pregunta primero.

-por qué decides que el entrenamiento será el descanso.

-Por qué haremos mucho entrenamiento de fuerza, control superior del Ki y enfrentamientos reales. Junto a esto lo básico del entrenamiento 1. Así es está prohibido convertirse en Sailor Scout a menos que sea en el enfrentamiento real.

-quieres incrementar aún más nuestra resistencia. - Pregunta una Haruka pensativa.

-correcto. Por cierto en este entrenamiento escogeré a la líder que saldrá de ustedes 9. Por obvias razones Chibiusa no puede ser la líder.

\- porque no.

-Tienes demasiadas responsabilidades, no te daré otra más. Tú concéntrate en tu objetivo.

-quien es la más opcionados a ser la líder.

-no se los diré. Pero al final lo sabrán. Muy bien. Es hora del entrenamiento.

Con carreras de granjeros, peso muerto, abdominales entre otros ejercicios de fuerza los guerreros del universo 2 prosiguen su entrenamiento hasta que…

-Muy bien es hora de descansar.

Cuatro horas de largo entrenamiento y otras 2 de descanso, las Sailor Scouts iniciaban los enfrentamientos reales.

-muy bien. Vamos a hacer enfrentamientos reales sin protección. Ya lo hemos hecho antes, recuerden protegerse en todo momento y procurar que el rival este inconsciente, algunas han sido lesionadas y no quiero repetir ese drama.

Black al ver las parejas formadas da el visto bueno. Logra ver que las chicas gracias a su lucha contra el crimen sus sentidos de batalla se han agudizado, para escucharse fuertes estruendos, donde Mina y Amy están peleando en serio.

-uhh veo algo interesante. Vamos transfórmense en Sailor Scouts.

Todas las chicas se transforman a lo que Darién se ve un poco en desventaja.

-Darién, que vas a hacer contra Lita no puedes ganarle con fuerza y Lita no es tonta.

-se cómo ganarle Black-sama.

-Lo siento Darién pero vas a perder. -Responde una Lita emocionada.

Al final todos descienden cansados Darién estaba exhausto a lo que Black estaba mirándolos.

-muy bien a descansar.

Al día siguiente las chicas se levantan temprano para ir a entrenar sin embargo, Black quien estaba ejercitándose las observa.

-Ustedes entrenaran mañana. Adiós. -Este les responde mientras hacia una lagartija con un solo brazo y varias pesas.

-Black-sama quiero entrenar contigo.

-No. Chibiusa, tú debes descansar si quieres ser adulta. Solo entrenaremos 4 días, Sailor Scouts.

-Entonces yo… lo…

-No tú necesitas más el descanso. Ni se te ocurra venir a entrenar conmigo, Darién.

Black-sama nos dio un entrenamiento con menor intensidad solo hacíamos 3 días de entrenamiento de fuerza y solo un día de entrenamiento de combates. Era el entrenamiento más sencillo de Black-sama hasta ahora.

-Tsk…. hemos estado por un mes de esta manera. Cuando pasaremos al entrenamiento de verdad. - Pregunta Lita.

-no lo sé. Pensé que sería el Super entrenamiento extremo pero es demasiado sencillo. Afirma Amy quien pensaba que el entrenamiento no era la panacea.

-creen que se resignó con nosotras. Pregunta Mina.

-puede que después Black-sama nos dé una sorpresa. Chibiusa se muestra optimista.

-por qué lo dices Bombón. Pregunta Haruka.

-mírenos. Hemos avanzado mucho. Peleamos contra monstruos alienígenas de otros tiempos, enfrentamos a un dios demonio, a la diosa de la destrucción y derrotamos al universo 7 en los encuentros de exhibición. Creo que Mama estaría complacida.

-tienes razón pequeña dama. Aunque aún no hemos podido derrotar a un dios. Suspira Setsuna.

-lo siento. Supongo que debí ser…

-no es tu culpa Lita. - Afirma Amy. –es solo que somos nuevas en esto.

-Jahh parece el poder de un dios es muy difícil de alcanzar. - Suspira Rei.

En el segundo mes se trabaja fuerza para luego…

-muy bien. En el entrenamiento real vamos a estar más conscientes de esto. Los estados del artista marcial. Tenemos varios El principiante, El experto, No-mente, Propósito alcanzable.

-cuál es el mejor. – pregunta Lita.

-te diría que todos pero yo daría todo por alcanzar el Propósito alcanzable. En este estado no hay nada que te impida cumplir con tu objetivo, puedes hacerlo todo.

-que significa el principiante. Pregunta Amy.

-la voluntad de aprender, incluso un maestro debe tenerla, aprender técnicas de tu enemigo para que no te afecten o para usarlas contra él.

-Entonces el experto que es.

-El experto es uno de mis favoritos. Lo usan los Samurái de su mundo, vigilancia constante, tus sentidos de batalla listos para rechazar, eliminar o mejor anular amenaza hostil. Por ultimo No-Mente….

-quiere decir que tu cuerpo pelea por sí solo. – Amy contesta presintiendo tener la respuesta.

-No. Hacer eso es una tontería. Solo ganas una velocidad superior, los golpes no son efectivos por la sencilla razón de que deben ser golpes que tu cuerpo ha memorizado, pero tu cuerpo no está familiarizado con los rivales en el torneo. Por muy rápido que seas, tu predictibilidad te volverá vulnerable.

-pero no dice Nietzsche que la sabiduría del cuerpo es mayor a tu mejor sabiduría. - Responde Amy curiosa.

-Tienes razón pero creo que Nietzsche se refería a que el cuerpo puede avisarte de tus limitaciones, bueno vamos a practicar.

-pero Black. No has dicho nada sobre la No-mente. Pregunta Lita.

-Es verdad. No mente es apartar del combate todo pensamiento basura, se puede alcanzar con la meditación, pero es básicamente apartar de tu mente, el miedo, la sensación de peligro, lo que sucede a tu alrededor y concentrarte solo en la batalla y derrotar a tu adversario.

No sé porque Mama aun duda de Black-sama. Las Sailor Scouts son mucho más fuertes que en el siglo XXXI no hay comparación. Aunque este es el entrenamiento más sencillo que han tenido hasta ahora.

-es un entrenamiento muy sencillo, no lo crees Artemis.

-Si. Antes era mucho más complicado, enseñaban Katas, posiciones etc. Ahora solo las vemos pelear entre si y hacer ejercicios de fuerza.

\- Crees que solo eso les servirá para el torneo del poder. Lo peor es que esos del universo 7. Están entrenando aún más duro.

El tercer mes y hasta ahora nada ha cambiado. El Kaioshin de mirada siniestra que cree hacerlo todo mejor que yo, ahora sigue con otra doctrina.

-Muy bien. Chicas y Darién, necesito mostrarles algo.

-al fin nos mostraras una técnica suprema. - Pregunta Mina.

-que será. Algo que incrementara nuestro Ki. - Pregunta Rei.

-No lo sé. Pero de seguro puede que sea un golpe fenomenal e imbatible. - Se muestra curiosa Haruka.

-no crees que ya nos enseñó todo eso. - Michiru quien estaba curiosa.

-suficiente cuchicheo. Hoy voy a mostrarles la diferencia entre acción y reacción. Lo que diferencia un tigre de un dragón. Ahhh… si Chibiusa.

Chibiusa quien alzaba la mano estaba feliz por saber de qué estaba hablando.

-Se trata de elección. El tigre es fuerte, audaz y veloz pero no puede elegir solo reacciona. El dragón es muy fuerte pero teme por que su poder es superior por eso siempre puede elegir como atacar.

-Correcto Chibiusa.

Todas estaban espantadas de que Chibiusa lo supiera.

-como lo supo. – Amy estaba estupefacta.

-ven conmigo Chibiusa.

Chibiusa se adelanta, es entonces que Black le lanza un Kikoha pero Chibiusa la rechaza fácilmente.

-Black-sama que sucedió.

-Este fue el tigre, ahora les mostrare el dragón.

Black de nuevo tira un Kikoha, Chibiusa lo rechaza nuevamente a lo que Black en ese instante con su velocidad aprovecha para tomar la mano de Chibiusa y mostrar que tenía su puño izquierdo preparado y listo para conectar en Chibiusa.

-aghh no lo vi. - Chibiusa se ve sorprendida.

-qué significa esto…. Aprovechaste el descuido de Chibiusa. - Pregunta Lita.

-No. Chibiusa no se descuidó en ningún momento. Lo que sucede es que Chibiusa solo reacciono, yo en cambio elegí como atacarla es por eso la enorme diferencia. El dragón teme por que su poder es superior por eso puede elegir como atacar como engendrar la acción que más le beneficie.

-por qué nos estas enseñando esto. - Pregunta un Darién un poco insatisfecho.

-para que ustedes no luchen desesperados por vencer, si no que luchen sabiendo de antemano que van a ganar.

-es posible esto. - Pregunta Amy.

-lo es, recuerdan mi batalla contra Son Goku.

-pero Black-sama no dijiste que actuaste como un tigre.

-lo dije en el sentido de que debía afrontar mejor la situación aprovechar que podía ganarle a Son Goku para por ejemplo hacer que el torneo del poder no existiera y todos fuéramos perdonados. Así solo preocuparme por el asunto de la resurrección de Serena.

-entonces…. Tú estabas seguro de que podías ganar. Pregunta Rei.

-Por supuesto que sí. - Sonríe presumidamente.

-Quisiera tener esa confianza. Suspira impresionada Chibiusa.

-la tendras si sigues entrenando.

Hemos estado en el cuarto mes, El Kaioshin idiota de mirada siniestra, en su mirada no observo preocupación, está adornada por una sonrisa presumida, pero hablando con las chicas el entrenamiento sigue siendo el mismo y ya estoy harta.

-Black. No crees que es hora de probar algo diferente. Pregunta Luna.

-Uhh algo diferente. Chicas que les parece una simulación del torneo del poder. Sonríe.

-¡Simulación!

-exacto. He preparado una máquina para eso, tendrán digamos… un examen sorpresa.

Una simulación del torneo me parecía perfecto, al fin podemos poner en evidencia si las chicas necesitan un entrenamiento aún más arduo y fuerte o perderemos. Las chicas se colocan cascos de realidad mientras que el Kaioshin conecta la máquina. Sin embargo al final todo resultó ser un fracaso.

Goku con el Mígate no Goku esquiva los ataques de corazón de Chibiusa y la golpea sacándola de la plataforma, mientras que a Lita quien trato de rescatarla es alcanzada por un rayo mortal de Freezer sacándolas del torneo.

-Lita-san y Chibiusa-san han sido eliminadas. Todos los del universo 2 han sido eliminados, por lo que el Universo 2, será destruido.

-Jai…. Ohh.

Dándoles la sensación de desaparecer, se termina la simulación las chicas estaban asombradas.

-aghh…. Que fue eso…. - Amy se ve sorprendida por lo real que fue.

-Así que esos dos sujetos nos eliminaran sin compasión. - Darién Se ve impresionado por la crueldad de Zeno-sama.

-Haruka…

-Michiru.

Haruka y Michiru se abrazan entre las dos pensando que el mundo se iba a acabar. Rei y Mina estaban impasibles, Lita se mostraba ofendida por ser derrotada por una simulación, mientras que Chibiusa estaba tomando sus pies sin decir palabra alguna. Black quien ve el estado de ánimo de las chicas por el suelo, trata de animarlas.

-Chicas… no se preocupen solo fue una simulación.

En ese momento las chicas y Darién se dirigen a este.

-¡Queremos un entrenamiento más difícil!

Black cerró sus ojos para luego respirar pausadamente, mirándolos a cada uno de los chicos, me imagino que al ver la simulación accederá.

-No. No se cambiara el entrenamiento. Lo volveremos a intentar, procuren descansar el resto de la tarde y pensar mañana en la razón de su derrota.

El Kaioshin se retiraba a sus aposentos, las chicas estaban al límite era el momento para hacer un entrenamiento más difícil.

-chicas…

-No puedo creerlo. -Se muestra Mina enfadada. -Solo estamos flojeando de día de por medio.

-Es increíble que tan poco le importe nuestro universo. -Responde una Rei frustrada.

-Dudo que vamos a sobrevivir, si seguimos de esta manera. -Darién afirma totalmente frustrado. - Es increíble que fui el primero en abandonar el torneo. Tsk… cómo es posible que el tipo que Chibiusa derroto me derrotara.

-es increíble que no pudimos hacer nada. - Michiru se ve temerosa.

-Michiru si nuestro destino es dejar de existir, me aferrare a ti. - Haruka responde abrazando a Michiru pero al mismo tiempo temerosa de que esto puede ocurrir.

-Chibiusa… - Hotaru trata de consolar a una Chibiusa quien no ha pronunciado ni una sola palabra. Chibiusa tu estuviste increíble.

-pero no pude reemplazar a Sailor Moon. -Chibiusa se toma sus pies con fuerza al punto de empezar a sollozar.

-Necesitamos un entrenamiento más fuerte. No puedo seguir impotente con este nivel. -Lita se muestra enfadada por ser derrotada de esa manera tan vergonzosa.

-chicas es hora de salir de aquí, Artemis y yo….

-Todos. Silencio.

La Sailor Scout quien ha tenido un halo de soledad, La Sailor Scout que cuida la puerta del tiempo y el espacio, alza su voz por primera vez.

-Todos… no perdamos la esperanza. Tenemos 8 meses para mejorar. No desfallezcan Sailor Scouts este no fue el fin y si lo es… entonces hagámoslo con una sonrisa. - Setsuna regala a todas una sonrisa llena de optimismo.

Con esa sonrisa llena de optimismo de Setsuna, las chicas retoman el valor y su ánimo, Chibiusa se limpia sus lágrimas para levantarse y mirar a Setsuna.

-Lo sabemos pero necesitamos ser más fuertes. - Responde Lita.

-Sé que podemos esforzarnos aún más. -Afirma Mina. –Nosotras siempre nos hemos superado y no solo desde que conocemos a Black, si no desde que todos estamos con Serena. Ella no está con nosotros pero… no estamos solas. Así que Sailor Scouts ánimo.

-que sugieres Mina. - Pregunta Amy renovada.

-uhh no lo sé. Habrá una forma en que Black-sama nos dé un mejor entrenamiento. -Se muestra pensativa.

-Chibiusa. - Le mira Setsuna. - Tú crees que puedes pedirle a Black un mejor entrenamiento. Estoy segura que si tú se lo pides el accederá.

-Daré todo de mí para convencerlo. - Sonríe Chibiusa.

A lo que Black regresa con un libro en sus manos.

-tal parece que debemos volver a la lección del tigre y el dragón.

-No crees que no necesitamos filosofía. Necesitamos volvernos más fuertes. -Increpa Amy.

-Black-sama queremos tener un mejor entrenamiento, sé que nosotras podemos resistir más, pero tú eres nuestro maestro. -Mina hace una pequeña reverencia. -Por favor entrénanos Black-sama.

Las chicas le siguen a Mina pero Black sonríe.

-Chicas las sigo entrenando. Este es el entrenamiento más difícil, porque es muy exigente tanto físicamente como mental, ustedes solo están reaccionando por eso debo mostrarles otra vez al dragón. Chibiusa ven conmigo.

Chibiusa y Black se preparan.

-este es el tigre. -Lanza la bola de energía y Chibiusa la rechaza.

-y este es el dragón.

Lanza de nuevo el Kikoha pero esta vez Chibiusa lo rechaza pero ante la velocidad de Black planea dar una patada pero Black con brazo la toma y haber preparado un puñetazo en la cabeza.

-este es el dragón. Chicas. Tomar acción siempre será mejor que reaccionar. Espero que discutan este libro, les ayudara.

Black lanza el libro a Amy quien se ve un poco curiosa.

-el arte de la guerra.

-es un buen libro, me entretuvo bastante. Tal vez les ayudara en su próxima simulación.

-Black-sama tú crees que podemos ganar.

Este toma a Chibiusa para cargarla en sus hombros.

-por supuesto que sí. Yo confió en ustedes. Confíen un poco más en sí mismas. Ustedes tienen el poder.

Tres días después. Black activa la simulación de nuevo, pero esta vez las chicas peleaban de una forma mucho más medida, no solo se concentraban en la fuerza y el poder. Pelean con inteligencia.

-Ustedes... no pueden derrotarme. Son más débiles que yo. -Jiren se muestra desafiante sacando su máximo poder.

Jiren da un fuerte puñetazo a Lita, pero cuando iba a lanzarla Chibiusa…

-¡Taioken!

Una gran luz ciega a Jiren quien intentaba cerrar sus ojos, pero…

-burbujas congelantes de Mercurio. Estallen.

Con visibilidad cero, los clones de Mercury atacaban a Jiren, aunque este lograba predecir sus ataques sin embargo.

-que mi brazo.

Su brazo se congela al instante a lo que Mina le toma con sus cadenas el otro brazo.

-no puedes detenerme…

-que tal esto. -Lita sonríe presumidamente. -Trueno Supremo de Júpiter. Resuena.

Tomando las cadenas de Mina, Lita usa el Trueno Supremo Jiren siente un poco de dolor pero no es suficiente.

-no es suficiente.

-Reflejo Submarino.

Michiru lanza su chorro de agua pero Jiren logra resistirlo pero…

-Guahhh…

El trueno resuena con más violencia creando una gran explosión. Jiren sale con una herida en su espalda.

-Malditas…

Las chicas sonríen al ser capaces de lastimar a Jiren. En ese instante Jiren aumenta su ki.

-no me derrotaran.

-ya lo hicimos.

Contestan todas las Sailor Scouts para Jiren darse cuenta que ha descendido la última plataforma de la arena.

-aghh….

-No puede ser…

-Jiren…. Maldita sea… se acabó el tiempo.

-se ha acabado el tiempo contando todos los guerreros de los universos hay uno en el lado del 11, 2 en el lado de en el lado del universo 2. El ganador del torneo del poder es el universo 2. Así que el universo 11 y 7 serán eliminados.

-Jai.

-Espera…. No lo hagas.

Pero antes de que Chibiusa pudiera terminar la simulación acabo y todas sonríen.

-¡hemos ganado!

Aunque todas caen al suelo exhaustas ya que usaron todo su poder en la simulación. Los gatos Luna y Artemis suspiran.

-es increíble. Ellas lo logró Luna.

-si… pero estuvimos cerca de desaparecer esa vez.

-no se preocupen las Sailor Scouts y Darién Reencontraron algo importante hoy.

-que es.

-Su estilo de batalla invencible.

Las Sailor Scouts han superado la simulación. No obstante el entrenamiento continúa y el tiempo afuera avanza. Faltando solo 4 días para que comience el torneo del poder.


	32. Capitulo 31 Una nueva voluntad

Capítulo 10. Una nueva voluntad.

Después de ganar en esa simulación algo en las chicas ha cambiado. Ahora son más valientes pero mucho más inteligentes a la hora de pelear.

Con un fuerte topetazo Darién hace caer a Haruka, pero ella logra detenerse para lanzar varias Kikoha, Darién repite la táctica pero cuando iba a conectar Haruka logra tomarle del brazo y le hace un derribo para luego apuntar con su espada de Ki cerca de Darién.

-bien ganaste Haruka.

-tu estuviste muy bien Darién. La primera vez me sorprendiste al atacar mi punto ciego.

Haruka le da la mano a Darién para ambos levantarse, Black complacido por el combate.

-muy bien. Procuren descansar para la segunda sesión.

A lo que los gatos Luna y Artemis estaban complacidos.

-no crees que algo cambio en ellas y en Darién. Artemis.

-si. Normalmente no aguantarían esos golpes tan fuertes pero ahora pareciera que sus cuerpos son de acero.

-incluso Hotaru y Chibiusa que tienen cuerpos frágiles. Han logrado aguantar combates contra adultos experimentados. Luna… Black tenía razón, su proceso nos dará la victoria.

-me pregunto si entrenara de la misma forma a Serena.

-es verdad. Tú crees que Serena aguantara esto.

-eso es lo que me genera más dudas.

El ambiente ha mejorado, después del descanso Black tenía un anuncio que hacer.

-muy bien. Sailor Scouts, han peleado muy bien contra sí mismas pero es hora de pasar a las ligas mayores.

-a que te refieres Black. Pregunta Setsuna.

-Ahora todas ustedes pelearan contra mí. Les advierto que usare todo mi poder. Sonríe presumidamente.

-Black-sama pelearas contra nosotras.

-por supuesto. Les daré un incentivo. Si ustedes logran derrotarme tienen el 99.9% de probabilidades de ganar el torneo del poder.

-lo dices en serio. - Responde Chibiusa emocionada.

-No es como si fuera la tarea más fácil del mundo. Pequeña dama. Setsuna mira seriamente a Black. A qué se debe que tengamos que pelear contra ti.

-Quiero probar su nuevo nivel de pelea. Además necesito entrenar un poco. -Sonríe presumidamente. -Tienen media hora para encontrar una forma de derrotarme. Comenzaremos en 30 minutos.

Black empieza a respirar y cerrar sus ojos, este se encuentra en estado de meditación preparándose para pelear. Lo cual las chicas se reúnen, después de un intercambio, Michiru toma la palabra.

-por qué no usamos esa técnica, para absorber sus energías como Super Saiyajin. - Pregunta Michiru.

-es verdad. Incluso podemos encerrarlo en un campo y estallarlo con energía. - Afirma Haruka.

-Chicas… he visto que Black tiene una gran coordinación, así que debemos sorprenderlo. Aparentemos no estar coordinadas y después…. Mina seguía contándoles su plan.

Los 30 minutos han culminado y las chicas junto a Darién están en hilera.

-muy bien empecemos. - Black se transforma en Super Saiyajin Blue para luego reducir su aura. Este es el Super Saiyajin Perfecto. Si logran derrotarme en esta fase, los Saiyajin serán pan comido para ustedes. Bien es hora.

Después de 4 horas de lucha entre las chicas y Black. Estoy impresionado que puedan aguantar tanto, pero más aún sorprendido por Black estas 4 horas peleando contra ellas al mismo tiempo. Es una lástima que Black haya sido descalificado o tendríamos ganado el torneo anticipadamente.

La explosión empieza a afectar un poco a Black pero este logra aumentar su fuerza para liberarse de Darién y conectar un puñetazo después bloquear a Rei quien venía en ayuda de Darién.

-te tengo.

-oh no...

Con una patada Black la manda a volar, sin embargo Lita le da un topetazo pero Black aterriza con una voltereta y recibe todos los ataques de las chicas formando una gran explosión.

-será suficiente. - Pregunta Chibiusa.

-Tú sabes muy bien Chibiusa que eso…

-no fue suficiente. - Black disipa el humo de la explosión este observa su dogi en tirones a lo que se quita la parte superior y tener una camisa azul. - Sailor Scouts, se han vuelto fuertes a cambio les mostrare algo que en verdad las hará alucinar.

Haruka y Michiru se apresuran pero en ese instante aparece un tornado de color rojo, que las hace retroceder.

-que está haciendo.

-pronto mostrara su máximo poder. - Afirma Setsuna.

-Starlight. - Black despeja el tornado para ser rodeado de una luz rojo sin formar aura. –este es el Starlight red.

Las chicas retroceden al instante.

-no retrocedan. Si retroceden me harán ganar muy fácilmente.

Las Sailor Scouts y Darién dan un paso adelante a pesar de la inmensa energía que sienten.

-es un ki monstruoso. - Darién afirma ya que jamás había sentido tal cantidad de poder.

-Chicas tenemos que tener cuidado o podríamos salir lastimadas. - Amy aconseja al conocer el inmenso poder del Starlight.

-Si me hubieran atacado lo hubieran hecho más difícil para mí. Me dieron demasiado tiempo para pensar Sailor Scouts.

Con la mirada provoca una onda de Ki que manda a todas las chicas y Darién a volar a lo que Black usa su velocidad monstruosa para conectar varios puñetazos en cada uno de ellos y por ultimo aparecer ante Chibiusa susurrándole al oído.

-un dragón siempre puede elegir.

Sonríe para luego conectar un golpe de inconsciencia y atraparla al estilo princesa. En unos instantes todos caen al suelo. Luna, Artemis y Diana se acercan rápidamente a las chicas quienes estaban inconscientes.

-están inconscientes…

-no pude ver nada. Como fue posible, solo vi el tornado y como obligaba a las chicas a no retroceder y después nada, todas cayeron al instante.

-Sugoi…. pero que desgracia que Black-sama no participara.

-Black es demasiado poderoso, si el tan solo estuviera con nosotros seriamos invencibles, pero el muy tonto se hizo penalizar.

-chicas por eso les dije que no debían retroceder.

Mientras que los del universo 2 entrenaban. En el universo 6. Champa se comunica con Kyabe.

-aun no has encontrado a guerreros Saiyajin.

-Champa-sama, he encontrado a una Saiyajin es muy hábil, si logro que ella entre al torneo podremos tener una gran ventaja.

-está bien. Hazlo.

Kyabe aterriza su nave en un refugio para entrar al edificio.

-Cauliffa-san.

Es entonces que una chica que estaba comiendo carne. Varios tipos se interponen.

-como te atreves a llamar a nuestra jefa de esa manera. Infeliz.

Cuando uno de los guardaespaldas pretendía tocarlo, Kyabe se transforma en Super Saiyajin para derribarlo con solo su expulsión de energía. Lo que interesa a Cauliffa.

-uhh que interesante.

-Cauliffa-san, escúchame.

-adelante te escuchare pero a cambio tienes que enseñarme a hacer esa transformación.

-es lo que quería hacer de todos modos. Sonríe ante Cauliffa.

-muy bien. Consíganle un jugo ahora.

-no será necesario.

-acaso desprecias mi amabilidad.

-no. No para nada. Kyabe mueve sus manos en señal de nerviosismo.

Minutos después Kyabe y Cauliffa empiezan su entrenamiento, Kyabe piensa en como logro convertirse en Super Saiyajin a lo que Cauliffa se muestra impaciente.

-vamos... qué esperas. Vas a enseñarme si o no.

-Uhh está bien. Pero antes voy a hacerte enojar.

-que dijiste.

-hacerte enojar. En el universo 7. Los Saiyajin lo consiguieron por el enojo o la ira. Así que voy a tratar de hacerte enojar.

-entonces hazlo que esperas.

-si. Uhh majadera.

-ehh… Cauliffa estaba confundida, pero no enojada. – (que está intentando hacer).

-Insecto. Voy a matarte a ti y a tu familia. Tratando de imitar a Vegeta.

-Jajaja… Kyabe eres divertido.

-Tonta, se supone que debes enojarte.

-Jajajajaja. Pues no estas consiguiéndolo. Jajaja.

-No me dejas opción. Renzou-san dice que eres una desgracia para la familia, las mujeres Saiyajin solo sirven para procrear no para pelear. Eres una inútil preñadora jamás podrás casarte.

-maldito te estás pasando de listo.

-y que vas a hacer. Debilucha. Jajaja. (-espero que Cauliffa se enoje).

-Me las pagaras. Ella empieza a mostrar enojo y su ki incrementarse.

-(muy bien, el último empujón). Nunca podrás convertirte en Super Saiyajin porque esa transformación es solo para hombres. Sonríe presumidamente.

-bastardo. Tú no eres nadie. Yo soy la más fuerte del universo.

-de verdad. Entonces por qué no tengo miedo.

-suficiente. ¡Ha!

Es entonces que Cauliffa se convierte en Super Saiyajin.

-Jahh….

Ella trataba de resistir el poder para luego controlarlo a la perfección.

-lo lograste Cauliffa-san.

-jejeje. Lo ves. Yo soy la más poderosa de todo el universo. Mira esto. Ella apunta una gran bola de energía al cielo provocando una gran explosión.

-ehh que gran Ki.

-jejeje. Oye cuando comienza el torneo.

-uhh… dentro de 4 días.

-podemos entrenar a alguien más.

-entre más mejor. Sonríe Kyabe.

Mientras que una chica estaba espiando a Kyabe y su compañía. En el universo 2 las chicas han pasado 9 meses entrenando en la dimensión de bolsillo de Black. Las chicas han avanzado en su entrenamiento sin embargo hay dos a quien Black está observando detenidamente, que aumentan su ki en el interior.

-uhh…

Lita y Chibiusa se golpean la una a la otra con fuertes puñetazos que empiezan a temblar el lugar, ambas tomarse de las manos y chocar con rodillazos al ver que ninguna de las dos cedía, con gran velocidad arremeten contra la otra para estar detrás con una sonrisa de triunfo.

-he ganado Chibiusa.

-he ganado Lita.

Pero lo que ninguna de las dos ha percibido es que su ki ha empezado a tener un brillo divino.

-Lita, Chibiusa mírense.

Al Black ordenarles ellas miran al oponente para ver que estaban brillando Lita con una aura divina de color verde y Chibiusa con una de color rosa escarlata, ambas se apuntan a la otra sorprendidas.

-que… acaso tu…

Las chicas se detienen al ver que Chibiusa y Lita tienen un ki divino muy parecido al de Black y el de Heles.

-pero como…. Lita…. Acaso.

-Pequeña dama….

-acaso…

-felicidades Chibiusa y Lita han obtenido el ki de un dios.

-No puede ser…. Verdad. Chibiusa se mira de nuevo.

-si…. Como es posible que no me diera cuenta.

-simple. Estaban en uno de los estados del artista marcial. Nivel experto. Vigilancia constante y sentidos de batalla al máximo. Eso les permitió obtener el ki que están experimentando ahora.

-pero tengo una pregunta por qué nosotras no lo hemos alcanzado. Pregunta Rei.

-creo que depende de la persona. (-aunque esperaba esto no pensé si quiera en que lo alcanzaran en su estado base. Si se transforman en Sailor Scout probablemente logren el Eternal fácilmente, tendre que llevármelas para que lo dominen. Además Chibiusa ya está lista para crecer).

Mientras que las chicas estaban reunidas felicitando a las chicas, Black se acerca y mira a sus dos pupilas.

-Chibiusa, Lita. Ustedes dos han alcanzado el ki de los dioses, así que ustedes serán nuestro As bajo la manga.

-que quieres decir con eso Black. Pregunta Amy.

-Chicas necesito concentrarme en entrenar a Lita y Chibiusa.

-entendemos. - Las chicas sonríen y Darién sonríen con la decisión de Black.

-Pensamos que ellas dos ya estaban listas para tener un mejor entrenamiento.

-creo que ellas avanzan muy rápido y las estamos retrasando. -Afirma Michiru.

-eso no es verdad… - Quiere refutar Lita pero es calmada por Mina.

-Lita… tu eres la más fuerte y Chibiusa es nuestra pequeña dama. Ustedes dos son las más fuertes de nuestro grupo. Así que vayan con Black-sama. Nosotras entrenaremos aquí e intentaremos alcanzar el nivel de los dioses por nuestra cuenta.

-chicas yo lo lamen…

-No lo lamentes pequeña dama. Sonríe Setsuna orgullosa. - Estoy orgullosa de ti, espero que tu madre no se asuste y piense que su hija se transformó en una rebelde. Jeje.

-Pluto…. Jajaja.

-muy bien chicas. Todos a descansar mañana Lita y Chibiusa, ustedes y yo tendremos un entrenamiento más arduo.

Así Lita y yo partimos hacia lo más profundo, Luna quería retenernos pero las chicas no lo permitieron es así que Black-sama nos ordenó seguirlo volando y nos dimos cuenta que podíamos perdernos fácilmente. Hasta que llegamos a una segunda entrada.

-qué es esto…

-un campamento.

-Black-sama has venido con alguna de nosotras aquí.

-Si. Setsuna y Hotaru.

-Ahhh entonces tú y Setsuna están juntos. - Se sorprende Lita.

-claro que no. Black es Mío. - Chibiusa hace pucheros.

-ehh… pero creí que te gustaba Helios. - Se ve asombrada por los celos de Chibiusa hacia Setsuna y Hotaru.

-yo… yo…. Pues…

-Jajaja. Tranquila. Todas lo sabemos, excepto Luna, Artemis. Aunque Diana es muy lista y ha empezado a sospechar.

-yo… lo siento.

-En realidad yo lo siento. He estado en mis asuntos que he descuidado a Chibiusa. No he sido un buen novio.

-Eso no es verdad. Black-sama tiene su forma de amar. Las veces en que voy a luchar contra criminales siempre está a mi lado aunque oculta su presencia sé que siempre está detrás de mí.

-tu, te diste cuenta.

-Por supuesto. Ya que siempre venias a felicitarme, aunque lo hacías con todas.

-estas equivocada Chibiusa. El no venía con nosotras. Solo iba a tu casa.

-que…

Aunque me había dicho una mentira, no podía enojarme con él, no sé por qué mi corazón se aceleró y mis mejillas empezaron a sonrojarse.

-Black-sama.

No podía entender como un adulto tan fuerte y tan guapo como Black-sama este tan interesado en mí. Así paso dos meses donde tuvimos un entrenamiento más intenso pero…

-Han vuelto.

Black sostenía a Chibiusa en sus brazos, las chicas al observarlo se dirigen hacia Chibiusa, mientras que Amy observaba la mirada de preocupación de Lita.

-Que sucedió Lita.

-fue mi culpa… Yo... me excedí.

-No fue tu culpa Lita. Necesitaba probar a Chibiusa. - Black le anima.

-Que sucedió. Pregunta Setsuna.

-Chibiusa necesita descansar.

Black se adentra con Chibiusa a su habitación para mirarla con preocupación, ella respira apresuradamente a lo que Black mira a los gatos.

-que sucedió, porque ella tiene fiebre.

Luna ante la mirada de preocupación de Black se muestra inflexible con él, para molestarse.

-Chibiusa no solo es tu responsabilidad, también es la mía. Dinos ahora.

-Está bien.

Flashback.

-muy bien, Chibiusa… has aprendido el Starlight pero tenemos que practicar. Lita.

-Muy bien. Se transforma en Super Sailor Júpiter. - Lita se mostraba feliz y decidida.

-Empezaremos primero con el nivel Super y después te enfrentaras al poder de un dios.

-si Black-sama.

Es Lita y Chibiusa empiezan a luchar, Chibiusa con el Starlight se muestra pareja a Lita, Lita conectaba varios puñetazos, mientras que Chibiusa se defendía y por ultimo conectar un puñetazo en el estómago.

-aghh…. - Lita se toma el estómago a lo que Chibiusa se detiene.

-estas bien Lita.

-es mi turno. Centella relampagueante de Júpiter Resuena.

Lita manda un Kikoha más grande pero Chibiusa le detiene con sus manos, sin embargo Lita usa su velocidad para estar detrás de ella.

-Ohh no.

Chibiusa intenta dar una patada pero Lita le toma de su pierna.

-Explosión de Júpiter. Resuena.

En la explosión ambas terminan en el suelo, sin embargo se levantan, sin embargo Chibiusa aún tiene el Starlight.

-Jahhh…. Jahh… eso fue peligroso.

-Lo siento, pero ese golpe en verdad me dolió. Lita mientras acaricia su estómago.

-Chibiusa, Lita. Esto es en serio. Chibiusa usa el nivel 2. Lita es hora de mostrar tu máximo poder.

-Si. Prepárate Chibiusa.

-Si.

Chibiusa cierra sus ojos para luego relajarse y su aura disminuir y presentarse como su cuerpo ser rodeado de una luz roja, ella levanta su mirada y sus pupilas se muestran de color rojo intenso, mientras muestra una sonrisa adulta.

-Estas lista. Porque yo lo estoy. ¡Ha! - cuando Lita iba a expulsar su máximo poder, Chibiusa cae al suelo.

-Chibiusa. – Black corre hacia Chibiusa, para tocarla y nota que tiene fiebre. –tiene fiebre.

-no puede ser… tiene fiebre. Pero eso es imposible.

-Por qué lo dices.

-Se supone que en Tokio de Cristal, las personas no pueden enfermarse.

-Hay que regresar.

Black toma a Chibiusa para hacer la teletransportacion a lo que Lita le acompaña y llegar a la entrada.

End Flashback.

-Por qué le enseñaste esa técnica tan peligrosa. Es más porque entrenas a Chibiusa. Ella no está preparada para el torneo del poder. Es peligroso para ella quedarse aquí más tiempo. Deberías de entrenar a Serena.

-Porque he estado interesado en ella desde que la vi.

-A qué quieres llegar con esto.

-su fisiología es muy particular a pesar de ser una niña tiene una gran resistencia, su cerebro tiene más conexiones de lo normal en un mortal e incluso que un Kaioshin, al saber su edad me pregunte por que no ha crecido.

-ese es un misterio incluso para nosotros. Black. - Afirma Diana. - La pequeña dama a diferencia de otros niños no ha crecido y creemos que es porque es descendiente de una guerrero de la luna y de un guerrero de la tierra.

-Pero porque decidiste enseñarle esa técnica tan peligrosa.

-Por qué Chibiusa deseaba crecer. El Starlight es una técnica que permite despertar el verdadero poder de esa persona o acaso no desean que ella mejore.

A pesar de las razones de Black, Luna, Artemis y Diana estaban temerosos, ya que si ella dominaba esa técnica, volvería Black Lady y destruiría la tierra con Tokio de Cristal incluido.

-lárgate.

-que dijiste.

-vete de aquí. Nosotros nos encargaremos de Chibiusa, tu solo concéntrate en entrenar a las Sailor Scouts y Darién.

-como quieran.

Me pregunto por qué cuando alguien supera el poder de Serena. Luna ofrece resistencia, acaso ella… no lo creo, aun así la vigilare. Aunque no es casualidad que Demigra apareciera, será un ataque contra mi o contra el futuro Tokio de Cristal.

-Tendre que hablar seriamente con Serena de este tiempo.


	33. Capitulo 32 Misterio del Doppelganger

Capítulo 11. El Misterio del Doppelganger.

Al Black retirarse de la habitación Luna estaba contrariada, mientras que Artemis y Diana estaban junto a ella.

-No podemos permitir que Black Lady despierte de nuevo.

-Lo sé. Luna, pero…

-Sin peros. - Ella mira enfadada a Artemis. -Tú sabes muy bien lo que significa si Chibiusa crece.

-pero Mama… no crees que fuiste dura con Black-sama.

-Ese sabelotodo piensa que está todo bien, incluso el ritual se hizo sin Serena. A este paso las chicas incluso podrían revelarse contra nuestra princesa y futura Reina.

-¿tú lo crees? No estarás exagerando. Mina y las chicas siempre han sido leales. Recuerda que también lo hacen por Serena.

-Después del torneo, le pediremos a Black que haga a Serena la más fuerte y luego que se vaya por donde vino.

Black quien estaba pensativo sale y observa a las Sailor Scouts preocupadas por el estado de Chibiusa.

-que sucedió con Chibiusa-chan. - Pregunta Lita.

-tal parece que Luna, Artemis y su hija no quieren que me acerque a Chibiusa por ahora. Lo mejor que podemos hacer es encargarles a ellos a Chibiusa. Ustedes continúen con su entrenamiento. Lita sigue entrenando con ellas.

-si Black-sama.

Black se dirige de nuevo y esta vez Artemis es quien monta la guardia.

-que quieres. Artemis intenta mostrarse intimidante pero el Kaioshin de mirada siniestra no cae en el juego.

-dile a Luna, que está prohibido sacar a Chibiusa del mundo exterior. Volveré pronto con medicina.

Black sale de la habitación, es así que pasaron dos días dentro de la habitación donde Black regresa con medicina para Chibiusa. Artemis la recibe pero con tristeza ya que aún no han podido solucionar la enfermedad de Chibiusa, este se retira para ver a las chicas pelear. Han pasado 3 horas y Black se muestra distraído.

-no te preocupes, estoy segura que Chibiusa estará bien. – Lita le coloca su mano en el hombro.

-gracias.

-Black-sama, necesito que pelees contra mí. Creo que he incrementado mi poder y puedo vencer el Super Saiyajin Blue.

-entonces vamos.

Las chicas se preparan para ver el combate mientras que Lita y Black toman posición de pelea.

-quien crees que gane. - Pregunta Amy.

-está claro que Black-sama.- Afirma Mina pero luego lo piensa mejor. – No lo sé. Creo que Lita, porque Black no usara el Starlight verdad. - Se muestra pensativa.

-ya empezaron.

Hotaru les señala para verse las líneas de movimiento por todo el lugar, donde se escuchan fuertes estruendos.

-ni siquiera se ha transformado en Sailor Scout y pelea al mismo nivel que Black-sama. Mina se ve sorprendida por la batalla.

-supongo que Lita y Chibiusa tuvieron un entrenamiento más arduo y están mas acostumbradas.

Black sale volando y aterriza con una voltereta. Lita arremete contra Black con puñetazos pero Black se defiende y toma de la muñeca sin embargo Lita le da un codazo en el estómago donde Black la suelta permitiéndole darle un puñetazo para transformarse.

-Por el poder de Júpiter.

Lita se convierte en Sailor Júpiter y arrojar un Kikoha. Black la rechaza pero recibe el golpe de Lita en el rostro.

-que bien. Sigue así Lita. - Mina está feliz por su amiga.

No obstante Lita se detiene y vuelve a la normalidad.

-algo te ocurre. -Pregunta Lita con amabilidad a un Black descuidado. -Estas preocupado por ella no es verdad.

-no te preocupes. Continuemos.

-no es mejor que lo dejemos. -Lita contesta insatisfecha. –No estas peleando en serio. Por qué te preocupa tanto la pequeña dama.

-No lo sé, es solo que ellos pueden interferir, es más. No. Esto es demasiado para ustedes.

-Tienes que decírnoslo Black. - Mina quien se acercó a ellos junto a los demás.

-Hay algo que te preocupe de la pequeña dama. Black. -Setsuna de manera perspicaz le pregunta.

-Si sabes algo que ignoramos tienes que decírnoslo. - Haruka pone cruza sus brazos para impedir que este escape.

-Si confías en nosotras para pelear en el torneo del poder. ¿Por qué no confías en que podemos cuidar a la pequeña dama? - Hotaru confronta a Black con su pregunta, a lo que este suspira.

-está bien. Les diré. - Black se muestra serio. -Chibiusa tiene el Doppelganger.

-¿Doppelganger?

-Más conocida como la sombra. Es encargada de guardar las emociones, los sentimientos y los deseos de las personas y ayudarles a expresarlo. Es un poder protector del individuo puede traspasar el tiempo y el espacio con tal de proteger a la persona.

-puede viajar por el tiempo y el espacio. - Amy se muestra curiosa.

-exacto. Solo tiene un objetivo cuidar a la persona, pero solo si ella lo permite.

-así que es un poder que protege a la persona, pero por qué crees que Chibiusa lo tiene.

-Recuerdan ese momento en que derroto a Gohan, en el último instante donde las pupilas de Chibiusa cambiaron a rojo intenso y se vio una sonrisa adulta. Bueno ese fue el Doppelganger. Apareció por el intenso deseo de Chibiusa de ganar el combate.

-pero por que los dioses no sabían nada del Doppelganger.

-Porque es una bendición que ni siquiera los dioses merecen. Muy pocos seres tienen ese poder.

-que… entonces Black Lady es un Doppelganger.

-Black Lady… uhh ese nombre mola. - Black sonríe pero Amy se ve un poco seria.

-entonces es algo malo Black.

-acaso les hizo algo. Uhh tal vez tuvo sus razones.

-No Black. Ella fue alguien que nos trajo la tristeza en Tokio de Cristal. – Setsuna le responde con seriedad.

Flashback.

-estúpidas ustedes jamás podrán vencerme. - Black Lady sonría presumidamente al derrotar a todas las Sailor Inners con su poder.

-invoca otro cristal negro. Ordena Némesis el planeta errante.

-no necesito que me des órdenes.

Black Lady arroja un gran cristal negro, provocando que el palacio de Tokio de Cristal empiece a desmoronarse.

-no puedo más…

-Jajajajaja. Eso es mi querida Black Lady. Destruye Tokio de Cristal y su palacio.

-Jajaja. Solo es cuestión de tiempo y todo lo que he deseado incluso el cristal de plata será mío.

-no puedo más.

-tienes que resistir Sailor Moon. - Endimión del futuro anima a Sailor Moon.

-Detente Chibiusa.

-Soy Black Lady. - Ella con su mano manda una onda de viento que derriba a Serena. -ríndete. Soy más poderosa que nunca, ni siquiera la Reina Serenity puede acercarse a mi poder.

-está bien. Te lo daré.

El palacio deja de brillar y se puede ver como el poder de Black Lady afecto el palacio.

-el palacio… no puede que le hayas hecho esto Chibiusa. - Luna le replica.

-Es Black Lady.

-No. Tú no eres Black Lady. Devuélveme a Chibiusa. La egoísta, cariñosa, la necesitada y adorable Chibiusa que yo conozco. Ya no quiero ver este futuro nunca más.

Black Lady se queda callada por unos segundos para luego con un simple movimiento de sus manos usa telequinesis para someter a Sailor Moon.

-Endimión. Quítale el cristal.

Tuxedo Mask le quita el broche donde tiene el cristal a Sailor Moon para devolverla a la normalidad, mientras que este sostenía el broche, Black Lady se mostraba un poco pensativa y toma el cristal de plata con una sonrisa y sacar el otro.

-Jajaja. Finalmente el del pasado y el del futuro. Yo tengo los dos legendarios cristales de Plata. Es hora de acabar con esto. - Suspira con los dos cristales pero en su distracción les son arrebatados por Diamante.

-Jajaja. Estúpidos. Black Lady, Whaisman, ustedes creen que el cristal maligno es invencible. -empieza a reírse estrepitosamente. –pero me pregunto si puede contra dos cristales de plata. Ya no confió en nadie, ahora todas sus vidas están en mis manos.

-que planeas hacer con los dos legendarios cristales de plata. - Pregunta un Endimión alarmado.

-si dejan que se toquen, el planeta entero será destruido.

-Devuélvemelos Infeliz.

-Pequeña Dama.

-Me los llevare a todos conmigo. - Este está apunto de tocarlos.

-es nuestro fin. Endimión cierra sus ojos.

-Tiempo Alto.

En ese instante el tiempo se detuvo Black Lady estaba a punto de darle un codazo en el estómago, Setsuna con su vara de granate invoca una luz donde descongela a todas las Sailor Scouts, e incluso a Black Lady que conecto el codazo arrojando los cristales de plata al suelo, ellas los recupera pero poco le importaba ya que observo a Sailor Pluto en el suelo.

-Pluto…

-lo siento pequeña dama.

Black Lady llora al ver como su amiga se disculpa con ella y cae al suelo arrepentida por su acción. Sin embargo las chicas estaban más preocupadas por Pluto.

-Todo es tu culpa. Tú mataste a Pluto. – le grita Luna a Black Lady.

End Flashback.

-Ya veo… necesito hablar con ella y aclarar todo.

-No crees que es peligroso. Chibiusa se ha vuelto más fuerte, Black Lady se ha vuelto mucho más poderosa. – Comenta Rei.

-Uhh es lo más probable, además creo que ella se contuvo con ustedes.

-tienes mucha confianza. Black-sama. - Sonríe Setsuna al ver que la amenaza de Black Lady no es algo problemático.

-Necesito su ayuda, quiero estar a solas con Chibiusa.

-está bien. Black-cense.

Al recibir el apoyo de las chicas, este confía en su plan, donde Mina va donde Artemis junto con Setsuna y Michiru.

-Hola Artemis, ven vamos a jugar.

-no puedo hacerlo Mina. Debo quedarme a cuidar la entrada.

-No te preocupes. Setsuna y Michiru se encargaran de Black.

-estará bien… y que estaban hablando.

-La doctrina del dragón. Black-sama es un obsesionado con ser un dragón en lugar de un tigre. Ven vamos…

-Está bien.

Artemis acompaña a Mina a jugar, mientras que ella se encuentra en el cuarto, Michiru entra junto con Black.

-Michiru que haces… tú... En ese instante Michiru le encierra en una burbuja para dormirla, sin embargo Diana estaba pendiente de Chibiusa.

-Pequeña dama… que puedo hacer.

-déjame intentarlo a mí.

-por favor. Salva a la pequeña dama.

-tranquila, Chibiusa estará bien.

Este se acerca a Chibiusa para plantar un pequeño beso en el dorso de Chibiusa, Black quien tocaba el cabello de Chibiusa le da un beso en él, para luego tomar su mano y recitar unas palabras.

-Quiero conocer la sombra que protege a este ser. Los bellos pensamientos y deseos que esta persona tratan de ocultar. Quiero conocer el impedimento por el cual no deseas mostrarte, a cambio protegeré a esta persona con mi propia vida, no importa cuál sea la amenaza.

Este cierra los ojos para luego abrirlos y encontrarse en un espacio totalmente blanco, este camina hasta ver a una mujer con un vestido blanco, con dos coletas de cabello rosa tan largas que llegaban hasta los muslos, la mujer olía unas rosas rojas, Black avanza un paso pero se detiene al escucharla.

-bienvenido. Estaba esperándote.

Al voltear la dama su rostro este se sorprende al ver lo hermosa que es, sus ojos llenos de inocencia y su sonrisa de adulta, algo que jamás pensó volver a encontrar en sus viajes, este respira un poco y toce para empezar la conversación.

-disculpa… tu eres el Doppelganger de Chibiusa.

La dama olía las rosas para luego sonreír al Kaioshin de mirada siniestra, mientras corta una rosa.

-en efecto.

-y tu nombre es…

-no es un poco descortés no presentarte y venir con un interrogatorio.

-lo siento. Mi nombre es Black, he venido para hablar contigo.

Aunque Black contesto la dama no estaba convencida y mira de nuevo al Kaioshin.

-por qué inventas un nombre. Quiero saber tu nombre, acaso no puedes decírmelo.

-No puedo decírtelo o tendríamos más problemas.

-No te preocupes soy buena guardando secretos.

-lo siento… planeo decírselo a Chibiusa, quiero que ella sea la primera.

La dama sonríe al ver la decisión de Black de ocultar su nombre como si fuera un tesoro y revelarlo a Chibiusa.

-Está bien, tu amor por la pequeña dama es genuino así que te lo diré. Lady Rose. Mi nombre es Lady Rose.

Black se muestra sorprendido ya que esperaba el nombre de Black Lady, es entonces que ella le toma de la mano para dirigirse a una pequeña mesa de te a lo que Black sonríe.

-quieres algo de té.

-sabes que no vine para él te. Chibiusa no tiene tiempo.

-Black-sama. -Le sonríe al Kaioshin. -las prisas son malas consejeras. Si te comportas como el tigre, no podrás elegir.

Al escuchar las mismas palabras que siempre le dice a Chibiusa, Black accede a tomar él te y tranquilizarse. Lady Rose prepara él te y algunos dulces Daifuku que le encantan a Chibiusa. Black toma un dulce y luego con un poco de té, Lady Rose tomaba su taza de té para sonreírle al Kaioshin quien estaba un poco sonrojado por la compañía aunque con el corazón más tranquilo.

-estoy impresionada. Es la segunda vez que un mortal puede verme.

-Yo soy un dios. Un supremo Kaiosama para ser exactos.

-jejeje. Se reconocer un dios cuando lo veo y tú no eres uno Black, por lo general son egoístas y tercos. Eres un mortal con un gigantesco poder. Chibiusa no está mal al reconocerte como el número uno. -Empieza a reír.

-solo es una broma.

-no… yo también lo creo. -Toma un poco de té para luego mirar al Kaioshin y tomarle su mano. - Es una lástima que no estuvieras en el torneo. Chibiusa-chan estaba ilusionada con pelear a tu lado.

El Kaioshin por primera sonríe un poco avergonzado, a lo que Lady Rose lo observa con cariño y con su mano empieza a decorar el lugar, con rosas, tulipanes y algunos cuadros donde se muestra a Chibiusa junto con sus padres y recuerdos donde Black y ella fueron al parque de diversiones.

-y esto es…

-solo quería decorarlo, para la persona que Chibiusa-chan ama. Ella aun no puede creer, que un adulto se haya enamorado de ella.

-se desvalora demasiado. Pienso que ella puede ser incluso más hermosa que su madre en el futuro.

-lo dices por mí. - Sonríe un poco juguetona.

-no solo eso. Lo digo por ella. Es tan honesta pienso que será una hermosa y valiente chica. Ella tenía razón. -sonríe. -Enamoraría a todos si se vuelve adulta.

-pero sabes tú te enamoraste de ella siendo niña a pesar de ser llamado lloricón.

-no importa ser llamado así, pero temo más a Serena y Darién. Además puedo incluso aprovecharme de su bondad.

-ella confía en ti. Estoy segura que te seguirá a todas partes.

-Sin embargo eso es lo que más temo. Porque nuestros caminos tendrán que separarse.

-si sus caminos se separan, por que deseas estar con ella.

-aunque todo es un devenir, no significa que no deba vivir mi vida. Hasta que llegue ese momento compartiré mi felicidad con Chibiusa.

-muy buena respuesta.

Así Black y Lady Rose disfrutaban de una grata conversación, intercambiando puntos de vista y perspectiva, para llegar al meollo del asunto.

-sabes… no entiendo por qué te temen.

-tú lo dijiste una vez. Le temen a la luz no a la oscuridad de Chibiusa.

-Por eso no has roto el sello.

Black observa el sello de la reina Serena a lo que Lady Rose observa con un poco de tristeza.

-Yo siempre he anhelado proteger a la pequeña dama. Tome el lugar de Chibiusa y me transforme en Black Lady. Los viajes en el tiempo son perjudiciales y más si estamos hablando de una niña. Whaisman lo aprovecho para manipularla y asumí la responsabilidad de cargar con el odio y el resentimiento de ellas. Cuando vi a Pluto no pude soportarlo le había quitado a la pequeña dama su mejor amiga.

-y sin pensarlo destruiste el primer sello que le impedía convertirse en Sailor Scout.

-exacto. La Reina Serena pudo ver que rompí el primer sello, pero al escuchar lo que sucedió en la batalla anterior decidió encerrarme por toda la eternidad. - Sonríe con pesar. –o es lo que ella piensa, porque solo saldré cuando Chibiusa lo desee.

-eso me lleva otras preguntas. ¿Por qué Chibiusa es tan infantil a pesar de tener 900 años? ¿Por qué es una niña, cuando ella desea en lo más profundo de su corazón ser adulta? Y ¿Por qué decidiste aparecer en la exhibición, sabiendo que Chibiusa derrotaría fácilmente a Gohan sin tu ayuda?

-contestare a tu última pregunta. Salí por el intenso deseo de Chibiusa de ganar, no pude evitarlo. Los Doppelganger expresamos el deseo de la persona.

-ya veo. Si haces eso, porque Chibiusa no crece y es infantil a pesar de sus 900 años.

-hay varios factores que convergen en un resultado. El nivel de pelea tan bajo, las Sailor Scouts tienen un Ki superior a otras razas, pero por algún motivo no entrenan su cuerpo. Así que acertaste al entrenar su cuerpo Black-sama.

-Me pregunto porque Artemis y Luna no se dieron cuenta de ese detalle.

-también la infantilización de Chibiusa. La biología de Chibiusa-chan, ella tiene un cuerpo muy fuerte a pesar de su tamaño. Síndrome de Alejandría, por eso sus ojos y su cabello es tan particular. El síndrome en humanos permite que vivas 150 años y que empieces a envejecer a los 50, con el cristal de plata este efecto es mayor, los niños crecen a los 25 años, pero como bien sabes han pasado 900 años y Chibiusa ha crecido solo un poco eso es gracias al entrenamiento.

-Si lo he notado. Aunque solo sean 4 centímetros, si Chibiusa domina el Starlight será más fuerte que su madre.

-y por último la gran mentira.

-dime cual.

-tiene que ver con Status Quo. Chibiusa es un peligro para todos, por su inexperiencia. Si Chibiusa es una adulta, tiene el poder de transformar este universo. Por eso los dioses, incluso ángeles les temen a ti y a Chibiusa. Si llegan a tener un propósito su orden se verá en peligro. Entiendes lo que quiero decir.

-Te entiendo. Destruiré el sello, para que no sientas culpa en tu corazón. Pero tu tendras que hablar con Chibiusa y hazlo rápido antes de que Luna y Artemis llenen su cabeza de ideas estúpidas.

-gracias por el consejo Black-sama.

Lady Rose sonríe con alivio a un Black que se levanta satisfecho en su corazón, este le toma de su mano y le da un beso en el dorso lleno de respeto y mirarle a los ojos.

-no tememos a nuestra oscuridad, si no a nuestra luz, nos reducimos para evitar incomodar a los demás. Pero eso es tonto ya que si lo impedimos, los demás no encontraran su luz.

Black camina y observa el sello para con su espada de ki destruirlo y marcharse con una sonrisa.

-disfrute nuestra conversación. Haces un té excelso, incluso superas al de Zamasu.

-muchas gracias. Black-sama. No temas a tu luz tampoco. Ella no desea ser solo la dama de la victoria.

Black se ve sorprendido y sonríe para caminar hacia la luz, hasta que abre los ojos de nuevo y al tomar a Chibiusa esta sigue dormida pero su fiebre ha bajado definitivamente.

-entiendo. El sello provocaba problemas y tú me llamaste con la fiebre. Lo siento debí haberlo notado. Depende de ti. Lady Rose.

Black sostiene la mano de Chibiusa con una sonrisa de alivio por haberse recuperado.

Misterios resueltos y otros por resolver. La conversación entre Lady Rose y Black termina con más incógnitas por resolver. ¿Qué es el orden que los dioses buscan perpetuar? ¿Cuáles son las intenciones de la Reina Serena del futuro de bloquear el potencial de Chibiusa?

Como les ha parecido la historia últimamente. Lo mucho que puede pasar en un mes o en 4 años y un mes quizás. Risas.

Entrando en materia quisiera saber de su opinión ya sea sobre los personajes, la trama o el curso que está tomando la historia. Si observan un cliché o algo pueden comentarlo. En fin muchas gracias por leer esta historia que empezó con dos preguntas ¿Qué harían las Sailor Scouts sin Serena? ¿Qué pasaría si las Sailor Scouts disputaran el torneo del poder? Aún estoy escribiendo la historia y falta como se desempeñaran las chicas en el torneo, aunque ya les deje alguna que otra pista, libro más bien.

Sin más que decir gracias por su interés y sus lecturas de los capítulos cada viernes. Intentare que el torneo del poder sea lo más emocionante posible. Poco a poco el romance volverá y una nueva sorpresa vendrá. Por cierto después del torneo del poder tengo algunas ideas en mente. Pronto les daré a escoger a ustedes el enemigo después del torneo del poder. En fin nos vemos el próximo viernes.


	34. Capitulo 33 Un sueño cumplido

Capítulo 12. Un sueño cumplido. Chibiusa adulta.

Un día después Black vuelve a su habitación, entre un montón de sabanas, suspira un poco para levantarla.

-Chibiusa levántate. Hasta cuando vas a dormir.

-5 minutos más…

Black se sorprende al escuchar una voz un poco más adulta, pero luego este le vuelve ordenar.

-Ni un segundo más te daré. Levántate rápido y ven a comer.

-uhh… quiero dormir un poco más. – ella se esconde entre sus sabanas.

-Ehh…. ¡Cabeza de Chichones! ¡Levántate de la cama! ¡Ya basta de pereza! – Black las sabanas y al ver a Chibiusa este se cubre a sus ojos. – Tsk… levántate de una vez. Perezosa. Tsk. heredaste ese mal vicio de tu madre.

-No tienes que ser tan gruñón Black-sama.

Black se marcha de mi habitación un poco apresurado, me levanto y observo que no estoy en mi habitación.

-pero si es la habitación de Black-sama… jamás había entrado aquí.

Era la primera vez que observaba la habitación de Black-sama, había un cuadro hermoso de unas estrellas y junto a un árbol frondoso con pétalos color rosa como los cerezos, también observe que estaba un poco desorganizado su escritorio, revise algunos papeles y encontré nuestros progresos en el entrenamiento, sin embargo lo que más me impresiono fue ver la fotografía que nos tomamos en el parque de diversiones.

-Black-sama la conservo… recuerdo muy bien. Era muy tímido con las fotos.

En la foto Black-sama me cargaba en sus hombros y ambos sonreímos, eso me llena de recuerdos.

Flashback.

-Black-sama podemos tomarnos una foto.

-foto… uhh no lo creo.

-Ehh porque…

-En las fotos las personas solo muestran una sonrisa falsa, es por eso que no me gustan mucho.

-Pero Black-sama yo no fingiré mi sonrisa, porque estoy feliz de haber venido contigo.

-Si tú lo dices. Está bien.

-Bien, está decidido. Vamos a tomarnos una foto.

Al llegar con el fotógrafo el fotógrafo trata de hacer sonreír a Black-sama pero sin éxito.

-Señor… debe mostrarme una sonrisa más tierna.

-No soy tierno soy guapo.

-Yo creo que eres amable en el fondo. Aunque muy en el fondo.

-uhh con que muy en el fondo. Entonces no te daré los dulces. - Sonríe presumidamente.

-Ehh que injusto. - Sonríe un poco burlona. - Eres un abusón.

-uhh me pregunto si un abusón te daría un día de diversión.

-Black-sama yo te invite recuerdas.

-Es verdad. Pequeña bribona.

-Tonto.

Ambos sonreían mientras que Black la cargaba en sus hombros y Chibiusa hacer el signo de paz.

End Flashback.

Que hermosos recuerdos como me gustaría pasar un momento de felicidad con él.

30 minutos ha pasado, Lita se encontraba ayudando a Black con su desayuno, todos estaban expectantes, ya que Chibiusa había despertado pero al ella salir del cuarto todos se ven sorprendidos de ver a una hermosa chica con el cabello con dos coletas color rosa más abundantes.

-Ahhh quien es ella. -Pregunta Luna curiosa.

-Buenos días Chibiusa. -Sonríe Black tomando una taza de té.

Al comprobarlo por parte de Black las chicas estaban sorprendidas.

-Chi… Chibiusa…

-Pequeña dama… - Pluto y Diana están sorprendidas.

-que sucede. – ella bosteza y contesta somnolienta. - Porque me están mirando raro. Acaso tengo algo en mi cara.

-Si. - Todos exclaman.

-es una araña verdad. – ella siente una pequeña brisa en su cabello. – quítenmela, quítenmela.

-No. No. Chibiusa mírate en este espejo. - Michiru le pasa el espejo de las aguas profundas a Chibiusa.

Al ella verse así misma se ve impresionada, ella había crecido, ella toca de nuevo sus mejillas y empieza a mirar su cuerpo.

-esto es un sueño…

-Por qué no lo compruebas con el espejo en el baño. - Black toma te.

-buena idea.

Chibiusa corre hacia el baño y examinarse en el espejo comprobando que en realidad ella ha crecido, y lo que es mejor es un poco más alta de lo que era la primera vez que se convirtió en adulta.

-esto no puede ser. Acaso será un sueño. - Ella se pellizca la mejilla y luego el brazo. –no… no es un sueño. - Ella vuelve de nuevo a la mesa para empezar a lagrimear. -Chicas…. Darién… Luna, Artemis, Diana… Black-sama. He crecido.

Las chicas se acercan para felicitarla, a lo que Chibiusa empieza a mostrarse un poco avergonzada.

-felicidades. Chibiusa. Al fin has crecido. - Rei conmovida por el crecimiento de su amiga.

-En hora buena Chibiusa. Al fin lo has conseguido, ya no tienes nada que envidiarnos a nosotras. - Afirma Mina.

-Chibiusa… no solo has crecido, eres muy guapa y maja.

-De verdad tú crees Hotaru.

-Si. - Hotaru le sonríe a una Chibiusa conmovida.

-Pequeña dama, Estoy sorprendida. No solo has crecido, eres más hermosa de lo que pensé.

-Pluto…

Chibiusa abraza a Pluto pero por el peso de ella, ambas terminan en el suelo a lo que Chibiusa se levanta disculpándose.

-Lo siento Pluto. No medí mi fuerza. Estoy pesada.

-Jajaja… tal parece que solo eres Pequeña dama de nombre.

Estaba muy feliz, Pluto sonría con tanta felicidad por mí. Me halaga que todos y cada uno de ellos se emocionen con mi crecimiento. Era mi sueño más importante, quería ser adulta para ser tomada en cuenta y vivir el mismo amor que mis padres tenían.

-Darién. Mira... mira... adivina.

-Si. Chibiusa has crecido… eres mas alta que Serena e incluso creo que igualas a Lita.

-de verdad… tú crees. – Chibiusa sonríe.

Pero entonces veo a Black-sama degustando su te. No sé por qué pero pienso que debo agradecerle por cumplir mi sueño.

-Black-sama…

Aunque esta vez Black-sama no respondía a mi llamado, él era el primero a quien quería mostrárselo no entiendo por qué me aparta la mirada.

-Black-sama estas bien.

-si. Estoy bien. Ve a desayunar.

Al tomar el desayuno note varias cosas. 1. Black-sama no se atrevía a verme a los ojos y 2. Tenía mucha hambre, me pregunto cuanto tiempo me quede dormida.

-Ahhh… es verdad. Estaba entrenando con Black-sama y Lita, pero luego las luces se apagaron y desperté en la habitación de Black-sama.

-tenías fiebre Chibiusa, debías descansar en una habitación sin mucha gente.

Allí estaba el de nuevo mirando su te en lugar de mirarme a los ojos. Acaso no lo notas, he crecido y todo gracias a ti.

-Black-sama por…

Sin embargo Michiru y Haruka se le acercan a Chibiusa para susurrarle al oído.

-No te preocupes… puede que parezca que te ignore pero él está muy feliz por ti.

-No lo creo… el aparta su…

-Es por que esta apenado. Su pequeña Chibiusa ha crecido y no sabe cómo responder ante ella.

Al terminar Haruka, no sé por qué pero Black-sama pareció voltear la mirada hacia nosotras y escupir el arroz que casi se ahoga.

-aghh... fiu… eso estuvo cerca.

-Estas bien. Black-sama. - Pregunta Chibiusa un poco preocupada.

-Estoy bien.

Lita, Rei, Mina que observaban con sorpresa el cómo Black estaba avergonzado, preparaban su próxima travesura.

-Ehh me pregunto por qué Black-sama está apartando la mirada de nuestra pequeña dama. - Sonríe Lita.

-Pero ya no podemos llamarla pequeña nunca más, verdad Lita. – Sonríe Rei de manera traviesa.

-Si es verdad. Ha crecido.

-Chicas… que están haciendo.

-No creen que Chibiusa se ha vuelto más guapa. Haruka, Michiru. - Mina pretende involucrar a Haruka y Michiru.

-uhh tu qué piensas Haruka.

-uhh si yo fuera hombre definitivamente me la llevaría al baile.

-ehh al baile.

-Darién… tu que eres un hombre que piensas de la nueva Chibiusa.

Darién aprecia a Chibiusa para luego verse un poco avergonzado y empieza a toser.

-Chibiusa…. Es una princesa no es verdad. Heredo la belleza de su dulce y amable madre.

-uhh… pero no crees que Chibiusa es más atractiva que Serena.

-que… yo… no voy a responder. Si escojo a cualquiera de las dos terminare mal.

Darién se muestra avergonzado a lo que Chibiusa no entiende su reacción.

-Darién no puede responder, necesitamos otra opinión masculina. Black-sama. - Pregunta Mina. -¿No te parece Chibiusa una mujer guapa?

-Respóndenos Black-sama. - Le insiste Rei.

-Mírala bien. Black-sama. Acaso no es guapa, me pregunto cómo sería en su uniforme de Sailor Scout.

Black empieza a toser un poco y trata de concentrarse en el aroma de su te.

-Chicas… que están haciendo.

Las chicas levantan a Chibiusa para luego Haruka hacerle una vuelta al frente de Black.

-No te parece Chibiusa-chan atractiva. Amy tu qué piensas.

-Yo… pienso que si Helios la ve así, dudo que espere mil años para hacerla su mujer.

-Buen trabajo Amy. - Mina le susurra. – usar a Helios para causarle celos.

-Black-sama… no puedes durar mucho. Vamos mírala una sola vez. – Rei sigue insistiéndole a Black.

-Ahhh. Está bien.

Black contesta alzando un poco la voz a lo que este observa a Chibiusa, desde sus piernas hasta su rostro, este se avergüenza y al verla a los ojos Chibiusa le sonríe.

-Hola Black-sama.

-Chi… bi... Usa.

En ese instante Black se sonroja hasta las orejas para luego ver cómo sale un poco de humo de su cabeza.

-Black-sama estas bien.

Ella se acerca a Black para colocar su mano en su frente lo que hace que el Kaioshin se levante de inmediato.

-Tengo que irme a entrenar….

Black aumenta su ki para marcharse a volar por los cielos, a lo que las chicas están riendo.

-escapo. - Sonríe Lita.

-Ahora ya sabemos la debilidad de Black. -Mina afirma con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Moo… basta ya… no lo molesten. -Sonríe Chibiusa de manera traviesa.

A lo que Diana se acerca a la pequeña dama.

-me pregunto que pasara si la Reina Serena y el Rey Endimión en el futuro la vieran ahora.

Todas vuelven a mirar a Darién como objetivo.

-Juhh… yo… estaría impresionado. Chibiusa te has convertido en una chica muy hermosa. Aunque mi yo del futuro pensara que le gustaría tener a su dulce niña consentida de siempre.

-No te preocupes por eso Darién. Por qué voy a ser más consentida.

Las chicas se reúnen para reflexionar.

-Si Chibiusa antes era problemática como será ahora. - Pregunta Lita.

-Si es más intensa que Serena. Ni siquiera Helios podrá aguantarla.

Las chicas regresan a desayunar mientras que Amy se pregunta.

-me pregunto que hizo crecer a Chibiusa, fue el entrenamiento, la medicina o porque Black rompió el sello.

-la verdad no lo sé. Amy y no importa. - Ella come un plato de comida y extiende su mano. -Más por favor.

De nuevo ella come el plato de comida rápidamente, repitiendo otro plato, las chicas ahora veían pasmadas como había una pila de 15 platos al lado de Chibiusa.

-no puede ser…

-Es más tragona que Serena. - Afirma Rei sorprendida. – Eres un pozo sin fondo.

-que delicioso Lita. Quiero Más.

-gracias pequeña dama. – (ahora entiendo por qué Black-sama me pido cocinar un montón).

-Chibiusa. -Ella observa a Artemis quien desea preguntarle. –no crees que esto es como la vez en que te transformaste en adulta pero Helios no venía. No crees que él no te reconocerá en el futuro.

-uhh creo que con el tiempo él lo entenderá. - Chibiusa sonríe sin preocupaciones.

-me parece bien que tomes esa actitud positiva, Chibiusa. Ya que ustedes dos prometieron comprometerse no es verdad. - Luna sonríe.

-yo…. Tengo algo que confesar. - Ella empieza a jugar con sus dedos para luego tomar un gran respiro y mirar seriamente a todos. – Helios es mi amigo y tuve una promesa de volvernos a ver. Pero… ahora solo puedo verlo como un gran amigo especial. Chicos perdónenme por habérselos escondido durante tanto tiempo… Estoy enamorada de Black-sama y quisiera estar a su lado siempre.

Es entonces que Lita empieza a aplaudir y seguirles Mina, Amy, Rei. Luego Hotaru, Michiru y Haruka, aplauden.

-Felicidades.

-Hasta que por fin lo confiesa. -Sonríe Mina.

-Ehh ya lo sabían…

-Por supuesto.

Ante el consenso de Darién y las chicas, Chibiusa estaba feliz pero no entendía el por qué todos lo sabían, ya que había escondido sus sentimientos por Black.

-pero pensé que era un secreto.

-Pues ambos son muy torpes para guardarlo. - Sonríe presumidamente Rei.

-Si. Black-sama siempre te mira con ojos de corderito y tú hacías lo mismo. -Afirma Lita.

-Por eso les había dicho que el corazón de una doncella puede cambiar. - Sonríe Amy presumida por haber acertado en su predicción.

Sin embargo Luna no estaba muy de acuerdo.

-No puedes reconsiderarlo mejor.

-que sucede Luna.

-De verdad te gustaría estar al lado de un sádico Saiyajin que solo le gusta pelear. No crees que podría pasarte lo mismo que a ese tipo llamado Son Goku.

-Black-sama jamás me haría daño. – Contesta indignada ante el comentario fuera de lugar.

-Míralo como una posibilidad, tal vez pueda emocionarse de más en un entrenamiento, Además no crees que esto solo se quedara en amor de verano.

-Luna… ya basta. -Darién le mira un poco molesto.

-Puede que tengas razón. Tal vez es solo un amor de verano.

-Él no puede estar contigo Chibiusa, tiene muchas cosas que hacer y pienso que muchas son siniestras y oscuras. Recuerda que él se quedara hasta el torneo del poder y eso con suerte si ganamos el torneo.

-Entonces tengo otro motivo más para ganar el torneo del poder. Salvar los universos, revivir a Mama y conseguir más tiempo con Black-sama.

-Chibiusa… Black puede….

-Luna ya basta. - Le sonríe Setsuna para luego ella ver a Chibiusa. Pe… Chibiusa-dono, tienes que decírselo. Dile que se quede contigo, dile que anhelas estar con él. Se bien que él te cuidara y te atesorara porque ya te había visto desde hace mucho tiempo. Incluso creo que desde la primera vez que se conocieron. No puedo decirte que es un amor destinado y eterno como el Darién y Serena, pero no valdría la pena vivir ese instante con él.

-Si lo vale.

Por supuesto no importa si es solo un segundo, yo deseo estar con Black-sama todo el tiempo posible.

Mientras tanto en el planeta del universo 10 de otra dimensión donde Zamasu y Goku Black se encontraban tomando te.

-donde se encuentra Black.

-investigando supongo. Solo le quedan dos días para que el plazo acabe, pero le daremos una sorpresa.

-sorpresa…

-atacaremos el pasado de Sailor Moon. Zuno me dijo que Black usa mucho una dimensión para hacer sus análisis. Incluso creo que esta en ella. Atacaremos cuando eran más débiles y le demostraremos el poder de un dios.

-me parece bien. Prepárate Sailor Moon. Voy a jugar contigo como si fueras mi juguete.

Chibiusa ha crecido y todos se ven sorprendidos, pero ante este evento feliz, se desarrolló otro que puede causar tristeza a todos. La amenaza de Zamasu y Goku Black se acerca a pasos agigantados.


	35. Capitulo 34 Una cita inolvidable

Capítulo 13. Una cita Inolvidable. Un amor hasta el último aliento.

En el universo 7, mientras que Goku y Gohan ya tenían definidos a los guerreros, Gohan sin embargo al ver la diferencia del poder de pelea piensa que deben reforzar el equipo.

-Papa tú crees que es suficiente. Entiendo que el maestro Roshi es muy ágil y experto, pero siento que nos serviría más el poder de ataque.

-Tú crees… pero el único que puede igualarnos a Vegeta y a mi es… Trunks.

-Es verdad puedes llamarlo.

-Pero tendríamos que decirle a Bulma.

-Decirme que…

-Ahhh. Ambos se caen al suelo al ver que es Bulma quien los sorprendió.

-Que tienen que decirme. Uhh ya lo sé. Vegeta ha estado vociferando sobre derrotar a unas chicas de trajes coloridos. Que fue lo que sucedió. Díganme o si no…

-Está bien. No te enojes Bulma.

Goku y Gohan le explican la situación a Bulma quien se ve sorprendida, y entiende ahora el por qué Vegeta ha estado vociferando.

-No puedo creerlo. Esa niña te gano Gohan.

-Solo tuvo suerte de aumentar su poder en unos segundos.

-y tu Goku perdiste contra Zamasu. Ya son tres veces.

-No es el mismo Black al que enfrentamos eso creo. Es más sádico y más fuerte.

-y por eso necesitan a Trunks cierto.

-Exacto. Pero también lo necesitamos para reconocer si es otro Black.

-Lo dices por la forma en que te derroto Goku. Yo pienso que tiene la misma actitud.

-Estoy preocupado por esas chicas, son buenas personas pero… pueden ser influenciadas por ese tipo. - Goku se muestra preocupado.

En el universo 2 la puerta de la dimensión de bolsillo es abierta, El equipo 2 al fin ha terminado su entrenamiento de 4 fases, los gatos Luna, Artemis y Diana estaban sorprendidos.

-Supongo que tenemos otro día mas, no crees que…

Es entonces que Black regresa su dimensión de bolsillo a la capsula, lo que sorprende a Luna y los gatos.

-No vas a entrenarlas más…

-No. Además estuvimos adentro por 3 meses de más. Ellas deben vivir con sus familias.

-Te ocuparas de entrenar a Serena ahora.

-La entrenare después del torneo del poder, no te preocupes.

-Aun así creo que Serena debería ir al torneo.

-Yo te digo que este equipo es muy fuerte. Quien sabe tal vez tengamos más de 3 miembros al final del conteo.

Las chicas se ven más animadas y empiezan a ver el resultado de su entrenamiento.

-Esto es increíble. - Grita Mina. - Me siento tan genial, no pensé que tendría tanto poder.

-Sé que estas emocionada Mina, pero…. este nuevo poder no puede hacerte arrogante. - Artemis mira con felicidad al ver que Mina se siente más confiada.

-Aunque estoy de acuerdo con Mina. - Lita sonríe confiada. - Siento como si una nube negra fuera quitada de mí.

-Jamás pensé que obtendríamos un poder similar al de los dioses. Si lo piensas con optimismo podríamos derrotar a un dios si peleamos juntas. - Sonríe Rei.

-Black tú crees que podremos ganar el torneo del poder.

Black se muestra pensativo ante la pregunta de Michiru y responde con una sonrisa.

-No lo sé. Pero confió en que lo harán bien. Ya saben los posibles miembros para el torneo del poder, creo que somos el universo mejor preparado, solo espero que el poder del Universo 11 y la química del universo 7 no sea ningún problema.

-Esos dos son los universos más fuertes verdad. – Pregunta Haruka.

-Pero no se olviden del universo 6. Ese asesino puede resultar ser un grave problema. - Setsuna increpa preocupación.

Mina quien observaba el ambiente deseaba animarlo.

-Por qué no vamos a la playa el último día del torneo del poder.

-Ahhh no crees que sea una mala idea. – Cuestiona Rei.

-Claro que no. El calor de la playa no es nada comparado a la habitación. Además tenemos que practicar un poco.

-La playa…. Tu qué opinas Black-sama.

-Está bien, diviértanse con moderación y sin licor.

-¿Por qué siempre dices eso? - Chibiusa hace una póker face mirando al Kaioshin.

-Y no solo eso, invitemos a Heles, Peru y Sour-sama para discutir su estrategia.

Black al observar como Mina planea todo, sonríe para dar un aviso.

-Muy bien. Es hora de escoger sus posiciones. Mina serás la líder y Amy serás la subcapitana del universo 2.

Mina se ve sorprendida ya que no lo esperaba, sin embargo las chicas no estaban para nada sorprendidas, puesto que ella es la verdadera líder después de Serena.

-felicidades Mina. Sé que tú eres un bastión espiritual para este equipo. - Sonríe Black para luego darles las últimas recomendaciones. - Procuren entrenar el tercer día, por ultimo quiero que disfruten con sus familias.

-Black si me disculpas debo irme. - Setsuna le da una palmada en el hombro al Kaioshin para luego mirar a las chicas. - Chicas, estos 4 años han sido muy interesantes. Aunque no recordaba si habíamos vivido esto, las he conocido mejor.

-Estás hablando muy raro Setsuna. -Rei se muestra intuitiva.

-Pluto todo está bien.

-Todo ha estado de maravilla, Chibiusa-chan. – Sonríe Setsuna. –es solo que me hubiera gustado recordar estos 4 años.

-Pero Pluto… -Chibiusa le toma de las manos. –estamos viviendo estos 4 años, y sé que no nos olvidaras tan fácilmente. Animo Sí.

Setsuna le sonríe a Chibiusa.

-Debo irme chicas. Volveré para la fiesta en la playa.

Setsuna se marcha a lo que Chibiusa deseaba perseguirla pero Black se lo impide.

-Black… que sucede.

-Necesita un tiempo a solas. Supongo que estaba acostumbrada a mirarlas a todas desde la distancia que se sintió un conmovida y abrumada por tenerlas tan cerca todos los días. Es la primera vez que se siente tan unida a ustedes. Pelear a su lado sin ningún impedimento.

-ehh… - todas se ven sorprendidas ante la revelación de Black.

-Ojala encuentre un buen novio. -Black sonríe presumidamente.

-a veces pienso que tú y Pluto se…

-Chibiusa necesito hablar contigo.

Black sale del cuartel general tomando de la mano a Chibiusa, las chicas ven esto un poco extraño sin embargo Lita no lo ve así.

-No es extraño que Black-sama desee hablar con Chibiusa. - Pregunta Rei.

-No mucho, tal vez Black le dará alguna indicación a Chibiusa. Sobre no excederse con el Starlight o algo parecido.

-vayamos a ver.

Todos siguen a la pareja hasta que esta se detiene en un callejón en el mismo donde Chibiusa antes le habría traído.

-Black-sama sucede algo.

"Es la primera vez que actuar extraño. Desde que he crecí a veces evita mirarme a los ojos, me parece doloroso no sé si en verdad le gustaba más siendo una niña. Pero él me observa con esos ojos que para muchos parecen siniestros y amenazadores, se han vuelto amables, sin embargo como si un abismo llamara a otro, sus ojos me absorben y no puedo dejar de mirarlo".

-Black-sama…

-Chibiusa. -Este traga un poco de saliva para luego arrodillarse de una rodilla y besar el dorso de su mano. -Chibiusa-sama le gustaría ir al parque de diversiones conmigo.

Las chicas quienes estaban cerca empezaban a reír evitando ser descubiertas por la pareja.

-vaya… parecía una propuesta de matrimonio. -Suspira Amy.

-Que romántico… Black-sama y Chibiusa… no hacen una bonita pareja.- Sonríe Mina.

-Es una lástima por Helios pero el corazón de la pequeña dama le pertenece a Black-sama. –Diana se encuentra conmovida por la escena.

-ya quisiera tener a alguien que me invite al parque de diversiones. -Suspira Lita. –mi senpai lo hacía a veces. Que Envidia.

-Pero Lita yo creí que te gustaba Black-sama.

-de ninguna manera. Además no podría competir contra Chibiusa. Les deseo la felicidad. Sé que habrá alguien que me ame y cuando sea el momento tendre las fuerzas para protegerlo.

Chibiusa se sonroja para abrazar al Kaioshin pero tanto su impulso que ambos caen al suelo.

-ay... ta tai… entonces eso es un sí.

-por supuesto que sí. Baka Kaioshin.

Al día siguiente Black esperaba a Chibiusa con ropas casuales, Chibiusa quien traía la ropa de Serena se presenta ante Black, quien le observa de pies a cabeza.

-te ves linda el día de hoy.

-gracias…. Tú también te ves muy bien. Por cierto de donde conseguiste ropa normal.

-De Darién.

-Jajaja. Tal parece que incluso nuestros padres nos están apoyando. Por qué esta ropa es de Serena. Aunque no me queda tan bien.

-Si… tienes razón. Incluso me hace sentir mal por separarlos ese día.

-Por qué lo hiciste Black-sama.

-Sentía que ellos deberían encontrar similitudes entre sí, además de ser Sailor Scouts y tener poderes. Ellos necesitan algo más que eso.

-Lo tienen Black, solo que tu no lo has visto. Serena confiaba mucho en Darién, a veces me gustaba ponerla celosa siendo caprichosa. Estaba celosa de mi madre en el futuro, pero ya no. Tengo todo lo que he deseado gracias a ti.

Chibiusa se recuesta en el hombro del Kaioshin expresando su agradecimiento, mientras que Black sonríe un poco enrojecido. La pareja se acerca a pagar sus boletas, Chibiusa desea sacar su monedero pero Black le detiene y sacar de su bolsillo dinero.

-dos por favor.

-espera Black-sama yo…

-No. Esta vez yo pagare.

Este toma los boletos e ingresan al parque de diversiones, Chibiusa toma feliz del brazo de Black, mientras que ambos son perseguidos por Luna y Helios.

-No lo entiendo, por qué están tan cerca.

-Acaso ella es la pequeña dama. Es tan diferente… no es como cuando había crecido. Pero porque es tan empalagosa con él.

-vamos a subir a las tasas giratorias. Black-sama.

Chibiusa y Black se suben a las tasas giratorias, donde ambos se cuidaban de no exagerar con sus poderes sin embargo algunos chicos se muestran sorprendidos por la velocidad a la que iban girando y no les pasaba nada.

-ehh porque ustedes no están mareados.

-eso es porque mi novia y yo somos astronautas. Guarden el secreto. – Este con un dedo en sus labios les señala a los niños guardar el secreto.

Una niña se adelanta para preguntarle a Chibiusa.

-Onee-san, estas en una cita con Onii-chan.

-Si. El me invito.

-Pero Onee-san tu novio da un poco de miedo.

-Puede que sí, pero una vez que lo conozcas bien, se convierte en un pan de dios.

Después de eso la pareja se marcha hasta la montaña rusa, además del paseo acuático. Al ver las fotos de Chibiusa, Black sonreía.

-Jajajajaja… mira te ves tan graciosa.

-No… porque tenías que comprar esta foto. Black eres malo. – hace unos pucheros.

-Por supuesto que lo soy. -Sonríe presumidamente.

-Ya verás… vamos a la mansión embrujada.

La pareja empieza a ir a la mansión embrujada, Chibiusa caminaba junto con Black a pesar de que los vampiros y los hombres lobos intentaban asustarlos, la pareja estaba tranquila.

-¿Esto asusta a los humanos?

-Ahhh sí. Todos les temen a los hombres lobo y los vampiros pero…. por alguna razón no les tengo miedo.

Al decir la frase Chibiusa observa a un fantasma, es entonces que ella empieza a temblar y tomar a Black de su mano.

-Chibiusa… estas temblando…

-No. Como crees. Esto no me da miedo. Jajaja.

Chibiusa ríe nerviosamente mientras que Black seguía avanzando aunque al ver a un fantasma y que este le toca la espalda a Chibiusa ella….

-KYA!

Al salir de mansión embrujada, Black estaba riendo un poco, a lo que Chibiusa le dio un puñetazo en el hombro.

-oye… eso me dolió. Jajaja.

-Eres un malvado. No es justo…

-No te entiendo por qué te dan miedo los fantasmas. No pueden hacerte daño.

-Porque a diferencia de los monstruos no puedo pelear contra un espíritu. Baka Kaioshin.

Al escucharla Black empieza a reír fuertemente a lo que Chibiusa le da un coscorrón, Black trataba de dejar de reír.

-Jajaja… en verdad lo siento. Eres muy divertida.

-odioso. No es justo que no le tengas miedo a nada.

-No. Incluso yo le tengo miedo a algo.

-ehh de verdad. Hombres lobo, Vampiros descartados. Entonces ya se…. Le tienes miedo a esos Saiyajin.

-Jahh… miedo a ese par de idiotas. Tienen suerte de no fuera al torneo o ellos serían los primeros en salir.

-Ehh entonces vamos a ver.

A pesar de decirle la lista de los miedos más atroces de los humanos e incluso de las Sailor Scouts él no se inmutaba con nada. Hasta que…

-entonces a que le temes.

-tengo miedo a perderte. Temo que este torneo o alguien me arrebaten de tu lado.

"El miedo de Black-sama no es racional. Estamos juntos. Entiendo que el torneo del poder, será muy difícil y nada está garantizado pero…. Quien sería capaz de arrebatarme de tu lado. Acaso crees que este amor que siento por ti, es tan poco para dejar que alguien más me aleje de ti. Los ánimos se calmaron y era hora del almuerzo, estoy segura que a Black-sama le gustara mucho."

-Black-sama Obento.

-vamos a esa banca.

Al ver la caja Black piensa que Chibiusa exagero un poco.

-vaya…. Eres una glotona.

-tu también, en el picnic que hicimos, te comiste todos los sándwiches de Mina, 5 de Lita e incluso devoraste mi almuerzo. Pero si no quieres….

-Me lo comeré todo. Itadakimasu.

"Es así que observo a mi amado Kaioshin comerse todo su almuerzo muy rápido."

-tranquilo… nadie te lo va a quitar.

-Esto es delicioso. Serás una gran esposa en el futuro Chibiusa.

Chibiusa sonrojada le golpea en el hombro de manera juguetona a Black, quien sonreía por provocar esas expresiones en ella.

-Si sigues así…

-que sucede Chibiusa.

-Nada… nada. Estoy muy feliz.

Chibiusa sonreía sin embargo Helios y Luna no podían creerlo, a pesar de sus personalidades tan discordantes, Chibiusa y Black tenían cosas en común.

-ambos son un par de tragones.

-No entiendo cuando la pequeña dama, ha obtenido ese apetito tan voraz.

-De seguro está imitando a Black. -Luna observa a un Helios un poco deprimido a lo que ella le da ánimos. -No te preocupes. Black es solo un amor de verano. Ya verás que Chibiusa estará contigo en el futuro.

-Lo sé. Tendre que esforzarme para cerrar la herida que ese bastardo le provocara.

-(Lo sabía. Helios aún sigue comprometido con la pequeña dama, después del torneo del poder, hare olvidar las memorias de todos y el futuro no se verá afectado, pero será después de que Black se marche).

-Luna se han movido.

Después de seguir a la pareja Luna y Helios se detienen al ver que Chibiusa volteo hacia ellos.

-(maldición la pequeña dama…. nos vio).

Sin embargo ella pasa de largo y observa un hermoso conejo rosa muy lindo.

-Black-sama… por aquí.

Black se acerca hasta Chibiusa.

-pero que haces… Chibiusa.

-Mira este conejo no te parece muy lindo. Wuay… que lindo ese conejo negro. No te parece que hacen una bonita pareja.

-Chibiusa… no tenemos tiempo para…

-Por favor Black-sama gana los dos para mí sí.

Black con una sonrisa se deja vencer por la petición de Chibiusa, este observa el juego detenidamente y toma el rifle para disparar varias veces al objetivo, el dueño estaba un poco asustado ya que se había ganado los premios mayores en tres disparos, sin embargo Black pidió la pareja de conejos como premio.

-aquí tienes Chibiusa.

Chibiusa toma ambos conejos y los abraza como cuando era una niña, Black sonriendo le toma de la mano.

-No has cambiado nada Chibiusa.

-ehh porque lo dices.

-a pesar de haber crecido, sigues siendo la misma chica tierna y dulce.

-eso no es… verdad.

-Lo es.

"Black me toma de la mano y sus labios están muy cerca, no puedo evitar querer acercarme, cierro un poco los ojos para darle un beso sin embargo esta mira su reloj."

-vaya… nos salimos un poco del itinerario. Vamos Chibiusa.

-Si.

Que lastima justo cuando estaba en el mejor momento, Black desea seguir con su itinerario. Baka Kaioshin.

Al ver que Chibiusa estaba a punto de besar a Black, Helios se muestra particularmente molesto, jamás pensó que Chibiusa se convertiría en esa clase de adulto.

-No puede ser…. Estaba a punto de besarlo.

-debo hablar con ella.

-espera un poco más. Cuando este sola podrás confrontarla.

Al cabo de unos momentos Black observa que se le acaba los boletos.

-Chibiusa espérame en la rueda de la fortuna, mientras compro los boletos.

-está bien.

Black se aleja de Chibiusa caminando, sin embargo ella lo ve feliz ya que observa que está conteniendo de correr o usar la teletransportacion.

-jeje… se tardara un poco.

Chibiusa se sienta en una banca, y saca los dos conejos de bolso para mirarlos enternecida.

-estoy enamorada.

-de verdad espero que sea de mí.

Chibiusa levanta su cabeza y observa a Helios para sorprenderse.

-Helios… estas aquí.

-Eres tu pequeña dama.

-Sí, Soy yo. Mírame. - Ella da una vuelta sobre si misma mostrándole a Helios que ha crecido. -He crecido y esta vez sin magia oscura, lo hice por mí misma. Helios.

-es verdad no fue por la magia oscura. Te ves hermosa pequeña dama. Aunque…

-aunque…

-No pensé que te convertirías en esa clase de adulto tan reprobable.

Chibiusa está extrañada es la primera vez que observa en Helios una mirada fría. Esto le dolía en el corazón, porque a pesar de que Black la enamoro aun consideraba a Helios un amigo especial. Pero pronto descubriría que las palabras hirientes son aún más corto punzantes que un insulto si las pronuncia un ser querido.

-Chibiusa, no sé lo que te prometió Black o lo que tu corazón espera de él, pero él no podrá cumplirlo. Yo siento que tú no eres su prioridad pequeña dama, y me preocupa que ese tipo te lastime.

-él no lo haría.

-Estas segura que Black no dañara tu corazón y te dará el amor que deseas.

-No lo sé… pero… al menos debo intentarlo.

En ese momento Helios le toma de la mano para darle un beso en el dorso pero Chibiusa se resiste al cariño de Helios, ella se sorprende por esa acción.

-lo siento…

-No lo sientas pequeña dama. Cuando el amor de Black acabe, yo estaré contigo. Nos vemos luego.

Helios se marcha y me encuentro preocupada, que tal si lo que él dice es cierto. Yo solo sé que él me quiere mucho, pero Black-sama ha estado evitando mirarme a los ojos, como si tuviera miedo de que viera algo que no me gustaría. Aun así no debo flaquear, o me traicionare a mí misma. Pero antes de ir a buscarlo, Black-sama regresa con los boletos.

-Vamos a la rueda de la fortuna. -Black observa a Chibiusa un poco preocupada a lo que este le da su mano. –arriba esos ánimos Chibiusa o acaso no quieres ir.

-Si. Vamos a la rueda, Black-sama.

Minutos después la pareja se encuentra en la rueda de la fortuna mientras que Luna y Artemis siguen de cerca a la pareja, a pesar de que Chibiusa sabe que están allí, Helios sigue dispuesto a llegar hasta el final.

-que dijo.

-pienso que probara a Black. Pero sé muy bien que solo será cuestión de tiempo que su amor o amistad se la lleve el viento del cambio.

Black quien observa a Chibiusa animada y con expectativa, se muestra pensativo por el cambio de temario y el por qué Chibiusa deseaba tanto ir a la rueda de la fortuna.

-Por qué insististe tanto en ir a esta atracción.

-Hay una leyenda que dice: "si besas a tu pareja en la cima, tendrán un amor eterno". Mis padres en el futuro lo hicieron y desde ese día, Mama dejo de sentirse insegura y Papa fue más amable.

"Observe que Black-sama puso una mirada pensativa, acaso estaba pensándolo, será que hice algo malo debo ser firme. Quiero saber si Black-sama en verdad me ama. Estaba un poco nerviosa y no es para menos estoy con la persona que me gusta, acaso Serena sintió esta cálida sensación en el pecho. Mi nerviosismo crece cuando ya estamos en la cabina, me siento al lado opuesto pero Black se acerca me mira a los ojos lo que me hace sonrojar. Tengo que decírselo."

-estas bien.

-yo… toma un gran respiro para luego. –Yo. Quiero…. Yo quiero….

-Si Chibiusa…

-Yo. -Ella empieza a mostrarse un poco nerviosa pero reúne el valor con una mano en su corazón y con decisión mira a los ojos del Kaioshin. -Yo quiero que estés conmigo siempre… Sé que soy del futuro y tú perteneces aquí pero… no quiero irme. Quiero estar contigo. Por favor. Incluso Pluto te dará una llave de Cronos, quiero que estés conmigo para siempre. Por qué te amo Black-sama.

"Al fin lo dije el Kaioshin me mira por un tiempo estamos a punto de llegar a la cima, él se acerca para arrodillarse de una pierna y sostener mi mano."

-lo siento… No puedo ofrecerte un amor eterno e inmortal. Por qué no soy inmortal.

-No…

"Sin embargo a la primera lagrima de dolor, Black-sama con sus manos contiene mis lágrimas y me mira con sinceridad para colocar mi mano en su corazón."

-Yo tengo que cumplir con un propósito, mi propósito, pero… te has convertido en mi prioridad. Tal vez tengamos nuestras discusiones amistosas, y nos espere problemas en el futuro pero te amare hasta mi último aliento. Esta es mi promesa de amor Chibiusa. La aceptas.

El me mira con una sonrisa tierna y disipa todas mis preocupaciones. Aunque fuera un pequeño instante yo jamás reemplazaría a Black-sama. El coloca sus manos en mis mejillas acercándose a mis labios hasta detenerse y mirarme con amor profundo.

-Te amo Chibiusa.

"Este con sus labios toca a los míos, durante el tierno beso mis rodillas tiemblan. Mi corazón se siente ligero, el aroma de Black similar a las hojas de té me inunda, el toque de sus manos imitando la suavidad del terciopelo me estremece, sin premeditarlo nuestro beso se vuelve más adulto y apasionado, los labios de Black-sama atrapan los míos, me siento atraída a su dulce prisión. Sin embargo cuando estábamos en el mejor momento…."

-Chicos… Chicos… es hora de dejar la cabina.

"Al escucharla nos separamos a regañadientes y me pregunto por cuanto tiempo nos hemos besado, siento como si hubiera sido una eternidad y al ver la gente murmurar escondo mi rostro. Ambos nos asombramos de que la gente nos estaba viendo y susurrando, entre sí. Yo no podía levantarme por el momento pero él se levanta y me toma de la mano para disculparse con la operadora."

-Lo sentimos mucho…

"Él se disculpa por mí y al ver que algunos celebraban el momento otros susurraban entre sí. Sin una sola palabra nos retiramos. Toco mis labios y recuerdo de nuevo el momento, me siento tan conmovida que no puedo evitar esconder mi rostro con mis manos."

-estoy avergonzada pero…. a la vez estoy tan feliz.

-No me importaría repetirlo si colocas esa linda expresión. -Black sonríe de manera un poco burlona pero después mira a Chibiusa con ternura. - Mi princesa le importaría mostrarme su bello rostro, y acompañarla de regreso a casa.

"Las palabras dulces de Black-sama, me impulsan a responder a su petición. Tomo la mano de mi amado Kaioshin y le regalo mi sonrisa."

-Black-sama me alegra tenerte conmigo. Soy feliz de que existas.

"Con estas palabras Black-sama me observa con una sonrisa conmovida y me abraza de implosivo, sus brazos de manera impulsiva toman mi espalda, mientras su cabeza se apoya en mi hombro. Era la primera vez que Black-sama actuaba tan precipitadamente, su abrazo impulsivo me tomo desprevenida pero no estaba para nada incomoda, estaba feliz."

-gracias. Tu simpatía ha capturado mi corazón. Muchos me temen pero tú me has visto como soy. Por eso… quiero mostrarme a ti. Aun así tienes que prometerme que solo podrás pronunciarlo cuando estemos solos.

El deja de abrazarme para mirarme a los ojos. Pude ver en su mirada seria y franca que esto sería importante, tal vez el tesoro más importante para Black-sama.

-Mi verdadero nombre es… Kibou Genji. Significa Esperanza y dos principios. Creo que con mi forma de actuar y mi mirada pensarías que mi nombre es Black pero no es así.

-Kibou Genji-san… Kibou-kun… Acaso…. ¿soy la única que lo sabe?

-Si. En esta línea del tiempo, eres la única. Por eso te lo pido. –este toma las manos de Chibiusa. –no puedes mencionarlo a nadie, ni a tus amigas, ni a Diana, ni a Setsuna tu mejor amiga. Por qué este será nuestro secreto además solo puedes llamarme por mi nombre cuando estemos solos.

-¿Por qué… ocultas tu nombre de todas y no de mí?

-Porque quiero compartir mi mayor secreto a la persona que está feliz de que yo respire. Después de mi amor, este es el tesoro más preciado que puedo ofrecerle a quien está feliz de tenerme. No le daría este privilegio a cualquiera.

"Ahora sé por qué me abrazo antes con fuerza. Muchos temían a su mirada siniestra y penetrante. Incluso nosotras que somos sus aliadas al principio lo mirábamos con reservas, temíamos a su fuerza, Luna nos advertía siempre que tarde o temprano nos traicionaría pero poco a poco logramos entender que estaba de nuestro lado. En el trayecto a casa nos tomábamos de la mano sin pronunciar ni una palabra. No había razón de decir más, incluso en nuestro silencio expresamos nuestro amor. Nos acercábamos a mi estación sin embargo aún no quería irme, tanto así que tome su brazo e impedí que seguirá adelante."

-Kibou-kun…

-Chibiusa, que sucede. -él lo observa sonrojado.

-Kibou-kun yo… no quiero irme a casa.

Al escuchar mis palabras, a Kibou observa alrededor y sonríe un poco apenado.

-Jajaja… Sé que estas asombrada por mi masculinidad pero debes volver a casa, los padres de Serena estarán preocupados. –él sonríe de manera burlona y luego le besa la mejilla a Chibiusa. - Gracias princesa de la luna rosa. Anhelo volver a salir contigo.

-yo también mi amado Kaioshin. – ella sonríe para luego mirarlo de manera traviesa. - Por cierto asegúrate de ir a la playa, porque quiero que seas el primero en verme en traje de baño.

-¿traje de baño?... ¿qué es eso? -Cuestiona el Kaioshin confundido.

-Asegúrate de venir o no lo sabrás. Nos vemos Black-sama.

-Chibiusa espera yo…. Tengo un…

Con una sonrisa traviesa Chibiusa se despide de Black y tomar el tren. El Kaioshin se muestra intrigado por la sorpresa.

-Pequeña bribona. – este sonríe de manera tierna. – no puedo esperar por verte de nuevo Chibiusa. A pesar de mi autocontrol, no contaras con la misma suerte la próxima. Chibiusa.

No obstante su reflexión es interrumpida por el brillo de su anillo del tiempo, este lo esconde hasta llegar a un callejón, el anillo muestra una proyección donde Zamasu y Goku Black hacen su aparición.

-Ahhh son ustedes.

-Porque estas sonrojado.

-Eso a ustedes no les importa. – Este gira su cabeza un poco molesto. –Cuál es la emergencia esta vez.

-espero que estés listo por que en poco tiempo atacaremos el pasado de Sailor Moon. –Zamasu sonríe al afirmar el próximo golpe.

-le quitaremos la vida a la Sailor Moon del pasado y así la patrullera del tiempo morirá por la paradoja del abuelo. –Black Goku afirma con una sonrisa presumida.

-dudo que ese plan funcione, tal vez crearían otra línea temporal y con ello otro anillo del tiempo.

-Da igual si falla ese plan. Porque la atraeremos causando destrozos en su línea de tiempo. Así Sailor Moon Patrullera del tiempo caerá ante nuestros pies como un inofensivo conejo en la trampa de un oso. Jajajajaja. –Black Goku ríe de manera sádica al comentar el resto del plan.

-Ya terminaste con tu investigación. Black. –Zamasu le pregunta con una sonrisa exigiéndole resultados a su homologo.

-Si ya la termine. Necesito una semana para descansar y terminar con los preparativos. Así acabare con las Sailor Scouts y tendremos nuestra venganza contra Sailor Moon Patrullera del tiempo.

-querrás decir mi venganza. –Goku Black y Zamasu le replican a Black.

-Pues al involucrarme ahora soy parte de ella. Le demostrare a esa patrullera del tiempo, porque todo patrullero que se encuentra conmigo no regresa.

Black sonría presumidamente cerrando la comunicación y usar la teletransportacion desapareciendo del lugar. No obstante Luna y Helios aunque no escucharon desde el inicio, ya tenían sus conclusiones claras.

-Black no es alguien de confiar.

-Ese bastardo. –este empuña sus manos en señal de profundo odio. - Lo sabía… sabía que el dañaría el corazón de la pequeña dama pero…. esto supera a la misma crueldad. No lo permitiré… Se lo diré todo a Chibiusa…

-tienes toda la razón. Tal vez esto sea una estocada a su corazón pero debemos decírselo.

-No se lo dirán. Eso le corresponde a Black-sama.

Al escuchar la voz, Luna se sorprende de ver de quien se trata.

-Sailor Plut…

"No puede ser… la persona quien siempre ha velado por la seguridad de la pequeña dama. La primera amiga de Chibiusa ahora es quien la traiciona. ¡Nos traiciona! ¿Por qué Sailor Plut? ¿Por qué traicionas a la Reina Serena y a Chibiusa por un bastardo como Black?"


	36. Capitulo 35 Los Universos se preparan

Capítulo 14. Los universos se preparan para el torneo del poder.

Universo 9.

-Sidra-sama.

-Eres tu Seki.

-Por favor permítame escoger a los guerreros.

-No hay necesidad. Ya Rou los ha escogido.

Rou se muestra ante Seki con una sonrisa presumida junto con el trio peligro.

-Jajajajaja. Seki… me he adelantado y he reunido no solo al trio peligro si no también a varios guerreros. Solo faltan por buscar dos más.

-ya veo. Buen trabajo Rou-sama, si no es mucha molestia quisiera reunirme con usted para traer a dos guerreros más y plantear la estrategia.

-Lo siento. Pero no será tomado en cuenta. Rou ya se encargó de todo.

-Pero Sidra-sama… No vamos a ganar con la fuerza bruta esta vez. No solo el universo 7 será un problema, el 2 quien lo venció podría ser nuestra piedra en el zapato.

-Ya cállate Seki. Tu solo eres un aprendiz y como tal. Debes guardar distancia en este asunto.

Ante la negativa de Sidra y el respaldo a Rou, Seki se disculpa ante los dioses y se marcha a meditar, después de unos momentos abre los ojos.

-no hay otra opción verdad. Debemos pedirle ayuda a ese universo.

Universo 3.

La máquina en la que estaban conectados los guerreros robots ha terminado con la actualización.

-actualización completa.

-Esto es genial. Al fin tenemos a nuestro equipo listo.

Mosco el dios de la destrucción del universo 3 observa desde una ventanilla y sonríe para luego comunicarse con su ángel.

-Mosco-sama dice. Este torneo lo ganaremos nosotros. No importa de quien se trate el enemigo. Nosotros triunfaremos.

De las sombras aparece un extraterrestre de color violeta con una bata, confiado en los resultados obtenidos.

-La actualización está completa y estamos listos.

-excelente doctor Paparoni. Usaremos a Narirama para enfrentar a los más débiles y si eso no funciona tendremos un plan B e incluso un plan C.

Ea el Kaioshin del universo 3 sonríe confiado en los resultados obtenidos y en el plan que tienen para sobrevivir.

Universo 6.

Kyabe observaba como Cauliffa entrenaba con su transformación y se muestra sorprendido por su avance.

-(Cauliffa-san es increíble con solo verla, ella pudo transformarse en Super Saiyajin y no solo eso, aumentar sus poderes y sacar la transformación que llame número 2, aunque…) Kale… no es así. Tienes que enfadarte.

-Eso intento pero… no puedo evitar ver a Anee-san. –ella contesta feliz de ver a su hermana entrenando.

-Jahhh…. Me pregunto qué te haría enfadar Kale-san.

-Siempre que este con Anee-san yo seré feliz.

-pero necesitas concentrar… espera lo tengo. Cauliffa-san. Ven un momento.

Al escuchar a Kyabe llamarla Cauliffa detiene su entrenamiento y se acerca a Kyabe algo molesta.

-Por qué me detienes. No deberías de estar entrenando a Kale.

-Si. Pero… no logro conseguir que se enfade. Ayúdame en esto.

-está bien… que debo hacer.

-Be… Be.. Bésame.

-Que….

Aprovechando que Kale los escucha, Kyabe besa a Cauliffa en los labios, haciendo que Cauliffa se quede paralizada, Kyabe le susurra a Cauliffa.

-perdóname…. Solo sígueme la corriente. –Después el Saiyajin mira a Kale.

-por qué besaste… a Anee-san. Kyabe. – ella le contesta un poco molesta.

-Jajajajaja…. supongo que debíamos decírtelo veras… Cauliffa y yo somos pareja.

-Jahhh… pero como…

Antes de Cauliffa le regañara, Kyabe la besa de nuevo y le sonríe a Kale de manera presumida.

-disculpa… creo que nos estas interrumpiendo. No es verdad Cauliffa.

-Kyabe. – esta se ve avergonzada y se enfada. - Bastardo porque lo hiciste.

Cauliffa le da un coscorrón que le hace doler a Kyabe.

-No quería que me besaras.

-eso me dolió. Eres una idiota Cauliffa.

-Tu cállate… no tientes a tu suerte, si no fueras importante te mataría.

Al ver que los dos eran cercanos Kale empieza a enfadarse y aumentar su ki.

-kihhh…. aleja tus manos de Anee-san…

-ehh…

Al ver como Kale aumenta su ki más y más, Cauliffa y Kyabe se sorprenden hasta que la furia de Kale estalla para formar una gran explosión de energía. Ambos se retiran y observan a Kale mucho más musculosa con la transformación de Super Saiyajin Legendario.

-Ahhh…. Acaso ella…

-Sugoi…. Kale.

-Kyabe… Voy a matarte por robarte a Anee-san.

Kale arremete hacia Kyabe para mandarlo a volar con un puñetazo, Kyabe se detiene.

-Kale-san detente… solo fue una broma.

-te Matare Kyabe.

Ella emprende el vuelo hacia Kyabe y ante el peligro este se transforma en Super Saiyajin 2, ambos se reparten golpes pero Kale lo supera en poder y con una bola de energía salida de su cuerpo manda a volar a Kyabe hasta una montaña.

-¡HaaAAA!

-eso fue demasiado. Kale…. Detente.

-Muere Kyabe.

Kale reúne en su mano energía para luego lanzarla sin embargo Cauliffa con su transformación de Super Saiyajin 2 logra repeler la energía.

-Oye… Kale… cálmate. Kyabe y yo no tenemos nada. De verdad crees que Tu hermana Mayor se enamoraría de un mocoso y debilucho.

-entonces…

-Eres una tonta… Acaso no te dije que tú y yo estaremos juntas hasta que te encuentre un buen novio.

-Anee-san…. tú me… quieres.

-Por supuesto…. Kale.

-Anee-san…

Ella no puede evitar las lágrimas salir de su rostro y disminuir su ki hasta volver a su estado normal.

-Anee-san… - Ella abraza a Cauliffa quien le acaricia su cabello.

-Está bien… ya paso. No dejare que ese cirroso me toque de nuevo.

Kyabe quien estaba en la montaña sale de ella con más preguntas que respuestas.

-qué relación tienen las dos. Bueno no importa. – (lo bueno es que encontramos a alguien con un poder colosal).

Universo 11.

Después de acabar con el Drakiyano que amenazaba a un planeta, Toppo junto con Kaseral y Dyspo hablan sobre el torneo del poder.

-El torneo del poder, suena bastante amenazador.

-La aniquilación de un universo no suena para nada alentador. ¿Cómo serán nuestros enemigos, Toppo?

-juhh… - este recuerda las batallas que se hicieron en los encuentros de exhibición y se muestra un poco preocupado. – Pensaba en desafiar a Son Goku, el perpetrador de ese torneo. Sin embargo apareció alguien en el universo 2 muy poderoso.

-que tan poderoso.

-les contare todo lo que sucedió en los encuentros.

Al contarles cómo sucedieron los encuentros Dyspo se siente aliviado de no tener que enfrentarse a Black.

-fiu… entonces serán fáciles de vencer esas chicas.

-Lo dudo. Pero tras esa derrota los del universo 7 vendrán más fuertes. En especial Son Goku.

-pero tienes idea de quienes son las Sailor Scouts en especial la niña Sailor Moon.

-Uhh he escuchado de una leyenda del Milenio de plata y un cristal brillante que permite a sus habitantes vivir por milenios sin envejecer.

-Si esa leyenda es cierta, entonces tendremos que tener cuidado con ellas. - Kaseral responde de manera tranquila.

-Es lo más seguro, y para este torneo quiero reunir a toda la tropa del orgullo que están en otros planetas.

-necesitaremos a Jiren.

-Si. Jiren pronto terminara su entrenamiento y estará listo.

Universo 4.

-está tardando mucho…

-Quítela-sama a quien está esperando.

Es entonces que aparece el espía sin embargo estaba magullado y se arrodilla ante este.

-lo siento mucho Quitela-sama…. No pude investigar al universo 2 ni saber quiénes son sus integrantes. -Que…. Quitela-sama como pudo atreverse a enviar espías al universo 2. –Kur está sorprendido por la acción de Quitela ya que si se entera otro universo podría ser catastrófico para ellos.

-No hay ninguna regla que nos prohíba espiar a todos los universos.

-Espió a todos los universos. Si Zeno-sama se entera nosotros…

-tranquilízate… lo que Zeno-sama no sepa no le hará daño. Gamos dime porque no pudiste investigar al universo 2.

-veras… el sujeto a quien llaman Black me descubrió.

-esto es malo. Si nos delata contra Zeno-sama…. Maldición si ese sujeto nos delata estaremos perdidos. Ganos por que regresaste aquí.

-Quitela-sama él no se meterá con nuestro universo a cambio de que le revelara información del universo 7. No tenemos más opción que aceptar sus órdenes, creo que él dijo que también intentaría preservar al universo 4 a su manera.

-Tsk… bastardo presumido. Ganos eres un idiota al dejarte atrapar por él.

Sin embargo Kur se muestra apasible y sonríe ya que es una buena noticia.

-Quitela-sama es una buena noticia para nosotros. Mantengamos al universo 2 a nuestro favor y en el torneo del poder, los atacaremos y desaparecerán así nuestro secreto será ira junto con la aniquilación de su universo.

-ya veo… excelente… Ganos mantente cerca de Black, gánate su confianza y la usaremos para saber cómo será el equipo del universo 2.

-si.

Universo 7.

Goku vuela feliz de que haya podido reunir a Krillin, número 17 y número 18 en su equipo.

-solo faltan 3 más y estaremos listos.

Al ver una villa este desciende hasta un templo donde se encontraba Tenshinhan entrenando a sus discípulos.

-Goku…

-Hola Tenshinhan. Tienes un momento.

En las montañas Picoro y Gohan se encontraban entrenando hasta que Picoro al extender la longitud de sus brazos logra ahorcar a Gohan y devolverlo a su estado base. Este lo atrae y reanimarlo con una bola de energía.

-aghh… kihhh…. Continuemos… señor Picoro. Necesito volverme más fuerte para proteger a mis amigos y a mi familia.

Picoro suspira para luego mirar a Gohan de manera franca.

-Solo muestras agresividad.

-señor Picoro.

-si sigues así no lograras nada. Estamos perdiendo el tiempo.

-Señor Picoro. Pero si yo no me vuelvo agresivo….

-No malentiendas esto Gohan. Pero tu agresividad comparada a la de ese sujeto llamado Black es la de un gatito indefenso.

-aghh…. - Este se sorprende al escuchar de Picoro la critica a su estilo de pelea.

-El estilo de combate de ese tipo combina una gran agresividad junto a la sabiduría al atacar. Recuerdas que no le dio a Goku ni siquiera la más mínima oportunidad de reponerse y no es todo, no bajo la guardia ni una sola vez. Por eso la pelea se vio tan desigual.

-pero…. si no me vuelvo más fuerte, no podre proteger a mi familia.

-Tener el sentimiento de proteger a tu familia, puede darte fuerza, pero si ese deseo se intensifica puede ser fatal y resultar en una limitación. Deja de estar obsesionado con la victoria o no analizaras con calma la situación y subestimaras el verdadero poder de tu oponente tal y como paso con Sailor Moon.

-aghh… tiene razón. Lo olvide por completo. ¡Ha! – Este se convierte en Super Saiyajin por la frustración de su pelea anterior.

-En ninguna pelea tienes la victoria asegurada y si pierdes nuestro universo será aniquilado. Necesito que comprendas ese hecho y te decidas a ganar.

-Lo sé. Estoy decidido a ganar y esta vez derrotare a Sailor Moon.

-No te obsesiones con Sailor Moon. No te dejes llevar al otro extremo Gohan o perderás.

-Si. Tiene toda la razón. Señor Picoro.

-Se un guerrero pelea con todo tu poder.

-comprendo. Peleare con todo mi poder. ¡Ha!

Gohan empieza a aumentar su ki hasta que se logra ver como su cabello cambia de color rubio a negro.

-recuerda la pelea contra Majin Buu. Muéstrame a tu verdadero yo.

-¡Ha! – el ki de Gohan toma un aura blanca, junto con un mechón en su frente, dando por concluida su transformación. – peleare con toda mi fuerza señor Picoro.

-Aquí vamos. –este usa sus clones para atacarlo sin embargo Gohan logra derrotar a todos sus clones, cuando iba a darle un puñetazo Gohan logra cortarle el brazo y mandarlo a volar. Aghh…

-señor Picoro. Se encuentra bien.

-Bien hecho Gohan. Si peleas así, no serás derribado por ninguno de los otros universos. –al ver la sonrisa confiada de Gohan este sonríe y con el brazo cortado le manda una bola de energía poderosa que choca con Gohan e impedir que este cayera. - Volviste a bajar la guardia y a subestimarme. Lo mismo paso con Majin Buu pensaste que la pelea había acabado pero este término por absorberte. –ante la sorpresa de Gohan, Picoro le toca del hombro y seguir con su lección. – Gohan deja ser arrogante y no bajes la guardia ante nadie, no importa que sea una niña o una mujer entendiste.

-Si. Señor Picoro. Continuemos.

Bulma quien había creado un dispositivo para comunicarse con Trunks, se alegra al ver que aparece una máquina del tiempo y bajar de ella Trunks y Mai.

-Trunks… Mai… que bueno que los vemos de nuevo.

-Si Mama. Un año que no nos veíamos.

Sin embargo Bills y Whis al enterarse de la venida del chico del futuro, ellos saludan al viajero del tiempo, Trunks se sorprende al verlos de nuevo y se arrodilla junto a Mai para no ser eliminados pero…

-levántate… no te traje para tener venias de ti, sino porque te necesitamos.

-ustedes me necesitan.

-Si. Necesitamos que participes en el torneo del poder.

-Sí señor. Mama me dijo todo acerca del torneo y de un nuevo Black que amenaza a nuestro universo.

-exactamente y necesitamos tu ayuda.

-en ese caso vayamos a donde se encuentra Black.

-Señor Bills, no creo que esto sea una buena idea.

-Ya cállate Whis. Si no lo incluimos este universo puede desaparecer. –Bills mira a Trunks desafiándolo. - Más te vale que nos ayudes o te destruiré.

-Está bien. Señor Bills. Por cierto se encuentra mi padre.

-Uhh hasta que al fin llegaste Trunks.

-Aghh Papa. Hace tiempo que no nos veíamos.

-ven conmigo no hay tiempo.

-Papa es verdad que hay un nuevo Black.

-Primero será el torneo luego nos ocuparemos de él.

-Tienes razón Papa. Daré lo mejor de mí.

Los universos se preparan para luchar sin embargo Trunks ha regresado del futuro para ayudar al universo 7. Que sucederá.

Bienvenidos a los nuevos lectores de esta historia. Es una lástima no poder conocerlos sin un perfil, aunque sé que hay varios de distintos países que se han unido a esta historia. El romance ha vuelto o triángulo amoroso quizás. Ahora que Chibiusa ha crecido que piensan que le pasara una vez que vuelva a su tiempo o como será la relación entre el Ex patrullero y la princesa de Tokio de Cristal. Bueno esas preguntas pienso contestarlas con el nuevo enemigo que vendrá y el inicio de una nueva saga. He aquí algunas ideas de enemigos.

-Alan y Ann junto con Turles. Aprovechando que estos personajes tienen un vínculo con un árbol especial.

-Sailor Rage. Versión Broly en Sailor Scout.

-Sailor Dark Moon. ¿Cómo sería Serena si fuera malvada?

-Planeta Prisión. Pero será una verdadera prisión no solo una pelea contra el Saiyajin del mal. El enemigo me lo reservare.

-Arco de las Sailor Starlights. Esto puede tomar dos rumbos. Hago a las Starlights las enemigas de las Sailor Scouts o que luchen juntos contra un enemigo en común Ejemplo: Sailor Caldera o Sailor Galaxia revivida.

-Sailor Moon New Future. Chibiusa regresa al futuro y se da cuenta que muchas cosas cambiaron de entre las cuales un nuevo dios Saiyajin conquistador Yamoshi acompañado de una Sailor maligna de nombre Xiona.

-Sailor Caos del futuro y androide Numero 21. Puedo hacer una historia de ambas trabajando juntas o dos con cada una como enemigo principal.

Bueno allí están las ideas. Ustedes deciden con el siguiente link forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSc_tq8MAw2DlpKG3oOmqT_OBwwgBN4hnzo0oqxI0wjqke0yFg/viewform?usp=sf_link . Podrán votar por la idea que más les guste. Tienen hasta el jueves 11:59 pm para votar. Agradezco mucho que estén interesados en esta historia y nos vemos el próximo viernes con los resultados.


	37. Capitulo 36 Invasion de Zamasu

Capítulo 15. Invasión. Los Zamasu llegaron a la tierra.

Falta poco tiempo para el torneo del poder, Black regresa a la dimensión donde se encontraban sus aliados sin embargo al llegar observa que no hay nadie en el templo, al tocar con su poder se desbloquea una máquina, este digita algunos comandos y se muestra una pantalla holográfica, reproduciendo la conversación entre Zamasu y Goku Black.

-Me he recuperado por completo.

-entonces es hora de atacar el pasado de Sailor Moon, pero que haremos con Black.

-él se encuentra allí mismo.

-juhh… entonces lo sorprenderemos, apuesto que ira con nosotros porque sabe que no podrá vencernos.

Este de un puñetazo destruye su computadora para mostrarse furioso.

-Tsk…. No quería que esto pasara.

Este pretendía usar su anillo del tiempo pero decide ir por Pluto es así que este se teletransporta hasta un planeta tierra donde una civilización estaba destruida. Sin ni un rastro de vida tan solo un palacio que perdió todo su esplendor.

-Esto ocurrió mientras la obedecías. Sailor Moon Patrullera del tiempo. Si llego a verte te mostrare tus errores, idiota.

Este entra y cierra la puerta detrás de él, el viento se muestra recio pero esto no preocupa al Kaioshin, sin embargo al ver que la puerta detrás desaparece.

-que…

Es entonces que aparecen varias Sailor Pluto, Black se coloca en guardia de pelea, sin embargo una Sailor Pluto de cabello gris se adelanta junto a otras Sailor Plut una parecida a Rei y otra se trata de Amy.

-Tú eres el que llaman Black el que ha usado esta puerta y la de Sailor Plut número 14, dime quien te dio la potestad de entrar aquí.

-Sailor Pluto número cero y número 14.

-no puede ser. Es la misma a quien mataste.

-Así es. Apártense de mi camino. No tengo que perder mi tiempo con debiluchas como ustedes.

-Detendremos el tiempo.

-dudo que sirva contra mi anillo del tiempo. Quítense de mi camino.

-No escaparas de aquí. Tal vez nos mates a todas, pero te quedaras aquí para siempre.

-descuida tendras tu juicio justo. Nosotras somos el jurado, el juez y el corredor del tiempo será tu prisión. –La Sailor Plut más anciana le comenta a Black su decisión.

-Tsk… estorbos… No tengo tiempo para sus jue….

-Black-sama… tranquilízate por favor.

Black siente una palmada en la espalda donde Setsuna se encuentra con ropas de oficinista mirando a las chicas, quienes están sorprendidas de ver a una Sailor Plut apoyando al Kaioshin oscuro.

-Soy Sailor Plut número 14 y seré la defensora de Black-sama.

Tierra del Universo 2.

Chibiusa se encuentra lista junto a Mina y Rei quienes esperan en el templo Hikawa, para irse a la playa. Sin embargo se ven preocupadas porque Pluto y Black no han llegado.

-me pregunto que estarán haciendo Pluto y Ki… Black-sama.

-por cierto como fue tu cita con Black-sama Chibiusa. –Rei le pregunta interesada a Chibiusa.

-Sí, yo también quiero saber, que hicieron ustedes dos. Cuando Black-sama te lo pidió pensábamos que te propuso matrimonio.

-que…. Ustedes estaban allí, cuando me invito. –Chibiusa pone pucheros al ver que fueron espiados. Espero que no se hayan atrevido a vigilarnos.

-no. Nosotras no fuimos. –Mina movía sus manos rápidamente.

-Solo estábamos preocupadas por ti. Chibiusa. Aunque hayas crecido aun eres nuestra pequeña dama.

-gracias Rei, por cierto Rei. De verdad crees que las ropas de Serena me quedan bien, porque siento que no son mi estilo.

-uhh es cierto eres más alta que Serena, supongo que…

-Iremos de compras. Hace tiempo que no vamos con Serena… - Mina al decir el nombre de su amiga se entristece al igual que Rei.

-Chicas… no se preocupen. Si ganamos el torneo del poder reviviremos a Serena. – Chibiusa trata de animarlas.

-Es verdad. Chibiusa. Después de ganar el torneo, podremos vivir en paz.

Hotaru aparece junto con Michiru y Haruka en un auto deportivo. Las chicas se quitan sus anteojos y Haruka quien estaba animada.

-muy bien. Es hora de irnos.

-No podemos. Tenemos que esperar a Pluto, Black, Lita además Darién aún no ha venido. Uhh… -En ese momento Rei se muestra seria.

-que sucede Rei. –Michiru le pregunta a Rei.

-dos ki… que han desaparecido. Debemos estar alerta. Puede ser un nuevo enemigo.

En la casa de Lita ella cuidaba el jardín de su casa y luego nota que se le paso el tiempo.

-rayos… Rei me va a matar, por llegar tarde. Bueno iré volando.

Ella toma su maleta para salir a la calle y correr a un callejón para transformarse sin embargo un sujeto de color verde se acerca a ella.

-Quien eres… acaso eres un extraterrestre. Eres amigo de Black-sama. Si es así puedes seguirme, nos veremos con él.

Sin embargo el visitante no deja avanzar a Lita.

-Ahhh… puedes hablar, puedes entenderme.

-Por supuesto que te entiendo bien. Ningen.

Al escuchar el tono amenazante de voz, Lita se muestra seria pero una sombra detrás de ella la apuñala por la espalda.

-aghh…. Quienes son ustedes….

Lita arroja una bola de energía hacia Zamasu pero este la esquiva, la bola de energía sube a los cielos y estalla.

-Jajaja. Que pésima puntería tienes Ningen.

-es hora de la fase 2 no es así. Zamasu.

-claro que sí. Zamasu.

Black Goku Toma a Lita para subir junto a Zamasu a uno de los edificios contemplando la ciudad.

-Tsk... Que ciudad tan primitiva.

-no te preocupes, cuando acabemos con ellas y con los humanos, crearemos un nuevo mundo.

Goku Black se comunica con los humanos a través de Zamasu.

-Humanos. Es hora de que enfrenten sus pecados.

Los habitantes de la ciudad se muestran un poco temerosos, al escuchar la voz de Goku Black.

-Ustedes humanos despreciables quienes han cometido varios pecados contra los dioses. Usando la inteligencia que los dioses les ha regalado para luchar contra ustedes mismos. Ustedes despreciables errores de los dioses, enfrentaran la justicia.

-Hemos visto la historia de su planeta con guerras por doquier y no contentos con eso. Apoyan a sus opresoras, las Sailor Scouts. Ustedes en sus débiles mentes pensaran que ellas las protegen cuando en realidad es por su culpa que el desastre ha venido a este planeta e incluso el planeta casi fue casi destruido tres veces por culpa del despreciable cristal de plata.

-Este planeta ha perdido y perderá su esplendor original a causa del cristal sagrado de plata. Es por eso que exigimos que entreguen a Sailor Moon. Si lo hacen consideraríamos no exterminarlos de la existencia. Humanos.

En el otro mundo Serena escucho el discurso de Goku Black y Zamasu, ella desea ir a la tierra, pero…

-no puedo dejarte ir ahora Serena.

-por qué no Emma-sama. Si no voy esos sujetos destruirán la tierra.

-Pero si vas seguramente te mataran y si llegas a morir por segunda vez en la tierra, dejaras de existir, formaras parte de la nada.

-Entonces que hacemos Kaiosama.

-Solo confía en tus amigas.

En ese momento Zamasu y Goku Black apuntan a la tierra reuniendo energía de sus manos.

-suficiente de contemplaciones con estos miserables humanos. Es hora de acabar con estos pecadores.

Ambos lanzan su energía que al combinarse su tamaño aumenta no obstante…

-Tierra tiembla.

-Reflejo Submarino.

Las dos bolas de energía se juntan para explotar de manera controlada con el ataque combinado de los Zamasu. Al ver de quien se trata ambos se ríen y se muestran algo desilusionados de que la persona a quien buscaban no se encuentra con ellas.

-juhh… tal parece que Sailor Moon no se encuentra con ellas.

Chibiusa da un paso al frente y confronta al par de Kaioshin.

-Yo soy Sailor Moon. ¿Cuál es su asunto conmigo?

-Jajaja. Tú no eres Sailor Moon. Eres parecida a ella pero no tienes el mismo Ki que ella. Eres inferior a la que buscamos.

-¿A quién rayos buscan?

-Serena Tsukino alias Sailor Moon.

Las chicas se ven sorprendidas de que conozcan la identidad de Serena.

-Hemos luchado contra Sailor Moon. Comparados a ella, yo solo sería suficiente para exterminarlas. No me creen. Muéstrales Zamasu.

Goku Black toma de la playera a Lita y se puede apreciar el agujero que le provoco junto a la sangre que está derramándose, las chicas se muestran furiosas en especial Chibiusa.

-Como se atreven a lastimarla.

-Juhh y esta es la Sailor Scout más fuerte que desperdicio. Tómala.

Goku Black arroja a Lita, Chibiusa desea atraparla pero Goku Black y Zamasu aprovechan la distracción para darle una doble patada y mandar a Chibiusa hasta un edificio que se desploma sobre ella.

-Atáquenlos.

Las Sailor Scouts arrojan sus bolas de energía sin embargo Zamasu se adelanta y estas explotan en él. El humo se dispersa y para su sorpresa Zamasu no ha recibido ningún daño.

-eso es lo mejor que pueden hacer.

-apenas estoy comenzando.

Mina con sus cadenas atrapa a Zamasu, Rei le da un puñetazo en el rostro pero Zamasu sonríe como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

-no puede ser…

Black le da un puñetazo mandándola a volar pero Rei logra con su energía detenerse. Goku Black libera a Zamasu con la espada de ki a lo que Uranus arremete contra la pareja sin embargo estos la sorprenden con el ataque combinado. Uranus trata de detenerla con sus manos pero la energía la supera.

-no…

Michiru y Hotaru detienen el avance de la energía con el escudo de Neptuno, para luego estas repeler el ataque al cielo y explotar.

-eso estuvo cerca.

-esos tipos no les importa que peleemos en una zona habitada. Luna, Artemis, Diana. Necesitamos que evacuen la ciudad por completo.

-Estás loca Haruka. Es imposible evacuar a más de 10 millones de personas.

-Tienes que hacerlo a ellos no les importa matar a gente inocente.

-Uranus tiene razón. No podremos proteger a la ciudad de sus ataques por siempre.

Es entonces que el Kaioshin de ropas oscuras similar a Son Goku aplaude a las Sailor Scouts.

-bien hecho lograron repeler nuestro ataque combinado.

-Sin embargo.

Zamasu alza su mano para invocar varios rayos y estos chocar contra la ciudad, los edificios son destruidos y la ciudad se vuelve en llamas. En unos instantes Zamasu había incendiado toda la ciudad de Tokio.

-Jajajajaja…. Y este es solo el comienzo Nin…

Chibiusa aparece dándole un puñetazo a Zamasu mandándolo a la carretera creando un surco, Goku Black arremete contra ella, se escuchan fuertes estruendos debido a los golpes de ambos, Chibiusa de una patada logra poner la balanza a su favor, sin embargo.

-Mocosa… veras parte de mi poder. ¡Ha! – Goku Black se convierte en Super Saiyajin.

Sin embargo Chibiusa superaba a Black Goku con rápidos puñetazos y darle un topetazo que lo manda a la bahía.

-Chicas… yo me encargare de él, ustedes vayan por el verde.

-detrás de ti. Chibiusa.

Goku Black aparece y le toma de la mano para apretarla y colocarla detrás de su espalda.

-Calma tus ímpetus, pequeña.

Chibiusa le da un cabezazo en la nariz provocando que este lo suelte y descender al suelo con su guardia. Goku Black la persigue a lo que Venus la toma con sus cadenas y Rei arremeter con un puñetazo y las tres juntas.

-Triple Resplandor Lunar.

Darién se encontraba en uno de los edificios resguardando a los sobrevivientes, mientras Amy curaba a Lita, a lo que Darién se ve impresionado por el poder de Chibiusa.

-su poder es increíble. No tuvo ningún problema con ese tipo de negro.

-creo que son los resultados de su entrenamiento con Black-sama.

-espero que sea suficiente. Resiste Sailor Moon. Hasta que Mercury cure a Lita.

En el campo de batalla las tres energías al parecer aciertan pero Zamasu con su mano dispersa el humo, revelando que ambos se encuentran ilesos del ataque.

-es inútil. No importa que tanto lo intenten. No pueden dañarme porque soy inmortal.

-entonces él es el más débil. – Mina dirige su mirada a Goku Black.

-te equivocas. Ingenua mortal.

El cielo empieza a oscurecerse, rayos, truenos, relámpagos, iluminan y retumban la tierra, el ki de Goku Black crece y este se transforma en Super Saiyajin Rose. Las chicas se ven sorprendidas.

-no puede ser…. Porque su cabello cambio a ese color. –Mina asombrada señala a Goku Black.

-y lo peor es que es un ki divino. –Rei confirma que Goku Black tiene un Ki divino.

-es hora de acabar con esto. Ka… me… - este reúne en sus manos una bola de energía. Ha… me… ¡Ha!

Este lanza el Kamehameha hacia las chicas sin embargo Chibiusa empuja a Mina y Rei poniéndolas a salvo y trata de detener la técnica de Black con sus manos.

-¡Sailor Chibi-Moon!

-tonta… ¡Ha!

Goku Black aumenta el poder pero la energía se hace más pequeña hasta ser anulada por completo y salir Chibiusa con sus alas blancas, sus guantes completamente rosa, junto a una diadema rosa en su frente, con su traje de Super Sailor Moon su falda completamente rosa y las botas igual. En la base de las Sailor Scouts, Luna, Artemis y Diana se ven impresionados.

-Acaso…. ella se transformó.

-Si Luna… y en el mejor momento. Chibiusa también se transformó en Sailor Eternal.

-Imposible… ni siquiera ha usado el ritual. Qué clase de entrenamiento tuvieron ella y Lita por separado.

-Entonces… ella seria Eternal Sailor Chibi-Moon. Vamos Pequeña dama… derrota a ese idiota pelirrosa.

En el campo de batalla, Goku Black se ve impresionado por el poder de Chibiusa.

-Jajajajaja… mocosa piensas que al obtener el poder de un dios puedes desafiarme. –sin embargo Chibiusa no le respondía ni una sola palabra. - Jajaja. Es verdad que repeliste mi ataque, pero poco a poco te darás cuenta de la abismal diferencia entre nuestros poderes.

Goku Black y Zamasu al fin llegan a la tierra del universo 2. Su misión destruir la línea temporal y poner una trampa a Sailor Moon patrullera del tiempo. A pesar de que sacar a Lita del camino, jamás pensaron que Chibiusa obtendría su transformación Eternal.


	38. Capitulo 37 Las lagrimas de la princesa

Capitulo 16. Las lágrimas de la princesa. Chibiusa vs Zamasu y Goku Black.

La batalla entre las Sailor Scouts contra los Zamasu sigue para sorpresa de los Kaioshin Chibiusa se transforma en Sailor Chibi-Moon Eternal.

-chicas… yo me encargare de esos dos. Busquen sobrevivientes y llévenlos a un lugar seguro.

-y pelearas tu sola Chibiusa. Estas loca. Aunque hayas alcanzado el estado Eternal, no podrás con esos dos tu sola. – Rei le responde preocupada.

-Ella tiene razón pequeña dama. –Haruka le toca el hombro para que ella reflexione.

-Chibiusa yo soy la líder, así que encárgate de ese tipo de rosa, nosotras nos la arreglaremos con el verde de allí. Sailor Scouts… están listas.

-Juhh hasta cuándo van a seguir con sus estupideces. – Black sonríe presumidamente.

-es una ironía que a pesar de su superioridad numérica.

-no sean capaces de siquiera aguantar contra nuestro poder absoluto. – Black toma una guardia de pelea.

-Rían mientras puedan. Par de narcisistas, yo Sailor Moon jamás les perdonare. No importa que se llamen dioses sesgar las vidas de inocentes es un acto aborrecible y merece el castigo de la justicia.

-Cállate tú no eres la justicia. Nosotros los somos.

-No. Nosotras las Sailor Scouts somos la justicia y los derrotaremos en el nombre de la Luna.

-No. Ustedes están equivocadas.

Una voz conocida por ellas, da una declaración de guerra y debajo de ellas un sello con forma de luna se activa para atrapar a las chicas, recibiendo corrientes eléctricas que las mandan al suelo.

-Kya… que rayos es esto. –pregunta Hotaru.

-caímos en su trampa. –contesta Michiru tratando de liberarse.

-Es inútil Sailor Scouts.

Al escuchar la voz, las lágrimas de Chibiusa empiezan a ser derramadas.

-No llores. Chibiusa. Si lloras se aprovecharan de ti. –Rei le regaña para que Chibiusa no muestre su debilidad.

-Helios…. –ella cierra sus ojos y abrirlos de nuevo para confirmar de quien se trata. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué haces esto?

-lo hice porque no me diste otra opción.

-a que te refieres….

-Pequeña dama…. lo siento pero si no puedo tener tu corazón. ¡Nadie más lo tendrá!

-Helios. ¿Qué te prometieron? Cobarde. – Rei le replica a Helios.

-ellos me prometieron deshacerse de Black, así ellos usaran las Super Esferas después del torneo del poder para devolver todo a la normalidad.

-pero tu morirás… si no nos presentamos. Todo desaparecerá.

-yo sobreviviré ya que ellos me dieron este anillo de…. – este recibe un rayo mortal en el hombro derecho soltando este el anillo del tiempo que le entregaron.

-juhh… solo nosotros los dioses tenemos derecho de viajar por el tiempo. –ambos contestan sonriendo presumidamente.

-El humano cumplió con su propósito. Ser el sello de las Sailor Scouts.

En el cuartel general, Artemis y Diana estaban preocupados pero Luna se mostraba asombrada.

-no puede ser… las chicas están atrapadas.

-Esto es malo, como Helios tuvo ese poder. El ni siquiera podría hacerles algún daño.

-Mama… tú estuviste con Helios persiguiendo a la pequeña dama. No sabes algo.

-de que hablas Diana… claro que no. –ella contesta nerviosa

-Luna acaso… tu. Que rayos hiciste Luna. Sé que tú eres la única que podía crear un sello de este tipo. Cómo pudiste.

-Artemis…. Jamás pensé que Helios haría esto, pensé que él lo usaría contra Black. Yo velo por el futuro que hemos visto en el siglo XXXI. Además no puedo permitir que ellas se rebelen en contra de Serena.

-Estas escuchándote. Piensas que las chicas se rebelaran contra Serena.

-Porque ellas obedecen a Black a ciegas. Incluso la pequeña dama. Se enamoró de ese bastardo Kaioshin.

En el campo de Batalla el par de Kaioshin se burla de la suerte de los humanos en especial de Helios.

-es increíble las estupideces que hacen los humanos por el sentimiento que llaman amor. Jajajajaja. –Black se burla presumidamente.

-cumpliste muy bien tu propósito Mortal. Sin ti no hubiéramos estado preparados para eliminar a las Sailor Scouts.

-malditos… - Helios se toma el brazo y mira con profundo resentimiento al par de Kaioshin.

-tú fuiste un estúpido al tener una alianza con nosotros. Eras una herramienta descartable nunca fuiste nuestro aliado.

-te equivocaste al pretender ser uno de nosotros.

-y también pensar que Black es nuestro enemigo. Cuando él siempre fue nuestro aliado.

-¡Mentirosos!

En ese instante Chibiusa se enfada y aumenta su ki para liberarse del sello y arremeter con una gran velocidad para golpear a Zamasu en el rostro, este cae lejos formando un surco en el camino, sin embargo Goku Black usa la teletransportacion para darle un topetazo que la manda a un edificio, se forma un cráter a lo que Zamasu quien se recuperó del golpe bloquea su camino y acercarse a ella.

-dime… muchacha. Porque estas tan interesada en nuestro aliado.

-¿acaso te enamoraste de tu verdugo vil mortal? – Black sonríe presumidamente mientras camina hacia Zamasu y Chibiusa.

-¿te gustaría saber quién es en verdad Black? Le cuentas tu o yo. Zamasu.

-le contare yo. –Goku Black le sonríe de forma despectiva a Chibiusa.

-jamás les creeré. Ustedes no lo conocen.

-Jajaja. Escapando a la realidad. Pequeña. Te diré todo, sobre Black o mejor dicho. Sobre Kibou Genji.

Las chicas se sorprenden incluso los gatos en el cuartel ya que jamás pensaron que Black tendría ese nombre, sin embargo la sorpresa de Chibiusa es diferente.

-no puede ser…. El jamás le diría su nombre, su tesoro a alguien como tú. – ella le mira furiosa.

-Pues como te parece que sí lo hizo podría decirse que es como un socio o compañero y eso no es nada. Nos admira tanto que con solo una orden, él fue capaz de masacrar a todos sus amigos de la patrulla del tiempo.

-Es muy inteligente en ejecutar sus planes, se infiltra en el grupo para saber tus debilidades y fortalezas, después el da la estocada final. De verdad creíste que te ayudaría en el torneo, de verdad creíste que te amaría.

Chibiusa baja la cabeza escondiendo su rostro.

-que sucede… mocosa vas a llorar. –este activa su cuchilla de ki. –de verdad creíste que él te amaba. – este atraviesa a Zamasu con la cuchilla de ki y penetrar el estómago de Chibiusa sin embargo es detenido.

Ambos Zamasu se asombran al ver que la cuchilla de ki es detenida por la mano de Chibiusa, no obstante su mano empieza a gotear sangre.

-¡Sailor Chibi-Moon! Las chicas gritan su nombre… preocupadas por ver gotas de sangre.

Chibiusa levanta el rostro y mira a ambos Kaioshin decidida, Black trata de regresar su espada pero Chibiusa se lo impide.

-Mocosa…. Como te atreves….

Ella con la otra mano toma la cuchilla de Ki para alzar a ambos y girar varias veces sobre sí misma y lanzarlos a una gran altura.

-Super Meditación Lunar.

De sus manos una gran onda de energía choca contra ellos generando una gran explosión que retumba todo el lugar. Sin embargo Goku Black aumenta su ki mostrando que uso a Zamasu para reducir los daños a unas pocas heridas leves. Sin embargo Black se muestra enfadado.

-Mocosa….

Black arremete contra Chibiusa con un puñetazo pero ella le detiene su golpe para acercarse a este y darle un fuerte rodillazo en el estómago, provocando que este escupa sangre y le da un puñetazo que lo manda a un edificio, Zamasu le lanza bolas de energía pero Chibiusa saca sus alas para aumentar su velocidad de vuelo y sorprender a Zamasu con una gran arremetida que lo saca de balance y tomarlo de su mano para girar a gran velocidad.

-Huracán de la Luna.

Se forma un tornado de color rosa que lo manda a Zamasu contra el suelo creando un gran agujero, sin embargo Goku Black le da un topetazo con sus dos manos pero Chibiusa con sus alas logra aterrizar suavemente. Zamasu y Black arremeten contra ella, Chibiusa conecta un golpe en Goku Black pero Zamasu con su ataque logra cortarle un poco de cabello. Chibiusa lo aleja con una bola de energía, pero Black en su impulso asalta a Chibiusa con un puñetazo en el rostro y Zamasu detrás trata de derribarla con una patada, Chibiusa hace una voltereta esquivándola, sin embargo…

-eres mía.

Con su cuchilla de Ki, Black planeaba hacerle un corte en el estómago pero es derribado por una patada de Lita que lo manda lejos creando un surco en la tierra.

-maldita….

-Rapsodia invernal.

Ella lanza su ataque congelando por completo a Zamasu, sin embargo Zamasu usa su poder para quitarse del Hielo.

-Juhh ese ata…

Antes de terminar su frase recibe una doble patada de Lita y Chibiusa que lo mandan hasta un edificio.

-toma esto… -Lita planeaba atacarlo con una bola de energía sin embargo es detenida por Chibiusa y Amy. -Por qué me detienen…

-Él es inmortal Lita, los ataques de energía no funcionan con él.

-Inmortal… pero como… es posible.

-supongo que esos tipos usaron las Super Esferas para ser inmortales.

-el tipo de negro no es inmortal, Amy. Tenemos que derrotarlo primero a él y encontrar una forma de derrotar a ese presumido verde. No es muy fuerte, el solo es inmortal y no puedes hacerle daño. –Chibiusa comenta a Amy la situación.

-entiendo… supongo que tendríamos que usar una técnica de sellado, pero será temporal. Pequeña dama tus manos… - ella se ve sorprendida al ver que las manos de Chibiusa están lastimadas y las cura de inmediato.

-muchas gracias Mercury.

-Sabes, Chibiusa. No les creas nada de lo que digan. Sé que el vendrá y nos explicara todo.

-Lo sé.

Helios quien vio el gran valor con que Chibiusa peleo contra el par que los traciano se muestra arrepentido por lo que hizo. A lo que Darién se le acerca.

-Estas arrepentido.

-mucho… Príncipe. Yo fui un estúpido. Creí que ellos cumplirían mi deseo pero…. fui traicionado. Jamás pensé que ellos estarían aliados con Black.

-Como hago para liberar el sello de las Sailor Scouts.

-Príncipe présteme su fuerza.

Darién le da un poco de su energía a lo que Helios libera el sello, las chicas son liberadas y estas se levantan para mirar a Helios enfadadas en especial Haruka y Michiru.

-Como te atreviste a encerrarnos con ese sello. –Haruka regaña a Helios.

-Lo siento… perdónenme Sailor Scouts…. Pensé que ellos no les harían ningún daño… pero…

-Debería de acabar contigo. –Haruka molesta intenta apuntarle una bola de energía pero Darién se interpone.

-No lo hagas… sé que el cometió un error, pero fue honesto al admitirlo.

-Su error casi nos costó la vida príncipe. –Michiru le refuta con seriedad y se une a Haruka para atacar a Helios. –Príncipe apártese.

-No lo hagas… Si lo haces la pequeña dama tendrá una herida en su corazón.

-Aceptare mi destino es lo menos que me merezco, si quieren destruirme lo acepto. –sin embargo Hotaru ignora a Darién y le da una cachetada.

-No lo has entendido. Eres especial para Chibiusa… yo también. – ella se coloca la mano en el corazón. - todos nosotros. Ella está luchando para proteger la tierra contra esos tipos que te traicionaron y dudas que ella pueda perdonarte, que nosotras podamos perdonarte. Si te has equivocado repara tu error.

-tienes razón….

-Dinos como vencer a Zamasu. – Rei le pregunta a Helios.

-La única forma es quitarle su inmortalidad. Con las Super Esferas del dragón.

-eso es imposible. Son el premio del torneo del poder. –Haruka afirma con preocupación.

Goku Black y Zamasu caminan hacia las tres Sailor Scouts.

-juhh… los dioses como nosotros pueden incluso tener un pequeño contratiempo.

-es verdad Kibou regresara pronto y cuando lo haga.

-todo será más fácil. Los mortales que recibieron la inteligencia como un regalo no pueden darse cuenta de sus errores. Es por eso que yo como el nuevo dios de este mundo…

-Lita a quien escoges.

-al tipo que se parece a Son Goku. Chibiusa.

-eso me deja al idiota megalómano.

-Chibiusa…. No desperdicies mucha energía con él. Trata de golpearlo y no arrojes energía. Lita… ese tipo sabe usar la teletransportacion así que necesito que lo presiones. Traten de separarlos y eviten que se reúnan tienen una gran química al pelear juntos. – Amy con sus antifaces analiza a los enemigos. – Si encuentro una debilidad se las diré.

-Si. -Ambas responden aumentando su ki en Estado Eternal para asaltar a Zamasu y Goku Black, formándose un gran estruendo.

Es entonces que de la nada aparecen Peru, Heles y Sour que llegaron gracias a la teletransportacion de Peru.

-uhh hemos llegado. Pero…. porque la ciudad está en llamas.

Mina y las chicas que estaban cerca se sorprenden de ver a Heles en el planeta.

-Heles-sama…. Que gusto verla. – Mina saluda a Heles de forma alegre.

-he venido por ustedes. Acaso hicieron esto.

Las chicas y Darién niegan con sus manos firmemente, a lo que Sour le muestra la batalla que está aconteciendo.

-ya veo… Lita y alguien más está peleando contra... esperen ese sujeto no se parece a Son Goku.

-Si. Pero… no creo que sea ese tipo. Su ki tiene un aura diferente. –Rei se muestra segura de su afirmación.

-por qué están pasando estas cosas justo cuando va a empezar el torneo del poder. –Heles se muestra nerviosa.

-No se preocupe tenemos 12 horas para encontrar una forma de derrotarlos.

-No tenemos doce horas. Tenemos solo una hora. Si no vamos a la arena de combate perderemos y nuestro universo será destruido.

-¡Que!

Zamasu y Goku Black amenazan con destruir la tierra y para completar Heles-sama llega al planeta para informar que el torneo del poder se ha adelantado y solo les queda una hora para presentarse en la plataforma.


	39. Capitulo 38 Una batalla dificil

Capítulo 17. Una batalla dificil. Sailor Scouts vs Goku Black y Zamasu.

Las Sailor Scouts están temerosas ante el anuncio de Heles de que el torneo del poder se ha adelantado.

-Cómo es posible.

-Universo 7. Ellos han reunido a su equipo de peleadores y con ellos los universos 11, 6, 10, 4 e incluso el nueve. –Heles confirma de quien se trata.

-Entiendo. Ellos piensan que somos una amenaza, pero porque Black-sama, no estará en el torneo. –Amy reflexiona sobre la situación.

-no lo sé. Pero tendremos que ir al planeta Supremo ahora mismo.

-No podemos. Lita y Chibiusa están luchando, además… Pluto no ha vuelto.

-Que… - Heles se impresiona. –pero sin ella el equipo está incompleto.

-Solo tenemos que confiar que ellos regresaran. –Rei tranquiliza a la diosa de la destrucción.

En el corredor del tiempo, Setsuna escuchaba las acusaciones de Black que hizo a través del tiempo, con sorpresa a pesar de que sabía su pecado jamás pensó que repetiría tantas veces.

-10 Son Goku asesinados, 14 Trunks eliminados, has destruido la tierra del universo 7, 7 veces. Ese es el informe de nuestra Reina Serenity. – la Sailor Plut anciana lee el informe presentado.

-y eso no es todo. –hablo Amy con el traje de Sailor Plut. Aquí dice que…. No puede ser… el… el… asesino a dos Zeno-sama.

Al escuchar el informe, las chicas estaban anonadadas, la Sailor Plut anciana le recrimina a Setsuna el por qué no lo detuvo.

-Por qué no lo detuviste. Lo has tenido en tu universo durante un mes y no hiciste nada contra él.

-Por qué en Black-sama confió. Nosotras enfrentamos una situación crítica. El torneo del poder. No sé por qué ustedes no piensan que esta situación es crítica. Debido a Trunks nuestro nivel de mortalidad es menor a 3. Por eso él nos entrenó durante 4 años para que ganáramos el torneo del poder.

-Eres una ilusa Sailor Pluto número 14. Es imposible que ustedes puedan ganarle al hilo conductor de la historia. Son Goku, el Saiyajin más fuerte de la historia. –afirma la Sailor Plut anciana. – es mejor que enfrentes tu destino, es una lástima pero el universo 7 debe triunfar, pero no te preocupes. Por su deseo serán revividos.

-como… -Setsuna es detenida por Kibou.

-¿Somos ilusos al desafiar al hilo conductor de la historia? – este comenta de manera taciturna al consejo de las Plut. - Alguna de ustedes se han preguntado si existe ese hilo conductor y de existir se trata de Son Goku.

-Nuestra Reina nos lo dijo. Son Goku es el Saiyajin más fuerte de la historia.

-comprendo quien les dio ese informe. Por qué solo los patrulleros rango A, S o Z pueden tener esa información pero esta desactualizada.

-no me digas que….

-Este es mi recuento. 20 Son Goku eliminados, 29 Trunks asesinados, 0 tierras destruidas, 3 Zeno-sama decapitados. Quien sea el que le dio esas estadísticas, es una idiota. Me imagino que fue Sailor Moon patrullera del tiempo. Me repugna que la gran Reina de Tokio de Cristal ahora es el triste borrego de esa miserable Kaioshin.

-Respeta a nuestra Reina. –todas las Sailor Pluto excepto Setsuna le replican al Kaioshin.

-Ok. Ok. Pero no se les hace raro. No tienen una ley que ordena que la Reina no podía salir de Tokio de cristal sin ser acompañada de sus Sailor Scouts.

Todas se ven impresionadas al escuchar a Kibou y este sonríe presumidamente.

-No les parece extraño. Han pasado mínimo 3 años desde que Sailor Moon patrullera del tiempo, no ha regresado a su tiempo. Eso significa que…

-como lo sabes… que ella no ha regresado a su tiempo.

-por qué hace 3 años tuve mi último encuentro con Sailor Moon patrullera del tiempo.

-Mientes. Eres un mentiroso. Tú no conoces a ni una sola de nuestras Reinas. – exclamo con ira la Sailor Pluto anciana.

-Digamos que entrenarla fue mi examen de graduación. – sonríe presumidamente. – entonces aun piensan que no conozco a su Reina. Conozco a Serena Tsukino como la palma de mi mano. Eso es porque ¡Yo tuve que cargar con su dolor!

-su dolor. Tú no sabes nada. – Se enfada Sailor Plut Amy. – No conoces a Serena, que dolor haría que nuestra Reina tenga que recurrir a ti.

-Con el dolor de cometer un gran mal y con ello garantizar el mayor bien, a todos en Tokio de Cristal.

En el campo de batalla con Lita en acción los Kaioshin pierden la ventaja de combinar sus ataques.

-Tsk… Ahora veo por qué ese humano dijo que eras la Sailor Scout más fuerte.

Goku Black es arrastrado por Lita que estaba superándolo en fuerza bruta, sin embargo este trato de darle un rodillazo pero Lita también a lo cual el primero aprovecho para soltarse, este trata de usar la teletransportacion pero Lita se lo impide lanzando una bola de energía y presionándolo con una ráfaga de puñetazos.

-No te emociones.

Este logra hacerle retroceder para luego ambos chocar sus puños creando una onda de presión que destroza varios edificios. Por otra parte Chibiusa con su ritmo frenético y ráfaga de Jabs domina a Zamasu, quien recibe los golpes con una sonrisa a lo que Chibiusa le da un fuerte puñetazo que lo manda al suelo. Zamasu se levanta y se sacude el polvo.

-Dígame pequeña princesa, acaso me golpeas mientras tratas de pensar en una estrategia. Jajaja. Acaso tu escasa inteligencia no puede comprender que es imposible que puedas vencer… – recibe un puñetazo de Chibiusa en el rostro. –maldita mortal…

Este trata de atacarla con su espada de ki pero Chibiusa esquiva sus ataques fácilmente y conecta un gancho de derecha y lo patea como si fuera un balón.

En el otro mundo Serena observaba la situación en calma.

-estoy impresionada Chibiusa y Lita son muy fuertes. Pero por que no pueden dañar a ese tipo de verde.

-eso es porque él es inmortal Serena.

-eso significa que nunca puede morir. Hay algún método para matar a un inmortal.

-solo hay un método. – este se alegra al ver a Heles en el planeta. –que bien. Heles-sama está en la tierra. Tenemos una salvación.

-Ahhh… no lo entiendo Kaiosama. Por qué esa chica que salió con Darién es nuestra salvación.

-tenemos esperanza Serena. Rápido hay que comunicarnos con tus amigas.

En el campo de batalla Goku Black usa su Cuchilla de Ki para lastimar a Lita pero ella esquiva todos sus ataques y conecta un puñetazo en el rostro. Este usa su Cuchilla de Ki pero Lita logra bloquearlo.

-Tsk…

-te digo cuál es tu error.

-mi error. Jajaja. No sabes nada humana.

-Tu error es creer que el poder lo es todo.

Ella le da una patada en el estómago que lo manda lejos a lo que Lita de nuevo vuelve a arremeter contra él.

-(acaso está siendo arrinconado por esa humana).

Zamasu usa su velocidad y ataca a Lita con un puñetazo, cuando iba a darle una patada Chibiusa quien uso la teletransportacion, le toma de la pierna y lo arroja al suelo pero este sonríe.

-Jajajajaja… acaso no lo entiendes… Hu…

Chibiusa apareció con un poderoso codazo en el esternón de Zamasu que le apaga las luces. Goku Black le arroja una bola de energía pero Lita repele su ataque.

-No puedes derrotarme. Humana.

Goku Black aumenta su ki a lo que ambos arremeten contra el otro en el choque una luz resplandece, donde al final ambos quedan detrás del otro. Goku Black sonríe presumidamente mostrando su cuchilla de ki, algunas plumas de Lita caen al suelo.

-Jajajajaja… lo ves Humana… no puedes…

No obstante el ojo de derecho de Goku Black observa como su vista se vuelve rojo carmesí, este sorprendido se toca su frente donde su sangre, mejor dicho la sangre del cuerpo de Son Goku brotaba, este mira furioso a Lita.

-Maldita Humana.

-te mereces eso y más bastardo cobarde.

-despreciable humana. Ka… me… ha…. Me... ¡Ha!

-centella relampagueante de Júpiter. Resuena.

El Kamehameha Rose de Goku Black y la centella relampagueante de Lita chocan formando un gran cráter.

-Jajaja… no puedes derrotarme. Mortal.

Este aumenta la intensidad, pero Chibiusa quien se coloca al lado de Lita decide apoyarla.

-Es nuestra oportunidad Lita.

-Si.

-Ataque del Corazón Relampagueante.

Chibiusa apoya con su ataque de corazón donde ahora la bola de energía se convierte en un corazón rodeada de dos óvalos que superan el ataque de Black y destruyendo el área circundante donde se encontraba Black, formando una explosión.

-lo hicimos. –Lita y Chibiusa se alegran por haberlo derrotado sin embargo… - no puede ser…

Un tornado dispersa el humo de la explosión revelando que Goku Black con heridas no obstante el aún sigue de pie pero con una mirada muy seria y desafiante.

-no le hicimos nada. Acaso será inmortal.

-No. Chicas. – Rei interviene con su reflexión. – a simple vista, el no parece gravemente lastimado pero en el plano espiritual, está gravemente herido en su orgullo de guerrero. En su mirada hay frustración.

Zamasu después de un rato despierta y se sacude la cabeza.

-Tsk… esa maldita… no pensé que pudiera ponerme a dormir. Que….

Zamasu llega hasta Goku Black y al verlo herido, vuelve su mirada hacia Lita y Chibiusa, y rechinar sus dientes en señal de profunda molestia para curar a Goku Black quien poco a poco sus heridas empezaban a cerrarse.

-No lo permitiré.

Chibiusa con un puñetazo arroja a Zamasu lejos.

-Mocosa. Muere.

Goku Black planeaba rebanarla con su cuchilla pero Lita le toma con sus manos.

-encárgate del verde. Sailor Chibi-Moon.

-Si. – ella se aleja para buscar a Zamasu.

-Estúpida... crees que puedes vencerme.

-No lo creo. Estoy segura de poder vencerte.

-cállate.

Este le da una patada que la obliga a retroceder sin embargo Goku Black se eleva a los cielos a lo que Lita le sigue, sin embargo Goku Black se mostraba aun desafiante.

-creo saber cómo fue posible que incrementaras tu nivel de esta manera tan exagerada. Eres incluso más fuerte que esa idiota de Sailor Moon con quien luche.

-Ella es una de mis amigas y mi princesa. Si vuelves a insultarla lo lamentaras.

-entiendo… es la ira e indignación verdad. Pero lo que no sabes es que yo soy el ser que guarda mayor rencor en este mundo. – este aumenta su ki para sacar su espada de ki. Ira hacia los mortales que se atreven a ultrajar el universo y mi indignación hacia los dioses incapaces de comprender su descaro. Lo tengo usare mi odio hacia mi yo más débil que fue derrotado por una simple mortal. – este se introduce su espada de Ki en su mano. Jajajajaja… Jajaja.

-Lita atácalo. –Haruka anima a Lita a atacarlo.

Sin embargo Goku Black saca una guadaña y sonríe de manera engreída.

-observa esto Secuaz. Al poner toda mi fuerza, he conseguido este poder. Como el sentimiento de ira es el origen de la fuerza, entonces soy inven…

-estas equivocado. No tienes la más mínima idea de lo que hace invencible a un guerrero. – Lita de manera seria le refuta la afirmación al Kaioshin de ropas oscuras.

-acaso pretendes contrariar mi revelación vil mortal.

-No entiendes que es el deseo de superación de mejorarte a ti mismo cada día. Yo deseo proteger a mis amigas, mi familia y al chico del que me enamorare por eso me supero todos los días y esa es la diferencia entre tú y yo.

-Jajaja… eres igual de estúpida y cursi que esa idiota de Sailor Moon. Está bien. Te demostrare el poder de mi ira. Corta. –este usa su guadaña para lanzar un ataque de energía pero Lita lo esquiva fácilmente.

-Jahh… eso lo puedo esquivar fácilmente perdedor.

Goku Black sonríe y con una señal le indica mirar detrás de ella. Ella le da una mirada y se asombra al ver lo que este provoco.

-no puede ser…

Las Sailor Scouts, Heles, Peru y Sour además de los habitantes de la tierra observan impactados el fenómeno creado por Goku Black. En el cuartel general Luna, Artemis y Diana estaban asustados.

-no puede ser… como lo hizo. – Luna se muestra asustada.

-Es otra brecha dimensional. –Artemis lo afirma.

-entonces ese sujeto es como Demigra.

-No Diana. – Artemis se muestra preocupado. – esto es mucho peor. Es como si todos los problemas habidos y por haber se juntaran el día de hoy. El torneo del poder, la aparición de esos dos, la ausencia de Setsuna y Black. Alguien está moviendo los hilos y quieren que perdamos. Hay que ir con ellas.

-espera Artemis. Chicas…. Una brecha dimensional se ha formado. – Luna avisa a las chicas del peligro.

-lo sabemos. Luna. Pero tenemos que confiar en ellas. Este combate es muy difícil y lo mejor que podemos hacer es no estorbarles. Han pasado 10 minutos del tiempo límite. Creamos en ellas. – Amy afirma su confianza en sus dos amigas.

Zamasu al contemplar la brecha dimensional se ríe a grandes carcajadas.

-Jajajajaja… es verdad al enfrentar a enemigos fuertes, se nos impulsa a superar nuestros límites, consiguiendo el poder de juzgar a cualquier existencia, no lo crees Sailor Chibi-Moon. – este gira pero es golpeado en el rostro a lo que Zamasu retrocede.

-ya estoy harta de escucharte. Justicia esto, justicia lo otro. Eres tan pedante y confiado por ser inmortal, si no fuera por eso ya te hubiera derrotado hace mucho. Supongo que es hora de hacerte dormir de nuevo.

-de verdad piensas conseguirlo. Señorita. Solo tuviste suerte. Acaso tratas de reunir el poco de ingenio para intentar derrotarme y conseguir lo imposible. Es típico de ustedes los humanos.

-(no tengo alternativa, tengo que paralizarlo, es temporal pero nos dará el tiempo suficiente para acabar con el tipo de negro). – ella se prepara pero Zamasu trata de cortarla sin embargo ella le toma de la mano, a lo que ella escucha una voz.

-Chibiusa... Chibiusa…. Estas allí.

-Mama…

-juhh acaso estas alucinan… - Chibiusa le da un patada a Zamasu que lo hace retroceder.

-que quieres… Serena. Estoy ocupada.

Serena quien se comunica por medio de Kaiosama con solo su hija, hace pucheros.

-y así me recibes… tendre que enseñarte modales en el futuro.

-No tengo tiempo para tus tonterías. Estoy peleando contra un inmortal.

-Lo sé. Por eso Serena Tsukino la guerrera más fuerte tiene una idea.

Zamasu le da un puñetazo a Chibiusa quien estaba distraída, arrojándola a un edificio.

-cuidado….

-ay ta tai… - Chibiusa se acaricia la cabeza y hace pucheros. Ves lo que hiciste. Serena Tonta.

-lo siento. Vaya quien hubiera pensado que al hacerte adulta te has vuelto tan malhumorada.

-Claro que estoy malhumorada, porque estoy luchando contra un tipo que no puedo dañar. Si no vas a ayudar entonces no molestes.

-Entonces no te diré como derrotarlo.

-lo dices en serio.

-Si. Más bien Kaiosama se le ocurrió este método para derrotarlo, pero necesitamos a Mina y Hotaru, ya sabes a que me refiero verdad.

-es verdad. Como no se me ocurrió. Gracias Serena. – Chibiusa sonríe confiada ante Zamasu.

-acaso has estado alucinando durante la batalla. Tal vez es la desesperación de luchar contra un dios inmortal. Acaso eres estúpida al pretender hacer lo imposible.

Chibiusa con una sonrisa expande sus alas para usar su velocidad y golpear varias veces a Zamasu, este sonríe presumidamente.

-es inútil… soy inmortal.

Con una patada zancadilla, Zamasu pierde el balance y es atrapado por Chibiusa en una sumisión.

-que…. Crees que esto funcionara. – este trata de liberarse pero sus brazos no podían zafarse del candado en el que Chibiusa lo tiene. –suéltame vil mortal.

-que sucede. El dios todopoderoso e inmortal no puede zafarse del agarre de una chica. Qué vergüenza.

Aunque Chibiusa logro controlar a Zamasu, Lita tiene problemas contra Goku Black, ya que este invoco a varios clones.

-Tsk… eres un tramposo. – ella le da una patada a un clon desvaneciéndose pero es atacada por otro que bloquea con un codazo en el estómago.

-que sucede… no dijiste que eras más fuerte que yo, por tu deseo de superación y el de proteger a tus seres queridos. Que pasa… Inútil, acaso tu deseo ya sucumbió ante mi ira.

-Estúpido. – ella aumenta su ki y expande sus manos para lanzar varias bolas de energía de color reduciendo a los clones a humo rosa y darle un puñetazo a Goku Black que alcanzo a defenderse con su guadaña.

-juhh tonta. – del humo un clon logra alejarla de Black y una docena de ellos se junta para doblegarla, sin embargo Lita logra derrotar a 6 pero estos se multiplican.

-no puede ser…

Estos arremeten contra ella en montonera pero…

-Tierra tiembla.

-Reflejo Submarino.

-Saeta de Marte. Enciéndete.

-Rapsodia invernal de Mercurio.

Los 4 ataques destruyen a todos los clones de Goku Black, este desciende al suelo y les apunta con su guadaña.

-idiotas… han apresurado el momento de su muerte.

-No eres tú el que lo apresuro. – Michiru le responde de forma engreída.

-que…

Darién se teletransporta en ese instante y toma a Goku Black en un candado a su garganta.

-Vas a morir Bastardo.

Este aumenta su ki en una descarga de electricidad y empezar a reunir energía para explotar junto con él.

-no podrás escapar de esta explosión.

-juhh crees que estoy temblando.

Uno de los clones arroja una bola de energía a Darién a lo que Black le da un codazo que lo manda a volar.

-muere escoria humana. – cuando este iba a dispararle con su bola de energía es repelida por otra de Júpiter. – Tsk….

Lita carga a Tuxedo Mask para luego todos rodear a Goku Black quien estaba tranquilo y aplaudiéndoles.

-bien... hecho Sailor Scouts han logrado durar poco más de unos minutos, pero poco a poco se verá la diferencia de nuestros poderes.

Las Sailor Scouts son rodeadas por los clones de Black que los supera en número. Zamasu quien seguía intentando zafarse de Chibiusa se frustra.

-suéltame maldita mortal.

-hemos llegado hasta tu castigo. Supongo que no las conoces. Ella es Sailor Venus y ella es Sailor Saturn, ellas serán las que te derrotaran Zamasu.

-pero si tu… entiendo. – Mina sonríe presumidamente y observa a Hotaru para guiñarle el ojo a lo que Hotaru asiente con la cabeza.

-Jajajajaja…. Esas patéticas Sailor Scouts. Ese es tu plan depender de tus amigas. Jajajajaja… que patético.

-Atadura de amor de Venus.

Ella con hilos de energía captura a Zamasu y este sonríe presumidamente e intenta zafarse con su fuerza pero nota que su energía estaba siendo absorbida.

-que….

-Jajaja… no puedes hacer nada ante las ataduras de la diosa del amor.

-Ser ridículo y despreciable no te atrevas a usar el título de dios tan… - recibe un rodillazo en la espalda por parte de Chibiusa.

-ya cállate dios pedante. Hotaru encárgate de él.

-Si pequeña dama. – ella incrementa su ki para convertirse en Super Sailor Saturn y apuntar con su mano a Zamasu.

-Jajajajaja… que harás... pequeña niña.

Es entonces que Heles se le une a Sailor Saturn apuntando con su mano.

-Heles-sama.

-Él te lo enseño verdad.

-Si.

-Esfera de la destrucción. – de sus manos Hotaru y Heles crean una esfera de la destrucción y se une a la otra para formar una esfera más grande y encerrar a Zamasu en ella.

-que… no… no puede ser. ¡Guahhh!

Por otro lado Goku Black nota algo que lo hizo sudar frio.

-que no puede ser… el ki de Zamasu no solo está disminuyendo si no… su existencia está desapareciendo. –este usa la teletransportacion para desaparecer.

Lita y los demás logran derrotar a los clones pero cuando pensaban que se regenerarían estos desaparecen.

-que sucedió.

Amy usa analiza la situación con su antifaz para dar una conclusión. - ese tipo desapareció y con él la brecha.

-Chicas... ya sé dónde está. – Darién les grita a todas para hacer la teletransportacion y aparecer frente a Goku Black quien es desafiado por Chibiusa.

-malditas que le hicieron a Zamasu. – este grita furioso al ver a su homologo a punto de desaparecer.

-Lo que se merece. – Heles le responde a Goku Black desafiante. – no tenemos tiempo para jugar contigo gusano, así que te destruiré. – ella prepara otra esfera de la destrucción.

-Osas desafiarme diosa inútil, Tormenta de Redención. – Este con su guadaña manda un gran viento recio que manda a volar a las Sailor Scouts.

-Chibiusa…

-Si.

Lita y Chibiusa juntan sus manos para hacer un campo de energía que protege a todos. Sour con su báculo defendió a Heles-sama, sin embargo la esfera de la destrucción es mandada a volar y esta explota. Zamasu es liberado donde se muestra graves heridas que se reconstruyen rápidamente, sudando frio se reúne con su aliado sin embargo su homologo Goku Black no está muy contento.

-mira en qué estado tan deplorable te dejaron Zamasu. Que rayos te sucedió.

-estas Sailor Scouts no son las simple escorias que destrozamos ese día. Tal vez ese bastardo nos traiciono, da igual. Si no ejecutamos el plan B, nuestros sueños podrían esfumarse como gotas de roció.

-supongo que no tenemos alternativa. – este mira al grupo que los desafía. – se acabó, se acabaron los juegos Sailor Scouts. Es hora de mostrarles el castigo que nosotros los dioses, reservamos a los seres inferiores que reinciden en su profanación.

-Este es nuestro momento.

-Despreciables formas de vida. –añade Goku Black.

-Inclínense ante el poder de nuestro resplandor. – este se quita su arcillo.

-No puede ser…. No serán capaces de hacerlo. – Peru se muestra nervioso.

Zamasu se coloca el arcillo en la otra oreja a lo que las Sailor Scouts están confundidas.

-ellos se fusionaran. – Peru confirma el plan del par de Kaioshin malvados.

Zamasu y Goku Black se unen para formar un gran resplandor.

-a que te refieres. – Lita pregunta. - Solo son los pendientes que usa Black.

-Que no se los dijo. –Pregunta Heles enfadada. -Los pendientes Potara, los tesoros de los supremos Kaiosama, con ellos se unen no solo dos individuos, sino que el poder de su unión se multiplica 10 veces.

-que… pero nosotras no lo sabíamos. Él dijo que no había necesidad ya que en el torneo no se pueden utilizar. –Mina se justifica por su desconocimiento.

-Black es un idiota…

-No le diga idiota a Black-sama… Heles-sama.

Es entonces que el resplandor de su fusión termina para mostrarse a un ser rodeado de una luz.

-esta forma es justicia. – aparece su mano derecha. – esta forma es el mundo. – aparece su mano izquierda y con él su forma. Venérenlo, adórenlo. Este noble y sublime dios, se ha convertido en el más poderoso. Yo soy Zamasu.

El dios Zamasu ha surgido más poderoso que nunca, será posible que las Sailor Scouts podrán derrotarlo, faltan 40 minutos para el torneo del poder.


	40. Capitulo 39 La esperanza de la princesa

Capítulo 18. La esperanza de la princesa. Kibou llega a la batalla.

Zamasu se ha fusionado y su poder no solo se ha unido si no que se ha multiplicado por 10 veces, las chicas miran al nuevo dios, a lo que Luna, Artemis y Diana llegan al lugar. Helios no puede ver a Luna por el error que ha cometido.

-lo siento Luna… yo...

-Eso ahora no es importante Helios. –Le contesta la gata negra. –no tenemos tiempo, faltan 40 minutos para el torneo del poder.

-Querrás decir 38 minutos. –Le corrige Sour.

Al ver que queda poco tiempo, Heles decide intervenir.

-No tenemos tiempo para tratar contigo, estorbo. – ella arremete rápidamente pero Zamasu invoca un halo a lo que esta retrocede. Que… pero si eso es….

-Jajaja… una diosa tan débil como tú, no es rival para mí y la fuerza divina que poseo. – el ki de este empieza a materializarse para crear una ave de rapiña mucho más grande que la anterior batalla con Goku y Vegeta. – ha llegado la hora de crear una nueva era en este planeta. Huracán de redención.

Con el batir de sus alas la ave de rapiña lanza un viento huracanado fue tan potente el ataque que su circunferencia quedo como una zona baldía con pocos edificios circundantes a lo que Sour las había protegido con su báculo. Zamasu rechine un poco los dientes a lo que Heles se adelanta.

-eres una pérdida de tiempo Zamasu. Hakai. –Heles estaba a punto de destruirlo pero Sour le detiene. - ¿Por qué me detienes Sour?

-Usted puede exagerar con el Hakai y destruir la ciudad que ellas buscan proteger Heles-sama.

Mina y Amy asienten a lo que ambas miran a las demás Sailor Scouts.

-Chicas plan Z.

-estás hablando de ese plan Z. – señala Haruka.

-Saben que solo es temporal verdad. –Michiru les muestra los peligros de esa técnica. –además ese sujeto es inmortal.

-Por eso Chibiusa y Lita lo atacaran con toda su fuerza y lo derrotaran con la meditación Lunar. Es la única forma. – Mina les dice.

-Chicas yo podría usar el mafuba.

-no creo que eso sirva, Darién. Ese sujeto tiene un ki muy poderoso, además no tenemos una urna recuerdas.

-tienes razón.

-esa hora chicas.

-Sea lo que harán, yo quiero ser parte. –contesta Heles.

-Heles-sama por favor protéjanos, mientras reunamos la energía.

Heles se coloca delante de las chicas, a lo que Tuxedo Mask toca a Lita y Chibiusa para desaparecer, Haruka y Michiru se encuentran en el centro a lo que Mina, Hotaru se colocan a la derecha, Amy y Rei a la izquierda, formando dos líneas.

-Plan Z.

Colocando sus manos formando un rectángulo de arcoíris, las Sailor siguen en su plan. Zamasu se ve intrigado pero no es un tonto como para darles una pequeña esperanza.

-No se los permitiré. – Zamasu empieza a atacarlas con la luz de la absolución pero Heles con bolas de energía repele los rayos impidiendo que toquen a las chicas.

-ahora… -Mina grita dando la señal.

Chibiusa y Lita aumenta su energía al mismo nivel para luego expandir sus alas e ir a máxima velocidad.

-más rápido Chicas. – Mina las anima a superar la velocidad.

Chibiusa y Lita aumentan su velocidad y al cruzar al mismo tiempo por el campo de energía reciben un Super impulso a lo que en cuestión de unos instantes traspasan el ave de rapiña desapareciéndola.

-que... no puede ser.

Este apenas se da cuenta que las Sailor llegaron no puede evitar recibir un doble puñetazo en su estómago.

-Guahhh…

-Hasta nunca Zamasu. –ambas reúnen de su mano izquierda una bola de energía. –Meditación Lunar.

La bola de energía choca contra el cuerpo de Zamasu generando una gran explosión, este cae al suelo observando como su uniforme fue destruido y en su cuerpo aparecen 4 moretones, sin embargo con su inmortalidad Zamasu se levanta y mira con desdén a las chicas deteniendo su ataque doble.

-un dios no es como cualquier otro ser que pueden tocar. Ustedes me observan fijando sus miradas había arriba, yo lo hago hacia abajo, esa es la gran diferencia entre nosotros. – este con sus brazos les traspasa energía queriendo paralizarlas. –y por eso cuando los mortales pretenden tocar a los dioses se les considera pecadores, que merecen la muerte. – las lanza a los cielos. –cuchillas del juicio. – de su halo salen múltiples cuchillas que chocan contra las chicas, dejándolas en el suelo para crear una explosión.

-Sailor Júpiter, Sailor Chibi-Moon. – las chicas se preocupan por sus compañeras.

-Estúpido seudo-dios. – ella tensa su arco y lanza una flecha en el corazón de Zamasu para explotarlo.

-Sugoi… Heles-sama. – Diana se ve impresionada por el ataque de Heles.

Aunque Zamasu por su condición de inmortal logra resistir el ataque.

-vil diosa estúpida. Muere. – este le lanza una bola de energía hacia Peru.

-Ohh no. –Peru se ve preocupado pero.

-Escudo de Cronos. – Hotaru, Michiru y Haruka logran detener el ataque de Zamasu y rechazarlo.

-Jahh eso estuvo cerca.

Heles se mostraba preocupada a lo que Luna lo observa extraño.

-porque ella sintió miedo cuando Zamasu ataco a Peru.

-verán la vida del dios de la destrucción y el Kaioshin están vinculadas. Si matas a uno el otro morirá. – Sour explica a Luna y las chicas la regla.

-es por eso que… Black dijo que no lucharía.

-Por supuesto que no. Él les mintió para que ustedes experimentaran el poder de una diosa de la destrucción y no depender de el en sus batallas. Bueno es lo más plausible. – Sour explica a las chicas las razones de Black.

Zamasu se eleva para mirar el mundo que está juzgando.

-Es verdad lo que dicen. La tierra es el lugar más hermoso de los universos. Un planeta con tal extraordinaria belleza merece ser apreciado y para eso los humanos que viven en él, deben ser exterminados para que la justicia llegue a este mundo, una nueva era donde Zamasu sea el vencedor.

-eso jamás. –Lita y Chibiusa se levantan y se transforman en Sailor Eternal.

-No te permitiremos que conviertas este mundo a tu imagen. – Chibiusa le responde a Zamasu.

-Acaso no lo saben miserables Sailor Scouts. Yo soy el dios más poderoso.

-Patrañas…. Nosotras las Sailor Scouts te venceremos. – Lita le responde incrementando su Ki al máximo.

-Es verdad. Usare todo mi poder contra ti. – Chibiusa se une a Lita incrementando su ki de Sailor Eternal al máximo.

-sus esfuerzos son nulos contra mí. Cuchillas del juicio.

Zamasu lanza varias cuchillas del juicio sin embargo Lita y Chibiusa esquivan los ataques de Zamasu fácilmente y logran llegar al frente de Zamasu, este usa un campo de energía, pero Chibiusa y Lita arremeten con un puñetazo a lo que ambas conectan en cada mejilla del Kaioshin.

-No te olvides de mí. - Heles aparece y logra darle un topetazo juntando sus dos manos, mandando al Kaioshin al suelo.

Zamasu se levanta y al ver que las tres arremeten contra él, Amy observa que de la mano de Zamasu un portal surge y usando sus brazos traspasa los portales, con ellos golpean a Lita, Chibiusa y Heles, donde Heles apenas puede defenderse sin embargo Chibiusa y Lita sufren los golpes al intentar esquivarlos.

-No puede ser… Zamasu también puede hacer que sus golpes atraviesen el espacio. –Peru increpa sobre la técnica de Zamasu.

-Entonces como podrán siquiera acercarse. – Rei se muestra ansiosa.

-Chicas defiéndanse. – Amy utiliza el intercomunicador. Descifrare como derrotar esa técnica.

Chibiusa y Lita obedecen a Amy para tomar una guardia defensiva y evitar que los golpes sean más efectivos, mientras que Amy con sus antifaces analiza los datos de la técnica de Zamasu.

-ya veo… el no atraviesa el tiempo, solo el espacio.

-acaso usa la teletransportacion como Darién.

-No. Esto es un poco más complicado que eso. El usa un portal para atravesar el espacio, reduce la distancia entre él y las chicas. Logrando poder golpear donde quiere. Creo que podría decirse que es un golpe dimensional.

-Caray Amy eres muy inteligente… - Diana está muy impresionada por las capacidades de Amy.

-Ya descifre el patrón. Chicas… sigan mis instrucciones al pie de la letra.

-Si.

-Defiéndanse.

Las chicas se defienden hasta que Amy empieza a leer los patrones de ataque.

-Amy…

-Todavía no.

-No… aun no.

Zamasu empieza a reunir una energía muy fuerte de su halo, Heles empieza a exasperarse al ver que no hay ningún cambio, ella decide arremeter pero Zamasu estaba confiado.

-pronto llegara tu turno Heles.

Heles recibe un golpe de Zamasu que la deja quieta.

-Detrás de Heles, ahora…

-Si.

Las chicas disparan una onda de energía hacia detrás de Heles, ella lo ve como una traición pero un portal se abre la energía es absorbida.

-que…

Esta llega a Zamasu provocando una gran explosión haciéndole retroceder, Heles entonces al ver a Amy comprende que ellas estaban siguiendo un plan, a lo que Heles junto a las chicas arremeten contra Zamasu con bolas de energía haciéndolo retroceder, Heles avanza rápidamente entre la lluvia de energía y golpea a Zamasu, sin embargo este saca la cuchilla de Ki pero Chibiusa y Lita con la teletransportacion de la primera le dan ambos una patada en la cara arrojando a Zamasu al suelo.

-despídete de este mundo.

-deja de fanfarronear.

Este aumenta su ki creando una explosión, logrando levantarse como si nada hubiera pasado. Amy aún sigue con sus antifaces y se muestra un poco frustrada.

-esta batalla es difícil.

-tenemos que confiar en ellas y en Heles-sama. Amy. – Mina desea imprimir de optimismo a Amy.

-Sé que hay que ser optimistas, pero tenemos que encontrar una forma de derrotar a Zamasu antes que empiece el torneo del poder.

-No te preocupes… nosotras ganaremos. Ya sabemos cómo derrotar a Zamasu con el Hakai, solo hay que encontrar el momento correcto y ganaremos. Sé que Setsuna y Black-sama llegaran antes de que empiece el torneo. –Rei anima a Amy.

Zamasu asciende a los cielos, y mira con desafío al grupo.

-Ustedes de verdad piensan que pueden derrotarme. Mortales y dioses luchando juntos, eso es inaceptable y detestable. Estoy cansado de esa osadía Sailor Scouts. Heles... tú también vas a morir por rebajarte a estar junto a los humanos.

-Ya cállate. Tú nunca serás un verdadero dios. En ti no se aprecia ni un síntoma de belleza, todo es robado. Solo ultrajas al universo con tus fechorías.

-Es verdad. Un verdadero dios es alguien que vela, cuida sin quitarles la elección a los humanos. Además nadie te ha dado la autoridad para juzgar a los humanos. – Lita se une a Heles para recriminar a Zamasu.

-Alguien con un corazón tan megalómano como tú, jamás podrá ver las cosas buenas que tienen los humanos, es por eso que tú nunca serás un verdadero dios. – Chibiusa le muestra a Zamasu la verdad de su corazón.

-Estúpidos seres inferiores, se atreven a cuestionar al único y verdadero dios. Yo el dios que ha tomado el cuerpo del mortal Son Goku, he asumido la carga de llevar los pecados de los humanos y de los dioses. Ustedes pagaran por su irreverencia como los estúpidos mortales a quien castigamos. He destruido una gran cantidad de mortales y el próximo será este planeta. Llevare a cabo mi plan cero humanos en este mundo también.

-No lo harás.

Chibiusa, Lita y Heles aumentan su ki al máximo sin embargo Zamasu prepara su técnica más poderosa.

-Probaran esto… Ira San…

Una luz desciende del cielo separando a ambos bandos, Setsuna y Kibou llegaron a la tierra, las chicas se ven felices por su llegada.

-Al fin llegaron…. – Rei se ve aliviada.

-Ya era hora de que llegaran. Como dice el dicho más vale a la tarde que nunca.

-No, Mina. Es más vale tarde que nunca. – Amy contesta aliviada.

Sin embargo en el rostro de Setsuna se mostraba un rostro de seriedad y baja la cabeza caminando hacia el lado de las Sailor. Zamasu sonríe presumidamente al ver a Kibou.

-hasta que al fin llegaste Kibou… se puede saber qué fue lo que hizo que te tardaras tanto.

Kibou suspira, empuña sus manos para mirar a Zamasu.

-lo siento.

Las chicas se ven impresionadas, Kibou le da la espalda a Zamasu para ver a las chicas, este al ver la sonrisa llena de alivio de Chibiusa, este camina hacia ella con su velocidad llega hasta ella, las chicas no sabían que hacer, pero este le toca la barbilla de manera tierna para darle un beso con los ojos cerrados a sus labios apretando sus labios, Chibiusa cierra sus ojos dejándose llevar, queriendo expresar todo lo que sentía por el Kaioshin las dudas, sus sentimientos y lo feliz de verlo antes de lo que podría ser su ultimo día. Las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de su rostro, lloraba de inmensa felicidad, su esperanza había llegado.

-como se atreven… ¡Como se atreven! ¡HUMANOS!

La pareja se separa un poco a regañadientes, Kibou con su mano limpia las lágrimas de su amada.

-te ves hermosa, Chibiusa.

-estoy feliz de verte de nuevo. – ella se recuesta en el pecho de su persona amada.

-acaso pensaste que me perdería el día donde ustedes ganaran el torneo. – este le besa en la coronilla, respondiendo al abrazo dándole alivio.

-Bueno el plan para engañar a Zamasu, haciéndole creer que sigues siendo su aliado se ha ido a la basura verdad. –Setsuna sonríe esperando este resultado y luego suspira un poco. –pero besarla en plena batalla, que osadía la tuya.

-Lo siento Setsuna. No pude evitarlo.

-es verdad, hubo un famoso filósofo que dijo: todo aquel que miraba fijamente al amor se queda atrapado por él, pero quien lo dijo.

-jejeje… que profanación a Nietzsche, Mina. – Kibou sonríe a lo que Chibiusa también.

-Bueno creo que en esta situación vale ese dicho. – Amy sonríe un poco burlona.

-nos ayudaras contra Zamasu verdad. – Haruka mira a Kibou un poco pensativa.

-cómo vas a dudar Haruka. No le darías un beso a la enemiga de tu amigo, enfrente de él. – Michiru sonríe.

-Es verdad, Romeo nunca hizo eso con Julieta. Chibiusa es muy afortunada. – Hotaru sonríe por la felicidad de su amiga.

-Hotaru… - ella esconde su rostro ruborizado en el pecho de Kibou.

Zamasu estaba en verdad enfadado exigía una explicación ante este acto que para él le parecía aborrecible. Sin embargo La pareja seguía ignorando al Kaioshin inmortal, Chibiusa se separa para mirarlo con un gesto tierno.

-esto es para ti. Kibou. – ella le entrega un hermoso collar con una luna que hizo.

-gracias Princesa. – este recibe el collar con sumo cuidado para guardarlo en su botiquín de capsulas.

Chibiusa sonríe dándole la espalda a Kibou y llena de confianza mira a sus amigos.

-Chicos es hora de irnos al torneo del poder.

-Si. – las chicas contestan al unísono ante la sugerencia de Chibiusa.

-alto… - Luna las detiene y observa a Chibiusa. – no crees que sería una equivocación dejar la tierra con estos dos solos. El tal Black o Kibou como se llame es el aliado de Zamasu, Helios y yo alcanzamos a escuchar que el destruiría a las Sailor Scouts incluyéndote.

-no te preocupes. Sé que el protegerá a la tierra.

-como lo sabes. Como sabes que él no se unirá con Zamasu y lo ayudara a destruir la tierra. – Luna empieza a llorar.

-Porque con solo verlo lo sabes. Luna. – ella le da una gran sonrisa llena de confianza y esperanza en él.

Al ver la confianza que Chibiusa depósito en Kibou, Luna jamás creía que ella quien en un principio no tenía confianza en los demás, quien era reservada con ellos en un principio, le confiara el destino de la tierra a alguien que no sea una Sailor Scout. Heles sigue a las chicas y los reúne a todos.

-Peru es hora de ir al planeta sagrado.

-Por supuesto Heles-sama. Kai Kai.

Todos los que estaban reunidos cerca incluso Helios y los gatos fueron tele transportados, Zamasu coloca sus dedos en su frente pero recibe una bola de energía de Kibou a lo que este desciende al suelo profundamente molesto.

-Como te atreves… Como te atreves a echarlo todo a perder. Estábamos a punto de aceptarte completamente en el plan cero Humanos, y todo por una mocosa parecida a Sailor Moon. Esa niña molesta, egoísta, presumida, inútil, despo…

Un tornado blanco aparece en la tierra en el mismo sitio donde se encontraba Kibou, que con su mano dispersa el tornado con suma facilidad donde sus pupilas se vuelven blanco rodeado de una silueta blanca, mientras lagrimas se secaban de sus ojos con una sonrisa confiada.

-Zamasu, no tienes idea de lo feliz que estoy. Por fin después de todos estos años. Alguien tiene plena confianza en mí. Solo por hoy no peleare con el nombre de Black, peleare como lo que siempre he sido, Kibou Genji.

Con una gran sonrisa en el rostro el Kaioshin reta a su adversario, ya no como Black si no como lo que él es en verdad, respondiendo a la confianza que la princesa deposito en sus manos de Saiyajin.


	41. Capítulo 40 Previa al torneo del poder

Capítulo 19. Previa al torneo del poder.

En el planeta supremo el equipo 2 llega junto con los gatos, Luna, Artemis, Diana además de Helios. Heles al menos puede respirar en paz por el momento.

-Jahhh… la tierra es un planeta problemático. Estas segura de dejarlo todo en sus manos.

-Si. Heles-sama. – Chibiusa sonríe con confianza.

-Entonces lo dejaremos así. Además si la tierra es destruida por la batalla de esos dos, podemos recuperarla con las Super esferas después. – Heles contesta despreocupada por la batalla de Zamasu y Kibou.

-no nos meteríamos en tantos problemas, si hubiéramos reclutado un equipo B. – Sour contesta exasperado.

-Tenía una promesa que cumplir. – Heles mira a Lita con una sonrisa a lo que ella se muestra tímida ante el reconocimiento de la diosa de la destrucción. –Yo confió en las Sailor Scouts, tienen grandes habilidades y su corazón está regido por el amor y la justicia.

-tienen alguna estrategia, como planean luchar contra 70 peleadores de 7 universos diferentes. – Peru interesado en las Sailor y en como pelearan en el torneo.

Es entonces que Mina y Amy las capitanas del universo 2 se adelantan. Amy prepara sus visores para mostrarles unos hologramas. Luna se ve confundida.

-Amy como hiciste eso.

-veras Black-sama o Kibou… me ayudo a mejorarlas un poco.

-eso es genial, podemos utilizarlas en el torneo.

-No se puede Luna, si lo hacemos seremos descalificadas y nuestro universo será destruido.

Mina les muestra la plataforma en la cual se dará el torneo del poder.

-antes que nada, recordemos las reglas del torneo. – ella de nuevo explica las reglas para dar inicio con la estrategia. – nosotras hemos hecho algunas formaciones durante el último año con Black, pero también creo que nos servirá las que usamos como Sailor Scouts antes. Rei tu tendras que ayudarnos cuando algunos de ellos use algunas ilusiones. Haruka, Michiru, su trabajo en equipo es impecable, manténganse juntas todo el tiempo posible.

-De acuerdo. – Michiru sonríe.

-No dejare que te saquen de la plataforma Michiru. – sonríe Haruka.

-eso yo debería decírtelo a ti. Haruka. – Michiru de forma traviesa le responde a su homónima.

-Lita y Chibiusa ustedes son las más fuertes así que necesitamos que sean el sostén del equipo, si alguien fuerte viene a desafiarnos a todas, ustedes tendrán que plantarle cara. Entendido.

-Está bien. Mina. – Chibiusa responde confiada.

-No pedía nada más. Quiero derrotar a los más fuertes del torneo. – Lita golpea sus manos en señal de desafío.

-Hotaru y Setsuna, ustedes deben tener cuidado con sus poderes, en especial tu Hotaru, no puedes usar el grito del silencio.

-lo se… Mina. Apoyare al equipo curándolas.

-y yo impediré que Hit haga de las suyas. – Responde Setsuna.

Después de seguir comentando las estrategias, Lita levanta su mano.

-Amy no entiendo cuál es el objetivo de buscar refugio, la plataforma es completamente plana.

-Para evitar el fuego cruzado durante los primeros minutos. Durante los primeros minutos nos mantendremos juntas formando una sólida defensa. Tarde o temprano tendremos que dividirnos por eso formaremos los tríos que practicamos en los dos últimos años. Darién estarás solo pero sabes cuál será tu papel.

-Exactamente. Se cual será mi Papel. – Darién sonríe confiado en sus nuevas habilidades.

-bien eso es todo por ahora. – Amy finaliza sin embargo Chibiusa alza su mano. –Si Chibiusa.

-Quiero agregar algo más a la estrategia.

-algo más. – Se preguntan las chicas.

-Quiero tomar prisioneros en el torneo.

-que… - las chicas están confundidas.

-espera un momento Chibiusa. No crees que tomar prisioneros nos desgastara más. Que planeas con esto. – Amy se muestra un poco nerviosa.

-veras, quiero salvar el mayor número de universos posibles.

Las chicas estaban impresionadas con la resolución de Chibiusa a lo que ella continúa.

-quiero poder tomar prisioneros y convencerlos de unirse a nuestro equipo. No solo tendremos ventaja numérica, además quiero que el torneo sea un empate o ganemos para pedirle a Zeno-sama que no borre los universos, siento que si somos los ganadores podemos pedir ese deseo.

-Pero y Serena…. – Luna pregunta. – No dijeron que iban a revivir a Serena.

-yo lo siento mucho por Serena, y sé que deberé reemplazarla por más tiempo si cumplimos este deseo, pero no quiero que los universos y las personas dentro de ellos desaparezcan. Encontraremos otra forma de revivir a Serena, sé que Ki… Black-sama nos ayudara.

Las chicas al ver la decisión de Chibiusa sonríen aunque sienten que no podrán revivir a su princesa al ganar el torneo saben que Serena hubiera querido lo mismo si supiera esta situación. A lo que Pluto le toca el hombro y Hotaru también dándole su apoyo.

-La pequeña dama tiene razón. No podemos ser egoístas y querer el deseo para nosotras.

-es verdad, Serena hubiera dicho lo mismo. Ella se ha sacrificado por nosotras, ahora nosotras tenemos que esforzarnos primero en este torneo y luego dentro de un año a reunirlas de nuevo. – sonríe Hotaru.

-es una lástima por Serena pero…. – Rei se muestra triste.

Serena en ese momento les interrumpe.

-Chicas no se preocupen por mí. No me importa estar por otro año más aquí. Darién… chicas esfuércense mucho. No vayan a perder.

-No perderemos.

\- eso es… Huy… eso duele.

-Ahhh que sucede Serena.

-Nada. Nada. Mucha suerte. Adiosito.

Serena Tsukino se despide de sus amigas y su familia, reafirmando la decisión que tomaron, aunque Peru, Heles estaban llorando por la nobleza de las chicas.

-que nobleza… usaran el deseo para salvarlos en lugar de revivir a su princesa.

-es tan hermoso, el amor, la confianza que ellas tienen entre sí. Te dije que eran dignas guerreras del amor.

-No volveré a dudar de usted Heles-sama.

Las chicas estaban confundidas a lo que Sour suspira.

-no se preocupen, ellos están bien.

-Sour… restáuralas y dales los trajes de batalla que Black te dejo.

-Si. Si.

-esperen no hay necesidad, tengo medicinas.

Sour usa su báculo para limpiarlas y vestirlas con nuevos uniformes de pelea, dogis con el respectivo color de cada una de ellas en sus trajes de Sailor Scout.

-Muy bien. Ahora están listas.

-que son estos uniformes.

-Son sus uniformes de pelea, Black y yo los hicimos para darles mayor protección, puede soportar algunos golpes y ataques, todo tipo de quemaduras, ataques de hielo, incluso el veneno en zonas vestidas.

\- que genial. Black-sama lo hizo para nosotras.

-Así es. Trabajamos mucho en ellos.

Helios observa a Chibiusa quien estaba respirando para concentrarse en el torneo, lo que le hace recordar el pasado, el como la dulce niña, ahora se transformado en toda una adulta, valiente de corazón noble, Helios mira a Chibiusa a los ojos con arrepentimiento por sus acciones pasadas, sin embargo Chibiusa le da un pequeño abrazo.

-te perdono Helios. Perdóname por romper mi promesa y traerte este dolor.

-no. Pequeña dama. Yo fui quien actuó mal y quien debió luchar por tu amor. Siento decirte esto antes de tu pelea importante.

-Está bien, resolveremos esto, cuando nos veas triunfar. – Chibiusa sonríe.

-yo regresare a la tierra y rezare por su victoria. Chibiusa, Sailor Scouts. – Helios snore.

-Oye Sour, dile que ya estamos listos.

-Daishinkan-sama estamos listos.

-Entendido.

-chicas júntense. – Mina las alienta a formar un círculo y reunirse. – hay un dicho que dice el reserva alcanza.

-es el que persevera alcanza, pero continúa Mina. – Amy la corrige.

-Hemos pasado por rivales muy difíciles, enfrentado monstruos, alienígenas, demonios e incluso dioses, un torneo del poder será pan comido para nosotras. No importa la dificultad y lo difícil que sea, nosotras no nos rendiremos. A la cuenta de tres. Uno, dos, tres.

-¡Las Sailor Scouts ganaremos el torneo del poder!

Todas juntas alzan su voz declarando su victoria, sin embargo no se dieron cuenta que estaban en la plataforma y todos los universos las estaban mirando atónitos.

-Ahhh quienes son esas idiotas. – Vegeta se ve sorprendido al escuchar al universo 2.

-Ahhh si son las del encuentro de exhibición Vegeta. – Goku le explica a Vegeta.

-Son ellas…. Ellas son las que vencieron a un legendario Super Saiyajin y al Blue. – Vegeta la señala mientras hace una mueca exasperada. - Debe ser una maldita broma.

Los del universo 11, estaban viéndolas con recelo.

-juhh ya veremos si ganaran universo 2. Tu qué opinas Jiren. – Toppo se muestra serio.

-Que idiotas. – Jiren contesta ignorando a las guerreras bulliciosas del universo 2.

Gowasu quien estaba allí, sonreía por el ánimo de las chicas, al igual que el Kaioshin del universo 8. Sin embargo el Kaioshin del universo 1 estaba pensativo.

-juhh ese universo será el primero en salir por su irreverencia.

Champa y Bills al verlas pensaban lo mismo.

-Son idiotas. – al decirlo ambos se evitan la mirada.

-Bills-sama tal parece que esas chicas están muy confiadas y animadas. No lo piensa usted.

-No importa, nos vengaremos de lo que paso en los encuentros de exhibición.

Rei al ver que todos los universos las observan raro le da un coscorrón a Mina avergonzada.

-eres una tonta Mina. – le da un coscorrón a Mina. - Pensaba que Chibiusa haría esta clase de cosas, pero fuiste tú, y pensar que eres la líder del universo 2.

-lo siento… Rei… Jajaja.

-Oye… por quien me tomas Rei. No soy una niña pequeña. – Chibiusa hace pucheros cruzando los brazos.

-Pero te vi muy animada hace rato. – Rei le sonríe en forma burlona.

-pues tú también, no te hagas la difícil. – sonríe Chibiusa.

-jejeje. Quien sabe tal vez por esto seamos eliminadas. – Michiru ríe con humor negro.

-No es como si ellos vinieran aquí a perder o sí. Michiru. – Haruka sonríe.

-Definitivamente no lo creo. – Michiru observa a Haruka que se ve confiada.

-Hay muchos tipos fuertes, no será necesario reprimirme. – sonríe Lita apretando sus nudillos.

-bueno nosotros nos iremos al balcón de allí. – señala Heles al balcón mientras se eleva.

-esperen ustedes por que pueden volar. Voy a intentarlo. – Chibiusa salta pero se da cuenta que no puede volar y aterriza. - Que pasa…

-solo los guerreros no pueden volar señorita Chibiusa. – Le contesta Sour. – aunque si usas alas es otra historia. – le sonríe Sour.

-Chibiusa, chicas vengan aquí. – Hotaru les muestra a las chicas el vacío.

-que profundo… -Chibiusa suspira.

-No quisiera caerme allí. Sería una muerte segura. – Hotaru suspira.

-No te preocupes Hotaru. Yo no dejare que caigas. – sonríe Chibiusa.

Setsuna mientras tanto observaba a Hit, quien le da una mirada a ella.

-(Si te atreves a venir contra nosotras, no la contaras Hit).

-(esa chica tiene el mismo poder que el mío, será un problema, tarde o temprano tendre que eliminarla).

Amy observaba a los contrincantes, haciendo mnemotecnia para buscar formas en que pueda derrotarlos. Darién sin embargo observa en el universo 7 a alguien que lo hace molestar y apretar sus nudillos, Setsuna y las chicas se dan cuenta de quien miraba Darién con recelo.

-Darién… porque miras a ese chico de esa manera.

-Ese es Trunks, es el responsable de matar a Serena.

-Darién. Ese no es el Trunks que asesino a nuestra Reina. Tú lo viste verdad. Black-sama lo convirtió en polvo y dejo de existir. – Setsuna le recuerda a Darién los detalles para que este no haga una barbaridad en el torneo.

-tienes razón Setsuna, es solo que…. Me dio un poco de coraje verlo tan tranquilo, pero gracias por calmarme Setsuna.

-está bien. Después de todo te necesitamos Rey Endimión. – Setsuna le brinda confianza a Darién.

El universo 7 se ven interesados en el universo 2.

-oigan… no les parece esas chicas muy guapas. – Krillin pregunta.

-que dijiste Krillin. – Le mira 18 de forma amenazadora.

-No… es eso… yo siempre te escogeré a ti. Número 18. – sonríe Krillin nervioso.

-Si. Pero a pesar de no poder sentir su ki son muy fuertes. – Afirma Tenshinhan. - Es verdad que dos vencieron a Picoro y Gohan y que uno lucho al mismo nivel de Buu.

-Si son ellas. – contesta Gohan.

-oye Gohan, vamos a verlas. Vamos Vegeta. – Goku los impulsa a verlas.

-ya quiero ver la niña que te puso en vergüenza Gohan. – Vegeta sonríe presumidamente.

-Jajaja... esa niña no creo que este aquí. – Gohan ríe aliviado ya que pensaba que una niña pequeña no estaba preparada para un torneo de esta magnitud.

Goku, Gohan, Vegeta y Picoro se acercan al universo 2 hasta llegar, Vegeta se ve decepcionado en el equipo solo hay un hombre.

-solo hay un hombre y por lo que veo no es muy fuerte.

-hola chicas… las escuchamos cuando llegaron. Espero que tengamos un gran combate. – Goku manda saludos a lo que Amy le da la mano.

-si. Qué bueno para su universo que se recuperó Goku-san. – Amy sonríe un poco incomoda.

-Sí y me volví más fuerte que nunca. – Sonríe Goku y observa a las chicas que los acompañaron esa vez. - Ahhh ese es Tuxedo Mask, y creo que ella se me hace conocida. – mira a Setsuna.

-Ella es Setsuna.

-Oye… - Vegeta le mira confiado. – ustedes no tenían unos trajes diferentes.

-Estos trajes son para una ocasión especial. Mi nombre es Mina Aino, mucho gusto. – Mina intentaba saludar no obstante Vegeta no le da la mano.

-Ahhh si mucho gusto. – Goku empieza a buscar a alguien. – ehh no vino. Bueno todavía es muy pequeña.

-Papa dudo que Chibiusa-san se encuentre aquí.

-Eso no es verdad. Ella vino. – Amy sonríe. –Chibiusa…

Chibiusa se presenta ante los guerreros del universo 7 a lo que Goku, Gohan, Vegeta y Picoro se ven impresionados.

-no me digas que ella es…

-Mucho gusto, me llamo Chibiusa.

-Ahhh… pero como te hiciste tan alta.

-No me digas que esa es la chiquilla que te venció Gohan.

-No tenías por qué recordármelo Vegeta. – Gohan refunfuña al recordarle esa derrota.

-Pero como te hiciste grande. En tan poco tiempo, acaso tienen una habitación del tiempo como nosotros, pero solo seria 4 años… que raro.

-sobre eso. Black-sama me ayudo. Siento que gracias a él, he crecido.

Al escuchar con una gran sonrisa que Black fue su benefactor, Goku baja la cabeza recordando todo lo que sucedió ese día, Lita observa que este empuña sus manos.

-oye… estas bien. – Chibiusa pregunta preocupada y siente su ki incrementarse.

-Jahhh… - Goku le da un puñetazo pero a unos centímetros del rostro de Chibiusa, Lita le estaba reteniendo su mano al igual que Chibiusa.

-Tranquilízate. Si buscas pelea yo te la daré en el torneo, Perdedor. – Lita le responde a lo que Goku trata le mira seriamente y quita su mano.

-Te ves muy confiada insecto. – Vegeta le responde con los brazos cruzados.

Lita fija su objetivo hacia la persona que le insulto pero había algo que le causaba algo de gracia, y le toca el cabello.

-disculpa no te había visto, enano. – Lita sonríe presumidamente.

-Tsk… cállate Jirafa. Ese solo fue un saludo de Kakarotto.

-Juhh. No sabía que su planeta fuera tan salvajes que se saludan con los golpes. Que groseros. – responde Lita cruzando sus brazos.

-Oye… como te atreves. – Gohan le responde a Lita.

-Si buscan problemas, esperen a que comience el torneo. – Haruka les responde tranquilizando a todos.

-Juhh escuchen bien, insectos. Yo el gran Vegeta, las eliminare a todas ustedes del torneo ya lo verán. – este se señala así mismo confiado en sus habilidades.

-Pues escucha esto gran Vegeta. Yo Lita Kino seré tu peor pesadilla en el torneo. Enano pelos parados. – Sonríe presumidamente recordándole a Vegeta su estatura.

-juhh insecto…. Cuando comience el torneo sacare a esa mocosa de primero. – Señala a Chibiusa - y luego seguirá tu turno. – señala a Lita.

-yo. – Chibiusa se señala a sí misma.

\- tendras que pasar sobre mi cadáver. – Lita le reclama a Vegeta.

-Cállate. Apuesto que eres la más débil.

-yo apuesto que tú eres el más bajito del torneo. Pequeño Vegeta.

Picoro se acerca a Amy quien suspiraba al ver el alboroto.

-Hasta que nos volvimos a encontrar. Sailor Mercury.

-Picoro-san… mucho gusto.

-No creo que tuviste suerte en ese combate, pero si nos encontramos de nuevo te ganare.

-entonces espero no encontrarme con usted de nuevo. – Amy sonríe.

Sin embargo Freezer se acerca a la discusión para ver a Chibiusa se retiraba de la discusión confundida.

-Hola… jovencita.

-Ahhh quien eres tú.

-Mi nombre es Freezer, es un gusto conocer a alguien que venció a Son Goku.

-no. Yo no fui. Ese fue mi novio Black-sama.

-Black-sama…. Uhh me gustaría conocerlo. Le molestaría acompañarme para hablar en privado.

-Lo siento amigo. – Haruka aparece detrás de Chibiusa.

-La princesa no tiene ningún asunto contigo. – Michiru refuerza a Haruka.

-Yo sé que planeas engañarla, no nos creas tan tontas. Emperador del mal, Freezer. – Rei revela la identidad de Freezer.

-con que conocen de mí. Es un placer que mi nombre haya llegado a los confines del universo 2.

-Piérdete antes de que me olvide que no ha comenzado el torneo y te corte a la mitad. – Haruka se muestra desafiante ante Freezer.

-Kihhh… - este se muestra molesto pero recupera la compostura. – no hay que precipitarse, una vez en el torneo resolveremos nuestros asuntos, aunque no les gustaría hacer un trato.

-nosotras no hacemos tratos con malvados. – Chibiusa afirma con seguridad. –Sailor scouts es hora de dejarlos.

Las chicas obedecen a Chibiusa para alejarse del universo 7, a lo que Daishinkan presenta a los universos y dar las reglas del torneo. En la banca los gatos Luna, Artemis y Diana animan a su equipo.

-Vamos chicas, yo sé que ustedes pueden, háganlo a nombre de Serena. – Luna junta sus manos deseándoles suerte a las chicas.

-Mina… esfuérzate mucho. Chicas. No vayan a perder. – Artemis apoyaba a Mina.

-Pequeña Dama…. Pluto, Buena suerte. – Diana grita fuerte para que su voz sea escuchada por sus amigas.

Vermout observa el bullicio de los gatos quienes acompañaban a Heles.

-juhh…. No importa que tanto animen. El universo 11 será el vencedor del torneo.

En el banco del universo 7, Bills animaba a su equipo junto a los dos Kaiosama.

-Vamos… trabajen como equipo.

-Kekeke… Bills apoyan el trabajo de equipo que novedad. – Quitela se burla de su homónimo del universo 7.

-No oigo, no oigo. – Bills cruza sus brazos ante su homónimo del universo 4.

-no piensa responderle. – Comenta Whis con una sonrisa traviesa.

-No. – este ignora el comentario de Whis y observa a Heles buscando a alguien. – no veo a la niña que le gano a Gohan.

-ella está en el torneo, pero ahora es toda una señorita. – le señala a Chibiusa hablando con las chicas.

-ese equipo ojala no se hayan hecho más fuertes o sean buenas en el trabajo de equipo.

-Bills-sama no solo el universo 2, será un rival rudo, todos los demás universos también.

-lo bueno es que se tal Black, no estará en el torneo. – este observa el banco de Heles y no lo localiza. – qué extraño. Oye Heles. Donde esta ese Kaioshin de ropas oscuras llamado Black.

-juhh él está ocupado resolviendo un asunto urgente.

En la tierra Zamasu estaba en su límite arrodillado con la mitad de su brazo y rostro gelatinoso mirando furioso a Kibou que toma una guardia de pelea sonriendo presumidamente.

-maldito seas… Mortal.

-Jajaja. Sabes escogí la manera más difícil. Por qué me encanta humillar a los dioses y bajarlos de su pedestal. Dioses como tú.

En el otro mundo, Serena ríe nerviosamente al ver el estilo de pelea de Kibou.

-Jajaja… si no lo conociera, diría que escogiste un novio terrible, Chibiusa.

-estoy de acuerdo contigo Serena. – Kaiosama ríe nerviosamente.

Que sucedió en esos treinta minutos en los que Chibiusa y las Sailor Scouts ignoraban sobre el destino de la tierra.


	42. Capítulo 41 Humillando a un inmortal

Capítulo 20. ¿Cómo humillar a un inmortal? Starlight White.

Chibiusa y los demás partieron al planeta supremo del universo 2. Con lo que Kibou y Zamasu se quedaron en el planeta, algunos helicópteros intentaban acercarse pero el ki de ambos les impide acercarse.

-es como si fuera verdaderamente el fin del mundo. No podemos acercarnos aunque quisiéramos.

-Kobayashi… dinos donde están las Sailor Scouts.

-Probablemente están en ese lugar. Sin embargo desde que esa luz vino, se siente en el aire una presión abrumadora y no podemos acercarnos.

Zamasu quien estaba en los cielos, mira a Kibou con su Starlight, le parecía raro ya que él nunca mostro esta transformación.

-qué clase de transformación es esta. Acaso pretendes ganarme con una técnica de mortales. Ni siquiera se acerca al estado que los dioses buscan, es esa tu alternativa final.

-te demostrare el verdadero poder del Starlight.

-entonces te demostrare el verdadero poder de un Dios.

Este invoca al ave de rapiña mucho más grande a lo que Kibou con su mano derecha saca una espada de ki, Zamasu lo ataca con la luz de la absolución, pero este lo esquiva fácilmente.

-ehh… piensas que puedes escapar por siempre.

El ave de rapiña continua atacando a Kibou pero este esquiva los rayos de forma particular es como si supiera el lugar exacto y el momento en que estos tratan de conectar y se mueve rápidamente, para luego esquivar con su velocidad, Zamasu desde los cielos observaba que este trata de atacarlo desde abajo.

-Crees que eso funcionara.

Por debajo se vislumbran varias cuchillas del juicio pero antes de ser lanzadas este había desaparecido con la teletransportacion.

-que… donde está.

Antes de que el ave atacara, una espada de ki atraviesa el centro del ave y luego con su velocidad Kibou decapita el ave desvaneciéndola, Kibou con su velocidad monstruosa se encuentra frente a Zamasu y trata de darle un puñetazo pero…

-te tengo mortal. – este logra atraparlo no obstante. – Guahhh… aghh. – arroja sangre y baja la vista para ver que Kibou le golpeo sin haberse dado cuenta. – (como lo hizo….)

Kibou conecta varios golpes en el rostro y le derriba con una patada mandándolo a volar.

-Big Clash.

Este apunta una bola de energía negra rodeado de blanco para formar una especie de agujero negro empieza a contraer a Zamasu haciéndolo más pequeño y denso.

-qué es esto….

-estalla. – Kibou aprieta su mano este lo estalla provocando que caiga pedazos de Zamasu por todo el campo de batalla.

En el otro mundo, mientras que estaban viendo el combate Serena se muestra impresionada al ver que Kibou logro derrotar a Zamasu.

-Sugoi… a las chicas les costó mucho pelear contra Zamasu pero… el novio de Chibiusa es demasiado fuerte.

-Esa técnica para ser muy efectiva, debió tomarle años y años de entrenamiento.

Sin embargo los pedazos de Zamasu se unen para reconstruirse de nuevo, Kibou se muestra serio al ver que Zamasu aún sigue tranquilo.

-(se supone que al hacer su cuerpo pedazos, debería de volverse loco, pero… es diferente a la batalla que tuvimos contra Son Goku).

-que sucede. Es todo lo que puedes hacer. Esa técnica no la conocía, a cual dios se la robaste Humano.

-es mejor robarle a un dios, que arrebatarle el cuerpo a un simple humano. – Kibou sonríe presumidamente.

-Te mostrare tu debilidad… - antes de acabar con su discurso recibe un puñetazo de Kibou.

-mira donde tienes tu guardia.

Kibou conecta varios puñetazos en el estómago rápidamente Zamasu contesta tratando de pelear al mismo nivel que Kibou pero es insuficiente está recibiendo más puñetazos con lo que en sus manos se forma un portal para poder golpear a Kibou con el golpe que supera el espacio que lo saca de balance para completar con un rodillazo.

-kihhh… - Kibou logra detenerlo con su mano pero recibe otro golpe dimensional en el rostro que lo manda a volar, este da varias volteretas para caer en el suelo pero de nuevo el golpe dimensional de Zamasu le da un puñetazo. –Tsk…. ese bastardo no tenía este poder. – este toma una guardia cruzada.

A pesar de tomar una guardia más defensiva, los golpes de Zamasu vuelan a máxima velocidad dándole varios puñetazos a lo que Kibou trata de moverse para evitar que los golpes le hagan algún daño pero algunos logran darle en la espalda. En el otro mundo, Serena quien observaba la pelea en el otro mundo se muestra preocupada.

-esto es malo. Está haciendo lo mismo que hizo con Chibiusa y Lita. Necesita ayuda. – ella observa como Kibou recibe otro golpe que lo hace retroceder pero continua con su guardia cruzada. -tienes que atacar, si no lo haces… Zamasu te derrotara. Kaiosama voy a ir a la tierra.

-espera Serena. Si puedes ver la batalla comprenderás algo.

En el campo de batalla se observa a Kibou defendiéndose mientras que sus ojos se muestran aun desafiantes.

-En sus ojos no hay dudas, ni preocupación Serena. Él está analizando al enemigo. Quiere descifrar el patrón, así como lo hizo tu amiga Amy.

En ese instante Kibou logra con su defensa hacer que el golpe de Zamasu sea bloqueado. Zamasu trata de darle otro golpe detrás pero este logra atraparlo.

-que bien. Lo atrapo.

Kibou le manda una bola de energía con la otra mano haciendo que esta lo deslumbre.

-kihhh… rayos.

Ante la queja de Zamasu, Kibou aprovecha con su telequinesis, hacer volar a Zamasu y arremeter con varios puñetazos en el estómago y conectar un puñetazo mandándolo lejos, este con su velocidad llega hasta Zamasu que lo patea a los cielos, Kibou arremete, Zamasu trata de lanzarle energía pero este antes de hacer el movimiento había aparecido con la teletransportacion sin colocar sus dedos en la frente, conectándole un codazo en el estómago.

-Guahhh… Ningen.

Zamasu le toma de la pierna arrojándolo al suelo y patearlo pero este había desaparecido. Zamasu se coloca sus dedos en la frente.

-No escaparas.

Este se teletransporta para hacer la lucha de esta manera, al Zamasu querer conectarlo Kibou lo esquiva con la teletransportacion, y lo mismo recíprocamente pero hubo un momento en se escucha un fuerte estruendo y Zamasu sale volando. Kibou en el descenso conecta una fuerte patada en el riñón y un topetazo que lo manda destruyendo un edificio abandonado.

-Maldito… Humano.

Kibou desciende y se impulsa para conectar a Zamasu varios puñetazos, Zamasu a pesar de ser inmortal recurre a la defensa, pero este es derribado por la mano de Kibou que lo coloca en el suelo.

-qué te pasa… ese es todo. Para ser un dios inmortal me has decepcionado.

-Vil Fanfarrón. – este aumenta su ki para formar una explosión de energía.

Sin embargo Kibou logra resistir el ataque a lo que Zamasu trata de sorprenderlo con un puñetazo pero Kibou también contesta de la misma manera. Ambos guerreros dan un gran grito mientras intentan doblegar al otro, Zamasu trata de conectar con su otra mano pero es alejado con una onda de ki de la mano de Kibou.

-Se acabó. Vil mortal. Te voy a hacer picadillo. – este saca su cuchilla de ki y arremeter con su ataque hacia Kibou.

-cuidado… - Serena cierra los ojos al escucharse un fuerte estruendo, ella trata de abrirlos poco a poco y observa que Kibou logro detener a Zamasu.

Kibou con su mano aprieta fuerte para quitar la técnica y luego con un movimiento le rompe la muñeca a Zamasu.

-Guahhh…. – este retrocede a lo que Kibou le arroja una bola de energía en la cara mandándolo lejos.

Kibou se mantenía en guardia.

-Tal parece que aún no has podido reparar ese error. Por fusionarte con Son Goku, tu cuerpo aún puede sentir dolor. – sonríe presumidamente.

-vil escarabajo. – este empieza a curar su brazo. - Acaso no lo entiendes…. Yo tome el cuerpo de Son Goku para cargar con los pecados de los humanos y los errores de los dioses. Esto lo hago por el universo y este mundo. – empieza a derramar lágrimas.

-acaso el está llorando. – Serena hace una cara de póker. - Sera que le dolió todos esos ataques, no que era inmortal.

-Lloras… - sigue concentrado. – ¿por este mundo?

-Así es mis lágrimas purificaran este mundo. Destruiré a todos… - recibe un golpe en el estómago de parte de Kibou. Guahhh… - este escupe sangre.

-poco me interesa tus patéticos ideales. – este conecta varios puñetazos en el rostro de forma consecutiva.

En el otro mundo Serena se ve confundida.

-es verdad que es muy poderoso, pero porque sus ataques si están haciendo efecto en Zamasu y no los de las chicas.

-Por una parte el poder de Kibou está a un nivel mayor al de tus amigas y el Heles-sama juntas. Por otra parte no le da descanso a Zamasu para repararse, trata de dañarlo lo más rápido posible, sin embargo puede que no sea suficiente. Aun así, ataca a la parte espiritual demostrándole que sus habilidades son superiores cada vez que tiene oportunidad.

-ya veo. Kaiosama sabes que son los Saiyajin, Chibiusa me dijo que él era un Saiyajin. Sabes que tan fuertes son.

-Los Saiyajin son una raza guerrera, existen historias de sus proezas en el universo 6 y de sus atrocidades en el universo 7. Pero esto no tiene comparación, no es solo la fuerza bruta y ferocidad de los Saiyajin, hay un corazón tranquilo y sabio en la batalla. Eso es muy difícil de lograr, se aproxima a la perfección como artista marcial.

-Cuchillas del juicio. – Zamasu lanza sus cuchillas del juicio pero Kibou con su espada de Ki logra rechazarlas. – hasta cuando vas a cansarte humano.

-Schukuchi Starlight. – este retrocede un paso para impulsarse y como un haz de luz se escucha un fuerte estruendo.

-Dahh… - Zamasu grita al observar su brazo caer al suelo.

Kibou se acerca y apunta un Big Clash al brazo destruyéndolo por completo, Zamasu se reconstruye y mira con profunda ira a Kibou.

-maldito humano. Sabía que hacer una alianza contigo, era un error. Eras constante y hacías un gran trabajo matando a todos esos Son Goku, Vegeta y Trunks. Fuiste un buen sirviente e incluso traicionaste a tus amigos de la patrulla del tiempo. Recuerdo ese día, no solo debí matarlos a ellos, también a ti.

-deja de lloriquear. – este sonríe presumidamente. –nunca fui tu sirviente, mucho menos tu igual. Zamasu solo estuve contigo para evitar llamar la atención de la Tokito Kaioshin y cumplir con mi propósito y tú no estás en él.

-Quien te crees que eres, para rebelarte en contra del orden de los dioses. Tú no tienes ningún derecho de crear. No eres un dios Kibou Genji. Solo eres un patrullero con un poder estremecedor. Quién lo diría el patrullero que luchaba por la justicia y gano la primera guerra contra los Makaioshin sin ayuda, ahora es el guerrero que busca destruir el orden establecido por los dioses.

-es verdad. – sonríe presumidamente. – creí que luchaba por la justicia pero solo luchaba por un status quo, que beneficia a una diosa y su orden. Ahora ignoro los debes de los dioses, y como el niño que soy puedo cambiar y crear un nuevo mundo.

-juhh que me dices de las Sailor Scouts y lo que has hecho en este mundo. Dudo mucho que ellas quieran que formes ese mundo que anhelas.

-No lo has entendido, Zamasu. En el mundo que deseo, no anhelo estar por encima de ellas. Yo anhelo ayudarles a construir su mundo ideal. Siendo mi propósito más elevado que el tuyo, Zamasu.

-Silencio. Mortal. Estoy cansado de tu filosofía. Es hora de terminar con esto.

-entonces que estas esperando o me hiciste divagar para pensar un plan contra mí. – Kibou sonríe presumidamente.

-Voy a borrar esa sonrisa pecaminosa de tu rostro. –de su halo de luz salen tres bolas de energía que se unen en una gigantesca a la cual Zamasu apunta con su mano. – Ira Suprema.

-Une Thousand X. – Kibou reúne energía de sus manos para concentrarlas en ellas. - Ka… me…. Ha… me… - este junta sus manos para luego lanzar la onda de energía. ¡Ha!

-muere con este planeta.

El Kamehameha choca contra la Ira Suprema, formando un fuerte estruendo de energía, las ondas de poder empiezan a afectar a la tierra, provocando temblores. Serena en el otro mundo observa el choque de poderes.

-vamos tu puedes….

-la tierra está temblando, dudo que resista un choque de poderes con tal intensidad. – Kaiosama se ve preocupado por la tierra ante tal choque de poderes.

-Osas desafiarme mortal.

Zamasu incrementa su ki provocando que la ira Suprema crezca hasta alcanzar el tamaño un asteroide gigantesco del mismo diámetro que la ciudad de Tokio. Los habitantes que estaban en los alrededores observan el inmenso choque de poderes temerosos de perder la vida.

-no puede ser…. – Kevin estaba nervioso.

-perdona Kevin…. No volveré a dudar de ti. – Molly abraza a Kevin, buscando refugio. –pero donde esta Serena….

-tal vez esta con su familia. Estará bien. – sonríe Kevin.

-Eres un tonto. Ella es Sailor Moon. – Molly se cubre su boca. – y puede estar en peligro.

-Lo sé. – responde Kevin suspirando. – Sé que ella está peleando en ese lugar contra esos aliens. Solo tenemos que confiar en las Sailor Scouts. – Este abraza a Naru observando el choque de poderes.

Mientras que la familia de Serena también observaba el choque de poderes.

-Dios mío…. Tengo que ir por Serena. – el padre de ella desea ir por su hija, pero… es detenido por Sammy. – Sammy por me detienes.

-No te preocupes… Papa. Las Sailor Scouts derrotaran a ese sujeto.

-Sammy tiene razón. Lo único que nos queda es confiar que ellas eviten el fin del mundo. – La madre de Serena afirma con seriedad.

-Si tan solo…. Nuestra hija, no tuviera que pelear… es una joven de 15 años. Debería de preocuparse por su estudio o salir con chicos pero esto es demasiado.

-Aun así. Ella decidió protegernos de esos monstruos. ¡Vamos Serena, derrota a ese monstruo!

En el hospital los refugiados observaban desconsolados por su fin.

-¡vamos a morir!

Sin embargo la madre de Amy quien observaba, reúne valor para calmar a la multitud.

-tranquilícense. Este no es el final.

-acaso no estás viendo esa cosa gigantesca. – le responde un enfermero.

-Lo estoy viendo, sin embargo confió en que las Sailor Scouts nos salvaran. Solo podemos rezar por su victoria.

En el campo de batalla, Zamasu aumenta el tamaño aún más, pero el Kamehameha de Kibou no deja que la bola de energía avance.

-vamos... avanza… avanza. ¡Destruye a los humanos de un solo golpe!

-No te lo permitiré.

-Crees que puedes ganarme. Humano. – este aumenta aún más, pero la bola de energía no avanza. –tarde o temprano…. Destruiré a los humanos e incluso a esa mocosa que te sedujo con el sentimiento llamado amor. Esa detetestabl….

-¡Cierra la boca Zamasu!

La onda de energía empieza a empujar a la Ira Suprema de Zamasu. Serena desde el otro mundo quiere comunicarse con Kibou.

-Kaiosama….

-lo sé. – Serena le toca su espalda y se comunica con él.

-Por favor… salva nuestro mundo y derrota a Zamasu. Confiamos en ti.

-Lo sé. No le permitiré destruir la tierra que con tanto esfuerzo han defendido. Confía en mi Sailor Moon.

-Cállate mortal. Después de que acabe con él, seguirás tu Sailor Moon.

-Aghh… - Serena se sorprende al ver que Zamasu interfirió en la comunicación.

-No temas Sailor Moon. Confía en mí. Como lo hizo tu hija.

-Deja de fanfarronear, Kibou y muere. - La Ira suprema aumenta de tamaño pero poco a poco su poder empieza a disminuir. – que sucede….

-¡Desaparece!

Este aumenta su poder de golpe atravesando la ira suprema para chocar contra Zamasu.

-Guahhh….

La onda de energía avanza con Zamasu llevándolo al exterior de la vía Láctea, causando una gran explosión, la luz de esta ilumina el cielo por unos segundos para luego dar paso a la luz del sol, Kibou desciende cerrando sus ojos y tomando un respiro. Mientras que desde el otro mundo Serena estaba feliz.

-lo hizo… Kaiosama. Él lo hizo.

-Es verdad. Pensé que esto sería casi imposible pero al fin lo derroto.

Sin embargo después de unos momentos Zamasu regresa con la teletransportacion.

-no puede ser…. No es justo. – Serena estaba anonadada de que el poder de Kibou no pudo derrotarlo.

-tal parece que la batalla será más difícil de lo que pensamos. Espero que aun tenga fuerzas para pelear, ese ataque fue muy poderoso. Que… espera eso es normal. – Kaiosama observa a Zamasu con sospecha.

-a que te refieres. – Serena pregunta a Kaiosama.

-mira bien a Zamasu.

Zamasu se muestra agitado, en donde su brazo derecho se volvió gelatinoso y todo el rostro con un color violeta putrefacto, ante la sonrisa engreída de Kibou este se muestra furioso.

-¡KIBOU! ¡HA! – este aumenta su ki, haciéndose más grande cambiando el color de su aura a un violeta. -¡luz de la justicia! ¡Golpéame!

En ese instante Kibou le da una patada que lo manda al suelo creando un pequeño cráter, Zamasu se levanta a lo que Kibou regresa y camina lentamente desapareciendo acercándose más y más a Zamasu.

-No querías que la justicia te golpeara. – sonríe caminando cual si fuera un lobo acorralando a su presa.

-maldito seas… Kibou. Voy a matarte. Y luego encontrare a esa mocosa para matarla de la forma más sanguinaria que se me ocurra. No te perdonare. ¡NO TE LO PERDONARE, SUCIO, ASQUEROSO Y REPUGNANTE MORTAL!

-y crees que quiero tu perdón. – Kibou le mira seriamente. - Elige. Tengo 7 formas de eliminarte, escoria, solo di un número del 1 al 7 para exterminarte.

-aghh…. maldito tu osas desafiarme a mí. A un ser inmortal.

-sabes que… tomare la forma más difícil. Quieres saber por qué. – le da una patada en el estómago para luego tomarlo de la camisa y mirarlo con una sonrisa terrorífica. - Porque me gusta bajarlos de su pedestal. – le da un puñetazo que lo arroja al suelo haciéndole escupir su sangre divina. – Jajajajaja… me encanta humillar a los dioses. Recordarles lo débiles y vulnerables que son ante el propósito alcanzable del Mortal Superior. Jajajajaja.

Serena quien observaba la batalla ve a Kibou con una sonrisa un poco nerviosa.

-Jajaja… si no lo conociera, diría que escogiste un novio terrible, Chibiusa.

-estoy de acuerdo contigo Serena. – Kaiosama ríe nerviosamente.

Zamasu no puede hacer nada contra Kibou, mostrando su poder a sus anchas, el ex patrullero del tiempo, el Kaioshin aprendiz, humilla a la fusión divina.


	43. Capítulo 42 Eterno Retorno Triunfante

Capítulo 21. La ultima táctica de Zamasu. Eterno Retorno Triunfante.

Kibou con su Starlight White ha demostrado amplia superioridad ante el Kaioshin Zamasu, demostrando quien de los dos era el más fuerte. En el otro mundo Serena y Kaiosama están con sentimientos encontrados.

-Kaiosama… soy rara.

-ehh si eres rara pero porque lo preguntas muchacha.

-es que empiezo a sentir lastima por pobre de Zamasu. Jajaja. –ríe nerviosamente. – apuesto que ese muchacho fue un abusador en su vida pasada.

-tal vez. Pero como dicen por ahí para detener un Bravucón, hace falta otro. –este ríe.

-ese no fue un buen chiste Kaiosama. – Serena hace una cara de póker.

En el campo de batalla Zamasu se levanta y observa a Kibou.

-(ni siquiera está en Super Saiyajin, como puede el Starlight ser tan poderoso… aghh no tengo más alternativa). – este sonríe. – crees que podrás derrotarme con esa forma. No quería hacerlo pero te demostrare el poder supremo de un dios. – este cierra sus ojos para luego abrirlos.

-Forma número 2. – este le toma de la mano. - Hakai.

-Guahhh… - este empieza a desaparecer poco a poco hasta que no existe nada de él.

-Viva… viva. Lo derroto. Lo vio Kaiosama.

-si. Uso la técnica de Heles-sama. No sé si ella se lo enseño pero eso definitivamente acabo con Zamasu.

Pese a que Kibou sonreía este cambia a una mirada seria buscando donde atacara sin embargo recibe un puñetazo por detrás del brazo gelatinoso de Zamasu, que lo toma por sorpresa.

-acaso no lo ves. ¡Yo soy Inmortal! – este con su espada de ki trata de cortar a Kibou pero es detenido por la espada de ki de este. - Dime… a que tiempo huiras, al pasado, a otro presente, al futuro. Hasta cuando te rebelaras contra los dioses. Ella y tú no tienen futuro, no tienen nada. Este universo será destruido contigo dentro, todo por culpa de lo débil que eres.

-yo a diferencia de Trunks. Soy fuerte, jamás he huido para buscar ayuda. El orden de los dioses lo destruiré, los bajare del pedestal que han construido para protegerse a sí mismos. En cuanto a Chibiusa, la amare hasta mi último ¡aliento! – este con una doble patada manda a volar a Zamasu. – Starlight Big Clash. – este lanza una bola de energía negra rodeada de una silueta violeta que choca contra Zamasu.

-aghh que… no.

Este contrae a Zamasu haciéndolo más y más pequeño hasta que este explota sin dejar nada de él, en la existencia, sin embargo Kibou quien se levanto es atrapado por Zamasu en una sumisión.

-kahhhh…. – este trata de liberarse con fuertes cabezazos.

-Hasta aquí llegaste mortal. Voy a destrozarte todos los huesos.

Zamasu aprieta más fuerte a lo que Kibou grita pero todavía busca la forma de deshacerse del agarre de Zamasu, en el otro mundo Serena estaba confundida.

-no lo entiendo… por qué sigue con vida.

-yo tampoco lo entiendo. Serena.

-él no puede liberarse. Tengo que ayudarlo. – ella mira a Emma-sama. - Emma-sama por favor déjame ir a la tierra. Te lo suplico por favor.

-No puedo. Que vayas a la tierra es peligroso.

-Sé que es peligroso, pero tengo que ayudarlo. No puedo dejarlo solo a su suerte.

-Chibiusa confió en él, él puede derrotarlo.

-Pero Zamasu está mostrando un poder nuevo. El necesita mi ayuda.

-dije que no.

-No quería hacer esto. Cristal lunar de Plata, transfórmame. – ella se transforma en Sailor Moon Eternal para luego con su cedro amenazar a Emma-sama. - Llévame a la tierra ahora.

-No lo hare.

-No me importa si después me arrojas al infierno, necesito ir, si el novio de Chibiusa muere por mi omisión no me lo perdonare. Me escuchaste. Llévame ahora, por favor.

Al ver la mirada de preocupación de Serena, Emma-sama del universo 2 le deja pasar.

-está bien. Está bien. Tienes mi permiso pero no me hago responsable si mueres por segunda vez. Kaiosama llévatela.

-Si. Emma-sama.

Kaiosama y Serena llegan a la tierra y a unos cuantos kilómetros se encuentra Kibou y Zamasu el primero trata de liberarse con cabezazos, pero el ultimo sigue firme.

-Jajaja. Tus esfuerzos son inútiles… voy a destrozarte todos tus huesos. –este recibe una onda de energía en su espalda. – Ehh…

-Suéltalo ahora. Rayo de miel, beso del guerrero. – ella manda una gran onda de energía a Zamasu pero este apenas siente dolor. – que… no puede ser.

-pero que tenemos aquí. Es Sailor Moon, la verdadera de este mundo. Jajajajaja. Ese es todo el poder de la invencible Sailor Moon, ni siquiera me hace cosquillas. En donde estábamos. – este aprieta más fuerte a Kibou.

-Guahhh… kihhh… Dahh...- este le da un codazo que lo suelta por unos segundos a lo que Kibou usa su aceleración molecular y patearlo al suelo. - ¡Hakai! – este de nuevo usa el Hakai para eliminarlo de la existencia sin embargo…

-jejeje... Jajajajaja es inútil pecadores. – este aparece frente a Kibou y los demás, fusionado como si nada le hubiera pasado. –contemplad viles mortales, el eterno retorno triunfante. Con este poder yo Zamasu proclamo que soy el único y verdadero dios invencible. Jajajajaja.

-eterno retorno triunfante que es eso…. no lo entiendo. – Serena se ve confundida.

-yo tampoco lo entiendo Serena. – Kaiosama le responde.

-has escuchado a Nietzsche de tu mundo, Serena. – Kibou le pregunta.

-no. No lo he escuchado.

-te lo explicare. Si un demonio te concediera un deseo, el cual es repetir tu vida con las mismas experiencias, los mismos sentimientos, de la misma forma, infinitas veces. Que me dirías Serena.

-diría que no. No lo quisiera. Yo preferiría reencarnar. Es lo mismo que ocurrió con la princesa Serenity.

-bueno, Zamasu dijo que sí.

-no me digas que…. Un demonio le concedió ese deseo. – Serena se ve impresionada.

-Jajaja. No es solo una forma de explicarlo. Zamasu decidió repetir su vida, solo que añadió esto. Vivir como si la primera vez actuara erróneamente.

-entonces el revivió 3 veces.

-No. El murió 3 veces y volvió 3 veces aquí. Pero cada vez se hace más fuerte o tiene un nuevo plan.

-Entonces es invencible. – Serena se ve temerosa. – Si antes cuando era inmortal era tan fuerte como harás para derrotarlo si volverá después infinitamente y más fuerte que antes.

-Aun no lo sé. Digamos que esta es la primera vez que enfrento esto. – (Si Las Sailor Scouts siguieran en su pelea con Zamasu por más tiempo habrían muerto.)

-ya terminaste de explicarles a estos inútiles, el alcance de mi poder. – sonríe presumidamente.

-Ahora entiendo por qué escogiste el cuerpo de Son Goku. Continuemos, voy a eliminar a un inmortal por cuarta vez.

Zamasu sonríe tranquilamente al ver que Kibou sigue con su guardia, este usa el golpe dimensional para capturar a Serena pero Kibou con una patada evita que Serena se convierta en su rehén, cargándola con su brazo y capturando a Zamasu en un sello de luz formado de su mano.

-maldito seas….

-Sugoi… que es eso.

-un sello. Ahora Zamasu está atrapado, ya no podrá volver. Jamás.

Este completa el sello mostrando bajo Zamasu una estrella de 5 puntas, sin embargo este se separa por haberse terminado la fusión a lo que Kibou suelta a Serena y con su espada de ki decapitar a Black, Zamasu pretendía huir pero Kibou con su mano le apunta.

-Starlight Big Clash. – este manda el ataque hasta Zamasu contrayéndolo para después destruirlo por completo.

-Creo que ya acabamos.

Kibou deja a Serena en el suelo a lo que Kaiosama se ve preocupado.

-es mejor que nos vayamos al otro mundo.

A pesar del último ataque, Zamasu aparece de nuevo fusionado y más fuerte.

-jejeje. Parece que van 4 veces que regreso.

-No es justo. Deberías de haberte muerto. Hasta cuando vas a seguir provocando sufrimiento a los humanos.

-Serena. Tranquilízate. – Kaiosama le pide calmarse a su pupila.

-cómo quieres que me calme. Si el volverá una y otra vez, y llegara un momento en que…

-¡Guarda silencio!

Serena y el Kaiosama retroceden a la voz de Kibou, con temor, pero este les mira de nuevo con voz apasible.

-Le prometí a Chibiusa que protegería a la tierra. Ya he encontrado un método para derrotar el eterno retorno de Zamasu. Confíen en mí.

-yo lo dudo mucho. – Zamasu empieza a mostrar que su poder se ha incrementado, sus ojos ahora son más plateados y mirarlos a todos. - Observen he alcanzado el poder supera a los dioses, me he convertido en el ser supremo. "El Ultra instinto".

-Ser supremo, no me hagas reír. Te has vuelto humano, demasiado humano. Starlight nivel 2. Simulación. – a pesar de no haber cambiado en nada Serena puede sentir un ki aterradoramente gigantesco.

-aghh… que ki tan gigantesco…. Ni siquiera sé quién es el más fuerte. – Serena comenta sorprendido.

-los dos son unos monstruos sacados del averno más profundo del infierno. –Kaiosama afirma al sentir el ki de ambos.

Kibou arremete rápidamente con un puñetazo sin embargo Zamasu esquiva el ataque con su reacción como si su cuerpo se moviera solo, pero…

-Guahhh…. - este se toma el costado. –cómo es posible.

-doctrina del dragón. Imbécil.

Kibou avanza con una ráfaga de jabs en el rostro de Zamasu este intenta esquivarlo con la reacción del ultra instinto pero todos y cada uno de ellos golpea en el rostro.

-no puede ser… cómo es posible. Como es posible.

-No puedes esquivar un jab perfecto. – este sigue golpeando con la izquierda rápidamente, conectando en el rostro de Zamasu.

-(entonces hare esto). – este toma una guardia para acercarse más y más bloqueando los jabs hasta que se encuentra en frente de Kibou. – (bien).

Este trato de darle un puñetazo en el rostro pero es esquivado sin embargo un Upper resuena en la mandíbula de Zamasu mandándolo al suelo, este se levanta pero Kibou le toma de la cabeza para golpearlo repetidamente.

-maldito… Kibou.

-forma número 5. Shin'nyu-gata Shimyureshon.

Formándose un tornado de color azul, Zamasu empieza a gritar pero una vez que este se disuelve Zamasu queda de pie totalmente inmóvil. Serena se acerca a Zamasu y empieza a tocarlo e incluso a darle un puñetazo sin respuesta.

-está muerto.

-uhh digamos que está en una simulación o lo que ustedes llaman sueño.

-entonces está dormido. – Serena se muestra pensativa y luego sonríe. – dulces sueños Zamasu. Jajaja.

-Tú crees que soy tan bueno, como para darle dulces sueños a este sujeto.

En los sueños Zamasu muere de formas infinitas, algunas veces decapitado, otro envuelto en llamas, otro cortado en pedazos, otro borrado. Serena observa a un Zamasu exhausto con su cuerpo lleno de sudor y mira a Kibou.

-a veces creo que tú eres el villano, Black. – Serena ríe nerviosamente.

-si no puedes vencer el cuerpo, hazlo con la mente. – Kibou sonríe.

-caray me pregunto en que estaba pensando Chibiusa en dejarte a cargo de la tierra. – Serena suspira un poco.

-oye… me haces ver como si yo fuera el malo de la película. – Kibou suspira un poco exhausto.

-Y no es así. Jajaja. – le da una palmadita. – estoy bromeando contigo. Si Chibiusa y las chicas confían en ti. Entonces yo confió en ti.

Sin embargo Zamasu se separa de nuevo superando la técnica de Kibou. A lo que Serena se ve exhausta.

-otra vez. Váyanse de donde vinieron antes de que Kibou los derrote. Chu, Chu. – Serena los echa como si fueran perros.

-maldita mortal. Ya verás. – Zamasu amenaza a Serena.

-Ya estoy harta. De verlos a ustedes dos. Váyanse ahora. – Serena se encuentra molesta con el par de Kaioshin.

-que sucedió. Aún no he muerto. – El Zamasu de ropas oscuras le sonríe a Kibou. - Creo que eso significa que tu poder está disminuyendo. Kibou. – responde Black Goku.

-esperaba esto. Has renunciado al eterno retorno, tuviste suerte de separarte pero ya no más, es hora de eliminarte de una vez por todas. – este saca de su dogi una capsula y con una botella.

-Jajajajaja. Harás el mafuba eso es inútil. Jajaja.

-Mafuba. Jajaja por favor. No arriesgaría mi vida para encerrarte. Tengo el anhelo de besar a la princesa de nuevo. Te mostrare la forma número 7 en que morirás.

-No importa como pienses eliminarnos porque conocemos todas las formas. Mortal hasta aquí terminaste. – Black amenaza a Kibou con su cuchilla de Ki.

No obstante Kibou supera su velocidad y le golpea tres veces en el rostro haciéndolo retroceder a Black, pero Zamasu aun decide luchar usando su espada de ki.

-Maldito seas… Kibou.

-Voy a matarte a ti y a esa mocosa de quien te enamoraste.

-matarme ya quisieras poder hacerlo.

Zamasu y Black conectan con su espada de ki pero solo tiene dos pequeñas cortadas Kibou en su mejilla, sin embargo este había conectado un golpe al estómago, en Black Goku y tirarlo al suelo con un puñetazo a la mandíbula. Zamasu confundido retrocede.

-monstruo… quien rayos eres. – Goku Black escupe sangre de su boca, mientras observa como el mortal se coloca frente a él.

-Soy un Ex patrullero Clase Z+, mitad Saiyajin y mitad Tsufuru. Criado por la ExKaioshin Rea de universo 2. En otras palabras soy aquel mortal que supera a los dioses, la amenaza número uno de la Tokito Kaioshin. Yo soy Kibou. – este le da una patada que lo levanta y varios puñetazos en el estómago, Zamasu escapa dejando a Black a su suerte.

-que… no puede ser, que tú seas más fuerte que Son Goku. – Black mira a Kibou un poco asustado.

-Primero tu Black. – este le da toma del corazón a Goku Black.

-suéltame vil mortal.

-Tamashi no Dorobo. – este empieza a hurgar dentro del cuerpo de Goku Black extrayendo el espíritu de Zamasu del cuerpo de Goku.

-déjame... déjame… Kibou… Guahhh…

Kibou extrae el alma de Zamasu a lo que este toma la botella e introduce el alma en ella, tapándola y mira a Zamasu con una prepotencia.

-llego tu turno Zamasu.

-espera que piensas hacer conmigo. Podemos hablar….

-Hakai. – este destruye el cuerpo de Zamasu como si no fuera nada.

El cuerpo de Goku Black yacía en el suelo como si fuera un cascaron vacío, a lo que este saca un ataúd de vidrio y lo deja en él, para devolverlo en forma de capsula. Serena dudaba y buscaba a Zamasu.

-se acabó.

-si. Se acabó.

-así de fácil… solo tenías que acabar con la fusión y derrotarlos uno por uno.

-oye no fue tan fácil. Además tengo que devolver este cuerpo a una dimensión después.

-pero él no va a regresar verdad.

-No. Sin el alma que toma la decisión y el cuerpo que la sustente, el eterno retorno no funciona, además su fusión tomo la decisión y como no están fusionados pues fue más fácil, identificar quien fue el que tomo la decisión. Ahora Zamasu estará encerrado por toda la eternidad. – Kibou muestra la botella para luego guardarla en su cartucho de capsulas.

Kibou exhausto se coloca en el suelo descansando mirando el cielo azul, con una gran sonrisa. Cerrando los ojos.

-Princesa de la luna rosa. Quiero verte de nuevo.

Serena se ve impresionada que el joven que descansa con una sonrisa apasible, fuera el mismo aguerrido y temible de hace unos momentos.

-(ahora entiendo por qué le confiaste el destino de la tierra, no solo fue por su poder, sino su amabilidad que esconde de todos).- Ay… es verdad. – ella recuerda el torneo. – oye Kibou y el torneo del poder.

Kibou mira su reloj y nota algo que lo hace enfadar.

-que… en 45 minutos derrote a Zamasu. Maldición debo irme. Maldito eterno retorno me hizo demorarme de más.

-Espera como te iras.

-fui criado por una Kaioshin, se cómo llegar allí. Serena quieres ver a tu hija ganar el torneo.

-ehh como sabes que Chibiusa va a ganar.

-solo lo sabes. Serena. – este responde feliz y darle su reloj. – pero antes quiero que me hagas un favor. – Kibou le sonríe a Serena.

Serena se encuentra con una capa negra con una luna y una máscara, al igual que Kibou con una capucha blanca.

-es hora de irnos. Estas lista.

-Si. – este le toma de la mano a Kibou.

-Kai Kai. –ambos desaparecen con la teletransportacion.

Helios quien había observado la batalla desde el planeta supremo sonríe al ver que todo salió bien.

-no me caes bien, pero buen trabajo. Has protegido el mundo de la pequeña dama, Black.

Los planes de Zamasu fueron destruidos, por un mortal. La tierra está a salvo por ahora. Sera posible que Chibiusa y las Sailor Scouts podrán ejecutar su plan y salvar a los universos. El torneo del poder comienza.

Hola a todos, lectores de esta serie. Al fin entramos a lo que nos compete el torneo del poder. Como se desempeñaran las Sailor Scouts sin Serena y Black, aquellos quienes las salvaban cuando todo estaba perdido. No será fácil ya que hay muchos guerreros con grandes habilidades y poder descomunal, sin embargo las Sailor Scouts no estarán indefensas.

Como se ha dividido el protagonismo y van a haber más enemigos. Las Sailor mostraran de lo que son capaces e incluso puede que más de una sorprenda a los mismos dioses. En fin espero que les haya gustado hasta ahora la saga antes del torneo del poder. Subiré 3 capítulos por semana como siempre. En fin dejen su comentario, porque no sé qué es lo que les gusta y lo que les disgusta. Tal vez ustedes a un personaje y deba eliminarlo o desean que un personaje ignorado tenga más relevancia. En fin nos veremos el próximo viernes con el Torneo del Planeta.

PD: A pesar de la compasión de las chicas. Los universos van a desaparecer. Puede que este torneo sea incluso más crudo e injusto, ya que no será como el de Super donde todo es diversión.


	44. Capitulo 43 Indicios Empieza el torneo

Sailor Moon. Chikara no Taikai. Desafiando al destino.

Capítulo 1. Indicios. El torneo del poder comienza.

Daishinkan observa a todos los guerreros en los universos, Heles está confiada, mientras que los gatos Luna, Artemis y Diana motivan a las chicas a dar su mayor esfuerzo. Sour reviso un poco la batalla en la tierra y observa que Kibou está en control, a pesar de que Zamasu es inmortal. Los Zeno-sama estaban ansiosos por que empezara el torneo. Las Sailor Scouts y Darién se encontraron en uno de los lados de la columna expectantes por el inicio del torneo.

-El torneo del Poder. Empieza. Ya.

Con la señal de Daishinkan todos los peleadores en los universos arremeten contra los otros con puñetazos, patadas, ráfagas de energía y Ki, el universo 7 estaba en el fuego cruzado. Goku se muestra emocionado.

-Vaya… ya quiero pelear contra alguien. Ehh ahí está. – este sale del grupo rápidamente para buscar a Jiren. –Jiren pelea conmigo.

Sin embargo Ganos se entromete y comienza a luchar contra Goku para que este último le aparte con una patada y un puñetazo.

-Señor Goku.

-Papa… trabajo de equipo recuerdas.

Vegeta se marcha al igual que numero 17 y 18 por su lado, Freezer quien estaba expectante por la batalla decide abandonar la formación.

-esto será muy divertido. – lanza varias bolas de energía a los rivales.

-Ahhh… no puede ser. Donde quedo el trabajo de equipo. – Trunks comenta un poco malhumorado.

-es inútil, ya sabíamos que ellos son poco cooperativos. Nosotros sin embargo debemos seguir en formación como ellas. – Picoro señala al universo 2.

Las chicas y Darién estaban en formación de batalla con las Inners, Haruka y Michiru en un anillo exterior, Setsuna y Hotaru en un anillo interno cuidando de Darién y Chibiusa.

-cambio.

A la orden de Amy, Chibiusa reemplaza a Lita para derribar a Nink del universo 4 y rechazarlo de un puñetazo, sin embargo Basil, Bergamo y Lavender estaban contra ellas.

-Transformación.

-Por el poder de la Luna.

Se muestra una gran luz y aparecen todas las Sailor Scouts transformadas, Bergamo piensa que su poder aumento a lo que el trio peligro se mira entre sí.

-Triangulo del trio peligro.

Los tres hermanos del universo 9 rodean a las chicas en un triángulo pero Rei cierra sus ojos y da órdenes a Lita.

-A mi señal Lita. – Rei abre los ojos y le ordena. Ahora.

Lita cambia con Chibiusa para tomar con una garra y atrapar a Bergamo contra la pared, la combinación es interrumpida, Basil y Lavender retroceden.

-Hermano….

Amy salta para preparar su ataque.

-Burbujas de Mercurio. Estallen. – las burbujas de Mercurio provocan una niebla que cubre el sitio de la batalla.

Picoro se ve pensativo a lo que los guerreros escuchan fuertes estruendos, Basil y Lavender salen volando. Picoro alcanza a ver como Bergamo está atrapado por unas cadenas pero la niebla se vuelve más espesa.

-ya vio Picoro. Si esa niebla se hace espesa, serán blanco fácil.

-Lo dudo. Ir a esa niebla es tener una eliminación segura. Pueden ocultarse con la niebla y atacar todas juntas. – sonríe al ver que ese universo si le funciona el trabajo de equipo.

-ya veo. Señor Picoro, usted cree que fue…

-Si eso tiene su sello. Esa Sailor Mercury es una sabelotodo. Hay que tener cuidado con ella.

En el lugar del universo 9, Rou estaba furioso, mientras que Sidra se ve temeroso por la seguridad de Bergamo.

-Maldición. Bergamo, esas malditas chicas con trajes coloridos lo tienen de rehén. Hay que ir por él.

-Es mejor no hacerlo por ahora. Si nos precipitamos podríamos tener más rehenes o peor. – Seki mira a Rou afirmando de manera seria. – (Me pregunto por qué todavía no han eliminado a Bergamo, que planean guerreras del universo 2).

En el campo de batalla Narirama extiende sus brazos y gira a gran velocidad, derribando a varios guerreros, Ea el Kaioshin del universo 3 presume de su guerrero.

-Muy bien. Narirama. Ahora ve y derrota a esas chicas de esa niebla.

Narirama obedece y se introduce a la niebla pero en unos instantes regresa con mayor velocidad derivando a más guerreros.

-Es indetenible. Que alguien haga algo. –Champa nervioso por la estrategia del universo 3.

-Mosco-sama dice: Golpea, derriba a todos los que puedas.

Aunque Narirama arremete contra dos guerreros Hit lo esquiva para saltar y patear un brazo al igual que Basil en el otro, derrotando la táctica del universo 3.

-Ahhh… rayos.

-tal parece que la estrategia del universo 3 ha fallado.

-Estrategia Fallida. – reaccionan ambos Zenos-sama.

El torneo continua con los guerreros luchando por todas, partes. Vegeta luchando contra Hisop, 18 contra Cocotte, Kyabe contra Nigrishi a lo que Zeno-sama estaba emocionado no sabía por dónde mirar. Lilibeu se enfrenta a Basil quien esquiva los ataques aéreos de la guerrera del universo 10.

-perro estúpido. Cae de la plataforma. – ella aumenta su velocidad para derribar a Basil.

-Toma esto. – este lanza una bola de energía con sus piernas que choca contra Lilibeu pero esta logra resistirlo. – Una más… - este lanza una bola más grande que con el impacto crea un efecto que impulsa a Lilibeu por fuera de la plataforma.

-No….

Ella cae de la plataforma y cierra los ojos ante el abismo pero al abrirlos nota que está en el banco.

-Jahh…. creí que moriría.

-Oye…. Acaso no tienes alas. Por qué no volaste Idiota. – Ramoshi le golpea con la trompa.

-lo siento Ramoshi-sama. Es solo que no pude evitarlo.

-está bien. Lilebeu. – este apoya a su guerrera. – puedes apoyar a los demás desde ahora.

-gracias Gowasu-sama. – ella agradece a su Kaioshin con una sonrisa y mira a sus amigos. –Esfuércense todos.

-Lilibeu esta eliminada.

Zeno-sama pulsa en su God Pad el icono con el rostro de Lilibeu para ponerse negro. Luna observa el suceso y se ve aliviada.

-Jahh al menos no van a morir por la caída.

-Luna sé que estas con los nervios de punta, pero hay que creer en las chicas.

-lo se Artemis. Pero me sentiría más segura si Serena estuviera con ellas.

-Velo desde el lado positivo Luna, podemos ver si las chicas pueden manejar una situación sin Serena.

-Pero Artemis, desde que Serena murió, las chicas no han podido derrotar al jefe final. - Artemis se ve nervioso pero aun así Luna continua. – y lo peor de todo es que el que se supone que debería guiarnos en el torneo, está en la tierra haciendo quien sabe qué.

-Ya basta. – Heles mira a Luna exasperada. – con esa mala actitud y poca confianza en tus guerreras, lo más probable es que perdamos.

-Es verdad. Hay que ser positivos. Las chicas son muy fuertes.

-Además Mama. Chibiusa y Lita están con ellas y Black-sama dice que son capaces de resistir todo el torneo.

-esas dos son las que más me preocupan. – suspira.

En la plataforma Vegeta observa la niebla que se formó y sonríe engreídamente.

-las encontré Sailor Scouts. El gran Vegeta las eliminara a todas ustedes.

Vegeta arremete introduciéndose a la neblina y al ver la silueta de Chibiusa se dispone a atacar.

-Eres mía mocosa.

Sin embargo al iniciar su ataque se escucha un fuerte estruendo este observa a Haruka y Michiru quienes sonrían presumidamente mientras tenían una rodilla cada una en el estómago del príncipe de los Saiyajin.

-No tocaras a nuestra princesa. Tierra tiembla.

-Maremoto de Neptuno.

Ambas lanzan su energía en un ataque combinado sacando a Vegeta de la niebla.

-Guahhh!

Bills observa a Vegeta que salió de la niebla luchando contra una bola de energía que se hace más grande conforme avanza.

-Escapa Vegeta…

-Papa….

-Muy bien. Sigue así. – Artemis se anima al ver que la bola de energía está ganándole terreno a Vegeta.

-Vamos…. Vamos… sácalo de la plataforma. – Luna reza por que la bola de energía logre tirar al Saiyajin de la plataforma.

Este es arrastrado más y más, al voltear su rostro observa que falta poco para ser eliminado, este trata de tomar la bola de energía pero se hace más difícil hasta que….

-Vegeta….

Se forma una gran explosión de humo justo en el canto. Los guerreros que estaban alrededor dejan la lucha un momento. Trunks preocupado quiere ir por su padre pero Picoro lo detiene.

-que sucede Picoro.

-recuerdas lo que te dije, entrar a esa niebla significa tener una eliminación.

-no me digas… que… Papa.

-Vegeta tuvo suerte esta vez.

Vegeta aparece en Super Saiyajin Blue con su uniforme un poco maltratado y sucio, con una sonrisa un poco irritada.

-nada mal. Sailor Scouts. – este escupe un poco de saliva y empuña sus manos para sonreír, volviendo a la normalidad. – les demostrare que los Saiyajin somos los guerreros más poderosos todos los universos.

Bills estaba irritado por que dos de sus guerreros y los más poderosos estaban a punto de ser eliminados en menos de cinco minutos.

-Par de idiotas. Que rayos están haciendo. No han pasado cinco minutos y estaban a punto de ser eliminados.

-Jeje… lo siento Bills-sama me confié pero no quería usar mi máximo poder con ese tipo.

-Tsk… no pasó nada. No es como si ataque fuera la gran cosa.

-Los dos no tienen remedio. – Whis suspira al ver que ambos Saiyajin siguen confiados en su poder.

-Whis no has visto que todavía no ha salido ese guerrero del universo 9.

-es verdad. Señor Bills. Estoy intrigado por la táctica de las Sailor Scouts, por que tomar rehenes cuando lo más factible es arrojarlos de la plataforma. Suponiendo que su maestro es ese tal Black que con su simple mirada te hace decir que es un sádico empedernido. Yo creo que esas chicas planean algo siniestro con ese sujeto.

Luna y Artemis sin embargo están esperanzados por el poder de Haruka y Michiru mostraron ante el Saiyajin del universo 7.

-lo ves… Luna no debes preocuparte. Haruka y Michiru espantaron a ese tipo.

-tienes razón, pero no hay que confiarse. El torneo apenas ha empezado, aunque puedo decir que en el poder somos superiores.

-Esa es la actitud Luna. Debes creer en tus guerreras y tus amigas, ya que sin confianza, el lazo que los une puede romperse.

Diana sonríe al ver que Heles llama a las Sailor Scouts sus amigas.

-entonces nosotros somos sus amigos.

-Por supuesto pequeña. – ella le da la mano para sentarla en sus rodillas y ver el torneo. – ahora miremos a tus amigas ganar el torneo.

-Si.

Luna y Artemis empiezan a cuchichear entre sí.

-No cabe duda que Diana es capaz de llevarse bien con cualquiera.

-Incluso con la diosa de la destrucción, que destruyo cientos de planetas.

-dijeron algo.

Los gatos nerviosos miran a la diosa para mover sus cabezas en negación, mientras que Diana suspira un poco. Pero el par de Zeno-sama no estaban muy conformes por que no pudieron ver lo que paso en la neblina.

-quiero ver…

-si quiero ver como casi sacaron a Vegeta.

Daishinkan les muestra atravesó del God Pad el ataque anterior a lo que ambos Zenos sonreían por la emoción.

-quienes son esas dos.

-Haruka Tenou y Michiru Kaiou. Sailor Uranus y Sailor Neptune. En la tierra son famosas la primera como piloto de carreras y la segunda como artista.

-Sugoi….

-pero que no se escondan, así no podemos verlas.

-Uranus… Neptune…. Son increíbles. Si ganan quiero ir a su tierra.

Una pequeña muestra del poder del universo 2, casi elimina al príncipe Saiyajin del torneo. Uranus y Neptune impresionaron al Zeno-sama del futuro pero el del presente aún tiene sus reservas. Han pasado 2 minutos del torneo del poder. Que les espera a los universos.


	45. Capitulo 44 Aniquilacion

Capitulo 2. Aniquilación.

Vegeta logro resistir el ataque combinado de Uranus y Neptune, este se limpia el polvo del ataque y decide buscar otro oponente.

-(sera mejor no volver allá, me superan en numero además no pude ver cuando esas dos me atacaron. Ahora que he experimentado su poder no me sorprende que Gohan y Picoro hayan perdido contra ellas en los encuentros de exhibición, pero si me arriesgo de nuevo a pelear contra ellas debe ser uno contra uno).

Vegeta camina para ver su nuevo objetivo sin embargo este se molesta al ver como varios guerreros del universo 9, se encuentran frente a el.

-tsk… que quieren estúpidos.

Lavender se adelanta frente a Vegeta para soplar en sus manos.

-jejeje. Solo queremos jugar contigo. Jejejeje.

-(Ese tipo tiene algo raro en las manos).

-Jah!

Este se acerca rápidamente a Vegeta quien esquiva sus ataques, evitando tocar a Lavender, sin embargo Basil entra al escenario, junto con los demás guerreros del universo 9. A lo que Seki se ve molesto por esta táctica, Rou lo mira de manera presumida.

-que sucede. Acaso piensas que es injusto.

-No. El trabajo de equipo es una buena estrategia pero pienso que estamos arriesgando todo para eliminar a un guerrero.

-Esta débil. Además esos malditos del universo 7 deben pagar.

Comfrey y Cheppil arremeten contra Vegeta, el primero con un ataque de energia que Vegeta rechaza y el segundo con un lanzallamas que el Saiyajin esquiva saltando sin embargo Basil con una patada logra derribarlo y lanzar su técnica especial pero Vegeta contesta con un Big Bang Attack que desperdiga la técnica, Lavender se aproxima a Vegeta.

-Toma... – Vegeta esquiva el ataque de Lavender.

-Lavender… envenenalo para que se pudra en la plataforma. – Rou señala a Vegeta.

-Veneno. Ahora se lo que planeas maldito. – este hace una barrera de Ki blanco a lo que puede golpear a Lavender sin recibir daño y despues a Basil con un puñetazo sabiendo que este solo usa sus piernas.

-Maldito…. Una barrera. – este intenta atacar a Vegeta pero se aleja.

-que…

Vegeta no observa que Hop la peleadora felina del universo 9, estaba frente a el para arruñarlo con sus garras pero Vegeta logra esquivarlo, sin embargo las garras de Hop logran desperdigar la barrera.

-Jejeje. Vamos suplica que destroce ese bello rostro.

-Bastarda. – este aumenta su ki creando una nueva barrera haciéndola retroceder sin embargo Lavender golpea a Vegeta con un puñetazo pero Vegeta rechaza a su agresor con una patada.

Goku quien observaba a Vegeta se ve emocionado y se le une a su homologo Saiyajin, pero este ultimo estaba enfadado por su intromisión.

-que rayos haces aquí. Kakarotto.

-Jejeje. Vi que tenias algunos problemas con esos tipos.

-Ya cállate. No necesito tu ayuda.

-eres tan chapucero como siempre.

Basil y Lavender se colocan al lados opuestos rodeando a los Saiyajin.

-Circulo del peligro.

Basil y Lavender se mueven a una gran velocidad a lo que Vegeta intenta seguirlos pero se da cuenta de algo.

-Kakarotto, a esos bastardos no puedo sentir su Ki.

-Que…

Este recibe un puñetazo de Basil que hizo el circulo mas pequeño, Goku sin embargo trata de lanzar bolas de energia pero son esquivadas, Vegeta se le une pero es inútil no pueden conectar a ninguno de los dos. Con lo que Saltan alto pero Hop se acerca a Goku para atacarlo sin embargo es derribada por Vegeta que la manda al suelo, estos aterrizan pero al ver que los estaban esperando, con una bola de ki se impulsan para no quedar atrapados, sin embargo Comfrey y Cheppil los esperaban junto a otros dos guerreros Oregano y Hissop. En la niebla las Sailor Scouts intentaban convencer a Bergamo pero este trataba de resistirse.

-tsk…. estas cadenas.

-Es inútil que trates de liberarte.

Amy y Chibiusa se acercan a el para intentar calmarlo.

-Descuida nosotras no te sacaremos.

-que… - este se ve sorprendido al escuchar la afirmación de la Sailor Scout azul. –no me sacaran del torneo.

-eres Bergamo el aplastador. Verdad. – pregunta Chibiusa.

-Lo soy… suéltame si sabes lo que te conviene.

-Solo te pido que me escuches y despues te liberaremos. – Chibiusa sonrie. –queremos que te unas a nuestro equipo.

-que…. Tu piensas que traicionare a mis hermanos por ti. Mocosa.

-No te estoy pidiendo que los traiciones. Solo quiero que el universo 9 y el universo 2 se protegan las espaldas.

-Pero ustedes nos atacaron, sacaron a mis hermanos de la niebla y me atraparon en estas mugrosas cadenas.

-Solo nos defendimos de su ataque, es lo normal. Se que es muy prematuro pero se que puedes entenderlo, ya no solo seremos 10 peleadores defendiendo un universo. Ahora seriamos 20 defendiendo 2. No crees que es lo mas lógico.

Bergamo agacha la cabeza para reflexionar si pudieran hacer eso, tendrían mas oportunidades, pero puede que lo traicionen al bajar la guardia. No obstante su reflexión fue interrumpida, sus hermanos estaban en peligro.

-Lavender… Basil.

Lavender había recibido el ataque de Hop con su garra. Los del universo 9 se distrajeron a lo que el par de Saiyajin se conviertieron en Super Saiyajin para arremeter contra los guerreros con puñetazos a Lavender y una patada a Basil alejándolos.

-Han sacado mayor poder. Hay que retirarse.

-No. Tenemos que seguir peleando. Solo cambiaron de color de cabello.

Roselle estaba indeciso…

-que… que… hago.

Cuando Vegeta estaba a punto de golpearlo este huye de el, volando y se ve aliviado pero recibe un rayo de energia en su ala y cae al suelo, este al levantarse observa a Freezer.

-vaya… vaya… pero que tenemos por aquí. Tu seras mi nuevo juguete.

El combate proseguia Oregano se mostro confiado al haber retenido a Vegeta con sus hilos, pero el Saiyajin sonrie orgulloso.

-Crees que esto detendrá al príncipe de los Saiyajin. – Aumenta su ki para liberarse y arremete contra Hissop dandole varios puñetazos y de una ráfaga Ki los manda a volar.

-Es mi turno.

Goku patea a Cromfrey por fuera de la plataforma y manda una onda de Ki a Cheppil que es arrogado por su el empuje de la técnica fuera de la plataforma. Hop busca atacar sola al príncipe de los Saiyajin.

-maldito bastardo…. te destrozare el rostro.

-Insecto. – este la esquiva y le da un gancho que la eleva para luego terminar con un supertopetazo que destroza el filo de la plataforma sacándola de la plataforma.

En el lugar del universo 9, Sidra estaba nervioso, en pocos minutos 4 guerreros habían sido derrotados.

-No puede ser…. 5 guerreros eliminados.

-A mi tambien me tiraron.

-Sorrell Idiota… por que no huiste.

-Sidra-sama… esa mujer me empujo sin darme cuenta. –ella señala a numero 18 que miraba a Sidra con una mirada burlona.

Y Para empeorar las cosas Roselle había huido de Freezer saliendo de la plataforma volando.

-Oye… tu. Por que viniste aquí.

-Ehh… No…

-maldicion. Lavender, Basil. Derroten a esos dos. –Rou impulsaba a sus guerreros a derrotar a Goku y Vegeta.

-Callate… y observa como los eliminamos.

-No funcionara. – Seki cuestiona las ordenes de Rou seriamente. – Siento ser el que da las malas noticias pero sin Bergamo la formación tiene menos poder, esos tipos derrotaran a Basil y Lavender.

Los Zeno-sama observaban con alegría el desempeño de Goku y Vegeta al eliminar a varios del universo 9.

-ehh… van cayendo uno tras otro. – Zeno del futuro elimina a Roselle, Sorrell y Hop.

-Si… cuantos mas va a derribar, el universo 7. – Zeno del presente observa que solo quedan 3 guerreros. – solo les falta 3. Ehh y donde esta Bergamo.

-Esta en esa neblina de alli.

Mientras tanto las chicas observaban el rostro de preocupación de Bergamo.

-Te sientes bien.

-Sueltenme… mis hermanos me necesitan.

-El Ki de esos Saiyajin han aumentado. – Setsuna explica la situación. – Dejanos ayudarte, si luchamos juntos podremos ganarles.

-No… - este aumenta su ki dispersando la neblina quitandose las cadenas de Venus para marcharse rápidamente.

-Espera. – Haruka desea perseguir a Bergamo pero… Mina le toma de la mano. –Mina.

-Es mejor que no vayas tras el.

-pero, no es este el plan que la pequeña dama queria hacer.

-Si. pero hay personas que no van a ceder con solo las palabras.

Bergamo iba en su ayuda, mientras que Basil y Lavender estaban en el filo de la plataforma.

-Kamehameha.

El ataque de Goku iba a alcanzar al par de hermanos pero Bergamo expandio sus manos y absorbio el ataque de Goku.

-Hermano.

-tsk… ustedes dos, tuvieron problemas contra ese par de tontos. Que vergüenza. Ustedes universo 7 les mostrare el verdadero poder de Bergamo el Aplastador.

Bergamo aumenta su tamaño alcanzando una altura de 10 metros para arremeter contra el par de Saiyajin con sus golpes al suelo, estos los esquiva, mientras tanto los Zeno-sama estaban impresionados al ver a Bergamo tan grande.

-Ehhh.. Sugoi… Bergamo ha crecido.

-Sugoi… Es muy grande.

-El peleador Bergamo-san ha crecido al absorber la energia de Goku.

Goku golpea el pecho de Bergamo pero este se hace mas grande y golpea a Goku con un topetazo pero este alcanza a detenerlo.

-Ahora Vegeta.

Vegeta le da una patada sancadilla que derriba a Bergamo pero este se hace mas grande.

-Hermano….

-Destroza a esos idiotas….

-Guahhh!

Bergamo se levanta a lo que Goku y Vegeta arrojan bolas de energia para hacerlo retroceder pero este aprovecha la energia para hacerse mas grande y aumentar su ki al máximo.

-Tomen esto universo 7. Wolfang Penetrator.

-Vamos Vegeta.

-No me des ordenes.

-Ka….me… ha…me…Ha.

-Final…. Flash.

Ambos se transforman en Blue para lanzar sus ataques caracteristicos, que chocan contra el Wolfang Penetrator de Bergamo. Goku sonreía al ver lo fuerte que es Bergamo.

-Es muy fuerte.

-Callate y tiralo idiota.

-Ha!. – ambos aumentan su poder para lanzar a Bergamo junto con sus hermanos por fuera de la plataforma.

Los tres hermanos caen al lugar del universo 9, Rou estaba frustrado, mientras que Sidra y Seki estaban nerviosos por la incertidumbre.

-No…. Mi trio Peligro.

-Basil, Lavender y Bergamo-san. Han sido eliminados. – Daishinkan anuncia a los guerreros eliminados.

-Los 10 guerreros han sido eliminados…. Que es lo que le sucederá al universo 9. Que estas haciendo Seki.

-Un ultimo recuerdo. – este hace una grulla y la arroja.

La grulla vuela hasta el banco del universo dos donde una curiosa Diana la atrapa.

-Diana… ten mas cuidado.

-lo siento Heles-sama. Que es esta grulla. – ella mira la grulla pero observa unas letras, ella rápidamente la desdobla y mira el mensaje.

En el lugar de los Zeno-sama estos observan el God Pad para eliminar a los guerreros.

-Basil. – Zeno del presente toca la imagen Basil para ponerse negro en el God Pad.

-Lavender. – El Zeno del futuro hace lo mismo para eliminar a Lavender.

-Jahh…. Bergamo – este presiona la imagen de Bergamo para ponerse negro y junto a este el universo. –Ohh se puso la pantalla totalmente negra. Daishinkan…

-Es verdad. Todos los guerreros del Universo 9 han sido eliminados del torneo del poder. Con lo que se eliminara al Universo 9.

-Si. – Ambos Zenos-sama sonríen y juntan sus manos que se iluminan para luego apretar sus manos. – Aniquilar.

A la acción de ambos Zenos-sama, los guerreros del universo 9, desaparecen de la faz de la existencia, un Rou deseperado da su ultimo grito de aliento.

-No… Zeno-sama.

Rou es eliminado al igual que Sidra quien aceptaba su final, Seki se despedia de Diana con una sonrisa melancolica, los guerreros estaban desesperados, Bergamo apretaba sus manos al igual que sus hermanos, mientras que en el centro del universo 9, ondas blancas apareciendo y con ellas desaparecen todo, e incluso los guerreros del universo 9. El lugar donde antes estaba el universo solo se encuentra el angel Mojito quien sonreía. Goku se muestra serio al observar a Daishinkan quien lo mira con una sonrisa calmada.

-Es verdad.

-Si. paso justo como esa vez.

Chibiusa al ver el acto de los Zeno-sama estaba enfadada con ellos, por tal accion atroz, sonreían satisfechos por su acción, luego observa al universo 7, el responsable de su eliminación quien elimino al universo 9 conscientes de lo que pasaría.

-esos idiotas… Black-sama tenia razon, son unos egoístas.

-Chibiusa, se que estas decepcionada por no salvarlos, pero si ganamos el torneo, estoy segura que podremos regresarlos.

-Tal vez no funciono el plan por que fue muy prematuro. Pero hicimos lo posible para evitarlo. - expone Mina.

-Te apoyaremos en tu plan Chibiusa, solo que esta vez, escogamos a un guerrero mucho mas sabio y menos terco. – Rei trata de tranquilizar a Chibiusa.

-Pequeña dama. Ellos escogieron ese destino al rechazar nuestra ayuda, pero si ganamos este torneo estoy segura que podremos hacer algo.

-Si. –(Perdonenme universo 9. La próxima vez. Lo hare mejor).

El universo 7 elimina a los guerreros del universo 9 y estos son aniquilados por Zeno-sama. El torneo del poder ha mostrado su lado oscuro. Si pierdes seras aniquilado sin compasión, sin una nueva oportunidad. Al torneo del poder le faltan 42 minutos para el final.


	46. Capitulo 45 La ira de Kale

Capitulo 3. La ira de Kale.

Los universos al ver la aniquilación del universo 9, se quedan estáticos. Se han dado cuenta de la realidad. El perder el torneo significaba desaparecer y no tener regreso. Shin estaba impactado tomándose las rodillas en su impotencia.

-no… Supremo Kaiosama Rou, el aprendiz Seki y Sidra-sama… no puedo percibir su ki.

-Whis… dinos como esta el universo 9.

Whis usa su baculo para mirar el estado del universo 9, donde su baculo se ve completamente negro.

-ohh…. Parece que ese universo, se ha ido para siempre.

-Tsk… ese es el poder de Zeno-sama.

Anat el supremo Kaiosama del universo 1, da una reflexión sobre el torneo.

-La aniquilación del universo 9, fue un sacrificio. Gracias al universo 7, Zeno-sama le dio la oportunidad a los universos con menor índice de mortalidad, de salvarse. Esto se hace para mantener en equilibrio el numero de mortales en el universo.

Heles y Peru chasqueaban sus dientes en señal de indignación, Peru miraba el pergamino.

-Heles-sama….

-Sabes que no podemos Peru. No podemos oponernos a este torneo. Sabemos que este es un capricho de Zeno-sama pero no podemos hacer nada, solo confiar en las Sailor Scouts.

Luna quien estaba nerviosa en el transcurso del torneo se muestra callada ante el suceso ocurrido, Artemis cuestiona sobre su actitud.

-Lo se. Luna. Ver a un universo desaparecer es algo terrible.

-Si…. Artemis, el decía la verdad. Si las chicas pierden este torneo, todas esas batallas que libramos en el presente incluso la del futuro serán en vano. Ni siquiera Tokio de Cristal estará a salvo.

Diana quien estaba pensativa por la carta y la sonrisa de melancolía que le dio el aprendiz de Kaioshin Seki, se ve conmovida a lo que Heles le acaricia un poco.

-se que es doloroso, pero…

-lo se. Chibiusa y las Sailor Scouts, cumplirán su deseo.

La batalla se ha detenido, los Zeno-sama estaban confundidos por que habían detenido la pelea.

-ehh que sucede. Por que detuvieron la pelea. –pregunta el Zeno del presente.

-No se preocupe Zeno-sama. Muy pronto comenzaran a pelear.

Sin embargo las deidades con mayor relevancia en el universo observan como un bello rostro muestra indignación, aunque no daba una palabra, en sus ojos había una pregunta. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué aniquilaron a tantas personas inocentes?, el Zeno del futuro esta intrigado por la mirada de la princesa del futuro Tokio de Cristal.

-Daishinkan-sama… quien es ella.

-Ella es Chibiusa Tsukino, tal parece que esa niña crecio gracias al entrenamiento con Black-sama.

-Es hermosa… pero… no me gusta como me esta mirando. Parece que no le gusto.

-Tal vez esta enojada por que ustedes destruyeron un universo.

-ya veo. – el Zeno del futuro contesta con un poco tristeza, sin embargo el del presente le muestra con animo que algunos van a pelear.

-mira alli. El universo 7 va a pelear.

Dium el ave del universo 10, con su vuelo arremete contra el universo 7, lanza una gran llamarada de su pico, Krilin se ve impotente pero Gohan apunta con su mano una bola de energia que cancela el ataque.

-Esto es una perdida de tiempo. Si todos nos mantenemos en la plataforma. Tal vez halla una forma de sobrevivir.

-Que dijiste….

Dium arremete rápidamente con una embestida de fuego pero los guerreros lo esquivan, en donde Krilin quien da unas volteretas se prepara para lanzar su ataque.

-Triple Kienzan.

Krilin lanza tres Kienzan, Dium esquiva el primero pero el segundo le corta algunas plumas de su ala izquierda y el tercero de la derecha, haciéndole perder el equilibrio. Trunks manda un Galick Ho que saca a Dium de la plataforma.

-Dium. Ha sido eliminado.

-Ehh donde esta. Aquí. – el Zeno-sama del presente toca la imagen de Dium del universo 10 para colocarlo eliminado.

Ramoshi se enoja con su guerrero por ser eliminado tan fácilmente y como castigo le pega con su trompa a lo que Dium solo puede defenderse cubriéndose.

-lo siento…

Bills estaba feliz por ver que la formación del universo 7 pudo defenderse del ataque.

-Muy bien. Universo 7. Sigan asi.

-Ohh miren Numero 18 esta luchando contra alguien.

Whis dirige la mirada del integrantes del universo 7 en la banca hacia numero 18, quien peleaba contra Shossa del universo 4. Con rapidos puñetazos domina a Shossa para darle una patada final en el cuello derribándolo en el suelo, Shossa saca la lengua a lo que Bills y los demás se preocupan.

-aghh… no puede ser. Esa tonta… - Bills se muestra enojado.

-No me digas que lo mato. – El anciano Kaioshin pregunta por la suerte de su contrincante.

-Eso significa que 18 esta…

-Ohh vaya…. Supongo que me sobrepase. En fin. – ella mira a los demás alzando sus hombros y levantando sus manos para justificarse sin embargo….

-caiste. –Shossa se levanta y lanza una ráfaga de Kikoha que golpea en 18 para sacarla de la plataforma, afortunadamente Krilin logra atraparla y con su ki lanza energia para regresar.

-jejeje… 18. No pensé que serias tan descuidada.

-Juhh… - ella aparta su mirada de su marido.

-Aghh.. yo pensé que seria algo mas emotivo. – cuestiona el Kaioshin anciano.

En otra parte de la plataforma Cauliffa luchaba contra Nappapa quien estaba empujándola intentando sacarla de la plataforma.

-No puedes derrotarme. Dosukoi.

-No seas presumido. – Cauliffa se transforma en Super Saiyajin para escapar del agarre y con su velocidad le da un puñetazo en el estomago a Nappapa, ella seguía en su arremetida de golpes para luego darle un puñetazo.

-Dosukoi. – este alcanza a frenar, Cauliffa trata de dar otro golpe pero logra detenerla. –ahora caeras.

-que…

Nappapa con un movimiento coloca a Cauliffa para empujarla y derribarla, no obstante antes de que pudiera sacarla Cauliffa le impide seguir empujando para luego tomarle del cuerpo y hacerle un suplex alemán que derriba a Nappapa y finaliza con una patada que lo saca de la plataforma.

-No puede ser… otro guerrero mas. – Ramoshi se muestra furico.

Cauliffa sonrie ante Kale quien estaba feliz por la victoria de su hermana.

-Anee-san… ganaste.

-Por supuesto, quien crees que soy. La mas fuerte de los universos. Quien sera el próximo. Ehh ya se.

Cauliffa observa a Goku quien estaba peleando contra el doctor Rota, quien pretendía anular su visión con su humo, sin embargo Goku se convierte en Super Saiyajin para despejar el humo con su ki y detectarlo para darle una patada mandándolo lejos.

-uhh no era tan fuerte.

-Viejales… Si quieres a alguien fuerte pelea conmigo.

Goku gira su rostro y observa a Cauliffa.

-eres tu…

-Enseñame esa transformacion donde cambian su cabello azul y considerare no eliminarte.

-uhh…. No lo se. – Goku se muestra pensativo.

-que te pasa. Acaso me tienes miedo. – Cauliffa le sonrie.

-uhh no se trata de eso. El Super Saiyajin Blue aun es mucho para ti. Puedes convertirte en Super Saiyajin.

-Juhh.. – esta sonrie. – No me subestimes. – Ella se transforma en Super Saiyajin 2.

-Ohh ya puedes convertirte en Super Saiyajin 2. Cielos… eres mas fuerte que Kyabe.

-Entonces… vas a enseñarme si o no.

-Uhh… creo que si te conviertes en super Saiyajin 3 durante la pelea, quizás te enseñe.

-Que… hay un super Saiyajin 3. – ella pregunta emocionada.

-Si. Pero tienes que dominar la fase 2. – Goku se transforma en Super Saiyajin 2. –Muy bien, vamos…

Cauliffa y Goku empiezan su combate a gran velocidad, donde se ven igualados. Amy analizaba a los oponentes cercanos y contaba las divisiones, que habían bajado, a lo que Rei le consulta.

-Por que miras esa columna.

-Veras Rei, la Columna es el cronometro de este lugar. Black-sama nos dijo que en el Munokai no existe el tiempo, es la nada. Por eso esa Columna fue colocada alli. No es un adorno.

-Ya veo y cuanto tiempo nos queda.

-A juzgar por las divisiones que faltan. Solo han pasado un poco mas de 5 minutos.

-que… pero bajaron unas 10.

-el tiempo de ellos no es el mismo al de nosotras Rei.

Mina quien observaba las batallas propone una idea.

-Chicas volvamos al estado base, mantengámonos juntas y nos movemos como un escuadron, cuando las circunstancias cambien sera el momento de separarnos.

Las chicas en formación repelían a sus adversarios es entonces que Rei grita…

-Detenganse.

-que sucede Rei. – pregunta Michiru.

-siento que un ki esta empezando a incrementarse.

-a que te refieres. – Consulta Haruka.

-un poder descomunal esta a punto de despertar, preparemos el escudo de cronos.

-Estas segura. – Le cuestiona Setsuna.

-Si.

Ante la afirmación de Rei, Setsuna, Haruka, Michiru y Hotaru colocan el escudo de Cronos para protegerse, los universos se ven confundidos ante esta acción. En otro lugar de la plataforma, Vegeta se encuentra peleando contra Botamo y Maggetta que con su combinación estaban dandole problemas a lo que este se esconde en una nube de humo sin embargo.

-Maestro. –Kyabe desafia a su maestro, a lo que Nigrishi y Murisarm tratan de atacarlo este le da una patada al primero sacándolo y al segundo un puñetazo que lo alza para luego con una patada arrojarlo.

En el God Pad, Zeno-sama toca a Murisarm y luego a Nigrishi.

-Lo siento maestro pero usted debe salir de la plataforma. – Se convierte en Super Saiyajin.

Cerca de alli, Kale había interferido en la pelea entre Goku y Cauliffa, sin embargo esto no le gusto mucho a Cauliffa quien la ignora.

-Anee-san… - ella se coloca en el suelo, llorando mientras que su energia empieza a crecer. – yo solo queria ayudarte…. – se muestra enfada al ver como Goku y Cauliffa estaban divirtiéndose en su batalla. – Son Goku…. Tu eres el culpable. No te robaras a Anee-san. Agghhh…

Kale se levanta para lanzar un gran grito, aumentando el tamaño de sus musculos de manera exagerada, alcanzando los dos metros y convertirse en Super Saiyajin Legendario.

-Son Goku…. Te matare.

Cauliffa y Goku se detienen al ver que Kale se ha transformado.

-jejeje… al fin se desquicio.

Goku con su curiosidad se aproxima a Kale para ver su inmenso poder, Kyabe siente el poder de Kale y observa la pelea, mientras Vegeta estaba impactado.

-que es eso…. de quien es ese poder.

-muy bien. Kale se convirtió en Super Saiyajin.

-pero esa forma tan siniestra…

Goku se encuentra frente a Kale para felicitarla por su poder.

-tienes un gran poder, con que esa es tu transformacion de Super Saiyajin.

-Kakarotto. Ten cuidado. Esa puede ser la transformacion original de un Super Saiyajin.

-que… - Goku alcanza a Bloquear un puñetazo. –kihh…

-Son Goku…. Te matare.

Kale le da un puñetazo en el rostro que lo arroja, a lo que Goku frena para arremeter con una patada pero Kale le toma la pierna para lanzarlo contra el suelo varias veces, sin embargo Goku aumenta su ki al super Saiyajin 2 para darle una doble patada y soltarse del agarre, sin embargo Kale lo arroja lejos con una bola de energia para luego aumentar su ki al máximo y explotar sacando miles de Kikoha por todo el campo de batalla, la andanada de energia impregna el campo de verde, formando grandes escombros en la plataforma. Mechiop trataba de escapar del ataque de Kale.

-no… salvenme…

-espera aquí estoy para salvarte. – Jirasen trata de tomar la mano de Mechiop pero es derribado por una bola de energia.

-no…. –para su mala suerte es derribado por otra bola de energia. Zircol…. Sálvate….

-Mechiop… - este apunto de tomarle la mano se ve decepcionado. – Ohh no… - sin embargo no nota que otra bola lo golpea y es arrojado por fuera de la plataforma.

Los tres caen de la plataforma llendo a parar al banco del universo 10, Zeno-sama del presente y del futuro en su God Pad confirman su eliminación. Ramoshi estaba enfadado al ver que sus guerreros se han dejado eliminar.

-No puede ser… solo nos quedan 3 guerreros. Como pueden ser tan idiotas. Jirasen, Mechiop y Zircol.

-lo sentimos. – los tres contestan al unisono.

El estallido de poder se termina y Kale empieza a caminar buscando a su oponente.

-Son Goku… Son Goku. – sin embargo es atrapada por un lazo de energia.

-alto ahi criatura. Mi nombre es Vuon de la tropa del orgullo. Nosotros no aprobamos esta conducta violenta. Rindete ante mi Justice Whip.

-Ha… - ella se deshace de la técnica de su captor, para darle un puñetazo.

Vuon tambien le da un puñetazo pero Zeno-sama pulsa en su God Pad la imagen de Vuon quien es el primer elimiado del universo 11.

-son Goku… Son Goku.

Kale seguía en la búsqueda de Goku y observa un escudo a lo que ella lanza una bola de energia pero el escudo lo resiste.

-estupido… escudo. Déjame pasar. – ella empieza a lanzar varios puñetazos al escudo tratando de destruirlo pero sin éxito.

Mina observa que Kale esta tratando de romperlo, despues fija su mirada a Lita y Chibiusa.

-Chicas estan listas para eliminarla.

-Si. – ambas contestan confiadas en su estado Eternal.

-chicas apresúrense. No creo que duremos mucho contra este monstruo. –Haruka grita para impulsar a Lita y Chibiusa.

El campo se rompe por una gran bola de energia, a lo que Kale avanza, Amy salta encima de ella.

-burbujas de mercurio. Estallen.

Las burbujas de mercurio disminuyen la visibilidad de Kale, quien se muestra mas irritada.

-Guahh!- Kale da un grito mostrando su irritación y poder pero es derribada cayendo al suelo. –quien fue…

Kale se levanta pero sin embargo no logra poder defenderse de Chibiusa quien logra atraparla en una sumisión, sus dos brazos estaban sobre su cuello.

-sueltame…

-Miracle Clutch. – ella presiona con mas fuerza, provocando que Kale empiece a trastabillar.

-sueltame… - ella se mueve intentando deshacerse de Chibiusa pero ella sigue en su agarre provocando que sus ojos se vuelvan mas pesados.

En el banco del universo 2, estaban sorprendidos al ver como Chibiusa estaba domando a ese monstruo.

-que bien. Chibiusa, esta derrotando a ese monstruo. – Luna afirma con alegría.

-Ante enemigos con esta clase de poder, lo mejor es inmovilizarlos con un fuerte agarre. – Sonrie con su afirmación el gato blanco.

-Muy bien pequeña dama.

Cauliffa observa como Kale esta empezando a verse mas cansada, perdiendo energia.

-Kale… ya voy.

Cauliffa se lanza hacia la pelea pero Lita aparece frente a ella.

-apartate debilucha. – ella arremete contra Lita pero recibe un puñetazo en el estomago que la devuelve a la normalidad. Guahh… - esta se toma su estomago arrodillada.

-lo siento, pero es hora de irte a dormir. – ella le da un patada mandándola por fuera de la plataforma.

-no…. – esta fue salvada en el ultimo instante por Hit con su tokitobashi. – salto en el tiempo te lo agradezco. – ella se levanta pero aun siente el dolor. – eso me dolio… Hit tenemos que rescatarla.

-Aun no.

Lita observa a Kale y empieza a golpearla en el cuerpo repetidas veces haciéndola trastabillar y golpea a sus rodillas para que estas claudiquen llevándola al suelo, sin embargo Kale sigue gritando.

-Guahhh!

Los guerreros del universo 11, observaban como a pesar del ataque de las guerreras del universo 2. Kale seguía con un gran poder.

-esa chica.. tiene un gigantesco poder, si esas chicas no la contienen sera un problema. – Toppo se ve impactado por el poder de Kale y observa que Jiren se adelanta. –Jiren, que piensas hacer.

-Yo me encargare.

Cauliffa estaba impotente deseaba ir con Kale pero Hit le tomaba de la mano.

-sueltame.. Hit.

-Espera… esto puede ser bueno. Ya que si Kale no se calmaba. Podria matar a alguien y ser descalificada.

-es verdad. Kale… ya voy.

Cauliffa corre hacia la pelea pero es superada en velocidad por Jiren, al ver esto Mina grita a sus amigas.

-Chibiusa, Lita… ¡Sueltenla!

Las chicas con una patada sueltan a Kale y se alejan, Kale enfadada no nota que Jiren la golpea con una bola de energia que la arroja lejos, este aprieta su mano para explotar la bola de energia y darle la espalda a Kale.

-problema resuelto.

Kale sale volando sin su transformacion a lo que Cauliffa la toma, Hit mira a Jiren con molestia.

-infeliz.

Hit le reclama con una sola palabra su acción, pero sin embargo no es el único a quien Jiren ha molestado, Lita y Chibiusa estaban con los brazos cruzados. Aunque Goku aparece con una sonrisa ante la reunión.

-Hola… - este saluda a todos.

Jiren observa a Goku con seriedad ignorando a los demás.

-es hora de irnos.

-Si. – ante la orden de Hit, Cauliffa amarra el cabello de Kale y retirarse.

Jiren los deja escapar mientras que Goku lo desafiaba pero no era el único, Chibiusa y Lita aun seguían alli, para no mostrar ninguna señal de inseguridad ante los dos ases de los universos 11 y 7.

A pesar del esfuerzo de Chibiusa y Lita por frenar a Kale, fue Jiren quien le puso punto final a la ira de Kale, sin embargo a las Sailor Scouts no les gusto mucho esta acción de Jiren. Faltan 41 minutos para el tiempo limite del torneo del poder.


	47. Capitulo 46 El deseo de Chibiusa

Capitulo 4. Yo protegeré tu universo. El deseo de la princesa de Tokio de Cristal.

Chibiusa y Lita observan a Jiren con enfado, mientras que Goku las observa que no estan con muy buenos animos.

-Ahh son ustedes pero… que son esos vestidos tan coloridos.

Lita ignora a Goku para cuestionar a Jiren su acción con una sonrisa un poco harta.

-asi que buscabas matar a tres pajaros de un solo tiro.

-juhh. – este da una sonrisa burlona cruzando sus brazos. –trabajo de equipo para derrotar a un solo guerrero, que ridículo.

Sin embargo las chicas observan como una bola de energia azul es lanzada hacia arriba a lo que Chibiusa y Lita se miran la una a la otra para Lita tocar el hombro de Chibiusa y esta colocar sus dedos en su frente al verla Goku se impresiona.

-ehh tu sabes hacer la teletransportacion.

-Si. – ella le contesta a Goku para luego mirar a Jiren. –Descuida pronto será tu turno.

Las chicas se teletransportan a lo que Goku se ve un poco decepcionado por su huida, pero al ver a Jiren recupera su animo ya que ahora puede desafiarlo sin ninguna interrupción.

-Jiren… pelea conmigo. – este hace su pose de pelea, pero Jiren aun seguía con sus brazos cruzados.

-Justice Flash. – este lanza varios ráfagas Ki de sus mano que chocan contra Goku alejándolo de Jiren. – Jiren. Dejemos que los cinco se encargen de Son Goku, tu y yo nos concentraremos en conservar energías.

Chibiusa y Lita se reúnen con las chicas, a lo que Amy empieza a contar los integrantes de los universos desde una posición alta junto con Rei y Mina, a lo que ellas bajan.

-que sucede Amy. – Chibiusa pregunta a Amy, Mina, Rei.

-estamos haciendo un conteo de los integrantes de los universos. – comenta Rei.

-y que universos tienen menos participantes.

-apenas esta iniciando el torneo pero pienso que el universo 10, sera el próximo a ser aniquilado. – afirma Mina.

-que… pero por que.

-por que solo quedan 3 guerreros de ese universo. Tendremos que capturar al menos a uno para que este no sea aniquilado.

-Esta bien. No importa quien sea mi oponente no dejare que otro universo desaparezca.

-Por cierto donde esta Darien. – pregunta Lita.

-Esta vigilando al universo 7. – Contesta Mina con un poco de preocupación.

Los guerreros del universo 7 se reúnen para ver cuantos quedaron a lo que Gohan observa a Tenshinhan, Trunks y Picoro.

-espera… y donde esta Krilin.

-Se dejo vencer por el farsante de Frost. Elimino a 2 junto a 18 pero el muy tonto descuido su guardia y adiós.

-esto es preocupante, ahora tenemos un guerrero menos. – Trunks se muestra un poco preocupado.

-si, pero desde otro punto, tenemos 9 guerreros. Estamos bien, por ahora. – Gohan le sonrie para tranquilizar a su homologo Saiyajin.

Freezer llega arrastrando a Murichim mientras que Vegeta se ve molesto.

-tsk… maldito Freezer por que me quitaste a mi oponente.

-Es como dicen el que se lo encuentra se lo lleva. – este de un coletazo manda a Murichim por fuera de la plataforma.

-Murichim. Eliminado. – El Zeno del futuro toca en su Godpad la imagen de Murichim. – uhh solo quedan 2 del universo 10.

-sera el próximo en perder. – sonrie Zeno del presente.

-Tal vez, pero nunca se puede saber a ciencia cierta.

Gohan el capitán del universo 7, contaba a los guerreros para luego empezar a pensar.

-eso significa que solo faltan papa, 17 y 18. Todos… lo mejor sera buscar pelear por separado y sobrevivir lo mas posible. Trunks tu ve con Vegeta y Tenshinhan, Freezer… puedes venir conmigo y el señor Picoro.

-uhh yo creo que no. Por ahora seguire buscando oponentes. – Freezer se retira.

-Juhh odio estar de acuerdo con Freezer, pero prefiero estar solo. – Este se marcha ignorando a Trunks y Tenshinhan.

-supongo que serán ustedes dos, Si necesitan ayuda, Picoro y yo podemos asistirlos.

-esta bien. Gohan.

Los guerreros restantes se separan en grupos de 2, sin saber que estaban siendo observados por Darien.

-entonces si eliminamos a ese tal Gohan. El universo 7 perdera a su capitán. Los seguire a esos dos. –Darien los persigue de forma sigilosa sin que alguno de ellos se entere.

En el campo de batalla, Goku luchaba contra la tropa del orgullo, quienes se presentaban con una pose de equipo.

-ehhh… por que hacen esas poses ridículas.

-Como te atreves a llamarlas ridículas. Son poses del orgullo. Es increíble que pisotees parte de nuestro honor. –Casseral señala a Goku. – es verdad lo que dijo Toppo sobre ti. Eres el mal y mereces ser castigado.

-A mi me parecen un quinteto de ridículos. –Cauliffa refuta a Caserral.

-Ohh eso lo veremos.

Los guerreros del universo 11 lanzan su ataque a los Saiyajins, Goku logra esquivarlos poniéndose a salvo pero Kale y Cauliffa se ven separadas, en donde Kettle se enfrentaba a Cauliffa, en una pelea a cuerpo a cuerpo, que Cauliffa logro alejarlo con una patada, Kettle con una voltereta aterriza y sube hacia una roca.

-que te pasa. Baja de ahí y enfrentame.

-Eres muy descuidada.

Se observan varias bolas de energia que son arrojadas a Cauliffa, estallando sobre ella, algunas las esquiva pero otras logran conectar, Kale deseaba ayudarla pero…

-zona Cocotte.

Un campo de energia, se forma y atrapa a Kale, ella trata de golpear el campo pero no es posible atravesarlo.

-Te he atrapado en mi zona Cocotte, es una dimensión que he creado especialmente para contenerte, ya no podras regresar.

-sacame… sácame.. de aquí.

-jojojo… por supuesto que no.

Regresando con Picoro y Gohan estos su camino son emboscados por Obuni y Rubalt, quienes observaban a los guerreros del universo 7 como posibles contrincantes.

-quienes son sabandijas.

-Eres demasiado confiado. Yo soy Rubalt y el es Obuni. – señala a Obuni.

-Nosotros protegeremos a nuestro universo 10. – Obuni responde.

-Entonces nosotros protegeremos el universo 7. – Gohan se muestra serio para desafiarlo.

La pareja del universo 10 arremete contra los guerreros del universo 7, Rubalt se encarga de Picoro, mientras que Obuni y Gohan se ven las caras. Rubalt al intercambiar golpes con Picoro se puede notar que Picoro esta siendo superado en el cuerpo a cuerpo.

-no puedes derrotarme en el cuerpo a cuerpo.

-Si.. pero… Ha… Ha… - este empieza a lanzar varias bolas de energia.

Rubalt las esquiva fácilmente y al ver al Namekiano desesperado se muestra mas confiado.

-jahh.. que te sucede. Te has vuelto loco.

-Juhh veamos si te gusta ser barbacoa sabandija. – este sonrie para mostrar su plan.

Rubalt al ver que estaba rodeado de multiples bolas de energia se ve impresionado.

-ohh no.

Picoro con un simple movimiento de sus brazos junta las bolas de energia en una sola dirección chocando con Rubalt formándose una explosión.

-que te parecio. – Al desaparecer el humo observa a Rubalt derrotado, a lo que Picoro le toma de la camisa para apuntarle una bola de energia. –Adios. – con una ráfaga de ki, Picoro elimina a Rubalt de la plataforma.

Cus suspira al ver que otro guerrero ha perdido pero Bills estaba contento por el desempeño del Namekiano al igual que Shin y el Anciano.

-Muy bien. Sigan asi.

-Fue excelente como Picoro se deshizo de ese guerrero del universo 10.

-Si, pero tal parece que las cosas no estan funcionando por este lado. – este señala hacia Gohan.

Gohan intentaba golpear a Obuni pero este con sus fintas, logra impedir que sus golpes conecten y lo peor de todo es que los golpes de Obuni conectan en Gohan. Este sorprendiendo retrocede un poco para crear un plan. Whis quien observaba la pelea, da su interpretación.

-Gohan-san al confiar mucho en sus instintos y en detectar a sus oponentes con su ki, esta perdiendo terreno.

Bills, Shin, el anciano y Krilin escuchan el veredicto del angel.

-El señor Obuni cuanta con una técnica de control de ki, que le permite atacar mientras el oponente no puede siquiera tocarlo. Es una técnica muy avanzada, se les conoce como fintas.

-Entonces es malo. Si Gohan no puede golpearlo, como va a ganar.

Gohan aumenta su ki para transformarse en su modo mistico, Obuni sin temor lanza una patada finta hacia Gohan que resiste el ataque, este lo atrapa para darle un puñetazo para sorpresa de Obuni.

-tu… pero como, ya veo. Como te llamas guerrero.

-Soy Son Gohan del universo 7.

-Son Gohan, eres el primero que me ha atrapado cuando uso mi poder. Eres el guerrero con el que aspire luchar. Jahh… - este conecta un puñetazo en el rostro pero Gohan le devuelve el mismo golpe.

En el intercambio de golpes Gohan con su estado mistico empieza a hacer daño pero tambien lo esta recibiendo. Whis se ve preocupado por esto.

-debe terminar esto rápido o los golpes del señor Obuni le pasaran factura.

Con el transcurrir de la pelea Obuni empieza a verse superado, Amy observa la pelea preocupada, Chibiusa se acerca a ella.

-Amy… que sucede.

-El universo 7 han sacado a dos de los integrantes del universo 10 y el ultimo guerrero se esta agotando.

-No puede ser… tengo que detenerlos. Alguien cerca. – ella se concentra y siente que Darien esta cerca. – voy a pelear.

-No te tardes mucho. Chibiusa. – le aconseja Mina.

-No lo hare. – ella se teletransporta hacia Darien.

Darien quien estaba escondido observaba cual seria el mejor momento de atacar, sin embargo Picoro estaba alli.

-(tengo que ayudarlo pero estaremos en desventaja, si peleamos solo los dos, además Obuni-san esta perdiendo poder). – este siente como Chibiusa ha llegado detrás de el y se alegra. – Chibiusa que bueno que estas aquí.

-Papa… como va la pelea.

-Gohan-san esta superando a Obuni. Descuida tengo un plan, atacaremos al mismo tiempo a esos dos.

-Si.

Obuni golpea a Gohan, pero este ultimo le dio un fuerte puñetazo que lo hace retroceder, este intentaba a hacer sus fintas pero Gohan logra esquivarlo, sus fintas ya no funcionan.

-no puede ser.

-Parece ser que el señor Obuni, consumio gran parte de su ki en esas fintas.

-Muy bien. Hazlo Hijo de Goku.

Gohan lanza una bola de energia que ciega a Obuni para luego saltar y cargar su ataque.

-ka… me… Ha… me… Ha!

Este lanza su onda de energia hacia Obuni, quien al ver el ataque cierra sus ojos esperando su fin, pero observa unas alas que lo cubren. El ataque hace una gran explosión, el humo empieza a dispersarse a lo que para sorpresa del universo 7, dos alas habían cubierto a Obuni.

-quien es.

Las alas desaparecen para mostrar a Chibiusa mirando al guerrero del universo 7 con un rostro lleno de indignación. Obuni estaba molesto con la princesa del futuro, este le toma de la mano y le replica.

-¿por que hiciste esto? ¿Por que interfieres en mi combate? Es mi responsabilidad proteger el universo 10.

-lo se. Pero yo tambien quiero pelear por el universo 10.

Al escuchar esa frase Obuni se ve perplejo, es la primera vez que alguien de otro universo muestra compasión por otro. El Zeno-sama del presente sin embargo no estaba muy conforme con Chibiusa.

-no es justo interrumpio el final.

-Si, pero puede que un combate aun mas interesante se presente Zeno-sama.

Gohan sonrie molesto y cruje sus dedos para luego tomar una posición de pelea.

-Ya era hora que aparecieras. He estado esperando para derrotarte Sailor Moon.

-te descuidaste mocosa. – Picoro buscaba atacarla pero una rosa roja le roza la mejilla, este al verla se disuelve y voltea para mirar a su oponente. –tsk…. llego el hombre con traje ridículo.

-No importa el traje que use el guerrero, siempre y cuando pelee con honor y justicia. Yo Tuxedo Mask protegeré a la princesa quien con su compasión desea salvar el universo 10.

-Tsk.. bastardo hablador. Ha. – este le arroja una energia a Tuxedo Mask pero este desparecio. Que.. donde estas…

-Aquí estoy. – le da una fuerte patada que lo manda lejos hasta enterrarlo en una montaña. –Ahora Sailor Moon.

En el lugar del universo 7, Bills estaba enfadado, Shin sin embargo no entiende por que el universo 2, busca proteger el universo 10.

-esa mocosa con traje colorido se interpuso en la pelea de Gohan.

-jojojo. Yo creo que no resistio ver que Gohan dominara al señor Obuni, y decidio pelear contra el. Quien sabe tal vez sea una repetición del encuentro de exhibición. – se rie con humor negro.

-Callate Whis. No nos des mala suerte.

-Pero por que esa chica quiere pelear por el señor Obuni. No seria mas fácil eliminarlo.

-uhh algo planea esa muchacha. – El anciano Kaioshin da su veredicto.

-necesitamos a Goku. – este observa a Goku que estaba peleando contra los guerreros del universo 11. – rayos… Gohan esta solo contra ella.

Gohan incrementa su ki de su estado mistico para enfrentar a Chibiusa, mientras que ella se convierte en Super Sailor Chibi-Moon.

-este es mi máximo poder. Voy a derrotarte Sailor Moon.

-eso ya lo veremos.

Gohan arremete contra Chibiusa con varios puñetazos pero Chibiusa los bloquea rápidamente, haciendo que los movimientos de Gohan sean mas predecibles y conectando un gancho en el hígado.

-guahh….

-aun no he terminado.

Chibiusa con su izquierda lanza una ráfaga de jabs, Gohan trata de esquivarlos pero todos conectan al rostro de este ultimo.

-(no lo entiendo… es como si sus brazos fueran mas largos de lo normal, que esta haciendo).

Chibiusa golpea con mayor velocidad el rostro de Gohan, mientras que este ultimo alcanza a observar que Chibiusa no mueve el hombro y recibe mas daño del contemplado. Bills gruñe al ver la superioridad de Chibiusa.

-es imposible… que esa mocosa, sea mas fuerte que un Saiyajin. Ey esa mocosa esta haciendo trampa descalifíquenla del torneo, de seguro usa un arma para confundir al hijo de Goku.

-No hay tal trampa señor Bills. – Whis contesta con preocupación. – los puñetazos de Chibiusa no se pueden esquivar con facilidad, ella no mueve su hombro como normalmente estan acostumbrados, por lo que Gohan no podrá esquivarlos, debe pensar en algo pero el ritmo frenético de ella se lo impide.

En la zona del universo 2, Luna estaba alegre por ver como Chibiusa estaba dominando el combate como la vez pasada en los encuentros de exhibición.

-Chibiusa es muy fuerte, solamente con su brazo izquierdo esta dominando a ese sujeto del universo 7. Me pregunto como llamara a esa técnica.

-Es un jab perfecto, Luna. – Artemis sonrie al explicarle la técnica a Luna.

-¿Un Jab perfecto? – Heles, Peru y los demás se ven confundidos por la manera en que Artemis nombro la técnica de Chibiusa.

-los boxeadores pueden predecir un golpe con solo ver el movimiento del hombro de su oponente, pero en este caso Chibiusa no mueve su hombro por lo que ese tipo no puede esquivarlos, a esto se le conoce un jab perfecto.

-ya veo… pero cuando aprendio esa técnica. –pregunta Heles.

-No fue fácil, Black la hizo practicar todos los días, lanzando golpes al espejo sin que moviera el hombro.

-ya veo y yo que pensaba que era un ejercicio ridículo. – Luna se ve animada.

Picoro observaba como Gohan estaba siendo superado y empieza a moverse para ayudarlo sin embargo Darien le manda una bola de energia que le impide seguir su camino.

-tsk… eres un impertinente. Tuxedo Mask.

-Supongo que lo soy.

Ambos arremeten el uno contra el otro en un intercambio de golpes, estando iguales en niveles de pelea. Hasta que Darien le golpea en rostro, Picoro lanza sus bolas de energia pero al juntarlas para ejecutar el Hellzone granade, este observa que Darien ha desaparecido.

-tsk… huyo.

Gohan retrocede saltando para lanzarle a Chibiusa un Kamehameha pero ella con la teletransportacion esquiva el ataque y conecta un fuerte topetazo que manda a Gohan al suelo.

-Gohan…

Chibiusa desciende, apuntando con su mano derecha hacia Gohan y con la izquierda, se toma su brazo.

-Super Meditacion Lunar.

-Que…

Una gran bola de energia de color rosa choca contra Gohan arrastrándolo mas y mas hacia afuera de la plataforma.

-aghh…. no me derrotaras con esto….

Pero el poder lo supera arrastrándolo, Gohan ve su fin pero….

-Makankosappo.

El rayo espiral de Picoro choca contra la bola de energia que la desvia arrojándola a las alturas, la bola estalla con gran intensidad, a lo que los Zenos se ven emocionados.

-Sugoi… que gran explosión. – El Zeno del futuro se alegra al ver la explosión.

-El hijo de Goku, ha perdido. – El Zeno-sama del presente se ve preocupado por Gohan.

-No. El todavía sigue en el torneo.

Gohan aparece arrodillado en el suelo, suspirando al ver que le causo daño el ataque, se ve sorprendido.

-tsk…. –(es increíble que con solo haber crecido, su poder haya aumentado tanto, en tan poco tiempo, que fue lo que hizo para tener casi el nivel que mi padre, acaso…).

-Gohan.

-Señor Picoro.

-Lo sabes no es asi. La mocosa del encuentro de exhibición, no solo ha crecido, se ha convertido en alguien de temer y eso que no uso todo su poder.

-tiene razon. No pude ver sus alas, mientras peleamos. Supongo que ese es su máximo poder. – este se levanta.

-Pero si peleamos juntos, tendremos una oportunidad.

Gohan y Picoro van al lugar pero Chibiusa, Darien y Obuni habían desaparecido. Picoro sonrie un poco irritado.

-tsk… esas Sailor Scouts, son unas listillas.

-Tendremos que tener cuidado con ellas. Espero que Papa y los demás, tengan mejor suerte.

Chibiusa y Darien llegan al refugio donde Hotaru y Setsuna hacen guardia en la cima de las rocas, mientras que Haruka y Michiru lo hacen en el suelo.

-Pequeño Bombon… Principe han regresado.

-y traemos a alguien con nosotros. – ella muestra a Obuni. – Michiru puedes curarlo.

-sabes las reglas pequeña dama.

A la condición de Michiru, Chibiusa hace pucheros, Obuni sin embargo estaba inseguro ante esta situación, no entendia por que guerreros de otro universo deseaban protegerlo.

-¿Por qué hacen esto? ¿Qué piensan hacer conmigo?

-Nuestra princesa, desea salvar a todos los universos. –Michiru le contesta con una sonrisa.

-aunque capturamos a uno, no pudimos evitar la destrucción de su universo. – Haruka declara con un poco de pesar por el universo eliminado.

-Es por eso que queremos que te unas a nuestro equipo o unirnos al tuyo. Ya no seras uno solo defendiendo un universo, seremos 11 protegiendo a dos universos. Que dices. – Michiru le explica la situación a un Obuni que se encuentra conmovido.

-Por favor. Unete a nuestro equipo. Si somos los últimos podemos pelear si tu quieres, pero hasta ese momento, prestanos tu poder.

-Sabes que Zeno-sama eliminara a los universos perdedores.

-entonces hagamos nuestro mejor esfuerzo por que el universo 10 o el 2, sean los ganadores. ¿Qué dices?

-Eres una chica muy sincera. Quien sea que te haya entrenado lo hizo bien.

No obstante Ramoshi estaba furioso con Obuni por dejarse capturar, los compañeros del universo 10 estaban confundidos, sin embargo Lilebeu podía ver un rayo de esperanza.

-Ramoshi-sama… no cree que si Obuni se une al 2, estaremos bien.

-Claro que no. Esas chicas son un peligro, el tipo que las dirige es el mas cruel de todos. Tonta… Tonta. – este le golpea con su trompa.

Aunque Gowasu estaba aliviado ya que no observa ninguna actitud hostil en las Sailor Scouts hacia Obuni.

-(al menos puedo estar un poco mas tranquilo. Si al menos uno permanece en todo el torneo, cabe la posibilidad de que Zeno-sama nos perdone). Sailor Scouts si su corazón es justo, protegan los universos 2 y 10 con su poder.

El universo 10 puede ver un pequeño rayo de esperanza, en la protección que Chibiusa y las Sailor Scouts ofrecen al ultimo peleador del universo 10. Sera posible que el universo 2 y 10 puedan durar todo el torneo. Faltan 40 minutos para que el torneo del poder culmine.


	48. Capitulo 47 Estrategia Antiandroide

Capítulo 5. Estrategia Anti Androide. El Liderazgo de Mina, La fuerza de Lita y la astucia de Amy.

Chibiusa se había ido a rescatar a Obuni, con lo que Mina observa a Amy a lo que ella mueve la cabeza. Haruka y Michiru entienden lo que podría pasar.

-Así que llego el momento verdad. – Haruka pregunta a Mina y Amy.

-Si. Este es el mejor momento para eliminarlos. Mina y Lita, Nosotras nos encargaremos, las demás esperen a Chibiusa y Darién.

-Si. – contestan las Sailor Outhers y Rei.

-Tengan cuidado. – Rei muestra preocupación.

-No te preocupes, ya verás que ganaremos. – Lita le sonríe, alzando su pulgar mostrando optimismo.

Las tres Sailor Scouts Inners corren rápidamente, Amy quien dirigía a las chicas las conduce hasta la dimensión que se había formado.

-qué es eso… - Pregunta Lita.

-Eso es obra del universo 11, siento el ki de Son Goku del universo 7. – Amy confirma la presencia de Goku. –vamos, los androides deben estar cerca.

En el campo de batalla Tupper había atrapado a Goku en su técnica de Aumento de peso, con la batalla a su favor sin embargo recibe una ráfaga de energía en su espalda.

-kihhh…

-suéltalo. – La androide 18 manda ráfagas de energía a la espalda de Tupper para que este lo suelte.

-Aghh…. esa mujer… es una desquiciada.

Goku se levanta como si nada hubiera pasado para agradecer a 18, sin embargo los guerreros del universo 11, no se daban por vencido.

-No podrán detenerme. Giro del Orgullo. –Zorei empieza a girar sobre sí mismo a gran velocidad.

-ya estoy cansada de que siempre mencionen justicia. No te quedes allí y dispara. – 18 regaña a Goku.

-Ahhh Claro.

Ambos guerreros del universo 7 empiezan a disparar ráfagas de Kikoha hacia Zorei para detenerlo sin embargo el tornado de Zorei las repele hacia ellos formando múltiples explosiones, para completar Tupper manda varias ráfagas ki hacia Zorei que aumentan su velocidad y poder hacia los guerreros del universo 7.

-Es hora Tupper.

-Yes. Zorei. – Este se toma en cuclillas para formar una bola y lanzarse hacia el tornado.

-Doble Tropper Pride Spin.

Zorei manda a Tupper con una gran velocidad pero este no conecta en ninguno de los guerreros.

-que….

No obstante este al levantar la mirada observa a Lita, quien con una sola patada lo manda a rodar.

-ehh… aghh… no… detente. – este alcanza a detenerse en el filo de la plataforma pero por el peso de este cae de ella.

-Tupper-san ha sido eliminado.

-Uhh Tupper eliminado. – Zeno-sama del futuro confirma la eliminación del guerrero del universo 10.

Un Zorei impresionado se muestra molesto por la eliminación de Tupper.

-Tupper…. Quien rayos eres tú. – este se ve molesto por la Sailor Scout.

-gracias pero no necesitaba tu ayuda. – Goku mira a Lita quien estaba confiada.

-que lastima por que será la última vez. – Lita sonríe ante la ingenuidad de Goku.

Al finalizar la frase una niebla aparece en el campo de batalla, Goku se ve confundido y toma su guardia pero al dispersarse la niebla, se da cuenta que solo esta con Zorei.

-donde esta esa chica…. – este observa a su alrededor y se da cuenta de algo. –Numero 18. – este mira a Zorei. – ey tu donde esta número 18.

Bills estaba preocupado por el paradero del androide, al igual que los Kaioshin quien la estaban buscando.

-Donde estará número 18.

-Es muy raro. – el anciano se rasca la barbilla pensativo. -¿me pregunto por qué esa chica del universo 2 apareció y 18 desapareció?

-Uhh lo más probable es que ellas la hayan capturado.

-Que… - Krillin contesta preocupado. – pero como, cuando, ella estaba con Goku.

-Oye… donde esta número 18. Contesta. – Goku enfadado quería respuestas de Zorei.

Zorei no obstante ignoraba al Saiyajin para comunicarse con Casera.

-General, una chica del universo 2, derroto a Tupper y escapo.

-Nos encargaremos de ella, luego.

-pero….

-Es mejor reunirse para eliminar al par de Saiyajin del universo 6.

-Si. Señor.

Zorei desaparece a lo que deja a Goku confundido, mirando por todos lados, donde estarán sus adversarios.

-escapo.

Goku observa la dimensión formada y corre hacia ella con la esperanza de encontrarla, este se encuentra con número 17.

-Numero 17.

-oye donde esta número 18.

-No lo sé, tal vez esta allí.

Ambos lanzan varias ráfagas ki pero son repelidas por el campo, 17 trata de avanzar con su barrera pero esta es repelida, Goku intenta usar la teletransportacion pero…

-no siento nada, no puedo sentir ki de esos tipos en esa esfera.

-cómo fue que te separaste de 18.

-veras…. Estamos luchando contra esos tipos, cuando llego una chica del universo 2 y después se formó una neblina.

-tonto. Lo más probable es que ellas la han eliminado.

Goku observa el banco donde solo se encuentra Krillin y se muestra aún más confundido.

-que rayos… pasa. Donde esta número 18.

-esto es peor de lo que imagine. Debemos encontrar a esas chicas.

En otra zona cerca de la dimensión formada por Cocotte, 18 estaba en la cima de una roca encadenada, siendo custodiada por Mina, Amy y Lita.

-Son unas cobardes.

-Mejor guarda silencio. – Amy le lanza una bola de agua al rostro de 18.

-Guahhh... – 18 toce para luego mirar a Amy con una sonrisa presumida. – Ohh piensas que puedes darme un resfriado, soy un androide. Que tonta eres.

-creo que es hora de que te quedes sola. – Mina con su poder aprieta más las cadenas y coloca una en su boca.

Bills estaba nervioso empezaba a buscar a número 18.

-donde esta… esa androide. Me pregunto cómo la atraparon tan fácilmente.

-18. Donde estas… no me digas que esas chicas te tienen como su rehén.

-Tenemos que encontrar a número 18 rápido o tendremos una gran desventaja. – Whis se muestra preocupado por la suerte del androide.

-Ohh ya la encontré, está en esa montaña. – este señala la montaña donde 18 estaba encadenada. – Goku, 17 vayan a esa montaña.

Los dos guerreros obedecen a su dios de la destrucción, al llegar observan todo muy tranquilo demasiado tranquilo.

-está muy tranquilo.

-esto huele a una trampa, mire por donde lo mires. Iré por 18, tú quédate por si nos atacan.

17 sube a la montaña y empieza a quitar las cadenas que son más fuertes de lo que pensaba.

-que rayos son estas cadenas. – este le quita la cadena que estaba tapando la boca a 18. – 18 estas... bien.

-es una trampa.

-Burbuja de agua. – con su mano Amy logra encerrar a los androides en una bola de agua.

Al ver esto Goku se convierte en Super Saiyajin para salvar a los androides con su velocidad, la burbuja se dispersa a lo que Goku, 17 y 18 se preparan para su combate.

-Tenías razón 17. Era una trampa.

-se olía a lejos que era una trampa. – este observa su uniforme mojado. – uhh genial solo consiguieron mojar mi uniforme.

Bills sonríen presumidamente al ver que el plan de las Sailor fue derrotado por sus guerreros.

-jejeje. Mala suerte Heles, si hubieras atrapado a Goku, tal vez tu plan habría funcionado.

-Vamos 18, 17, Goku derrótenla.

Sin embargo a Amy la acompañan Mina y Lita quienes levantan su mano para transformarse en su modo Super Senshi. A lo que Goku se ve sorprendido por el poder aumentado.

-ehh así que han decidido pelear. Ha. – este se transforma en Super Saiyajin Dios.

18 quien estaba irritada planea pelear contra Mina.

-tu rubia pelearas conmigo. Me vengare por atraparme en esas sucias cadenas.

-entonces yo peleare contra esa chica de pelo azul. – 17 coloca sus manos en los bolsillos.

-Jajaja. Desde hace tiempo esperaba ver tu poder. – Goku sonríe a Lita para arremeter contra ella, pero es detenido su puño. –ehh….

Lita conecta otro pero Goku lo detiene para luego ambos forcejear entre sí. Formando una gran presión. 18 y 17 usan su combinación de ráfagas de ki pero Mina esquiva los ataques del par de androides con suma facilidad, detrás de ella, Amy apunta a los androides.

-Rapsodia de Mercurio. – arroja la corriente de agua a los androides pero estos los esquivan.

-tendras que hacer algo mejor que eso.

17 se acerca rápidamente hacia ella, mientras que 18 lanza varias bolas de energía a Mina, acercándose poco a poco a Amy. La Sailor Scout azul sigue con su ataque de Rapsodia pero los androides los esquivan.

-Rapsodia de Mercurio. – esta trata de alcanzar a los androides pero estos logran esquivarla. – (solo un poco más).

Esta lanza otra vez su ataque para impregnar de humedad las rocas, sin embargo 17 y 18 habían llegado a ella para lanzar una patada doble que manda a Amy lejos, pero Mina logra auxiliarla.

-gracias Mina. – ella se toca un poco la mejilla.

-está bien. Amy. No los dejare pasar de nuevo. Tú sigue con tu estrategia.

-Si.

Mina arremete contra el par de androides, para darle un puñetazo a 18, pero 17 le tira una bola de energía que la hace caer, cuando 17 estaba a punto de darle una patada desde los cielos, Mina usa su energía para impulsarse retirándose de 17 a lo que este la persigue Amy lanza su rapsodia de Mercurio y esta vez logra conectar en 17, pero el efecto fue menor debido a que el androide logro cubrirse.

-jejeje. Las superamos en el poder.

-uhh me pregunto por qué esa tal Sailor Mercury, sigue utilizando una técnica que no sirve contra los androides.

-Ehh… es verdad. – Krillin nota el detalle. – ella ha estado atacando durante todo este tiempo con esa técnica de agua.

Amy seguía con su técnica a lo que Mina luchaba contra ambos androides manteniéndolos en el mismo sitio.

-que sucede… acaso no puedes contra nosotros.

-(resiste un poco más Mina). – Rapsodia de Mercurio. – esta lanza la corriente de agua provocando que los pies de los androides observe como el agua empieza a ganar terreno.

Mina toma a 17 con su cadena de Venus para arrojarlo de cara, mientras que 18 le da una patada que la obliga a retroceder hasta Amy.

-Ahora Lita.

-lo siento, pero esto se terminó. Eternal. – ella aumenta su ki para salir las alas y su vestido de Sailor Scout ser más colorido.

-que…

Lita supera su fuerza para luego golpear a Goku con un rodillazo para luego darle un puñetazo que lo manda hacia los androides, Goku alcanza a detenerse pero nota algo que no le gusta.

-que… cuando llego esta agua aquí.

Amy y Mina saltan para Lita tomarlas con una mano a Amy quien sostenía a Mina y preparar con su mano libre un ataque.

-Trueno Supremo de Júpiter. Resuena. – Ella con su mano lanza un trueno verde hacia el suelo.

-Cuidado… - Krillin grita alertando a sus compañeros.

Aunque los guerreros lo esquivaron, el trueno de Supremo al chocar con el suelo recorre todo el campo de batalla electrocutando a los guerreros del universo 7.

-kihhh….

-que rayos es esto…

-maldición.

-Estalla.

Con la palabra de Lita se forma una gran explosión de energía verde, con un estruendo, los guerreros de los demás universos observan sorprendidos la explosión. Bills estaba preocupado por sus guerreros, mientras que Heles estaba impresionada.

-Goku…

-Esas chicas me impresionan, no pensé que serían capaz de usar una combinación de ataques y usar el campo de batalla a su favor.

Pocos momentos, Bills observa espantado a sus guerreros en el suelo, con pequeñas corrientes eléctricas verdes, recorriendo su cuerpo al verlo. Los Zenos-sama estaban asombrados por el resultado.

-que gran explosión.

-si. Una gran explosión. Daishinkan-sama que ocurrió.

-jejeje. Sailor Mercury inundo el campo de batalla, con lo que el trueno de Júpiter obtuvo mayor poder. Es una estrategia explosiva.

-Estrategia explosiva…. – Zeno-sama del futuro se emociona.

-entonces Goku esta…

-Goku. – Bills estaba temeroso de que fuera el final de sus guerreros. – Levántate Son Goku.

Goku aprieta un poco su puño y se levanta aturdido por la explosión anterior, observando a las chicas con una sonrisa apretando los dientes. 17 también se levanta con su uniforme hecho tirones, estando en mejores condiciones que Goku.

-Son muy fuertes…. Por poco pensé que no la contaría.

-Si. Yo también, sin embargo. 18.

18 aún seguía en el suelo afectada por el ataque, Mina, Amy y Lita descienden al suelo para volver a su estado de Sailor Scout. 17 observaba como las Sailor empezaban a rodearlos, 17 mira a Amy para volverse a su compañero de equipo.

-tenemos que eliminar a la chica de azul.

-tienes razón. Picoro dijo que es peligrosa.

-Es la más vulnerable de las tres, y su líder. Si eliminamos será un duro golpe a su equipo. Yo iré por ella y tú encárgate de esas dos.

-Está bien.

Lita arremete contra Goku para pelear a gran velocidad, sin embargo Mina quien había aparecido detrás de Goku le captura con la cadena de amor de Venus.

-kihhh…. Rayos.

-Hora de que te vayas a volar. – ella empieza a girar rápidamente a Goku, para luego lanzarlo.

-Aghh…. – este choca con su rostro contra una montaña que la atraviesa hasta llegar a otra que se derrumba sobre él.

17 pensaba que tenía el camino libre para pelear contra Amy, es atacado por el trueno de Júpiter de Lita sin embargo este activa su barrera con lo que los ataques de Lita no funcionan, Mina desde el lado atacaba a 17.

-Rayo creciente Fulmina.

A pesar de los ataques, ninguno de estos logra atravesar la barrera androide de número 17, a lo que Bills empiezan a mostrar un poco de preocupación por el androide.

-Si, 17 no saca a esa Sailor Mercury, estaremos en problemas.

17 estaba cerca pero aun recibía los disparos de las chicas, a lo que Amy sonríe y…

-Rapsodia invernal de Mercurio.

Ella lanza una gran corriente de hielo hacia el androide, este se ve sorprendido al ver que su campo es congelado.

-tengo que salir de… - antes de acabar con la frase el androide es congelado.

En el exterior Bills, Whis y los del universo 7 observan con temor como 17 era convertido en una bola de hielo.

-Numero 17. – Krillin grita por la suerte de su compañero.

-trampa…. – Bills grita al ver a su guerrero congelado. – Es trampa, es imposible que ella congelara a un androide. Ella tiene un arma y con ella congelo a número 17.

-claro que no. Ese fue el poder de mi guerrera. – Heles le replica a Bills, molesta por su acusación.

-Ehh… trampa…. – pregunta el Zeno del presente. Hay trampa Daishinkan-sama.

-Claro que no. Zeno-sama. Ese poder es de Sailor Mercury quien no solo tiene dominio del elemento del agua, sino también del hielo. Tal parece que ahora fue una estrategia congelante.

-Ohh... una estrategia congelante.

-que genial. Sailor Mercury-san. Que cool.

Amy alza a 17 para luego elevarlo a los cielos, al bajar la bola Lita aparece…

-Patada de Sailor Júpiter. Resuena. - Esta manda una Super patada que rompe con la barrera y manda a 17 por fuera de la plataforma.

17 aparece en la banca tiritando de frio, el banco del universo estaba estupefacto al ver que su segundo eliminado era el androide número 17.

-No…. Puede ser…. Jahhh! – Bills grita con enfado.

-que mal, Bills. Esa guerrera colorida saco a tu guerrero y eso que sabias de su poder.

-Cállate Champa.

-Número 17-san ha sido eliminado.

Ante el anuncio de Daishinkan los Zeno-sama pulsan la imagen de 17 para sacarlo del torneo, aunque el del presente sentía un poco de pena, el del futuro estaba feliz.

-que mal… eliminaron a uno de los amigos de Goku-kun.

-Sugoi…. Patada de Sailor Júpiter. Jahh… - este imitaba a Júpiter pero casi se cae. –Fiu… estuvo cerca.

En el banco del universo 7 aun había preocupación.

-No puede ser… numero 17 fue eliminado y Ohh no. 18. Despierta sal de ahí.

Krillin trataba de despertar a su esposa pero ella 18 aún seguía inconsciente por el ataque, a lo que Mina se acerca para apuntarle con su mano.

-ahora sabemos quién es la rubia más fuerte.

Cuando estaba a punto de sacarla, dos ráfagas ki la alejan de numero 18, ella salta para esquivar el ataque. Trunks y Vegeta habían venido en la ayuda del androide.

-numero 18. Este bien. – Trunks trata de tomarle el pulso y se da cuenta que esta con vida. – ehh que alivio aún sigue con vida.

-Tsk… mira que ser derribado por una explosión tan pequeña como esa. – este mira al androide con desdén por su descuido para luego observar a las chicas con una sonrisa. – juhh nos volvemos a encontrar Jirafa.

-Hola pequeño Vegeta. – Lita sonríe burlándose de la altura de su rival.

Goku un poco aturdido había llegado al campo de batalla con la teletransportacion, Vegeta se molesta con él por su tardanza.

-Tsk… Kakarotto, eres un insecto. Cómo pudiste tardar tanto.

-Lo siento Vegeta, esas chicas no tienen poderes tan ordinarios.

-Tsk. eso no es excusa y pensar que eliminaron a esa chatarra de 17.

-que… 17 esta eliminado. – este observa a 17 en la banca tiritando de frio. – Ahhh…. Ya veo. – este sonríe para ver a sus adversarias. – Son muy fuertes, pero es hora del segundo round.

-Kakarotto, déjame esto. – este se adelanta para desafiar a las guerreras de la luna. – ¡Ha! – este se transforma en Super Saiyajin Blue.

-Yo también peleare. Ha. – se transforma en Super Saiyajin Rage. –Tenemos que tener cuidado con ellas papa.

Amy, Mina y Lita, se toman de las manos para luego Amy y Lita con sus manos libres apuntar a los Saiyajin.

-lo siento, pero no habrá un segundo Round.

Mina sonríe, Lita y Amy atacan con bolas de energía pero Vegeta las repele, Trunks quien quería atacarlas se da cuenta que han desparecido.

-desaparecieron….

-Tsk…. – Vegeta vuelve a la normalidad. – esas idiotas, la próxima vez no tendrán tanta suerte.

En el banco del universo 2, estaban alegres por ver el desempeño de las Sailor Scouts. Luna quien era la que tenía más dudas, sonríe al ver que derrotaron a un fuerte rival.

-Fue increíble. No solo usaron lo que les enseño Black, también lo combinaron con sus poderes de Sailor Scouts originales.

-Es verdad Luna. Eliminamos a los enemigos más peligrosos.

Al escuchar esto Heles cuestiona a Artemis por su afirmación.

-¿por qué ese par de individuos son los más peligrosos?

-Según lo que nos contó Black, tienen energía ilimitada y no se cansan. –Luna responde ante la pregunta de su diosa de la destrucción.

-Tenían que ser eliminados, ya que entre más avanzaba el torneo. Las chicas estarían más cansadas, mientras que ellos seguirían con el mismo poder.

-Entiendo. Ese Black había planeado todo para que ganaran.

-No exactamente. Él les dijo que tenían que sacarlos lo más rápido posible, pero las chicas son quienes pensaron en el método.

-Ya veo. La fuerza de Lita, la inteligencia de Amy y el liderazgo de Mina para atacar en el momento indicado, fueron fundamentales para nuestra victoria contra el universo 7.

-Ya basta de chacoteos Heles. Aún nos quedan 8 guerreros. Ni creas que vas a ganar este torneo.

-Pues por ahora estamos ganando. – Heles sonríe a unos Bills molesto por la derrota de su androide.

En la plataforma 18 aun no despertaba ya que seguía afectada, a lo que Vegeta la patea para que Goku la tome.

-encárgate de ella Kakarotto. Voy a buscar a esa Jirafa.

Vegeta se marcha dejando solos a Goku y Trunks. En el refugio Amy, Mina, Lita y Darién había llegado de la batalla.

-Chicas han vuelto. – Chibiusa sonríe al verlas.

-Todo salió de acuerdo al plan. – Amy sonríe.

-Número 17 ha sido eliminado. – Mina hace una pose de victoria.

-qué maravilla. – Chibiusa sonríe emocionada, aunque también tiene algo que contar. - Yo también tengo una buena noticia. Obuni-san.

Obuni aparece ante el equipo con una actitud diferente, haciendo una reverencia ante las tres Sailor que llegaron.

-Sailor Scouts, he decidido unirme a su equipo.

-Que bien. Entonces contamos contigo Obuni-san. – Mina saluda al guerrero del universo 10.

-Cuenten conmigo. – este le responde al saludo.

-Por cierto donde están Haruka, Michiru y Rei. – Lita pregunta ante la ausencia de las chicas.

-No se preocupen ellas están preparando la fase 2.

-¿La Fase 2? – Pregunta Obuni confundido.

Después de derrotar al androide 17 y dejar inmóvil al androide número 18. Las Sailor Scouts han conseguido la ayuda de Obuni el ultimo guerrero del universo 10, quien se ha dado cuenta que las Sailor tienen un plan para el torneo. Faltan 39 minutos para que termine el torneo del poder.

Hola muchachos. Perdón por no colocar el capítulo el día viernes. Prácticamente me toco recoger agua durante todo el día. Los políticos idiotas de mi municipio no hicieron mantenimiento de un tanque y al este caerse dejo sin agua todo el pueblo. Si hay algo de bueno es que el carro de la esposa del alcalde ladrón fue destruido. En lugar de robar se hubieran dedicado a hacerle el debido mantenimiento al tanque. Pero es mejor pasar de página, ya que tengo algunos anuncios.

Como algunos capítulos los lectores no lo leen, voy a publicar 3 capítulos por semana pero los repartiré en dos días por capitulo. En esta semana les daré cuatro. Así que de ahora en adelante publicare los lunes, miércoles y viernes, después en la otra semana publicare el martes, jueves y domingo. Y luego escogeré el horario que más les convenga.

Otra buena noticia se trata que un amigo y yo estamos haciendo un One-shot se trata de las marchas universitarias y como estas pueden afectar una relación de amantes. Poco a poco les daré más información.

Eso es todo mis queridos lectores, den su comentario o su review para saber que piensan de esta historia. Nos leeremos el lunes.


	49. Capitulo 48 Sailor Mars al maximo

Capitulo 6. La sacerdotisa del fuego. Sailor Mars al máximo.

El torneo del poder prosigue contando los minutos, mientras que el universo 7 intenta reagruparse debido a su ultima derrota. Las Saiyajin del universo 6 que pudieron derrotar al equipo de la tropa del orgullo se encuentran un refugio para recuperar sus energías, aunque Cauliffa estaba confundida por la desaparición de Son Goku.

-Uhh me pregunto que le pasara al viajales.

-Anee-san… y si el fue eliminado.

-No lo se…. Tu crees. Cuando recuperemos energia, iremos con todo.

-Si. – Kale le sonrie a su maestra, pero siente unos pasos avanzando. – Siento algo…

Las chicas observan como guerreras del universo 2 avanzan rápidamente, cuando Cauliffa iba a salir, Kale la retiene al ver que una guerrera con dogi rojo pasa cerca, esta se detiene pero luego sigue su camino.

-estuvo cerca.

-No son esas chicas… del universo 2. – Pregunta Cauliffa.

-creo que si. Anee-san.

-Kale. Cuando recuperemos energia, atacaremos.

-Si. Anee-san.

Haruka y Michiru continúan saltando mirando en diferentes direcciones, hasta que observan a Jiren y la tropa del orgullo, luchando contra Maji-Kajo que atrapo a Dyspo con su cuerpo.

-Voy a cortarte esas orejas para que corras mas rápido. – con su brazo crea unas tijeras.

-Dyspo se confio demasiado. – Toppo se disponía a atacar pero…

-Yo me encargare.

Jiren se adelanta hasta Maji-Kajo quien en su distracción, deja escapar a Dyspo que retrocede dejándoselo a Jiren.

-Lo siento Jiren.

-jahh. – Maji-Kajo sigue confiado al ver que por fin tendrá la oportunidad de probar a Jiren. – Te estaba esperando. Quiero ver que es lo que escondes. – hace que su brazo crezca mas y mas para golpear a Jiren.

Se escucha un fuerte estruendo, No obstante para sorpresa de Haruka y Michiru, el puño de Maji-Kajo se ha detenido a centímetros de Jiren como si hubiera chocado contra un muro. Jiren prepara su mano y de un solo movimiento sin conectar en su oponente, lo saca de la plataforma.

-Maji-Kajo-san. ha sido eliminado.

-Donde esta.. – Zeno-sama del futuro busca a Maji-Kajo en el God Pad y lo pulsa para eliminarlo del torneo. – Sugoi… Jiren es muy fuerte.

Haruka y Michiru estaban absortas por el poder de Jiren a lo que ambas deciden retirarse.

-Que es lo que hizo ese tipo.

-No lo se, Haruka. En la simulación no se vio algo asi.

-Ahora me doy cuenta del por que Black, dijo que Jiren es el mas peligroso del torneo. Su poder no tiene comparación. Empiezo a dudar si es buena idea enfrentar a Jiren desde el principio.

-Yo pienso que no estamos equivocadas en esto. Seria peor si pelearamos contra el agotadas.

-Aun asi es muy arriesgado.

Toppo había observado a ambas Sailor Scouts que estaban retirando a lo que ordena a Cocotte.

-Siguelas Cocotte, pero ten cuidado, no sea que usen sus trucos para sacarte de la arena.

-Como digas. Toppo. –Ella desaparece para cumplir con su misión.

Haruka y Michiru seguían explorando con sigilo evitando ser encontradas por los guerreros de otros universos, pero son atacadas por una lluvia de bolas de energia.

-Cuidado.

Haruka y Michiru esquivan los ataques, hasta que se ven completamente rodeados por varias zonas de Cocotte.

-estamos rodeadas.

-Es su fin.

Con un solo movimiento de sus manos, varias bolas de energia son arrojadas hasta que…

-Mandala de Marte. Enciendete. – Ella manda sus mandalas para chocar con las bolas formando una gran explosión de energia.

Haruka y Michiru se cubren de la explosión, Cocotte se ve molesta al ver que Rei transformada en Sailor Mars, pretende ir contra ella.

-Alto Ahí.

-tu… quien eres.

-Soy una Sailor Scout que lucha por el amor y la justicia. Soy Sailor Mars y te derrotare en el nombre de Marte.

-Mars nosotras podíamos manejarla.

-creo que estas haciendo una bravuconada.

-Haruka. – Rei suspira un poco a la afirmación de su amiga. -No se trata de eso. Ustedes son muy importantes y deben conservar energías para el final.

-ya veo. Encargate de ella, Mars. – Michiru le toca el hombro en aprobación.

Rei se adelanta para tomar una guardia de pelea, mientras que Haruka y Michiru observan el combate. Cocotte sin embargo estaba un poco molesta por no ser tomada en cuenta.

-No seria mejor pelear las tres contra mi.

-Yo soy suficiente para derrotarte. – Rei toma una guardia de pelea.

-Toma esto. Cocotte Rain.

Una lluvia de bolas de energia choca contra Rei, quien las esquiva rápidamente con su velocidad, sin embargo Cocotte observa que ella usa las rocas para impulsarse y ganar velocidad.

-No podras ganarme. – Ella lanza una bola de energia que destroza una roca pero sin premeditarlo una bola de energia le rosa el rostro. –que… mi rostro. Como te atreves. Te demostrare mi poder. Zona Cocotte.

Ella hace aparecer varias zonas Cocotte para luego de estas varias bolas de energia aparecen para chocar contra Rei. Haruka esta preocupada y desea ayudar pero...

-Michiru… Sueltame.

-Haruka. Rei no sera derrotada con un ataque tan simple.

Con la explosión Cocotte esta feliz pero al despejarse la energia, esta ve que Rei estaba cubriéndose, para luego mandar una bola de energia atraves de la zona de Cocotte que desaparecieron a lo que Rei observa el fenómeno con una sonrisa.

-Ya se como detenerte. – Ella aumenta su ki para formar 5 clones.

-Clones…. Si es Rei, no tengo que preocuparme. – Sonrie Haruka.

4 Clones se mueven a las direcciones cardinales para mandar varias bolas de energia hacia los portales, Cocotte manda su lluvia de bolas de energia para atacar a Rei sin embargo…

-Taioken.

Desde los cielos Rei manda un Taioken que ilumina el campo de batalla, Cocotte intenta cubrirse los ojos.

-Mis ojos no puedo ver.

-Ehhh que es esa luz.

-Es una luz que sirve para cegar a los enemigos Zeno-sama.

-Sugoi…. – El zeno del futuro se ve complacido.

Cocotte recibe varios puñetazos hasta que es elevada a los cielos.

-No… puede ser…

-Fuego de Marte, Enciendete.

Una gran bola de fuego arremete contra Cocotte pero ella usa su dimensión para cubrirse sin embargo…

-No podras hacerme nada en mi zona Cocotte.

-Pero si puedo empujarte.

Mars aumenta el poder de la bola para hacerla estallar, el impulso del estallido manda a Cocotte por fuera de la plataforma, esta aterriza junto a Vermout y Kai.

-que… pero como pudo. – ella observa a Sailor Mars quien estaba confiada.

-Suerte para la próxima.

Casseral se ve sorprendido por la eliminación de Cocotte pero Kai y Vermout siguen en control.

-Solo la mitad del equipo fue eliminado.

-Jiren y Toppo siguen en la pelea. No hay que preocuparse.

-Tienes razon. Una vez que demostremos nuestro poder, todos los universos sabran que no tienen otra opción mas que rendirse. – Vermout se muestra confiado por su victoria.

Haruka y Michiru al ver la zona del universo 11 no muestra preocupación por la derrota de su aliada, reflexionan sobre su actitud.

-Lo viste Haruka.

-Si. A diferencia de los demás universos no mostraron desesperación por la derrota de sus guerreros.

-Eso es lo que me preocupa. Ellos tienen plena confianza en que ganaran.

-Todo se debe a que tienen a Jiren en su equipo.

En su reflexión ambas Sailor Scouts son atrapadas por el lazo de Caway quien se presenta ante las Sailor Scouts, Quitela sonrie presumidamente al atrapar al duo.

-Kekeke…. Heles, deberias de enseñarles a tus guerreras a no confiarse.

-Jejeje. No podrán liberarse de mi laso. Con mi energia puedo crear armas de todo tipo.

No obstante el bando de las Sailor Scouts, Haruka y Michiru sonríen para luego aumentar su ki.

-Por el poder de Uranus.

-Por el poder de Neptuno.

Dos grandes luces amarilla y verde oscuro iluminan el campo para ambas transformarse en Sailor Uranus y Sailor Neptune. Luna sin embargo estaba un poco preocupada.

-No entiendo. Haruka y Michiru, no se dejarian atrapar tan fácil.

-Luna, ellas siempre tienen una razon para todo.

Las dos Sailor vuelven a su estado base esta vez Haruka quiere pelear pero de nuevo Rei se adelanta.

-Perdona Haruka. Pero aun no es tu turno de pelear.

-Rei. Tuviste tu momento déjamela a mi.

-No me tomara mucho tiempo.

-Dejala Haruka. No hay que desperdiciar energia en ella. Apresurate Rei.

Ante la sonrisa presumida de Michiru, Caway sonrie con un poco de molestia al ver que no la toman en serio.

-no sean presumidas.

Caway materializa dos martillos con su ki para golpear a Rei pero esta esquiva fácilmente a Caway a lo que ella junta sus manos y materializar un martillo gigante y golpea a Rei, pero ella fácilmente detiene el martillo con una sola mano.

-imposible….

Rei de una patada la manda a volar, Caway al ver que su rostro tiene una pequeña herida, arremete furiosa contra Rei.

-eres muy débil, retírate del torneo.

-Callate presumida. - Ella al ser esquivada, atrapa su mano con su laso de Ki mostrándose engreída con la Sailor Scout del fuego. – jejeje. Ahora no podras esquivar mi ataques.

Rei sin embargo toma el lazo y con su fuerza empieza a girar rápidamente, mas y mas hasta detenerse Caway suelta a Rei y de una patada Rei la manda a volar sacándola de la plataforma.

-Caway-san ha sido eliminada.

-Ehh donde esta Caway. Aquí. – Zeno del presente toca la imagen de Cawai para sacarla del torneo. –jeje. quien sera el siguiente.

Quitela estaba enfadado con Caway sin embargo esta al mirar al dios casi le vomita los zapatos.

-bastarda como te atreves…

-no me siento muy bien. – Caway se coloca en cerca de la barranda y vomita al vacio.

-que asco. – Quitela responde con una cara de póker al ver la acción anterior.

-Que mal Quitela. – Heles le sonrie. –La Sailor Scout del fuego esta imparable.

-Rei ha eliminado dos en unos instantes. Podria decirse que esta ardiendo. – Luna sonrie feliz por el desempeño de Rei en el torneo.

-Esa es nuestra Rei y lo mejor es que Haruka y Michiru no tienen desgaste de energia.

-Rei es genial. Podemos ganar el torneo. – sonrie Diana ante la posibilidad de ganar.

-kekeke… sonrían mientras puedan universo 2. – Quitela sonrie presumidamente a lo que Heles observa de nuevo el campo de batalla.

La oscuridad inunda el campo de batalla donde se encontraban las Sailor Scouts, Haruka muestra una mirada seria.

-quien esta haciendo esto.

-Sal entidad oscura. Se que estas aquí.

-a que te refieres Rei. – Michiru le pregunta.

-Ella, las estaba siguiendo desde que se separaron, por eso vine con ustedes. – Rei se adelanta para gritar. Sal de alli. No me obligues a sacarte.

Dercori aparece ante las chicas con su forma oscura, aunque Haruka y Michiru podían ver solo sus dientes relucir, Rei sin embargo podía verla aun en la oscuridad.

-Asi que tu puedes verme. Que lastima que esas dos no. – ella chasquea sus dedos para paralizar a Haruka y Michiru.

-no puedo moverme. – Haruka intenta moverse.

-Caimos en su trampa. – Michiru trata de soltarse pero es inútil.

Rei observa hacia los pies de sus amigas, para darse cuenta de lo que sucedió.

-Un talismán de paralisis.

-Ehh… ya veo tu tienes conocimiento. Yo soy Dercori del universo 4. Me encargare de sacarlas a todas ustedes universo 2.

-kekeke…. Dercori las ha atrapado ahora es imposible que puedan liberarse. Heles perderas a tres guerreras en un instante.

Dercori ataca a Rei pero esta logra esquivarla, a lo que se muestra un poco confundida.

-juhh solo fue un golpe de suerte. – ella materializa un talisman. – no podras defenderte de mis técnica de talismanes que consta de 78 ataques y 114 ilusiones.

-Chicas no traten de liberarse o caerán en una ilusión.

-Como digas Rei. – Haruka sonrie mostrando confianza en su homóloga.

-Se que puedes derrotarla Rei. – Michiru afirma confiada en las habilidades de Rei.

Rei lanza una bola de energia hacia Dercori que repele la energia a lo que ella intenta atacarla con su brazo extendible pero Rei le toma del brazo y la manda a volar, sin embargo Dercori arremete y con su mano atrapa la sombra de Rei.

-jejeje. Estas perdida he atrapado tu sombra.

Sin embargo Rei cierra sus ojos y junta sus manos, Haruka observa que ella esta siendo atacada por un ataque de fuego pero Rei no se mueve y pasa como si nada.

-Rayos… si no la elimina rápido.

-Haruka. Tu sabes que Rei es quien tiene la mejor percepción, no solo cuando se trata del ki.

Rei concentrada empieza a recitar un conjuro.

-Entidad oscura, yo te expulso de este mundo con el poder de la luz. – Ella levanta su mano para iluminar el campo de batalla, las tinieblas pierden su lugar y Dercori estaba cubriéndose.

-la luz…. Me quema…

-Saeta de Marte. Enciendete. – ella se transforma en super Sailor Mars para luego en su mano invocar una flecha de Marte y lanzarla hacia Dercori.

La flecha conecta en Dercori que la empuja hasta sacarla de la plataforma, ella aparece al lado de Quitela.

-No puede ser.

-Dercori-san, ha sido eliminada.

-Dercori. Donde esta. – este pulsa a Dercori para eliminarla del torneo. – aquí esta. Sailor Mars ha eliminado a tres. – Zeno-sama del futuro comenta a su homologo.

-ya solo quedan 5 del universo 4. –Zeno-sama del presente sonrie.

Por su parte Quitela enfadado, hace un reclamo a Daishinkan.

-Ella hizo trampa. Apuesto que uso un arma para sacar a Dercori.

-Claro que no. – Michiru mira a Quitela. – ella es una sacerdotisa y sabe lidear con entidades malignas, maldiciones y personas que utilizan la magia oscura.

-Tsk… estúpidas Sailor Scouts. Rian mientras puedan. – Quitela chasquea sus dientes.

-jajaja… que mal Quitela. – Bills se burla de homologo del universo 4. – Eso te pasa por subestimarlas.

-Bills-sama no recuerda que por subestimarlas perdimos a 17 y 18 aun no se recupera.

-tsk… solo metes el dedo en la llaga, Whis.

Las chicas son liberadas de los talismanes, Los gatos estan aliviadados de que la situación puedo superarse, sin embargo los demás universos empiezan a darse cuenta del poder de las Sailor Scouts.

-Las Sailor Scouts han demostrado un gran poder. – comenta el Kaioshin del universo 1. – Quien pensaría que las chicas que hicieron el ridículo antes de empezar. Aun tengan a todos sus miembros.

-Uhh y ni siquiera han demostrado todo su poder. – Comenta Arak del universo 1.

Champa al contar de nuevo que los guerreros del universo 2, igualan a su universo empieza a ver que no son débiles.

-Champa-sama… esas chicas tienen igual numero que nosotros.

-Cuando el momento lo requiera eliminaremos a una y seremos los ganadores.

Vermout sin embargo se muestra confiado ignorando los números.

-Es un tonto. Lo que importa es la calidad no la cantidad. Con Jiren y Toppo tenemos el torneo del poder asegurado.

Haruka, Michiru y Rei quienes observaron el campo de batalla donde 4 grandes rocas rodean a un sitio plano.

-este es el lugar perfecto. – Sonrie Haruka.

-Es aquí donde Jiren caera. – Michiru afirma con determinación.

Despues de una exhibición del gran poder de Rei. Las chicas encuentran el lugar idóneo para derrotar a Jiren. falta solo 37 minutos para el final.


	50. Capitulo 49 Sailor Pluto vs Hit

Capitulo 7. La aparición de la Diosa del Tiempo. Sailor Pluto vs Hit.

Rei, Haruka y Michiru preparaban el terreno para desafiar a Hit. En otro lado Setsuna quien se había separado del grupo observaba como Hit eliminaba a Narirama de la plataforma con el Tokitobashi. Kai se ve un poco frustrado por la derrota de su robot.

-Ahora solo tenemos 7 miembros. Ese Tokitobashi si es un problema.

-jajaja. Eso es Hit. Sigue eliminando a todos.

-el salto del tiempo no tiene ese propósito Hit. – observa cuidadosamente.

-kekeke…. Es hora Ganos.

-Shockwave.

Ganos apunta con su mano una corriente eléctrica hacia Setsuna que la pone de rodillas, pero Setsuna al ver a su oponente aumenta su ki para desperdigar el ataque con su mano.

-tsk… como pudiste liberarte de mi ataque.

-he recibido ataques similares y con mayor potencia.

-como te atreves a inferir que soy debilucho.

-Tu lo inferiste por mi afirmación.

Ganos molesto ataca a Setsuna con un puñetazo que esquiva, no obstante Ganos logra conectar una patada en el estomago y conecta varios puñetazos, finalizando con una patada que manda a Setsuna a unas rocas.

-Kekeke. Heles ya veras que tu guerrera sera eliminada.

Setsuna se levanta como si nada hubiera pasado a lo que los integrantes del universo 4 estaban sorprendidos.

-No le paso nada. – afirma Shosa.

-tus golpes no son efectivos, es mejor que te retires.

-como te atreves a decir esas tonterías.

Ganos se lanza hacia Setsuna quien al recordar el patrón de Ganos esquiva sus ataques fácilmente.

-arriba, arriba, derecha, derecha, izquierda, derecha, abajo.

Setsuna esquivaba los golpes y contrataco con un topetazo cuando Ganos se agachaba para dar un puñetazo al mentón, dejando a Ganos en el suelo.

-tu patrón de ataques es muy inocente. Tienes muy poca experiencia en batallas.

-Kihh…. Anciana… ni creas que has ganado.

Ganos se levanta y retrocede para intentar atacarla pero antes de llegar Setsuna ya uso su velocidad para conectar un puñetazo y arrojar a Ganos hacia unas rocas.

-Kihh… maldición. Ganos levántate.

-Anciana. Te mostrare mi poder. Ha!

Ganos aumenta su poder para transformarse en una ave mas grande a lo que Setsuna aumentando su ki. Los Zeno-sama estaban emocionados por el aumento de poder de Ganos.

-Genial.

-Si. ha subido de nivel. –Comenta el Zeno del futuro.

-ahora veras de lo que soy capaz. – Ganos en sus alas al final saca unas garras de energia y arremete contra Setsuna quien lo esquiva saltando encima y darle una patada que lo manda al suelo. – kahh…. Anciana. – Este se lanza con mayor velocidad pero Setsuna con solo esquivarlo lo hace chocar contra unas rocas.

-Juhh… que lastima Quitela. Setsuna no sera vencida con unos ataques tan simples.

-Kihhh… Ganos vamos.

-Kahhh Anciana… deja de subestimarme. – Este abre su pico para lanzar un rayo de energia creando una gran explosión, al verlo Ganos empieza a reir. – Jajajajaja. Estupida anciana. Al fin termine contigo.

-kekeke. A esa chica ignoro la juventud de Ganos y su poder de progreso absol… - este se sorprende al ver a Setsuna detrás de Ganos. – Detrás de ti, Ganos.

Al voltear Ganos, Setsuna le da una patada que lo manda lejos, Ganos al levantarse estaba furioso con la Sailor Scout.

-maldita. Quien te crees que eres.

-Es mejor que tranquilices y pienses las cosas con detenimiento. De verdad crees poder ganarme con esas técnicas tan simples.

-No te burles de mi.

-Grito Mortal. – esta apunta con sus dos manos a Ganos para lanzar una bola de energia que choca con Ganos y al apretarla su mano derecha, estalla la bola de energia que con su fuerza manda a Ganos por fuera de la plataforma.

-No… Ganos.

-Ganos-san ha sido eliminado.

-Dejame ver. Ganos donde esta…. Aquí. – Zeno-sama del presente presiona en su God pad el icono de Ganos eliminándolo del torneo.

-Jejeje. Este torneo es divertido. Quien sera el próximo en pelear. – Zeno del futuro se muestra interesado en los combates.

Quitela observa a Setsuna y comprende que ni siquiera se ha transformado.

-tsk… como es posible que pudo derrotar a Ganos sin necesidad de transformarse.

-Whis viste eso.

-Si. aunque el rival no era muy fuerte. Ella planea reservar sus energías.

-Esa chica tiene una mirada muy seria parece ser que es la mas antipática del grupo. – cuestiona Krillin.

-tal vez sea la mas fuerte del grupo. – comenta 17 para concluir con una gran seriedad. – No sabemos que poderes tiene y eso es preocupante.

-Yo diría que lo vamos a averiguar muy pronto. – Whis señala a la plataforma.

Setsuna observaba detenidamente para luego cambiar su semblante tranquilo a uno mucho mas serio, por la presencia de alguien.

-Hit. Asesino del universo 6.

-felicidades por ganar tu combate, pero es hora de que salgas de la pista.

En las gradas del universo 2, Luna estaba preocupada ya que Hit había aparecido ante Setsuna con la única intensión de sacarla del torneo.

-Es ese Hit. Esto va mal. Setsuna aun no tiene el nivel para derrotar a un Saiyajin Blue, como va derrotar a alguien que supera esa transformacion.

-Es preocupante Hit es muy fuerte y no por nada es el As del universo 6.

-jejeje. Universo 2. Ya no estaran por delante de los universos. Vamos Hit acabala. – Este saca su corneta para animar al guerrero de su universo.

Los gatos al mirarlo tienen una cara de póker.

-No cabe duda que los dioses son muy infantiles.

-Que quisiste decir con eso Luna. – Heles observa a Luna con una mirada un poco fria.

-Es solo el dios de ese universo. Jajaja. – Luna sonrie un poco nerviosa.

-Por el Poder de Pluton. – ella levanta su mano para convertirse en Super Sailor Pluton y hacer una pose similar a la de Sailor Moon. –Tu que usas el tiempo para tu beneficio mezquino no te perdonare. Soy Sailor Pluton y te derrotare en el nombre de Pluton.

-Es inútil. – Hit usa el Tokitobashi para darle un puñetazo pero Setsuna logra cubrirse. -¿Qué?

-No puede ser…. El golpe de Hit fallo.

Hit de nuevo vuelve intentarlo atacando a su estomago pero esta vez Setsuna logra cubrirse, Hit la ataca con su tokitobashi con varios puñetazos y Setsuna con corregir su guardia logra detener todos los golpes de Hit.

-esa Sailor Scout. Esta usando la misma táctica de Goku. – Vados logra observarla con detenimiento y explica la estrategia. –solo que corrige su guardia para soportar los ataques de Hit. Pero su estrategia no sirve si no contraataca.

-Vamos Hit. Ella no puede atacar.

-tarde o temprano tu defensa fallara.

"Tal ves tu técnica es efectiva contra ellos, pero para la Sailor Scout que cuida el tiempo de las anamolias temporales es inútil ya que puedo verlas, pero Black-sama tenia razon no puedo ganar solo con eso. Por eso es hora de que veas el poder de la guardiana del tiempo"

Setsuna retrocede por un golpe de Hit a lo que Champa se ve muestra animado. Heles y los gatos estan preocupados a lo que Setsuna aumenta su ki.

-Oh tiempo. – ella alza su mano. Detente.

En el Munokai todos en la plataforma son detenidos, desde los guerreros mas fuertes hasta los mismos dioses, la columna se detiene en su descenso, los Zeno-sama estaban emocionados por la pelea de Setsuna y Hit, Daishinkan observaba con detenimiento el combate sin moverse. Goku dejaba a 18. Setsuna logra moverse y mirar a Hit.

-No tengo mucho tiempo.

Setsuna coloca su mano en el brazo de Hit para luego su ki empezar a introducirse dentro del cuerpo del asesino del universo 7, ella le da una patada a Hit mandándolo a unas rocas.

-tiempo avanza. – ella levanta su mano.

El tiempo en el Munoukai vuelve a su cause, la columna desciende, los guerreros de los universos vuelven a pelear, Champa estaba animado a su guerrero mientras tocaba su corneta.

-muy bien Hit. Derrota a esa mujer.

-Champa-sama…

-Oye… Vados que te pasa.

-Champa-sama tenemos un problema.

Vados al señalarle la plataforma, Champa observa que su guerrero estaba en cubierto por escombros.

-NO…. Hit.

Pero este no es el único dios estupefacto, ya que Bills estaba con la boca abierta.

-aghh que fue lo que hizo esa mujer.

-la verdad no tengo idea.

Los Zeno-sama quien estaban viendo estaban confundidos de por que Hit estaba en el suelo y Sailor Pluton estaba de pie.

-Daishinkan-sama que sucedió. – Zeno del futuro pregunta.

-Si. No pude ver. Es verdad. El God-Pad. – aunque ambos revisaron en el god Pad, no pudieron ver a lo que el Zeno del presente pregunta. – Daishinkan-sama que hizo esa chica Sailor Scout.

-No lo se. – Daishinkan estaba sorprendido.

Las gradas del universo 6 y 7, estaban perplejos por lo acontecido a lo que 17 observa al universo 2 y da su conclusión.

-tal vez ellos lo saben.

-Muy bien. Pluto. Asi se hace. – Artemis anima a la Sailor Scout del tiempo.

-que… - Heles se ve sorprendida. – que fue lo que hizo Pluto. Acaso es una técnica o su velocidad es tan extrema que ni Daishinkan pudo seguirla.

-No. Heles-sama. Pluto tiene la capacidad de detener el tiempo.

-¡Que!... – Heles asombrada y llena de emoción se muestra celosa. – Que envidia. Por que no pudo mostrarme ese maravilloso poder en nuestra pelea.

-Por que esta prohibido. – Señala Diana que al ver a Pluto sana y salva se muestra contenta. – Como la Sailor que guarda la puerta del tiempo y el espacio, tiene tres tabúes y el detener el tiempo podria causarle la muerte pero gracias al entrenamiento de Black-sama. Pluto al fin pudo controlarlo.

-Muy bien Pluto. Tu puedes ganarle a ese sujeto.

-(es increíble que Pluto haya dominado ese poder pero…. pienso que puede ser perjudicial tener tanto poder).

-Daishinkan… que sucedió. – ambos Zeno-sama preguntan a un Daishinkan sorprendido.

-tal parece que Sailor Pluto detuvo el tiempo y con ello pudo detener a Hit-san.

-Sugoi… - Zeno del futuro estaba impresionado.

-Que detuvo el tiempo. Whis… acaso ella. – este mira a Whis.

-Si. Ella tiene el mismo poder que yo. El universo 2. Tiene guerreras muy peligrosas.

-Ahora entiendo lo que hiciste. Detuviste el tiempo. – Hit se levanta. –aunque cometiste el error de mantenerme en la plataforma.

-he cumplido con mi misión. - Setsuna pretende usar la teletransportacion.

-No escaparas. – este le lanza una bola de energia a lo que es repelida.

Al rechazar la energia Hit pretendía tomar a Setsuna con la guardia baja con su salto temporal sin embargo al tensar los musculos este se da cuenta.

-¿Qué?

Recibiendo un golpe en el estomago de parte de Setsuna, Hit retrocede, pero es perseguido por Setsuna quien con una arremetida de puñetazos, coloca a Hit en defensiva. Champa al ver esto, estaba nervioso.

-Por que… Por que el Tokitobashi no funciona.

-Tal vez, esa mujer hizo algo. Pero Hit aun no esta vencido.

Hit contraataca con puñetazo que choca con el de Setsuna.

-No se lo que hiciste con mi Tokitobashi, pero aun tengo otras técnicas. – Hit golpea a Setsuna con una patada para luego lanzar de nuevo una onda de Ki, sin embargo la onda continua su camino y Setsuna logra esquivarlo. –No… puede ser.

Setsuna con su impulso se acerca a Hit para seguir dandole varios puñetazos, Champa estaba nervioso su guerrero no solo no podía usar su máximo poder, tampoco podria usar su as bajo la manga.

-Esto esta mal. Esta mal. – Fuwa se toma la cabeza.

Aunque Hit trataba de adecuarse sentía que su cuerpo no le respondia de la misma manera. Hasta que conecta una patada a Setsuna quien retrocede.

-eres un tipo duro. Taioken. – ella coloca sus manos en su cien para deslumbrarle los ojos a Hit.

-Kihh. – al cubrirse sus ojos y el efecto pasar este se da cuenta que Pluto desaparecio de su vista, pero sonrie. – no puedes ocultarte de mi. – este lanza su ataque para destruir una gran roca pero Setsuna con la teletransportacion llega hacia atrás. – No lo haras. – pero al intentar escapar haciéndose intangible es atrapado por Sailor Pluto. – kihh no puede ser.

-Trampa… trampa…. Ella le hizo algo a Hit.

-Cuando detuvo el tiempo, hizo algo para detener el Tokitobashi pero la pregunta es que hizo en ese tiempo y por que no saco a Hit al instante.

-Quiero saber. Que hizo. Daishinkan-sama. – el Zeno del presente pregunta.

-Universo 2. Alguno de ustedes puede explicarles a Zeno-sama.

-Yo lo hare. – Diana con valentía busca responderles. – Pluto al haber detenido el tiempo, anulo el Tokitobashi, transfieriendo su energia, afectando las señales nerviosas de Hit, colocándolo mas lento. Pero no sabemos cuanto tiempo le tomo. Solo lo sabe Pluto.

-No puede ser… que alguien tenga el poder de anular a Hit. Vados… que vamos a hacer.

-jojojo… el universo 6 va a desaparecer. Lo siento Champa-sama.

-Vados…. Esto es serio.

En la banca del universo 11 al escuchar esto, Kai siento un poco de preocupación por el universo 2, ya que estan mostrando poderes que incluso sorprenden a los dioses.

-El universo 2. Sera un problema. Alguien con el poder de detener el tiempo es una molestia.

-Si. solo hay que tener cuidado y no creo que pudiera hacerlo de nuevo.

Setsuna apretaba con fuerza a Hit quien logra deshacerse del agarre con un cabezaso. No obstante Setsuna arremete con varios puñetazos, los gatos animaban a la Sailor Scout.

-Muy bien. Pluto sigue peleando asi. –Diana animaba a su amiga.

En el escondite, Cauliffa observaba como Setsuna empezaba a tratar de arrinconarlo con su ráfaga de puñetazos, lo cual lo pone molesta.

-Maldicion. Voy a ayudarlo.

-Anee-san… aun no has recuperado tus poderes.

-Pero… Podrian eliminar a Hit.

Hit retrocede hasta el filo de la pista a lo que este intentaba usar el salto temporal para esquivar la patada, como si fuera una gran llamarada aparece Goku para detener a Setsuna.

-que…

-Ha!. – Goku le da una patada a Setsuna que la hace retroceder.

-Son Goku. No necesitaba tu ayuda.

-No vine a ayudarte. – este le sonrie a Hit para mirar a Setsuna. –cuando los dioses hablaban de ella y su poder, queria pelear con ella. además no vi su poder en la exhibición.

-Super Saiyajin Dios.

-Asi es mas rápido que un super Saiyajin normal y mas efectivo en regular el poder que el Blue.

-agradecemelo. Champa. – Bills sonrie hacia Champa.

-Ni creas que te lo agradeceré. Flacucho. – este suspira al ver a su guerrero a salvo.

Goku se lanza rápidamente hacia Setsuna pero ella logra igualar las acciones, se escuchan fuertes estruendos a lo que Bills se muestra un poco preocupado.

-Estan peleando al mismo nivel.

-Esa Sailor Scout que controla el tiempo, tambien tiene una gran condición física. Esta al mismo nivel que Goku en Super Saiyajin dios.

-Mientras que ese tal Goku no se transforme en Blue, Setsuna podrá combatirlo. – Artemis se muestra aliviado.

Setsuna intentaba encontrar una abertura pero Goku en un instante se transformo en Blue para superar su velocidad conectando un puñetazo y terminar con una patada, Setsuna retrocede y observa a Goku con una gran seriedad.

-Jejeje. Al fin pude encontrar una abertura. No deberias de detener el tiempo otra vez.

"No es tan fuerte como Black-sama en Blue, pero si esto sigue asi perderé. Debo encontrar una forma de romper su concentración y que haga movimientos torpes. Es verdad ese sujeto despues de su pelea con Black sus gestos se han vuelto mas duros. Lo tengo"

Setsuna toma una posición de defensa cruzada igual a la de Black cuando enfrento a Goku. Los del universo 7 miraban la guardia preocupados.

-Whis… acaso esa posición de pelea es de…

-No cabe duda. Black es el responsable del gran poder de esas chicas.

-Asi que piensas pelear como el.

-El es mi maestro. Tienes suerte de que no este aquí o serias el primero en salir junto con tu universo. – Sonrie un poco orgullosa.

-Maldita. – Este aumenta su ki de Super Saiyajin Dios. ¡Ha!

Goku arremete contra Setsuna para impactar un puñetazo a lo que Setsuna aprovecha para deslumbrarlo con el Taioken, aprovechando el efecto le da una patada en el cuello arrojándolo al suelo, este se levanta y trata de seguirla pero Setsuna usa la teletransportacion para confundir a Goku, y derribarlo con una patada.

-Bastarda deja de Huir. – Este arremete de nuevo.

-Con ese poder tan bajo pensabas ganarle a Black-sama. Por eso tuviste esa paliza.

-Callate.

-Grito Mortal. – ella arroja una gran bola de energia que Goku toma sin embargo al estallar este sale volando y alcanza a retroceder mientras apreta los dientes.

-Que le pasa a Goku. Esta peleando descuidadamente.

-Esa mujer… esta usando la pelea anterior para meterse en la cabeza de Goku-san. Tal parece que Goku no volverá a ser el mismo si no derrota a Black o gana este torneo.

Un gran grito de Goku se escucha para transformarse en Super Saiyajin Blue, Setsuna manda una ráfaga de Kikoha, pero Goku con el Blue logra traspasar sus ataques y conectar un puñetazo en el estomago y una patada para mandarle bolas de energia por doquier.

-cae de una buena vez, Maldita. – este sigue arrojando bolas de energia con frenesí.

-Pluto. – Diana cierra los ojos.

Es cuando se escucha un fuerte estruendo, al abrir sus ojos Diana observa que Hotaru y Chibiusa mandaron una doble patada, creando un pequeño cráter y ambas aterrizando con una voltereta para estar frente a Goku en el suelo.

-Toma esto. – ambas golpean a Goku como si fuera un balón a lo que este ultimo logra detenerse.

-ustedes dos… no se entrometan en mi pelea.

Ambas Sailor Scouts llegan a su modo Super para enfrentar al Saiyajin criado en la tierra, Setsuna logra salir con su uniforme de Sailor Scout un poco rasgado.

-estas bien Pluto.

-Si. gracias pequeña dama.

-No te preocupes nosotras nos encargaremos. – Hotaru responde para tomar posición de guardia junto a Chibiusa.

Hit llega al campo de batalla y observa a Goku.

-ahora hay dos nuevas enemigas. Asi que es mi turno.

Hit intenta de nuevo arremeter contra ellas y realizar el salto temporal cerca sin embargo Hotaru logra repelerlo con su campo de energia.

-tsk… ese campo de energia es fuerte.

-Malditas entrometidas.

-Nosotras defenderemos a nuestra amiga y los derrotaremos en el nombre de la Luna. – Chibiusa y Hotaru hacen una pose señalando a Goku y Hit respectivamente.

-creo que es suficiente. – ella les sonrie a las chicas.

-pero por que….

-Debemos irnos, no creo que saldremos bien libradas en una batalla contra este par. Retiremonos pequeña dama.

-Esta bien.

Setsuna y Hotaru toca a Chibiusa para irse las tres, Goku intentaba atacar pero fue inútil.

-tsk… escaparon. Cobardes.

-No creo que saldríamos bien librados contra ellas. – este observa su cuerpo y siente que aun sigue un poco entumecido. –al parecer puedo moverme, se bien el truco de esa mujer. La derrotare la próxima vez.

-ehh… claro que no. Cuando Sailor Pluton se recupere, yo la derrotare. – este vislumbra el campo de batalla, luego volver la mirada a Hit. – no crees que deberíamos pelear entre nosotros.

-Te dejare ir por esta vez. – mientras se retira este reflexiona sobre la próxima batalla y su enemigo. –(Sailor Pluton… es la primera en anular mi tokitobashi, la pregunta es como lo hizo). – este regresa con su equipo.

-Hit…. Estas bien. – Cauliffa pregunta ante el desconcierto de Hit.

-no. No podre usar mi Tokitobashi por ahora. Además parece que necesitare su ayuda para derrotar a las Sailor Scouts.

-Cuenta conmigo. Esas mocosas sabran que soy la mas fuerte.

-Yo tambien peleare Anee-san.

-Cuando sea el momento ustedes iran, tengo el presentimiento de que no hemos visto el máximo poder de esas chicas.

La guardiana del tiempo y el espacio mostro su gran poder, provocando que los dos Ases del univers colaboraran o intentaran hacerlo. A pesar del choque de titanes, no salio ningun peleador, sin embargo el universo 2 ahora es objetivo de los demás. Que harán las Sailor Scouts. Faltan 34 minutos para el final.


	51. Capitulo 50 La Gallardia de Darien

Capítulo 8. La gallardía de Darién y la inutilidad de Trunks.

Chibiusa encuentra unas rocas apiladas entre si formando una especie de refugio, Chibiusa coloca a Setsuna en un buen lugar.

-Pluto. Tú crees que debimos retirarnos. Creo que podíamos con ellos y estaban débiles.

-No. Pequeña dama. Si descubren sus poderes antes de tiempo, todos los universos vendrán. Ya saben que puedo detener el tiempo y buscaran eliminarme.

-tiene razón Chibiusa. Ni siquiera estamos a la mitad del torneo.

-ya veo. Hotaru. Puedes curar a Pluto.

-Si. No tardare mucho. – ella empieza a curarla con su ki cuando de pronto el lugar tiembla. – que sucede.

-Salgan, sé que están allí. Universo 2.

-Hotaru quédate aquí. No vimos al viejito pervertido y pienso que ese tipo tiene esa técnica especial.

-Pequeña dama es muy arriesgado.

-Lo sé. Pero alguien tiene que hacerlo.

Chibiusa sale del refugio y rechaza una bola de energía para estar frente a Trunks del futuro, quien apuntaba una bola de energía.

-así que tú eres la que venció a Gohan-san en el torneo.

Chibiusa lanza una bola de energía rosa hacia los cielos a lo que Trunks lo se ve interesado.

-acaso pediste ayuda.

-No. Esa es la señal. Quiero pelear sola.

-entonces eso hará las cosas más fáciles. – (tal vez está mintiendo, aun así porque ese otro ki no se acerca). – porque atacas al universo 7.

-no solo atacamos al universo 7. – ella se toca la cabeza en señal de confusión. – creo que al 6 y al 11 también.

-Donde esta Obuni acaso lo tienen encadenado o tal vez algo peor.

-no lo sé… a donde se habrá ido Obuni-san.

-suficiente. Es hora de sacarte de la pista Chibiusa. – este se convierte en Super Saiyajin Rage. - No importa que seas mujer si estas con Black, eres malvada.

-Yo pienso lo mismo de ti. – ella alza su mano. – Por el poder Eternal de la Luna Rosa. Transformación.

Una luz rosa impregna el campo de batalla, a lo que las alas salen para mostrar a Chibiusa en su estado Eternal. Bills se ve sorprendido por la transformación de Chibiusa, Whis observa con interés el suceso.

-Tsk… es una energía similar a los dioses.

-y lo peor de todo es que no es la única, recuerda a esa chica que lanzo ese trueno.

-si…. no me digas que….

-Si. Sailor Júpiter y esa chica. Han obtenido el ki de los dioses. Veremos si el joven Trunks puede con ella.

Chibiusa toma una postura de batalla similar a la de Black moviéndose a la derecha de Trunks poco a poco con lo que este último se muestra cauteloso tomando una posición de pelea.

-(esa presión es la misma intensidad que la de mi padre… no sé si es igual de fuerte que Black con el que luche, así que tendre que comprobarlo). – ¡Ha! – este manda varias bolas de energía hacia Chibiusa.

Ella usa sus alas para emprender el vuelo y esquivarlas, Trunks observa como Chibiusa vuela por los cielos. Bills enojado replica que es trampa.

-un momento es trampa.

-No lo hay. Ya que su transformación saco las alas y hacen parte de ella ahora. – Daishinkan refuta a Bills.

-Contemplen la belleza y el poder de Sailor Moon. – Heles hace una pose de magnificencia.

-mostrarse orgullosa por un poder que ni siquiera obtuvo. – Luna hace una cara de póker al ver a Heles.

Chibiusa esquiva las bolas de energía de Trunks fácilmente acercándose a este poco a poco a lo que Trunks sigue arrojando bolas de energía.

-(pronto atacara… está aumentando la velocidad poco a poco). – allí estas. – este lanza una ráfaga de Kikoha pero Chibiusa las esquiva. – No podrás escapar.

Trunks lanza su energía a lo que Chibiusa coloca sus dedos en la frente aprovechando que Trunks atacaba ella aparece frente a él, agachada y conectando un gancho en el hígado de Trunks.

-aghh….

-ahora.

Chibiusa logra aumenta su ritmo para darle varios puñetazos a Trunks, usando su ráfaga de Jabs, Trunks no puede esquivar los ataques de Chibiusa.

-(por qué… por que no puedo esquivar sus golpes… tienen la misma velocidad que el de Black que luche pero…)

Trunks trata de contraatacar pero Chibiusa le da un gancho hook en el mentón arrojando al guerrero del futuro al suelo. Heles estaba feliz por el combate.

-Lo ven universo 7, no deben subestimar a las Sailor Scouts.

-esto aún no ha terminado Heles.

-me pregunto si ese estilo de pelea tan agresivo sea apropiado para una dama. – cuestiona Whis.

-Esa técnica es muy difícil de esquivar. El mocoso tiene problemas. Vamos…. Trunks. Levántate.

Trunks se levanta mientras que Chibiusa retrocede para colocar su pie derecho en posición. Trunks incrementa su ki de Super Saiyajin Rage al máximo.

-te derrotare.

-Schukuchi.

Chibiusa se impulsa con el pie a lo que Trunks usa su ki para arremeter hacia Chibiusa en el choque se vislumbra una gran luz blanca junto a un fuerte estruendo, donde ambos guerreros están al lado contrario. Una pluma de las alas de Chibiusa cae al suelo, con un Trunks sonriendo lo que preocupa a Luna.

-No puede ser. El lastimo a Chibiusa…. A una Sailor Eternal.

-espera. Luna. – Heles ordena a Luna no apresurarse. – mira bien.

Trunks se arrodilla y escupe sangre para luego tomarse una mejilla, ante la mirada atónita de Bills y Whis.

-No puede ser… hizo lo mismo que con Gohan.

-No. Fue más lento pero también efectivo. Chibiusa supera a Trunks en velocidad.

-No somos débiles princesas que buscan ser rescatadas por su príncipe.

-Tú no mereces ese título al estar con Black. – este aumenta su ki e intenta arremeter contra Chibiusa pero al instante de levantarse Chibiusa le da un puñetazo en el rostro que lo manda al suelo. –kihhh maldición. Ya verás. – este retrocede haciendo una voltereta para luego aumentar su ki al máximo. – Protegeré al universo 7 con mi fuerza. Mi poder será la espada de este universo. Galick Ho.

El poder del Galick Ho es lanzado hacia Chibiusa.

-Starlight Clash. – apunta con su mano. –nivel cero.

Con su mano una onda de ki dispersa el poder del Galick Ho de Trunks para luego las ondas formar vertientes de energía hacia Trunks, no obstante este alcanza a cubrirse y reducir los daños. Bills sin embargo observa que el Trunks cae al suelo, a lo que Artemis, Luna y Diana sonríen.

-Eso es, la pequeña dama. Lo derroto. – Sonríe Diana.

-No sé qué tipo de entrenamiento Lita y Chibiusa hicieron con Black, pero se han vuelto extremadamente fuertes.

-Incluso ha derrotado a un Super Saiyajin. – Artemis afirma con júbilo.

-Esperen. La batalla aún no ha terminado. –Heles se muestra aun seria.

En el lado del universo 7, Bills estaba impresionado no pensaba que el poder de Chibiusa era similar al de Goku y Vegeta.

-maldición…. Esa mocosa no solo creció, sus poderes y habilidades de batalla han aumentado bastante.

-no creí que a pesar de ser tan hermosa fuera tan fuerte. – Krillin se muestra sorprendido.

-que dices… acaso pretendes engañar a mi hermana con ella.

-No. Claro que no. 18 es la más hermosa.

Trunks de su bolsillo saca una botella y deja la tapa junto a él, para levantarse.

-que pretendes hacer.

-tal vez seas más fuerte que yo. Pero eso no significa que ganaras la pelea. Ahora señor ¡Picoro!

En otro lado de la plataforma Picoro quien estaba observando la batalla, lanza un Makankosappo hacia Chibiusa, Hotaru quien observa el poder acercándose grita.

-Ten cuidado Chibiusa. – ella gira para luego cubrirse con sus alas y repeler el ataque sin embargo.

-Mafuba. – Trunks invoca su técnica para luego formarse un torrente verde.

-No lo harás…. – sin embargo al observar que Hotaru le guiña el ojo, Chibiusa responde con el mismo gesto y ser atrapada por el torrente. –¡No!

Trunks alcanza a tomar el Mafuba, Chibiusa que vuelve a la normalidad y es arrojada a la botella para luego taparla, todos estaban sorprendidos de que Trunks lograra encerrarla.

-Muy bien. Trunks. La atrapaste. – Bills encantados aplaude al guerrero del futuro.

-No… puede ser. Fue atrapada. Por esa técnica verde. – Artemis se muestra preocupado.

-Pequeña dama…. – Diana estaba ansiosa por la suerte de Chibiusa.

-Nunca debes bajar la guardia. – Trunks sonríe presumidamente.

Hotaru y Setsuna salen del escondite para enfrentar al Saiyajin quien tiene de rehén a Chibiusa.

-libera a Chibiusa en este momento o en verdad te hare sufrir. – Setsuna le responde de manera fría al guerrero del futuro.

-Este es un torneo por la supervivencia. Desde que los androides llegaron hasta Black, he corrido y he contado con los demás para sobrevivir. Eso es lo que nos hace especiales a los humanos. Esa es la razón por la que le gane a Black y a su supuesta princesa. – este arroja la botella hacia la plataforma.

-Pagaras por esto. – Hotaru se convierte en Super Sailor Saturn para desafiar al guerrero del futuro.

-Saturn. Tranquila. – Setsuna sonríe para luego mirar a Trunks. –tengo que hacerte una pregunta antes de que nos derrotes. Tú pudiste salvar tu mundo, a pesar de correr y contar con los demás para sobrevivir.

Trunks se ve sorprendido por la pregunta y recorriendo un sudor frio, Bills se muestra un poco temeroso.

-No las escuches Trunks.

-Piensas que soy un pecador. Ustedes son las pecadoras por aliarse con Black. Son tan estúpidas no saben que incluso Black las traicionara.

Hotaru se muestra sorprendida pero Setsuna le detiene y mira a Trunks.

-No. Solo eres un perdedor. Yo soy la Sailor Scout del tiempo y he visto a través de ti. No perteneces a este tiempo verdad.

-Mentira… ella no tiene ningún poder sobre el tiempo. – Bills replica a Setsuna con enojo.

-Lo dice el dios que ni siquiera supo que detuve el tiempo y como derrote a Hit. – Setsuna deja callado a Bills para mirar a Trunks con orgullo. – No pudiste proteger tu mundo por tu debilidad y las personas que confiaron en ti, han desaparecido. Tal vez fuiste a otro mundo pero la realidad es que no pudiste protegerlos y por eso eres un perdedor.

-Cállate. Maldita. Como te atreves a juzgar a Trunks. – Bills intentaba defender a su guerrero. –Daishinkan-sama que continúe la pelea.

-No se preocupe señor Bills. Yo hare que el universo 7 ga… - este recibe una bola de energía en su espalda provocando una explosión de humo.

Al dispersarse este nota a Darién quien le tomo de su mano para aumentar este último un poco su ki y transferirle energía a Trunks, por ultimo darle una patada en el estómago que lo hace retroceder.

-Quien eres tú.

-El valiente muere solo una vez, el cobarde muere varias veces. Aquel que teniendo el poder huye sin afrontar su perdida es un cobarde. Por eso yo Tuxedo Mask te derrotare.

Heles, Peru y los gatos están aliviados de ver a Darién.

-Muy bien. Hecho Tuxedo Mask. Siempre apareces en el momento más oportuno. – Luna comenta con alivio.

Los Zeno-sama observan a Darién que apareció con su traje y tratan de imitarlo.

-Aquel que teniendo el poder huye es un cobarde.

-Yo Tuxedo Mask. Te derrotare. – El Zeno del futuro trata de imitar la capa pero al ver que no tiene hace pucheros. – No es justo quiero una capa como Tuxedo Mask.

-Le hare una ahora mismo. – Daishinkan con un solo movimiento de su mano viste a Zeno-sama del futuro con un atuendo como el de Tuxedo Mask.

-Que cool… yo también quiero uno, pero de Goku-kun.

-Está bien. – este repite el mismo proceso y viste a Zeno del presente como Son Goku.

Trunks se levanta y arremete contra Darién pero este con su teletransportacion logra darle varios puñetazos consecutivos a lo que Trunks retrocede para convertirse en Super Saiyajin Rage pero…

-no… puede ser… Que rayos hiciste.

-Anule tus poderes de Super Saiyajin. Ese será tu castigo por atentar contra mi dulce hija. Bombardeo de Tuxedo Mask. – este lanza un bombardeo para estallar en Trunks y hacerlo volar.

-Tuxedo Mask. No solo es guapo también es galante al salvar a las chicas y sus frases denotan un fuerte sentido de la justicia. – Heles se muestra impresionada con la aparición de Darién.

-Es genial. Podría decirse que su porte es igual al de un príncipe. – Comenta Peru.

-Es porque es un príncipe. – Diana comenta feliz.

-Al ser el guardián del cristal de oro tiene un gigantesco poder y las Sailor Scouts serán sus guardianas en el futuro. Siendo el inicio de su Reinado.

-En otras palabras. Darién está destinado a ser el Rey de la tierra.

-Eso significa que… - Bills se ve sorprendido.

-Ese tipo es el más fuerte. – Krillin señala la posibilidad de que Darién sea el más fuerte.

Trunks en el suelo cruje sus dientes, para a escondidas colocar una botella y una tapa junto a ella, Tuxedo Mask toma una posición de pelea a lo que Trunks levanta su rostro y.

-(no tengo más opción). - Mafuba.

El remolino verde aparece de nuevo pero Darién sonríe.

-Reversión Starlight ¡Mafuba!

-¡No te funcionara! – aunque aumenta su poder Trunks nota algo. – que… porque… se supone que este Mafuba el que me enseño Picoro no tiene aberturas.

-es por eso que no se debe utilizar una técnica dos veces. Además Black-sama la hace mejor que tú.

El flujo del Mafuba es revertido y atrapa a Trunks quien es elevado hasta llegar a la botella, Darién rápidamente toma la botella y la tapa, para luego tomar una postura de Béisbol.

-Bola rápida. – este lanza la botella rápidamente a lo que Trunks sale de la plataforma.

-Trunks-san ha sido eliminado.

-Donde esta Trunks. – Zeno-sama del presente busca a Trunks.

-está en el universo 7. – Contesta la contraparte del futuro. – Aquí Poh. – este toca a Trunks y lo elimina del torneo.

La botella aterriza junto a Krillin, este quita la tapa y encuentra a Trunks que sale respirando apresuradamente.

-Jahhh…. Que sucedió.

-Ese tal Tuxedo Mask te derroto. Sin embargo Buen trabajo. Eliminaste a esa chica del universo 2.

-Bills-sama…. Mire las gradas del universo 2.

Bills observa las gradas y en ellas no había nadie, a lo que Bills empieza a suspirar frio.

-donde está. Donde esta esa chica.

-Allí esta Bills-sama.

Darién toma la botella y libera a Chibiusa, que aparece para hacer unos pucheros.

-tardaron mucho, hubiera sido más fácil si yo lo hubiera hecho. – Chibiusa hace pucheros.

-No pequeña dama. Tu verdadero poder debe permanecer oculto. – Setsuna le mira con ternura.

-entonces se la creyeron.

-Si miras al universo 7. Lo sabrás. – sonríe Hotaru.

Chibiusa mira a Bills quien estaba enfadado con ella, Trunks quien estaba cerca buscaba disculparse pero Bills se descarga con este último gritándole en el oído.

-¡Idiota!

El regaño de Bills fue tan grande que se escuchó en todo el Munoukai a lo que los dioses observan al Hakaishin con una sonrisa presumida.

-Kekeke… que te paso Bills. El universo 2 te bailo sabroso.

-Cállate… Quitela.

-Jejeje. Ser derrotado por un truco, que estúpido eres Bills. – Vermout le saca la lengua a Bills.

-Trunks eres un idiota. – Bills le replica a Trunks.

A lo que los Zenos murmuran entre sí.

-Si es un idiota. Trunks eres un idiota. Jejeje. – ambos Zenos-samas ven gracioso la furia de Bills con el guerrero del futuro.

Chibiusa se ríe con un poco de lastima hacia Trunks, a lo que Darién.

-Sailor Scouts, ganemos este torneo para salvar a los universos. Nos veremos. – Tuxedo Mask con dar una vuelta a su capa se marcha.

-tengo al mejor padre del mundo. Apuesto que Serena se hubiera enamorado al instante de Darién.

-Es debido a su entrenamiento y su amor renovado. Él sabe que antes de amar a Serena y a ti, tenía que mejorarse a sí mismo. Al igual que nosotras. Por eso hemos triunfado hasta ahora.

-aunque es una lástima que Serena no esté aquí.

-Sabes apuesto que Serena estaría armando escándalo en las gradas. Jajaja.

-tienes razón. Si tuviera un novio me gustaría que fuera un poco como Darién.

-Hotaru…. –Al inflar sus mejillas, Hotaru se ríe un poco de Chibiusa.

En las gradas del universo 7.

-lo siento señor Bills.

-Tsk... Hubiera sido mejor con el Maestro Roshi. Tanto esfuerzo para nada. Estúpidas Sailor Scouts. Ya verán quien ríe al último ríe mejor. – este gruñe en sus adentros.

"Esas chicas se tomaron muchas molestias para eliminar a Trunks. Primero lo debilitaron con Chibiusa, al ver que Trunks arrojo la botella, Uranus y Neptune atacaron a Gohan y Picoro para evitar que ellos persiguieran a Tuxedo Mask. La tal Sailor Venus con su cadena atrapo a la botella y Tuxedo Mask hizo un holograma idéntico lanzado lejos, la botella había caído y pensábamos que Chibiusa perdió, pero Daishinkan quien lo vio todo no dio el veredicto, hecho que ignoramos por la discusión con Sailor Plutón. Esas chicas se han dado cuenta que el poder no solo es necesario, también la estrategia. Ese bastardo las entreno muy bien, si esto sigue así incluso nosotros tendremos problemas".

Trunks ha sido eliminado con una estrategia de las Sailor Scouts, siendo Darién el protagonista. Sin embargo Whis empieza a mostrarse cauteloso. Faltando 32 minutos para que termine el torneo.


	52. Capítulo 51 Darien vs Vegeta

Capítulo 9. Un príncipe verdadero. Darién vs Vegeta.

Vegeta el príncipe de los Saiyajin al escuchar el lamento de Bills, vuelve su mirada a la banca y observa algo que lo deja perplejo.

-Trunks. – este pestañea de nuevo para comprobar que efectivamente era Trunks. – Imposible. Quien fue el que te elimino. Se supone que debiste ayudarnos y eres el primer Saiyajin en ser eliminado. Qué vergüenza.

-Vegeta. Fue el universo 2. El tipo de Esmoquin que llaman Tuxedo Mask. – Bills explica la situación.

-Tuxedo Mask. – este sonríe. –que nombre tan estúpido. El elimino a mi hijo.

-Vegeta ten cuidado, esas chicas son muy fuertes. – Krillin advierte a Vegeta.

-juhh… - este mira a Trunks decepcionado para luego apretar su puño derecho. – (Ese bastardo de Tuxedo Mask pagara por derrotar a mi hijo e insultar el orgullo de los Saiyajin).

Darién estaba escondido observando a Jiren, junto con la tropa del orgullo; este observa que nadie se acercaba para atacar a este equipo con lo que Darién reflexiona ante el hecho.

-(Ningún universo ha intentado atacarlos. Amy tenia razón, si eliminamos a Jiren lo más pronto posible el universo 11 perderá gran parte de su espíritu de pelea).

Una bola de energía se acerca a Darién provocando una explosión, Chibiusa al ver la explosión decide ir.

-Darién. – ella corre rápidamente a lo que Kato Pesula y Viarra interfieren.

-Escucha Sailor Moon. Yo Kato Pesula te derrotare.

-No me estorbes. – ella corre rápidamente para arremeter contra el par de guerreros del universo 3.

-Chibiusa espera. – Hotaru la sigue para apoyarla.

Darién logra aterrizar en el suelo, quien estaba cubriéndose, este levanta su mirada y se encuentra ante Vegeta.

-Juhh… tú eres el que llaman Tuxedo Mask. Bastardo. Te demostrare el potencial del príncipe de los Saiyajin. ¡Ha!. – Vegeta se transforma en Super Saiyajin.

-(está confiado en ganarme con su primera transformación, bien). ¡Ha!. – este lanza una ráfaga de Kikoha hacia Vegeta que con su velocidad logra esquivarlas fácilmente y tratar de conectar un puñetazo.

– eres mío.

-Kai. Kai. – este desaparece de la vista de Vegeta.

-que. A donde se fue… - este siente un puñetazo en el rostro de parte de Darién y otro en el estómago este intenta defender de una Super patada que Darién conecta que lo hace retroceder. – Juhh, nada mal insecto.

-Bombardeo de Tuxedo Mask. – este lanza su ataque hacia Vegeta que conecta pero este último logra resistir el ataque. – Tsk…

-Juhh este es un verdadero ataque. – Este apunta a Darién con su mano derecha. - Big Bang Attack. – una bola de energía sale hacia Darién.

-Bombardeo Doble de Tuxedo Mask. – este lanza primero una bola de energía para detener el ataque y con su otra mano lanza la otra para empujar un poco más.

-estúpido no me derrotaras con ese ataque tan débil. ¡Ha!.

Vegeta aumenta su ki y con ello la bola de energía, provocando que las bolas de energía de Darién retrocedan. La ultima bola de energía es arrojada lejos mientras que la primera es Superada por el ataque de Vegeta a lo que en el último instante Darién se teletransporta, escapando del ataque de Vegeta.

-Sal de donde estés cobarde. – este empieza a lanzar varias bolas de energía alrededor del campo de batalla.

-Ya verás. – este hace una señal con sus dos dedos hacia abajo para que la bola de energía que Vegeta no sintió choque contra él.

Vegeta sin embargo sale ileso del ataque y desperdiga la nube de humo.

-jamás me derribaras con ese ataque tan simple.

A lo que este se dio cuenta Darién estaba frente a este para tomarle de su mano.

-Cuidado Vegeta. Ese tipo puede anular tu Super Saiyajin.

Siendo avisado por Krillin, Vegeta había contestado rápido tomándole con su otra mano el brazo de Darién y girar varias veces para lanzarlo a los cielos.

-Toma esto. – este lanza varias bolas de energía a Darién quien solo podía cubrirse. – No podrás escapar. Jahh... – este lanza sus ataques más rápido provocando que Darién saliendo de la plataforma.

-Darién. – Luna grita ante la posible eliminación de Darién.

-Bombardeo de Tuxedo Mask. – este manda una poderosa ráfaga de Ki que lo ayuda regresar a la plataforma.

-Fiu… eso estuvo cerca. – Artemis se muestra aliviado.

-Sin embargo la diferencia de poderes es clara. El tal Vegeta lo supera en poder. – Comenta Heles preocupada por la suerte de Darién.

-No dijiste que creyera en nuestras guerreras. Como puedes resignarte tan fácil. – Luna regaña a Heles sin embargo.

-Jamás me he resignado. Tal vez haya una diferencia de poder, pero no solo el poder es fundamental. Espero que tenga algo preparado para enemigos con mayor poder.

-yo no soy tan amable como Kakarotto. ¡Ha!.

Vegeta al arremeter contra Darién, este levanta su cabeza y junta sus manos para gritar.

-¡Mafuba Starlight!

Un torrente blanco surge para atrapar a Vegeta en él.

-Guahhh… que es esto.

-No soy un débil cobarde. Yo no peleo por el orgullo de mi raza. Peleo por los universos, por eso es mi deber sacarte de la pista.

-Maldición. Escapa Vegeta.

-Vegeta…. –Krillin grita preocupado por su amigo.

-No te preocupes él no puede encerrarlo no uso la urna.

-Es verdad. – Krillin se ve aliviado.

-No necesito la urna para empujarlo por fuera de la plataforma.

Vegeta se convierte en Super Saiyajin Blue pero aun así es superado, Darién aumenta el poder para arrastrar a Vegeta más y más hacia el filo de la plataforma. Los gatos y Heles animaban a Darién.

-Muy bien. Elimínalo Darién. – Heles se muestra emocionada.

-Darién-sama elimínelo. – Diana anima a su aliado.

-Saca a ese Saiyajin de la plataforma. – Luna comenta rezando por que el Saiyajin sea eliminado.

-Guahhh! – Vegeta intenta aumentar su ki al máximo pero…. – (maldición no puedo liberarme).

-Es muy fuerte. Tengo que eliminarlo. Todo o nada. -¡Ha! – este alza sus manos para elevar a Vegeta y luego las baja con fuerza.

Vegeta cae gritando por el torrente que choca contra el filo de la plataforma destrozando parte de ella, el torrente se desvanece sin rastros de Vegeta. Bills estaba nervioso.

-maldición… ¡Vegeta!

-¿Vegeta-san perdió?

-Sugoi. Tuxedo Mask. Que genial. – este se esconde con su capa. –te derrotare en el nombre de la Luna.

-Si Sugoi. Mafuba Starlight…. Es así como se llama. – Zeno del presente sonríe.

-Muy bien. Darién. Lo hiciste. – Artemis estaba contento por la victoria del caballero de esmoquin.

No obstante Heles al ver de nuevo la banca del universo 7, no observa a Vegeta para luego mirar a Whis quien estaba con una sonrisa confiada a lo que ella chasquea su dientes un poco.

-Tsk… aún no ha sido eliminado.

-Que. Pero si lo vimos caer.

-Pero no está allí con ellos. – señala a los guerreros del universo 7.

Darién cae de rodillas, ya que estaba fatigado por el Super ataque, Vegeta quien había con su mano impregnado de Ki logro sostenerse debajo de la plataforma.

-Daishinkan-sama. –Heles dirige su atención a Daishinkan. – No cree que el ya está fuera de la plataforma.

-No. El alcanzo a sostenerse de ella por lo que Vegeta-san no ha sido eliminado del torneo.

-Fiu… estamos bien. – Bills suspira de alivio.

Vegeta sube a la plataforma de un salto y ofuscado busca a su rival quien estaba tomando un respiro, Darién le mira desilusionado.

-maldición y yo que pensé que podía ganarte.

-Te falta ser inmortal para pretender ser mejor que yo. Insecto.

Vegeta vuelve a su estado normal y arremete rápidamente contra Darién que intento cubrirse sin embargo Vegeta conecto un golpe en el estómago que provoca a Darién vomitar su sangre, este le da una patada elevándolo a lo que Vegeta se coloca encima de él. Darién trata de liberarse pero es golpeado por Vegeta con una gran arremetida de puñetazos sacándole sangre. Bills y Whis se ven aliviados.

-Whis, si Vegeta lo mata será descalificado.

-Es verdad Bills-sama tal vez solo lo dejara agonizando.

Vegeta termina de golpearlo, este lo levanta para darle un puñetazo en el estómago que le provoca escupir sangre, parte llega a Vegeta quien molesto se limpia un poco para luego tomarle de la garganta.

-Juhh…. Que te quede claro una cosa insecto. Yo Vegeta el príncipe de los Saiyajin estoy por encima de ti. Es hora de sacarte de la pista. – este reúne una bola de energía. – Ahora no puedes rendirte insecto ridículo.

-Alguien deténgalo. Lo va a matar. – Luna se muestra ansiosa por Darién.

Antes de que Vegeta atacara, Chibiusa y Hotaru aparecen con una patada doble que ponen al príncipe de los Saiyajin con el rostro en el suelo y finalizar con bolas de energía, sepultándolo en varias rocas. Setsuna quien llego al campo de batalla observa a Darién gravemente herido.

-Darién estas bien.

-Lo siento Setsuna… falle al eliminar a Vegeta.

-Eso no importa. Te llevare con las chicas.

-Yo me encargare de él. –Hotaru se muestra desafiante. – No le perdonare por hacerle esto a nuestro príncipe.

-Yo también peleare. Vete con Darién, Pluto. Hotaru y yo nos encargaremos de este sujeto.

-No se irán a ninguna parte. ¡Ha!. Este aumenta su ki para transformarse en Super Saiyajin, destrozando todos los escombros y escupir un poco de su sangre. –Juhh... Sailor Scouts, así que decidieron pelear en equipo. Juhh… que ridiculez.

Chibiusa y Hotaru se convierten en su estado de Super Sailor para ambas tomar posición de pelea.

-No me subestimen. – Este se convierte en Super Saiyajin Blue. – este es el estado de un Super Saiyajin Blue. Este es el poder del príncipe de los Saiyajin. Ese gusano ni siquiera tiene derecho de llamarse príncipe.

-y quien eres tú, para decir que él no es un príncipe.

-Que quien soy gusano. Yo soy el príncipe de los Saiyajin, los más fuertes de todos los universos.

-No puedes asegurarlo. Nosotras defenderemos a nuestro príncipe quien a diferencia de ti. El será Rey de nuestro planeta.

-juhh. – Vegeta sonríe presumidamente. – Pues yo Vegeta-sama las derrotara a todas ustedes y hare que ese gusano no sea Rey.

-Primero tendras que pasar sobre mí. – Chibiusa señala así misma.

-Te sacaremos de la pista. Por nuestro príncipe, nuestro planeta…

-Y nuestro universo. – Ambas señalan a Vegeta. – Te derrotaremos en el nombre de la Luna.

-Kihhh… insectos…. Comiencen a pelear.

Las chicas se lanzan hacia Vegeta a lo que este se defiende de los ataques de ellas. Setsuna aprovecha el momento para teletransportar a Darién, al lugar de Haruka, Michiru y Rei.

-Chicas…

-Pluto. Que sucedió. – Rei pregunta a su homóloga.

-Darién fue herido.

-Me encargare de él. – Amy coloca sus manos para curar a Darién a lo que este se levanta. – ahora estas bien.

-estuvo cerca. Pensé que había ganado contra ese tipo llamado Vegeta pero es más fuerte de lo que pensé.

-Está bien Darién, al menos conseguiste cansarlo. Chibiusa y Hotaru lo derrotaran.

En las gradas los gatos, Heles y Peru se ven aliviados y observan con atención el combate que tienen Chibiusa y Hotaru contra el Saiyajin.

-Al menos tenemos 10 guerreros. – suspira Peru.

-Es verdad. Sacar a ese Saiyajin era determinante, ya que ha eliminado a un universo y puede volverse en un dolor de cabeza. Es una lástima que no pudo hacerlo. – Heles comenta el desempeño de Darién. –a pesar de ser superado en el poder, se esforzó para salvar a los universos. Quien sea que tenga en su corazón será feliz a su lado. – Heles sonríe.

-Hotaru vamos a enseñarle nuestro poder.

-Si. Chibiusa-chan.

-Vengan. Sailor Scouts.

Vegeta trata de ir hacia Hotaru pero esta lo detiene a lo que Chibiusa conecta un puñetazo a su punto ciego para ambas arremeter contra Vegeta con sus ráfagas de golpes.

La batalla de los príncipes termino, a pesar de la derrota. Darién mostro su valía como guerrero ante alguien más fuerte que él. Ahora Chibiusa y Hotaru pelean contra Vegeta quien ha afirmado que sacara a todas las Sailor Scouts para mostrar que los Saiyajin son mejores. Faltan 31 minutos para que termine el torneo del poder.


	53. Capítulo 52 Sailor Inners vs universo 6

Capítulo 10. Por nuestra princesa. Sailor Inners vs Universo 6.

El torneo seguía su cauce a lo que llegan dos encapuchados en el lugar del universo 2, Heles quien siente el ki suspira de alivio.

-Al fin llegaste al torneo Black.

Kibou se descubre su capucha para luego observar el torneo y concluir.

-parece que tenemos a todos los miembros.

-Si las Sailor Scouts están peleando muy bien. – afirma Diana feliz.

-Por cierto quien es la persona que te acompaña.

-Es mi próxima discípula. – este sonríe.

-Lo dices en serio. Black.

Al escuchar la voz de Serena. Luna, Artemis y Diana se muestran aliviados.

-Serena.

-Jejeje…. Si, Black dijo que sería buena idea que viera ganar a las chicas el torneo.

-me da gusto que estés aquí Serena. Aunque debieron llegar un poco más temprano.

-Por qué lo dices. – Serena pregunta a Luna.

-Darién peleo de manera genial. Saco a un Super Saiyajin fácilmente. – Luna afirma feliz.

-Que… Darién peleo y no lo vi. – ella le da un pequeño golpecito en el hombro a Black. – tonto… por tu culpa no pude ver a mi querido Darién.

-Lo siento. – este sonríe.

-Es verdad, casi lo olvido. ¿Qué Sucedió con Zamasu?

-Todo está bien. Luna. Él lo derroto fácilmente. – Serena sonríe.

-Y la tierra como esta después de esa batalla. – Pregunta Heles.

-Está a salvo. Ribrianne y las chicas están patrullando la tierra.

En la tierra Ribrianne, Rozie y Sankaku junto a Helios se encuentran en un edificio ayudado a los humanos que están allí.

-Está bien. No se preocupen hay mucha comida. – Ribrianne sonríe al repartir la comida que Kibou les dejo.

-Espero que puedan durar todo el torneo. – Rozie se ve un poco preocupada.

-No te preocupes. Ellas estarán bien. Son muy fuertes y una de ellas puede pelear al mismo nivel de Heles-sama. – Sonríe Sankaku.

-Chicas… pueden hacerme un favor.

-Que sucede Helios-san. – Pregunta Ribrianne.

-Ustedes pueden transmitir a todo el mundo el torneo del poder. – al decir esto las chicas lo miran con confusión. –quiero que todos vean el valor de las Sailor Scouts.

-No lo sé. El torneo está siendo transmitido en todo nuestro universo excepto aquí debido al incidente de Zamasu. – Ribrianne contesta.

-Lo se… es solo que pensé que sería buena idea.

-Hay dolor en tu corazón y quieres apoyar a las chicas de alguna forma. No te preocupes ellas te perdonaran. – Sonríe Ribrianne. - Incluso Chibiusa-san.

-Tienes razón.

En el Munoukai, Daishinkan observa a Black de reojo, a lo que los Zeno-sama interrumpen su reflexión observando el God Pad.

-Ehh ha pasado algún tiempo. Daishinkan-sama cómo van los universos. – Pregunta el Zeno-sama con esmoquin.

-Comencemos con el universo 2. Actualmente todos sus peleadores están en la plataforma.

-Que genial. El universo de las Sailor está ganando.

-Y los demás universos. – pregunta el Zeno del presente vestido de Goku.

-El universo 3. Tiene 7 peleadores…

-Juhh no podrán ganarme. – este se defendía de los puñetazos de Gohan.

-Ahora Gohan.

Gohan lanza una energía que deslumbra a Preecho, donde Picoro con una ráfaga de energía de su boca lo manda a volar por fuera de la plataforma.

-Preecho ha sido eliminado. –Daishinkan anuncia la eliminación del guerrero y Zeno-sama elimina a Preecho de su God Pad. – corrijo el universo 3. Tiene 6 peleadores.

En el banco del universo 3, Ea se ve molesto por no contar con más guerreros.

-Tsk… ahora no podremos observar las habilidades de Jiren y esa tal Sailor Pluto.

Mosco da unos pitidos a lo que el Ángel le traduce.

-Mosco-sama dice no importa. Los superaremos con nuestra fuerza y estrategia final.

-El universo 4 tiene 4 peleadores, el universo 6 cuenta con todos sus peleadores al igual que el universo 2. El universo 7 cuenta con 7 peleadores.

-El universo 6 también está ganando. – Zeno-sama del futuro afirma.

-Pero el universo de Goku está perdiendo.

-Jajajajaja. Bills tu universo está perdiendo. Jajaja.

-Maldición. – Bills se muestra un poco irritado. –cómo es posible que el universo de Champa tenga más que nosotros.

-Pero Bills-sama al menos tenemos 7 peleadores, no estamos tan detrás de esos dos universos. Si Goku y los demás se esfuerzan podremos ganar. Además el universo 4 he visto que solo tienen 2 peleadores.

-acaso eres estúpido. –Bills mira a Shin con profunda seriedad. – Daishinkan dijo que había 4 peleadores.

-Recuerdo que Tenshinhan dijo que sentía dos pequeñas presencias escondidas.

-Rayos… en donde están esos dos. – Bills trata de buscarlos con la mirada.

-Kekeke… ya verás que serás eliminado Bills.

Al escuchar a Daishinkan y Bills, Serena quiere contar cuantos peleadores del universo 4 están en la plataforma.

-Universo 4, cuantos habrán, uno… dos… tres… cuatro… cinco… espera.

-que sucede Serena. – Luna le pregunta.

-¿Cuál es el universo 4?

Los gatos caen por la tontería de Serena, donde Luna la mira para dar su clásico sermón.

-Serena. Nunca cambias. Como puedes ser tan torpe.

-No seas dura con ella Luna. Serena. – Kibou le señala el banco del universo 4. – ellos son el universo 4. Tienen 6 peleadores en las gradas con lo que tienen 4 peleando. Sin embargo solo podemos ver a dos. – Kibou señala a Mona y Zhantsa.

-Ehh no será que Daishinkan conto mal. – Serena coloca su mano en su barbilla pensativa.

-No. Lo que pasa es que esos dos, no se pueden ver a simple vista. Son invisibles.

-Invisibles… entonces ellos se esconderán para no pelear y ganar. Que listos…. Ojala tuviéramos a alguien así.

-Esa es una buena idea, pero ellos atacaran ya que tienen menos guerreros.

Bills observaba a Black quien estaba acompañada por una chica con una capucha de blanca con lunas que sin embargo no podían ver su rostro.

-quien es esa chica de allí. Sabes algo Whis.

-Uhh no lo sé. Puede que sea la aliada de Black.

-Tenemos al universo 10 que tienen un guerrero en la plataforma y el universo 11 que cuenta con 4 peleadores. Colocando un total de 32 peleadores.

-Ehh…. Universo 10. No lo había eliminado ya. – pregunta el Zeno con el dogi de Goku.

-No. Aún falta Obuni. – este le muestra en el God Pad que Obuni aún sigue en el torneo.

-Solo tenemos un guerrero. – Ramoshi esta ofuscado. – lo peor es que fue amenazado por esas tontas Sailor Scouts.

-(No puedo contarle su plan, ya que Ramoshi ni los otros dioses lo aceptaran. Tal vez incluso Daishinkan coloque una nueva regla que nos impida formar alianza con otros universos. Sailor Scouts ayúdenos a proteger el universo 10).

Kibou observa la plataforma al ver a Obuni al lado de Haruka y Michiru, este da una sonrisa al entender la táctica de su universo.

Los combates continúan con Botamo y Maggeta que juntos pensaban emboscarlas pero Mina con su cadena de amor captura a Botamo, al mismo tiempo que Amy ataca con sus bolas de energía a Maggeta.

-Vamos suéltalo.

-Tsk… tonta. – este trata de agarrarse más fuerte de Maggeta.

-Aquí estoy Mina. – Rei toma la cadena junto a Mina.

-Rei…

\- a la cuenta de tres. Uno… dos y tres.

Ambas toman la cadena y con toda su fuerza logran retirar a Botamo de Maggeta a lo que Mina gira sobre si misma varias veces.

-me estoy mareando…. – Botamo se muestra confundido.

-que haces Botamo… dispárales.

-es inútil Champa-sama. Botamo esta tan mareado que ni siquiera puede atacar.

-Ahora Mina.

-Arriba. – ella alza a Botamo lanzándolo lejos y preparar su ataque. - Rayo creciente fulmina.

-Fuego de Marte enciéndete.

El poder de ambas de combinan en una onda de energía que empuja a Botamo por fuera de la plataforma, este llega al banco del universo 6, donde Champa se molesta con él.

-Eres un tonto debiste haberlas atacado.

-Lo siento. – este cae al suelo confundido.

-Botamo-san ha sido eliminado.

Maggeta se encuentra luchando contra Amy que esquiva los ataques llameantes de Maggeta, Champa de nuevo se muestra confiado al ver que Maggeta tiene controlada la situación.

-eso es Maggeta. Derrótala.

No obstante las chicas atacan a Maggeta con sus bolas de energía, este se voltea para expulsar aire caliente de su cabeza, Mina se adelanta para gritar.

-Robot inútil, Chatarra descompuesta, Cabeza de Metal.

-no funciona Mina. – Rei observa que Maggeta tiene sus oídos cubiertos con dos rocas fundidas. – ese robot no puede oírnos.

Pero Maggeta aún seguía arremetiendo con sus ondas de calor hacia las Sailor a lo que Amy esquiva encuentra unas rocas con la cual protegerse.

-cómo podemos derrotar a ese robot sin los insultos. – Amy vuelve a la normalidad para pensar en un plan sin embargo…

-¡Piensa rápido!

Un rayo mortal de Frost arroja a Amy por fuera de la plataforma, los gatos se ven preocupados no obstante como si fuera un viento huracanado Lita toma a Amy y aterriza en el suelo de la plataforma con sus alas.

-Estas bien. Amy. – ella vuelve a su estado de Sailor Scout.

-Gracias Lita, pensé que sería la primera en ser eliminada del torneo.

-No te preocupes yo te cubriré mientras piensas en algo. – Lita mira hacia una roca y dispara una bola de energía descubriendo al perpetrador del ataque. –ya sabía que había alguien molesto por aquí.

-vaya. Veo que fui descubierto pero no me atraparas. – este lanza una bola de energía al suelo esparciendo el humo para poder escapar.

Lita con su mano con una ráfaga de Ki dispersa el humo. – escapo Amy.

-No te preocupes ahora tenemos que ir con las chicas a detener a ese robot.

Las chicas corren para reunirse con sus compañeras. En el banco del universo 2. Luna suspira de alivio mientras que Serena esta impresionada al ver a Lita.

-Eso estuvo cerca.

-Sugoi… Lita fue muy rápida para salvar a Amy. Pero no sería mejor que ella siguiera con su transformación más fuerte.

-No. Serena. En el torneo del poder, hay que reservar energías. Por eso es fundamental aumentar y disminuir tu poder conforme la situación. Por ejemplo Mina y Rei podrían usar el estado Super pero siguen en su estado de Sailor normal.

Mina y Rei siguen esquivando los ataques de Maggeta a lo que Frost se une para arremeter con una patada hacia Mina pero Rei le tira una bola de energía que lo hace retroceder, Maggeta lanza su onda de calor a lo que Amy llega para detenerla con su burbuja de Mercurio.

-ahora Rei.

-Fuego de Marte enciéndete. – Ella lanza una bola de fuego a Frost pero Maggeta se interpone para detener el ataque con su brazo. – no puede ser.

-Esos ataques de fuego no tienen ningún efecto en Maggeta.

-esto es malo. Los ataques de Mina y Rei no sirven contra ese Robot. Que podemos hacer. – Serena está ansiosa al ver que la batalla se torna difícil.

-tienen que alejar a Frost. Su combinación con Maggeta nos está creando problemas. – afirma Kibou.

Las chicas seguían lanzando bolas de energía que Maggeta resistía fácilmente con su cuerpo de Metal a lo que Frost confiado afirma.

-Maggeta no puede ser derrotado con ataques simples. –este mira de reojo a Darién quien estaba escondido.

-Darién… por que no las ayudas.

-Es una trampa Serena. – Kibou responde a la duda de Serena. – Frost puede repeler el ataque de Darién y eliminar a las chicas.

-Pero por que no las ayuda.

-No te preocupes. Lita se hará cargo.

En ese instante Lita llega con una patada desde los cielos hacia Maggeta que lo hace trastabillar, y usarlo como impulso para atacar a Frost quien esquiva su golpe.

-No me atraparas. Maggeta-san encárgate.

Maggeta quien estaba trastabillando desea atacar a Lita pero Mina lo detiene con sus cadenas junto con Rei.

-No iras a ninguna parte.

Lita confiada persigue a Frost quien trata de detener su avance con sus rayos de energía sin embargo Lita usa se transforma en el estado Super para aumentar su velocidad y conectar un puñetazo en el estómago de Frost.

-Guahhh… maldita. – Frost trata de reponerse y contraatacar.

En el intercambio de golpes Lita solo se propone a defenderse con lo que Frost no puede conectar sus golpes si no que pasa algo más que llama la atención de Serena.

-No lo entiendo. – Serena esta pensativa. – Porque Lita a pesar de estar defendiéndose esta acorralando a ese sujeto.

-Es por que defenderte resulta más efectivo que esquivar. Frost no tiene la fuerza suficiente para romper la guardia de Lita es por eso que ella lo está acorralando.

-Eso es Genial. Vamos… - Kibou le cubre la boca a Serena. Uhh… uhh…

-Guarda silencio o las distraerás.

Frost decide escapar de nuevo pero esta vez, Lita conecta un golpe al estómago que por su impacto lo deja en arrodillado.

-Kihhh no entiendo, porque son tan fuertes. Solo son simples terrestres.

-Eso es porque hemos entrenado mucho para llegar hasta aquí.

-ya veo…. No puedo derrotarte es un hecho. – este con su cola trata de golpearla pero Lita alcanza a tomarla. –kihhh…

-Es hora de que demos un paseo tú y yo.

Lita corre rápidamente arrojando a Frost a una montaña y a otra, en su arremetida Frost resulta lastimado a lo que Lita da varias vueltas para mandarlo a volar. Los Zeno-sama estaban sorprendidos al ver que Frost había alcanzado una gran altura.

-Wooo…. lo lanzo muy alto. – Zeno del presente se ve sorprendido.

-Si…. Júpiter lo mando a volar…. Jejeje.

Cuando Frost estaba a punto de caer de la plataforma, el ambiente a su alrededor se pone de cristales y este al abrir sus ojos se da cuenta que está en la plataforma.

-que…. Pero si tú… - este sonríe al ver que Hit lo había salvado. – no crei que tú me salvarías.

-No lo hice por gusto. Solo hago mi trabajo.

-jejeje. Como digas.

Frost desea volver a pelear pero este nota que las Sailor Scouts formaron un perímetro en esa posición.

-(maldición me superan en número, en fin. Tendre que buscar otra forma de vengarme de Vegeta).

Amy, Rei y Mina seguían luchando contra Maggeta quien aun resistía al ataque de las Sailor. Rei al ver que sus ataques no están consiguiendo el efecto deseado, pregunta a Amy.

-Amy. Que hacemos.

-Si es un robot puede que… bien esto haremos. Apunten a las articulaciones en especial a las rodillas, sus ataques más fuertes.

-Que planeas con esto. Amy. – Pregunta Mina.

-Oxidarlo. – Amy arremete contra Maggeta para darle un puñetazo, Maggeta retrocede. – Ahora chicas.

-Rayo creciente. – Mina apunta a las rodillas. –Fulmina.

-Mándala de Marte. Enciéndete.

-Fulgor de agua de Mercurio.

Los ataques de las Sailor Inners conectan a las rodillas de Maggeta. Maggeta seguía expulsando calor y persiguiendo a las chicas que conectaban con sus ataques. Champa desde su lugar impulsaba a su guerrero.

-Es imposible. Maggeta tiene un cuerpo invulnerable. Vamos Maggeta saca a esas chicas.

Amy detiene su ataque al observar que Maggeta no está recibiendo ningún daño.

-chicas… esto no funciona. Intentaremos otra cosa.

-Pero que podemos hacer. ¿Nos retiramos? – Rei pregunta.

-espera. – ella observa unas rocas de gran altura y sonríe. – tengo un plan, síganme. Retirada.

Amy empieza a correr en dirección a las grandes rocas a lo que Mina y Rei la siguen. Champa estaba feliz por hacer correr a las chicas.

-Adelante Maggeta derrota a esas chicas.

Maggeta animado obedece al Hakaishin de su universo, para perseguir a las chicas sin embargo estas se encuentran frente a él.

-Taioken. – Rei deslumbra a Maggeta con el Taioken.

A lo que este empieza a recibir desde las alturas varios disparos de energía de Mina a lo que este se cubre de ellos.

-Por el cristal de Mercurio. – Ella levanta su mano y se transforma en Super Sailor Mercury. – Rapsodia Invernal de Mercurio.

Ella arroja el poder congelante al suelo donde Maggeta estaba hasta crear un camino hasta el filo de la plataforma. Serena se ve un poco intrigada de lo que va a hacer Amy.

-Ese ataque es nuevo… pero…. por qué lo uso sobre el suelo.

-Ya lo veras.

-Patada de fuego de Marte.

Rei manda una fuerte patada a la rodilla de Maggeta, a lo que Maggeta cae al suelo.

-Shiposhh… - Maggeta trata de levantarse pero…

-Cadena de amor de Venus. – Mina con sus cadenas atrapa los pies de Maggeta inmovilizándolo.

-Maggeta levántate.

Maggeta trata de levantarse pero es inútil sus pies están atrapados por Mina, Amy quien ve su plan un éxito la última orden.

-Ahora empujen.

Aunque Maggeta lanzaba su onda de calor las chicas seguían empujándolo Mina al frente, Rei y Amy en la cabeza. Champa estaba nervioso.

-Ayuden a Maggeta. Sao niel, Pirina, Frost... alguien…

-Temo que no será posible. Champa-sama. Mire.

Champa se da cuenta con horror que no pueden pasar por el perímetro que las Sailor Scouts colocaron alrededor del camino de hielo.

-No puede ser….

-Ahora.

Mina usa su fuerza para impulsar a Maggeta hasta el filo de la plataforma pero Maggeta alcanza a liberar sus brazos y quedarse en la plataforma.

-Maggeta usa tu ataque más poderoso.

-Shiposhh…. – este aumenta su fuerza de calor derritiendo el hielo.

-No tenemos más opción. Ataque de los planetas.

-Por el poder del planeta Mercurio.

-Por el poder del planeta Marte.

-Por el poder del planeta Venus.

-Ataque de los planetas. - Las chicas juntan sus manos para lanzar una onda triple combinada de poder que choca con la de Maggeta.

-Maggeta no te dejes vencer por ellas.

-Shiposhh…

Maggeta aumenta su poder, a lo que Serena observa la batalla entre ellas y Maggeta, no puede resistir más y da fuerza a su voz.

-¡Mina, Amy, Rei!

-Serena. – las chicas escuchan la voz de Serena.

-No se rindan chicas. Ustedes pueden lograrlo.

-Chicas… nuestra princesa ha venido a vernos. – Mina sonríe.

-Sí y tenemos que lucirnos o no nos perdonara. – Amy sonríe.

-Le demostraremos que también somos fuertes.

-Ataque de los planetas. Al 50%.

El ataque aumenta su intensidad a lo que Maggeta es arrastrado más y más este trata de sostenerse no obstante se resbala de nuevo con el hielo que se derritió y no puede sostenerse con lo que sale de la pista cuando el ataque lo supera.

-Maggeta-san ha sido eliminado.

-Haber Maggeta, donde está. Aquí. Poh. – este elimina a Maggeta del torneo en su God Pad.

Maggeta aterriza al lado de Champa, quien molesto le insulta.

-Estúpido robot. Chatarra inservible. Como te atreves a perder. Maldición perdimos 2 guerreros.

-Shiposhh… - Maggeta empieza a llorar.

-Querrás decir tres. – Lita sonríe a Champa quien manda al doctor Rota por fuera de una patada.

-Kihhh… maldita.

-Doctor Rota, ha sido eliminado.

-Ehh. – Zeno del futuro elimina al doctor Rota en el God Pad. – ahora no están empatados.

-jejeje… Champa-sama tres guerreros fueron eliminados en menos de 2 minutos… que mal. Tal vez esta sea la despedida.

-Cállate, Vados. Aún nos quedan 7.

-que mal. Champa… ahora no tienes la ventaja. – este se burla de Champa para luego mirar a Heles. – Heles ni creas que tus guerreras están a salvo.

-Nunca bajen la guardia. Kihhh… - Freezer apuntaba a las chicas pero...

-No las tocaras. – Obuni aparece para preparar una patada voladora.

-Estúpido. – Este lanza su ataque pero las fintas de Obuni impiden que conecte… que… -Este recibe una patada de Obuni que lo manda al suelo para levantarse. – juhh… bastardo.

-Lárgate de aquí. Freezer. –Haruka responde de manera desafiante.

Haruka, Michiru, Darién, Lita estaban frente a Freezer para desafiarlo y como si no fuera suficiente se le unen Amy, Rei, Mina, Setsuna y Obuni.

-Juhh…. Vaya no pensé que ustedes les gustaba intimidar a las personas. De verdad piensan vencerme.

-Si podemos. – Lita se pone adelante. – No necesito ayuda para vencerte por mi cuenta.

-Ya veo. Así que Obuni-san que se siente traicionar a tu universo.

-No importa ser llamado traidor, yo estoy a favor de la justicia. Es todo lo que diré.

-Ya veo. – este suspira un poco y luego las observa con una sonrisa. – Creo que me retirare por ahora. Adiós. – Freezer se marcha buscando otra pelea.

-Freezer que estás haciendo idiota.

-Freezer-san tomo la decisión correcta. Si pelea contra todos 9, no saldrá bien librado. Recuerde que una de ellas puede igualar a Goku y Vegeta.

-Tsk… tienes razón.

En el banco del universo 2. Serena saludaba a las chicas.

-Chicas…. Aquí estoy.

-Serena… que estás haciendo aquí. – Pregunta Rei.

-Bueno, Black dijo que deseaba que viera el torneo.

-Black-sama llego. – Setsuna al ver a Kibou se muestra aliviada. – ahora puedo pelear más tranquila, la tierra está a salvo.

-No se preocupen. Peleen sin ninguna restricción.

-Si chicas. Demuéstrenle a todos, el poder de las Sailor Scouts.

-Si. – todos responden felices para volver a concentrarse.

En la zona del universo 7, Trunks estaba liado con más preguntas que respuestas.

-no lo entiendo. Ellas no se ven como malas personas pero porque lo siguen. Si supieran la clase de sujeto que es Black.

-Trunks. – Bills mira a Trunks irritado. – ese tal Black es peor que Zamasu. Si no fuera por ese bastardo, el universo 2 no estaría ganando el torneo.

-Por qué lo dice Bills-sama.

-ellos son terrícolas comunes y corrientes, es imposible pensar que una raza tan inferior y débil derrotara fácilmente a un Super Saiyajin.

Kibou observa a Bills con una sonrisa presumida para reflexionar.

"te equivocas Bills, no son terrícolas comunes y corrientes. Son guerreras con un propósito superior. Por eso hasta ahora no han podido detenerlas. Aquel que tiene algo por que vivir superara cualquiera obstáculo"

Con la eliminación de Botamo, Maggeta y Doctor Rota del universo 6. El universo 2 se ha puesto en ventaja. Sin embargo ni siquiera ha trascurrido la mitad del torneo y han llamado la atención de los demás universos. Sera posible que las Sailor Scouts logren su cometido, faltando 29 minutos para culminar.

Hola a todos. Lo siento mucho por no subir capitulo el Martes. El internet de mi casa es una monserga. Por otro lado agradezco que sigan mi historia y las visitas crezcan. En el capítulo pasado y en este el turno para lucirse fue para Darién y las Sailor Inners, pronto verán como las demás se lucen. Mientras sigan disfrutando de la historia y manden comentarios así sea para linchar la historia. Les daré un último anuncio, subiré capítulos el viernes y sábado. Veo que en estos días es donde ustedes están más pendientes. Sin más me despido y nos veremos el viernes con un nuevo capítulo.


	54. Capítulo 53 Jiren el Gris

Capítulo 11. Jiren el Gris. El As del Universo 11.

Las chicas ver a su princesa y Kibou apoyarlas están aliviadas la tierra está a salvo y recuerdan que ahora es su turno de proteger no solo a la princesa si no al universo 2. En otro lugar de la plataforma Chibiusa y Hotaru luchaban juntas contra Vegeta.

-Kihhh… - mocosas. – este trata de lanzarles varias bolas de energía pero este choca con el campo de energía de Hotaru. – Tsk… un campo de energía.

-No te descuides. – Chibiusa le da un puñetazo en el estómago y arremete con su ráfaga de Jabs.

-Mocosa. No me derrotaras de esa forma.

Aunque Vegeta trataba de esquivar la ráfaga de jabs todos conectan al rostro a lo que este retrocede y sonríe.

-Juhh… ya veo. Es una técnica especial que no puedo esquivar entonces. Probare con algo más. –Vegeta aumenta su ki en blue para formar una guardia defensiva.

Chibiusa arremete contra Vegeta, ella lanza su ráfaga de jabs a lo que Vegeta se cubre resistiendo el ataque y preparándose para el contraataque pero recibe un puñetazo de Hotaru quien con una ráfaga de derecha similar a la de Chibiusa lo hace retroceder.

-Tsk… maldición.

Bills observa la plataforma preocupado de que Chibiusa y Hotaru estén dominando el combate ante Vegeta.

-Cómo es posible que ese par pueda pelear contra Vegeta.

-Yo también no me lo explico.

Whis observa con seriedad al universo 2, animados de que Chibiusa y Hotaru con su ráfagas de ataques están presionando a Vegeta a pesar de su defensa.

-Muy bien. Continúen así Hotaru, Chibiusa. – Afirma Artemis.

-Están peleando muy bien, contra ese mortal con el ki de un dios. – Heles se ve interesada al ver que las chicas están doblegando a alguien con el ki de los dioses.

Vegeta intenta formar una contraofensiva hacia Hotaru pero esta vez Chibiusa con la teletransportacion sorprende golpeando al punto ciego de Vegeta.

-Tsk…. tome esto. Big Bang Attack.

-Campo de energía.

El ataque de Big Bang de Vegeta choca contra el campo de energía de Hotaru a lo que al moverse la energía es repelida, Vegeta arremete contra el campo de energía con un puñetazo que intenta romper el campo.

-No me derrotaran. Ha. – este traspasa el campo pero es detenido por Chibiusa. – que…

-Ahora Chibiusa. – Hotaru desvanece el campo y le da una patada a los cielos, a lo que Chibiusa con su teletransportacion le da un topetazo.

Vegeta logra amortiguar el ataque sin embargo no se dio cuenta del ataque de Hotaru que estalla en él, Vegeta alcanza a cubrirse, sin embargo desde las alturas Chibiusa reunía un ataque.

-Heart… Ka… me… …

-toma esto. – Goku en Super Saiyajin Blue le da una patada a Chibiusa que la manda lejos.

-Chibiusa.

Chibiusa rueda un poco para amortiguar su caída, a lo que ella siente un ki muy fuerte frente a ella. Levantando la mirada se sorprende al ver quien se trata.

-Eres tú.

-Juhh…

Se trataba de Jiren quien aumenta su ki a lo que Chibiusa se cubre haciéndola retroceder, todos los guerreros estaban sorprendidos, era como si el propio Munoukai temblara. Bills está sorprendido por el poder, pero no es el único. En el universo 2, también lo estaban.

-qué es esto. – Diana se ve preocupada.

-No puede ser… como este ki tan poderoso puede estar en un guerrero. – Heles está sorprendida por el poder de Jiren.

-Es muy poderoso…. – Serena estaba preocupada. – Chibiusa tienes que usar el Eternal.

Jiren le manda una bola de energía a Chibiusa quien se cubre, sin embargo Hotaru aparece con su velocidad para protegerla.

-Campo de energía.

-Es inútil.

Hotaru empuja a Chibiusa a lo que Jiren explota la energía creando una gran explosión, después de eso, se desvanece el humo mostrando a Hotaru herida sin su transformación.

-¡Hotaru!

-No puede ser. – Luna está sorprendida. –cómo fue posible… derroto a Hotaru de un solo ataque.

-Juhh…. Universo 2. Tal vez ustedes nos superan en cantidad, pero la calidad del guerrero es lo más importante. – Vermout se muestra confiado.

-Tsk… - Heles se muestra enfadada. – por eso estabas tan confiado. Jiren es tu as bajo la manga.

-Descuida por ahora no estamos interesados en tu universo de guerreras mágicas Heles. –Kai de manera arrogante se dirige hacia Heles.

En el campo de batalla Chibiusa tomaba a Hotaru y trataba despertarla.

-Hotaru… Hotaru-chan. Responde. – ella trataba de despertarla.

-Por qué te preocupas por alguien que no pudo cumplir su misión.

-que dijiste.

Jiren al ver a Son Goku ignora a Chibiusa y dirigirse hacia el guerrero Saiyajin que estaba en una montaña observándolo.

-(Cuál es su plan… es verdad. Hotaru). –Hotaru resiste. – ella usa su teletransportacion para volver con el equipo.

Vermout sonríe para luego comunicarse con Jiren telepáticamente. – (Me escuchas Jiren. Jiren).

-(Te escucho)

-(Ignora a los demás, y saca a Son Goku. No necesitas reprimirte con el).

-Entendido.

Jiren camina hacia Goku quien estaba en blue para volver a la normalidad con una sonrisa de presunción hacia Jiren.

-juhh… ya veo. Ahora quieres pelear contra mí.

Jiren responde aumentando su ki aún más que la vez pasada, el Munoukai tiembla con su poder, Goku sin embargo se convierte en Super Saiyajin 2 y lanzar un Kamehameha pero este sin siquiera moverse repele el ataque de Goku.

-Eso es… - se ve sorprendido Iwat el Hakaishin del universo 1.

-La gran presión de ki forma una barrera que repele su ataque. – Anat sonríe al ver a Jiren.

Mientras en el universo 7, Shin se muestra preocupado.

-Por qué no usa el Blue. Acaso lo está subestimando.

-No. Supremo Kaiosama. Goku está probando a Jiren. – Krillin observa con detenimiento la batalla. – los mejores artistas marciales intentan comparar su fuerza con la de su adversario, mirar sus movimientos para luego dar el máximo esfuerzo.

-Quieres decir que Goku-san, quiere saber qué tan fuerte es Jiren.

-Si.

Goku se transforma en Super Saiyajin 3 para golpearlo pero ni aun así puede siquiera moverlo, este retrocede y se convierte en Super Saiyajin dios pero su golpe es detenido por un solo dedo, después de lanzar varios puñetazos y todos ser detenidos de la misma manera. Goku se detiene y vuelve a la normalidad.

-Con que no me tomaras en serio de esta forma. Entonces…. ¡Ha! – Goku se transforma en Super Saiyajin Blue.

Con la batalla entre Jiren y Son Goku; Chibiusa regresa con las chicas para reagruparse y trae a Hotaru herida.

-Hotaru… - Rei estaba preocupada.

-Lo siento… yo… debí.

-Está bien. Pequeña dama. – le sonríe Haruka. – Michiru y Amy la curaran.

Chibiusa al dejarla, Michiru y Amy la curan juntas, Hotaru logra abrir los ojos y despertar.

-Chicas que sucedió.

-Hotaru. – Chibiusa le abraza.

-Jeje… Chibiusa. Estas apretando muy fuerte. – ella se ríe a lo que Chibiusa la suelta.

-lo siento. Como estas.

-Un poco entumecida. Tienes razón Amy, tenemos que sacarlo. Jiren es muy poderoso.

-Lo sabemos. – todas responden al unísono.

-Entonces están listas para nuestro plan. – pregunta Mina a todas. – Si lo derrotamos estaremos más cerca de ganar el torneo.

-Sera difícil pero si peleamos juntas como esa vez, lo venceremos. – Lita anima a las chicas.

-Vamos a darlo todo chicas. Obuni. También te necesitaremos. –Amy mira a Obuni para añadirlo al plan.

-Confíen en mí.

-Cuando él se confié atacaremos. – Amy da la orden.

Ignorando el plan de las Sailor Scouts, todos los guerreros observan detenidamente a Jiren y Goku quienes estaban en la plataforma. Vermout estaba confiado en su victoria.

-Usara su máximo poder. – Kai reflexiona pensativo.

-es inútil Jiren lo derrotara fácilmente.

-No. Vermout-sama. Son Goku pelea muy bien y tiene el ki de un dios. Pero si Jiren lo derrota fácilmente será la prueba de que Jiren es igual o superior a Black. Eso hará a los universos perder su espíritu de batalla.

-Ya veo. Entonces Son Goku será el chivo expiatorio.

-No creo que debamos confiarnos. – Responde Margarita.

-No tomes a la ligera a Jiren. Jiren no perderá sin importar de quien se trate su oponente.

Los Zenos-sama estaban sorprendidos al ver a Jiren.

-Que divertido. Quien ganara. – Pregunta el Zeno con capa.

-Es divertido y emocionante. – El Zeno-sama del presente está contento.

Goku le da un puñetazo pero Jiren logro defenderse para arremeter con una serie de puñetazos sin embargo Jiren logra defenderse y conectar uno que lo hace retroceder y una patada que lo manda al suelo, patearlo de nuevo como si fuera un balón tirándolo a una roca, este trata de conectar una patada con el Blue Kaioken por 20, pero Jiren sigue en ventaja, con un par de puñetazos arrojándolo a una roca, Goku lanza un Kamehameha que Jiren esquiva fácilmente a lo que este lo persigue y logra atraparlo dándole un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago que resuena por todo el lugar.

-Ohh… eso debe doler. – afirman ambos Zeno-sama.

Serena al ver la fuerza de Jiren está sorprendida. Al igual que los gatos Luna, Artemis y Diana.

-Es muy fuerte.

-Sabíamos que era fuerte. Pero…. – Artemis se muestra dudoso.

-No pensé que existiera guerreros tan poderosos en otros universos. – Se ve impresionada Luna.

Jiren toma a Goku para luego mandarle una bola de energía, destruyendo varias rocas, formando una gran grieta. Goku sin embargo logra sostenerse en el filo de la plataforma y regresar.

-Aún no hemos terminado. ¡Ha!. – este aumenta su ki con el Blue Kaioken por 20 para arremeter contra Jiren pero este con su mirada logra detenerlo al instante. – que…

-Jahh… - con su mirada varios golpes son lanzados al cuerpo de Goku que es arrojado lejos.

Aunque todos observaban la batalla, Kibou observaba a Bills y su actitud lo desconcierta.

-qué extraño.

-que… a que te refieres ki... quiero decir Black. – Cuestiona Serena.

-Bills estaba desesperado la última vez cuando yo pelee contra Son Goku. Pero ahora está muy tranquilo. – Kibou da su análisis. – esos tipos han planeado algo.

Goku se levanta para luego cerrar sus ojos, Jiren camina hacia él y reúne energía en su mano.

-Hemos terminado.

Cuando estaba a punto de golpearlo, Goku logra esquivarlo para estar detrás de él, Jiren de nuevo trata de golpearlo pero Goku reacciona con un puñetazo al rostro que hace retroceder a Jiren. Krillin, Trunks y 17 estaban sorprendidos, Goku observa a Jiren desafiante formando una tormenta de ki para luego tener un aura azul con blanco.

-Goku…

-Eso fue increíble. No vi cuando esquivo y logro atacar a ese sujeto.

-No hay de qué preocuparse. – Bills sonríe presumidamente. – Es hora de que nos muestres El "Ultra-Instinto"

Al escuchar las palabras de Bills, Todos los dioses incluso Heles estaban estupefactos, era la primera vez que un mortal lograra el Ultra-instinto. Kibou se muestra un poco molesto y preocupado.

-Tsk…. lo sabía. Esto de por sí ya es malo.

-A que te refieres… por qué crees que es malo, si él puede derrotar a ese sujeto tan fuerte.

-Si llegase a pasar eso, seguirán las chicas. Serena.

-Ahora comienzas a temer no es verdad Black. – Bills sonríe de forma presumida. – Goku ha logrado el Ultra-instinto con el único fin de derrotarte.

-Mientes. Bills. Es imposible que se domine el ultra instinto tan fácilmente.

-Pero acaso no lo estás viendo con tus propios ojos. Champa. Jajajajaja.

-Ahora entiendo. El logro llegar al ultra-instinto para desafiar a cierta persona. – Heles observa a Kibou.

-entonces. – Serena mira a Kibou con preocupación. – ese sujeto es más fuerte que tú.

-Juhh. – este le sonríe a Serena. – a quien crees que se parece Son Goku y luego saca tus conclusiones.

Serena observa a Kibou con desconcierto sin entender a que se refería el Kaioshin de ropas oscuras.

-Es increíble el Ultra-instinto. Su ki es muy tranquilo pero es muy poderoso. Genial. Goku-san derrotara a Jiren-san. –Trunks estaba contento de ver el nuevo poder de Goku.

En el campo de batalla Vegeta observa a Goku molesto consigo mismo.

-Tsk… bastardo, si no hubiera ido a la habitación también lo obtendría.

-Entonces… este fue el resultado del entrenamiento con el anciano Kaiosama. Muy bien Goku.

-Ahora con este poder Papa puede ganarle a Jiren. – Gohan se muestra confiado.

Toppo quien arremete contra Goku busca atacarlo con sus ráfagas de energía pero Goku las esquiva caminando y golpeando a una lejos, Jiren le da una señal a Toppo para que retroceda.

-No es necesaria mi ayuda…. – este observa molesto a Goku. – Tsk… Son Goku.

Goku arremete contra Jiren a lo que este responde con su mirada pero Goku logra esquivar todos los ataques y contratacar a Jiren, formando un intercambio de golpes.

-quien tiene la ventaja. – pregunta 18 a Picoro.

-No lo sé. Pero Goku con ese poder se desarrolla durante el combate, sus golpes son cada vez más rápidos y fuertes.

-imposible. Imposible. Que haya alguien con el mismo poder que Jiren.

-Es imposible. Que un humano haya llegado al ultra instinto.

Ambos Zenos observaban fascinados la batalla a lo que Daishinkan está sorprendido por el torneo.

-quien iba a pensar que este torneo sería tan interesante.

-Que divertido… Goku tiene el ultra-instinto. Acaso eso es genial.

-Si es genial.

-Sugoi… Goku está peleando muy bien. – afirma el Zeno del futuro.

Whis observaba la batalla donde Goku y Jiren intercambiaban golpes, mientras que Krillin, 17 y Trunks estaban emocionados.

-Genial. Pero como Goku-san obtuvo ese poder.

-eso es gracias a mi entrenamiento. Al impulsar su voluntad y desbloquear su potencial, el llego al ultra instinto. – el anciano Kaioshin se muestra orgulloso de los resultados de su entrenamiento.

-sin embargo hay un problema. El calor que despide. ¿Qué sucederá?

Jiren logra tomarle del brazo y lanzarlo a la columna, Goku aterriza bien para impulsarse con toda su velocidad hacia Jiren quien lo esperaba, al lanzar el puñetazo este se da cuenta que Jiren de nuevo lo detuvo pero esta vez con su brazo, Goku se ve sorprendido y pierde el ultra instinto.

-ustedes los Saiyajin son interesantes. Pero…. – este aumenta su ki y apuntarle una bola de energía. – ese calor es tu limite.

-al menos fue temporal. Jiren lo sabía después de todo.

-Jahhh no es como si fuera tan fácil de dominar. – Vermout se tranquiliza al ver que Jiren está en control.

La bola de energía es arrojada a Goku quien lo manda a volar, cuando Jiren estaba a punto de dar el golpe final, Hit arremete pero Champa con se ve frustrado.

-Tsk… fallo.

-dicen que el último golpe es donde se baja la guardia, desafortunadamente esa regla no aplica a Jiren.

-que haces aquí asesino del universo 6.

-mi trabajo.

Goku estaba herido, encontrándose con Vegeta.

-dime que fue lo que hiciste.

-creo…. Que es el ultra-instinto… El anciano y yo entrenamos para el torneo. Aunque me falta mucho para controlarlo.

-ya veo. – este observa a las Sailor Scouts en posición. – hablaremos más tarde. – sin embargo al darse la vuelta observa que Goku ha desaparecido. –Kakarotto.

Goku al ver a Freezer estaba anonadado por la posible traición de Freezer.

-tu…

-Esto es por lo de Namekusei. – este le lanza la bola de energía contrario a lo que se esperaba la energía de Goku aumenta y se ve un poco recuperado. –te di un poco de mi energía.

-gracias…

-No lo hagas. Es repugnante recibir algo de ti. Sabes… lo que hiciste allí, puede ser de ayuda.

-a que te refieres.

-Coopera conmigo para eliminar a esas chicas llamadas Sailor Scouts. – este da una sonrisa siniestra para susurrarle su plan, después alza su voz para darle otra orden a Goku. – también tendras que encargarte de Jiren. Porque no quiero verme con ese tipo. Buena suerte. – este se marcha.

Hit estaba con Jiren quien buscaba pelear con su tokitobashi pero no logra conectar ninguno de sus ataques, todos eran bloqueados por el guerrero del universo 11.

-te has vuelto más lento, después de batalla con esa chica de cabello negro que detuvo el tiempo.

-Juhh… ya veremos. –este intenta con una ráfaga de tokitobashi consecutivos golpear a Jiren pero este logra descifrar sus movimientos fácilmente.

-Él le está ganando a Hit.

-Tal parece que ni siquiera el Tokitobashi será suficiente pero no solo es eso. El daño contra Sailor Plutón fue más de lo que pensamos.

-Tsk… maldita Sailor Plutón. Si Hit hubiera tenido todo su poder, lo hubiera derrotado.

Hit es arrojado a una montaña, Jiren camina hasta el asesino del universo 6, confiado en su poder.

-Acéptalo no puedes ganarme.

-eso lo veremos. – este apunta con su mano una onda de choque que traspasa una roca para sorprender a Jiren pero este logra desvanecer el poder, sin embargo Hit tenía un plan B.

Se escucha un gran estruendo Champa cierra sus ojos a lo que este da un pequeño vistazo estaba nervioso.

-No… Hit.

-Fallo en su último ataque y no solo eso. Recibió un poderoso golpe de Jiren.

Hit escupe sangre a lo que este se levanta Jiren con su mirada de nuevo lanza varios golpes que lo arrojan lejos, Kale, Cauliffa y Kyabe estaban cerca de él.

-Hit-san… - Kyabe se disponía a ayudarlo pero…

-No… ustedes deben seguir en el torneo. Son la esperanza del universo 6. Hagan su trabajo y ganen. – este sonríe para levantarse.

-Pero…

-Kale. Vámonos… - ella toma a Kale para mirar a Hit. – más te vale ganar o te daré una paliza.

-Juhh lo mismo digo. – Hit sonríe a Cauliffa.

Los tres jóvenes Saiyajin se marchan dejando a su capitán y mejor guerrero atrás. Hit aumenta su ki al máximo para arremeter contra Jiren. Champa se ve confuso por tal actitud discordante en Hit.

-no lo entiendo, el jamás trabajaría en equipo.

-Hit entendió que necesitaba trabajar en equipo para cumplir con su propósito. Al confiar en los tres Saiyajin y aumentar su poder al máximo, va intentar algo arriesgado.

-es inútil. – Jiren comenta a un Hit que se dispone a atacarlo.

-por mi orgullo como asesino hare mi trabajo. – este arremete contra Jiren con su velocidad normal. – El universo 6 triunfara.

Hit usa el Tokitobashi e intentar atraparlo con su prisión temporal es repelido por un campo de energía creado por la mirada de Jiren.

-No…

-la chica a quien derrote tuvo una buena idea de cómo detenerte.

-maldición.

-El orgullo de un asesino. ¡Es vacío! – este atrapa su mano para dispersar la bola de energía de Hit.

-bastardo.

A pesar de Hit sigue luchado Jiren de nuevo consigue derribarlo con sus ataques mandándolo lejos, Hit fue atrapado entre una montaña de escombros, este trata de pararse pero Jiren le manda una bola de energía elevándolo para darle la espalda.

-Problema resuelto. –La bola de energía estalla y con su impulso Hit es arrojado por fuera de la plataforma.

-Hit… - Champa estaba asombrado por lo que le sucedió a su guerrero.

-Lo siento. Mi batalla con Sailor Pluto me desgasto más de lo que pensé.

-está bien. Buen trabajo Hit.

-vaya. Hit-san uno de los veteranos ha caído y ni siquiera hemos llegado a la mitad.

-Ehh no hemos llegado a la mitad. – pregunta el Zeno con el uniforme de Goku.

Jiren regresa de su batalla contra Hit y reunirse con sus compañeros, Toppo vislumbra el reloj y se da cuenta de que ni siquiera han llegado a la mitad.

-Juhh… 40 Taks. Aún hay mucho tiempo. Jiren.

-Si. Les dejare el resto a ustedes. No hay enemigos que llamen mi atención.

Este se sienta sobre una roca para meditar levantando varias rocas, algo que los Zeno-sama están impresionados.

-Ehh que está haciendo. – ambos Zenos preguntan la actitud de Jiren.

-es un atrevido. A pesar de que ni siquiera el torneo ha llegado a la mitad, declara su victoria.

-Es natural, ya no hay enemigos que puedan desafiar el poder de Jiren. Tal parece que tuviste suerte de ser expulsado del torneo o te pasaría lo mismo Black.

-tal vez. – Kibou sonríe de manera engreída a Vermout.

-Tsk…. esos bastardos piensan que no hay ninguno a su nivel. – Bills se muestra ofendido por la actitud de Jiren, Vermout y la de Kibou quien responde de manera engreída a la provocación de Vermout.

A pesar de la demostración de poder de Jiren, los universos aún no se han dado por vencidos, Viarra del universo 3 busca a desafiar al universo 11.

-Ehh…. Vengan.

-Para poder pasar sobre Jiren… - Kunshi se prepara para luchar.

-tendrán que pelear con nosotros.

Los tres guerreros arremeten contra el robot del universo 3 a lo que este da la señal.

-Ahora… derríbalo.

Kato Pesula se lanza para darle un puñetazo pero es repelido por el muro de ki de Jiren, Viarra lo atrapa desconcertado por lo que paso, no obstante los guerreros del universo 11 se muestran prepotentes ante el universo atacante.

-Acaso no lo entiendes debilucho.

-Si no puedes romper con el muro de ki de Jiren. No eres apto para luchar contra él.

-Jiren…. – Goku tiene una mueca de molestia. – Tsk otro presumido al igual que Black…

Antes de terminar la frase Goku siente como su cabello se mueve por la brisa para después formarse un viento recio de color rosa y verde, Toppo, Dyspo y Kunshi a sentir un fuerte estruendo voltean para observar que Chibiusa y Lita han roto el muro de ki logrando golpear el rostro de Jiren.

Jiren ha demostrado su poder en el torneo del poder, derrotando a un Goku con el ultra-instinto sin dominar y a Hit fácilmente. Aunque estaba confiado en su victoria no contaba con la presencia de Chibiusa y Lita quienes rompen su muro de ki. Faltan 27 minutos para que el torneo del poder culmine.


	55. Capítulo 54 Sailor Scout vs Jiren

Capítulo 12. Plan Z. Sailor Scouts vs Jiren el Gris.

Jiren al estar meditando es sorprendido al recibir un puñetazo en ambas mejillas por parte de Chibiusa y Lita transformadas en Eternal.

-Meditación Lunar. – ambas apuntan al torso de Jiren para formar una gran explosión.

Jiren es mandado a volar pero este logra aterrizar sobre una zona rodeada con rocas de gran altura con un espacio llano, este se ve rodeado por un perímetro por parte de las Sailor Scouts en donde Chibiusa y Lita están allí para desafiarlo. El equipo 11 estaba sorprendido por tal acción.

-Imposible…. Ellas atravesaron el muro de Jiren. – Toppo afirma anonadado.

-Aghh…. Imposible… como pudieron, si son débiles. – Dyspo estaba sorprendido.

Aunque no eran los únicos, Vermout, Kai y los dioses estaban consternados.

-Imposible…. Que un ataque sorpresa derribara a Jiren. – comenta Arak.

-No puedo creerlo, ha roto el muro de Jiren.

-Pero como cuando…. Espera… un momento. – Vermout mira a Heles quien se levanta.

-Mientras todos estaban concentrados en Jiren, las Sailor Scouts prepararon todo para hacer el plan Z.

-Plan Z. que nombre tan sencillo. – Bills hace una cara de póker.

-Sin embargo, fue efectivo para derrotar esa barrera.

-un plan… no digas mentiras Heles. Es imposible que un humano pudiera conectar un golpe tan fuerte.

-Juhh subestimas a los mortales de mi universo, Bills. Las chicas forman un muro de energía por donde Sailor Moon y Sailor Júpiter pasan a través de él y sus habilidades son multiplicadas, velocidad, fuerza y poder dando como resulto un golpe muy potente.

-Tsk… también te preparaste para el universo 11. Bastarda.

-Jojojo. Quisiera llevarme el crédito pero las Sailor lo planearon solas.

-no puede ser… - Bills estaba sorprendido.

-(Bien hecho chicas, lograron parar la meditación de Jiren, si logran luchar juntas tendrán oportunidad y no necesitaran sobre esforzarse sin embargo pienso que aún es muy prematuro luchar contra Jiren).

Toppo, Kunshi y Dyspo tratan de ir con Jiren pero son detenidos por la formación de las Sailor Scouts junto con Obuni.

-que lastima, pero no pasaran de aquí. – Haruka los hace retroceder con una bola de energía.

-No salvaran a Jiren. – Michiru les sonríe para apuntarles con su mano junto con Haruka.

-juhh… piensan que Jiren necesita protección. – Kunshi les replica a las Sailor.

-Jiren, no será vencido por ustedes. Él tiene un deseo que cumplir y no se dará por vencido tan fácilmente. – Toppo les recrimina. – ya que él tiene la justicia de su lado. Justice Flash.

-Muro de Neptuno. –ella repele la energía de Toppo.

-Tsk… una barrera. Se han ganado mi atención Sailor Scouts.

En otro lugar de la plataforma Jiren se toca su mandíbula, para luego aplaudir a las Sailor Scouts.

-bien hecho. Son las primeras en romper mi muro de ki. Sus golpes no son débiles Sailor Scouts pero no han ganado la batalla.

-Chibiusa… no crees que Jiren es igual de fuerte que Zamasu.

-Tú crees… yo pienso que puede ser más fuerte.

-si. Su ki es sorprendente tal vez sea más fuerte que Zamasu.

Los gatos comentan el nivel de Jiren confiados en que Chibiusa y Lita podrán ganarles sin embargo Kibou estaba pensativo.

-No creo que sea más fuerte que Zamasu, ya que este es inmortal.

-Es verdad. Zamasu es más fuerte.

-No se dejen engañar. Jiren supera a su dios destructor y no es tan confiado como Zamasu. Incluso esta batalla puede ser más difícil que la que tuvieron contra Zamasu.

-No estarás exagerando. – Luna refuta al Kaioshin aprendiz y apoyar a las chicas. –vamos Chibiusa, Lita. Derroten a ese tipo.

Jiren camina hacia ellas para desafiarlas.

-Iré primero. – Lita se adelanta.

-Vengan.

-¡Ha! – Lita arremete contra Jiren para dar un puñetazo que es detenido por Jiren.

Chibiusa aprovecha colocarse en su punto ciego para darle una patada que obliga a retroceder a Jiren, Rei y Amy lanzan bolas de energía que evitan que este salga del perímetro Jiren salta para esquivarlas, Mina con su cadena de amor logra capturarlo pero este con su fuerza logra deshacerse de ellas.

-no puede ser.

-Toma esto. – Haruka y Michiru logran con su patada hacerlo retroceder.

-No me derrotaran.

Sin embargo Chibiusa con sus alas aumenta su velocidad para darle una patada, Jiren cae y observa a Lita quien lo perseguía, formándose un fuerte estruendo, una nube de escombros nublan el campo de batalla, al disiparse las chicas se sorprenden de que Lita fue detenida en el último instante por Jiren.

-No puede ser…. Se supone que debía conectar ese golpe. – Amy estaba sorprendida.

-Tsk. - Lita retrocede y juntarse con Chibiusa. – es extraño, pensé que no me detendría ese ataque.

-juhh… pelear en equipo que ridiculez.

-te demostraremos que nuestro trabajo de equipo te derrotara. – Lita le responde a Jiren, luego voltea su mirada a Chibiusa. –quieres que lo intentemos las dos.

-Si. Las maniobras de equipo que practicamos ese tiempo con Black-sama.

-Si. Chicas… Chibiusa y yo nos encargaremos de Jiren.

-Está bien. Buena suerte. Chicas.

Amy da una señal a las chicas de replegarse para dejar solas a Lita y Chibiusa. Jiren se muestra confiado y toma una postura de pelea.

-Vengan.

-¡Ha!

Las chicas aumentan su ki, con lo que dan muestra de su aura divina. Los que se encuentran en el banco del universo 7 estaban sorprendidos de ver que las chicas podían aumentar su poder de esa manera.

-Está temblando.

-No son tan débiles como pensábamos. – 17 afirma un poco sorprendido.

-Ese bastardo… entreno a esas dos para que pudieran pelear contra Goku y Vegeta.

-tal vez. Pero me cuesta pensar que en 4 días esa niña tenga ese poder.

Las chicas disminuyen su aura, manteniendo el tamaño de su ki y arremeter contra Jiren. Lita avanza primero para intentar golpearlo pero Jiren logra detenerla sin embargo Chibiusa usa la teletransportacion y conectar una patada a Jiren pero este logra defenderse contratacando con un puñetazo que la manda a volar, Lita le da una patada que lo hace retroceder a lo que Jiren toma una posición de ataque, Lita sin embargo vuela a máxima velocidad. Jiren sonríe a lo que al lanzar su ráfaga de puñetazos, logra conectar algunos y a pesar de la defensa de ella logra derribarla. Chibiusa lo intenta de nuevo con la teletransportacion pero Jiren la toma de la pierna para lanzarla lejos a lo que Chibiusa toma una guardia cruzada.

-uhh vas a defenderte.

Ella se impulsa y aprovechando sus alas se eleva, Jiren busca derribarla con su ráfaga de puños pero la guardia de Chibiusa es lo suficientemente fuerte para resistir. Al acercarse lo suficiente Chibiusa lanza un puñetazo que Jiren al reaccionar esquiva pero…

-Guahhh….

Al ver que Jiren recibió un golpe en el costado, este se encontraba anonadado, era la primera vez que alguien lo golpeaba dos veces, este retrocede un poco para preguntar.

\- no pude ver ese golpe. ¿Quién te enseño a pelear de esa manera?

-Mi novio. – ella sonríe.

-Juhh… tu novio. Se supone que esa palabra significa maestro en tu planeta.

-uhh no. es mi pareja pero también es mi maestro.

Kibou se avergüenza a lo que Serena le sonríe un poco maliciosa.

-Desde cuando eres el novio de mi hija. Black. Te lo tenías bien guardado no pillín. – ella le da un golpecito en el hombro.

-ya basta… - este esconde su rostro enrojecido.

-con que tu maestro. Si quieres un consejo. No confíes en nadie. Solo la justicia es la verdadera fuerza. La confianza no vale nada.

Al escuchar a Jiren, Chibiusa se muestra un poco conmovida pero recuerda que esta en una pelea.

-Entiendo, pero no estoy de acuerdo contigo. Acabemos con esto.

-Juhh… que ridícula. Confiando en los demás, al final estarás sola, ellas te abandonaran incluso tu maestro lo hará. Solo la justicia es la verdadera fuerza.

-Yo jamás abandonare a Chibiusa. – Lita coloca su mano en señal de compañía. –estamos juntas en esta pelea.

-Lita. Está bien. Jiren, no sé lo que te sucedió pero te demostraremos el poder de nuestra amistad.

-Juhh… digan eso después de derrotarme.

Jiren aumenta su poder formando una gran llamarada de energía, Lita y Chibiusa se cubren a lo que Vermout estaba emocionado.

-Ohh… hace tiempo que no ha mostrado ese poder. Jiren está encendido.

-Que interesante. –Kai observa a Chibiusa con sorpresa pero confiado. –ya veremos quien ganara de esta pelea.

-Tsk… que confianza la de ustedes. Universo 11. –Bills se muestra irritado.

Lita y Chibiusa aumentan su poder para lanzarse contra Jiren para luchar a gran velocidad, con fuertes estruendos por todo el lugar. Bills y los Saiyajin no podrían creer lo que estaban viendo.

-Tsk… imposible. Como es posible que esas chicas tengan ese poder. – Vegeta observa el combate molesto.

-no son guerreras cualquiera Vegeta. – Picoro le confirma sus sospechas. – ellas pudieron lograr lo que ni Goku ni Hit pudieron hacer por sí mismos.

-Dahh…. Solo tuvieron suerte de que su trabajo de equipo funcionara. – Vegeta refunfuña ante la afirmación de Picoro.

Lita cae al suelo con sus manos impidiendo el impacto, Chibiusa preocupada por su amiga trata de conectar en Jiren un puñetazo pero este le bloquea y conecta otro que la manda a volar, sin embargo las dos Sailor después de levantarse conectan un puñetazo que Jiren logro defenderse ambas dan una patada en cada muslo a lo que este retrocede y volver a atacar. Serena estaba emocionada por el combate al igual que los gatos pero… tres caras largas la hacen reconsiderar.

-por qué… están tan serios. Chibiusa y Lita están peleando muy bien.

-nadie dice lo contrario. Jovencita pero… - Sour se muestra preocupado. –diles tú, Black.

-Serena. Jiren no está recibiendo el daño esperado. Hay dos posibilidades o Jiren es más fuerte o las chicas se contienen….

-Chicas no se contengan.

-es inútil. No importa incluso si no se contienen. No lo han entendido. Sus combinaciones no funcionan con Jiren. – Heles da su afirmación preocupada.

-entonces….

Antes de culminar con la pregunta, Lita es arrojada por un puñetazo de Jiren hacia una montaña cayéndole encima, Chibiusa le da un topetazo que manda a Jiren lejos pero este logra aterrizar sin ningún problema. Ella trata de sorprenderle con una patada que le rosa el rostro pero Jiren le toma de una de sus coletas para girar a máxima velocidad y apuntar con una bola de energía.

-Esto se acabó. ¡Ha!

Este manda una gran bola de energía en dirección hacia Chibiusa, ella aumenta su ki y trata de resistirlo.

-es muy fuerte. ¡Ha!. – ella reúne energía de sus manos. – Starlight Clash Nivel cero.

-No te funcionara.

Jiren aumenta el tamaño de la energía lo que hace preocupar a todas.

-¡Chibiusa!

-Huye… ¡Chibiusa! – Serena ansiosa trata de impulsar a su hija a escapar del ataque.

-¡Ha! – ella desperdiga la energía por completo a la sorpresa de Kai.

-logro disiparla.

-Juhh aun así está agotada. – Vermout sonríe de manera engreída. –Tal parece que su novio-maestro no le enseño a pelear bien.

-Como te atreves… Pa… - la boca de Serena es cubierta por la mano de Kibou.

-esto aún no ha terminado. Vermout. – Kibou le sonríe de manera presumida a Vermout.

-Yo lo dudo.

Chibiusa cae de rodillas cansada tratando de recuperar el aliento para volver a la normalidad. Kibou al ver a Chibiusa y ver su rostro nota algo que le hace enfadar.

-no puede ser.

-te lo dije.

Jiren sin embargo se encuentra frente a Chibiusa para apuntarle una bola de energía, la intensidad es tan fuerte que las chicas no pueden acercarse, Lita trata de impedirlo pero Vegeta se interpone dándole un puñetazo que la hace retroceder.

-Muévete. Enano.

-Oblígame. – Este se transforma en Super Saiyajin Blue.

Jiren observa a Chibiusa con una mirada fría.

-donde esta esa chica que te prometió no abandonarte. – le da una patada que manda a Chibiusa cerca del filo de la plataforma. – La confianza no vale nada.

-Jiren… es la primera vez que actúas así.

-Se acabó.

-No lo hagas….

A pesar de la petición de Serena, Jiren lanza su Super ataque a Chibiusa que estaba a punto de llegar a ella. Al verlo Setsuna no pude soportarlo y decide aumentar su ki.

-Sailor Pluto no lo hagas…. Morirás si lo haces por segunda vez. – Luna trata de advertirle a Setsuna del peligro.

-Tiempo Detente.

Ignorando la advertencia de Luna, Setsuna detiene el tiempo. Chibiusa quien ve a Pluto frente a ella se ve sorprendida.

-Pluto.

-Pequeña dama… no le temas más. Todo saldrá bien. Tiempo avanza. - Ella aleja a Chibiusa para recibir el ataque de lleno. -Aghh!

-Pluto!

-Grito Mortal.

Se genera una explosión donde el ataque de Jiren fue disipado. No obstante Setsuna aparece gravemente herida perdiendo su transformación. Serena y todos estaban conmocionados al observar a Setsuna en el suelo.

-Pluto… - Chibiusa se acerca a Pluto para intentar despertarla sin éxito. – Pluto…. Despierta… Pluto… ¡Pluto!

-Juhh… fue una estúpida. – Jiren afirma al ver a Setsuna sin su transformación.

A pesar de tener la transformación Eternal, Chibiusa y Lita fueron superadas por Jiren. Temiendo la eliminación de la pequeña dama. Setsuna se sacrifica para salvarla. Faltan 25 minutos para que el torneo del poder culmine.


	56. Capítulo 55 Starlight Nivel 1 Intuición

Capítulo 13. El dolor de una pérdida. Starlight nivel 1. Intuición.

Los Zenos-sama estaban sorprendidos por el poder de Jiren, dando una gran exclamación.

-Sugoi…. Jiren es muy fuerte. – sonríe el Zeno-sama del presente.

-Jiren es fuerte…. Entonces Chibiusa perdió….

No obstante esto poco le importaba a Chibiusa quien trataba de golpear la mejilla de Setsuna y despertarla.

-Pluto…. Pluto…. Responde Pluto.

Al verificar su pulso, ella se ve anonadada de que ella no tenga con lo que apresuradamente empieza a darle respiración de boca a boca. Kibou baja la cabeza en señal de silencio. Los Zenos estaban absortos al ver que ninguno peleaba y más aun después de ver a Chibiusa con tanto ahínco despertar a Pluto, no obstante Jiren habla.

-Al fin has experimentado lo que es una perdida. Ahora comprenderás por que la confianza no vale nada.

Daishinkan quien observa detenidamente el combate, observa a Pluto para dar su veredicto.

-Pluto-san ha muerto. Con lo que Pluto-san ha sido descalificada.

Al observar a Daishinkan, el universo 2 estaba estupefacto. Serena en el banco era la más afectada quien cubría con sus manos su rostro.

-Pluto….

-(maldición…. Esto no debió pasar. No debió pasar. Se suponía que nadie debía morir durante el torneo). – este empieza a incrementar su ki a lo que Heles le mira.

-tranquilícense los dos. No hay nada que podamos hacer.

Champa quien escucho la noticia se ve contento.

-En otras palabras eso significa que Jiren debe ser descalificado por matar a alguien.

-yo lo dudo. Recuerde que esa Sailor en el último momento genero una explosión con lo que su propia técnica la elimino.

-Tienes razón. Considerando que fue su propia técnica quien la elimino. Jiren no recibe penalización.

-¡Estúpidos!

Los dioses se ven estupefactos al ver que Kibou es quien estaba en contra de la decisión.

-Serán imbéciles. Eso es un estúpido tecnicismo. Apuesto que si fuera alguien más, no lo considerarían.

-Silencio. He tomado mi decisión conforme a las reglas.

-Pues que reglas tan ambiguas has dado Gusano. Me eliminaron del torneo para que no pasara esto y aun así paso. No aceptare esto tan…. – Heles calla a Kibou.

-Silencio o los Zenos-sama te eliminaran.

Kibou trata de conservar la calma, apretando los puños. Es la primera vez que se siente impotente pero sabe que este no es el momento para seguir vociferando. Vermout y Kai están aliviados y confiados de ser los ganadores del torneo.

-Con esto. El universo 2, está acabado. Jiren pondrá fin al torneo.

-Si. El universo 11, triunfara.

Al confirmarse la muerte de Pluto, Chibiusa empieza a lagrimear, ella esconde su rostro pero es inútil que ella pueda ocultar su tristeza recordando los momentos que vivió junto a Pluto. En la zona del universo 2, Serena estaba indignada con Jiren.

-Jiren… no pienses que está bien lo que hiciste. Estuviste no solo apunto de matar a mi hija, mataste a Pluto. Tal vez perdamos este torneo pero tú ya perdiste tu honor de guerrero.

-juhh… que estúpida y ridícula eres. Apuesto que moriste por tu debilidad.

Serena se muestra anonadada al escuchar a Jiren, sin embargo Darién se teletransporta junto a las chicas formando un perímetro protegiendo a Chibiusa, en sus rostros había indignación e impotencia por no haber podido hacer algo para impedir la muerte de Pluto.

-aunque Jiren elimino a esa guerrera. El universo 2 aun pretende pelear contra él.

Champa al ver que sus guerreros estaban sorprendidos por el suceso y que aún no había movimiento este se enoja con ellos y los impulsa a la batalla.

-Oigan universo 6. Que rayos están esperando. Esquiven, tiren a los otros, ganen. ¡Peleen!

-Es verdad. Estamos cerca de la mitad del torneo y todos tienen que pelear. No importa quien muera o quien caiga, o que universo es aniquilado. Todos tienen que pelear hasta que todos los pilares se hundan. Así que peleen o se eliminaran a los universos que no lo hagan.

Jiren al ver la formación del universo 2, este se muestra serio.

-ustedes me culpan por la muerte de su amiga. Pero en realidad es culpa de esa chica. – señala a Chibiusa. –Por su debilidad ella pereció.

-Cállate. – Darién le grita a Jiren. – quien te crees que eres para hablar así de Chibiusa.

Vegeta quien peleaba con Lita sonríe presumidamente.

-es verdad, hay que pelear no sea q….

-Estorbo. – le da un Super puñetazo a Vegeta que lo manda hasta la columna. –ya voy… Chibiusa.

Lita vuela rápidamente para darle una patada a Jiren que esquiva fácilmente pero al aterrizar le manda una bola de energía que lo obliga a cubrirse, ella aprovechando la distracción pretende darle un puñetazo a Jiren pero es detenida y arrojada hasta una montaña.

-juhh… me atacan creyendo que es mi culpa, cuando en realidad es suya. Por ser tan débiles. Su maestro no les enseño a ser lo suficientemente fuertes. Confían demasiado en el otro, buscando tapar sus debilidades, pretendiendo ser fuertes. La verdadera fuerza está en la justicia. No en el trabajo de equipo, ni en la confianza en los otros. La confianza no vale nada.

-Como te atre… - Serena es callada por la mano de Kibou, ella se la quita para reclamarle. – porque me detienes.

-¡Chibiusa! Si piensas que tus lágrimas lo solucionaran todo. Entonces eres una ilusa.

El universo 2 se sorprende al ver que Kibou es quien recrimina a Chibiusa. Serena deseaba pararlo pero Diana mueve la cabeza en señal de negación.

-Jiren tiene razón en algo y es que las consentí demasiado en especial a ti. No obstante hay algo en lo que está equivocado. La confianza solo vale cuando la depositas en alguien que lo ha demostrado. Cualquier imbécil puede tener el poder absoluto y obligar a los demás a seguirlo. Pero tu sinceridad y tu honestidad, es lo único que me motiva a confiar en ti. Ustedes universo 2. Me han demostrado que puedo confiarles incluso mi propia vida.

-cállate… ella ha fracasado en su intento de derrotarme.

-Y eso que importa ahora. Puede intentarlo de nuevo y derrotarte. Chibiusa no eres la única que tiene sueños. Los sueños de todos, el de Pluto que te encomendó. El fracaso solo sirve para levantarte e intentarlo de nuevo. ¡Así que Pelea! ¡Demuéstrales a todos estos idiotas que Sailor Moon es invencible!

No obstante los dioses excepto Heles se burlan de Kaioshin de mirada siniestra ya que jamás habían oído tantas cursilerías en su larga vida.

"A pesar de que todos se burlan de él, sigue confiando en mí. No solo el, todos Papa, Mama y Pluto mi mejor amiga quien se sacrificó para que pudiera seguir en el torneo. Yo confié en Kibou y el protegió la tierra, ahora es mi turno de proteger no solo al universo 2, sino a todos. No sé si puedo ser como Mama y ser la invencible Sailor Moon pero si ellos confían en que puedo derrotar a este sujeto entonces creeré en ellos".

Chibiusa se levanta para secar sus lágrimas con su mano y mirar a Jiren con una expresión muy seria, ella toma a Pluto y la arroja de la plataforma. El cuerpo de Pluto llega al balcón donde Kibou la toma.

-Peru-san.

-Si. – Peru toma a Pluto para ayudarla.

No obstante Chibiusa aparta a todos y se adelanta para enfrentar a Jiren.

-Pequeña dama….

-No quiero que interfieran en mi pelea.

-Chibiusa-chan estas bien….

-rápido.

Chibiusa contesta con dureza a lo que Hotaru se muestra sorprendida, es la primera vez que ve esta expresión en ella.

-Chibiusa… estas…

-rápido… que esperan. No quiero que sean heridos.

Las chicas voltean a ver a Kibou y este asiente la cabeza a lo que las chicas y Darién se marchan. Jiren camina hacia Chibiusa y se detiene.

-Aun me culpas por tu debilidad.

-No. Pero pagaras por lo que le hiciste a Pluto.

Con tan solo estas palabras se forma un gran remolino y después un tornado rojo en la plataforma. Los dioses no entendían lo que sucedía.

-Que está pasando…. Que es ese tornado que se formó en la plataforma. – comenta el Kaioshin del universo 1.

-Tal vez… se trate de ella. – afirma el Arak.

-Pero como su ki ha crecido tanto…. Es imposible. – afirma sorprendido Kai.

-No interesa Jiren la derrotara como la vez pasada. – Vermout confiado sobre su guerrero declara.

Toppo observa nervioso el increíble poder que se despide, con un movimiento de su mano Chibiusa dispersa el tornado como si nunca hubiera estado, siendo rodeada por una luz roja y sus ojos cambiaron al color rojo, alrededor de sus ojos tomando una tonalidad roja.

-Ven.

Chibiusa toma una guardia ofensiva de Kenpo, ella arremete contra Jiren quien planea detenerla con su ráfaga de golpes, no obstante los esquiva y golpea en el rostro de Jiren que lo hace retroceder y no solo eso sacándole un poco de sangre en el labio. Al ver esto los dioses estaban impresionados no saben que técnica uso Chibiusa. En el lugar del universo 2. Serena y los gatos no pudieron seguirla.

-Sugoi… ni siquiera pude verla. – Artemis estaba impresionado.

-que rayos es esa técnica… jamás la había mostrado con nosotros. – Luna se muestra un poco sorprendida.

-a que te refieres Luna. Ustedes no conocían esa técnica. – pregunta Serena.

-La verdad es la primera vez que veo a Chibiusa así. – Artemis se sincera en su desconocimiento con Serena.

Jiren le manda varias bolas de energía a lo que Chibiusa con su mano las repele fácilmente sin haberse movido a lo que Toppo y Dyspo desde un lugar alto corren para apuntarle a Chibiusa.

-Tú ya perdiste Sailor Moon. Acepta tu derrota. Justice Flash.

-Circles Flash.

Toppo lanza su técnica y Dyspo lanza sus círculos de ki no obstante Chibiusa con su mano detiene el movimiento de sus ataques para luego caminar y dejar que estos sigan su camino creando una explosión detrás de ella. Toppo desea atacar pero Jiren le indica no hacerlo.

-estorbo en la pelea… Tsk…. Sailor Moon. Que rayos es ese poder, acaso es… el ultra instinto. No puede ser.

Jiren apunta con sus dos manos no obstante la velocidad de Chibiusa sorprende a Jiren quien tomo su mano, no obstante este intenta atacarla pero Chibiusa detiene su golpe. En el refugio Hotaru observaba la batalla entre Chibiusa y Jiren.

-no entiendo, por qué ahora me es difícil seguirla por su ki. No puedo ver un aura pero se siente una gran presión igual al estado Eternal, pero no está transformada. Que te ocurrió Chibiusa-chan.

-yo tampoco lo sé. Supongo que Lita lo sabe. – Mina señala a Lita quien ha entrenado con Chibiusa.

-Es el Starlight.

-¿Starlight? – todos se ven confundidos por la técnica.

Las chicas observan como usando su velocidad Chibiusa supera a Jiren dándole varios puñetazos, Jiren respondía con puñetazos pero todos ellos eran bloqueados permitiéndole a Chibiusa volver a Jiren predecible con lo que le da un golpe en el rostro que lo arroja al suelo. No obstante Jiren aterriza.

-Se lo que pretendes. – Este lanza energía pero es esquivada por Chibiusa.

En el lugar del universo 2. Serena no entendía por qué Chibiusa tenía tanto poder y superaba a Jiren en velocidad.

-es mi imaginación pero no veo a Jiren más lento.

-más predecible querrás decir.

-que… - todos observan a Kibou.

-está usando la doctrina del dragón. Chibiusa con su acción obliga a Jiren a reaccionar, lo que sucede es que al reaccionar, Chibiusa sabe exactamente que hacer después. No obstante gracias al Starlight puede ejecutarlos fácilmente eso es porque le da una ventaja que por obvias razones no comentare aquí. – sonríe presumidamente al ver a Whis quien estaba interesado en la técnica.

-Eso quiere decir que Chibiusa puede vencer a Jiren.

-Eso dependerá de ella, aunque… pienso que aun esto solo es el primer nivel.

Vegeta observaba la pelea enfadado quien no se explica el aumento de poder tan exponencial.

-no lo entiendo por qué su ki se ha incrementado a ese punto… incluso no los puedo seguir. Acaso es el ultra instinto…. No… esto es diferente al ultra instinto. El ki de Kakarotto estaba tranquilo pero el de ella con cada ataque puede sentirse un poco de poder siendo expulsado es como si tratara de acumularlo todo desde dentro.

Goku quien observaba la batalla junto con Freezer se ve impactado.

-quien lo diría que esa chica tan débil, tendría tal poder estremecedor.

-espera…. Esto se parece a…. no cabe duda.

-a que te refieres Son Goku.

-Es la misma energía que uso Black para derrotarme.

-Quieres decir que esa chica tiene el mismo poder que ese sujeto que te venció. Tsk… ya era un problema sin esa transformación. Ahora se convirtió en un incordio la desgraciada.

Kai y Vermout quienes observaban a los guerreros intercambiar golpes siendo Jiren superado se ven estupefactos.

-Como puede ser… posible. Acaso ella alcanzo el ultra instinto.

-Que… eso es imposible. Ahora son dos que llegaron al nivel de Jiren.

Chibiusa desaparece a un golpe de Jiren y golpea la derecha en el rostro, Jiren le responde con una patada que ella esquiva, no obstante Jiren usa su ráfaga de golpes que Chibiusa defiende con su guardia cruzada. Al escuchar los estruendos generados por todo el lugar, ambos Zenos-sama estaban eufóricos.

-Sugoi…. Chibiusa-chan… es muy rápida. Más rápida que Goku-kun. – sonríe Zeno del presente.

-y brilla pero de color rojo. – añade el Zeno del futuro. – Daishinkan… no es esa cosa Super genial que le paso a Goku.

-No lo creo. Pero a pesar de haberla visto no se cómo explicar esa técnica.

-Sugoi… un poder que Daishinkan no conoce. Genial. – El Zeno del futuro se ve animado al el desconocimiento de Daishinkan sobre la técnica.

Jiren trata de darle un puñetazo pero Chibiusa lo bloquea y le toma de su mano para arrojarlo lejos, Jiren se detiene no obstante recibe un topetazo que lo hunde al suelo mientras este intenta resistir el golpe. Chibiusa con una patada lo aleja de ella, a lo que Jiren enfunde sus manos de Ki, este manda un puñetazo que Chibiusa esquiva haciendo un pequeño movimiento de su cabeza aunque todos se sorprenden al ver que el ataque destroza varias rocas.

-Que fue eso… - Serena se ve impresionada.

-Juhh… no es nada del otro mundo. Eso para Jiren es un simple puñetazo. Universo 2. Ustedes están perdidos. – Kai se muestra tranquilo.

-te recomiendo mirar de nuevo. – sonríe Kibou.

Jiren se acerca para impactar varios puñetazos pero Chibiusa los esquiva, este prepara su otra mano e intentarlo no obstante Chibiusa aprovecho ese instante para darle un puñetazo en el rostro, Jiren abre sus ojos para conectar una lluvia de golpes que hace retroceder a Chibiusa.

-No seré derrotado por ti.

A pesar de eso Chibiusa no muestra ninguna reacción, siendo su mirada aún más fría y desafiante. Las chicas quienes presenciaban la batalla estaban impactadas por esa expresión.

-Por que Chibiusa tiene esa expresión tan fría. – Cuestiona Hotaru preocupada. – Ni siquiera contra Zamasu la tenía.

-Es una técnica que exige mucha concentración o es lo que creo. – Lita intenta responder el cuestionamiento de Hotaru no tan convencida.

En el lugar del universo 2. Luna estaba inquieta por la pelea.

-Esa expresión es la misma helida y sin emociones de Black Lady.

-Que dices Luna y quien es Black Lady. – Heles cuestiona a Luna por su afirmación.

-Chicas tienen que detener la pelea. Si Black Lady surge todos estarán en peligro.

Pero las chicas no obedecían a Luna, además era imposible detener tal enfrentamiento ya que se pueden escuchar fuertes estruendos que retumban por toda la plataforma.

-Tsk… No seas tan confiada. – Este aumenta su ki.

Aunque este intento luchar uno a uno, Chibiusa seguía superándolo en velocidad esquivando una patada para luego darle una ráfaga de jabs en el rostro, Jiren trata de esquivarlos pero estos conectan a lo que repele un golpe y logra tomar una guardia de pelea.

-Jiren… que estas esperando. Derrótala de una buena vez.

Vermout estaba impaciente ya que Jiren durante toda la pelea ha estado recibiendo ataques y conectando pocos. Chibiusa coloca su pie derecho adelante para tomar impulso.

-Schukuchi Starlight.

Jiren responde con la mirada surgiendo una lluvia de puñetazos pero todos ellos ni siquiera pudieron conectar es mas en ese instante Chibiusa había conectado un golpe en el hígado.

-que…. – este cruje sus dientes en sorpresa.

Pero Chibiusa estaba ante Jiren de vuelta a la normalidad mostrando una mueca y tomándose la cabeza.

-Tsk…. no… no quiero… no aho…

Antes de terminar la frase un puñetazo al estómago le saca sangre para luego caer de rodillas al suelo.

-¡Chibiusa!

-Eso estuvo cerca… menos mal era algo temporal.

-Por supuesto no es como si se pudiera dominar tan fácil y menos una mocosa como ella. – Vermout declara aliviado.

Jiren la toma de la parte superior de su dogi para mirarla interesado.

-Sailor Moon. No…. Chibiusa eres interesante. Pero jamás me ganaras siendo tan amable. El último golpe que diste fue muy débil. – este lanza a Chibiusa para arrojarle una bola de energía. – Problema resul… que…

Una bola de energía de color verde choca con la de Jiren desviándola, se trataba de Lita quien en su estado eternal lanzo una bola de energía para evitar que Jiren sacara a Chibiusa. Siendo esta última atrapada por Darién.

-Chibiusa… despierta. – este al sentir la respiración de su hija del futuro se ve aliviado. – está a salvo.

-retirémonos.

-No tan rápido. – Dyspo usa su velocidad para cerrarles el paso.

Jiren al ver esto se acerca a ellos para apuntarles con su mano.

-buscan salvarla a pesar de tener más miembros. Ha perdido 2 veces contra mí y pretenden salvarla de nuevo. Que ridículos. Su confianza en ella no vale nada.

-Ahora lo veo. No estarás envidioso de Chibiusa. – Lita sonríe al descubrir a Jiren.

-Estúpida. No sabes de lo que hablas. – Toppo se muestra enfadado con la Sailor Scout.

-Tal vez. Pero si se de esto. El último golpe que recibiste no fue débil, si no me crees es tu problema pero sentirás el dolor pronto. – sonríe confiada, dándoles la oportunidad a ellos de teletransportarse.

-Juhh… escaparon. Que cobardes.

Jiren observa a sus oponentes de todos los universos, y colocar su mano en su costado por un momento para después buscar una roca plana para tomar su posición de meditar, custodiados por Dyspo, Toppo y Kunshi cierra sus ojos para formar su barrera de ki.

-estamos cerca de la mitad. Jiren… estas bien.

-No hay enemigos que merezcan mi participación ahora. – este cruje un poco sus dientes para luego meditar.

En el lugar del universo 2 no obstante Serena estaba enfadada por la actitud de Jiren.

-ese presumido quien se cree que es, para estar allí sentado sin hacer nada.

-Ese bastardo aun piensa que no hay nadie a su nivel después de la paliza que Chibiusa le dio. – Afirma Artemis.

-No es así.

Todos miran a Kibou quien estaba reflexivo por la batalla.

-El último golpe fue más efectivo de lo que ustedes piensan.

-de que hablas si fue un golpe muy débil. El mismo Jiren lo dijo. – contesta Luna.

-no estoy seguro cuanto fue el daño físicamente pero a nivel espiritual le genero dudas. Jiren descubrió a su antítesis a la persona que lo confrontara en sus principios como guerrero.

-porque estás seguro de que Chibiusa logro dañarlo…

-ahora entiendo su expresión al meditar cambio. – Heles afirma para concluir. – El busco mantener su superioridad, evitando esconder su dolor y sus dudas. Si Chibiusa no lo derrota la próxima vez. Jiren lo hará.

En un refugio Chibiusa despierta mientras Hotaru empieza a curarla con sus poderes.

-aghh… ¿gane?

-No le ganaste. Lo siento. – Lita le sonríe con un poco de pesar.

-entonces…

-No te preocupes si trabajan juntas estoy seguro que le ganaran fácilmente.

-Tiene razón. Si trabajamos juntos, podremos ganarle esta vez a Jiren. – Contesta Mina animada.

-No me refiero a eso Mina. – Contesta Lita.

En el palco de los Zeno-sama, ambos estaban sorprendidos por el despliegue de poder, no obstante Daishinkan tiene un anuncio.

-fue muy entretenida esa pelea. No obstante el torneo del poder está en su segunda mitad.

Daishinkan con un movimiento de su mano, transforma el color del Munoukai a un verde claro. Los dioses observan el fenómeno con interés, incluso Serena quien está un poco ansiosa.

-queda la mitad del torneo. Vamos ganando cierto.

-Si. Pero en esta mitad, todo será más difícil. Ya los universos saben que tan poderosos somos por lo que seremos objetivo de ellos.

-Te refieres a que en esta etapa.

-Seremos su objetivo.

Las chicas observan como el cielo cambio a verde colocando a las chicas un poco ansiosas ya que están conscientes de lo que sigue.

-La segunda mitad. Vaya forma más extravagante de mantener la tensión. – sonríe presumidamente.

-Hay que separarse. Si estamos todos juntos, seremos carne de cañón. Así que estaremos en dos frentes.

-yo me quedare con Chibiusa. – Hotaru da fuerza a su voz.

-Yo la acompañare junto con Darién. – Amy secunda la decisión de Hotaru.

-Yo me quedare y cuidare de ella. – Afirma Obuni.

-Entonces las demás vienen conmigo. Nos alejaremos lo más posible de Chibiusa para que no la encuentren.

-y encontraremos a mas posibles candidatos a prisioneros. Verdad. – sonríe Haruka un poco traviesa.

-caray Haruka. Cuando lo dices tú, pareciera algo macabro. – contesta Michiru.

-si nos atacan esas dos pequeñas presencias estaré allí para detenerlos. – Rei da fuerza a su decisión.

-si necesitamos ayuda lanzaremos tres bolas al cielo y Darién vendrá por ustedes. – Amy da otra estrategia.

-Lo mismo nosotras. Trataremos de no enfrentarnos a Jiren hasta que Chibiusa se recupere. – Lita da una señal de afirmación.

No obstante Jiren en su meditación se muestra un poco intranquilo.

"Jamás pensé encontrar a alguien al mismo nivel, pero fueron dos. No obstante la mocosa me miro con una expresión helida, de donde saco la fuerza para pelear así. Incluso a pesar de su fracaso piensan que es más fuerte que yo. No lo admitiré. No admitiré ese poder. La derrotare y cumpliré mi deseo a las Super esferas del dragón".

Goku al ver el combate aprieta su puño en señal de desafío pero en lugar de estar emocionado hay una expresión muy fría en su rostro.

-Piensas que cualquiera puede vencerme con tu técnica, Bastardo. Yo ganare el torneo del poder y después será tu turno Black.

El Starlight de Chibiusa mostro su inmenso poder a los dioses. No obstante Jiren logra derrotarla, aunque generando unas dudas al final de su superioridad como el guerrero más fuerte. Faltan 23 minutos para que termine el torneo del poder.


	57. Capítulo 56 El sacrificio de Reí

Capítulo 14. Bye Sailor Mars. El sacrificio de la doncella del fuego.

Después de ver como Chibiusa peleo contra Jiren, los universos reanudaron la lucha siendo está mucho más ruda. No obstante Kale y Cauliffa aún seguían escondidas sin que nadie las hubiera detectado.

-Ehh… tal parece que estamos en la mitad Kale.

-Pero… Jiren es muy fuerte, y da mucho miedo.

-Ehh si… yo también tengo miedo. – ella se abraza fingiendo miedo para luego sonreír. – De mis posibilidades de vencerlo.

-Jejeje. Quisiera ser tan optimista como tu Anee-san.

-Jahh… Pero si tú desquicias de nuevo podríamos derrotarlo. Además si esa terrícola del universo 2 nos enseña esa técnica. Seriamos Muy fuertes.

-Ahhh pero Anee-san no querías convertirte como hizo el sujeto del universo 7.

-Que… no. Ni siquiera pudo darle un golpe a Jiren. En cambio esa terrícola a pesar de no ser Saiyajin le estaba dando una paliza.

-Entonces si ella nos enseña esa técnica… tú crees que…

-Por supuesto. Ganaríamos este torneo fácilmente. – Sonríe Cauliffa.

Tenshinhan con sus tres ojos observa que las Sailor se separaron en dos bandos.

-Picoro. Ellas se separaron.

-Perfecto. Puede que esta sea nuestra única oportunidad de detenerlas.

-Jahh… No puedo esperar por desafiar a esa mocosa. – Vegeta se marcha rápidamente hacia el grupo.

-Espera Vegeta. – Gohan trata de detenerlo pero Picoro le toca del hombro. – señor Picoro.

-Vamos a seguirlo Gohan.

Las 5 Sailor Scouts corren rápidamente tratando de atraer a los enemigos hacia ellas, no obstante son interceptadas por Vegeta.

-Uhh... crei que esa mocosa estaría con ustedes. Que pérdida de tiempo.

-A quien te refieres con mocosa. – Pregunta Haruka.

-La que estaba peleando contra Jiren. Si me dicen dónde está, considerare dejarlas ir.

-No estás dando una bravuconada vacía. – Sonríe Michiru.

-jejeje. Te mostrare si es vacía. ¡Ha! – este se convierte en Super Saiyajin Blue. – Yo soy el príncipe de los Saiyajin y el más fuerte de los universos.

Lita se adelanta para alzar su mano.

-Por el poder de Eternal Júpiter. – Ella ilumina la plataforma para transformarse, sus alas la cubren y al abrirse muestran la falda verde, los guantes verdes y su diadema de color verde. – Antes de proclamarte el más fuerte, tendras que derrotarme. Soy una Sailor Scout que lu... –sus alas le cubren de la bola de energía.

-Ahórrate el discurso. Jirafa. Vas a pelear de una buena… Kihhh. – este rechaza una bola de energía de Lita.

-Vamos a pelear enano segundón.

-Que dijiste.

-Lo que escuchaste enano.

-Juhh… Jirafa estúpida.

Este arremete contra Lita quien se defiende de un puñetazo con su codo a lo que ambos se alejan del grupo para tener su combate.

-Yo me encargare de él. Ustedes sigan con el plan.

-Cállate.

Vegeta le da un puñetazo en el rostro pero también recibe otro en la mejilla, para luego forcejearse entre sí, siendo superado por el tamaño de Lita quien tenía mayor alcance, Vegeta intenta darle un puntapié pero Lita lo esquiva para estrecharlo contra la pared.

-Si no puedes derrotarme. Jamás le ganaras a Chibiusa. – Ella le da un cabezazo a Vegeta.

-Cállate Jirafa. – este responde con otro cabezazo.

-Enano segundón. – le da un puñetazo en el estómago y una patada que lo aleja.

Las chicas no obstante son detenidas por el universo 7, Liderados por Picoro. Gohan, Tenshinhan y 18 están frente a ellas.

-Esa descarga no fue tan fuerte. – Sonríe 18 estirando su cuello.

-Por supuesto que no lo fue. Si no serias carbón. – Sonríe Mina un poco engreída.

-Uhh no está Sailor Mercury. Es nuestra oportunidad de derrotarlas señor Picoro.

-Tengan cuidado con las cadenas de la naranja. Traten de separarlas y eviten ser atrapados por sus cadenas.

-Ya terminaron con su estrategia. – Pregunta Michiru.

-Me encargare de ti. – Gohan se adelanta para desafiar a Michiru, no obstante Haruka se coloca junta a ella.

-Lo siento, pero no te permitiré tocarle un solo cabello.

-Bueno yo debo cuidar de él. – Picoro se adelanta para tomar una posición de pelea.

-Me vengare de lo que le hicieron a 17.

-Si quieres puedo esperar a que te recuperes.

-Déjamela a mí. Mina. – Rei se encuentra frente a frente al androide 18.

No obstante uno de los clones de Tenshinhan lanzo un Kikohuda creando una explosión, el humo se dispersa y pudieron ver el campo de energía de Michiru.

-Muro de Neptuno. Que lastima. Veo que no saben cómo dar una embocada. Universo 7.

En ese instante Mina se separa del grupo con un gran salto para lanzar varias bolas de energía en dirección a los 4 clones. Estos conectan en cada uno de ellos pero el real logra escapar.

-Tsk… eso estuvo cerca.

-Espera no vas a escapar.

-Gohan…

-Si. – este trataba de ayudar a Tenshinhan pero es detenido por Haruka.

-A dónde vas.

Picoro lanza bolas de energía pero Michiru las repele rápidamente y se adelanta para conectar un puñetazo que Picoro trata de resistir.

-Eres fuerte. Jahh. Esto será divertido.

-Para ti no lo creo. – Le toma del brazo para luego lanzarlo lejos pero Picoro logra aterrizar.

En otro lugar Rei y 18 pelean rápidamente, no obstante Rei es golpeada varias veces al intentar esquivarla.

-Tsk… es verdad que no tienes Ki. – ella se cubre rápidamente defendiéndose de los ataques de Rei.

En otro lado Mina tiene a Tenshinhan contra las cuerdas, este al ver que es superado coloca sus manos en la cien.

-Taioken. – esta deslumbra a Mina evitando un puñetazo y conectando una patada.

Mina cierra sus ojos, el ki de Tenshinhan se desvanecerse, aun así ella le lanza una bola de energía que Tenshinhan tuvo que repeler.

-Tsk… no puede ser… - este recibe un puñetazo en el rostro chocando con una montaña siendo cubierto por escombros. – Tsk... Maldición. Pudo detectarme cuando estaba reduciendo mi ki. Por eso cerro sus ojos.

-Cadena de amor de Venus. – ella lanza una cadena que atrapa a Tenshinhan sacándolo de la montaña para estrellarlo contra el suelo varias veces.

-Tenshinhan. – Krillin grita preocupado por su amigo.

-Pero como pudo hallarlo. Estaba ocultando su ki. – añade Trunks preocupado.

-Están haciendo trampa. Esas idiotas Sailor Scouts. – Bills refunfuña.

Tenshinhan es capturado y observa a Mina.

-tienes un gran control de ki para hallarme cuando estaba disminuyéndolo.

-Te equivocas. – ella abre los ojos y aun ve a Tenshinhan un poco borroso y da su explicación. –Cuando estamos en Sailor Scouts nuestros oídos pueden escuchar hasta una conversación o un susurro a varios kilómetros de distancia.

-Eso es Mina. Eres increíble. – Artemis animaba a su dueña.

-Ella uso sus poderes originales como Sailor Scout. – Luna asombrada alaba las habilidades de Mina.

-Esa es una de las razones por las que Mina es la líder del equipo 2. – Sonríe Kibou. – Sabe usar sus poderes como Sailor como sus nuevos poderes. Es la que está más consciente de sus habilidades y limitaciones, además no ha mostrado todos sus trucos.

-Quieres decir que Mina ha aprendido nuevos trucos.

-Por supuesto.

Tenshinhan trata de deshacerse de las cadenas pero al ser estrechado queda inconsciente, Mina carga a Tenshinhan para subirlo a la montaña.

-No lo entiendo por qué no lo ha eliminado. – Bills se muestra irritado al no entender los planes de la Sailor Scout.

-Juhh… debe ser que piense en reclutarlo contra nosotros. – concluye pensativo el ángel a su dios.

-Ahora a es… -no obstante es sorprendida por una bola de energía. – Tsk…. quien eres.

-que querías hacer con el amigo del señor Vegeta.

-Uhh no lo sé.

-No me engañas. Dime la verdad o te la sacare a los golpes.

-Uhh que mal. – ella abre sus ojos para ver a Kyabe nítidamente. – lo siento Kyabe-san pero no te lo puedo decir. – ella sonríe.

En otro lugar del campo de batalla, el androide 18 usaba sus bolas de energía para hacer retroceder a Rei quien trata con su defensa cruzada avanzar hasta 18, no obstante le hace retroceder con una patada el androide 18.

-Toma esto. Mándala de Marte enciéndete. –Ella manda discos de fuego a lo que 18 le responde con sus bolas de energía creando una explosión.

-Tsk… a donde estas. Sal de donde estés.

-(como me podre deshacerme de ella. No quiero tener que luchar con todos mis poderes, aún hay sujetos que podrían crear problemas a las chicas, en especial ese Jiren).

-(Rei estás pensándolo demasiado).

-Ehh que…

-(baja la voz y escúchame. Soy Kibou. Estoy comunicando telepáticamente contigo).

-(No se supone que debas hacer esto).

-(Vermout lo estaba haciendo y no hay ninguna regla que lo prohíba).

-(sabes de alguna forma en que pueda derrotarla sin desperdiciar energía).

-(Lamentablemente no la hay, tendras que superarla en todos los aspectos y sacarla).

-(entiendo).

Rei sube a la montaña y enfrenta a la androide 18 quien estaba confiada.

-no correrás o llamaras a tus amigas.

-Yo solo soy suficiente para vencerte. Fuego de marte. Enciéndete.

La bola de fuego de Marte es esquivada por 18 a lo que Rei aprovecha para darle un puñetazo e intercambiar con ella. Serena quien ve a Kibou pensativo trata de preguntarle.

-Hablaste con Rei.

-Si. Rei ha cumplido con su labor. Elimino a Dercori y a Cocotte, pedirle que elimine a 18 supera a sus tareas pero ha cumplido más allá de mis expectativas.

-Quieres decir que no hay una estrategia para derrotar a esa chica. – Serena se muestra preocupada por Rei.

-Ella no la tiene.

-entonces….

-Solo tiene que ir adelante y superarla.

-Jahh… estas pidiendo mucho. – Bills de manera presumida observa al universo 2. – Han tenido mucha suerte pero es hora de que eliminen a otro integrante. 18 tiene energía ilimitada y nunca se cansara es imposible para esa humana derrotarla.

-energía ilimitada, no es poder absoluto Bills. De que te sirve que nunca te canses si ni siquiera puedes cansar o dañar al oponente. – Sonríe presumidamente hacia Bills. – mira de nuevo y compruébalo por ti mismo.

Bills enfadado observa de nuevo la plataforma, donde Rei de un salto sube a una montaña para aumentar su ki y crear 4 clones. 18 toma una guardia pero aun no la ataca.

-te has multiplicado. Jahh… es inútil. – contesta 18 de manera engreída.

-que…. Clones. – Trunks se ve sorprendido.

-No te preocupes la técnica de multiplicación divide su poder en 4. Le será más fácil a 18. – Krillin sonríe aliviado.

-Te equivocas enano. – Kibou le sonríe a Krillin. – Rei puede crear clones sin ese defecto.

-No puede ser…

Ante la sorpresa de Krillin, 18 está siendo presionada por la combinación de los clones de Rei, con lo que esta última aprovecha para reunir energía.

-18. Tienes que huir.

Aunque 18 tenía su ventaja de energía ilimitada, le costaba luchar contra varios enemigos al mismo tiempo y sin 17 las cosas serían aún más complicadas. 18 recibe un topetazo de parte de un clon y luego dos puñetazos en el rostro de dos direcciones distintas.

-18 tienes que alejarte de ellas y atacarlas.

Al escuchar a su hermano, numero 18 retrocede y empieza a mandar varias bolas de energía que derrotan a todos los clones, no obstante una luz roja ilumina el campo de batalla.

-Super Sailor Mars… modo llamarada. – Rei aparece con su traje de Super Sailor Mars y rodeada de fuego.

Ante esta demostración de poder Serena se ve sorprendida al igual que Luna y Artemis.

-Como… lo hizo. De donde saco ese poder.

-No tengo idea Luna, pero es genial. Vamos Rei. – Artemis contenta alaba a la Sailor del fuego.

18 se lanza contra ella con bolas de energía no obstante el modo llameante de Rei desperdiga la energía de 18 para darle un puñetazo en el estómago mandándola al suelo. 18 se levanta y observa que ha quemado su uniforme.

-Maldita… pagaras por quemar mi uniforme.

En el lugar del universo 2. Serena estaba maravillada por el nuevo poder de Rei.

-Que genial. Rei es muy fuerte. Espero que después de esto no se queme.

-Caray Serena. Ese chiste es muy flojo. – Luna le regaña.

Rei toma impulso a lo que 18 se levanta para arrojarle varias bolas de energía pero Rei aumenta su velocidad.

-Tacleada ígnea de Marte.

18 disparaba rápidamente para intentar detenerla pero no puede detenerla recibiendo un fuerte topetazo en el estómago para darle un puñetazo en el rostro.

-Cross Ígneo.

Con una potencia arrolladora el golpe saca a 18 de la plataforma arrojándola al vacío de la plataforma.

-Número 18-san ha sido eliminada.

-Espera donde esta… aquí esta. – Zeno-sama del futuro elimina del torneo a 18. – Que genial. Tacleada de Marte. Que Cool.

-Que mal. 18-san ha sido eliminada. El universo 7 ahora solo tiene 6 miembros.

18 llega a la plataforma con una pequeña quemadura en su estómago. Krillin al ver esto le da una semilla del ermitaño a lo que ella se recupera de inmediato.

-lo siento…. Pensé que podría derrotarla.

-No. Al menos tú estuviste más tiempo en la arena.

-Por primera vez lo hiciste mejor que yo. Número 18.

-Ahhh es verdad. – 18 sonríe de manera macabra a 17 para tomarlo de la garganta en una sumisión. – estúpido te dejaste eliminar fácil de esas chicas con minifalda.

-no soy el único. Tu esposo quería reemplazarte por la chica de cabello rosa.

-Es enserio. – ella con la expresión aún más aterradora observa a Krillin. – Krillin.

-no es verdad. 18 es la única para mí.

En el universo 2, todos apoyaban a Rei. Siendo Serena la más animada de todas.

-Rei es muy fuerte. Sabía que derrotaría a ese androide.

-Y tú desconfiando de ella. Black. – Luna le reclama a Kibou.

-Jamás desconfié de ella. Es más estaba seguro que la derrotaría.

-Rei… eres genial. – Serena feliz gritaba a su amiga.

-Pues claro que lo soy. Si hubieras sido tú. Habrías salido al primer minuto. – Rei sonríe de manera engreída a Serena.

-qué mala eres Rei. Siempre me subestimas. – Serena hace pucheros.

Kibou sonreía pero de un momento a otro su expresión se muestra seria.

-¡Rei. No te confíes!

Rei alcanzo a esquivar un rayo mortal pero hubo otro que atraviesa por su hombro dejándole el brazo izquierdo lastimado.

-¡Rei!

-No puede ser… quien hizo eso.

-Freezer. –Kibou con molestia declara el nombre del perpetrador.

-Rayos. – Rei se toma el brazo lastimado volviendo a su estado de Sailor. – estaba tan concentrada en 18 que no note que se acercaban.

De una montaña Freezer aparece de las sombras para mirar a la Sailor Scout del fuego con una sonrisa presumida.

-Felicidades Rei-san. Ahora tienes un brazo lastimado.

-Freezer. – ella refunfuña molesta mientras toma su brazo. – debí saberlo.

-y no está solo.

Detrás de ella tratando de atacarle con un rayo mortal que Rei esquiva aparece Frost con una sonrisa siniestra.

-Frost…. Ustedes dos juntos.

-Jejeje. Así es. Había decidido aliarme con Frost para acabar con los Saiyajin. Pero al llegar ustedes los planes cambiaron. –el emperador sonríe presumidamente ante Rei.

En el universo 2, Serena estaba molesta por tal acto tan cobarde.

-Cobardes… quieren enfrentarse a Rei lastimada y sola.

-Me llamas cobarde. – Freezer sonríe. – No hay tal regla en este torneo.

-Así es. Ustedes interfieran en mi plan de humillar a Vegeta, pero esta vez. Sin tus amigas cerca, sacarte de la arena será tan sencillo como robarle un caramelo a un niño.

-No querrás ir tu primero.

-Pienso que tú serias mejor. – sonríe Frost. –Si veo algo extraño. – este reúne energía en su dedo indicie y corazón de la mano derecha.

-Eres demasiado desconfiado. Ahora veras lo que es una verdadera transformación. – Este aumenta su ki para iluminar la arena de dorado.

-Wooohhh se está iluminando de dorado. – el Zeno del pasado se ve impresionado.

-Wooohhh que es lo que hará. – El del futuro se muestra intrigado.

Al terminar se visualiza a Freezer en su estado dorado.

-Prepárate para mi Golden Freezer.

Serena al sentir el ki de Freezer siniestro se muestra preocupada por Rei.

-No puede ser…. Es muy fuerte. Que vamos a hacer Black. – este zarandea a Kibou.

-Suéltame Tonta. – Este se suelta de Serena para responder con tranquilidad. - No tengo idea. Este es el peor escenario imaginable para Rei.

-Entonces…

-Muy bien. Freezer. Elimina a esa idiota Sailor Scout.

-Como te atre… - Kibou le cubre la boca a Serena.

-Tranquilízate. No podemos hacer nada por ella, pero puede que Rei encuentre un modo de escapar.

Rei aumenta su ki al máximo para estar en su estado Super.

-No te servirá de nada.

Freezer arremete con un puñetazo que Rei trata de contener pero su fuerza la hace retroceder. Freezer de nuevo le da varios puñetazos a lo que Rei recibe algunos de ellos en el rostro y por ultimo un puñetazo con energía que lo manda a una montaña sepultándola en escombros.

-Rei…

Rei sale de los escombros pero Freezer estaba frente a ella y le da una patada que la levanta a los cielos, esta iba a caer pero Freezer logra atraparla.

-Jejeje. Que paso con esa actitud confiada de hace media hora.

Freezer le manda una onda de energía, después de eso Rei aparece con raspones y su uniforme hecho tirones. Rei toce sangre al rostro de Freezer, este hace una mueca para darle un puñetazo en el rostro, dejándole un morado en su mejilla. Ella trata de levantarse pero cae al suelo.

-La mato. Descalifíquenlo. – Peru grita furioso.

-que la mate. Acaso crees que sería tan estúpido para hacer ese fallo. No toque sus puntos vitales, pero no soy responsable de lo que le suceda por fuera de la arena.

-lo mismo digo.

-que…

En ese instante de la mano derecha de Rei un talismán es activado siendo Freezer paralizado por completo por una corriente de fuego.

-quema… quema...

Rei se levanta con una sonrisa con una mueca de dolor.

-Bastardo. Te mereces todo ese sufrimiento por golpear mi hermoso rostro.

-Eso es Rei. Eres la mejor.

-Maldita… ¡Como rayos lo hiciste! Guahhh! Me quemo…. Sáquenme de ¡aquí!

-Cortesía de Dercori-san. Use uno de sus talismanes para mantenerte allí. Sufriendo. Ahora saldrás de la pista. –Rei apunta con su mano una bola de energía al rostro de Freezer pero no obstante Frost ataca con energía surgiendo una explosión.

-Que paso...

-Tsk… esa era la oportunidad de Rei de eliminarlo pero Frost lo impidió.

Rei sale de la explosión cansada mientras que Frost y Freezer estaban listos para contraatacar. Champa le sonríe presumidamente a Bills para recordarle de la acción de su guerrero.

-Oye Bills. Me debes una flacucha.

-Tsk… como digas.

-fue bueno que Frost-san salvara a Freezer-san de ser eliminado. Esa Sailor Scout estaba a punto de derrotarlo. – Whis sonríe aliviado.

-Ahora está cansada y no tiene energía. Sera fácil derrotarla.

-Tsk... Tienes una manera poco decorosa de ayudar Frost-san.

-Lo siento mucho. Senpai. Como muestra de mi generosidad permítame eliminarla.

-Juhh… no me mandaste como chivo expiatorio allí.

-Senpai… está malentendiendo las cosas. Si fuera así, los hubiera eliminado a ambos. Ahora déjeme pelear contra esta inútil mujer.

-está bien como gustes.

Frost se lanza contra Rei quien aun en su estado Super trata de defenderse pero recibe varios golpes de Frost en el estómago y en el rostro. Los integrantes de la banca del universo 2. Estaban preocupados, Rei estaba siendo derrotada.

-Ese cobarde. Si Rei no estuviera cansada. No se suponen que son de dos universos diferentes.

-Este es el torneo del poder. Serena. Debes aprovechar tirar a los débiles y mantener tu fuerza lo más posible. Frost y Freezer lo pensaron muy bien para eliminar a varios del torneo. Es una lástima que Rei sea su primer blanco.

-Tal vez tú pienses que está acabada pero yo creo en ella. Rei. No te rindas Rei.

-Serena. – ella escucha la voz de su amiga.

-Rei sé que tú puedes ganarle al menos a uno de ellos. No te resignes Rei. Oye maestro. No se supone que debes creer en tus discípulos. – ella mira a Kibou con un rostro serio.

-Tienes razón. Vamos Rei. Al menos elimina a Frost.

-Todos. Vamos a apoyemos a Rei.

El universo 2 con gran corazón impulsa a Rei a derrotar a Frost. Rei al escucharlos se ve conmovida, ella se encuentra al filo de la plataforma mientras que Frost sigue en control.

-Dahh… que escandalosos. – este cierra sus ojos. – es tu fin. Kya…

-(ahora). –Taioken. – ella con su mano izquierda deslumbra a Frost y Freezer para atrapar al primero con una sumisión incluso usando su brazo herido. – Freezer. Qué esperas para salvar a tu amigo.

-Senpai... aghh…

-Frost-san. Nuestra sociedad ya caduco. – este le manda una bola de energía derribando a Frost y Rei sacándolos de la plataforma.

-Frost-san del universo 6 y Rei-san del universo 2. Han sido eliminadas.

-Uhh… Frost. Aquí. – Zeno del pasado elimina a Frost del torneo.

-uhh Rei. Aquí. – El del futuro elimina a Rei. – Sugoi…. Freezer-san derroto a dos.

-El universo 7. Está repuntando Sugoi.

En el banco del universo 2. Rei llega a la plataforma exhausta sentada en el banco.

-Lo siento. Me confié. - No obstante es abrazada por Serena con fuerza.

-Rei… que bueno que estas bien.

-Serena… me asfixias.

-Ohh lo siento. – ella la suelta con un poco de pesar.

-Rei. – Kibou de su capsula saca una medicina para aplicarle a Rei, recuperándose en unos momentos.

-Aghh me siento Mejor. Muchas gracias Black-sama. Serena… todos lo siento. Debí permanecer más tiempo. – No obstante esta vez Serena la abraza con más fuerza a lo que ella le corresponde su abrazo.

-Estaba preocupada por ti. Pensé que te pasaría lo mismo que a Pluto.

-lo siento. Me confié demasiado al vencer a 18.

-Aun así lo hiciste bien. Sailor Mars. Sacaste a 4 guerreros. – Heles sonríe orgullosa de su guerrera.

-Muchas gracias Heles-sama.

-Si estuviste genial Rei.

No obstante en el universo 6. Frost no podía creer lo que estaba pasando fue eliminado por Freezer y por Rei.

-tu como te atreviste. Te había salvado.

-Nunca te lo pedí. Dejarse atrapar por esa Sailor Scout en tan mal condición, que patético eres.

-Tú… me llamaste patético. - Freezer le da la espalda, Frost se preparaba para atacarlo. – Muere infe…

-No. – El Zeno-sama del futuro elimina de la existencia a Frost. – Nueva regla no se vale atacar desde afuera a los que pelean en el torneo.

-El próximo universo que lo haga será destruido. – Zeno mira al universo 6.

-lo sentimos mucho. Zeno-sama. – Champa nerviosa pide disculpas a la deidad de mayor rango en los universos.

Serena al ver esto estaba confundida.

-oigan que le paso a ese tipo.

Todos observaban a Serena un poco confundidos a lo que Kibou le responde.

-fue eliminado de la existencia.

-o sea que…

-Frost no existe ni en este mundo ni en el otro. Si no ganamos este torneo ese sería el destino de todo nuestro universo.

-aghh... entonces hay que pelear contra ellos. Por el poder…

-¡No! – todos detienen a Serena.

-dejen…

-cállate tonta. Si lo haces serás eliminada como ese tipo y no podrás casarte con Darién.

-que… ay dios mío. No.

No obstante los del universo 7 estaban felices por la victoria de Freezer.

-Muy bien hecho Freezer.

-Freezer-san elimino a dos de un solo golpe, eso significa que podemos alcanzarlos.

-Juhh vaya déspota, que forma tan repugnante y rastrera de pelear de ese tipo. – Heles se muestra enfurruñada.

-Juhh… (Rían mientras puedan dioses, cuando obtenga las Super esferas, estaré por encima de todos ustedes).

-No se preocupe Heles-sama. Tengo a alguien que se encargara de hacerle imposible la vida a esa lagartija. – Kibou sonríe de manera engreída.

Cerca del refugio Amy, Obuni y Darién enfrentaban a Dyspo quien les daba problemas con su velocidad.

-Darién. Que hacemos ese tipo es muy veloz. – Obuni se muestra preocupado.

-Muchachos. Yo me encargare.

-Pero que estás diciendo Amy. Ese tipo es más rápido que nosotros e incluso tiene la misma velocidad que Black.

-Sí, pero ya se su debilidad. – Amy se adelanta ante Dyspo.

-Jahh… que presumida al ir sola contra mí. Jahh

-Burbujas congelantes de Mercurio Estallen. – ella manda sus burbujas a lo que Frost las esquiva.

-No funcionara. Eres muy lenta.

-Toma… toma... toma. – ella lanza varias burbujas congelantes por todo el suelo del área de combate.

-eso es… sigue así Amy.

-Es inútil. Tu nunca…. – este se resbala con el hielo y es congelado en sus pies. – kihhh… no me vencerás con este truco.

-Jahh… - Obuni con sus fintas logra golpear a Dyspo con varios puñetazos.

-Idiota. – No obstante cuando iba a atacar Darién lo atrapa para hacerle una sumisión. – suéltame…

-Obuni-san aprovecha.

-Si. Este será tu fin. – Cuando iba a darle un puñetazo su brazo es atrapado por unos hilos. –que.

Los hilos toman a Darién para arrojarlo lejos de Dyspo siendo este liberado con otros hilos.

-a ta tai… gracias Kunshi.

-de nada. Hay que tener cuidado con esos tipos del universo 2.

-Juhh supieron defenderse bien. Sailor Scouts. No obstante tendrán que esforzarse para sacar a Dyspo y Kunshi. – Vermout de manera presuntuosa observa al universo 2.

En el refugio mientras los universos luchaban entre sí. Hotaru trataba de curar a Chibiusa pero se sorprende al ver a las dos Saiyajin del universo 6.

-Ustedes que quieren.

-Anee-san, estas segura de esto.

-Si Kale. – ella vuelve su mirada a Hotaru. - Te diré lo que quiero. Pelear contra esa chica de cabello rosa. – Cauliffa señala a Chibiusa.

Rei es eliminada después de una gran demostración de su poder y estilo de pelea. No obstante el universo 2 está siendo atacado por todos los frentes. Incluso Chibiusa y Hotaru están en peligro ya que Cauliffa y Kale están decididas a desafiar a Chibiusa.


	58. Capítulo 57 Chibiusa vs Cauliffa

Capítulo 15. Sailor Scouts vs Saiyajin. Chibiusa vs Cauliffa.

Chibiusa abre los ojos y se muestra preocupada al ver a dos chicas que estaban frente a ellas.

-Hotaru cuidado.

-Lo se pequeña dama.

-Oye… Ya pasaron los 15 segundos.

Hotaru se detiene de curarla, y mira a Chibiusa con pesar.

-lo siento. No pude reestablecer todos tus poderes.

-Está bien Hotaru. Pero… porque ellas nos están esperando.

-Tal parece que quieren ha…

Cerca de ellas Cauliffa manda una bola de energía para mirarlas fastidiada por su tardanza.

-Dejen de estar hablando o las eliminare a las dos del torneo.

Chibiusa se levanta confundida ante esta acción, a lo que Hotaru se muestra un poco desconfiada.

-Ustedes me buscaban verdad.

-Así es. Supongo que no nos conoces. Soy Cauliffa y ella es Kale mi protegida. – señala a Kale y después observa a Chibiusa con seriedad. – Ahora el universo 6. Solo tiene 5 participantes. Hit fue eliminado y no pude hacer nada para impedirlo.

-Entiendo. Son bienvenidas de unirse a nuestro equipo. – Chibiusa sonríe feliz. – Ya verás que protegeremos al universo 6 y los demás.

-Jahh… - ella se muestra fastidiada.

-No necesitamos su ayuda. – Responde Kale con frialdad.

-Nosotras vinimos a que nos enseñes lo que hiciste con Jiren.

Chibiusa recuerda el momento en que uso el Starlight para pelear contra Jiren y de cómo en el último instante sintió un gran dolor en su cabeza. Cauliffa interesada observa a Chibiusa quien suspiraba para devolverle la mirada.

-te refieres al Starlight.

-Con que se llama Starlight. Muy bien. Muéstrame como hacer esa transformación.

Chibiusa observa a Kibou quien está expectante por su respuesta y volver su mirada a Cauliffa.

-Estas equivocada. No es una transformación es una técnica.

-Con que una técnica. Eso significa que se puede dominar. Vamos. Enséñamela apuesto a que si tu sacaste tanto poder. Una Saiyajin como yo sería imparable.

-lo siento. Pero no lo hare.

-Que dices.

Tanto Kale como Cauliffa se ven sorprendidas ante la negativa de Chibiusa. Incluso Whis quien estaba muy atento a una posible revelación de la técnica. Cauliffa ante esta desaprobación sonríe.

-jamás pensé que serias egoísta. Tal parece que ese discurso de salvar a los universos era mentira.

-tienes miedo de que Anee-san se convierta en alguien más fuerte que tú. – Replica Kale.

-no le tengo miedo. Es solo que esta técnica tiene muchos requisitos y uno de ellos es aprender la técnica cuando eres un niño.

-Jahh… que significa eso.

-Es uno de los requisitos que me enseño mí no… maestro. Es uno de sus tesoros y no puedo compartirlo con cualquier desconocido.

-jejeje… con que tu maestro. Entonces te sacare el secreto a golpes y le demostrare a tu maestro que soy mejor que tú.

-como te atreves…. – Hotaru quien estaba irritada con Cauliffa fue detenida por Chibiusa.

-lo siento, pero esta técnica me la confió mi maestro y no puedo entregársela a cualquiera. – le devuelve una mirada fría a Cauliffa.

En otro lugar un poco más alejado de la discusión Amy, Darién y Obuni enfrentaban a Kunshi y Dyspo de las tropas del orgullo. Darién se adelanta para confrontar a Dyspo.

-Amy y Obuni-san encárguense de ese Kunshi. Yo me encargare de Dyspo.

-Espera Darién que vas a hacer. – Amy está preocupada.

-No te preocupes, estaré bien.

Darién arremete contra Dyspo con una serie de puñetazos pero Dyspo los esquiva con su velocidad e intenta contratacar con una patada que manda a Darién lejos pero este logra amortiguar el golpe con su mano.

-Eres mío. - Cuando Dyspo estaba a punto de golpear a Darién, este desaparece de su vista. – que.

-Aquí estoy. Eres muy lento. – Darién sonríe mientras molestaba a Dyspo desde una montaña.

-como llego allí tan rápido. No pude verlo. – Dyspo estaba molesto por no poder haberlo seguido. – ya verás.

Darién se coloca sus manos en la cien y observar a Dyspo con una sonrisa a lo que este arremete contra el caballero del esmoquin no obstante…

-Taioken. – este deslumbra a Dyspo dejándolo vulnerable ante su golpe. – Jahh…

El ataque de Darién arroja a Dyspo a una montaña. No obstante este no se rinde y mueve sus orejas pero se da cuenta de algo.

-que…. Estoy rodeado por 10.

Los clones arremeten contra Dyspo quien confundido intenta de pelear contra todas las copias. En el otro lado Kunshi con sus hilos intenta atrapar a Amy pero…

-Burbujas de Mercurio. Congelen. – ella congela los hilos con su poder. – ahora Obuni-san.

Con los hilos congelados Obuni tiene la oportunidad de acercarse y asestar con sus fintas una lluvia de puñetazos a Kunshi. Gowasu quien observa la pelea se ve animado.

-Eso es… Obuni. Derrótalo.

-Toma… toma… toma. – este le da un puñetazo a Kunshi que lo manda hasta una montaña.

-kihhh… No me daré por vencido. – este intenta atapar a Obuni con sus hilos pero este los esquiva con fintas. – que…

-No puedes derrotarnos. – Obuni arremete con una ráfaga de puñetazos arrojándolo lejos enterrándolo en una montaña de escombros.

-Muy bien hecho Obuni.

Los guerreros estaban confundidos incluso Rubalt ya que pensaba que su compañero estaba exhausto por la pelea contra Gohan.

-No lo entiendo. Gowasu-sama. Obuni no debería tener energía para hacer esa técnica.

-Que dices… Rubalt. – Ramoshi se muestra irritado.

-algo hicieron para que Obuni recuperara energía pero ¿Por qué?

-Tal vez. – Lilibeu da fuerza a su voz. – Tal vez, esas chicas quieren salvar nuestro universo y el suyo. No lo creen.

-Eres muy infantil. Esas chicas le han hecho un lavado de cerebro a Obuni y por eso se volvió tan fuerte.

-Juhh… tal vez. Pero aun así nuestro universo sigue a salvo. – Gowasu se muestra expectante. – (Sailor Scouts espero que con su poder logren resistir. Todo el torneo, al principio pensaba en que el universo 7 nos ayudaría pero solo podemos contar con ustedes).

En el otro lado de la batalla Dyspo aún no ha recuperado la vista, pero aun así tiene el control. Los clones de Darién no pueden causarle problemas, los integrantes del banco del universo 2 estaban nerviosos.

-Rayos… a pesar de sus movimientos predecibles. Su velocidad es un problema para Darién.

-Quieres decir que Darién puede perder Rei. – Serena pregunta preocupada.

-Necesita ayuda para derrotar a Dyspo.

-Chicas. ¿Quién las impulsaba en la batalla? ¿Quién las rescataba del peligro Sailor Scouts?

-Por qué haces esas preguntas. – Serena estaba confundida.

-Observa con atención y veras una parte del poder de Tuxedo Mask.

-¡te encontré!

-¡Mafuba!

En ese instante se forma un remolino de color verde en donde Dyspo apenas logro conectar un pequeño golpe pero es atrapado por el remolino.

-Guahhh!

En las gradas del universo 11 estaban preocupados por la suerte de Dyspo.

-Dyspo… - Kai se muestra preocupado.

-Dyspo…. Sal de allí con tu velocidad.

-no… - este forcejea pero sin éxito. No… ¡NO PUEDO!

Darién alza sus manos para alzarlo a una gran altura. Al ver a su compañero en peligro Kunshi salta y con sus hilos intenta atrapar a Dyspo pero este empieza a ser arrastrado también por el remolino.

-Kihhh… Dyspo. – Kunshi le grita a su compañero. – retirémonos para volver a pelear contra ellos.

-que estás haciendo Kunshi. - Este saca a Dyspo pero a cambio es arrastrado al remolino por él. – Guahhh… yo me encargare de él. - Este aumentar su ki. – Reversión.

-Mafuba Starlight.

El remolino se vuelve de color blanco y esta vez Kunshi es arrojado de la plataforma, siendo anunciado por Daishinkan.

-Kunshi del universo 11. Ha sido eliminado.

-Uhh donde está. Kunshi. Aquí. – ambos Zenos-sama elimina a Kunshi del torneo en su God-Pad.

-Genial. Otra victoria para las Sailor Scouts. – sonríe Zeno del futuro.

-Daishinkan-sama por que la reversión de Kunshi no sirvió.

-Uhh porque es una técnica más avanzada que el mafuba. Una evolución podría decirse. Si el contenedor era capaz de encerrar a cualquier individuo, este también solo que… es más difícil escapar.

-Una versión mejorada del Mafuba. – Krillin se ve sorprendido. – Si el maestro Roshi estuviera aquí estaría asombrado.

-Juhh al menos él sabe cómo usar esa técnica y mejorarla. No como tú. – Bills aún le recrimina a Trunks por su eliminación a manos de Darién.

-discúlpeme señor Bills.

Dyspo en el suelo se encuentra rodeado por Amy, Darién quien estaba siendo curado por ella y Obuni.

-Jahh….

-es hora de sacarte de la pista.

-Bastardos… me las pagaran. – este con su velocidad huye de la batalla.

-Darién… eso estuvo cerca.

-Lo se Amy. Pensé que podía encargarme de Dyspo pero jamás pensé que ese tal Kunshi me haría usar el Mafuba Starlight.

-Oye. – Obuni mira a Darién. – estas bien. Esa técnica es muy poderosa.

-Si. Estoy bien. Creo que por hoy será la última vez.

En la banca del universo 2, los gatos estaban impresionados por el desempeño de Darién.

-Eso estuvo increíble. Pudo eliminar a otro guerrero. – Artemis estaba asombrado.

-Si pero es una lástima que no fue Dyspo-san. – Luna comenta con un poco de pesar.

-Al menos Darién y los demás hicieron correr a ese tipo. – Rei aliviada comenta el desempeño de sus aliados.

-Darién. Darién! - Una Serena muy animada, felicita a su equipo. - ¡Eres increíble Darién!

-Serena…. – esta mira a Serena.

-Darién te amo, si ganas el torneo. Nos casaremos y viviremos por siempre.

Se escucha un silencio en la plataforma mientras que Darién se tocaba la cabeza un poco a lo que Obuni estaba un avergonzado, al igual que Amy pero sonriendo.

-Ella es tu pareja. – Obuni le mira a Darién un poco sorprendido.

-Jajajajaja. Si… podría decirse que es mi futura esposa. – este sonríe apenado.

-jejeje. Bueno aquí estamos libres pero... – Amy se tranquiliza. – no debemos descuidarnos o nos eliminaran.

-Si.

Dyspo llego en el lugar donde estaba Jiren meditando mientras Toppo vigilaba.

-por la algarabía de ese universo. Creo que Kunshi fue eliminado por esas chicas.

-Si. Pero… la justicia triunfara.

-Suficiente. Estamos en un torneo de supervivencia. Aquí no importa quién es el bueno o el malo. Igual moriremos si no ganamos el torneo. Esas idiotas Sailor Scouts la próxima vez que se enfrenten contra la tropa del orgullo caerán.

Cerca del lugar donde estaban peleando Darién y los demás. Cauliffa quien escucho a Serena se ve un poco avergonzada a lo que Chibiusa y Hotaru también.

-quien es esa escandalosa.

-Oye… no le digas así a Serena. – Chibiusa está un poco molesta.

-Jahh… eso no importa. Dime como hacer el Starlight o te lo sacare a los golpes.

-No lo hare.

-Con que aun quieres negarte. – ella se transforma en Super Saiyajin. - les demostrare a tu maestro que soy la mejor. Si tú lo aprendiste para mi será pan comido. – sonríe presumidamente.

-No tienes idea de lo que hablas. Chibi…

-Entonces comprobémoslo. – Chibiusa se adelanta un paso, Hotaru deseaba detenerla pero ella le sonríe confiada. – si Lita la derroto de un golpe, entonces le ganare fácilmente.

-Pero Chibiusa no has recuperado tus poderes.

-No te preocupes Hotaru. Te prometo que las venceré.

En el banco del universo 2. Después de que Rei tranquilizo a Serena, ellos observan la pelea que está a punto de comenzar entre Chibiusa y Cauliffa.

-No tenías que ser tan mala Rei. – Serena se acaricia el chichón que le dejo Rei.

-Es que los estabas distrayendo a todos. Incluso Zeno-sama te estaba mirando. Acaso quieres desaparecer de la existencia.

-miren allí. Chibiusa va a pelear contra una de esas chicas Saiyajin. – Artemis señala a Chibiusa.

-ahí está esa chica que tiene esa forma siniestra. Me da escalofríos de sentir su enorme Ki. – Rei se encuentra preocupada por la amenaza de Kale.

-pero no va a interferir verdad. Chibiusa. Animo. Tú puedes ganarle. Demuéstrale que Sailor Moon. Es invencible.

-Tsk. que ruidosa. Estas lista para pelear.

-Si estoy lista. – ella toma una guardia de Kenpo con las manos empuñadas. – y tú.

-Nací lista. No vas a transformarte.

-No tengo necesidad de transformarme por ahora. – sonríe de forma traviesa.

-Aquí voy.

Cauliffa arremete con varios puñetazos que Chibiusa esquiva fácilmente para conectar un golpe en la mejilla que la hace retroceder un poco.

-Anee-san.

-uhh… - ella se limpia un poco y sonríe. – piensas que puedes ganarme con ese golpe tan leve.

-no. Pero puedo intentar algo más. – esta vez Chibiusa arremete contra Cauliffa esta le apunta una bola de energía pero al usar la teletransportacion en movimiento logra desviar la energía tomándole su mano.

-kihhh… como… - ella le da una patada pero Chibiusa la detiene. – ehh… no peleas tan mal para no ser Saiyajin.

Chibiusa le da un cabezazo que Cauliffa retrocede, no obstante Chibiusa cambia a una postura defensiva aunque Kibou observa algo raro.

-qué extraño.

-Que sucede Ki… Black. – Pregunta Serena.

-observen su postura, no lo ven algo raro.

-uhh yo la veo igual Black. – Luna contesta con seguridad.

-Te refieres a que está dejando muchas aperturas. – Contesta Rei.

-Si.

Cauliffa avanza rápidamente para darle varios puñetazos pero todos son bloqueados fácilmente por Chibiusa quien le da una patada zancadilla que la hace caer y la patea. Cauliffa rueda y se impulsa de nuevo hacia Chibiusa pero esta última con la teletransportacion se posiciona detrás de ella para tomarle de la pierna y arrojarla al suelo creando un fuerte estruendo.

-Ouch… eso tuvo que doler. – Serena se ve sorprendida por el impacto.

En el universo 6, al ver que Cauliffa tenía problemas, Champa le grita a la Saiyajin.

-Cambio de planes. No vayan tras ella y huyan.

-Cállense. – Cauliffa le da una patada zancadilla justo cuando iba a golpearla, ella desaparece. ¿Qué? ¿Dónde está?

-Aquí estoy. – Chibiusa le responde desde atrás. – no dijiste que ibas a sacarme el secreto del Starlight a golpes. – ella bromea con Cauliffa.

-Bastarda. – Ella intenta golpearla pero sus golpes siempre son bloqueados, dejándole una abertura a Chibiusa que golpea con un puñetazo en el estómago y luego una patada que la hace retroceder. – ni creas que has ganado.

-Uhh ya veo. Entonces qué te parece esto. – ella se lanza ante Cauliffa, al ver que reaccionaria la sorprende con la técnica multimagenes para desaparecer de su vista y rodearla.

-que… es esto. – lanza un golpe pero sin éxito.

-aquí estoy.

-No escaparas. – ella de nuevo le lanza otro pero ni siquiera conecto. - ¿Qué?

-aquí.

Chibiusa le hace caer con una patada al talón, Cauliffa trato de ponerse en equilibrio pero es sorprendida por Chibiusa quien estaba a punto de darle un puñetazo en el rostro.

-kihhh… no me subestimes. – ella lanza una patada pero su adversaria desaparece.

-que…

-aquí estoy. – le da una patada que la manda a volar a una montaña.

-Jahh… - ella destruye la montaña y la mira irritada. – Oee... no seas tramposa con esos trucos locos.

-Si no pudiste ver un simple Zansoken en movimiento. Jamás serás capaz de tener el poder del Starlight. – sonríe orgullosa.

-que dijiste. Tonta.

Siguiendo la pelea, Serena esta asombrada de que Chibiusa este peleando tan bien.

-ella es una Saiyajin verdad. – Serena señala a Cauliffa.

-Pues claro que es una Saiyajin. Tonta. Cambio su color a amarillo. No es como Black-sama que cambia a azul pero es una Saiyajin.

-de verdad. Entonces por qué no es tan fuerte. – Serena se muestra confundida. – Kaiosama me conto que ellos tienen un gran instinto para pelear y Chibiusa le está dando una paliza.

-Serena. Ella está a un estado mental diferente.

-Ehh a que te refieres. – Serena observa intrigada a Kibou.

-Mira Cauliffa pelea con sus instintos, es una respuesta de lucha. Un Zanshin negativo. En cambio Chibiusa tiene un Zanshin positivo. Esta alerta pero con sus emociones en control, esperando el momento preciso para atacarla. Aunque su guardia tiene miles de aberturas, Cauliffa no se da cuenta de esto porque no es una artista marcial.

-Pero porque está peleando de esa forma tan descuidada. – Rei se encuentra pensativa ante la acción de Chibiusa. – Si podría sacarla rápidamente.

-Uhh no lo sé. Tal vez quiere probarle algo.

-Por qué… por que no puedo golpearla.

Ante la frustración de Cauliffa, Champa estaba desesperado por encontrar alguna respuesta.

-Vados. Si un Saiyajin se convierte en Super Saiyajin se hace más poderoso verdad.

-Si.

-Entonces porque Cauliffa no puede siquiera tocarla. Ella es una humana, es imposible que ellos peleen o superen a un Saiyajin muchísimo menos a un Super Saiyajin.

-Champa-sama. Esta subestimándolas. Esas chicas no son débiles. Incluso una de su equipo detuvo el tiempo 2 veces, sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

-Kihhh… Ey Cauliffa cambio de planes. Aléjate de ellas y huye.

-Cállate. -ella conecta un puñetazo cuando Chibiusa estaba a punto de darle un puñetazo en el estómago y con una patada al mentón la aleja. – Jahh… te lo mereces.

-Eso estuvo bien. – Chibiusa sonríe para luego preguntarle. – sabes algo de artes marciales.

-Artes marciales. No.

-Ahora entiendo. Mira dejas muchas aberturas en tu defensa y sé que este consejo es un poco contradictorio para este torneo pero tienes que tranquilizarte y evitar enfadarte o me lo pondrás más fácil.

-Ehh… ahora eres amable conmigo. Jahh… te estuve probando. No pelee con todas mis fuerzas.

Chibiusa sonríe un poco asombrada mientras que las chicas estaban nerviosas ya que el enemigo revela que no ha mostrado su potencial.

-Esto es malo. Chibiusa ha estado mostrando sus técnicas pero ella no ha mostrado su máximo poder.

-Vamos Chibiusa. Tú puedes. Derrota a esa chica Saiyajin.

-Ha! – ella se transforma en Super Saiyajin 2. – qué te parece. Ahora peleare en serio. Vas a transformarte.

-Oye… por que con solo gritar se hizo más poderosa. Su ki se elevó mucho. – Serena de nuevo pregunta a Kibou.

-Es el Super Saiyajin 2. Antes era una Super Saiyajin, ahora es más fuerte. Aunque su energía es muy desigual, es increíble que lo lograra.

-Parece que estas muy emocionado Black-sama. – Rei le contesta un poco confundida.

-Por supuesto. El Super Saiyajin 2 es la superación de un Super Saiyajin. Me gusta el concepto de superación. No puedes ser descuidada ahora Chibiusa, tendras que pelear con más seriedad.

Chibiusa sonríe expectante por el poder de Cauliffa.

-Tu ki es muy fuerte, me sorprende que la hallas obtenido.

-Ehh acaso tú conoces la fase 2.

-Mi maestro me la mostro.

-Tu maestro es un Saiyajin.

-Si. – ella sonríe. - Este bien. Peleare en serio. Cauliffa-san. – Chibiusa sonríe y aumenta su ki internamente.

-Aquí voy.

Cauliffa arremete contra Chibiusa quien le bloquea su puñetazo con el codo, ella se acerca a Chibiusa intercambio puñetazos entre ellas, siendo igualadas por el momento, no obstante Cauliffa lanza una bola de energía a lo que Chibiusa la contrarrestar no obstante cuando se dispersa el humo Cauliffa es rodeada de nuevo por múltiples imágenes de Chibiusa.

-Tsk… otra vez esa técnica tramposa.

-que pasa… es la segunda vez. Acaso no puedes verme.

-Allí estas. Crush Cañon. – ella lanza varias bolas de energía pero estas no conectan.

-Aquí estoy. – le da una patada que la manda lejos.

-Tsk… no me daré por vencida. Crush Cañon. – ella lanza una andanada de bolas de energía roja hacia Chibiusa creando una explosión.

-¡Chibiusa! – Serena se preocupa por la explosión.

-La alcanzo con ese ataque. – Artemis se muestra nervioso.

-Por qué no te transformaste en Sailor Moon. Chibiusa.

Con su mano Chibiusa dispersa el humo con un viento recio a lo que Cauliffa sonríe.

-Ya veo. Puedes atacar de esa manera también.

-No eres la única con técnicas especiales.

-Aumentare el ritmo, pon mucha atención. Cauliffa-san.

Chibiusa arremete contra Cauliffa en un intercambio de golpes, con lo que esta vez Cauliffa empieza a seguirle el ritmo algo que las chicas se ven impresionadas.

-la está presionando.

-Esa chica está peleando al mismo nivel que la pequeña dama.

No obstante al retroceder Chibiusa un poco, Cauliffa arremete contra ella pero es detenida con un puñetazo en el rostro a lo que Chibiusa empuña su izquierda le manda varios puñetazos al rostro que la alejan y finalizar con una patada que la manda a unas rocas. Champa estaba con la boca abierta.

-Es imposible… que fue lo que hizo.

-Es su ráfaga de puñetazos.

-Que fue eso… oye... dije que sin técnicas locas.

-esa es mi ráfaga de jabs. No es fácil de bloquear.

-Entonces no dejare que la hagas. – Ella de nuevo arremete contra Chibiusa.

Chibiusa le da un puñetazo pero Cauliffa responde con una patada al estómago y un puñetazo al rostro que la hace retroceder a lo que Chibiusa empieza a dar saltos de la punta de sus pies y sonreír para con su mano impulsar a Cauliffa de venir.

-Presumida. ¡Ha!

Cauliffa arremete contra Chibiusa quien pelea al mismo nivel cuando iba a dar la ráfaga de jabs, ella gira su cabeza por accidente haciendo que el golpe no sea efectivo a lo que Chibiusa le da un puñetazo que Cauliffa detiene.

-Ehh que te parece. Logre detener tu ráfaga de jabs. – Sonríe Cauliffa.

-Es imposible. Tuvo suerte. – Rei se muestra asombrada ante el acontecimiento.

Chibiusa de nuevo lo intenta con su ráfaga de jabs a lo que Cauliffa mueve su cuello de manera exagerada reduciendo su impacto y lograr posicionarse detrás de ella.

-que…

-Toma esto. – Cauliffa le da una patada el torso que la aleja sepultándola entre las rocas.

-¡Chibiusa!

-Eso es Cauliffa, derrota a Sailor Moon.

-Tal parece que su poder crecer conforme pelea con ella. Creo que es la primera que detiene su ráfaga ni siquiera los Saiyajin del universo 7 han podido lograrlo.

-eso quiere decir que…

-Puede que Cauliffa tenga posibilidades de derrotarla.

-Jajaja. Muy bien. Cauliffa saca a Sailor Moon.

Ante la explicación de Vados, Todos en el universo 2 se ven preocupados a excepción de Kibou quien observa la pelea con una sonrisa expectante por el movimiento de ambas guerreras. Chibiusa aumenta su ki para salir de allí con leves raspones, sacándose el polvo de su dogi, mira con una sonrisa traviesa a Cauliffa.

-ya veo. Lo intentare de nuevo. Prepárate para mi ráfaga de jabs.

\- ¡No! detente. Chibiusa. Ella lo sabe. – Rei trata de advertirle sin éxito.

Chibiusa se lanza para arremeter con su ráfaga de jabs, Cauliffa recibe el primer golpe no obstante cuando iba posicionarse detrás, el giro de Chibiusa provoca que se encuentren frente a frente siendo esta última a dar un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago que la deja en el suelo arrodillada. Mientras que en el universo 6 Champa estaba con la boca abierta.

-No lo entiendo…. Se supone que debió esquivarla.

-ella pudo anticiparse incluso creo que lo hizo antes de lanzar el primer golpe de su ráfaga.

-kihhh… no me lo esperaba. – Cauliffa se levanta con una sonrisa un poco forzada.

-no pensé que supieras ese movimiento, pero no te funcionara de nuevo. Eres fuerte Cauliffa-san. Me gustaría que fueras parte de nuestro equipo.

-Es divertido pelear contigo, pero eso no es posible. Quiero ser yo la que te elimine del torneo. Y ser la más fuerte de los universos.

-Entiendo. Por el poder de la luna rosa. – ella levanta su mano para convertirse en Sailor Chibi-Moon con su traje de adulta.

-Se ha transformado. – comenta Serena. – por qué ahora.

-Chibiusa quería tenerla de aliada, pero eso es imposible. Cauliffa en su terquedad no dejara pasar la oportunidad de pelear contra alguien tan fuerte.

-Ahora peleara en serio.

-Ha estado peleando en serio. Ahora definitivamente la sacara.

-Sugoi…. como se llama esa transformación y por qué tu ropa cambio.

-Esta es la transformación de Sailor Moon. Como guerreras de la luna se obtiene esta transformación.

-Con que Sailor Moon. Ya veo. Entonces veras también lo fuerte que soy. ¡Ha!

Cauliffa aumenta su ki aún más provocando una gran expulsión de energía y estabilizarla disminuyendo el tamaño de su aura.

-Es divertido pelear contigo.

-Lo mismo digo. Me gustaría haberte conocido sin este torneo loco. – sonríe Chibiusa.

-Jeje. Pues sin este torneo loco tal vez ni siquiera nos hubiéramos visto. Jahh... – Cauliffa le lanza rápidamente hacia Chibiusa quien resistio un puñetazo.

-fue un buen puñetazo pero debo ganar. – la mirada de Chibiusa se muestra seria y esta desaparecer.

-que. Donde es… - recibe un puñetazo en el rostro. –kihhh… Jahh... – ella responde pero golpe es bloqueado en donde sin premeditarlo recibe otro en el estomago. Guahhh….

-Jahhh…

Chibiusa con su ritmo frenético empieza a darle varios puñetazos a Cauliffa, y conectar un rodillazo en el estómago.

-Guahhh…. – ella bloquea un segundo rodillazo con sus manos. – kihhh al fin estas mostrando tus verdaderos colores.

-No. Esta es mi forma de pelear. – con una patada zancadilla le hace perder el equilibrio a Cauliffa.

No obstante Cauliffa con su mano logra sostenerse y trata de darle una patada pero es bloqueada por Chibiusa, quien le toma de la pierna para lanzarla hasta una montaña. Champa estaba nervioso por la forma de pelear.

-Kihhh…. Es muy fuerte. Como es posible que Cauliffa no pueda siquiera pelear contra Sailor Moon.

-uhh es una combinación de poder y ritmo frenético. Su ritmo no le deja a Cauliffa siquiera reaccionar es como si la pelea anterior la tomo para adecuarse a su estilo de pelea.

En el universo 2. Serena observa el ritmo frenético de Chibiusa y como le golpea a Cauliffa. Luna no obstante se ve anonadada de tal estilo de pelea.

-no puede ser…. Es igual de sádica que Black.

-No Luna. Es su ritmo y sus golpes impredecibles. Ella no te deja pensar en cómo contraatacar por eso se ve tan desigual.

Se escucha un fuerte estruendo donde Cauliffa se defiende de un puñetazo de Chibiusa.

-Kihhh eres fuerte. No te confías como el viejo.

-cada golpe es un bloqueo, cada bloqueo es un golpe. – ella le da un rodillazo en el estómago para intercambiar golpes y darle una patada que la aleja. –Heart… - cuando estaba reuniendo la energía se ve sorprendida por una bola de energía pero esta es repelida por otra de Hotaru. – Hotaru…

-Chibiusa…. Lo siento pero esa chica quiso interferir. – señala a Kale.

-Kale… que estás haciendo. – Cauliffa se enfada con Kale.

-Anee-san, lo siento pensé en ayudarte. No puedo dejar que te saquen.

-Tsk pero... estaba peleando con ella.

-Anee-san tu dijiste que seriamos las más fuertes del universo. Por favor peleemos juntas y demostrémosle que somos las mejores.

-Uhh… Jajajajaja. Me asustaste pensé que querías que huyera. Tienes razón Kale, vamos a pelear juntas.

-Si es así. Por qué no en un combate dos contra dos. – Hotaru se pone al lado de Chibiusa.

-está bien. Que sea así. Saiyajin contra….

-Nosotras las Sailor Scouts, aceptamos su desafío. – las dos señalan a Kale y Cauliffa. – y las derrotaremos en el nombre de la Luna.

-No vuelvan a hacer esas poses. – Cauliffa replica avergonzada.

-Esta vez, las sacaremos de la pista. – Sonríe Chibiusa.

-Ya quisieras. Tuviste suerte de que fuera un dos contra dos. – Sonríe Cauliffa.

-Anee-san tal vez ellas tengan poderes como esa tal Pluto. – Kale le susurra a Cauliffa.

-uhh tienes razón. Oigan. – ella les grita a las chicas. – Ustedes tienen poderes especiales como los de esa tal Pluto.

-Pluto… - Chibiusa al recordarla se ve un poco compungida pero la mano de Hotaru tomando la suya le da valor.

-Chibiusa. Estamos juntas. Ganaremos el torneo, reviviremos a Pluto y Serena.

-Si. Por Pluto venceremos.

Chibiusa enfrento a Cauliffa en un combate desigual a su favor. No obstante Kale interfiere para lograr un encuentro dos contra dos, entre Saiyajin y Sailor Scouts. ¿Qué equipo ganara? Faltan 22 minutos para que termine el torneo.


	59. Capitulo 58 Saiyajin Duo vs Sailor Duo

Capítulo 16. El dúo de Saiyajin vs El dúo de las Sailor.

Después de que Chibiusa mostrara su superioridad ante Cauliffa, Kale y Hotaru interfieren provocando un combate dos contra dos. Sera posible que las Sailor Scouts podrán salir con la victoria ante sus rivales Saiyajin.

-Kale. Trata de seguirme y no te confíes.

-Está bien. Anee-san. ¡Ha! – se convierte en Super Saiyajin.

-Chibiusa, tenemos que tener cuidado con Kale-san.

-Si. Aunque Cauliffa-san puede sorprendernos no descuides tu guardia ante ella. Hotaru.

-Pero si tú la descuidaste.

-Es porque estaba probándola.

-Este será un combate entre Saiyajin y Sailor Scouts. Veremos quienes son las más fuertes. Vamos Kale.

-Si. Anee-san.

Ambas Saiyajin dan un grito de combate para arremeter contra las Sailor en un intercambio de puñetazos y patadas entre ambos bandos viéndose muy igualadas. Serena al no ver la diferencia está sorprendida.

-ellas son muy fuertes.

-tienes razón. Se supone que Kale debería tener la misma fuerza que Gohan en la exhibición. Pero puede pelear al mismo nivel que Hotaru y Chibiusa. – Comenta Rei.

-Por una parte Gohan no había entrenado pero por otra parte las dos Saiyajin quien apenas se han transformado en poco tiempo, tienen más resistencia, velocidad y poder porque son Saiyajin más evolucionados que el 7.

-Que quieres decir con eso. – Pregunta Luna.

-Es debido a que en un punto crucial de la historia. Los Saiyajin del universo 7, destruyeron su propio planeta en una guerra civil, en cambio en el 6 lograron un acuerdo. Los Saiyajin que huyeron de esa guerra eran los más débiles. Saquen sus conclusiones.

-quieres decir que por una guerra, los del 7 son más débiles que los del 6. – Afirma Artemis.

-No, exactamente. Ahora los del 7 son más fuertes por su entrenamiento con un ángel pero ellas no han tenido tal entrenamiento, imaginen lo que harían con un entrenamiento similar al nuestro.

-Serian imparables. – contesta Serena.

-Tú crees que este combate lo ganemos. – Pregunta Rei.

-No lo sé. Por un lado Cauliffa logro el Super Saiyajin dos sin verlo, no obstante Chibiusa tiene un talento de aprender técnicas y su ritmo frenético imposible de predecir. Aunque estoy preocupado por el otro enfrentamiento. Dos chicas con poderes terroríficos están peleando entre sí. – Sonríe presumidamente.

Serena, Rei no lo entienden a la primera pero Luna al ver el emparejamiento estaba asustada.

-No puede ser…. Kale el monstruo y Hotaru la Sailor de la des... – es callada por Artemis.

-No, Luna. No podemos revelar eso todavía.

Chibiusa en ese momento intercambia con Hotaru de rival para darle una patada a Kale mandándola lejos, Cauliffa quien estaba cerca le apunta con su bola de energía.

-Eres mía.

-No lo harás. – Hotaru detiene a Cauliffa y la manda con Kale arrojándola lejos.

Cauliffa es atrapada por Kale quien logro levantarse después del ataque de Chibiusa.

-Anee-san. Estas bien.

-estoy bien. – ella toma una postura de pelea. – Jahh. No volverán a sorprendernos.

-Es verdad. – Kale toma la mano de Cauliffa para incrementar junto a ella su ki. – Anee-san y yo somos las más fuertes de todos los universos.

-Por supuesto.

-Eso lo veremos. – Tanto Chibiusa como Hotaru toman la misma guardia cruzada como si fueran dos gotas de agua idénticas. – Vengan.

-Jahhh….

Las Saiyajin arremeten contra las Sailor con un puñetazo que fue bloqueado por su respectiva rival. Champa quien observaba el combate empieza a emocionarse de más.

-Muy bien. Cauliffa, Kale. Derroten a esas dos débiles Sailor Scouts.

-Chibiusa, Hotaru. Demuéstrenles que el poder de las Sailor supera al de sus Saiyajin. – Heles sonríe confiada en sus guerreras.

-que dijiste. – Champa se ve muestra enfadado.

-Jojojo. Champa tus chicas son fuertes pero no tienen experiencia. Ni siquiera se han enfrentado al poder de un dios.

-Jahhh y eso que… no eres la diosa más fuerte Heles, incluso yo soy más fuerte que tú. Lo recuerdas.

-En realidad Champa-sama usted ahora es más débil por haber engordado y dejar de entrenar.

-que dijiste.

-Jojojo. Que mal Champa.

-Heles-sama usted debe dejar de confiar en las armas y evitar leer Mangas Shojo por días.

-Estúpido Sour. – ella mira a sus aliados de su universo. – Jajajajaja. No es verdad lo que dice.

-y pensar que la diosa de la destrucción de nuestro universo es alguien tan descuidada. – Serena hace una cara harta.

-Y tú de que hablas. Kaiosama me dijo que hiciste trampa en el camino de la serpiente y no has podido dominar la gravedad aumentada a 4 veces. – Kibou sonríe presumidamente.

-Oye… eso no es verdad. En el último día atrape a Kirie pero jamás le golpearía la cabeza a alguien tan linda como Fantine. – Serena hace pucheros.

-Jahh… eres la misma Serena de hace mil años. – Kibou suspira un poco nostálgico.

-Espera… tú…

Antes de que Luna preguntara, Cauliffa manda varios Crush Cañon para hacer una nube de polvo que disminuía la visibilidad de las chicas.

-una cortina de humo. Pero se dónde estás por tu ki. – Chibiusa golpea a Kale pero es detenida. - ¡que!

-Funciono a la perfección.

Kale sale con Chibiusa de la nube de polvo hacia Cauliffa quien le da un puñetazo en el estómago a Chibiusa, mientras que ella se defiende Hotaru sale y junta sus manos para hacer el Taioken y deslumbrar a ambas.

-Kya…

-Kale.

Kale es golpeada por una patada y suelta a Chibiusa a lo que Cauliffa quien recupero su visión se adelanta para golpear a Chibiusa pero ella se defiende de su puñetazo y culmina con una patada haciendo retroceder a Cauliffa.

-Tsk… la teníamos.

-Anee-san estas bien.

-Si. No te preocupes.

No obstante Chibiusa las rodea con su técnica multimagenes.

-No puede ser. Está usando de nuevo esa misma técnica. Ten cuidado Anee-san.

-Ya la vi tres veces, allí estas. – ella repelió una bola de energía de Chibiusa y contraataco sin éxito. – Tsk… no era ella.

-Kya… - Kale recibe una bola de energía de Hotaru.

-Kale…

-No te descuides. – Chibiusa aparece detrás de ella para darle una patada que la manda al suelo.

Cauliffa rueda y con su mano logra hacer una voltereta, deteniéndose para arremeter contra Chibiusa, quien la esquiva con la teletransportacion.

-Tsk…. uso ese truco. Que…

-Toma esto. – Hotaru le lanza una bola de energía a Cauliffa.

\- no me detendrás. - No obstante Cauliffa la detiene con sus manos.

-Jahh… - Hotaru aumenta el poder para derribar a Cauliffa pero ella sigue resistiendo.

-ahora Kale.

Kale aparece detrás de Hotaru pero antes de darle un topetazo es detenida por la defensa de Chibiusa quien intercambia golpes y logra aventajarse sobre Kale con un topetazo que enterrándola en una montaña de escombros.

-Kale. Ya voy. – ella aumenta su poder y manda a volar la bola de energía.

No obstante después de que Kale usa su ki para quitarse los escombros es atrapada por un Clutch de Chibiusa.

-Lo recuerdas Kale-san. – Chibiusa sonríe.

-Tsk… eso no es nada divertido. – Kale trata de zafarse.

-Lo siento pero a veces ganas y a veces pierdes. – Chibiusa aumenta la fuerza del candado.

-Suéltame… ¡Ha!

No obstante ante el incremento de poder de Kale, Chibiusa se transforma en Super Sailor Moon para apretar aún más y poner de rodillas a Kale.

-Kale ya voy. – ella empieza a mandar varias bolas de energía formando una explosión pero…

-Campo de energía. – Hotaru con su campo repele el ataque de Cauliffa.

En las gradas Champa estaba enfadado por el rendimiento de sus Saiyajin aunque en el universo 2, Serena y los demás aplaudían el trabajo de equipo de Chibiusa y Hotaru.

-No puede ser. Es imposible que pierdan contra dos Sailor Scouts y niñas. –Champa furioso y absorto por la situación reclama.

-Muy bien. Chibiusa, Hotaru sigan así. – Serena animaba a sus amigas.

-Kihhh…. – Kale trata de liberarse pero el agarre con su presión empieza a hacer pesados sus ojos. –Kihhh. An.e...

Cuando estaba a punto de ser vencida, Chibiusa la suelta y es atrapada por alguien.

-¿Anee-san?

-lo siento. Por no ser ella.

Kale abre los ojos y observa a Kyabe quien la toma en forma de princesa a lo que Kale avergonzada y furiosa le empuja haciéndolo caer.

-idiota. No quería que me salvaras tú.

-que malagradecida. –Kyabe recibe una bola de energía que los manda a volar por detrás, este logra detenerse y trata de ver al perpetrador. – Tsk…. no puede verla.

-No volverás a escapar de nuevo Kyabe malo.

Mina había aparecido con lo que Hotaru con una patada logra poner a Cauliffa en el lugar donde son rodeadas por ella, Mina y Chibiusa.

-Lo siento pero no obtendrán la superioridad numérica en este combate. – Mina sonríe desafiante ante los tres Saiyajin.

-lo dudo. – Vegeta ataco a Hotaru pero esta alcanzo a defenderse con su campo de energía y colocarse en el medio para tomar la delantera.

-Maestro.

-Cállate. Que no soy tu maestro.

-Lo siento. Acaso viene a ayudarnos. – Pregunta Kyabe.

-Claro que no. Solo estaba enfadado en que guerreros de mi raza no puedan contra simples terrícolas.

-Oigan. Ustedes no se metan en nuestra pelea. Entrometidos. – Chibiusa hace pucheros ante Kyabe y Vegeta.

-Si. Eres molesto. Vete de aquí. – Cauliffa se enfada con Vegeta.

-Cállate. – este molesto rechaza la orden de Cauliffa y observa a Chibiusa con una sonrisa presumida. - Yo el Gran Vegeta, peleare contra ti, Mocosa. – Vegeta señala a Chibiusa. – Así que haz lo mismo que hiciste contra Jiren y lucha contra mí.

No obstante un fuerte viento levanta una nube de polvo a lo que Vegeta sale disparado y es Lita quien con sus alas toma a Vegeta en el aire y rueda sobre sí misma para mandar a Vegeta lejos, se dispersa el polvo encontrándose Lita frente a los tres Saiyajin.

-que fue eso. – Se ve confusa Cauliffa.

-Ahora puedes continuar Chibiusa. – Lita sonríe presumidamente para cambiar a su estado Super y perseguir a Vegeta.

-Maestro. – Kyabe se retira.

-A dónde vas Mocoso mereces unas buenas nalgadas. – Mina sigue a Kyabe.

-Estúpida déjame en paz. – Kyabe arremete contra Mina para empezar a atacarla con bolas de energía.

Ante la fuga de los invitados Cauliffa empieza a reír y su risa contagia a Kale, Chibiusa y Hotaru.

-Jajajajaja…. Al fin se fueron ese par de idiotas. – Cauliffa sonríe.

-A quien te refieres. – Chibiusa pregunta.

-Pues al cirroso de Kyabe y a su maestro que siempre lo niega. – Comenta Cauliffa riendo.

-oye y quien les enseño el Super Saiyajin a ustedes. – Pregunta Hotaru.

-fue Kyabe y este fue enseñado por el tipo que salió volando. Creo que por eso lo llama maestro.

-aunque ni siquiera le hace caso. – Sonríe Kale.

-ehh ya entiendo. Que les parece si continuamos la pelea. – Sonríe Chibiusa.

-Me parece bien. – luego Cauliffa se muestra seria. – y esta vez quiero que nos muestre su máximo poder.

-Está bien. Estas lista Hotaru.

-Lista Chibiusa.

-¡Ha! – el ki de Chibiusa y Hotaru crece al mismo nivel para luego transformarse en su estado Super Sailor Scout.

-No han cambiado mucho. Pero… siento una energía increíble. – Cauliffa se muestra emocionada. – que transformación es.

-Este es el nuestro modo Super Senshi. Yo sería Super Sailor Moon, protegida por la luna.

-Y yo Super Sailor Saturn y mi planeta protector es Saturno.

-Así que esa es su transformación más fuerte. – Cauliffa se ve emocionada.

Kale sin embargo se muestra sorprendida ante el poder despedido por ambas.

-Yo… debo volverme fuerte. Anee-san y yo…. Anee-san…. y yo. – en ese momento empieza a aumentar su ki y enfadarse.

El campo de batalla se vuelve de color verde lo que atrajo a ambos Zenos de no saber lo que sucedía.

-que está pasando Daishinkan-sama por que todo se puso de verde.

-Es por que una batalla más interesante está a punto de comenzar.

-¡Ha!

El ki de Kale aumenta desmedidamente, formando una gran onda de poder que manda a volar montones de escombros Chibiusa y Hotaru se protegen con el campo de energía de esta última. La energía se concentra en un punto para salir Kale con sus músculos más grandes. En la banca del universo 2 observaban esto preocupados.

-ehh… que es eso. Alguien que me explique por qué esa chica se transformó en ese monstruo musculoso. – Serena exige impactada al ver a Kale.

-No puede ser y justo cuando teníamos la ventaja. – Rei cruje sus dientes molesta.

-Esto es malo. Al Hotaru y Chibiusa dominar en el combate impulsaron a Kale a sacar ese Super Saiyajin Legendario y pelear con alguien que no puede controlarse es molesto e incluso puede pasar lo mismo que le sucedió a Pluto.

-Super Sailor Moon. Super Sailor Saturn… las destrozare a las dos. – Kale con su mirada siniestra pretende intimidar a las chicas pero ninguna de ellas retrocede.

-Aun así las chicas no retroceden ante esa mirada tan aterradora. Me pregunto por qué será. – Serena admira la valentía de las chicas.

-es porque alguien tiene una mirada peor. – Rei mira a Kibou.

-oye… - Kibou se ve un poco indignado ante la afirmación de Rei.

En el campo de batalla Kale avanza caminando hacia Chibiusa y Hotaru que estaban con su guardia cruzada, no obstante Cauliffa le toma su mano.

-Kale… Sugoi. Al fin te desquiciaste. Muy bien muéstrales ese ultra-Super poder.

No obstante Kale la empuja a lo que Cauliffa trata de resistir el embate para bajar la cabeza.

-Acaso te olvidaste de mí. Alcanzaste un poder gigantesco pero el costo es que no me reconozcas como tu protectora. – ella levanta la cabeza para afirmar orgullosa. - Eres increíble. Estoy orgullosa de ti. Kale.

-Anee-san. – una lágrima recorre la mejilla de Kale. – tu…

-Jamás he estado decepcionada de ti. Vamos Kale. Es hora de derrotarlas.

-Si. Anee-san. – ella sonríe.

Con esto un fuerte remolino verde cubre a las chicas del universo 6 en donde al dispersarse se observa a Kale con su estado de Super Saiyajin controlado, mientras que el ki de Cauliffa ha aumentado.

-Estoy contigo. Anee-san. Te seguiré hasta el fin del mundo.

-No…

-ehh pero…

-Peleemos juntas. Ahora eres mi igual. Oigan ustedes dos. Nos volvimos Super y las vamos a derrotar.

-Es verdad. Anee-san y yo somos las más fuertes de todos los universos.

-Así es. – Cauliffa sostiene la mano de Kale.

-Eso ya lo veremos. – Chibiusa y Hotaru responden al mismo tiempo con una sonrisa desafiante.

En el banco del universo dos se encuentran más preocupados excepto Kibou a lo que Serena de nuevo busca consultar con él.

-Oye… porque estas tan feliz. Cuando las Saiyajin se han vuelto más fuertes.

-Por qué veré un combate muy interesante. Kale ha controlado esa forma recuperando su razón y como un plus se ha potenciado el Super Saiyajin 2 de Cauliffa, esto hará las cosas más interesantes para Chibiusa y Hotaru.

-Pero tú crees que pueden ganar. Es un combate muy difícil incluso para ellas dos. – expresa Rei.

-No te preocupes y confía en ellas, Rei. – Kibou sonríe.

-Vamos Kale.

-Si.

Las dos Saiyajin arremeten contra las Sailor no obstante cuando Chibiusa se preparaba para recibir a una de ellas, se da cuenta que los ataques iban dirigidos a Hotaru quien logro defenderse de Cauliffa pero no pudo esquivar la patada de Kale. Chibiusa avanza para enfrentarse a Cauliffa no obstante es detenida por Kale peleando ambas al mismo nivel. Hotaru se detiene pero es sorprendida por un topetazo de Cauliffa que la toma desprevenida cayendo al suelo, a pesar de todo logra esquivar una patada de Cauliffa que aún seguía en su ataque.

-Chibiusa… - Hotaru grita preocupada.

Kale logra apartar a Chibiusa por un momento y le dispara a Hotaru una bola de energía, no obstante Cauliffa sigue con el ataque formándose una nube de humo, sin embargo el campo de Hotaru evito los daños.

-muy bien, Kale. Yo me encargare de ese campo.

-si.

-No te distraigas. – Chibiusa le da una patada a Kale.

-Tsk… allí estas. – no obstante su ataque fue esquivado y Chibiusa apareció frente a ella, recibiendo un golpe en el estómago por su parte. –Guahhh… - ella se recupera y trata de darle un puñetazo a Chibiusa pero esta la aleja.

-Anee-san.

Cuando Kale iba a ayudarla, es impedida por una ráfaga de bolas de energía de parte de Hotaru quien logra resistirlas y pasar de Hotaru para golpear a Chibiusa quien Cauliffa le dio un rodillazo que fue detenido.

-Tsk… Chibiusa. – esta le toma con una garra y la estrella contra la montaña. – Tsk… Anee-san te estaba atacando por que no te dejaste golpear.

-Por qué no me gusta ser lastimada. – esquiva un puñetazo de Kale y colocarse detrás de ella para conectar un Spinning back.

-Déjala en paz. – Cauliffa quería darle un topetazo pero Chibiusa desapareció a lo que ella pensó en su técnica. – (uhh donde aparecerás… allí). – al ella aparecer Cauliffa le mando una bola de energía que es rechazada. – Tsk…

-rayos no sirvió. – Chibiusa se coloca al lado de Hotaru.

-Chibiusa… no podemos separarnos de nuevo.

-tienes razón. Pero como las derrotaremos. Kale se ha fortalecido mucho, tendre que llegar al estado Eternal si queremos terminar esto rápido.

-Espera. No hay necesidad de eso. Tendremos que sacar a una de ellas. Si queremos ganar tendremos que sacar al menos a la más débil de las dos.

-pero como lo hacemos. Si nos concentramos en una. La otra vendrá a ayudarla.

-creo que es la hora para que hagamos esa técnica doble.

-te refieres a esa técnica. Está bien. Ya sé a quién sacaremos primero. – Sonríe Chibiusa.

-ya terminaron de hablar. La pelea aun continua. – Cauliffa con sus manos en su cadera se muestra animada.

-Ya verán que Anee-san y yo las venceremos. Seremos las que ganaran este torneo. – Kale le sigue con su afirmación al entusiasmo de su mentora.

-No. Chibiusa y yo ganaremos este torneo. – Hotaru afirma con una sonrisa.

-Y nos verán desde la banca. Ya lo verán. – Chibiusa toma la mano de Hotaru.

-que van a hacer Chibiusa y Hotaru. – pregunta Serena confusa al no verlas con su posición de pelea.

-pronto lo sabrás. –Kibou se muestra expectante.

El ki de Chibiusa y Hotaru aumenta para luego ambas iluminarse de morado y rosa para combinarse en un color fucsia.

-Tranquila como el cielo. – Chibiusa afirma.

-Más veloz que el relámpago. – Hotaru observa decidida.

-Schukuchi Starlight. Doble. – ambas gritan el nombre de la técnica.

Al iluminarse forman una luz cegadora fucsia escuchándose varios estruendos, ambas se ponen detrás de Kale, esta voltea a verlas.

-No sentí nada. – Kale sonríe.

-No creo que Cauliffa-san diga lo mismo. – sonríe Chibiusa.

Ante la afirmación de Chibiusa, Cauliffa cae al suelo sin posibilidades de moverse.

-¡Anee-san!

-Wooo… como lo hicieron. – se pregunta el Zeno del futuro.

-Usemos el God-Pad. – este presiona el God Pad y se observa que Chibiusa y Hotaru golpearon juntas con varios golpes a Cauliffa, finalizando con un doble codazo en el estómago.

-Sugoi… paso tan rápido, que no lo pude ver. – El Zeno del futuro se emociona.

-que genial y todo eso paso en un instante. Son muy rápidas. – Zeno afirma con emoción.

Champa no obstante estaba con la boca abierta.

-aghh ¿cómo fue posible que atacaran a esa velocidad?

-Uhh tal parece que las Sailor Scouts. Trabajan muy bien en equipo y desvirtuaron el trabajo de Kale y Cauliffa con derrotar a esta última. – Vados concluye con un poco de preocupación.

-entonces…. No queda otra opción. – Champa se muestra serio.

En el banco del universo 7, Serena estaba emocionada jamás había visto esa técnica.

-Sugoi…. no pude siquiera verlas. Pero porque solo atacaron a esa chica. – Serena aunque emocionada dudada por la estrategia de Chibiusa y Hotaru. – No era mejor atacarlas a ambas.

-Por qué era lo mejor. – sonríe Kibou. – derrotaron a Cauliffa que era la más débil, por lo que utilizaron menos de la requerida si atacaban por separado y con eso desvirtuaron el trabajo de equipo. Este fue un duro golpe para Kale.

-Anee-san…. lo siento. – Kale con pesar observa a su mentora derrotada.

-kihhh... – Cauliffa trata de levantarse pero cae al suelo. – que patética. Ni siquiera pude verlo, mucho menos aguantarlo.

-Anee-san… huya…

-Kale. Tú y yo dijimos que seriamos las más fuertes del universo verdad. Entonces es hora de sacarlos.

-Te refieres a eso. – sonríe ante la confianza de su hermana.

Chibiusa y Hotaru apuntaban ambas hacia Kale y Cauliffa, mientras que Kale sacaba algo de su bolsillo al igual que Cauliffa.

-Nosotras hemos ganado esta batalla. – Afirma Hotaru.

-Es hora de que salgan de la pista. – sentencia Chibiusa.

-Dulce ataque de Corazón de amatista. – Chibiusa y Hotaru mandan un corazón gigantesco de energía hacia Kale y Cauliffa.

-Muy bien… las derrotaron. – sentencia Heles.

No obstante en el camino, se ilumina de verde a lo que el corazón se dispersa. Ante este hecho los del universo 2 estaban anonadados a lo que Kibou se muestra molesto.

-Tsk… lo hicieron.

-Jeje jeje… Jajajajaja. ¡Aquí viene!

Ante la sentencia de Champa se forma una ventisca en su camino que sorprenden a Chibiusa y Hotaru para luego una silueta femenina situarse en lo alto de la montaña y mirar a sus adversarias.

-no puede ser…. Ustedes dos. – Hotaru se muestra impresionada.

-se fusionaron. – Chibiusa da una conclusión anonadada.

-derrotaron a Kale y Cauliffa pero no podrán contra Kefura. – afirma la fusión confiada en su victoria.

-Si... allí está la fusión potara. Al fin llego.

-Guahhh... – Fu bosteza. – tal vez usar los potara esté prohibido.

-Eso no importa. Muy bien, vamos a derrotarlas. – Champa afirma emocionado.

-Sera posible que eso funcione. – Hit se muestra preocupado.

-La fusión potara no solo es la suma de su ki si no que ese poder se multiplica por 10 veces.

-Allí lo ven. Es la última alternativa y el as bajo la manga de mi universo. Universo 2, tal vez tengan más pero en poder los superamos. – Champa muestra su carta final con entusiasmo.

-Jeje. Me pregunto cuanto llegare con este poder. – Kefura suspira y con una sonrisa dirige su objetivo hacia Chibiusa y Hotaru. – piensen rápido.

Kale usa su velocidad para ponerse detrás de Hotaru y Chibiusa siendo esta ultima la única que pudo seguirla, pero ambas igual de sorprendidas.

-oigan aquí estoy. – Sonríe Kefura.

Chibiusa y Hotaru la atacan con una bola de energía pero esta las repele.

-no les servirá. Jahhh… - ella aprovecha su velocidad para golpearlas a ambas extendiendo sus brazos.

-rayos…. No es justo. – Hotaru reniega en el suelo por el golpe recibido.

-Jamás pensé que se fusionarían. Crei que está prohibido, pero veo que no es así. – Chibiusa cuestiona la acción de las Saiyajin del universo.

Cuando Chibiusa y Hotaru estaban a punto de ganarles, Kale y Cauliffa deciden usar la fusión a pesar de que estaba prohibida. ¿Qué será lo que les depara a las Sailor al enfrentar a la fusión Saiyajin de las más fuertes del universo 6?


	60. Capitulo 59 La debilidad del Starlight

Capítulo 17. Chibiusa vs Kefura. La debilidad del Starlight.

La fusión más fuerte del universo 6 ha surgido. Su nombre es Kefura quien con su gran poder ha sorprendido a las Sailor Scouts. No obstante Luna y Heles al ver que esta acción está prohibida deciden reclamar.

-Ey… un momento. Es trampa. Usaron un objeto para tener más poder e incluso recuperarse. – Luna reclama a los Zeno-sama.

-Es verdad. Los pendientes potara recuperaron su energía y las hicieron más fuertes. No es eso ilegal. – Pregunta Heles.

-Kihhh…. Rayos… déjalo pasar. Por favor. Déjalo pasar. – Champa reza juntando sus manos.

Aunque el Zeno-sama del futuro estaba reflexionando, el Zeno del presente se ve un poco decepcionado.

-Ehh…. No es válido.

-Es verdad. – Zeno-sama del futuro con el God-Pad accede a la función de las reglas del torneo. – no se permite usar objetos para aumentar el poder y medicinas.

-Ehh… pero Kefura es genial. Además ella es muy fuerte.

-Uhh… no lo sé. – Zeno-sama del futuro sigue pensándolo.

-Daishinkan-sama que los arcillos sean válidos.

-Uhh si el Zeno-sama del futuro lo aprueba también.

-hagámoslo sí. Por favor.

-Ehh…. Uhh pero entonces que los demás puedan usarlos. – Zeno-sama del futuro accede un poco desconcertado.

-Está bien. Fusiones permitidas. – Zeno-sama del presente con energía celebra.

-Un momento…. Eso no es justo. – Luna le reclama a Zeno-sama.

-Que dijiste. – El Zeno-sama del presente la mira con enojo. –Si no cierras la boca te desapareceré.

-es… - Luna es callada la boca por Heles antes de que reclamara de nuevo.

-Jajaja. Discúlpela Zeno-sama. Ella está de acuerdo con las nuevas reglas. Jajajajaja. – Heles ríe nerviosamente.

-Entonces como nueva regla se admiten los pendientes Potara. – Daishinkan afirma la nueva regla.

-Jahh… estamos a salvo. – suspira Champa

-Tuvimos suerte. – suspira Fu.

Serena se ve molesta con esto, pero entonces se le ocurre una brillante idea.

-Oigan. No podemos usar los pendientes para fusionar a las chicas.

-Es verdad. Es una buena idea Seré… - Rei se cubre la boca. – no puedo creerlo, tal vez sea nuestro fin. Serena tuvo una buena idea. – ella declara con terror en su corazón.

-Qué mala eres Rei. – Serena hace pucheros.

-Es una excelente idea. Peru, pásame los pendientes potara. Fusionaremos a Chibiusa y Hotaru.

-Si. Claro. – Antes de que Peru iba a quitárselos, este se detiene al escuchar a Kibou.

-Esa es una pésima idea. – Kibou refuta a todos.

-Por qué dices eso. – pregunta Heles.

-Por el simple hecho de que corremos el riesgo de perder a dos al mismo tiempo. Además lo más óptimo sería fusionar a Haruka y Michiru. Hotaru y Chibiusa no se acoplarían lo suficiente y eso impediría que usen el Starlight.

Todos se ven sorprendidos con la respuesta de Kibou a lo que Rei sonríe aliviada.

-Al menos vamos a sobrevivir. Fue una mala idea de Serena después de todo.

-Rei…. Tu siempre subestimándome. Si soy la Reina y la Líder.

-Ahora la líder es Mina. Serena Tonta.

Mientras Serena y Rei peleaban en el banco del universo 2. El universo 7 no obstante Bills al ver esto, le quita los pendientes potara a Shin.

-muy bien. Con esto podemos fusionar a Goku y Vegeta y que eliminen a Jiren.

-Eso es una tontería señor Bills. – Whis suspira. – Aunque no quiero darle la razón. El bastardo de Black lo dijo perderíamos dos miembros de inmediato, además puede que los pendientes ahora no sean muy útiles en el nivel de Goku y Vegeta.

-pero 3 minutos bastara para derrotar a Jiren. – Sonríe Shin.

-Aun así, ellos pueden usar más energía y el tiempo disminuir. – suspira el Anciano Kaioshin.

-Jahh entonces los usaremos como último recurso. – Bills aun sostiene los pendientes potara.

Los universo no se ven preocupados por la adición a la nueva regla. Pero al levantarse Hotaru y escuchar a Zeno-sama se ve molesta.

-No puede ser. Favorecieron a ese universo. – Ella mira con enojo a Daishinkan. –Ese estúpido no sabe dar reglas, es como si todo… - en ese momento es detenida por la mano de Chibiusa.

-Está bien. Hotaru. Dejémoslo así.

-Pero Chibiusa… están haciendo trampa.

-Lo sé. Pero si no fuera así. El universo 6 desaparecerá antes de tiempo. Nuestro deseo es salvar a los universos. Además no estamos seguros si las esferas podrán cumplir cualquier deseo o si ellos lo permitirán.

-eres muy amable Chibiusa… - Hotaru se sorprende al escuchar el punto de vista de Chibiusa.

-Jejeje. Muy bien. La verdad estaba un poco acojonada de que me eliminaran del torneo. Pero puedo pelear sin ninguna preocupación. – Kefura sonríe presumidamente. – ustedes ni siquiera peleando juntas podrán derrotarme. ¡Ha!

Kefura aumenta su ki para crear vórtices de energía, Hotaru quien se mantiene en pie se muestra sorprendida.

-No puedo calcular su poder… no entiendo cómo es posible tanto poder. Acaso es igual de fuerte que Zamasu. Si es así. No tengo más opción que hacer el gris…

-Espera Hotaru. Ellas vinieron por mí. – Chibiusa se adelanta y observa a Kefura. – Tienes razón. Eres muy fuerte y creo que si peleamos las dos en estas condiciones no podemos vencerte.

-Con que te diste cuenta. Entonces es hora de que me reveles el secreto del Starlight.

-sabes que no puedo hacer eso. Lo que hare es mostrártelo. –Chibiusa observa a Kefura y vuelve a su estado normal para tomar un largo respiro, preparándose para la batalla no obstante...

"Todo pasa tan rápido cuando realizo esta técnica, pero puedo ver a esa persona con su traje negro. No sé quién es la persona que veo dentro de mí y por qué decidió ahora salir. Black-sama me dijo que es mi sombra pero no he hablado con ella y si lo engaño y si resulta ser malvada. Si sigo peleando la despertare y me convertiré en Black Lady como piensa Luna, tengo miedo de que se apodere de mi"

La mano de Chibiusa que temblaba por la incertidumbre es tomada por Hotaru.

-Chibiusa. No importa lo que pase, estoy de tu lado.

-Hotaru…

-Confía en ti misma. Si peleas como lo hiciste esa vez por Pluto, estoy segura que le ganaras.

-gracias Hotaru. – ella le mira con una sonrisa tierna. – Por favor aléjate de esta pelea, no quiero que resultes herida por mi culpa.

-Está bien. Chibiusa. – Hotaru se marcha lo suficiente lejos como para vigilar a Chibiusa sin interferir en su combate.

-Ey cuando vas a mostrar el Starlight.

-Ahora.

Chibiusa con una sonrisa confiada se concentra para aparecer un tornado de color rojo. Las chicas detienen sus combates al ver el fenómeno propiciado por Chibiusa, mientras que los demás universos observan como el tornado aumenta su intensidad.

-que es ese ki tan gigantesco ni siquiera puedo calcular su poder. – afirma Vegeta convertido en Super Saiyajin Blue.

-Que no lo sabes. – Lita le pregunta al príncipe de los Saiyajin para sonreír. – ese es el poder del Starlight. Es la técnica suprema de Black-sama y que Chibiusa heredo.

-Mientes. Esa técnica es color verde, eso se parece más al Kaioken pero es una técnica inútil. – Vegeta sonríe presumidamente.

-Acaso estas escapando de la realidad. Tu amigo ni siquiera en Blue Kaioken pudo hacerle algo a Jiren en cambio Chibiusa si pudo dañarlo. Además nuestro maestro sabe que el Kaioken es una técnica inferior y desgasta el cuerpo. El jamás nos permitirá hacer una técnica tan mala. – sonríe Lita.

-Ya veo, entonces seré yo quien la derrote. – Vegeta deseaba irse pero es detenido por Lita.

-a dónde vas. Primero tienes que vencerme antes de siquiera tener oportunidad con Chibiusa.

-Entonces continuemos Jirafa. – Vegeta aumenta su ki.

-Ya verás que caerás enano iluso. –Lita aumenta su ki en su estado Eternal para desafiar a Vegeta.

En el campo de Batalla Chibiusa dispersa el tornado con su mano como si no pasara nada, mostrando los mismos rasgos de su pelea anterior con Jiren no obstante ella toma una guardia cruzada, sorprendiendo a todos.

-Sugoi… ese ki que sentí es inmenso. Me pregunto que harás con esa postura, teniendo ese poder tan alto. – Sonríe Kefura aun confiada en su poder a pesar de ver a Chibiusa con el Starlight.

Goku quien observaba la pelea un poco de cerca, se ve impresionado.

-Ese ki… es gigantesco…. Pero por que toma esa postura defensiva. (No sé cuál es el secreto de ese poder pero cuando me recupere te derrotare Chibiusa y luego le seguirás tu Black).

En el banco del universo 2. Serena se anima al ver que Chibiusa ha aumentado su poder.

-Sugoi… Si Chibiusa tiene casi el mismo poder que Black-sama. Significa que puede ganarle a Kefura fácilmente.

-uhh… algo raro pasa. – Kibou coloca su mano en su barbilla mientras reflexiona.

-Algo raro. No crees que Chibiusa lo logro esta vez. – Rei se muestra confundida ante la reacción de Kibou.

-Sí, pero…. esa postura no la entiendo. Se supone que debería de atacarla no defenderse.

Kefura sonríe al ver que Chibiusa peleara por fin con el Starlight.

-Jajaja. Así que ese es el Starlight. Es un poder genial, vamos a probarlo. Jahh…

Kefura se lanza con gran velocidad y con un fuerte puñetazo le da en el rostro a Chibiusa quien movió su cuello exageradamente.

-Ehh… (Que extraño). Jahh… - Kefura empieza a dar varios puñetazos al rostro consiguiendo el mismo resultado anterior.

-esto es malo. Chibiusa está recibiendo daño. – Artemis se muestra preocupado.

-esa técnica la ha debilitado mucho. – Afirma Luna.

-Jajaja. Eso es Kefura…. Sigue golpeándola. – Champa se ve feliz al ver que su guerrera lleva la ventaja.

-Jahhh… - Kefura se emociona y trata de darle un puñetazo pero este es bloqueado por la guardia de Chibiusa. – romperé esa guardia fácilmente. Jahh… - ella empieza a golpearla rápidamente intentando romper la guardia de pelea de Chibiusa.

-Esto está mal. Chibiusa está siendo lastimada. –Serena se ve preocupada. – No puedo creer que Kefura sea tan fuerte.

-Observa. Observa detenidamente esta pelea, Serena. No le quites los ojos de vista y te darás cuenta de algo que podría servirte. – Kibou trata de tranquilizar a Serena.

-Jahh… - Kefura conecta un puñetazo y retrocede para ver que no pudo hacerle daño. – Ehh no pude hacerte daño. Entonces tendre que darlo todo. ¡Ha!. – ella aumenta su ki con gran intensidad cambiando su aura a verde, levantando grandes cantidades de polvo, al terminar se halla convertida en Super Saiyajin Legendario. –Muy bien. Empecemos Chibiusa.

Kefura aumenta su velocidad para darle un puñetazo en la guardia, Chibiusa esta vez responde con un puñetazo que Kefura detiene para luego ambas intercambiarse golpes entre sí, sin que ninguna de ellas conecte en su adversario. En el universo 6 se observa la batalla con interés confiados en su victoria.

-jeje jeje. Muy bien. Kefura. Derrota a Chibiusa y su Starlight. – Champa anima a su guerrera.

-tenemos suerte de que Kefura tenga un ki tan colosal. – comenta Vados.

-tienes razón. Ahora que se ha transformado en Super Saiyajin es indetenible. – Añade Champa.

Aunque en el universo 2. Kibou observa el rostro de Chibiusa con gran detenimiento, cuando Kefura detiene un golpe de ella y le da un puñetazo en el rostro que la aleja. Chibiusa arremete contra ella, Kefura desea conectar un puñetazo pero es esquivado por Chibiusa.

-que…

-espera… aun no…- Chibiusa se detiene antes de conectar un golpe al hígado.

Kefura al ver el golpe, ella le toma de la mano para luego lanzarla lejos con una patada a la mejilla que la hace rodar hasta unas rocas que se derrumban sobre ella.

-Tsk… tiene dudas. – Kibou se muestra preocupado.

Kefura arremete contra Chibiusa con fuertes puñetazos que Chibiusa solo puede defenderse, ante la superioridad de Kefura los gatos se ven asustados.

-Chibiusa. Tienes que atacarla. – Artemis afirma preocupado por la situación.

-Tienes que atacar o perderás Chibiusa. – Luna le anima a atacar.

-Pequeña dama no te rindas. Yo sé que ese no es todo tu poder. – Diana anima a su amiga a seguir en la batalla.

-alguno de ustedes le dijo algo a Chibiusa. – Kibou observa irritado a los gatos.

-que... dices. – Artemis se muestra confuso.

-Que quieres decir Black. – Luna se muestra enfadada.

-Ella no era tan insegura con el Starlight. – Kibou se muestra molesto. – Pensé que lo de Jiren era una excepción pero es como si lo evitara hacer y no tuviera opción que usarlo. Tiene miedo y por eso no muestra el poder de antes.

-¿Tiene miedo? – Serena pregunta.

-Por supuesto que tiene miedo. Ella jamás pelearía de esa forma tan patética. No es cierto Rei.

-Él tiene razón, Chibiusa nunca es insegura al atacar. Pero que tiene que ver el miedo con Starlight. – Cuestiona Rei.

-Para un guerrero el Starlight es como una herramienta o un arma. Puedes tener la mejor técnica del mundo pero si no sabes cómo usarla o no confías en ti mismo para hacerla serás derrotado fácilmente por cualquiera. – Kibou se encuentra molesto. –Pensé que quería conocer a su rival pero defenderse de esa manera y atacar evitando herirla es una pésima idea.

Champa al escuchar esto se emociona y anima a Kefura.

-Muy bien. Kefura. Derrótala de una buena vez. Ella no puede usar el Starlight a su voluntad.

-Uhh quien lo diría que la debilidad seria ella misma. – Vados reflexiona sobre los alcances del Starlight. – es una técnica muy poderosa pero al parecer depende mucho del usuario y tiene muchas restricciones.

Chibiusa se detiene y toma un pequeño respiro no obstante…

-(pequeña dama… confía en ti misma. Confía en nosotras).

-Que fue eso. – Chibiusa coloca su mano en el pecho, no obstante por su distracción no pudo esquivar el golpe de Kefura que la manda al suelo.

-Jahh… que decepción. – Kefura coloca sus manos en sus caderas y manera prepotente se dirige a Chibiusa. – No es la gran cosa después de todo. O tal vez yo sea tan fuerte que ni siquiera el Starlight es capaz de superarme. – Sonríe emocionada Kefura.

Chibiusa intenta levantarse y al hacerlo enfrente de ella observa a una mujer con vestido blanco y coletas rosa tan largas que llegaban a sus muslos para entregarle una rosa rosa.

-tu quien eres.

-Soy tu sombra o Doppelganger. – La mujer le sonríe con una sonrisa llena de ternura. –puedes llamarme Lady Rose.

A pesar de usar el nivel uno del Starlight, Chibiusa estaba a punto de perder contra Kefura. No obstante Lady Rose aparece ante ella. ¿Qué es lo que querrá? ¿Sera posible que Chibiusa logre derrotar a Kefura?


	61. Capitulo 60 Starlight Nv 2 Simulacion

Capítulo 18. Chibiusa vs Kefura. Starlight Nivel 2. Simulación.

Chibiusa se encuentra frente a frente con Lady Rose, que es lo que planea la mujer que solo Chibiusa puede ver.

-¿Lady Rose? – Chibiusa pregunta con sorpresa. -¿Y qué hace la sombra o Doppelganger?

-Soy tu sombra, soy lo que tratas de esconder de todos. Lo que reprimes para que todos te quieran. Soy ese abismo que no quieres ver, que temes confrontar para evitar verte a ti misma.

-entonces no eres malvada. Ni te apoderaras de mí.

-no te reprimas, no nos reprimas por el bien de los demás. Cuando la luz brilla inconscientemente otras luces se encienden y se unen a ti. Confía en ti. Pequeña dama.

Chibiusa se sacude la cabeza para observar de nuevo a Kefura quien presume de su poder. Ella se levanta y observa a Kefura.

-Es inútil que te levantes. Esto se acabó.

Chibiusa baja la cabeza y empieza a recordar.

Flashback.

Chibiusa siendo aún una niña y Kibou antes como Black, tenían su entrenamiento mientras que Lita observaba con interés.

-Recuerda Chibiusa. El Starlight depende ti. Si no tienes confianza en ti misma y en tus habilidades la técnica pierde poder.

-Si Black-sama.

-algo más. Esta técnica tiene un propósito, no se hizo con el fin de hacerte más fuerte y tener poder absoluto. Se hizo para que te conozcas y contestes una pregunta.

-Cual Black-sama.

-¿Cuál es el mundo que piensas crear?

-¿El mundo que pienso crear? Pues yo… no lo sé.

-otra más. ¿Cuál es el propósito que regirá tu existencia? Dos preguntas Chibiusa. Si las contestas estarás cerca a lo que los mismos dioses, ángeles envidian y buscan eliminar.

-a que Black-sama.

-Al mortal superior.

End Flashback.

"Ella tiene razón. Si no confió en mi misma, perderé mi sentido. Olvide porque Kibou me enseño su técnica para conocerme y saber quién soy yo o puedo ser. Aun no sé qué mundo quiero crear pero por ahora deseo que todos los universos estén a salvo"

-Es tu final. – Ella estaba a punto de lanzar su energía pero…. ¿Qué? – de improviso siente una gran presión que trata de hacerla retroceder y ella lo resiste. - kihhh… que es esto.

Chibiusa abre sus ojos para sus pupilas ser más rojas aunque no hay un cambio físico perceptible, se siente una gran presión en la arena de combate. En el universo 2 Serena se ve impactada al sentir el ki tremendo de Chibiusa. Kibou al sentir este cambio sonríe aliviado.

-jejeje. Jajajajaja…. Me tenías preocupado pero al menos te hicieron reaccionar Chibiusa. – Kibou sonríe expectante.

-Ehh… que sucede. Porque estas sonriendo. – Pregunta Luna. – ella no ha cambiado en nada.

-No Luna. – Serena niega la afirmación de su gata. – Chibiusa… Chibiusa…. Ha cambiado. Su ki… ahora no lo puedo calcular.

Kefura estaba emocionada por la presión tan abrumadora y el ki que sintió hace unos momentos.

-Uhh... Tu ki es increíble, por un momento me empujo. Pero no has cambiado en nada. Acaso es otra técnica.

-No. Es el nivel 2 del Starlight. Simulación.

-Que… tiene un nivel más alto. Jejeje. Pero no eres la única que puede hacerse más fuerte. Ahora es mi turno. ¡Ha!

Kefura aumenta su ki al máximo creando un tornado verde con rayos de electricidad recubriéndolo, mostrando una gran presión que choca contra la presión invisible de Chibiusa creando un fuerte estruendo y una onda de presión que obliga a cubrirse los oídos a los que se encontraban cerca.

-Kihhh que es esto. – Vegeta se cubre sus oídos.

-Es esa chica fusionada y Chibiusa. – Lita se cubre sus oídos con una sonrisa. – No crei que habían personas tan fuertes en el torneo. – sonríe.

-Jahh… eso no es nada. – Vegeta sigue cubriéndose sus oídos molesto. – Además estas peleando con el más fuerte de todos los universos. – se señala así mismo. – El gran Vegeta.

-Ohh de verdad. – sonríe Lita. –Yo pensaba que peleaba con el número 2 del universo 7.

-Tsk. – este sonríe un poco malhumorado. – No tientes a tu suerte jirafa. Tus eres la numero 2 del universo más débil.

-Eso lo veremos. – Lita arremete contra Vegeta para chocar puñetazos entre sí.

-Allí esta… Kefura se ha vuelto más fuerte. – Zeno del futuro estaba contento.

-Chibiusa sigue teniendo el mismo poder. – se ve un poco preocupado al creer que Chibiusa tiene más posibilidades de perder. – Daishinkan quien va a ganar.

Los Zenos observaban a Daishinkan muy callado, que ignoraba sus preguntas.

-Daishinkan-sama!

-Ehh sí. Lo siento. Es solo que estaba analizando quien ganaría.

-y quien ganara.

-Si se lo dijera se molestaría conmigo. Es mucho más emocionante si lo ve con sus propios ojos.

El poder de Kefura se incrementaba a cada segundo, no obstante el poder de Chibiusa buscaba estar al mismo nivel de Kefura regulando el poder.

-Aquí esta…. Me alegra haber nacido Saiyajin. No importa que tan fuerte te hagas, yo te alcanzare y luego te superare.

Las ondas se han detenido, los dioses estaban expectantes por terminarse la lucha no obstante uno de ellos estaba interesado por lo que haría Jiren.

-Uhh… Chibiusa-san ha incrementado su poder. Me pregunto cómo lo tomara Jiren.

Jiren seguía meditando siendo protegido por su muro de ki por las ondas que anteriormente fueron provocadas por Kefura y Chibiusa. En el campo de batalla Kefura saca una bola de energía con un gran flujo de energía.

-Jajajajaja… ciento que si arrojo este poder. Destruiría un universo entero. No piensas aumentar aún más tu poder.

-Esto es malo. Ese flujo de poder es inmenso. – Advierte Rei.

-Si lo recibe no la contara. Chibiusa... ten cuidado. – Serena se muestra preocupada.

Cerca de la montaña Hotaru observaba la batalla, una presencia indeseable se le acerca a lo que ella toma una guardia.

-Freezer. – Hotaru revela la identidad del intruso. – No interferirás en su pelea.

-Espera… no vine a pelear. Yo solo quiero ver como se masacran entre Saiyajin y Sailor Scouts.

-Si te atreves a dañar a la pequeña dama. Te destruiré. – Hotaru le mira con desafío.

-juhh…. Así que piensas que puedes destruirme a pesar de que es ilegal. No obstante no estoy interesado en pelear contigo. Así que buscare otro lugar. – Freezer desaparece.

-ese sujeto sabe la teletransportacion. – Hotaru se muestra preocupada pero dirige su mirada a la pelea.

-No piensas aumentar más tu poder.

-Esto será suficiente para ti. – Chibiusa sube a una montaña para luego hacer su guardia de pelea. – Ven Kefura-san.

-entonces… desaparece junto con la pista.

Kefura arremete hacia Chibiusa no obstante ella con la teletransportacion sin usar la pose desvía el ataque con su mano hacia Freezer.

-que… - Freezer alcanza a esquivar el ataque por los pelos. –aghh…. Eso estuvo cerca.

El ataque sigue su curso y estallar lejos de la plataforma, sin embargo Chibiusa no solo desvió su ataque, también le dio una patada zancadilla que la hace tropezar y con una patada la manda lejos destrozando una montaña siendo enterrada en sus escombros.

-Jahh… - Kefura sale de los escombros con su ki y luego mira a Chibiusa quien bajo. – (no puede verla). Oee eres una tramposa, no me dijiste que me atacarías.

-Lo siento. – Chibiusa da una sonrisa traviesa pero mucho más adulta mostrando una presión aún mayor.

Jiren al notar el ki de Chibiusa se levanta y se une a Dyspo y Toppo.

-Jiren…. que estás haciendo.

-Te interesa esa chica.

-Ohh... Jiren se ha movido y observa el combate de Kefura y Chibiusa. Sera interesante después de todo.

-Jahh… piensas que puedes detenerme. Ya verás. Jahh…

Kefura se lanza hacia Chibiusa no obstante ella bloquea todos sus ataques fácilmente, Kefura aumenta aún más su velocidad pero Chibiusa logra predecirlos fácilmente sin necesidad de moverse de su lugar, aunque Kefura buscaba sorprenderla por detrás con una patada, Chibiusa logra detenerla con un spinning back, incluso cuando usa su velocidad para rodearla y arrojarle bolas de energía. Chibiusa fácilmente dando tres simples pasos logra repelerlas todas.

-Tsk… no te burles.

Kefura aumenta su velocidad para darle una patada el rostro no obstante es detenida y arrojada lejos. Kefura se impulsa para darle un puñetazo pero es detenido.

-Kihhh… que estás haciendo.

-Oye… parece que no has aprendido.

-a que te refieres.

-Debes mejorar tu defensa y no mostrar aberturas. – Chibiusa le señala con la mirada que ya tenía preparado un puñetazo en el torso justo en el instante que bloqueo el golpe de Kefura.

-Como…. Tramposa.

Kefura le manda una bola de energía al rostro que es esquivada con un simple movimiento de cuello de Chibiusa, no obstante Kefura retrocede para mandarle varias formándose una explosión de humo.

-¡Chibiusa! – Serena grita preocupada.

-no te preocupes. Ella está bien. – Kibou busca tranquilizar a Serena.

No obstante Kefura seguía atacándola con bolas de energía, a lo que Champa impulsa a su guerrera a terminar el combate.

-Kefura… sigue atacándola. No pares.

-¡Kefura!... ¡Que estás haciendo! ¡Sácala de la arena ahora mismo!

-aghh que le paso a ese sujeto. – Exclama Heles.

-No te preocupes es su verdadera personalidad. – Champa le señala a su homónima del universo 2.

-¡Wau! – Este alza sus brazos en síntoma de desesperación.

-eso me asusto. Pensé que le dio un ataque. – Serena suspira aliviada.

Chibiusa sale de la cortina de humo y acerca a Kefura quien trata de responderle con una patada pero es esquivada fácilmente, Kefura de nuevo trata de dar varios puñetazos pero Chibiusa los esquiva como si ella supiera cuando va a atacar Kefura.

-No puede ser…. Kefura. Que estas esperando atácala. Porque eres más lenta.

-Uhh…. Tal parece que el Starlight es una técnica aterradora.

-Que dices.

-No es como si Kefura fuera más lenta. Chibiusa es quien la hace lenta.

-No lo entiendo.

-Es como si ella supiera cuando Kefura va a atacar, desde que ella llego al nivel 2. Kefura no podido conectar un solo golpe.

-¡Que! – Champa se encuentra un poco asustado.

-Bastarda esquiva esto. Crush Cañon. – Ella lanza una andanada de 100 bolas de energía.

-Starlight Clash Nivel 0. – Chibiusa con su mano manda una onda de presión de ki que dispersa las 100 bolas de energía.

-que… imposible.

-Jahh… - Chibiusa aumenta el poder de la onda de presión para mandar a Kefura lejos hasta una montaña.

No obstante en el universo 6. Los guerreros muestran su preocupación incluso los dioses Fu y Champa.

-No puede ser… esto está mal. Está muy mal. – Suspira Fuwa.

-¡Kefura! Si pierdes aun usando los potara. Jamás… Jamás te lo perdonare.

-Cállate. – Kefura aumenta su poder para dispersar las rocas. – Jahhh ya veo. Tienes una defensa increíble pero tu ataque es muy débil. – sonríe presumidamente.

En la grada del universo dos, los gatos Luna y Artemis aún seguían preocupados por la gran resistencia de Kefura y por el tiempo que le está tomando a Chibiusa de derrotarla.

-Tsk…. esta batalla es muy difícil. – Artemis está preocupado por el tiempo que ha pasado.

-Y pensar que ella es tan resistente. Acaso no se cansa con nada. – Luna se ve insegura ante el poder y resistencia de Kefura.

-No es así. Chibiusa está llevando al dragón demasiado lejos. – Kibou afirma contento.

-Ehh a que te refieres con eso. – Serena cuestiona a Kibou.

-es un secreto. – sonríe Kibou.

-Ohh vamos. Dímelo por favor. – Serena trata de zarandearlo. – ¡Dímelo, dímelo!

-Espera que la batalla no ha terminado. –Kibou se suelta de Serena y sigue el combate.

-Piensas derrotarme con esos ataques tan débiles. – Sonríe Kefura. – veamos si puedes detener esto. ¡HA! Super Crush Cañon!

Kefura Lanza una Super onda de energía gigantesca, Serena y los demás se ven preocupados pero…

-Starlight Clash nivel cero. - Chibiusa con su mano anula el ataque de Kefura por completo con su onda de presión de ki.

-Aghh no puede ser…. Lo disperso. Esa tonta…. La disperso.

-juhh… - ella da una pequeña mueca. – no tengo mucho tiempo. Así que te sacara de la pista en este momento.

-Jahh… no tienes el poder para hacerlo.

Kefura se lanza rápidamente hacia Chibiusa para darle un puñetazo no obstante se escucha un fuerte estruendo y es Kefura quien fue golpeada por Chibiusa por un golpe en el estómago.

-Kihhh... – Kefura trato de darle una patada no obstante es detenida. ¿Qué?- Chibiusa le toma de la pierna y la estrella contra el suelo. – Guahhh…. – Kefura escupe sangre por el impacto.

Chibiusa sin perder el tiempo le da una fuerte patada a Kefura traspasando varias montañas, siendo detenida en el filo de la plataforma. Kefura se toma el estómago un poco adolorida, todos estaban con la boca abierta al ver que lo fácil que fue provocar tanto daño con tan pocos golpes.

-Sugoi…. no crei que Chibiusa fuera tan fuerte. – Serena se ve impresionada.

-Yo tampoco lo creo y eso que he estado con ella en todo el entrenamiento. – Rei esta asombrada.

-Esa chica ni siquiera ha usado su máxima capacidad no es cierto Black. – Heles mira a Kibou.

-no lo sé. Tal vez si, tal vez no. – Sonríe Kibou ante una Heles desconcertada.

Kefura se levanta y se toma su estómago mientras crujen sus dientes en señal de frustración.

-(no puede ser…. Pensé que sus golpes eran ligeros pero…. ella se estaba conteniendo). – ella se levanta y sube hasta una montaña. – Chibiusa… no… Sailor Moon. Si eres tú lo apostare todo contra ti. ¡HA!. – Kefura aumenta su energía al máximo hasta que su aura se vuelve Escarlata. – Veamos si puedes escapar de esto.

-Sugoi…. que está haciendo ella. – Champa se ve sorprendido.

-Es su técnica final. Este será el último movimiento.

Kefura manda varios rayos por todo el campo a lo que Chibiusa reúne energía de sus manos.

-Desaparece. – Kefura le manda el primer rayo a lo que Chibiusa lo esquiva con solo agacharse. – ¿Qué? Acaso te burlas de mí. – Ella lanza el segundo por debajo pero Chibiusa lo esquiva saltando. – Kihhh a ver si esquivas varios.

Kefura manda varios rayos láseres hacia Chibiusa siendo esquivados por Chibiusa como si ella supiera donde iban a caer. Kefura manda cuatro al mismo tiempo, no obstante con una voltereta en el aire Chibiusa lo esquiva aunque uno de ellos alcanza a rozarle el cabello y otro se acerca peligrosamente a su piel.

-Si esos rayos la alcanzan ni siquiera Chibiusa la contara. – Rei advierte alarmada.

-(tendre que esquivar con cuidado). – Chibiusa esquiva una bola de energía que casi le da en el rostro.

-No podrás esquivar por siempre…. Sailor Moon. Jahh. – ella manda varias bolas de energía pero estas son esquivadas.

No obstante en lugar de avanzar ella retrocede, Kefura al notar esto se emociona.

-Jahhh tienes miedo de mi técnica pero no te dejare escapar. – Kefura lanza tres rayos que cortan una montaña intentando detener a Chibiusa pero sin éxito.

Chibiusa lanza una bola de energía hacia Kefura pero está en lugar de chocar contra ella cambia de dirección colocándose encima de ella.

-Jahhh… estúpida ni siquiera apuntaste bien. Toma.

Kefura de nuevo lanza sus ataques hacia Chibiusa no obstante al saltar ella coloca sus manos al lado de su frente.

-Taioken! – este deslumbra a Kefura quien trata de cerrar los ojos.

-Maldita…. Eso no te funcionara.

No obstante el resplandor es aún mayor gracias a la bola de energía que aumenta el poder de la técnica, creando una gran luz, Kefura enfadada manda rayos y bolas de energía por todas las direcciones. No obstante al Kefura intentar recuperar su vista toma un respiro siendo el momento propicio para que Chibiusa atacara.

-lo sabía…. Veremos si puedes esquivar desde cerca. ¡Ha! – ella impregna su puño de ki.

No obstante se escucha un fuerte estruendo la luz se disipa, los dioses incluso Zeno-sama estaban con la boca abierta al ver a Kefura quien recibe un codazo un poco más abajo del centro de su abdomen.

-Wooohhh… Sugoi…. Chibiusa es muy fuerte y ágil. – Se muestra feliz el Zeno del futuro.

-Sugoi… la derroto de un solo golpe. – Añade el Zeno-sama del presente.

Kefura trato de darle un puñetazo que Chibiusa recibe pero no tenía la suficiente fuerza para hacerle daño. Kefura cae al suelo esto sorprende a los dioses del universo 6.

-Kefura… levántate. – Champa se muestra nervioso. – Si sales de la pista nunca te lo perdonare.

-¡Kefura! ¡No te rindas! – Fuwa desespera impulsa a su guerrera.

-No te rindas Kefura.

Al escuchar la voz que impulsaba a Kefura, Champa, Fu y los demás estaban impresionados de ver que Chibiusa la apoyaba. Aunque Serena, Rei y Kibou no estaban sorprendidos.

-Que…. Por qué. – Kefura estaba sorprendida por ser animada por su adversaria.

-No tiene que terminar así. – Chibiusa sonríe. – acaso no quieres pelear contra los más fuertes.

-No… No quiero tu compasión. – Kefura se enfada.

-entonces pelearemos en otra ocasión. – Chibiusa le da la espalda.

-Kihhh…. Eres una tonta… - Kefura trata de levantarse para luego tomar una postura de pelea. – Aun puedo pelear. Sailor Moon.

Chibiusa voltea pero cuando su rival iba a darle un golpe. Los ojos de Kefura se vuelven pesados y estaba a punto de caer, no obstante Chibiusa la sostiene.

-Dahh… tonta. Me venciste…. Sácame de la arena. No quiero tu compasión.

-está bien. Creo que serias una gran Sailor Scout. Nos vemos. – Ella la manda por fuera de la plataforma con una pequeña patada.

Kefura cae de la plataforma con lágrimas en los ojos, siendo transportada a la banca del universo 2.

-Kefura-san… quiero decir. Kale y Cauliffa-san han sido eliminadas.

-Kale y Cauliffa. – Zeno del futuro busca a ambas guerreras y las elimina del torneo.

Al llegar a la banca, Kefura suspira aun adolorida y observa a Chibiusa con una sonrisa para luego usar sus manos y vociferar.

-Chibiusa. No… Sailor Moon. Tuviste suerte pero la próxima vez. Te daré una paliza.

-Si. La próxima vez. Pelearemos. – Chibiusa sonríe pero siente un pequeño dolor de cabeza y da una sonrisa forzada. -(al menos disminuyo el dolor, pero necesitare descansar un poco si quiero seguir peleando). - En ese momento Hotaru abraza a Chibiusa.

-Lo hiciste Chibiusa. La derrotaste. Quiero decir las derrotaste.

-Si… ellas eran muy rudas. Pensé que por un momento no la contaría.

-Pero eres muy fuerte. Apuesto que Pluto estaría orgullosa incluso tu madre. Mira.

Chibiusa observa como Serena la está apoyando haciendo un gran alboroto en el banco.

-Eso es Chibiusa. Eres la mejor. Lo ven universos como les quedo el ojo. Sailor Moon es invencible.

-te dije que haría un alboroto, Hotaru. – ríe al ver que Serena no le importaba estar entre dioses. – Serena Tonta.

No obstante Jiren observaba la escena de lejos, acompañado de Dyspo y Toppo quienes estaban reflexivos sobre el nivel de pelea de Chibiusa.

-Ya veo. Tiene muy buena velocidad. – comenta Dyspo. – esquivo todos los movimientos de esa chica Saiyajin.

-uhh. Creo que ella hace algo más. No obstante con esta pelea. Pulió su estilo de combate y se volverá más y más fuerte Sailor Moon. Pensaba que Son Goku sería un peligro pero en definitiva es ella.

-Juhh… la próxima vez, no contara con la misma suerte. – añade Jiren.

En la banca del universo 2, Serena seguía haciendo alboroto sobre su hija, no obstante Heles al contar de nuevo se muestra aliviada.

-Lo bueno es que aún seguimos ganando y el universo 6, ha perdido su ventaja numérica. Estamos por delante con 8 guerreros, 9 si contamos con Obuni. –Heles sonríe confiada.

En el universo 11 Ramoshi quien observo sorprendido por el poder de Chibiusa, busca preguntar al Kaioshin de su universo.

-De verdad se puede confiar en esas chicas. La chica de cabello rosa es increíblemente fuerte, Obuni no tiene oportunidad contra ella.

-No lo sé…. Supongo que tendremos que esperar a que se cansen y que Obuni actué. – responde con tranquilidad Gowasu. – (Bien hecho Sailor Scouts. Veo que han actuado de manera honorable y su corazón está regido por la justicia. Pensaba que Black había corrompido sus corazones pero no es así o acaso no es al contrario ustedes apaciguaron el corazón que yo no pude tranquilizar).

No obstante Goku chasquea sus dientes y no puede creer lo que vio.

-Tsk…. no puede ser que ella las derrotara tan fácilmente. Ni siquiera ha mostrado todo su poder. Tendre que usar el ultra instinto contra ella y derrotarla.

-Whis. – Bills comenta a su ángel ayudante. – Esa chica es de cuidado no es así.

-Si. – contesta con frustración. –ella ha superado a su dios de la destrucción e incluso temo que puede superar el ultra instinto de Goku.

-No puede ser…. Estas diciendo que esa chica es la más fuerte. – Krillin comenta un poco nervioso. – eso no es verdad. Goku la vencerá, él nunca nos ha decepcionado. Se volverá más fuerte y derrotara a Chibiusa y el universo 2.

-Ojala tu deseo se haga realidad. – Whis le responde a Krillin con preocupación en su corazón.

Chibiusa ha eliminado a Kale y Cauliffa usando el Starlight sorprendiendo a los dioses. Sin embargo Whis anuncia con frustración para su universo que Chibiusa puede superar a Goku. El torneo del poder ha avanzado a 18 minutos.


	62. Capitulo 61 Haruka and Michiru Decision

Capítulo 19. La decisión de Haruka y Michiru.

Chibiusa ha logrado derrotar a Kefura demostrando el poder del Starlight, haciendo que los universos la tomen en cuenta. Peru estaba feliz por el desempeño de la guerrera de su universo mientras atendía a Setsuna este vuelve a su trabajo, observando como el alma vuelve al cuerpo. Setsuna despierta.

-que sucedió. – Ella se levanta pero siente algo encima de su cabeza. – acaso yo morí, pero… como volví a mi cuerpo.

-Eso fue gracias a mí. Devolví tu alma a tu cuerpo, pero has muerto en la batalla.

-entonces… no pude proteger a la pequeña dama. – Setsuna se muestra triste pero es abrazada muy fuerte por Serena. – Princesa….

-Pluto… que bueno. Crei que te perdería. – Serena empieza a lagrimear. – pensé que desaparecerías.

-Estábamos muy preocupadas por ti. – Rei se alegra al verla de nuevo.

-Lo siento. Perdónenme por haber muerto.

-Jahh… creo que no solo tendre que ocuparme de revivir a Serena. – Kibou suspira.

-Black-sama… - Setsuna se sorprende.

-gracias por proteger a Chibiusa. – Kibou le sonríe agradecido a la Sailor del cambio.

-No obstante después del torneo, tendras que volver al otro mundo. – Peru da su afirmación.

-como está la pequeña dama.

-Chibiusa está bien. – Serena señala a Chibiusa y Hotaru quienes estaban en la plataforma.

Setsuna al observar a Chibiusa y Hotaru quienes estaban descansando, ella se levanta para gritarles.

-Chibiusa, Hotaru.

Chibiusa al ver a Setsuna de nuevo de pie se muestra aliviada, pero recuerda la pelea con Jiren y siente remordimiento por no haberla protegido.

-Pluto… Yo… Yo…

-No te preocupes por mí. Pequeña dama. Solo gana el torneo y cumple con tu deseo, nuestro deseo. – sonríe Setsuna. – Yo conozco lo fuerte, valiente y sincera que eres. Demuéstrales a todos que Sailor Moon es invencible.

-Si. – ella se alegra. – lo hare.

-Yo lo dudo.

Una bola de energía iba a chocar contra Chibiusa no obstante el campo de energía de Hotaru, la protege.

-eso estuvo cerca. Gracias Hotaru. – Chibiusa agradece a Hotaru, para luego tomar una guardia de pelea. – Sal de ahí, sé que estás ahí Freezer. Sal para darte tu merecido.

El emperador del mal aparece y da una sonrisa llena de hipocresía a las chicas.

-vaya… así que has sabido donde estaba. Se ve que eres muy fuerte pero estas agotada después de pelear contra ese par de Saiyajin. – Freezer se muestra confiado.

-Aún tengo energías para sacarte de la platafor…. – Antes de terminar la frase, Chibiusa es detenida por la mano de Hotaru.

-Chibiusa. Debes descansar para pelear contra Jiren. Yo me encargare de este sujeto.

-está bien. Hotaru.

-Juhh. – este sonríe para dar un latigazo con su cola al suelo. – De verdad crees que una niña como tú, podrá detener al emperador del mal.

-no me importa cómo te hagas llamar. La justicia siempre triunfara sobre el mal. Por el Super poder de Saturno. – ella se transforma en Super Sailor Saturn. – Soy la Sailor de la destrucción y el renacimiento. Soy Super Sailor Saturn y te derrotare en el nombre de la luna. – señala a Freezer.

-Tsk…. que niña más ridícula. – este aumenta su ki formándose una luz amarilla deslumbrante y transformarse en Golden Freezer. – Este es mi Golden Freezer. Prepárate para sufrir mocosa. - Freezer arremete pero el campo de energía de Saturn lo manda a volar destruyendo una roca quedando en los escombros.

-Chibiusa. Yo me encargare de él. Tu reúnete con los demás.

-Pero Hotaru-chan…

-Confía en mí. Por favor. No eres la única que se ha crecido.

-Sí, a veces olvido lo fuerte que eres, derrótalo Hotaru. – Chibiusa se retira con la teletransportacion.

Freezer pone a levitar las rocas para sacudirse el polvo y mirar a la Sailor Scout con una sonrisa presumida.

-ahora veo, tu poder no está nada mal insecto.

Freezer y Hotaru chocan en una arremetida donde ambos se dan un puñetazo en el rostro. En otro lugar del campo de batalla, Saona y Pirina tenían a Tenshinhan bajo las cuerdas, este estaba a punto de salir.

-no pensé que eran tan fuertes como Picoro. No tengo opción. – Este reúne energía de sus manos. – Kikohuda.

Tenshinhan lanza un Kikohuda, los Namekianos Saonel y Pirina se cubren a lo que se observa una nube de polvo, Tenshinhan se muestra cansado aunque sonríe un poco.

-Jahh…. al fin los derrote.

No obstante un Cañon de energía que salió de la boca de Saonel arroja a Tenshinhan de la plataforma.

-Tenshinhan-san ha sido eliminado. – Daishinkan anuncia la eliminación de Tenshinhan.

-Lo siento. – Tenshinhan se disculpa con su universo. – no pensé que esas cadenas fueran tan fuertes.

-Está bien. Tenshinhan. Hay que confiar en Goku y los demás. – Krillin reafirma su confianza en los guerreros del universo 7.

-bien hecho. – Bills felicita a su guerrero para luego mirar la plataforma. – ahora tenemos 5 guerreros, pero el universo 2 y el 3 nos lleva ventaja numérica. – este empieza a enfadarse y gritar. – universo 7 que están esperando, peleen.

Picoro y Gohan llegaron hasta el lugar donde Tenshinhan fue eliminado.

-aun están cerca. – Picoro muestra sospecha.

-lo se señor Picoro. – Gohan reafirma a su maestro y toma posición de pelea.

Una bola de energía choca contra los guerreros del universo 7 quien se defienden del ataque, al despejarse el polvo se dan cuenta que son dos Namekianos.

-aghh ustedes son….

-Somos Saonel y Pirina. Es su turno de ser eliminados. Universo 7. – Saonel está firme en su amenaza.

-Muy bien. Saonel, Pirina. Derroten a ese par de debiluchos. – Kefura anima a los Namekianos. – si no lo hacen les daré una paliza.

-Ya la oíste. – Señala Pirina.

-Si. Sigue siendo mandona aun cuando perdió con esa chica. – Sonríe Saonel.

-Gohan. – Picoro toma una guardia de pelea y advierte a su discípulo. – ten cuidado, el ki de esos tipos no es normal.

-Si. Señor Picoro.

Saonel y Pirina se lanzan contra Picoro y Gohan formándose un enfrentamiento. En el intercambio de golpes Saonel lucha contra Gohan, mientras que Picoro se ve las caras con Pirina, siendo este último más fuerte que Picoro, Picoro trataba de igualarlo pero cuando iba a golpearlo este siente algo en Saonel lo que le permitió a este último sorprenderlo con una patada arrojándolo al suelo.

-Tsk…. – este logra rodar para evitar una patada de Pirina y arremeter contra él, pero es detenido. – Tsk… jamás pensé que los namekusei del universo 6 fueran tan fuertes.

Picoro entonces observa algo extraño en ambos Namekusei es como si más gente estuviera detrás de ellos a lo que al combatir Saonel logra conectar un puñetazo, pero Picoro lanza varias bolas de energía.

-ahora entiendo. Ustedes al principio eran solo dos, pero veo que no están luchando solos. – al estallar sus bolas de energía, es sorprendido por la garra de Pirina que lo manda a una montaña.

-los namekusei del universo 6. Jamás hemos luchado solos. – Responde Pirina.

-kihhh….

-¡Ha! – Gohan aumenta su ki para alcanzar el modo místico y liberar a Picoro cortando el brazo de Saonel. – se encuentra bien señor Picoro.

-si. Gracias Gohan. – este se levanta para agradecer a su discípulo.

-señor Picoro Iré al frente y usted atacara con todo su poder.

-Ehh… me estas subestimando Gohan.

-No. Señor Picoro. Desde esa pelea con esas dos Sailor Scouts se ha desgastado mucho y quiero que descanse.

Champa al ver a sus guerreros se muestra serio, al igual que Bills quien hasta ahora no ha dicho una palabra de animo a sus guerreros. Algo que nota Whis.

-uhh esto es poco peculiar. Acaso está preocupado por el señor Champa. – Whis le mira con una sonrisa burlona.

-Jahh. Claro que no. Vamos Gohan, Picoro, hagan pedazos a esos dos. – Bills grita animando a sus guerreros.

-Bastardo flacucho. Oye Saonel, Pirina, hagan puré a ese par de idiotas. – Champa anima a sus guerreros.

-que dijiste… - Este mira con enojo a Champa.

Gohan se defendía bien peleando contra dos oponentes al mismo tiempo. Picoro empezaba a reunir energía con su mano preparando el Makankosappo, aunque Picoro aún se mostraba dudoso al haber sentido tantos ki diferentes.

-(que rayos es eso… será posible que ellos).

En ese momento su mirada vuelve a la batalla. Gohan le da un puñetazo a Pirina pero Saonel con un puñetazo al rostro lo manda al rostro, Gohan se levanta estando este un poco más agitado y respirando con un poco de dificultad.

-Jahh… Jahhh… aunque los dañe se recuperan muy rápido.

Saonel aprovecha para con sus brazos al extenderse lograr atrapar a Gohan del cuello, este buscaba liberarse pero no podía.

-Pirina…. Atácalo, no repares en mis brazos.

-Si. Toma esto. – Este iba a lanzar un Cañon de energía pero… - Ka…. – este resiste el Makankosappo de Picoro para luego continuar su ataque esta vez hacia Picoro.

-¡Maldición!

Pero Gohan logro salvarlo del peligro al resistir el ataque de Pirina y repelerlo.

-Gohan.

-lo siento. Por distraerme no reuniste la suficiente energía. Intentémoslo de nuevo señor Picoro.

Haruka y Michiru quienes estaban cerca de la batalla entre el univers observaban detenidamente a sus rivales.

-Esos dos del universo 7 no duraran mucho Michiru.

-tú crees que ellos dos se nos unirán si los salvamos Haruka.

-Puede ser y si no, los capturaremos, ese joven se ha vuelto mucho más fuerte podría sernos útil. – señala Haruka a Gohan.

En la batalla Saonel repara sus brazos sorprendiendo a los guerreros del universo 7.

-uhh es verdad ustedes tienen esa habilidad.

-lo siento Saonel, desperdicie la oportunidad que me diste.

-No importa Pirina. Además Ellos están más agotados que nosotros. Distraeré al Saiyajin tu ve por el Namekiano del universo 7.

-si.

Pirina se lanza hacia adelante, Gohan buscaba bloquearlo pero Saonel le toma de la mano a lo que Gohan se defiende, formándose un intercambio de golpes entre ellos. Pirina avanza hacia Picoro que al lanzarle varias bolas de energía rodean a Pirina.

-qué es esto…

-Jahh… - Picoro junta sus manos para hacer estallar todas las bolas de energía a Pirina pero este sigue avanzando.

Picoro se ve confundido ya que es como si Pirina estuviera acompañado de varios Namekianos a lo que este no puede evitar ser atrapado de nuevo. Pero no fue el único que se dio cuenta, cuando Haruka deseaba ir, es detenida por Michiru.

-que sucede Michiru.

-Haruka. Cambio de planes.

-Michiru. Te sucede algo.

-ciento una gran aflicción en esos dos, un gran sacrificio en sus espaldas. Me acompañaras Haruka. – Michiru observa a la Sailor del viento con gran seriedad.

-Por supuesto. – Haruka sonríe.

Picoro se ve en problemas, este trata de zafarse pero Pirina sigue apretando fuerte.

-ahora lo entiendo…. Ustedes eran dos, pero ahora…

-Tienes razón. Al saber del torneo del poder, nuestros hermanos namekusei se unieron a nosotros. Por eso no peleamos desde el principio para regular y acostumbrarnos al poder.

-kihhh… crees que… - es apretado con más fuerza por Pirina.

-Saonel y yo cargamos con su sacrificio por eso no perderemos ante ustedes. Universo 7.

-(Todos esos namekusei…. ¿Podre ser despiadado sabiendo esto?)

Pirina lanza un gran Cañon de energía no obstante Gohan llega para cortarle el brazo a Pirina y darle una patada que lo hace retroceder.

-Si se han fusionado con tantos. Eso significa que su regeneración es más rápida de lo normal. Por lo que no hay posibilidad de que los matemos si no nos contenemos.

-Gohan.

-señor Picoro, nosotros también tenemos algo que proteger. Pan-chan, Bidel. Daré mi mejor esfuerzo para protegerlas.

-juhh… - este se levanta. – tienes razón Gohan. Por un momento me deje llevar. – Este coloca su mano en su frente. – intentémoslo de nuevo Gohan.

-Si.

-Lo siento Pirina. Debí haberlo retrasado más.

-está bien. Después de todo aún tenemos la ventaja. Vamos a derrotarlos Saonel.

-Si. Pirina.

Gohan arremete contra los dos Namekusei para formándose varios estruendos en el campo de batalla, Picoro empieza a reunir la energía rápidamente para hacer el Makankosappo, Saonel trata de cortar a Gohan con su cuchilla de ki pero este logra derribarlo y hacerlo retroceder a lo que Gohan junta sus manos para preparar un Kamehameha.

-Super… Ka…. Me… ha…

-No lo harás. – Pirina lanza un Super Cañon de energía de su boca.

-me… ¡Ha!

El Super Kamehameha de Gohan choca contra el Super Cañon de Pirina formándose una lucha entre ambos a lo que Saonel aprovecha para tomarle la mano a Gohan.

-¡eres mío!

-Siento haber tardado. Tomen esto. Makankosa…. ¡Guahhh!

Al escuchar el grito de su maestro, Gohan aumenta su energía pero una bola de energía logra desviar su ataque y el de Pirina lejos.

-quien fue…

En ese instante Gohan es derribado con una patada zancadilla, dándole la oportunidad a Saonel de arrojarlo lejos. Los Namekusei se ven sorprendidos al ver quiénes fueron los responsables de este ataque.

-Pero si ustedes son…. – Saonel se ve sorprendido.

-El universo 2. – Pirina completa la afirmación asombrado.

-Tsk… maldita. Nos atacaron en nuestro mejor momento. – Picoro respira apresurado con reparando su brazo.

Gohan aumenta su ki para luego mirar con enfado a las Sailor Scouts.

-No se entrometan en nuestra pelea. Mocosas con trajes de marinero.

Haruka y Michiru sonrían al ver que en verdad irritaron a los del universo 7.

-Oíste eso Haruka. Nos acusan de entrometidas. – sonríe Michiru.

-Me sorprende escuchar esas palabras. Cuando en primer lugar fueron tras nosotras. – sonríe de forma presumida.

-Ustedes no tienen honor. Tienen el mismo estilo de pelea que el bastardo de Black. – Gohan les recrimina su estilo de pelea.

-Creo que no nos conoces bien, porque ese siempre fue nuestro estilo de pelea. Incluso antes de conocer a Black-sama. – Sonríe Michiru al refutar al Saiyajin.

-Nosotras no somos tan amables como Chibiusa-chan y las demás. – Haruka patea el brazo de Picoro que cortó por fuera de la plataforma intentando provocar a Gohan.

Bills al ver esto estaba furioso para mirar a Heles.

-Heles… eres una hipócrita. Dices que esas Sailor Scouts son justicieras, pero son igual de sádicas que el bastardo de Black. Eres una cobarde. Por eso son el universo de menor nivel de mortalidad.

-Juhh… (Por un lado tiene razón… no pensé que esas dos tuvieran ese estilo de pelea). – Heles se muestra enfadada pero evita contestarle a su homónimo.

-Heles-sama. Haruka y Michiru pueden que sean rudas, pero a pesar de sus métodos. Sé que ellas son amables y confiables. – Rei busca convencer a Heles de confiar en sus amigas.

-Es verdad Heles-sama no le haga caso a ese gato flacucho. Ya vera que Haruka y Michiru derrotaran a esos dos del universo 7. – Serena reafirma la decisión de Rei.

Picoro reconstruye su brazo y toma una posición de pelea.

-Gohan. Hay que tener cuidado con esas dos. A simple vista se ven que tienen un excelente trabajo de equipo.

-Si. Yo iré por esa chica de cabello azul. Le encargo la de cabello corto.

Picoro arremete con su velocidad para pelear contra Haruka no obstante esta detiene el golpe de Picoro y sin piedad con su otra mano saca una espada de ki y corta el brazo de Picoro.

-Guahhh….

-Señor Picoro. Jahh!

Gohan le da un puñetazo a Haruka que la hace retroceder tres pasos, esta escupe sangre y con un ritmo frenético arremete contra Gohan con un puñetazo en la nariz y con su ritmo frenético golpea en el estómago de Gohan alejándolo de su maestro.

-Yo no soy tan amable como Chibiusa. Hasta aquí llegaste en el torneo.

-¡Ha! – este vuelve a su estado místico. – No dejare que me derrotes tan fácilmente.

-Por el Super poder del planeta Urano. – Ella alza su mano para aumentar su ki y transformarse en Super Sailor Uranus.

Gohan y Haruka con sus poderes al máximo arremeten entre sí, intercambiándose golpes. Picoro se toma su brazo y vuelve a reconstruirse, para observar a Michiru.

-estaba esperando a que recuperaras tu brazo. – sonríe Michiru.

-Jahh… no busques ser tan compasiva conmigo. – Picoro cruje su cuello y sus nudillos para prepararse a pelear. – esa chica…. Es muy fuerte pero su corazón no está regido por la justicia.

-a que quieres llegar. – Michiru le pregunta con tranquilidad.

-a lo que me refiero es que incluso si llega a sobrevivir no le aguardara nada bueno. Esa forma tan rastrera de pelear…

-Acaso importa. Y si eso sucede, Seguiré a Haruka hasta el mismo infierno si es preciso.

-Jahh... – Picoro lanza varias bolas de energía para estallarlas pero al dispersarse el humo observa una barrera similar al de numero 17. – tú también… tienes ese poder.

Michiru arremete contra Picoro a lo que se forma una batalla de bolas de energía pero inesperadamente Picoro está retrocediendo este encuentra a Michiru cerca para hacer un explosión.

-Toma esto.

-Muro de Neptuno.

No obstante Michiru se había protegido con el muro de Neptuno a lo que recibe un puñetazo de Picoro, pero Michiru contesto con un rodillazo y conecta un gancho que eleva a Picoro, justo cuando este iba a aterrizar.

-maremoto de Neptuno.

Una bola de energía grande choca contra Picoro quien no pudo hacer nada más que tomar una guardia defensiva pero el seguía empujándolo al ver que estaba a punto de ser sacado, este aumenta su ki y formar una explosión.

-¡Picoro! – Krillin grita preocupado por su amigo.

-Estará bien. El señor Picoro. – Pregunta Trunks.

-Sí y no. – Responde Whis con dudas.

-A que te refieres con eso. – cuestiona 17 al ángel del universo 7.

-Verán la buena noticia, es que Picoro sigue en el combate, la mala es que al detener esa energía tuvo que gastar más ki del que se pensaba.

-Jahh… Jahh… esas chicas. – Este se arrodilla.

En las gradas Bills estaba furioso ya que Uranus había usado la cuchilla de Ki, teniendo a Gohan contra las cuerdas.

-Ya veo. Eres una tramposa Uranus. – Gohan le da una patada que la obliga a retroceder. – Ka…me…ha…me…ha.

Este lanza la onda de energía, Haruka se cubre no obstante el ataque que pareció dar en el blanco fue repelido por el muro de Neptuno de Michiru, mientras que Haruka estaba reuniendo su energía.

-Acabalo Haruka.

Al desvanecerse el escudo Haruka sale de inmediato y logra conectar una fuerte patada a gran velocidad que eleva a Gohan.

-toma esto. Estallido del cielo de Uranus.

Con su espada de Ki, lanza un tajo de energía que choca contra Gohan y le sigue varios más hasta formar una tormenta de viento en la que Gohan está atrapado.

-No me derrotaras con esto. ¡Ha!

Gohan buscaba con su ki disipar la tormenta pero de la nada aparece Haruka en el centro de la tormenta para dar un Super puñetazo en el rostro que Gohan que junto con el poder logra sacar al Saiyajin del universo 7 de la plataforma.

-Gohan del universo 7. Ha sido eliminado.

-Sugoi… Uranus es muy fuerte. – El Zeno del futuro se alegra por la victoria de la Sailor Scout.

-El hijo de Goku perdió. – el Zeno del presente lamenta la derrota de Gohan.

Gohan aparece herido en el lugar del universo 7, a lo que Krillin le da una semilla del ermitaño.

-kihhh… que sucedió.

-estas en las gradas Gohan. – Krillin comenta con tristeza.

-Lo hiciste bien. Hijo de Goku. – Bills felicita a su guerrero pero con gran seriedad al mirar al bando del universo 2. – (Otro guerrero más. Es como si nosotros fuéramos su objetivo. Maldito seas Black).

En la banca del universo 2. Serena celebraba otro triunfo de su equipo.

-Muy hecho. Uranus, Neptune.

-espera Serena, no hay que cantar victoria todavía. – Rei le advierte a Serena.

-Ehh…. – Serena se ve confundida.

Es entonces que los Namekianos Saonel y Pirina toman una postura de pelea, no obstante Michiru vuelve a su estado base para darles la mano.

-No vas a luchar contra nosotros. – Pregunta Saonel.

-No. Queremos hacer un trato con ustedes. – Michiru le responde.

-Un trato, se puede saber qué clase de trato quieres. – Le responde Pirina.

-Sé que ustedes no están peleando solos y tienen bajos sus hombros corresponder el sacrificio de su pueblo. – Michiru les responde con seriedad.

-tu… como sabes eso.

-Escuchamos su pelea con el universo 7. Por eso queremos protegerlos. Únanse a nuestro universo. – Haruka les responde con sinceridad.

-ehh…. Unirnos al universo 2.

-Saonel. No iras a creerles verdad. Pueden traicionarnos.

-Nosotras no haremos tal cosa con ustedes. Pueden pelear ustedes solos, pero piensen en esto. Solo serán tres protegiendo un universo. – Haruka les responde tratando de convencerlos.

-No creen que sería mejor 11 protegiendo tres universos en lugar de tres guerreros protegiendo uno solo. – Michiru con una sonrisa busca esfumar las sospechas de los Namekianos del universo 6.

-puede que tengas razón…

-Saonel.

-Piénsalo bien. Su universo es el único con posibilidades de derrotar a ese tal Jiren. Además con Kyabe solo somos tres.

-Tsk… está bien. Pero tenemos condiciones. A un signo de traición las sacaremos del torneo.

-Está bien. Entonces es un trato. – Michiru alarga su mano derecha.

-Trato hecho. – Saonel toma la mano de Michiru en señal de aceptar su trato.

Haruka y Pirina repiten el mismo ritual de confianza. Al ver esto Bills se enfada con su hermano y busca reprenderle.

-Champa… Bastardo. Con que tú te aliaste con el universo 2. Eres un cobarde.

Champa no obstante aunque tenía coraje con las palabras de su hermano lo ignora silbando. Vados se acerca para cuestionar su actitud.

-Uhh que extraño señor Champa. Normalmente usted pelearía con el señor Bills al ser llamado cobarde.

-Juhh. Eso no me interesa ahora. – reflexiona Champa. – esas chicas aun protegen a ese tipo del universo 10 no es verdad.

-Uhh sí. Tiene razón señor Champa, no me diga que usted confiara en el universo 2.

-Nos aliaremos con ellos por ahora. Pero cuando ellas estén débiles las acabaremos y ganaremos el torneo sin esfuerzo. – Champa se ríe por el plan que improviso.

En el universo 2 Serena no entendía por que las chicas hicieron ese trato a lo que Kibou sonríe.

-Vaya…. jamás pensé que ustedes saldrían con esa estrategia.

-A que te refieres Black. – Serena le pregunta al Kaioshin.

-Creo que Rei podría explicártelo mejor. – Kibou sonríe para mirar a Rei.

-Serena, nosotras para evitar que los universos desaparezcan hemos capturado rehenes.

-rehenes no lo entiendo. Pero no es eso malo. – Serena duda del método de las chicas.

-Bueno… les hacemos pensar a los universos rivales que son rehenes, pero en realidad son reclutas para nuestro equipo. Por eso Obuni-san nos está ayudando y con los dos Namekusei del universo 6. Nuestro grupo ha crecido.

-es verdad. Ahora somos 11, pero quien pensó en esto.

-La pequeña dama. Ella hizo este plan para al final del torneo estar todos en la arena y pedirles a Zeno-sama su perdón y si eso no funciona.

-Usar las Super esferas. – Completa Kibou. – (Así que en esto pensaste después de la exhibición, pero para que tu plan sea un éxito, tienes que derrotar a ese tipo). – este observa a Jiren acompañado de Dyspo y Toppo. – (Ese bastardo… te tiene en la mira Chibiusa, tienes que derrotarlo antes de que el torneo termine y así los universos pensaran en unirse a ti).

Haruka y Michiru después de derrotar a Gohan del universo 7, con un trato han reclutado a los namekusei Saonel y Pirina. Sin embargo el torneo continuo y los peleadores más fuertes del universo 7 y 11 aún siguen en la arena. Sera posible que las Sailor Scouts podrán proteger a los universos de la destrucción.


	63. Capitulo 62 Mina Leader Universo 2

Capítulo 20. La líder del universo 2. Mina Aino en acción.

Los universos siguen luchando entre sí, aunque alguien se ha contenido en su batalla. Ella es la capitana del universo 2, Mina Aino alias Sailor Venus quien lucha contra el Saiyajin del universo 6. Kyabe. Ella dio una pequeña mirada al banco de los universos.

-(Aun hay muchos del universo 3, no he visto a los del universo 4, voy a ver al universo 6. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, faltan 2…) –que pasa aquí.

-Si tanto deseas ir a descansar te sacare de la pista. – Kyabe desafía a Mina.

Kyabe aumenta su ki de Super Saiyajin se lanza pero Mina lo esquiva con el Zansoken y darle una patada por detrás haciéndolo rodar.

-Espera. Que extraño… pensé que Kale y Cauliffa fueron eliminadas pero donde están.

-¡Mina! Frost fue eliminado por Zeno-sama y Ellas se fusionaron pero no eran lo suficientemente fuertes para Chibiusa.

-Oye…. – Kefura mira con enojo a Serena. – Eres una parlanchina, cierra la boca.

Serena se ríe para esconderse detrás de Kibou quien da un suspiro, mientras que Luna le regaña.

-Serena…. No la provoques.

-Lo siento.

Es entonces que Kyabe al escuchar la noticia se ve estupefacto jamás pensó que la fusión la esperanza del universo 6 fuera derrotada por una Sailor Scout y empieza a verse preocupado.

-Kihhh… se supone que ellas, eran nuestro As bajo la manga. Señorita Kale, señorita Cauliffa. Yo… yo… veo que no podre ganar esto. No sé si poder cumplir mí promesa.

-tu promesa. – Pregunta Mina un poco dudosa. – ya veo. Se trata de algo que le prometiste a alguien pero que no podrás cumplir a menos que ganes el torneo.

-Cállate tu jamás entenderás lo que siento.

-Oye tengo un trato. Por qué no te unes a nosotros y así tendras más posibilidades de ganar el torneo al final.

-Que dices… unirme… al universo 2.

-Si. Nosotras te protegeremos a ti y al universo 6. Que te parece. No crees que es un buen plan.

-pero… no lo sé… ustedes me protegerán a mí y al universo 6.

-No es un buen trato así tienes más posibilidades de cumplir tu promesa. Que te parece Kyabe-kun.

-no lo sé… uhh espera un momento. Ustedes el universo 2 fueron los que más sacaron a nosotros y eres una mentirosa.

-Jajaja…. No como crees…. Fue algo que pasó del momento. – Mina ríe nerviosamente al ser pillada infraganti.

-Además ustedes están haciendo trampa, no sé qué le hicieron a Hit para que perdiera su tokitobashi y esa chica llamada Chibiusa con alguna trampa saco a la señorita Kale y la señorita Cauliffa.

-espera nosotras no somos esa clase de personas.

-no caeré en tus mentiras. – Kyabe toma posición de pelea.

Mina cierra sus ojos para luego darse cuenta que los ki de Haruka y Michiru estaban junto a los Namekianos Saonel y Pirina y sonríe.

-Kyabe-kun espera… y si los Namekianos Saonel-san y Pirina-san estuvieran en nuestro equipo, aceptarías.

-que… dices. Saonel-san y Pirina-san, son parte de su equipo.

-Oye Kyabe! No pelees contra el universo 2. Ayúdalas y saca al universo 7. – Champa le ordena a Kyabe.

-Champa-sama. – Kyabe se ve confundido.

-Que dijiste. ¡Bastardo! – Bills se muestra enojado.

-Ahora entiendo el plan del universo 2. Reunir al máximo número de aliados para luchar por ellas y evitar desgastarse con enemigos débiles. – Gohan da su deducción.

-Pero eso no es trampa. – Arremete Trunks contra el universo 2.

-No es así. Las alianzas tan fáciles como se pueden hacer, fácilmente se pueden romper. – Whis da su apreciación.

-Pero… Obuni-san ha sido su aliado por mucho tiempo.

-Eso es porque tenía que hacerlo, recuerden que el universo 10 solo tiene un participante y si este sale su universo será destruido. – Whis observa al universo 10. – Con tal de sobrevivir los universos con menor número de participantes no les queda otra que unírseles.

-Ahora entiendo, pero ninguno de nosotros ha sido reclutado y eso me preocupa. – 17 muestra su preocupación.

-Eso es porque simplemente no se puede formar alianza y además él no lo permitiría.

-Que dices Kyabe-kun. Te gustaría ir con nosotros. – ella le extiende su mano.

No obstante Vegeta le da un buen puñetazo en el rostro que la manda lejos a lo que Mina logra detenerse y mirarlo con seriedad.

-Maestro.

Vegeta se acerca y le da un rodillazo en el estómago. Kyabe cae al suelo confundido pero no es el único Mina estaba sorprendida.

-Oye… por que le hiciste eso. Era tu discípulo. – Mina le recrimina su acción a Vegeta.

-Cierra la boca. – este calla a Mina para tomar a Kyabe de la camisa. – Que sucede contigo, insecto. Acaso vas a dejarte derrotar de esa mocosa.

-lo siento maestro. – este se levanta y mira a Vegeta.

-no te hagas ilusiones. Yo no te vine a ayudar, sin embargo no puedo soportar ver a un Saiyajin débil perder contra una Sailor Scout.

-Perdóneme.

-¿qué relación tienen esos dos? – Mina se ve asombrada al ver a Vegeta.

-No puedes perder sin antes cumplir tu promesa, acaso ya la olvidaste. – Vegeta le confronta con su promesa.

-mi promesa…

-fuiste tú quien me invito a conocer el planeta Salad.

-es verdad. Pero… - Kyabe agacha la cabeza. – uno de los dos dejara de existir por lo que no podrá cumplir mi promesa.

-Yo ganare el torneo y usare las supéreselas para traerlos de vuelta a todos ustedes.

En el universo 2 estaban sorprendidos ya que pensaron que ellos eran egoístas.

-Ellos tienen el mismo deseo que nosotras. Black-sama. – Serena se ve conmovida por la afirmación del Saiyajin.

-No crees que podemos incluir al universo 7 en el plan. – Rei empieza a intentar convencer a Kibou.

-Rei yo solo soy su guía pero ustedes son los que recorren el camino y deben ser responsables de sus decisiones, así que si piensan que incluirlos a ellos está bien. No me opondré.

En el campo de batalla, Mina sonríe al ver que Vegeta no es tan malo después de todo, a lo que Kyabe sonríe feliz al escuchar la buena noticia.

-Maestro… si yo gano el torneo, les prometo traerlos de vuelta.

-Si. Incluso nosotras también. – Mina sonríe.

-No quieran lucirse ustedes dos. Yo seré el ganador. – le grita a ambos.

-Ay… está bien pero no se enoje. – Kyabe responde nervioso.

No obstante los dos Zeno-sama se ven confundidos por la relación entre Kyabe y Vegeta.

-ehh y ellos dos, acaso son amigos o enemigos. – el Zeno del futuro se ve intrigado.

-Uhh tal parece que son discípulo y maestro. – sonríe Daishinkan.

-Los Saiyajin peleamos sin ningún tipo de remordimiento.

-Si…

-(Bueno creo que es mejor irme). – ella buscaba escapar a hurtadillas pero una bola de energía pasa cerca de su cabello a lo que esta se ve un poco nerviosa y gira para ver que Vegeta fue el responsable.

-Ni creas que vas a escapar. Sailor Scout. – Vegeta sonríe presumidamente.

Mina se ve confundida al ver que Vegeta no la dejo irse.

-oye… no querías salvar a los universos también.

-Juhh. A diferencia de esos inútiles. Yo no necesito su protección.

-Señor Vegeta déjeme pelear contra ella. Le demostrare lo fuerte que soy. – Kyabe se adelanta para enfrentar a Mina.

-No. Esa chica supera tus poderes. Es mi turno para pelear. –Este se convierte en Super Saiyajin fase 2.

-esto es malo. – Kibou se muestra preocupado.

-Si… si ese par se alían, Mina no durara mucho. Donde rayos esta Lita. – Heles se muestra preocupada.

En otro lugar Lita estaba luchando contra Toppo quien la está apretando con su Justice Clutch.

-Ríndete Sailor Scout. No puedes conmigo.

-Rendirme… Ni siquiera lo pienses. – Lita usa su estado Eternal para liberarse y golpear con un fuerte codazo para luego lanzar a Toppo al suelo con una llave de Judo. – Tsk… eres más fuerte de lo que pensé. – ella empieza a estirarse. – (Resiste un poco más Mina).

En otro lugar de la plataforma Mina se transforma en Sailor Scout para pelear contra Vegeta.

-(los Saiyajin no se cansan con nada. Después de haber peleado contra Lita, Chibiusa y Hotaru sigue teniendo mucha energía, tendre que usar mi técnica especial).

-Mina… estará bien. – Pregunta Serena preocupada por la suerte de su amiga.

-No te preocupes. Mina tiene uno o dos trucos bajo la manga. – Rei intenta tranquilizar a Serena.

Vegeta arremete contra Mina para formarse un combate entre ambos guerreros no obstante Kyabe le ataca con una bola de energía que la derriba a lo que ella da una voltereta para aterrizar y esquivar la patada de Vegeta.

-Oigan… un momento. No se supone que iban a pelear juntos. – Mina se ve un poco enojada.

-Maestro Vegeta… Yo le apoyare en su pelea.

-Juhh… como quieras, pero no vayas a estorbarme. – Vegeta sonríe y está de acuerdo con la petición de su discípulo.

-Que rayos estás haciendo Kyabe… acaso piensas desobedecerme. – Champa se muestra molesto.

-Cállate… y deja que el mocoso escoja su camino. – Bills le recrimina a su hermano.

-uhh…que pasaría si la situación fuera al revés. – Whis sonríe con un poco de ironía.

-Jahh… obvio que lo destruiría después. – Bills cruza sus brazos.

Ambos Saiyajin arremeten contra Mina a quien se le hace difícil luchar contra dos por lo que es derribada a lo que Kyabe casi le da una patada. Esta situación pone a Serena en desesperación por su amiga.

-Chicas… ayuden a Mina!

-Serena…. Confía en mí.

-Pero Mina…

-No te preocupes. Un par de débiles Saiyajin no podrán conmigo. – ella sonríe para levantar su mano. Por el Super poder de Venus. – ella se transforma en Super Sailor Venus. – cadena de amor de Venus. – le lanza una cadena de amor para separar a los dos Saiyajin.

-Ten cuidado. – Vegeta le advierte para ir a atacar a Mina pero…

-Schukuchi Starlight. –ella aumenta su velocidad sorprendiendo a Vegeta que logro defenderse.

-tendras que hacerlo mejor. – sonríe Vegeta.

No obstante su objetivo no era el príncipe de los Saiyajin era su discípulo que recibió un puñetazo en el suelo, haciéndolo tomarse el estómago mientras esta en el suelo.

-Uno menos. – Mina sonríe.

-Tsk... No te burles de los Saiyajin. – este le responde con una patada que manda a Mina lejos. –Levántate Kyabe, vas a dejarte ganar de esa debilucha Sailor Scout.

-No. – este empieza a levantarse.

Mina sale de los escombros para luchar contra Vegeta quien en un intercambio de golpes retrocede para luego sonreír.

-Se ve que tienes muchas energías insecto. Ha. – este se transforma en Super Saiyajin Dios.

-un momento el señor Vegeta también puede convertirse en Super Saiyajin Dios. – Gohan se ve sorprendido.

-Así es… tal parece que estuvo ocultándola por mucho tiempo. – Whis sonríe.

-Entonces mi Papa puede derrotar a esa Sailor Scout sin perder energías. – Trunks se ve feliz por las posibilidades del Super Saiyajin dios de derrotar a Sailor Venus.

-No lo sé. Esas Sailor Scout no son tan débiles como pensábamos. – Whis refuta a Trunks.

Mina arremete contra Vegeta para darse un fuerte intercambio de golpes donde Vegeta conecto un golpe al estómago, pero Mina conecta una patada en el torso de este último, no obstante Vegeta le da una patada que Mina con una voltereta logro disminuir el daño y lanzar una bola de energía que Vegeta esquiva y contesta con la misma táctica, provocando que Mina haga lo mismo, formándose varias explosiones.

-Están igualados. – Serena se ve impresionada.

No obstante Vegeta se acerca a ella.

-Te tengo. – Mina quería darle un puñetazo pero Vegeta por un instante uso el Blue para estar detrás de ella y conectar un manotazo en la nuca que la manda a unas rocas.

-Esto es malo. Ese tipo puede alternar ambos estados de Super Saiyajin como Son Goku. – Setsuna se ve preocupada por la suerte de Mina.

-Pero por que lo hace. – Serena pregunta de manera ingenua.

-Eso es para no gastar energías. Mina tiene que cambiar la batalla a su favor. – Setsuna contesta a la pregunta de su princesa.

-no creen que alguien debería de ayudarla. – Serena aun siente preocupación.

-No subestimes a tus guerreras princesa. – Kibou le sonríe a Serena confiado.

Mina sale de los escombros para arremeter contra Vegeta y darle un puñetazo pero Vegeta contesta con un cabezazo para luego ambos repartirse golpes, Kyabe observa sorprendido como su maestro está luchando.

-(quisiera ser tan fuerte como el señor Vegeta). – Kyabe se levanta observando los estruendos provocados por su maestro y la Sailor Scout. – (Como puedo volverme tan fuerte como el)

Mina retrocede, no obstante Vegeta sale con el estado de Super Saiyajin dios poniéndose del lado de Kyabe, este lo mira sorprendido.

-Maestro…

-Jamás serás fuerte con esa resolución. Recuerda que nosotros los Saiyajin somos los más fuertes de todos los universos.

-eso ya lo veremos. – Mina sonríe para arremeter contra Vegeta.

-Cállate. – este le bloquea su puñetazo. – Juhh no me derrotaras con ese nivel tan bajo. No tienes el poder suficiente para derrotarme.

-Entonces me prestas algo de poder. – Mina sonríe para de su mano salir unos hilos de color naranja y atrapar a Vegeta.

-Maestro…. Que le hiciste.

-Kyabe-kun. No soy tu maestra pero se cuando alguien te da una mala enseñanza. Recuerda que el universo es grande y puede existir alguien más fuerte que tú. – ella patea a Vegeta.

-Guahhh… - Vegeta escupe sangre. – kihhh…. Insecto.

-No puede ser… capturo a Papa. – Trunks está sorprendido.

-Malditas sean Sailor Scouts. – Bills grita de frustración.

-Eso es Mina. Bien Hecho. Derrota a ese enano pelos parados. – Serena anima a su amiga.

-¡Que dijiste!- Trunks contesta enojado. Maldita…

Antes de terminar la frase Kibou le da una mirada siniestra haciendo que Trunks se quede callado, no obstante Bills observa el campo de batalla y anima a Vegeta.

-Que rayos estás haciendo Vegeta. Sal de ahí.

No obstante Vegeta no puede salir de allí a lo que Mina ilumina su mano para absorber la energía de Vegeta.

-que está pasando… maldición. No puedo liberarme.

-gracias a mis hilos del destino, no podrás moverte y no solo eso, puedo absorber todos tus poderes. – Ella ilumina su mano para quitarle su transformación de Super Saiyajin Dios.

-Eso es Mina. Bien hecho. – Serena sonríe.

-Absorber la energía de tu adversario puede serte muy útil, pero porque Mina se recuperó. – Setsuna pregunta.

-Eso es debido a la característica del Super Saiyajin dios, este puede regenerarte a partir de su energía. Bien hecho Mina. – Kibou sonríe al ver como Mina uso sus habilidades para someter al Saiyajin del universo 7 con suma facilidad.

-Eso es genial. Así que Mina puede recuperarse de los daños que el oponente le propina. – Serena está emocionada ante la nueva habilidad de Mina.

-Así es… pero usando la energía del Super Saiyajin Dios.

Mina ha recuperado no solo su energía, las heridas de su cuerpo han sanado, como si ni siquiera ha luchado, Vegeta vuelve a la normalidad. Kyabe se ve preocupado por su maestro.

-Maestro.

-Es hora de sacarte de la pista. – Mina mira a Vegeta. – No te preocupes por tu promesa, yo la cumpliré por ti.

Mina patea a Vegeta de un lado a otro viéndose en graves dificultades, al observar esto Kyabe mueve sus dientes en señal de frustración.

-No puede ser… Maestro. – Este se transforma en Super Saiyajin 2 para lanzarle un patada que aleja a Mina de Vegeta, este toma a Vegeta para intentar quitarle los hilos pero se sorprende al ver que este en Blue los deshace. – Maestro… se encuentra bien.

-juhh… - este se levanta y gira su rostro para balbucear. – gracias.

-ehh que dijo maestro.

-Tsk… no me hagas repetirlo de nuevo. – Vegeta le grita a Kyabe para luego observarlo detenidamente. – vaya… así que al fin conseguiste la fase 2.

-Si. Por favor déjeme pelear contra ella. Confió en que puedo ganarle. – Kyabe se muestra confiado.

-Juhh… haz lo que quieras. Al fin y al cabo, esa chica es una debilucha. – Vegeta se marcha para dejar a su discípulo solo.

Mina no obstante sale con algunos rasguños y observa a Kyabe extrañada.

-oye… donde está el otro. – luego ella sonríe. – Que cobarde, no quiso pelear contra mí, porque sabía que le absorbería sus poderes.

-Cállate. Mi maestro no es ningún cobarde. – Kyabe le grita indignado.

-Ay… lo siento por enfadarte. Me disculpo. – Mina trata de tranquilizar al guerrero pero ve en Kyabe una mirada llena desafiante y suspirar. – es inútil, ya no podre convencerlo.

-Olvídate de eso. Voy a sacarte de la plataforma.

Kyabe arremete contra Mina quien bloquea su ataque. No obstante Goku al pelear contra tres guerreros del universo 3 a lo que Vegeta le da una patada para estar al lado de Goku.

-Juhh… no has podido deshacerte de esas chatarras Kakarotto. Ya has descansado lo suficiente.

-Si… pero necesitare de todo mi poder para derrotar a Jiren y Chibiusa.

-Juhh… no importa que los Saiyajin prevalecerán. – Vegeta declara la victoria de los Saiyajin en el torneo.

En la batalla Mina y Kyabe tenían su batalla pero Mina se muestra dudosa algo que preocupa a Kibou.

-Ahora porque está dudando.

-Es verdad. Mina está siendo acorralada. Mina. Debes derrotarlo. – Rei le grita.

-No puedo… es que es como aprovecharse de un niño. – al terminar la frase recibe un puñetazo que la hace retroceder hasta el canto de la pista.

-Juhh eres una tonta. Tengo 19 años.

-Entonces por qué te ves como un niño de 13.

-Eres una tonta. Los Saiyajin no envejecemos hasta los 80 años o algunos hasta 90, por eso nuestra juventud la alcanzamos a los 25.

-De verdad. Entonces… - ella aumenta su ki para transformarse en Super Sailor Venus mientras craquea sus nudillos mirando a Kyabe con una mirada aterradora.

-Algo le está pasando a Mina…. Está enfadada. – Serena ríe nerviosa.

-Si. Kyabe es hombre muerto. – Kibou sonríe.

Mina usa su velocidad para darle un puñetazo en el estómago y darle una patada que manda a Kyabe a las montañas. Champa estaba preocupado.

-Kyabe…. Idiota. Únete al universo 2.

-Jahh… - Kyabe aumenta su ki para lanzarse hasta Sailor Venus, pero Mina le esquiva para darle un puñetazo en el hígado. –Guahhh…

-Es hora de sacarte de la pista. Cadena de amor de Venus. – Ella lo atrapa en sus cadenas para golpearlo contra el suelo una y otra vez y usar su fuerza para lanzarlo a los aires.

-Kihhh… - este aumenta su ki al máximo. – Toma esto. – este lanza una técnica similar al Final Flash de Vegeta.

-Rayo Creciente de Venus. Fulmina. – Ella lanza su técnica especial que choca contra la de Kyabe.

-Kihhh no voy a perder. Contra ti.

-Ya he tenido suficiente de ti. Mentiroso. ¡Ha!

Mina aumenta la intensidad haciendo que su energía arroje a Kyabe por fuera de la plataforma, los Zenos-sama observan la pelea.

-Fue divertido. – comenta el Zeno del futuro.

-Kyabe… esta fuera. Si. – el Zeno del futuro elimina a Kyabe tocando su imagen en su God Pad. –los Saiyajin del universo 6 fueron eliminados sí.

-tal parece que los Saiyajin más fuertes se encuentran en el universo 7. – Daishinkan comenta con tranquilidad.

Mina se ve enfadada por la apreciación de Daishinkan pero le ignora para lanzar una bola de energía a los cielos y cruza sus brazos en señal de molestia, mientras que el universo 2 celebraba su victoria.

-Muy bien Mina. Sigue así. – Serena anima a su amiga.

-No creen que se pasó un poco de la raya. – Rei se ve un poco preocupada. – uso su estado Super cuando podía derrotarlo en su forma de Sailor scout.

-Puede ser. Pero el gasto de energía no fue tan grande. – Kibou da su opinión. – al menos no tendremos que preocuparnos del universo 6 por ahora.

Kyabe llega a la banca del universo 6 donde Champa le dio un fuerte coscorrón.

-ay... ta tai… señor Champa.

-Estúpido. Debiste de aliarte con esa chica o dejar que eliminara a Vegeta. Idiota. – Champa le grita a Kyabe.

-Jojojo. Que mal. Tal parece que su equipo de Saiyajin fueron eliminados y solo dependemos de Saonel y Pirina. – Vados se burla de la mala suerte de Champa.

-Kihhh…. Maldición. – Champa se toma su cabeza en desesperación.

-Jahh… al menos no fui eliminada tan patéticamente como Kyabe. – Kefura ignora al Saiyajin que fue eliminado.

-señorita Kefura… - Kyabe suspira por no poder satisfacer con las expectativas de ambos.

-Jajaja. – Bills se burla de su hermano. – que lastima Champa. Todos tus Saiyajin fueron eliminados por las Sailor Scouts.

-Juhh... al menos no tengo al Saiyajin más inútil. – Champa se burla señalando a Trunks. – Ser derrotado por su propia técnica. No hay nada más patético que eso. – este saca la lengua y burlarse de Bills.

-Kihhh… Jahh pero yo tengo más guerreros que tú. Gordinflón. Jajajajaja. – Bills se burla de Champa.

-Jahh pero tus Saiyajin son unos cobardes. Flacucho. – vuelve a sacarle la lengua a Bills.

-desde cuando soy considerado el Saiyajin mas inútil. – Trunks suspira.

-Jajaja. Solo tuviste mala suerte. A mi incluso me sacaron de una sola patada. – Krillin trata de animar a Trunks.

-Eso es porque ambos bajaron la guardia. Par de idiotas. – 18 les recrimina a ambos.

Trunks y Krillin bajan su cabeza en desaliento, mientras que Gohan se ríe un poco.

-No se preocupen chicos. Aún tenemos 4 miembros. Además el señor Vegeta luchara contra esa Sailor Scout.

Gohan señala en la plataforma a Vegeta que se encuentra en Super Saiyajin dios enfadado con Mina quien no estaba de buen humor.

-que quieres cobarde.

-Te voy a eliminar. Final Flash.

Vegeta lanza un Final Flash hacia Mina quien se cubre no obstante unas alas la cubren del ataque, Vegeta sonríe presumidamente al ver de quien se trata.

-Con que al fin apareciste. Chibiusa.

Chibiusa en su estado Eternal había protegido a Mina.

-gracias Chibiusa.

-Está bien. Tú sabes que esos ataques no pueden afectarme.

-Vaya te vez muy confiada insecto. – Vegeta se transforma en Super Saiyajin Blue. – Desde que te vi pelear contra esa fusión he querido pelear contra ti.

-lo siento, pero no es mi deber pelear contra ti. Eso le corresponde a Lita.

-No me subestimes.

Antes de que Vegeta llegara Chibiusa toma a Mina para teletransportarse, Vegeta se ve enfadado por no ser tomado en cuenta.

-Mocosa insolente. Solo por tener el mismo poder de Black. Te crees la gran cosa. – Vegeta mira alrededor y observa que Jiren se encuentra a lo lejos. – Tal parece que tú serás mi próximo objetivo Jiren.

Chibiusa y Mina llegaron al refugio donde las Sailor Scouts se han reunido junto con sus nuevos aliados. Mina al observar a los dos Namekusei baja su rostro.

-lo siento. No pude convencer a Kyabe-kun.

-Jahh… da igual, además lo vi muy familiar con ese tipo del universo 7. – Saonel asume la eliminación de Kyabe como un asunto irrelevante.

-mientras que la energía de nuestro pueblo se regule, protéjanos con sus poderes. – Pirina da su petición a las chicas.

-Está bien. Somos 11 en total y falta poco más de 16 minutos. Tratemos de convencer a peleadores del univers después Chibiusa. Tendras que pelear contra Jiren de nuevo. – Amy da su apreciación de la situación.

-contamos contigo Chibiusa. – Mina toca el hombro en señal de Confianza.

-Lo hare. Le demostrare a Jiren lo fuerte que es nuestra confianza. – Chibiusa sonríe.

-Kekeke… (Lo dudo Sailor Scouts).

Al escuchar la risa de Quitela, Kibou empieza a sospechar de los planes del dios rata.

-Chicas. Creo que seremos objetivo del universo 4. – Kibou da su apreciación con un tono serio.

Mina ha eliminado ha Kyabe al no tener opción de convencerlo, debido a la elección de este ultimo de cumplir su promesa con su maestro incluso desobedeciendo las ordenes de su dios destructor. Ahora que se ha tranquilizado una nueva amenaza dirigida por el dios rata se acerca hacia las Sailor Scouts y sus aliados. Faltan solo 16 minutos para terminar el torneo del poder.

Hola a todos. Siento mucho demorarme con actualizar la historia. Me ha costado un poco escribirla ya que tengo que corregir ortografía hasta donde puedo y entre algunas obligaciones. Aquí les entregare 3 capítulos de la Saga pienso que esta será la última saga que hare de este Crossover además tendría que hay cosas que contar y prefiero tener la historia totalmente desarrollada a escribir entre semana.

Muchas gracias por seguir esta historia, no sé si les agrada tanto leerle si hay algo que les disguste pueden mandar una respuesta abajo del capítulo comentando sus opiniones. En fin. Voy a seguir actualizando como siempre. Gracias por leerme.


	64. Capitulo 63 La malicia de Quitela

Capítulo 21. La malicia de Quitela. El ataque del universo 4.

Las chicas se encuentran en el refugio reunidas para decidir cuál es el plan a seguir junto con sus nuevos aliados.

-Saonel y yo necesitamos tiempo para regular el poder de nuestros hermanos.

-De acuerdo. Chibiusa y yo los protegeremos.

-Ahhh por cierto. Donde esta Hotaru.

-Creo que la vi peleando contra Freezer.

Freezer lanza sus rayos mortales pero estos chocan contra el campo de energía de Hotaru.

-Tsk… maldito insecto. Que no sabes hacer otra cosa.

En ese momento usa el Zansoken pero Freezer logra tomarle la mano con su cola.

-juhh…. Vaya… no te parece que es útil esta cola.

-Eso crees. – Ella toma con su otra mano la cola para levantar a Freezer y girar sobre sí misma una y otra vez y lanzarlo hasta una montaña.

El universo 7 estaba sorprendido por el poder de Hotaru.

-Jahh…. está peleando contra Freezer de igual a igual. – Krillin se ve un poco preocupado.

-Como esa mocosa puede ser tan fuerte. – Bills chasquea sus dientes.

No obstante Freezer se levanta levitando las rocas para lanzarlas a Hotaru pero ella las repele con su campo de energía.

-Tsk…. pareces una maldita tortuga refugiándote. – este lanza varios rayos mortales pero todos son desviados.

-ahora entiendo cómo pudieron derrotarme. Tenían a alguien con el mismo poder que el mío. – 17 se ve intrigado.

-Es verdad. Incluso esa chica Sailor Neptuno tiene el mismo poder. Ellas se prepararon muy bien para este torneo. – Gohan analiza la situación.

-Ahora que tienen más miembros será difícil tomarlos por sorpresa e incluso sepáralas. – Afirma 18.

-El nivel de pelea de todas las Sailor son muy similares a excepción de Chibiusa quien tiene el poder de hacerle frente a Jiren y Lita-san quien tiene el poder para detener a Vegeta. Además todas ellas tienen habilidades muy útiles para pelear, tendremos que esperar su desgaste y aprovechar ese momento para atacar. – Whis da su punto de vista.

Las chicas junto con sus aliados buscan ver como se podrían replegar.

-Muy bien. Chibiusa, Michiru ustedes dos vayan con Obuni, Saonel y Pirina-san. Las demás buscaremos capturar o convencer a alguno de los universos restantes. – Mina dirige al equipo.

-Por cierto quienes están en el torneo. – Pregunta Haruka.

-Déjame ver… En el universo 7 siguen Son Goku, Vegeta-san, Picoro-san y Freezer con quien Hotaru está peleando. – Amy contesta a la pregunta de Haruka.

-Entonces faltan los 4 robots del universo 3. Ese tipo del bastón y un sujeto con traje de superhéroe. – Afirma Lita.

-Pero me preocupa el universo 4. Hay dos sujetos que no podemos ver. – Michiru se ve preocupada.

-Localicémoslos y tratemos de capturarlos incluso podemos ir por los otros dos para evitarnos problemas. – afirma Amy.

Mientras que estaban conversando Lita trata de advertirles.

-Que sucede Lita.

-Chicas… alguien se acerca.

Con gran velocidad una gran bola desde los cielos intenta aplastar al grupo pero afortunadamente logran esquivarla.

-Dispérsense. – Amy da la orden.

-Jahh… eso es corran huyan mientras puedan. – Monna grita mientras intenta aplastar a las Sailor.

En el banco del universo 4 El Kaioshin Kur afirma con autoridad.

-Monna está en movimiento Quitela-sama.

-Kekeke… ahora comienza nuestra arremetida. Ya verán universo 2. Es hora Shantsa.

Es entonces que un pequeño extraterrestre azul con círculos rojos en sus mejillas apunta sus dedos hacia arriba a lo sus mejillas se iluminan de color rojo para crear un campo de energía que busca encerrar a las Sailor scouts.

-qué es eso. – Amy se ve curiosa por el fenómeno.

Monna seguía arremetiendo para sacar a los Namekianos y Obuni, alejándolos de las Sailor Scouts, Michiru al observar esto toma a Chibiusa.

-Espera Michiru…

-Chibiusa, tu yo debemos protegerlos. Sácanos de aquí.

-Si. – ella aumenta su ki para volar a gran velocidad y salir del campo de energía que se formó. – las chicas están atrapadas, hay que liberarlas.

-Chibiusa. Nos separaremos. Yo ayudare a las chicas y tú los ayudaras de acuerdo.

-Está bien. Cuídate mucho Michiru. – Chibiusa vuelve a su estado base para correr por sus aliados.

-ahora que hare para sacarlas de allí. – Michiru en su estado base oculta su ki. – eso les hará imposible encontrarme. - Ahora tengo que encontrar un refugio. (Es una lástima que eliminaron a Rei, pero debemos arreglarnos sin ella, si queremos ganar el torneo).

En el campo de energía las chicas se encuentran atrapadas, Amy mira a su alrededor para dar su conclusión.

-Parece ser un campo de fuerza para retenernos aquí todo el tiempo posible.

-eso lo dudo.

Las chicas toman una guardia mientras que Darién apunta a un Picoro que tiene las manos alzadas.

-Esperen… no vayan a atacarme.

-Picoro-san. – Amy se ve sorprendida. – que haces aquí.

-jejeje. Fui atrapado junto con ustedes en este campo de energía y me parece que lo mejor opción para sobrevivir es unirme a su equipo.

-Algo anda mal. – Haruka le advierte a Amy susurrándole. – no crees que el vino a vigilar nuestros movimientos.

-Pueden confiar en mí. Si salimos de esta puede que me una a su equipo. Está muy claro que su estrategia es mucho mejor que la de mi universo. Que dicen. – Picoro extiende su mano hacia el universo 2.

-No siento malas intenciones. – Amy sonríe para darle la mano a Picoro. – Peleemos juntos para salir de esta.

-Bueno si Amy lo dice la apoyo. – Darién está de acuerdo con el voto de confianza.

-igual yo. Además tenemos superioridad numérica. – Lita sonríe.

-Luchemos juntos señor Picoro. – Mina le da la mano a Picoro y todas le siguen excepto Haruka.

-Sé que no confías en mí, Sailor Uranus pero estoy dispuesto a olvidar que me cortaste un brazo y hacer equipo con ustedes. – Picoro le da la mano al equipo del universo 2.

-Está bien. Acepto tu oferta por ahora. – Haruka le da la mano.

No obstante aparecen las ilusiones de Shantsa estas toman forma de integrantes del universo 9 quien fue eliminado y culpan a las Sailor scouts.

-Esto es tú culpa. Por su culpa, Zeno-sama nos eliminó. – Bergamo aparece ante ellas y junto a este Lavender y Basil.

-No fue nuestra culpa. – Amy le grita a los guerreros. – Ustedes fueron quienes eligieron ese camino.

-Cállate Hipócrita. Tú y tus amigas se hacen llamar amigas de la justicia y no fueron capaces de salvarnos. – habla Basil.

-No… eso no es verdad.

Picoro se lanza hacia ellos pero no logra conectar.

-que…. Juhh ya veo. No se angustien son ilusiones.

Pero a pesar de su advertencia las Sailor Scouts se encuentran desconsoladas al escuchar las recriminaciones de los individuos del universo 9. En el banco Serena intenta animar a las chicas, pero Quitela se muestra confiado.

-Chicas no desfallezcan ante esas ilusiones. – Serena anima a las chicas a seguir adelante.

-Kekeke. Es inútil quien pensaría que las Sailor Scouts son tan débiles mentalmente. – Sonríe Quitela.

-Eso no… - En ese momento Kibou le calla a Rei para darle una sonrisita.

-Tsk. Maldición pensé que su corazón no dejaría que esto pasara pero son muy inocentes.

-espera eso… - Rei calla a Serena.

-Estamos en problemas Rei y yo éramos las encargadas de derrotar a enemigos con estas características pero… esto está mal. – Setsuna da un rostro lleno de preocupación.

-Muy bien. Shantsa sigue con el plan.

Es entonces que las ilusiones empiezan a luchar contra las chicas que reciben algunos golpes y se encuentran aún más desconsoladas.

-Eres un mentiroso… dijiste que eran ilusiones pero hasta golpean de verdad. – Haruka se ve desesperada intentando defenderse. – Eres un traidor… - es derribada en el suelo.

Al igual que Haruka, las chicas caen al suelo, mientras que en el banco del universo 2 todos muestran su rostro de preocupación, dándole una sensación de seguridad a Quitela.

-kekeke. Eso es tiemblen universo 2. Nosotros ganaremos el torneo. Que te paso Black, acaso eres un estúpido que solo se concentra en el poder. Kekeke.

-Tsk… eres insufrible dios rata. – Kibou le responde molesto.

Picoro al defenderse de los ataques siente dos ki para intentar pelear pero este no logra derribarlo. Por fuera del campo de energía Michiru cierra los ojos y conectarse con todas.

-Chicas… estoy aquí. Por ahora vuelvan a su estado base.

-pero no quiero verme más débil. – Lita comenta con lagrimitas en los ojos.

-Hay que dividirse.

A pesar de estar llorando las chicas obedecen a Michiru, Picoro no obstante estaba confundido.

-Que rayos significa esto…

Amy empieza a correr hasta el borde del campo de energía e intenta salir dándole varios golpes pero no puede con lo que empieza a llorar.

-No. No puedo salir de Aquí. Guahhh…. – ella empieza a llorar mientras es golpeada por un invisible de Quitela.

Haruka intenta golpear a alguno de ellos pero sin éxito no obstante las ilusiones le golpean como si fueran de verdad.

-No es justo. Se supone que son fantasmas y no podemos golpearlos. Michiru… sálvame. Tengo miedo a los fantasmas.

Picoro coloca su mano en su cabeza.

-Ay no…. Estas chicas pueden fuertes físicamente pero tienen mente de…. – este empieza a recordar las vez cuando eliminaron a 17, cuando enfrentaron a Jiren y rompieron su muro de Ki. – es verdad.

Darién y Picoro bloquean algunos ataques y disparan bolas de energía sin éxito. No obstante Quitela ordena a su equipo seguir en su arremetida.

-Muy bien Universo 4. Derroten al universo 6.

-Chicas es hora de seguir con la parte del plan. Lloren lo más fuerte que puedan y alguien tape los oídos de Picoro-san.

-Cúbrete los oídos Picoro-san.

Picoro se cubre sus oídos al igual que Darién.

-jejeje… no funcionara.

-GUAHHHHHHHHHHHHH.

Imitando a Serena en su forma de llorar y siendo ellas 4, el ruido se amplifica provocando que todos en la plataforma se tapen los oídos por el gran grito. Incluso Zeno-sama.

-Ehh que fue ruido.

-creo que es algo así como llanto.

El efecto incluso afectado a todos en la arena a excepción de Jiren quien su ki logra evitar que el ruido lo moleste, siendo que los demás se cubren sus oídos.

Michiru al sentir que los invisibles se han quedado quietos ella aumenta su ki.

-Reflejo submarino.

Michiru lanza un reflejo submarino siendo Shantsa mandado a volar lejos de la plataforma. Este es transportado al banco de Quitela quien se molesta.

-Tsk… oye Shantsa por que no lo esquivaste.

-imposible… no pude esquivarlo. Lo siento. – Este da una pequeña reverencia hacia Quitela.

-Tsk… hasta cuando se van a callar.

-Doble Maremoto de Neptuno. – Ella manda dos torrentes de agua que chocan contra los últimos dos, pero uno de ellos logra esquivarlo sin embargo ambos logran huir. – Chicas… suficientes.

Las chicas detienen su llanto a lo que todos se ven aliviados e incluso Zeno-sama quien afortunadamente se tapó sus oídos.

-Ya termino Daishinkan. – pregunta el Zeno del pasado.

-si ya termino.

-Fue insoportable. Están bien. Estaban llorando. – Zeno del futuro se ve curioso sobre el estado de las chicas.

-Tal parece que están bien. Zeno-sama.

Zeno observa al ver que las chicas se limpian sus lágrimas a lo que Picoro sonríe.

-jajá. Hablando de lágrimas de cocodrilo.

-Jahh... – Lita se limpia las lágrimas y sonríe. – al menos el plan funciono.

-Lo siento Chicas. Solo pude sacar a uno. Los invisibles aún siguen en el campo de batalla. – Michiru da las noticias.

Las ilusiones junto al campo de fuerza habían desaparecido, no obstante las chicas toman su guardia. A lo que Kibou sonríe y junto a él, las chicas y los gatos.

-Era broma. Jajaja. – Serena se alegra.

-Tsk... Malditos… se están burlando de mí. Universo 2. – Quitela se ve molesto.

-Juhh… no puedo creer que cayeras en ese truco tan viejo Quitela. – Sonríe Heles.

-kekeke no canten victoria universo 2.

No obstante los invisibles arremeten contra las chicas quienes se defendían de sus ataques a lo que Michiru se coloca sus manos en la cien.

-Cúbranse todos. Taioken. – ella deslumbra el campo con el Taioken. –Lita, Haruka ustedes vayan a ayudar a Obuni-san. Los demás lucharemos contra ellos.

-Si. – al unísono Haruka y Lita responden para marcharse en busca de Obuni.

Al desvanecerse la luz, Bills y los demás del equipo siete se sorprenden al ver a Picoro junto a las Sailor Scouts.

-Señor Picoro… que está haciendo con ellas.

-Ese Namekusei… acaso busca traicionarnos. – Bills empuña su mano.

-No. El señor Picoro no es así. Si esta con ellas debe haber algo.

-Uhh tal vez. Al estar en ese campo tuvo que hacer una alianza con esas chicas. – Whis sonríe.

-Ya veo. Pero contra quien están luchando.

Es entonces que ven que el grupo está siendo rodeado por varios ataques, a lo que Picoro trata de darle a alguno de ellos e incluso las chicas no pueden conectar sus ataques de energía.

-Alguna idea de cómo derrotar a estos bastardos. Yo sé que tienes algo. – Picoro mira a Amy.

-No… no lo sé. Se suponía que Rei nos diría su ubicación por el ki.

-Ya veo. Hagamos eso.

-Esperen… no nos precipitemos. Pienso que usamos el sonido será mejor opción para detectarlos. Mina ayúdame.

-Claro Michiru.

-Muy bien. Háganlo ustedes. Nosotros los hallaremos por el ki.

Mina y Michiru cierran sus ojos, mientras que Amy, Picoro y Darién sienten el ki de sus adversarios.

-ya vienen.

-a mi señal. Cúbranse.

Picoro reúne una gran cantidad de energía para explotar formando un surco, Serena se ve sorprendida y se preocupa.

-Donde están las chicas.

-Están bien. Michiru se encargó de eso.

Se dispersa el polvo para ver que Michiru cubrió a todos con su muro de Neptuno para deshacerlo y ambos disparar bolas de energía pero el invisible retrocede.

-tal parece que no funciono nuestro plan. – Michiru se ve contrariada. – tiene que haber alguna alternativa.

El banco del universo 7 está expectante al ver que el plan con las Sailor Scouts no funciono.

-ya veo. Aunque no puedan verlo pueden atacarlo de esa manera.

-Sí, pero tal parece que no lo intentaran. Ese ataque y el muro para defenderse consumen energía y el enemigo busca agotarlos.

-Oye… Universo 2. No tienen un plan para derrotar a esos invisibles. – Bills mira al universo 2.

-Es verdad. No tienes un plan. Black. – Serena observa a Kibou.

-Jahh está bien. Vamos a salvar el trasero de Bills por esta vez. – Kibou cierra sus ojos para comunicarse. – Amy… Amy... me escuchas.

Amy cierra sus ojos y escucha a Kibou.

-Si te escucho, quieres que nos retiremos.

-No. Hay que derrotarlos.

-pero como son invisibles y no podemos verlo.

-entonces respóndeme esta adivinanza. Como sabes que hay un hombre invisible en la playa.

Amy abre sus ojos y da una sonrisa.

-Chicas tengo una idea. Cúbranme.

Amy se separa del grupo para estar en la cima de una roca alta y transformarse en Super Sailor Mercury.

-Que está haciendo. Oye… baja…

-Neblina congelante de Mercurio. – una neblina cubre parte de la plataforma apareciendo en el suelo nieve.

-nieve…. Pero como….

-Jahh eso no servirá de nada. Jamás han atrapado a Gamisalas…

Darién quien se había teletransportado hasta una montaña empieza a atacar guiado por las huellas que deja al estar es entonces que se ve claramente como uno de ellos está cubierto de nieve.

-No puede ser… Gamisalas huye de allí. – Quitela le ordena a su guerrero.

-Juhh perfecto. – Picoro arremete contra este para darle varios puñetazos.

Gamisalas busca atacar a Picoro pero este lo esquiva para darle una patada que lo manda hasta una roca y con un Cañon de energía de su boca para sacar a Gamisalas de la plataforma. Ambos Zenos se ven impresionados.

-Sugoi… que es eso.

-Nieve Zeno-sama.

-qué bonito.

-Le recuerdo que Gamisalas-san ha sido eliminado del torneo.

-Si. Donde esta Gamisalas. Aquí. – Este elimina a Gamisalas del torneo con su God Pad.

-Eso es Amy. Cambiaste las condiciones del campo a tu favor. Ese libro sí que les ayudo chicas. – Kibou sonríe.

-Espera no veo al último Ki... quiero decir Black. – Serena empieza a buscar a uno de los invisibles.

-Voy por el ultimo no escapara esta vez. – Picoro empieza a saltar por las rocas.

-Espera no te vayas. Mina acompáñalo. – Amy trata de advertirle y luego ordena a Mina.

-Si. – Mina lo persigue.

-Se dónde estás por tu ki.

-No puede ser… estamos perdidos.

-este es tu fin. – Picoro da un puñetazo pero fue a la nada, no obstante el invisible le da varios golpes por detrás para darle el último y sacarlo de la plataforma.

-No… - Bills grita desesperado.

-Kekeke. Es una broma.

-Señor Picoro. – Gohan se muestra preocupado.

-Cadena de amor de Venus.

Picoro es sostenido con las cadenas para luego ser llevado hasta la cima de una roca donde se encuentra Mina.

-Jahh gracias…

-Oye. Debes ser más cuidadoso la próxima vez. – Mina le sonríe.

-Eso estuvo cerca. – Bills suspira aliviado al ver que su guerrero está a salvo.

-No pensé que esa Sailor Scout salvaría al señor Picoro. – Gohan sonríe. – tal vez no son tan malas después de todo.

-uhh no creen que esto no es algo para celebrar. Le debemos algo al universo 2. – Whis refuta al hijo de su discípulo y su dios destructor.

-Si tienes razón. Pero ni crean que se los vamos a agradecer.

Picoro busca atacarlo pero esta vez Mina conecto su ataque para entonces ver que se trata de una persona insecto.

-Tsk… hallaron a Damon. – Quitela se muestra enfadado.

-Jahh… no importa que sepan mi identidad no podrán alcanzarme. – Damon busca atacar varias veces a lo que Mina lo intenta de nuevo.

-Cadenas de amor de Venus.

Cuando estaba segura de atraparlo Damon escapa en el último momento, Amy al ver esto ordena algo.

-Chicos…. Es hora de crear un campo de energía.

Darién, Amy, Michiru y Mina se colocan a alrededor de Damon para luego alejarse de él, Picoro se aleja con ellos.

-Campo de energía estelar.

Es entonces que todas encierran a Damon dentro del campo de energía sin posibilidad de escape.

-Maldición…. Damon sal de ahí.

-buen trabajo. Rapsodia congelante de Mercurio. – ella coloca sus manos en el campo para congelarlo.

Al terminar las chicas han formado un domo de hielo siendo que Damon estaba en el centro, a lo que Amy felicita al equipo.

-Buen trabajo todos. Ahora solo tenemos que convencerlo.

-Makankosappo.

Picoro lanza su rayo espiral para destrozar el hielo y mandar a Damon por fuera de la plataforma a lo que Amy le toca el hombro para darle una cachetada ligera haciendo que la mejilla de Picoro estuviera roja, esta actitud sorprendió al universo 7.

-Pero porque lo golpeo. – Krillin se ve preocupado.

-Tal parece que aquí termino la alianza. – Whis da su opinión al suceso.

-Por qué hiciste eso. – Amy se muestra enfadada. – nosotras queríamos salvarlo, no eliminarlo del torneo.

-Te aconsejo que te vuelvas despiadada Sailor Mercury, con esa actitud tan complaciente no llegaras a nada.

-ya veo. Entonces vete antes de yo me vuelva despiadada contigo. – Michiru se adelanta amenazando a Picoro. – sabes que a Haruka y a mí, no nos importa si te sacamos de la arena sin un brazo.

-Juhh… fui divertido pelear con ustedes Sailor Scouts. Pero cuando sea el turno de enfrentarnos no seré complaciente.

Picoro se marcha del grupo a lo que Michiru busca apuntarle pero Amy le detiene su mano.

-no lo hagas. Michiru.

-está bien. Pero la próxima vez no contara con la misma suerte. Lo eliminare del torneo.

Quitela estaba enfadado con su guerrero Damon.

-Oye… Damon. Cómo pudiste ser vencido tan fácilmente.

-lo siento… hace mucho frio. – Damon estaba tiritando de frio.

-solo nos queda Monna. Ohh no. Quitela-sama mire. – Kur se ve preocupado.

-Que… no puede ser. Monna fue capturada.

Quitela se sorprende al ver que Monna estaba siendo cargada por Lita inmóvil gracias a unos grilletes de energía de Haruka.

-Y pensar que tú dijiste que estos grilletes no servían para nada Haruka. – Lita carga feliz a Monna.

-al principio eso fue lo que pensé. – sonríe Haruka al ver a Michiru y todos a salvo. – Michiru, Amy, Darién, Mina. Están bien.

-Si estamos bien. Pero no pudimos capturar a Damon por culpa de ese namekusei del universo 7. – Michiru suspira al no obtener su cometido.

-Que malagradecido y después de que vino a nosotras por ayuda. – Lita hace pucheros.

Es entonces que un rayo de energía se dirigía hacia ellos, las chicas lo rechazan sorprendiendo a Lita pero esta es defendida por el muro de Neptuno no obstante la onda de energía sube para chocar contra Monna y sacarla de la plataforma, las chicas se sorprenden, Mina intenta usar su poder pero era tarde Monna apareció en el banco del universo 4.

-Eto... Monna. Donde estás aquí. – el Zeno del futuro ha eliminado a Monna del torneo siendo que todo el equipo del universo 4 está sin un solo participante en la arena. – todos fueron eliminados.

-Si… todos están eliminados.

-Chicas hablare con Chibiusa. – Kibou cierra sus ojos para comunicarse con Chibiusa.

-El universo 4 no tiene guerreros en la arena por lo que el universo 4. Sera destruido.

-¡No! No lo acepto. Universo 2. Ustedes son hipócritas. Dijeron que salvarían a los universos, pero al final fueron nuestra perdición. Malditos…. Mueran Haka…

-Aniquilar. – Ambos Zenos iluminan su mano para eliminar al universo 4 de la existencia.

En el banco del universo 4 solo se encontraba el ángel de ese universo quien poco le interesaba la desaparición de su universo, Serena se ve confundida y no sabe lo que paso.

-Oigan… a donde se fueron… ese universo. Por qué no hay nadie.

-Princesa… el universo 4. Fue destruido. No hay ni un solo rastro de ellos. – Setsuna explica a Serena la situación.

-No me digas que… ellos no volverán. No están en el otro…

-Serena. Ellos han dejado de existir.

-Que horrible… - Ella empieza a llorar pero Rei le abraza.

-Está bien sé que es doloroso, pero… usaremos el deseo para traerlos de vuelta.

-Pero como… es posible.

-Si ganamos el torneo, obtendremos esas Super esferas y con ellas los reviviremos a todos Serena. Es por eso que debes secar tus lágrimas. A Chibiusa y las chicas les ayudaras si sigues apoyándolas.

-Rei…

En el campo de batalla las chicas se ven sorprendidas e incluso irritadas por no haber logrado su objetivo.

-maldición. Hemos fallado de nuevo. – Haruka se muestra irritada.

-Quien fue… sal de ahí, para darte tu merecido. – Amy grita.

-A quien piensas que le darás su merecido. Insecto. – Vegeta en su estado base sonríe acercándose a las Sailor Scouts.

-Tienes idea de lo que hiciste. – Amy le grita indignada.

-Jahh… solo saque a unos débiles.

-Ella no te está hablando de eso enano estúpido. – Lita se adelanta. –Acaso no sabes que tú condenaste a un universo entero a ser destruido.

-Usare las Super esferas para traerlos de vuelta cuando sea el ganador. – Vegeta aprieta sus puños. – Sailor Scouts. No volverán a burlarse de nosotros los Saiyajin.

-Ya veo. – Mina se adelanta para confrontar al Saiyajin. – Entonces solo le hiciste esa promesa para revivir al universo de Kyabe.

-Juhh los reviviré a todos, cuando gane el torneo. Incluso a ustedes. Les demostrare que soy el más fuerte de todos los universos.

Lita se adelanta para crujir sus nudillos.

-Suficiente creo que es hora de sacarte del torneo. Estoy harta de oír tu discurso enano pelos parados.

-Ohh así que vas a pelear conmigo de nuevo Jirafa. – este toma una posición de pelea.

Sin embargo una gran luz resplandece en el campo de batalla, donde Ea, el Kaioshin del universo 3 sonríe dando su afirmación.

-Este será el fin de Chibiusa.

Después de salir triunfantes de los invisibles de Quitela, las chicas pensaron que con la captura de Monna podrían salvarlos no obstante Vegeta arruino sus planes y propicio la destrucción del universo 4. En su indignación las chicas jamás imaginaron que pronto se enfrentarían a un rival muy poderoso.


	65. Capitulo64 Plan para derrotar a Chibiusa

Capítulo 22. El plan para derrotar a Chibiusa.

Obuni y los Namekusei habían sido separados por Monna estos observan como un campo de energía empieza a formarse hasta ser apartados del grupo.

-Las chicas. Están en peligro. – Obuni se muestra preocupado.

-Juhh no les pasara nada. Además esta esa niña que es capaz de pelear contra Jiren. – Saonel se muestra confiado en el poder de las chicas.

-ya veo. Entonces hay que mantenernos juntos y conservar energías. Hasta que ellas salgan de allí. – Obuni propone esta alternativa.

-uhh y por qué no te sacamos de la arena. – Sonríe Pirina.

-Que dices… - Obuni se muestra sorprendido.

-Sin ellas protegiéndote estas indefenso ante cualquier enemigo, y sería mejor sacarte y evitarnos problemas. – Saonel sonríe amenazando a Obuni.

-Que dices… acaso vas a traicionarnos. – Obuni se muestra sorprendido.

-Traición. Solo tuvimos un trato con ellas y por lo visto no lo cumplieron. – Pirina refuta a Obuni.

-Además no es como si esas chicas, fueran a protegernos. Ya verás que en los últimos minutos nos tiraran de la arena. – Saonel da su apreciación de la situación un tanto taimada.

-Ellas no harán esa estupidez. – Obuni responde ofuscado.

-Y por qué crees en ellas. Que te hizo cambiar de opinión y pelear por el universo 2. – Pirina le cuestiona sus motivos a Obuni.

-Porque he visto su corazón y sé que ellas confían en mí. Tanto como yo he confiado en ellas. Si no confían en ellas entonces peleare contra ustedes y sacare a uno de los dos de la pista.

Obuni y los Namekianos toman sus posiciones de pelea, sin embargo son interrumpidos por Monna que los persigue.

-Jajaja… cuando los derrote no existirán los universos 10 y 6.

-No te lo permitiré. – Obuni lanza bolas de energía pero todas son rechazadas por la velocidad con la que gira Monna.

Monna persigue a Obuni quien intenta usar sus fintas y dispararle por detrás pero obtiene el mismo resultado aprovechando la conmoción Saonel y Pirina huyen de la batalla dejando a Obuni a su suerte.

-Tsk… tal parece que estoy solo. – Obuni toma una posición de batalla.

-Que sucede. No eres tan fuerte sin tus amigas del universo 2. No es verdad. – Monna aparece ante el con su cuerpo inflado riéndose de la mala suerte de su adversario.

-ya verás que tan fuerte soy. Ven acércate.

-Jahh presumido.

Monna se hace bola para rodar rápidamente, Obuni la esquiva saltando de una roca a otra, a lo que Monna le persigue destruyendo las rocas, no obstante Obuni se encuentra cerca del filo de la plataforma.

-Te tengo eres mío. – Monna aumenta su velocidad para atacar a Obuni pero… - que…

Obuni uso su finta para esquivarla y darle una patada que la obliga a ir más rápido.

-Muy bien Obuni. Así se hace. – Gowasu anima a su guerrero.

No obstante a pesar de los esfuerzos de Obuni, Monna empieza a disminuir la velocidad y frena.

-fiu… estuvo cerca. – esta recibe una bola de energía en su cabeza. –kihhh…. Bastardo.

-Jahh... – Obuni lanza repetidas bolas de energía intentando empujarla pero…

-no me vencerás. – Monna gira rápidamente sobre sí misma y elevarse para intentar aplastar a Obuni pero es esquivada de nuevo por la finta de este. – maldición. Allí estas. – ella observa a Obuni que se encuentra arriba.

-Patada final. – Este usa su finta para conectar una patada pero Monna giro para amortiguar el golpe y lanzarlo lejos, este alcanza a aterrizar.

-eso me dolió. Pagaras por esto. – Monna aumenta su velocidad de giro.

-Obuni… ten cuidado. – Gowasu advierte a Obuni del peligro.

Obuni lanza sus bolas de energía pero estas no logran detener a Monna no obstante observa que varias más intentan detenerla con lo que Monna empieza a retroceder, este de gira su cabeza para encontrarse con Haruka.

-Sailor Uranus…

-llámame Haruka. – Ella le sonríe a Obuni y dar la señal. – Es tu turno Lita.

Lita en su estado Super Sailor Júpiter toma a Monna.

-Kihhh… quien rayos eres… entrometida.

-Soy Super Sailor Júpiter y te derrotare en el nombre de Júpiter.

-Estúpida….

-Que bien… las Sailor Scouts vinieron a ayudar a Obuni. – Gowasu sonríe de alivio al ver la ayuda de las chicas.

-Jahh… por ahora es lo mejor que podemos hacer con solo guerrero. – Ramoshi suspira resignándose.

Por otra parte los Namekianos se han escondido para evitar ser hallados por los demás universos a pero estos son hallados por Kato Pesula y Viarra que le impiden esconderse.

-Tsk… son los del universo 3.

-Yo soy Kato Pesula. Con mi cinturón de cambio, derrotare al mal. Modo cambio. – este usa su cinturón en donde su traje toma un color rojo. – modalidad torbellino veloz. En este modo mi velocidad es 300 veces más de lo normal. Además de permitirme ver sus ataques. Enfréntense a su eliminación universo 6.

-Kato Pesula, tengo una idea si los atrapamos podemos usarlos como rehenes. – Viarra da su idea.

-Uhh me parece perfecto.

-Jahh… no es como si fuéramos fáciles de atrapar. – Saonel les refuta mientras toma su guardia de pelea.

-Prepárense. – Pirina toma su posición de pelea.

Viarra se lanza hacia ellos a lo que los Namekianos usan sus bolas de energía no obstante este como si fuera un tren pasa tras ellas a lo que intentaban esquivarlo son derribados por Kato Pesula quien con su velocidad superaba su reacción dejándolos en el suelo.

-Tsk como lo hizo. – Saonel se ve frustrado.

Pirina se levanta y se lanza hacia Viarra para pelear, Saonel busca intercambiar golpes con Kato Pesula pero la velocidad de este último le supera, Saonel intenta resistir sus ataques lo más posible, mientras que Pirina al golpear a Viarra nota que no le hace ningún daño.

-que…

-No puedes hacerme daño. Soy demasiado resistente para ti.

-Presumido. – Este sigue con sus ataques pero Viarra usa su velocidad para darle un topetazo que lo manda al suelo. –Tsk…

-No solo soy muy resistente mi velocidad es muy buena. – Viarra presume de su velocidad.

-Eso es Viarra, Kato Pesula. Derroten a ese par de Namekianos y eliminen al universo 6.

-Que dijiste… - Champa se enoja.

-Champa-sama… tranquilícese debe confiar en sus guerreros. – Vados intenta tranquilizar a su discípulo.

-Maldición. Donde están esas chicas del universo 2. Cuando se les necesitan.

Saonel avanza con varios puñetazos hasta que al fin logra darle un puñetazo a Kato Pesula y sonreír.

-Jahh tal vez tu velocidad sea buena, pero soy mucho más fuerte que tú.

-Juhh eso lo veremos. Modalidad Cambio. – su cinturón cambia a la letra U, para su traje volverse de color violeta. – Modo Supremo. En este modo soy 300 veces más rápido y 300 veces más poderoso. Prepárate. – este ilumina sus manos para golpear a Saonel quien se defiende y conecta un puñetazo.

-No te pases de listo. – Saonel conecta un puñetazo pero la velocidad de Kato Pesula es superior recibiendo más golpes.

-Maldición… Saonel huye.

Al recibir varios golpes Saonel estaba siendo arrinconado a lo que este le lanzo una bola de energía que lo hace retroceder.

-Este es tu fin. Final Misión. Fuego.

-Dulce corazón Rosa ataca.

El ataque final misión de Kato Pesula choca contra el corazón rosa de Chibiusa formando un humo rosa.

-que quien eres…

-acaso no lo sabes. – ella con su mano dispersa el humo rosa. – Soy una bella guardiana de traje de marinera, guardiana del amor y la justicia. Soy Sailor Moon. Te derrotare en el nombre del universo 2. – ella hace señala a Kato Pesula.

Es entonces que Serena observa a Chibiusa para empuñar su mano.

-Esa adolecente mimada… se hizo pasar como Sailor Moon. Quien le dio el título de Sailor Moon. – Serena hace pucheros y empuña su mano.

-Pero fue usted princesa. No recuerda ese día cuando le pidió a Chibiusa demostrarles a todos que Sailor Moon es invencible. – Setsuna refuta a Serena.

-De verdad… yo hice eso. Eso no es verdad.

Kibou saca una grabadora donde Serena con su voz le da la responsabilidad a Chibiusa. A lo que Serena mira con cara de póker a Kibou.

-eres el abogado del diablo Black.

-debí grabarlo ya que eres una olvidadiza sin remedio.

-Pero como conoces de…

Es entonces que ven como el campo se ha desintegrado mientras que Chibiusa se encuentra luchando contra Kato Pesula.

-Ya veo. Excelente presentación. Acepto tu desafío Sailor Moon.

Kato Pesula y Chibiusa arremeten entre sí para darse varios puñetazos y patadas, ambos en fuertes estruendos chocan entre sí, a lo que Kato Pesula arremete pero Chibiusa detiene su golpe y le da un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago.

-Guahhh… no entiendo cómo pudiste detener mi ataque.

-lo siento, pero es hora de que te vayas. – ella reúne energía de su mano. – meditación lunar.

En una explosión manda a volar a Kato Pesula lejos. No obstante Viarra quien tenía la ventaja sobre Pirina se dispone a atacarlo pero es detenido por Chibiusa.

-eres tú.

-Patada de Sailor Moon. – ella le da una patada fuerte que hace retroceder a Kato Pesula.

-Pirina-san sígueme… - Ella lanza bolas de energía hacia Viarra.

-Eso no funcionara Chibiusa… ese tipo no se daña con nada.

-eso no es verdad. Todos tienen una debilidad. – Chibiusa apunta hacia las rodillas de Viarra junto a Pirina.

-es inútil. Soy muy resistente a ese tipo de ataques. Gracias a mi armadura.

Algunos ataques de Pirina y Chibiusa chocan contra el cuerpo mientras que otros chocan en las rodillas de Viarra hasta que Chibiusa se detiene, Viarra avanza rápidamente pero las rodillas de este ceden hasta caer al suelo.

-pero como lo hiciste.

-Las partes más vulnerables de las armaduras son las articulaciones, use el mismo concepto con él.

-Pirina. Estas bien. – este se ve sorprendido. – espera pero como tu estas aquí. Si estabas peleando contra ese tipo.

La Chibiusa quien estaba transformada en Sailor Moon llega y al chocar las palmas con la otra sonríen ante el par de Namekusei confundidos.

-no se preocupen. Somos replicas la verdadera Chibiusa llegara ahora.

Chibiusa usa la teletransportacion para estar frente a ellas en su traje de batalla rosa.

-Saonel-san, Pirina-san hay que reunirnos con las chicas lo más rápido posible. Juntos. Dulce corazón rosa. Ataca.

-Jahh… - Saonel y Pirina mandan su Cañon de energía hacia Viarra y junto con el ataque corazón rosa de Chibiusa arrojan a Viarra por fuera de la plataforma.

-Viarra-san ha sido eliminado.

-Uhh Viarra, aquí esta. – Zeno del futuro presiona a Viarra del universo 3 en su God Pad para eliminarlo del torneo. – ahora solo tienen 5 el universo 3.

-Pero por que ahora hay tres Chibiusa en el torneo.

-Ahhh eso son clones o replicas como lo llaman ellas. – Daishinkan ilustra a Zeno-sama.

Aprovechando la confusión de la explosión los Namekianos Saonel y Pirina se esconden de Chibiusa a lo que ella se ve preocupada.

-Saonel, Pirina-san. Donde están. No oculten su ki. Ouch. Son tan tercos.

No obstante Chibiusa se ve rodeada por tres robots Koitsukai, Panchia y Bollarator y junto a ellos un extraterrestre de color violeta con un cetro.

-quien eres tú.

-Soy el doctor Paparoni y ellos son mi creación. Koitsukai, Panchia y Bollarator. Hemos reunido información para vencerte Chibiusa o Sailor Moon.

-Muy bien. Doctor Paparoni. Tenemos que sacar a Chibiusa antes de que muestre su Starlight. – Ea halaga a su guerrero.

Mosco el Hakaishin del universo 3 empieza a dar pitidos en donde su ángel le traduce.

-el señor Mosco dice. Si derrotamos al As del universo 2, tendremos la batalla ganada y las Sailor caerán al perder su bastión espiritual y su única forma de derrotar a Jiren.

Mientras la batalla entre Lita y Monna continúa, Monna observa que está siendo levantada y trata de atacarla pero Lita la levanta a los aires, Monna aprovecha para descender con mayor velocidad, sin embargo…

-Hazlo Lita. – Haruka le ordena a Lita.

-Centella relampagueante de Júpiter. Resuena. – Ella lanza una bola de energía que conecta de lleno en Monna.

Se forma una explosión verde, no obstante Monna cae al suelo de la plataforma y sonríe al haber sobrevivido al ataque.

-Jahhh… fue inútil.

-yo lo dudo. Apenas si puedes mantenerte en pie. – Lita sonríe confiada en su victoria.

-no me subestimes. – Monna con su velocidad rueda para impactar en Lita pero el ataque anterior pasa su factura su velocidad disminuye hasta que se detiene a escasos centímetros de Lita. – kihhh… que hiciste.

Monna regresa a su tamaño normal y cae al suelo exhausto a lo que Haruka de su mano materializa unas esposas.

-esposas del cielo. – Haruka cual si fuera un oficial de policía captura a Monna.

-hemos cumplido con nuestra misión.

-suéltenme… idiotas. – Lita la toma para cargarla en su brazo. –maldición suéltenme… por que no puedo moverme.

-El ataque de Lita te ha dejado paralizados los músculos apenas si puedes hablar. – Haruka le responde a una débil Monna.

-Pero no te preocupes nosotras te protegeremos.

Es entonces que las chicas ven que Chibiusa ha usado sus réplicas.

-Ehh Chibiusa está usando sus réplicas. Que extraño. – Lita se muestra extrañada. – no es su mejor técnica.

-Apoyare a Chibiusa, tú y Obuni…

-Esperen. Permítanme ayudar a Chibiusa-san, ya que estoy en deuda. Y quiero apoyarla.

-Obuni. Nuestra princesa no te salvo para que estés en deuda con ella. Te salvo por que no le gustaría ver que tú y tu universo desaparezcan de la existencia. – Haruka le expone el por qué Chibiusa lo salvo.

-Tiene razón. Ella fue enviada para hacer amigos pero ahora ha cargado con la carga de ayudar a los universos. En pocas palabras. Chibiusa quiere ser tu amiga. – Lita con una sonrisa termina de concluir la explicación de Haruka.

-mi amiga.

-nosotras nos encargaremos de ella. Tú ayuda a nuestra princesa.

-Si. – Obuni se marcha rápidamente a auxiliar a Chibiusa.

Obuni observa que Chibiusa está siendo rodeada por Koitsukai, Panchia, Bollarator, Paparoni y Kato Pesula. Obuni trata de ayudarla pero es detenido por Saonel.

-apártate de mi camino.

Pirina detrás de él, le calla a lo que Saonel le hace una señal de silencio para susurrarle al oído.

-escucha… lamentamos haberte provocado, pero solo estábamos probándote, si eras leal a ellas.

Pirina se acerca también para susurrarle.

-cuando sea el momento, atacaremos. Entendiste.

Chibiusa junto a sus dos clones arremete contra los 4 guerreros, que la rodean. Paparoni con una sonrisa le cuestiona a Chibiusa.

-juhh tal parece que ese par de Namekusei no fueron buenos reclutas. No será que es un pésimo juicio de tu parte.

-Michiru y Haruka confían en ellos, así que yo también confiare en ellos. Los protegeré a ellos como al universo 6. – responde la Chibiusa real.

-Es hora de seguir con nuestro desafío Sailor Moon. ¡Ha!

Se reanuda la lucha contra Kato Pesula, este busca atacarla pero con la técnica multimagenes Chibiusa logra esquivarlo para darle un puñetazo con sus manos juntas alejándolo, no obstante los robots logran detectar los movimientos de sus réplicas, Koitsukai ataca con su rayo a los clones, pero estos desaparecen antes de chocar, Chibiusa lo esquiva con la teletransportacion conectando el ataque de Koitsukai en Kato Pesula quien apenas logro defenderse creando una explosión.

-aghh... Oye… Paparoni. Como te atreviste a atacarme.

-qué extraño pensaba que la teníamos pero desapareció fácilmente. – Paparoni no sabe lo que sucedió. – uhh que esto… cuidado Kato Pesula.

Detrás de Kato Pesula un clon aparece para mandarle una bola de energía que lo manda lejos alejándolo del grupo.

Chibiusa baja al suelo de la plataforma a lo que sus réplicas se unen a ella para restaurar su energía tomando un respiro. En el banco del universo 2, Rei se ve preocupada por Chibiusa y junto a ella Setsuna.

-Aun le cuesta hacer las réplicas a Chibiusa. – Rei observa con preocupación.

-es la primera vez que la pequeña dama esta en inferioridad numérica.

-tal parece que por este lado no hay que preocuparnos. –Kibou sonríe después de comunicarse con Amy y observar la niebla que cubre una parte de la plataforma.

-oye... Ki… Black-sama… mira a la pequeña dama. Está en problemas. – Setsuna le señala a Chibiusa.

-Uhh no te preocupes, Chibiusa los derrotara además no está sola. – Kibou observa con una sonrisa a Chibiusa con su traje de Sailor Scout.

-Jajaja. Veo que te has cansado después de tantos combates. – Paparoni sonríe y manda a sus robots. – vamos atáquenla juntos.

Koitsukai, Panchia y Bollarator se acercan a Chibiusa no obstante varias bolas de energía impiden el avance de los robots sorprendido por los refuerzos.

-Chicos son ustedes.

-Chibiusa es mejor que descanses. – Obuni sugiere a Chibiusa reposar.

-Nosotros nos encargaremos de esas chatarras. – Saonel y Pirina responden al unísono.

-está bien. Confió en ustedes.

Chibiusa se aleja un poco para descansar confiando en sus aliados, Paparoni se encuentra molesto.

-muévanse… inútiles.

-Para llegar a Chibiusa tendras que pasar por nosotros primero.

-Entonces que así sea. Koitsukai, Panchia, Bollarator acaben con ellos.

Los robots obedecen a su creador, Saonel trata de cortar a Panchia con su espada de Ki, sin embargo este logra esquivarlo, Pirina toma a Bollarator de sus piernas con sus brazos extensibles haciéndolo caer.

-Jahh… esta chatarra no puede derrotarme. – este abre su boca para atacarlo con un Cañon de energía que choca en Bollarator llevándolo a las rocas.

Obuni escapa a los rayos de energía de Koitsukai con sus fintas y conecta el puñetazo en la cabeza del robot, los combates transcurren sin mayores cambios donde los tres nuevos aliados muestran que tienen mucha energía.

-juhh tal parece que esos robots no son rivales para nosotros. – Saonel sonríe.

-No se confíen. El universo 3 puede tener sus trucos.

El minuto pasa y Chibiusa ha descansado preparándose para luchar pero ella escucha algo que la deja perpleja.

-El universo 4 no tiene guerreros en la arena por lo que el universo 4. Sera destruido.

-Chibiusa… Chibiusa…

-que… Ki… Black-sama.

-cierra los ojos y no los abras por favor.

Chibiusa cierra sus ojos mientras escucha la voz de Kibou en su cabeza.

-Ki… Black-sama… que está sucediendo.

-No te preocupes puedes llamarme Kibou.

-Kibou-kun que sucede… que le va a pasar al universo 4.

-Perdón Chibiusa, pero el universo 4. Sera destruido.

-tengo que convencer a los Zeno-sama.

-No puedes convencerlos ahora Chibiusa, escúchame. Sé que eres muy sensible a estas cosas, pero es irremediable que esto pueda pasar.

-Por qué me dices estas cosas… Kibou. Nuestro plan está funcionando. Obuni, Saonel y Pirina me están apoyando.

-lo sé y eso se debe a ti. Pero también debes entender que no todos podrán ver tu resolución de salvarlos.

-entonces tengo que ser más contundente en mi mensaje. No quiero ser su enemiga y no quiero que por mi culpa los universos desaparezcan.

-Tú no tienes la culpa Chibiusa, ninguno de nosotros la tiene y lo más seguro es que otros universos pueden desaparecer. Por eso cree en tu plan, cree en ellos y cree en ti misma.

-Creer en mi plan, en ellos y en mi misma.

-Confió en ti Chibiusa. Demuéstrales que Sailor Moon es invencible.

-espera Kibou-kun… no te vayas.

-no me iré de tu lado. Te estaré apoyando en las gradas, ahora ve a ayudar a tus amigos.

Chibiusa abre sus ojos y observa como sus amigos se han mantenido de pie. Mosco da unos pitidos con una mayor frecuencia para ser traducido su mensaje por su ángel.

-El señor Mosco dice no es el momento de perder el tiempo con ellos, Chibiusa es nuestro objetivo. Activa el plan X.

-Ohh el plan X. – Ea se ve interesado. – hace tiempo que no lo veía. Doctor Paparoni Plan X.

-muy bien. – Doctor Paparoni toma su cetro y este iluminarse de azul. – Es hora del plan X.

Los robots Koitsukai, Panchia y Bollarator se alejan de los guerreros para colocarse en formación siendo Koitsukai la cabeza, Panchia el torso y Bollarator las piernas. Una luz amarilla se forma en la plataforma para salir el robot fusionado.

-Plan X. completado.

-Muy bien. Este será el fin de Chibiusa. – Ea da su afirmación prediciendo el fin de Chibiusa.

-Muy bien. Koichirator. Es hora de demostrarles el poder del universo 3.

Koichirator avanza rápidamente para dar un fuerte puñetazo a Obuni que logra defenderse, Saonel y Pirina busca atacarlo pero Koichirator logra superarlos en velocidad para darles cada uno un fuerte golpe que los manda a las rocas. Saonel y Pirina le lanzan bolas de energía pero Koichirator las esquiva con su velocidad, Obuni con su finta busca golpearlo pero es golpeado por este y arrojado al suelo.

-como lo hizo.

-Jahh nosotros tenemos la ventaja, ya que ni siquiera es la máxima capacidad de Koichirator.

Como si fuera una estela Chibiusa aprovecha para darle una patada a Koichirator que lo manda al suelo, apareciendo Chibiusa en su estado Super Senshi.

-No dejare que te salgas con la tuya Doctor Paparoni. Me encargare de derrotar a tu robot en el nombre del universo 2. – Ella hace su pose característica señalando a Paparoni.

-kihhh Koichirator. Potencia al 1200%.

Koichirator aumenta su velocidad a lo que Chibiusa le responde con puñetazos que Koichirator repele con sus brazos, siendo que ella sostiene uno de sus brazos.

-Ahora.

Obuni salta y usa su finta para golpearlo en la cabeza y para derribarlo Saonel y Pirina usa sus brazos extensibles para sujetar las piernas de Koichirator y tirar fuerte para derribarlo, Koichirator gira sobre sí mismo para liberarse y arrojar a Saonel y Pirina a unas montañas. No obstante Obuni le dispara en la cabeza una bola de energía pero la cabeza le contesta con un rayo, causando una explosión de humo.

-hazlo. Chibiusa.

-Codazo bonico Lunar. – Ella se transforma en Sailor Eternal para volar y caer en picada.

Antes de Koichirator pudiera detectarla, Chibiusa aplica el codazo en el torso del robot creando un fuerte impacto en el suelo con forma de luna creciente. Zeno-sama al ver esto se ve sorprendido.

-Wooo… que fue eso. – Zeno del futuro se ve asombrado.

-Por qué ese cráter tiene forma de luna. – Zeno del pasado esta curioso por el hecho.

-Uhh tal vez esa fue una de sus técnicas. – Daishinkan afirma.

Chibiusa vuelve a su estado de Sailor Scout juntándose con Saonel, Pirina y Obuni estaban frente al robot, aunque este se levanta el impacto de Chibiusa fue más fuerte.

-Plan X. Reiniciar.

Koichirator se separa en los tres robots, Koitsukai, Panchia y Bollarator. Paparoni estaba enfadado era la primera vez que esto ocurría con el plan X, Ea se ve anonadado.

-Tsk… jamás pensé que Chibiusa fuera tan fuerte para reiniciar el plan X. – Ea contesta estupefacto.

Mosco da varios pitidos al observar el poder de Chibiusa.

-el señor Mosco dice. No podemos perder, hay que arriesgarlo todo. Es hora el plan Ultímate.

Paparoni recibe la señal en su bastón a lo que este sonríe presumidamente.

-Debo felicitarte Sailor Moon. Eres la primera que experimentara el verdadero poder del universo 3. Plan Ultímate. Ahora.

Del bastón una luz violeta da inicio al plan, donde los tres robots vuelven a fusionarse.

-Jahh... hemos derrotado a ese robot antes y volveremos a hacerlo. – Saonel se muestra confiado.

-Es mejor que te rindas de una buena vez. – Pirina afirma.

No obstante Paparoni se une al robot fusionado para iluminarse de violeta, los universos se ven nerviosos ante el fenómeno.

-Ahora que hará el universo 3. – Heles se ve anonadada por la gran cantidad de energía.

Es entonces que el guerrero empieza a tomar forma, el área de su abdomen es de color negro y al igual que entre sus brazos, sus ojos no tienen pupilas y son de color lila, cuello, muñecas y hombros de color blanco y el área de sus manos y piernas es de color violeta, poseyendo gemas alrededor de su cuerpo siendo las más destacables las gemas de sus orejas verde y la centro de su cabeza roja. Este sale con su ki fucsia mostrando una gran agresividad.

-Que rayos es esa cosa. – Saonel se ve impresionado.

-Es muy grande. Creo que tiene unos 30 metros y eso que soy optimista. - Chibiusa se ve impresionada.

-Muy bien. No hay dudas de que es una táctica incomparable de supervivencia. Muy bien, Adelante y acaba con todo. Anilaza. – Ea da su declaración triunfal.

Anilaza el guerrero más fuerte del universo 3 hace su aparición, será posible que Chibiusa junto con sus aliados del universo 6 y 10 podrán derrotarlo.


	66. Capitulo 65 Anilaza Surge

Capítulo 23. Anilaza surge. La estrategia de supervivencia suprema del universo 3.

La unión del guerrero fusionado Koichirator junto al Doctor Paparoni su creador ha introducido al campo de batalla al guerrero más fuerte del universo 3. Anilaza, quien con su ferocidad y su tamaño colosal ha sorprendido a los guerreros del universo 2, 6 y 10. Que es lo que hará Chibiusa para enfrentarse a este enemigo.

-Que haremos Chibiusa. – Obuni le pregunta a la Sailor Scout de cabello rosa.

-Solo tenemos una alternativa. Pelear. – Chibiusa toma posición de pelea como Sailor Scout.

-Jajajajaja Este es el fin de Chibiusa. – Ea da su predicción.

Mosco vuelve a dar pitidos mientras observa a su guerrero en el campo de batalla a lo que su ángel le traduce.

-el señor Mosco dice: tenemos la victoria asegurada.

-Muy bien. Acaba con todo. Anilaza.

El rugido de Anilaza lo hace aún más amenazador, no obstante los integrantes al sentir el gigantesco ki, ya saben qué hacer.

-Es hora de irnos. Sailor Júpiter. – Amy trata de convencer a su amiga.

-Tienes razón Amy.- ella mira a su amiga para después darle una mirada amenazante a Vegeta. - La próxima vez te sacare de la pista infeliz. – Lita amenaza a Vegeta.

-Ohh no me digas que estas huyendo por esa cosa. – Vegeta sonríe presumidamente.

Las chicas se tocan las unas a las otras a lo que Darién usa la teletransportacion para ir al campo de batalla. Hotaru y Freezer se detienen al ver a Anilaza.

-uhh… que interesante. Me pregunto si tu amiguita podrá derrotar a esa cosa. – Freezer sonríe presumidamente. – no crees que deberías ir a ayudarles.

Hotaru lo ignora para hacer irse con la teletransportacion, Freezer cambia su sonrisa por una actitud más reflexiva al ver que Goku no es el único con esa técnica.

-ya veo. Ese tipo les enseño esa técnica. Ahora veo como escapan en el momento oportuno.

Hotaru se encuentra con el resto del grupo quienes estaban decididos a ayudar a Chibiusa.

-Hotaru… estas aquí. – Michiru se ve sorprendida. – y Freezer.

-Me encargare de él, más adelante. Chibiusa nos necesita. – Hotaru se muestra decidida.

-Muy bien. Es mejor estemos todos juntos así no gastaremos energía en derribarlo. – Mina da su orden.

-Si. – todos contestan al unísono.

En el banco del universo 2, se han mostrado preocupación al ver a Anilaza, no obstante Serena ríe nerviosamente.

-Jajaja… es muy grande pero puede ser muy torpe. Verdad… por favor. Dime que sí. – Serena observa a Kibou y se ve anonadada al ver el rostro de preocupación de este. – estas bien.

-es la primera vez… que veo algo así.

-¡Que! – todos escuchan sorprendidos la declaración de Kibou.

-entonces no hay un método para poder ganarle. Tú debes saberlo no es así. Eres nuestro maestro. – Rei intenta sacarle algo a Kibou.

-Te digo que no lo sé. – Kibou se molesta al ser zarandeado.

Anilaza manda su energía para golpear a todos los guerreros con bolas de energía. Chibiusa y los guerreros con ella logran esquivarlas fácilmente al igual que el grupo restante de las Sailor Scouts, el universo 7 quien estaba alejado se ve sorprendido por el ataque pero logran esquivarlo también, Picoro al ver que esto es serio da fuerza su voz.

-Ese monstruo se ve que es muy fuerte. Deberíamos ir a ayudarlas.

-No. Si nosotros conservamos nuestra energía podemos enfrentar al ganador después. – Goku le responde a Picoro algo que lo deja con la boca abierta.

-Tsk… no me gusta como piensas Kakarotto pero prefiero no involucrarme a ayudar a esas idiotas Sailor Scouts. – Vegeta cruza sus brazos refunfuñando al no intervenir.

-jejeje. La idea de Goku-san es fantástica. Solo esperemos al ganador. Además el bando de esas chicas con minifalda tienen más miembros que nosotros, es mejor desgastarlas a ayudarlas. – Freezer da su apreciación de la situación.

Los del universo 11 quien también fueron atacados por bolas de energía, gracias a la intervención de Jiren salieron ilesos del ataque.

-acaso ese monstruo quiere pelear con nosotros también. – Dyspo se ve amenazado por el ataque de Anilaza.

-Jiren que piensas. – Toppo interroga a su aliado.

-Ella ganara y cuando lo haga la derrotare con mis propias manos. – Contesta Jiren.

Kato Pesula desde un escondite al ver la creación del doctor Paparoni se ve esperanzado en que su universo triunfara.

-Jajaja. Ahora veo. Con que esa era la última alternativa. – Kato Pesula ríe al ver que no tendrá necesidad de pelear más.

Después del ataque los guerreros del universo 2, junto a los del 6 y 10 se muestran desafiantes ante él.

-Chicas… vinieron. – Chibiusa se muestra feliz.

-No íbamos a dejar que pelearas contra ese monstruo tu sola. – Lita le sonríe.

-Chicas hay que concentrarse. – Amy toma su posición de pelea.

Anilaza al ver esto se lanza hasta la alianza de los universos 2, 6 y 10 para combatir, lanza un primer golpe pero es esquivado por Chibiusa, Anilaza trata de dar una patada a Haruka y Michiru que por poco conectan en ambas Sailor, es entonces que Darién desde una montaña.

-Toma esto. Super Bombardeo de Tuxedo Mask.

Darién manda una bola de energía grande hacia Anilaza pero este le da un puñetazo que la desvía hacia el canto de la plataforma destruyendo esa parte. Las chicas se ven sorprendidas, aunque Lita y Chibiusa están interesadas por lo fuerte que es.

-Es muy fuerte. – Chibiusa sonríe.

-Si. Ya quiero ver que trucos tiene. – Sonríe Lita tomando su posición de pelea.

Las chicas se transforman en su estado Sailor Scout pero Anilaza sigue intentando golpear a las chicas y sus aliados con puñetazos y patadas pero todos fueron esquivas con algo de dificultad, en el banco del universo 6 y 10 estaban preocupados.

-Maldición. Ese monstruo tiene una buena velocidad. – Champa saca su vuvuzela. – Saonel, Pirina atáquenlo. – Este toca la vuvuzela.

-Obuni... no vayas a salir por ningún motivo. – Ramoshi apoya a su guerrero.

-Vamos Sailor Scouts. Ustedes deben ganarle a esa criatura. – Gowasu apoya a las chicas.

En el banco del universo 2, Heles se ve sorprendida.

-esa cosa tiene una gran velocidad y las chicas no han podido siquiera acercarse a atacar.

-Es verdad…. a pesar de ser tan grande es muy rápido. – Setsuna corrobora la afirmación de Heles.

Chibiusa se teletransporta y arroja una bola de energía a su cabeza pero Anilaza logra cubrirse de su ataque y con su otra mano busca atraparla pero Chibiusa alcanza a huir con la teletransportacion. La alianza se aleja para pensar en una contraofensiva.

-Es muy rápido. Apenas pude escapar con la teletransportacion. – comenta Chibiusa.

-Tenemos que atacar todos juntos. – Mina da su plan. – Dudo que alguien pueda defenderse de varios patrones de pelea al mismo tiempo.

-ehh Black-sama lo hace. – Chibiusa refuta a Mina.

-Pero él no es Black-sama, si atacamos al mismo tiempo podemos sacar algo. – Mina reafirma su posición.

-Es lo mejor que tenemos hasta ahora. Además no sabemos qué tan fuerte es. – Amy da su afirmación.

-Muy bien. Universo 2, 6 y 10 síganme. – Mina toma la delantera y esquiva un golpe de Anilaza.

Los demás guerreros logran posicionarse siendo Darién, Amy y Mina en la cima de las montañas. Lita y Chibiusa en el suelo. Los demás se posicionan a media altura esperando la señal.

-Ahora.

Todos usan su velocidad para atacar a Anilaza con patadas, puñetazos, pero las gemas en las orejas de Anilaza brillan, Haruka observa el cambio. No obstante Anilaza los derriba a todos con puñetazos y patadas, mandando a Chibiusa con un gancho estrellándola contra una montaña. Esto toma por sorpresa a no solo a las chicas, también a los bancos de la alianza.

-Como rayos lo hizo. Oye Vados. Que rayos hizo ese monstruo.

-yo no lo sé. Pero los ha derribado a todos al mismo tiempo.

-Eso es imposible. Fueron Once guerreros. ¡Once!

-Obuni… maldición. Que rayos es ese monstruo. – Ramoshi se muestra preocupado.

-ese monstruo pudo detectarlos a todos, algo impensable para un guerrero de sus características. – Afirma Gowasu preocupado.

-Que fue lo hizo. – Rei está preocupada.

-es imposible… como pudo golpearlos a todos al mismo tiempo. – Serena estaba anonadada. – eso es imposible.

-No es imposible. Black-sama lo hizo con nosotras. Crees que hace lo mismo que tú.

-No. Es algo más. Su ki no aumenta exponencialmente. Tsk… tal parece que estamos en problemas. – Kibou con su afirmación pone nervioso las gradas del universo 2.

-Pero no hay algo que la pequeña dama. Pueda hacer. – Diana pregunta un poco ansiosa.

-por ahora, solo queda atacarlo. – Kibou se muestra pensativo.

En el campo de batalla Anilaza sonríe al haber hecho retroceder a la alianza, Chibiusa se levanta con preguntas.

-todos están bien. – pregunta Chibiusa.

-si. Estamos bien. – Contesta Lita.

-chicas… ese monstruo es increíble. Hizo lo mismo que Ki… Black-sama. – Chibiusa se ve sorprendida.

-no lo sé. Es muy diferente a lo que hace Black-sama su ki no aumento exponencialmente y no le dimos tiempo de pensar. – Amy da su punto de vista.

-entonces que fue lo que hizo. – Chibiusa se muestra preocupada.

-uhh Michiru, no crees que esto es lo mismo que hacen los murciélagos.

-es verdad Haruka.

-¿Murciélagos? A que te refieres Haruka-san. – Obuni pregunta confundido.

-hay criaturas que para compensar su vista deficiente, usan la eco localización para interactuar con su ambiente. Ellos al emitir un sonido e interpretar los ecos que los objetos producen a su alrededor pueden esquivarlos o en este caso atacarnos. – Haruka da su explicación.

-Por eso debemos encontrar sus orejas y que pierda ese sentido. – Michiru da forma a un nuevo plan.

Anilaza no obstante se acerca al grupo, quien toma una formación en dos hileras. La gema de su cabeza empieza a brillar.

-Tengan cuidado. Ese monstruo nos va a atacar. – Hotaru lanza una advertencia al grupo.

Anilaza da un golpe al suelo pero este es teletransportado encima de Chibiusa quien trata de resistirlo pero el impacto es más fuerte que fue derribada al suelo.

-¡Chibiusa! – Hotaru grita de nerviosismo por su amiga.

En el banco Pluto estaba ansiosa al ver que Chibiusa fue golpeada con un golpe especial.

-pequeña dama…

-Pero como pudo atacar a la pequeña dama. – Diana pregunta.

-maldición también tiene ese golpe que supera el espacio. – Kibou se ve un poco ansioso.

-Estas diciendo que hace lo mismo que ese bastardo de Zamasu. – Rei se da cuenta del ataque.

-Si. Esto hará las cosas más difíciles.

La alianza era golpeada por los golpes dimensionales de Anilaza que no paraba de golpearlos a todos y cada uno de ellos, Chibiusa se levanta a lo que Hotaru observa.

-Cuidado Chibiusa.

Chibiusa lanza una bola de energía detrás de ella que hace retroceder el golpe, no obstante Anilaza al ver esto lanza un gancho hacia arriba para golpear a Hotaru mandándola a volar.

-¡Hotaru! – Serena grita preocupada.

-Va a salir de la arena. – Luna esta inquita por Hotaru.

No obstante alguien le da una patada y la regresa a la arena, Serena y Rei estaban impresionadas al ver de quien se trataba.

-¡Chibiusa…! - Serena y Rei la nombran al mismo tiempo.

Hotaru empieza a limpiarse a lo que Chibiusa llega para disculparse.

-Lo siento. Lo siento. Lo siento. Hotaru-chan… yo no pude pensar.

Hotaru sonríe para pellizcar un poco la mejilla.

-gracias Chibiusa, pero la próxima vez se un poco más cuidadosa.

-lo siento. Te dolió después de todo.

-Jajaja. Solo un poquito, pero me salvaste de caer.

-por supuesto te prometí que no te dejaría caer. – Chibiusa sonríe para pellizcar también la mejilla de manera dulce a Hotaru. – eres mi amiga y no dejare que esa cosa te elimine.

-Si. Vamos a derrotar a esa cosa Chibiusa-chan.

-Si.

Anilaza se acerca a las chicas que estaban en el borde del canto para atacarlas pero esta vez intenta atraparlas con su mano.

-No es puñetazo. – Chibiusa se sorprende.

-Acaso quieres atraparnos. – Hotaru lo esquiva cuando Anilaza buscaba atraparla. – crees que porque soy la más joven soy la más débil. Hare que te arrepientas. Estallido Mortal. – Lanza un rayo de color morado pero su ataque es contestado por un Cañon de energía de la boca de Anilaza causando una gran explosión.

Chibiusa aprovecha para atacar con bolas de energía pero Anilaza las bloquea, para abalanzarse sobre los otros miembros de la Alianza que todos evitan ser capturados. No obstante los miembros apuntan con sus bolas de energía y lo obligan a retroceder, pero el golpe dimensional aparece para separar al grupo. En el banco del universo 2, 6 y 10 crece el nerviosismo.

-esa criatura tiene mucha energía y apenas se ha podido obligarlo a retroceder. – Comenta Lilibeu.

-Obuni que rayos estás haciendo, ataca a esa cosa con tus fintas. – Ramoshi se entusiasma.

-No funcionara. Ese monstruo puede localizarlo, lo peor de todo es que esto incluso lo tomo a él por sorpresa. – Gowasu observa a Kibou quien tiene una mirada muy seria.

-Por qué rayos no han podido con esa cosa, y esa chica Sailor Moon no puede hacer lo mismo que hizo con Kefura. – Champa recrimina nervioso.

-Es verdad. Chibiusa que esperas usa el Starlight y dale una paliza a ese monstruo. – Kefura anima a las chicas.

-Kefura-san… estas apoyándolas. – Kyabe se ve sorprendido.

-Por supuesto. Si Chibiusa no gana no seré la segunda más fuerte de todos los universos. – Kefura sonríe presumidamente para mirar al campo. – Vamos que esperas hazlo de una buena vez, Chibiusa.

-tal vez esa sería la única alternativa para esto, pero porque él se niega a que lo haga. – Vados afirma al ver que las chicas del universo 2 hablan con Kibou.

En el banco del universo 2, Pluto y los demás se muestran ansiosos.

-Esto es malo. Si ese golpe dimensional es como el de Zamasu, solo Amy puede detectarlos pero sin sus visores es imposible. – Setsuna da su afirmación preocupada.

-ehh es verdad. Porque Chibiusa no usa el Starlight. – Serena sonríe.

-es verdad. Si ella lo usa podría derrotar a esa cosa no lo crees Black-sama. – Rei le sugiere esa alternativa.

-Es verdad. Además no usaste el Starlight para saber cuándo atacaría Zamasu. – Serena reafirma la idea de Rei ante Kibou.

-no es óptimo usarlo ahora. – Kibou da su respuesta tranquilamente.

-Por qué lo dices. Si tú se lo pides ella podría hacerlo. – Rei cuestiona la afirmación de Kibou.

-ella sabe que no es el momento adecuado para usarlo, además no está sola. Sé que nuestro equipo encontrara la manera de derrotarlo. – Kibou sonríe poniendo su confianza en Chibiusa y su equipo.

Anilaza con sus golpes que superan el espacio tiene a Amy contra las cuerdas, este busca atraparla con el primer golpe pero al ser esquivado este aprovecha para atraparla con su derecha.

-Kya….

-¡Amy! – Serena grita llena de preocupación.

El grupo le lanza varias bolas de energía pero Anilaza coloca su mano para tragarse a Amy. Todos estaban sorprendidos.

-No… ¡Amy! – Todos gritan sorprendidos por la escena escalofriante.

-Ese monstruo se comió a Amy. – Luna estaba ansiosa.

-Oigan eso es ilegal. – Diana llama la atención indignada.

-Uhh no lo creo. La participante Amy aún no ha sido eliminada del torneo y aún no ha muerto. – Daishinkan contesta con tranquilidad la inquietud de la pequeña gata.

-ahora veo… si no puedes arrojarlas, entonces puedes comerlas, fue muy inteligente. – Sour halaga al guerrero del universo 3.

-cómo puedes decir eso tan cruel. – Serena le reclama al ángel de su universo.

-Bien hecho Anilaza. Captúralas para luego vomitarlas por fuera de la plataforma. – Ea se entusiasma al Anilaza atrapar a Amy.

Mosco da unos pitidos a lo que su ángel con una sonrisa traduce lo que dijo.

-uhh el señor Mosco dice hay que usar todos los métodos para disminuir su número.

Anilaza ha empezado su ataque, la alianza no ha podido siquiera detenerlo en su arremetida y para completar este se ha tragado a Amy. Que harán las Sailor Scouts para sacar a Anilaza y superar el ataque del universo 3.


	67. Capitulo 66 La estrategia de Amy

Capítulo 24. La estrategia de la guerrera de la sabiduría. El poder de Sailor Mercury.

Los guerreros de la alianza se muestran desconcertados al ver que Anilaza se comió a Amy.

-Ese monstruo se comió a Amy. – Chibiusa estaba estupefacta.

-Entonces tendremos que sacarla de allí. – Lita se adelanta para transformarse en Super Sailor Júpiter y usar su velocidad para rodear a Anilaza mientras lanza sus bolas de energía. – Aquí estoy inútil… ven sígueme.

-Jahh... que tonta. Es esa chica. – Ea menosprecia a Lita y su táctica para enfrentar a Anilaza.

Mosco da otros pitidos que son traducidos.

-el señor Mosco dice aprovechemos su ingenuidad para eliminarla del torneo.

Darién se ve extrañado por la conducta de Lita.

-En que rayos está pensando Lita.

-Ha enloquecido voy por ella. – Haruka se dispone a ir pero… - aghh no puede ser.

Anilaza había atrapado a Lita para tragársela tal y como lo hizo con Amy, Chibiusa quiere ir pero Haruka le detiene apretando su mano.

-que haces Haruka.

-Espera… si vas sola serás comida por ese monstruo. Acaso quieres que el sacrificio de Amy y Lita sean en vano.

-No…

-Entonces tranquilízate y ayúdanos Chibiusa. – Haruka le suelta la mano a Chibiusa. –Maldición… esa tonta de Lita se precipito demasiado. – Haruka empuña su mano.

-Haruka. – Michiru le toma la mano. – tú crees que Lita y Amy no puedan arreglárselas solas. Estoy segura que algo se les ocurrirá para salir de allí.

En el interior de Anilaza, Amy inspecciona el estómago de Anilaza teniendo cuidado de no tocar los jugos gástricos, sin embargo Lita le cae encima de su cabeza, arrojándola a los jugos gástricos. Amy sale de inmediato mientras que Lita se queda en el jugo.

-Lita que estás haciendo aquí.

-Jajaja. Vine a rescatarte. – es entonces que ella salta del jugo sintiendo como su falda estaba quemándose. – Quema… quema… - ella trata de apagarla pero Amy la enfría con sus burbujas de mercurio. – Jahh gracias Amy. Pero en donde estamos.

-Estamos dentro del estómago de ese monstruo Lita.

-genial entonces hay que salir de aquí. Aunque solo hay dos salidas y la segunda es horrible.

-Lita por dios no vamos a hacer eso. – Amy contesta un poco exasperada.

-Muy bien. No será fácil pero saldremos por arriba. – Ella se transforma en Eternal Sailor Júpiter y tomarle la mano a Amy.

-Espera Lita. Si salimos solo estaremos como al principio, así que esto es lo que haremos. – ella empieza a susurrarle su plan.

-eres un genio. Por eso eres el cerebro del equipo Amy. – Lita sonríe.

En el exterior Anilaza se acerca a ellas para luego aumentar su Ki y de su mano lanzar una gran lluvia de energía, causando varias explosiones. Chibiusa y los demás responden con bolas de energía para enfrentarse al ataque del guerrero fusionado. Haruka al ver que no van a llegar a ningún lado saca su espada de Ki.

-Estallido Celestial. – Ella mueve su espada con varios tajos contrarrestando el ataque de Anilaza.

-Anilaza ataca a esa chica. – Ea da una orden a Anilaza.

Este le ataca con un Cañon de energía a lo que Haruka cierra sus ojos pero…

-Muro de Neptuno. – Michiru usa su barrera para repeler el ataque e impedir que Anilaza saque a Haruka. – estas bien Haruka.

-Si. Michiru.

Anilaza busca golpearlas con un golpe que supera el espacio pero este siente un gran dolor de estómago para tomárselo, esto sorprende a todos los que están en el banco.

-Que te sucede Anilaza.

Anilaza trataba de aguantar pero otra vez sufre el mismo dolor, siendo más fuerte que el anterior, al ver esto Chibiusa sonríe.

-es Lita…

-así que ese era su plan. – Sonríe Mina.

-Ataquémoslo chicas. – Haruka ordena.

-ataquen a las orejas y al estómago. – Darién ordena al grupo atacar a Anilaza.

La alianza manda sus bolas de energía al cuerpo y a las orejas siendo que Anilaza empieza a tomarse su estómago, este al verse acorralado aumenta su ki para sacar sus alas, sorprendiendo al grupo.

-Ahora le crecieron alas. Es como si fuera una mala noticia tras otra. – Darién se queja ansioso.

Los Zeno-sama quien observaban la batalla estaban impresionados.

-Wooo le crecieron alas que genial. – el Zeno del futuro se muestra intrigado.

-Que genial… - el Zeno del pasado esta asombrado.

-Guahhh…. – Anilaza aumenta su ki de nuevo para invocar una gran bola de energía pero esta empieza a disminuir.

-Su ki está disminuyendo a las orejas con todo su poder rápido. –Michiru ordena el ataque.

-esperen aún no. – Chibiusa detiene el ataque.

Los dientes de Anilaza salen volando y como si fuera una estela aparece Lita con su estado Eternal Sailor Júpiter para volver a su estado de Super Sailor.

-Hola chicas.

-Lita pudiste salir. – Chibiusa se ve sorprendida.

-Donde esta Amy. – Haruka pregunta.

-Ella aparecerá. Hay que atacarlo con todo lo que tenemos. – Lita ordena atacarlo.

Ea se muestra impaciente en su lugar.

-como pudo salir de Anilaza. Que rayos está pasando. Espera donde está la otra Sailor Scout.

La cabeza de Anilaza empieza a enfriarse, lo que le provoca a este un dolor de cerebro congelante. Todos los del universo 2 ya sabían de quien se trataba.

-Amy…

-Chicas no hay tiempo tienen que derrotarlo, ¡Ahora!

Las chicas se transforman en Super Senshi, Anilaza estaba cubriéndose la boca por el dolor, aprovechando esto las chicas deciden atacarlo.

-Chicas este es el momento. Maremoto de Neptuno. – Michiru de su mano manda una bola de energía.

-Tierra tiembla. – Haruka alza su mano para reunir energía y lanzarla.

-Meditación Lunar. – Chibiusa con su derecha apunta y con su izquierda manda una bola de energía rosa.

-Bombardeo de Tuxedo Mask. – Darién con su mano derecha manda una onda de energía blanca.

-Rayo creciente de Venus. Fulmina. – Mina coloca su mano izquierda sobre su mano derecha para apuntarle con el anular y el corazón de esta una energía de color naranja.

-Ciclón de Júpiter. Resuena. – Ella gira sobre sí misma para lanzar con sus dos manos una bola de energía.

-Estallido Mortal. – Hotaru apunta con su mano derecha un rayo mortal de color violeta.

-Cañon mortal. – Saonel y Pirina lanzan un Cañon de energía de sus bocas.

-Onda de Relampagueante. – Obuni lanza una onda de energía color verde.

Los ataques de energía chocan contra las orejas de Anilaza haciéndole perder el equilibrio provocando su caída. Anilaza trata de levantarse pero aun siente que su cerebro empieza a congelarse.

-Guahhh…. – este trata de reunir energía de su boca pero el frio choca con el calor provocando que escupa vapor de su boca.

-Anilaza escúpela rápido…

Anilaza intenta escupirla pero Amy se sostiene de la lengua con todas sus fuerzas y usa su energía para congelarla.

-Amy… sal de ahí. – Chibiusa grita una orden a Amy.

-No… debo seguir aquí. ¡Denle con todo lo que tengan chicas!

Anilaza aumenta su ki a lo que las chicas toman una posición de pelea acompañadas con Darién.

-Obuni, Saonel, Pirina. No intervengan. Nosotras nos encargaremos de él. – Chibiusa desea que dejen a cargo esto a ellos.

-te ayudaremos así sea un poco. – Obuni confirma su decisión.

-Ataquémoslo en sus orejas. Saonel.

-Si. Pirina.

Mientras que los Namekianos y Obuni disparan a las orejas, las Sailor Scouts junto con Darién reúnen sus manos y hacer una pose que los del universo 7. Conocen muy bien.

-Que…. Acaso saben hacer el Kamehameha. – Picoro se ve sorprendido.

-No lo puedo creer. – Krillin desde la banca de su universo se ve sorprendido.

El ki de cada uno se une en uno solo para este tomar el color plateado.

-United Kiss Ka… me… ha… me… ¡Ha!

El grupo del universo 7 lanza un poderoso Kamehameha de color blanco que choca contra Anilaza, este intentaba pararlo e incrementa su ki al máximo para hacer retroceder al grupo.

-Jamás nos rendiremos. – Chibiusa sigue en su posición para aumentar el poder.

-ese monstruo. Nos está empujando Chicas. – Darién observa que están siendo superados.

-Anilaza…. Derrótalas de una buena vez. – Ea impulsa a su guerrero.

-Necesitamos más poder. – Lita expresa su preocupación.

-No… Si lo hacemos Amy-chan no lo soportara. – Chibiusa se preocupa por la seguridad de Amy.

-Chibiusa. Hazlo. No importa si llego a morir. Lo más importante es que nuestro universo prevalezca.

-Pero Amy.

-Hazlo. – Amy aumenta más su ki dándole más dolor de cabeza a Anilaza.

-¡Amy! Sal de ahí. – Serena trata de convencer a su amiga.

-(Serena… no te preocupes por mí. Yo estaré bien. Lo más importante es que nuestro universo siga existiendo y así el futuro que juntos haremos en el siglo XXXI)

Serena reprime sus lágrimas entendiendo la posición de su amiga para lanzar un gran grito de apoyo.

-¡Vamos Universo 2!

Al grito de Serena se le une todos los integrantes de su universo y de sus aliados. El Kamehameha del universo 2 aprovechando el momento gana más terreno.

-Es hora. – Mina anima a sus guerreros.

-United Kiss Kamehameha. Máximo Poder.

El Ataque aumenta su intensidad, Anilaza trata de aguantar pero el ataque lo supera para mandar a Anilaza por fuera de la plataforma siguiendo su recorrido, siendo Anilaza teletransportado al banco del universo 2.

-aghh... no… Anilaza.

-Uhh Anilaza quiero decir. Koitsukai, Panchia, Bollarator y Paparoni han sido eliminados del torneo. – Daishinkan da su anuncio.

-Koitsukai, Panchia. - el Zeno del pasado elimina a los dos integrantes del torneo.

-Bollarator, Paparoni. – el Zeno del futuro elimina a los dos integrantes del torneo para ver que aún falta un peleador. – el universo 3. Solo tiene un peleador.

Serena al ver que Amy no se encuentra con ellos se preocupa.

-Donde esta Amy. Se supone que debería estar aquí.

-Creo que esta con ellos. – Kibou señala a Anilaza.

Anilaza al sentir a Amy este la escupe al suelo, Serena al verla corre rápidamente y carga a su amiga.

-Amy… Amy… despierta. – Serena trata de despertarla y al ver que Amy abre los ojos, sonríe llena de alivio. – Amy. – ella la abraza fuerte.

-Jajaja. Serena… aprietas muy fuerte. – ella ríe.

-Amy Mizuno alias Sailor Mercury ha sido eliminada del torneo. – Daishinkan confirma la eliminación de la guerrera del agua.

-Donde Sailor Mercury. Aquí. – Zeno del pasado elimina a Amy del torneo del poder. – ahora solo tienen 7.

Ea al observar a Amy sonríe un poco celoso.

-Ya veo. Le diste algo parecido a un cerebro frio a Anilaza. – este sonríe. – ahora veo por qué nos derrotaron Sailor Scouts. No solo son fuertes también son listos. Tal vez hubiera sido genial ser sus aliados antes.

Serena agacha su cabeza en reverencia para traer a Amy hasta la banca del universo 2, donde recibe la medicina de Kibou y es reanimada.

-Jahh… que alivio. Pensé que moriría en ese ataque.

-Te arriesgaste demasiado Amy. – Kibou le recrimina para luego sonreír. – Sin embargo buen trabajo allá.

-lo siento. No pude eliminar a nadie por mí misma. – Amy baja la cabeza.

-Eso no importa Amy. Sin ti no hubiéramos podido con varios enemigos incluyendo a Anilaza. – Rei anima a Amy.

-Tiene razón. Mira. – Setsuna le muestra como el universo 2 estaba pendiente de ella.

-Muy bien. Amy. – Chibiusa la felicita.

-No te preocupes. Nosotras nos encargaremos de ahora en adelante. – Mina sonríe saludando a su homóloga.

-Chicas…. Ya no podre seguir. Ganen este torneo por mí y por nosotras. – abraza a Rei y Setsuna.

-¡Si! – las Sailor contestan al unísono.

Saonel, Pirina y Obuni se reúnen con las chicas para felicitarlas.

-Buen trabajo. – Obuni sonríe.

-Pensamos que no podríamos ganarle pero conseguimos derrotarlo. – Pirina está feliz por el resultado.

-Si. Muchas gracias por creer en nosotras. – Chibiusa se acerca para darles la mano a sus aliados, no obstante es sorprendida por el abrazo grupal de los guerreros.

-gracias por confiar en nosotros. – responde al unísono los 3 guerreros de otros universos.

-Por cierto. Haruka, Michiru ustedes estuvieron increíbles. Hotaru gracias por prestarnos tu fuerza cuando debías estar ocupada con Freezer. – Chibiusa felicita a las chicas.

-cuando quieras Chibiusa. – Hotaru sonríe. – pero la próxima vez quiero que me salves en forma de princesa.

-Lo siento… - Chibiusa se apena para luego recordar. – es verdad. Falta un integrante del universo 3.

-Entonces que estamos esperando. Vamos a salvarlo. – Darién dirige al equipo a seguirlo.

Sin embargo Vegeta convertido en Super Saiyajin lanza su técnica más poderosa a Kato Pesula.

-Final Flash.

-final Misión.

Los dos ataques chocan pero el ataque de Vegeta es superior mandando a volar al último guerrero del universo 3.

-Uhh Kato Pesula ha sido eliminado. – Daishinkan confirma la eliminación del último guerrero del universo 3.

-Kato Pesula… aquí. – este al eliminar a Kato Pesula toda la pantalla se vuelve oscura. – Ya no hay nadie.

-Si. No hay nadie.

-Los 10 guerreros del universo 3. Han sido eliminados. Por lo que el universo 3. Sera aniquilado.

Ea sonríe a su guerrero Kato Pesula.

-Lo siento. Debí haber durado más tiempo.

-descuida sé que hiciste tu mejor esfuerzo. Universo 2. Confiamos en ustedes. – Ea mira a los integrantes del universo 2 con una sonrisa.

Mosco sale del robot para dirigirse a su ángel.

-Jajaja. Gracias por todo. – luego observa al banco de las Sailor Scouts. – Sé que cumplirán su promesa, esperare verlas de nuevo. Adiós. – el dios de la destrucción se despide del banco del universo 2.

-aniquilar. – ambos Zeno-sama levantan su mano para destruir el universo 3.

Los del universo 3 dejan su lugar vacío, siendo su ángel el único en el.

-juhh quiso salir al final. (Pero porque confía tanto en ese universo, y no solo el, si no todos los demás).

Serena quien observo la destrucción de un universo que estaba a su lado, rompe en llanto al ver la crueldad de los Zenos-sama.

-no es justo.

-Lo sé. – Kibou le observa de manera seria. – pero debes aguantar tus lágrimas y tu dolor.

\- porque le dices esas cosas horribles a Serena. Bastardo infeliz. – Luna le recrimina su frialdad a Kibou.

Chibiusa baja la cabeza en señal de culpa al observar de nuevo a un universo más destruirse.

-(Lo siento Universo 3… debí haber llegado a tiempo). – ella siente en el hombro la mano de Lita que la reconforta.

-Chibiusa, no eres la única que esta dolida. – Lita le responde. – A nosotras nos duele esta situación, pero tenemos una solución ganar el torneo del poder juntos.

Chibiusa al ver a sus amigas, a su padre y los nuevos amigos que hizo en el torneo siente esperanza, mientras que Lita continua.

-Estamos contigo. Por eso queremos apoyarte en tu carga de salvarlos a todos. – Lita le sonríe cerrando los ojos.

En el banco Kibou le responde a Luna mientras Serena lo abraza sin poder evitar llorar en su hombro.

-Por qué las lágrimas, y el sentirse indignado no sirven de nada por si solas. Solo las acciones pueden cambiar las cosas, incluso ellas saben que este no es el momento para llorar.

Kibou observa en la plataforma como los guerreros del universo 7 se acercan a la alianza, Picoro sonríe para felicitarlas.

-Sailor Scouts. Las felicito jamás pensé que Sailor Mercury se sacrificaría para eliminar a ese monstruo. Es una lástima ya que deseaba la revancha.

Chibiusa se adelanta al grupo para cuestionarlos.

-Quien fue el que elimino a Kato Pesula. – Chibiusa pregunta un poco enfadada. – Contesten.

-Yo fui. Si tienes algún problema con eso, enfréntame mocosa. – Vegeta sonríe presumidamente.

-debí haberlo sabido. – Lita se acerca a Chibiusa para apoyarla. – No importa cuánto tratemos de explicarte que lo que hiciste estuvo mal. Jamás entenderás.

-Juhh… ustedes son hipócritas. Al pretender salvarlos, ya que en los últimos minutos arrojaran a esos tres por fuera de la plataforma. – Vegeta acusa a las chicas señalando a sus tres aliados.

-Eso jamás pasara. – Obuni avanza para defender a las chicas. - Yo confió en ella y si me permite. Me gustaría llamarla mi princesa.

-Obuni-san.

-eso a mí no me interesa. – Goku se adelanta para mirar a Chibiusa. – Oye tú… Dijiste que Black es tu maestro no es verdad. Pelea conmigo. Te demostrare que derrotare tu Starlight con el ultra instinto.

Chibiusa no obstante gira su cabeza para ignorar a Goku ya que Jiren se encuentra se acerca a ella.

-Juhh sentimos interrumpir su absurda conversación. – Dyspo sonríe presumidamente.

-Jiren… - Goku mira de nuevo a Jiren. – Jiren pelea conmigo.

-No estoy interesado en ti. – Jiren ignora a Goku para mirar a Chibiusa y las Sailor Scouts. – Saboreen la última victoria de sus vidas, Sailor Scouts.

-eso es lo que piensas. Jiren. – Chibiusa le da la espalda a Goku para mirar a Jiren.

-No importa cuántas veces lo intentes, fracasaras de nuevo. – Jiren muestra una sonrisa presumida.

-Jiren. Yo confió en mis amigos y ellos confían en mí. Es por eso que te derrotare esta vez. – Chibiusa empuña su mano para desafiar a Jiren.

Chibiusa con la confianza en sus amigos muestra seguridad de derrotar a Jiren. Los universos restantes se batirán en una lucha sin cuartel. Quien será el universo ganador. El 7, el 11 o la alianza de los universos 2, 6 y 10. Faltan solo 12 minutos para que el torneo del poder culmine.


	68. Capitulo 67 El problematico Light Speed

Capítulo 25. Dyspo el guerrero de la velocidad. El problemático Light Speed.

Después de la eliminación del universo 3, la alianza de los universos 2, 6 y 10 estaban rodeados por los universos 7 y 11, comandados por Goku y Jiren respectivamente. Aunque Bills tiene una actitud más tranquila y expectante, Vermout se muestra más confiado.

-Vamos Goku, Vegeta, Picoro, Freezer. Ustedes son la última esperanza del universo 7. – Bills anima a sus guerreros a combatir.

-Bills-sama tal vez lo más óptimo sería formar una alianza con el universo 11. – Whis da una reflexión que sorprende un poco a los guerreros de su universo.

-También pensé lo mismo pero… - Bills observa a Vermout quien sigue confiado.

-Ya veo. Él tiene al guerrero más fuerte, por eso esta tan confiado. – Whis da su reflexión.

-Es hora de eliminar al universo 2 o incluso el universo 7 puede aliárseles para derrotar a Jiren. – Kai da su punto de vista.

-Si. Pero hay algo que me causa curiosidad. Por qué no eliminan a esos guerreros tan débiles. – Vermout esta intranquilo ante este hecho.

En el banco del universo 2 se muestran expectantes ante una posible alianza entre los universos 7 y 11.

-Esto es malo. Si esos dos universos se alían, estamos perdidos. – Amy da su apreciación.

-Eso es lo último que pasaría. – Responde Kibou.

-Tú crees… lo que a ellos más le conviene es tener una alianza. – Setsuna da su posición.

-Eso es porque Jiren jamás haría equipo para conseguir la victoria, Son Goku vino con el objetivo de pelear contra los más fuertes, Vegeta tiene 2 objetivos salvar a su universo y mostrar la supremacía de los Saiyajin, Freezer ese bastardo planea algo malo.

-Qué crees que planee ese bastardo. – Rei pregunta.

-Matar a un dios o incluso algo peor. – Kibou da su respuesta. – Por tener objetivos tan discordantes ellos jamás pensaran en lo mejor para su universo, y ellas lo saben mejor que nadie.

En el campo de batalla el equipo toma una formación de batalla, a lo que Lita da su opinión.

-Hay que estar listas, pueden que trabajen en equipo para derrotarnos.

-No lo creo. – Mina refuta la afirmación de Lita. – A esos tipos solo les interesa demostrar quién es el más fuerte, pero aun así nos atacaran al mismo tiempo. Por eso pelearemos en combates de uno a uno, y evitaremos que se unan para pelear contra nosotras.

-¡Si!

En el universo 7 Picoro da fuerza a su voz.

-Sugiero dejar que el universo 2 y el 11 se desgasten en su pelea y aprovechar la oportunidad para sacar al ganador. – Picoro da su estrategia.

-Enfrentare a Chibiusa y luego derrotare a Jiren. – Goku se muestra confiado.

Sin embargo Goku quien pensaba que Chibiusa peleara contra él, se da cuenta que Chibiusa camina hacia el universo 11 y Jiren. Chibiusa se transforma en Sailor ChibiMoon Eternal, Jiren por su parte camina hacia Chibiusa aumentando su ki estos se detienen para verse al uno al otro.

-Serena, deja de llorar. Es hora de apoyar a tu hija. – Kibou le exige concentrarse en el combate de Chibiusa.

-Si… lo siento. – Ella deja de lagrimear para ver a su hija enfrente de Jiren.

-La batalla contra el más fuerte ha comenzado. –Amy da su apreciación del momento.

Al instante ambos guerreros con su ki forman un viento recio, Chibiusa aumenta su ki en Eternal a lo que Jiren le da un puñetazo, que Chibiusa al mover el cuello exageradamente logra disminuir los daños y conectar una patada a la costilla de Jiren. Jiren sonríe al igual que Chibiusa para formar una explosión de energía.

-Chibiusa…. – Serena se ve preocupada.

-No se preocupe princesa. Ella está bien. – Setsuna tranquiliza a Serena.

Lita sonríe al ver como Chibiusa sale de la explosión para pelear contra Jiren en el aire en un intercambio de puñetazos y bloqueos.

-Uhh el combate entre Chibiusa-san y Jiren-san. La batalla entre los más poderosos se ha anticipado, ambos saben que no pueden ganar si no derrotan al otro. – Anat se ve sorprendido.

-Ambos peleadores son increíbles, es una lástima que uno de los dos tenga que salir del torneo. – Iwat se muestra expectante por el ganador.

-Chibiusa y su equipo saben que ya no podrán salvar los universos si no derrotan a Jiren y Jiren ha estado muy interesado en Chibiusa desde que peleo contra Kefura observando su estilo de pelea. Ambos no pueden esperar a decidir el ganador de esta batalla. – Anat da su conclusión.

-La pelea entre Chibiusa y Jiren la más interesante se ha adelantado. Que le parece Zeno-sama. – Daishinkan le pregunta a ambos Zeno-sama sobre la próxima pelea.

-Wooo que genial. Si. – Zeno del presente se emociona.

-La mejor pelea se anticipado más genial aun. – El Zeno del futuro esta asombrado por la buena noticia.

En el campo de batalla Vegeta al escuchar los comentarios se muestra enfadado.

-Tsk… ese par de idiotas se están llevando la atención ignorando a los Saiyajin.

-Ese Jiren aún sigue ignorándome y esa tonta piensa que es invencible gracias a ese bastardo de Black.

-Kakarotto ataquémoslos.

-Si.

En la pelea Jiren y Chibiusa en su intercambio de golpes se cuestionan el uno al otro.

-Chibiusa… por que buscas con tanto empeño en ser tan fuerte.

-Por qué quería salvar a mi universo y vivir un hermoso futuro con todos, aunque he comprobado que es genial crear lazos de esta forma, probando mis habilidades como una guerrera.

-Juhh ya veo. Pero los lazos no sirven en una pelea.

-Y tú porque peleas Jiren. Por qué quieres ser más fuerte.

-Busco lo que está más allá de la fuerza, yo busco la verdadera justicia.

-Ahhh ya veo. Por eso eres tan fuerte. – Chibiusa sonríe.

Cuando ambos aterrizan en el suelo, Chibiusa sonríe para tomar una guardia ofensiva, no obstante Vegeta y Goku salen volando, Vegeta intenta darle un puñetazo a Chibiusa que es detenido, mientras que Goku le da una patada que lo hace retroceder.

-Que entrometidos son. – Chibiusa contesta un poco molesta.

-Cállate, nosotros los Saiyajin no permitiremos que nos ignoren. – Vegeta trata de darle un puñetazo pero es derribado por una patada de Lita.

-Lita.

-Chibiusa tu encárgate de Jiren, yo me encargare de este tipo. – Lita toma una guardia más ofensiva.

Vegeta sale de los escombros convertido en Super Saiyajin Blue.

-Miserable Jirafa. Hasta cuando vas a molestarme.

-Hasta que salgas de la arena. – Lita se lanza a Vegeta para intercambiar golpes con este.

Goku sale volando a lo que Jiren y Chibiusa se vuelven a ver las caras para ambos salir peleando, no obstante Goku interfiere golpeando a ambos que bloquean su golpe, Jiren aleja a ambos guerreros con su mirada siendo Goku el más alejado mientras que Chibiusa se defendió con su guardia cruzada y busca avanzar para preparar un golpe pero Jiren logra detenerlo.

-Juhh eres la primera que esquiva y resiste mis golpes. No entiendo como alguien tan inocente es tan fuerte.

-He entrenado bastante y mi maestro es el mejor de todos los universos. Por eso soy tan fuerte.

-Juhh ya veo. Me recuerdas a mi antes de perder a mi maestro, por eso antes de que termine el torneo te hare entender que la confianza no vale nada.

Ambos siguen en su enfrentamiento a lo que Goku interviene con la teletransportacion golpeando a Chibiusa con un puñetazo alejándola.

-Es mi turno… Jiren, enfréntame.

Jiren y Goku se enfrentan a lo que Chibiusa le empuja con su hombro para golpear a Jiren, Goku le empuja y pelear contra él, así sucesivamente viéndose algo extraño por ambos universos.

-Acaso… Chibiusa y Son Goku peleando juntos… están arrinconando a Jiren. – Rei se muestra sorprendida.

-Juhh para nada. Es solo que a Jiren le cuesta defenderse de dos patrones de pelea diferentes. –Kibou da su afirmación.

Pero luego Chibiusa golpea a Goku en el rostro y pelea contra Jiren, Goku se lanza para pelear contra Chibiusa, esta se agacha pero Jiren con su mirada manda a Goku lejos y patea a Chibiusa quien con su vuelo amortigua el ataque y se eleva para atacar a ambos con bolas de energía.

-Muy bien. Chibiusa sigue así. – Serena anima a su hija.

-Eso es. Como ellos no tienen alas no pueden volar, Chibiusa piensa usarlo como su ventaja. – Amy sonríe por la estrategia de Chibiusa.

Jiren salta de una roca a otra para atrapar a Chibiusa pero ella le esquiva para pelear contra Goku y golpearle en el rostro, Jiren baja rápidamente para pelear y darle una patada a Goku que lo manda lejos, este mira a Chibiusa con desafío.

-No importa la ventaja que tengas yo te derrotare.

-Eso lo veremos. – Chibiusa toma una guardia ofensiva ante Jiren.

Por otra parte se forman combates en toda la arena, Toppo el líder de las tropas del orgullo se lanza hacia las Sailor Scouts siendo Michiru y Haruka quien responden a su desafío.

-Justice Flash. – Toppo lanza sus ataques de ráfaga pero son desviados por el muro de Neptuno. – Tsk, maldita... Guahhh... – este recibe bolas de energía sobre el por parte de Haruka, este trata de ir hacia ella saltando pero… - Guahhh… - este es mandado hasta unas rocas.

-Ahora Michiru.

-Si.

Ambas Sailor mandan bolas de energía para sepultar a Toppo en las rocas. No obstante este usa su ki para salir de allí.

-Juhh… tendrán que hacerlo mejor Sailor Scouts.

-Apenas estamos calentando. No es cierto Haruka.

-Así es. No es como si intentáramos pelear con todo nuestro poder. Aún faltan enemigos por sacar de la arena. – Haruka sonríe.

En otro combate Freezer lanza sus rayos mortales al grupo pero Hotaru defiende al equipo con su campo de energía.

-Tsk… ese molesto campo de energía. – Freezer responde molesto.

-Yo me encargare de él.

Hotaru arremete contra el emperador con una serie de puñetazos, que el emperador bloquea, no obstante Hotaru se teletransporta para golpearlo pero es atrapada por la cola de Freezer.

-Juhh no crees que es útil esta cola.

-Si… es muy útil. – Hotaru le toma con la otra mano para girar rápidamente y mandarlo a volar, no obstante Freezer logra aterrizar.

-Mocosa. Pronto sufrirás ante la ira del emperador del mal.

-Tú jamás podrás contra mí. Yo soy la Sailor Scout de la destrucción y el renacimiento. Soy Sailor Saturn y te derrotare en el nombre del universo 2. – hace una pose señalando a Freezer.

-Tsk… que molestia. Tus poses son tan ridículas como las del capitán Ginyu, toma esto. – Este lanza varios rayos mortales pero son desviados por el campo de energía. – Tsk...

Picoro cruje su cuello y sus manos para buscar a quien escoger para pelear pero Pirina se adelanta y responde al desafío de Picoro.

-Yo te enfrentare, es hora de seguir donde lo hemos dejado.

-Si… esta vez no tendre piedad de ti.

Ambos arremeten entre si alejándose del grupo, a lo que Dyspo sonríe al ver que aun quedaron muchos rivales.

-quien de ustedes peleara contra mí.

-Yo peleare contra ti. Por el Super poder de Venus. – ella alza su mano para su ki aumentar y transformarse en su forma Super Senshi. - Soy la guardiana del amor, protegida por el planeta Venus. Soy Super Sailor Venus y te derrotare en el nombre del universo 2.

-Jahh yo Dyspo el comandante de choque de las tropas del orgullo. Acepto tu desafío.

Mina arremete contra Dyspo pero este la supera con su velocidad provocando que Mina se concentre en la defensa. En el banco del universo 2 se ven preocupadas las chicas.

-Esto va muy mal. Su velocidad supera a la de Mina. – Amy da su punto de vista.

-tienes razón. – Rei se muestra preocupada. – es un enemigo difícil.

Dyspo sigue atacando consecutivamente a Mina pero ella retrocede para tener algo de espacio.

-Rayo creciente Fulmina.

Ella lanza un rayo de energía pero Dyspo logra esquivarlo con lo que Mina aprovecha la situación.

-Schukuchi Starlight.

Aumentando su velocidad por unos instantes logra golpear a Dyspo con varios puñetazos en el rostro y en el torso apareciendo detrás de él, mientras este último cae al suelo.

-Dyspo…

Dyspo se levanta para hacer varios clones con su velocidad a lo que Mina observa atentamente y cuando Dyspo iba a atacarla con una bola de energía, ella lo esquiva con el Zansoken a lo que Dyspo se sorprende.

-que rayos hiciste.

-Jahh no eres el único que puede hacer esa técnica. – Mina apunta con sus manos a Dyspo para lanzar varias bolas de energía siendo donde algunas conectan a este haciéndolo retroceder.

Dyspo no obstante se queda totalmente quieto y bajar la cabeza, Mina se muestra expectante, el ki de Dyspo aumenta considerablemente para ser rodeado de una luz violeta con tonalidad más oscura, Mina se lanza pero recibe un puñetazo en el estómago. Dyspo aumenta la velocidad donde Mina recibe varios puñetazos de un lado y de otro. Serena se ve preocupada.

-No puede ser. ¡Mina!

-Jajajajaja. No puede escapar. – Vermout se ríe. – Este es el modo más poderoso de Dyspo, su modo velocidad luz.

-quiere decir que él puede usar la velocidad de la luz. Entonces… Mina… va a…

-cree en ellas Serena. – Kibou le anima. – Crees que Mina perderá tan fácilmente.

-Yo… pero la pelea es tan desigual.

-Mira eso Serena.

Kibou le muestra a Serena que Mina ha estado defendiéndose de los ataques de Dyspo con una mirada seria.

-es verdad… esa mirada… acaso ella está analizando al enemigo.

-Si. Quiere saber cómo Dyspo aumento su velocidad considerablemente.

-No crees que podrías darle algún consejo o algo. – Cuestiona Rei.

-Si podría pero ella dejaría una apertura y seria su fin. – Kibou da a entender que no pueden hacer nada por Mina.

Mina estaba siendo acorralada no obstante Darién con su teletransportacion logra alejar a Dyspo con una patada.

-Darién… - Mina se ve sorprendida.

-Eso es Darién. Eres el mejor. – Serena sonríe al ver que Darién salvo a Mina de la eliminación. – Lo sabía él siempre llega en el momento más oportuno.

-Es por eso que ha durado tanto. Tiene habilidades de sigilo y junto con la teletransportacion puede atacar a cualquiera si se lo propone. – Kibou sonríe.

Pirina y Obuni juntos rematan a Dyspo en una lluvia de bolas de energía sepultándolo en las rocas.

-Dyspo… - Kai se ve preocupado. – Tsk… esto será más complicado.

-No te preocupes. Dyspo puede acabar con esos 4 al mismo tiempo con su modo de velocidad luz.

-Pero… eso consume mucho de su ki.

Dyspo aumenta su ki para salir. Mina, Darién, Obuni y Saonel se encuentran en sus posiciones para retar a Dyspo.

-Oye Dyspo. Pelearas ahora contra nosotros 4. – Darién da su afirmación y se transforma en Tuxedo Mask.

-juhh… esto es perfecto para mí. Por qué eliminare a cuatro de un solo golpe. – Dyspo sonríe confiado en su modo velocidad Luz.

-Kai Kai. – este usa la teletransportacion para estar detrás de él y conectar una patada pero Dyspo la esquiva con su velocidad luz. -¡Que!

Dyspo se lanza a este para darle un codazo en el estómago, Obuni y Saonel lanzan ondas de energía para alejar a Dyspo, pero este los esquiva fácilmente corriendo a gran velocidad, Mina también colabora pero Dyspo sigue esquivando los ataques como si estos fueran más lentos. Obuni quien observaba el desplazamiento de Dyspo deduce el truco de Dyspo.

-Ahora entiendo. – Obuni da fuerza su voz.

-Que dices… sabes algo de esa técnica. – Mina pregunta.

-Si reducimos su espacio para maniobrar su velocidad disminuirá, además él se impulsa para ganar más velocidad. – Obuni explica la técnica de Dyspo.

-Es lo mismo que el Schukuchi que nos enseñó Black-sama. Tengo una idea. Vamos a atacarlo al mismo tiempo pero en distintas direcciones.

\- Eso no les servirá. – Dyspo arroja sus bolas de energía a los guerreros que son esquivadas por ellos.

Darién se levanta y advierte a todos retirarse.

-Retírense chicos… usare el mafuba. – Darién avisa a todos.

-No lo hagas... sé cómo detenerlo. Solo sígueme. – Mina da una orden a Darién.

Mina ataca con el Schukuchi Starlight a Dyspo para generar un choque, Darién aprovecha para usar la teletransportacion y usar una bola de energía para hacerlo escapar a otro espacio pero Obuni le cierra la ruta de escape y lanza otra bola de energía, Dyspo huye a otro lado pero esta vez Saonel le obstruye el camino e intentar atraparlo con sus brazos pero Dyspo lo alcanza a esquivar, pero Mina le alcanza a dar una patada, estando en el centro ambos peleadores.

-No vas a huir Dyspo. – Mina sonríe.

-Jahh no me importa con mi modo de velocidad de la luz puedo escapar. – este intenta escapar por el lado de Darién pero este con una onda de ki lo devuelve a lo que Mina con un Lariat lo hace caer al suelo. – Tsk… maldita.

-Muy bien. Mina… Darién y chicos. Sigan así. – Serena anima al grupo.

Dyspo se levanta al esquivar el ataque de ambos lados de Saonel y Obuni saltando alto pero Darién lo esperaba con el Kai Kai que logra darle un topetazo, Dyspo aterriza con sus manos a lo que Mina pelea contra este rápidamente, Dyspo con una patada la manda al suelo y arremete contra Obuni que lo evita con sus fintas, siendo propicio para que Darién y Saonel ataquen a Dyspo chocando sus bolas de energía. Serena en el banco se emociona.

-muy bien. Sigan así y derroten a ese corredor.

-Tsk... Maldición. No lo dejan escapar es como si estuviera encerrado en una jaula. – Vermout se molesta.

-Dyspo tienes que salir de allí. Ahora. – Kai lanza una advertencia con desesperación en su corazón.

Mina coloca una energía en el suelo, Dyspo ahora se encuentra luchando contra Obuni que con sus fintas logra igualarlo al esquivar sus ataques.

-chicos. Corran alrededor de Dyspo y Obuni-san.

Darién y Saonel obedecen a Mina para rodear a Dyspo en caso de que este intente escapar, a lo que Mina debajo de ella coloca varias energías naranja en el suelo, imitando a Darién y Saonel.

-que rayos están haciendo esos estúpidos. – Vermout se ve intrigado.

-Quieren encerrar a Dyspo, pero eso no les servirá. – Kai anima a su bando.

Obuni es alejado de una patada al suelo, Saonel y Darién se lanzan pero son derribados por la velocidad de Dyspo.

-Jajajajaja. No puedes detenerme.

Mina lanza una bola de energía que hace retroceder a Dyspo unos metros, pero este sonríe al ver que ha podido salir.

-Jahh… - este aumenta su ki, pero de las energías naranja a su alrededor salen varios hilos que lo atrapan. - ¡que!

-Caíste en mi trampa. Trampa del destino. – Mina sonríe presumidamente.

-Tsk... Piensas que esto podrá… - este empieza a ver como su energía en Modo de Super velocidad es drenada. – Guahhh…. Mi poder… que estás haciendo.

-Lo siento pero usare tu poder para más tarde. – Mina usa uno de sus hilos en sus manos absorbe el poder de Dyspo.

-Dyspo sal de ahí. – Kai impulsa a su guerrero a salir pero es inútil.

Mina absorbe toda la energía de Dyspo para apretarlo tanto que lo deja inmóvil.

-que fue esa técnica. – Pregunta Saonel.

-Ahhh esto. Es mi técnica trampa del destino. La hicimos para derrotar a Black pero solo pudo retenerlo por poco tiempo.

-Es verdad. No pensé que usarías esa técnica ya que consume mucha energía. – Darién sonríe.

-Sí, pero gracias a Dyspo-san tengo la suficiente energía para seguir peleando. – Mina sonríe para luego hacer una pose de victoria. – Al fin Dyspo-san fue capturado. Tal parece que tu velocidad no sirvió de mucho. Dyspo-san. – Mina sonríe ante un Dyspo que se muestra enfadado.

-Tsk… malditas Sailor Scouts. Jiren, Toppo ayúdenme.

Toppo llega para ayudar a Dyspo pero Haruka y Michiru interfieren.

-no interfieran.

-Debes pelear contra nosotras primero Toppo-san. – Sonríe Michiru.

-Además la energía de Dyspo fue casi drenada por completo por Mina, así que si no puede recuperarse no les será útil. – Haruka sonríe al mostrarle lo inútil que es ayudar a Dyspo.

-aun así es mi compañero y aliado. No les perdonare por capturar a un miembro de las tropas del orgullo. Sailor Scouts pagaran por esto.

Toppo arremete contra Haruka quien lo detiene a lo que Mina con su cadena de amor lo atrapa, pero Toppo se deshace de las cadenas no obstante Michiru quien lanzo una Super patada aleja a Toppo del grupo.

-Ustedes vigilen a Dyspo-san. Haruka y yo nos encargaremos de Toppo. – Michiru ordena al grupo que se encuentra en ese lugar.

-Vamos Michiru.

-Si.

Ambas Sailor se alejan del grupo a lo que en el banco Serena y los demás están aliviados.

-Que batalla tan difícil. – Serena suspira de alivio.

-Mina fue muy astuta para detener a Dyspo. –Amy sonríe. – Ella fue la mejor elección para ser la líder del universo 2.

-Esperen un momento desde cuando Mina es la líder. Acaso yo no soy la líder de las Sailor Scouts. – Serena contesta una cara de póker.

-Jajaja. Es solo temporal Serena. No lo tomes tan apecho. Mina es solo nuestra líder por esta ocasión. – Rei con una sonrisa le refuta.

-uhh ya veo. Pero solo será por esta ocasión. – Serena cruza los brazos aceptando a regañadientes la objeción de Rei.

-uno menos, faltan 2 del universo 11. – Kibou da su afirmación observando a Jiren, Chibiusa y Goku.

-te ves preocupado por la pelea de la pequeña dama. – Diana le pregunta a Black que observa seriamente la batalla.

-un poco. Chibiusa está enfrentando a los más fuertes del torneo al mismo tiempo y debo estar muy pendiente de cualquier intervención.

-intervención. A que te refieres Black. – Setsuna le pregunta.

-Por si el titiritero piensa mover los hilos. – Asegura Kibou.

La batalla de la alianza contra Dyspo ha finalizado gracias a la técnica especial de Mina, sin embargo Kibou da una declaración que pone el suspenso el torneo. ¿A qué se refería con el titiritero? El torneo del poder ha avanzado y solo faltan 11 minutos para que concluya.


	69. Capitulo 68 Chibiusa vs Jiren Revancha

Capítulo 26. Chibiusa vs Jiren. El pasado del guerrero Gris.

El universo 2 y sus aliados han capturado a Dyspo del universo 11, gracias al poder de Mina y su estrategia. Pese a que Toppo buscaba salvarlo Haruka y Michiru interfieren alejándolo de su compañero capturado. Kai al ver esto dirige su mirada a Jiren.

-Jiren… rescata a Dyspo de esas Sailor Scouts.

-Es inútil pedirle tal cosa a Jiren.

Vermout da una declaración que sorprende no solo a su Kaioshin si no a todos los que están en el torneo. Chibiusa al escucharlo se ve sorprendida.

-Jiren-san. No es Dyspo-san de tu equipo.

-Así es. Pero esa tarea no me corresponde. Dyspo es un inútil al dejarse atrapar de ustedes, por lo que ayudarlo es un desperdicio de energía. – Jiren defiende su posición.

-Oye… por que le dices inútil. – Goku le cuestiona a Jiren.

Jiren le lanza una patada que manda lejos a Goku dejándolo en su estado base. Chibiusa se sorprende a lo que Jiren cierra sus ojos, no obstante Chibiusa se muestra decidida a ganar.

-ya veo. Piensas que puedes ganar el torneo solo. No es así. – Chibiusa pregunta a Jiren de sus pretensiones.

-Por supuesto. – Jiren abre sus ojos lleno de confianza.

-pues antes tendras que ganarme. Nosotras las Sailor Scouts junto con los universos ganaremos el torneo.

-Ganaras el torneo con tus amigas. ¿Para qué? – Vermout empieza a cuestionarla. - ¿Con que propósito piensas ganar las Super esferas del dragón? Y salvas a debiluchos para hacerlos pelear por ti. Contesta Chibiusa. ¿Quiero saber cuál es tu sentido de la justicia con la que pretendes derrotar a Jiren? – este le pregunta a Chibiusa con un rostro muy amenazante.

Chibiusa cierra los ojos y con una sonrisa declara.

\- Porque mi deber conmigo misma y que mis amigos han cargado conmigo es que ninguno de los universos desaparezca. Así que usare las Super esferas para revivirlos a todos.

Vermout se ve sorprendido al escuchar ese deseo igualmente todos los dioses de la destrucción y la creación ya que han conocido el deseo del universo 2, algunos ángeles estaban un poco molestos por el deseo pero no lo expresaban, los dioses se ven impactados. No obstante Bills esta con la boca abierta.

-Tsk… pretende salvarlos a todos y lo dice así nada más.

-Así que existe esa alternativa. – Piensa Gohan y mira al universo 2. – (entonces por eso protegió a Obuni-san… porque si yo lo derrotaba el universo 10 seria aniquilado).

Chibiusa observa a Jiren con una sonrisa.

-Por eso quiero ganar. Jiren, porque tú quieres ganar el torneo. Es para proteger tu universo también o hay algo más.

-Yo tengo un deseo, no solo quiero ser considerado el más fuerte y buscar más allá de la fuerza. Yo tengo un deseo aún más grande que el poder.

-ya veo. Aun tienes ese deseo. – Vermout se ve un poco melancólico.

-Vermout-sama. – Kai se muestra desconcertado.

-Te lo diré Chibiusa. La obsesión de Jiren por el poder. Cuando tenía 8 años, Los padres de Jiren fueron asesinados por un demonio, siendo el único sobreviviente.

Al darse cuenta de esto las chicas en el banco se ven sorprendidos, pero Kibou se muestra expectante. A lo que Vermout sigue con su relato.

-El conoció a su maestro quien lo salvo de morir. Jiren junto a su maestro emprendió el camino de la justicia. Después de muchos años el villano apareció, Jiren estaba confiado en su entrenamiento y junto a sus compañeros, pensaba que ganaría pero el villano fue más fuerte, asesinando a la mayoría incluyendo a su maestro.

-No puede ser… - Serena se ve conmovida por la historia.

-Jiren deseaba hacerse más fuerte junto a sus compañeros y luchar de nuevo, pero esta vez ellos no lo acompañaron inventando excusas, justificaciones y algunos admitieron su cobardía abandonando a Jiren en su lucha. Los débiles estaban obligados a obedecer a los fuertes. Jiren se quedó solo. Jiren sintió una gran tristeza en su corazón al ser traicionado por sus propios amigos, en ese momento concluyo que la confianza no tenía valor. Que la fuerza era la justicia y lo era todo. Si ganas todo el mundo te sigue. La sed de poder y la soledad de Jiren me interesaron.

-Hablaste demasiado Vermout. – Jiren le lanza una bola de energía a Chibiusa que ella rechaza con su mano.

-Entiendo. Yo estuve en la misma situación. Yo no confiaba en ellas al principio. – Chibiusa se muestra seria. –Siempre pensaba que podía resolver todo yo sola, pero las chicas no se rindieron conmigo, me apoyaron a pesar de que huía de ellas. Eso es la amistad.

-La amistad. Eres una tonta, la confianza no vale nada. – Jiren le responde con un poco de irritado.

-Eso no es verdad y lo sabes. Tú te rendiste Jiren.

-Cállate tú no sabes nada de Jiren. – Vermout calla a Chibiusa.

-Te repites una y otra vez esa frase para negar el deseo de tu corazón y no te das cuenta que eres como aquellos que no confiaron en ti y te abandonaron. ¿Es ese el deseo de tu maestro que menospreciaras a los demás? solo porque no son tan fuertes como tú.

-Cállate.

Jiren le lanza un puñetazo que Chibiusa esquiva para conectar una patada pero Jiren le atrapa para estrellarla contra el suelo de la plataforma, una y otra vez, provocándole dolor, este lanza a Chibiusa y le lanza una bola de energía pero Chibiusa la esquiva con la teletransportacion pero antes de darle un puñetazo un Spinning back conecta en su rostro que la hace retroceder y con una patada la manda hasta las montañas. Haruka se distrae al ver a Chibiusa en los escombros.

-Chibiusa-chan….

-Haruka. No te distraigas. Confiemos en ella.

-Michiru.

-Ella ha crecido y sé que esta vez, derrotara a Jiren. – Michiru sonríe para tranquilizar a Chibiusa.

-Es verdad, primero derrotemos a este tipo para ver su victoria. – Haruka sonríe retomando su guardia.

-Juhh. Chibiusa es una ilusa al pensar que puede derrotar a Jiren. Jiren es el más fuerte ya que ha perfeccionado su fuerza. – Toppo sonríe confiando en la fuerza de Jiren.

En otro lugar Dyspo quien estaba siendo cargado en sus hombros por Saonel se burla de la alianza.

-Jajaja. Es imposible que esa mocosa derrote a Jiren. No tiene ninguna posibilidad ya que es el más fuerte. Es su fin, universo 2.

-Estas equivocado. – Mina refuta a Dyspo con una sonrisa llena de confianza. – Jiren no conoce a Chibiusa, ni su determinación. El largo camino que desde que era una niña emprendió para prepararse y luchar contra él.

-Jahhh tonterías. Jiren no perderá por ella. Nosotros confiamos en la fuerza de Jiren.

-Nosotros el universo 2, 6 y 10 confiamos en su determinación al tomar la responsabilidad más grande de todas, ser la Sailor Scout de la esperanza. – Darién sonríe.

Chibiusa se levanta expandiendo sus alas mandando a volar los escombros para caminar hacia Jiren.

-Es inútil, tú no puedes derrotarme, no importa cuántas veces te levantes. Te demostrare que la confianza no vale nada y la justicia es la verdadera fuerza.

-Te equivocas. Tú no luchas por la justicia. Luchas para auto complacerte, para huir de ti mismo y de confiar en los demás. En verdad siento pena por ti.

-Cállate. – Jiren arremete con un fuerte puñetazo, que Chibiusa trata de defenderse este usa su mirada para mandarla lejos y romper su guardia, este avanza paso a paso.

Chibiusa vuelve a su estado base para mirar a Jiren con frialdad. Vermout sonríe presumidamente, mientras que Bills y Whis sonríen al ver que su ki ha disminuido.

-Al final Jiren es demasiado fuerte. – Bills reflexiona.

-tal parece que el daño de sus anteriores peleas le pasaron factura. Con esto podemos decir que el universo 2 perderá a su As. – Whis concluye.

-tanta palabrería para nada. No tiene el poder para respaldar sus palabras. Vamos Jiren acabala de una vez. – Vermout ordena a su guerrero acabar con la batalla.

-Adiós.

Jiren lanza una bola de energía no obstante un tornado rojo rodea a Chibiusa haciendo que la bola de energía se devuelva a Jiren que la esquiva fácilmente saltando, Chibiusa con su mano dispersa el tornado para verse cubierta de una luz roja que rodea su cuerpo, las pupilas de sus ojos rosa cambiaron a un rojo escarlata, mientras que los parpados toman una coloración roja para tomar una guardia ofensiva.

-Es lo que creo que es. – Serena pregunta animada.

-Si… es el Starlight no es cierto. Kibou. – Rei pregunta un poco dudosa.

-Si. Chicas es el Starlight Red. – Kibou confirma las sospechas de su equipo. – y lo mejor de todo es que no hay dudas en su corazón.

En el banco los dioses se ven sorprendidas al ver el choque de titanes.

-es el Starlight, ahora se viene la verdadera pelea.

-Uhh quien crees que ganara. Anat. – pregunta Iwat a su Kaioshin.

-No lo sé. Pero ambos han tenido poderes que pueden incluso superar a un dios de la destrucción.

-Wooo Chibiusa-chan hizo su técnica otra vez. – El Zeno del presente se asombra al ver que Chibiusa puede hacerla cuando desee.

-Si otra vez. Otra vez. – El Zeno del futuro se alegra.

-ya veo. Ahora piensas pelear contra mí, con la técnica de tu maestro. Perfecto. Te demostrare lo que es la fuerza absoluta. Ruaghhh!

Jiren aumenta su ki provocando un viento recio para su ki crecer al máximo siendo rodeado por dos aura llameantes una pequeña y otra más grande. No obstante todos los guerreros detienen sus combates al presenciar que los ases de los universos 2 y 11 han mostrado su poder.

-Wooo Jiren es muy fuerte. – El Zeno del futuro está sorprendido.

-y está ardiendo. – El Zeno-sama del presente se emociona.

Jiren expulsa sus llamaradas por todo el campo pero la presión del ki de Chibiusa impide que estas sigan su camino por ella.

-Wooohhh su ki incluso impone en las gradas. – Krillin se impresiona.

-Aghh… no puedo creer que tenga tanto poder, Jiren. – Trunks estaba impactado.

-Maldición Goku. Activa el ultra instinto ahora. – Bills impulsa a su guerrero a pelear.

-Uhh… tal vez lo mejor sea dejar que esos dos peleen. El ki de ambos es imponente. – Gohan señala con preocupación. – No tengo idea de quién de los dos es el más fuerte.

En el universo 2 estaban expectantes.

-Ay Mama… los dos son muy fuertes. – Serena se ve impresionada.

-Sera que Chibiusa podrá ganar… - Rei se ve un poco preocupada.

-Chicas. Abran bien los ojos porque este combate no es como los demás. – Kibou tranquiliza a todos.

Jiren se lanza a Chibiusa pero esta logra esquivar un puñetazo y conectar otro en el mismo costado, Jiren cruje un poco sus dientes para darle otro puñetazo pero Chibiusa lo bloquea para luego ambos empezar a pelear con gran velocidad formando estruendos por la plataforma. Aunque Jiren trataba de usar su ráfaga, todos eran bloqueados por Chibiusa quien avanza poco a poco para sorprender a Jiren con un puñetazo, Jiren intenta usar su mirada pero Chibiusa con su ritmo frenético se lo impide avanzando con ráfagas de puñetazos ella coloca a Jiren en defensiva. Lo que hace que Vermout se muestre un poco preocupado.

-Tsk… maldición. Es esa técnica de nuevo pero parece ser más fuerte que antes. – Vermout se molesta.

-Ahora me doy cuenta que Chibiusa es más molesta que Son Goku. – Kai da su opinión.

-a que te refieres. – Vermout pregunta desconcertado.

-El ultra instinto de Son Goku no está dominado, pero el Starlight de Chibiusa sí. Por eso es tan molesta, siendo una técnica no sabemos si tiene un límite y dudo que sea algo temporal por la batalla contra Kefura.

Se forman estruendos por todo el lugar, Jiren se ha recuperado tomando una posición de pelea más eficiente para pelear contra Chibiusa, este ataca con su mirada de nuevo pero ella se cubre al terminar la ráfaga de ataques, ella estaba a punto de darle un puñetazo en el rostro pero Jiren la detiene para lanzarla a los aire e impactar con una bola de energía. Chibiusa cae al suelo pero logra aterrizar con suavidad para tomar impulso y lanzarse a Jiren de nuevo.

-no puedes vencerme… no importa que hayas aumentado tus poderes. – Jiren lanza varios ataques de energía.

No obstante tal y como paso como Toppo y Dyspo, Chibiusa las detiene con su mano y avanza hasta Jiren, formándose un gran choque, en donde Chibiusa se sorprende al ser detenido su golpe. Haruka y Michiru también se sorprenden al ver que Jiren detuvo a Chibiusa.

-No puede ser… - Haruka y Michiru responden al unísono.

-ya veo. Por eso viste su combate contra Kefura. – Toppo sonríe.

-¿Jiren estuvo interesado en el combate de Chibiusa? – Haruka pregunta asombrada.

-Después de pelear contra ella la primera vez, y observarla contra Kefura. Jiren ha predicho el ataque de Chibiusa y su estilo de pelea.

Cuando Jiren sonríe ya que su ataque había funcionado o eso pensaba porque Chibiusa logro bloquearle con su mano izquierda aunque había conectado en el estómago de Chibiusa el impacto fue menor, Chibiusa prepara la derecha, Jiren trata de esquivarlos pero la ráfaga de Cross cumple su cometido para darle a Jiren en el rostro dejándolo en el suelo.

-Aghh no puede ser…. Jiren. – Toppo estaba sorprendido. – Es imposible… se supone que debió esquivar ese ataque.

-Una ráfaga de Cross perfecto no es tan fácil de esquivar. – Sonríe Haruka.

-Es una lástima que Jiren solo vio la ráfaga de jabs perfecto. – Sonríe Michiru.

-Kihhh…. Jiren… voy a ayudarte. – Toppo se impacienta pero al mirar a Jiren en su rostro lleno de molestia retrocede. – Pero Jiren.

Jiren se levanta para aumentar su poder y enfrentar a Chibiusa pero ahora la ráfaga de jabs regresa a su rostro, Jiren al ver esto se defendió bloqueando los ataques con una guardia y busca avanzar no obstante Chibiusa con una patada lo hace retroceder.

-Romperé tu guardia. Schukuchi Starlight.

Chibiusa arremete formándose un fuerte estruendo, Chibiusa aparece detrás de Jiren, Jiren había bajado sus brazos este se ve sorprendido en su rostro no puede esconder el dolor que siente en su estómago, viendo que su labio brota sangre. El equipo 2 al ver esto se anima.

-Genial. Eso es Chibiusa. Eres la más fuerte del torneo. – Serena anima a Chibiusa.

-Muy bien. Chibiusa has dominado durante toda la pelea, es fácil notar ahora la diferencia entre los dos. – Kibou se muestra orgulloso.

Jiren sonríe para limpiarse la sangre de su labio y mirar a Chibiusa.

-Juhh de verdad piensas vencerme sin tratar de hacerme ningún daño.

-Jamás pensé eso. – Chibiusa contesta con seriedad.

Apenas termino la frase el costado de Jiren duele mucho mas tanto que este se toma su costado es entonces que recuerda la afirmación de Lita.

Flashback.

-Ahora lo veo. No estarás envidioso de Chibiusa. – Lita sonríe al descubrir a Jiren.

-Estúpida. No sabes de lo que hablas. – Toppo se muestra enfadado con la Sailor Scout.

-Tal vez. Pero si se de esto. El último golpe que recibiste no fue débil, si no me crees es tu problema pero sentirás el dolor pronto.

End flashback.

-kihhh…. Ahora veo por qué estuviste golpeando en ese lugar. – Jiren se toma el costado y da un golpe en él, escupiendo sangre. – Guahhh…. – este escupe sangre de nuevo y prepararse para darle lanzar un golpe con su derecha.

-Cuidado Chibiusa, Jiren va a….

Antes de que Serena terminara la frase Chibiusa ya tenía su rodilla en el estómago de Jiren. Jiren retrocede y escupe sangre para verse anonadado, sin embargo no es el único en el torneo.

-aghh… acaso ella… como lo hizo. Como rayos lo hizo. Exijo una explicación. – Vermout observaba al universo 2 con enojo.

-Tú sabes…. Lo que paso… apenas pude notar que Chibiusa lo golpeo. – Serena pregunta a Kibou.

-Ella sabía que Jiren lo atacaría así que anticipo su ataque. – Kibou sonríe.

-No hay duda hizo la teletransportacion pero como…. Ni siquiera coloco sus dedos en su frente. – Setsuna desconcertada con más preguntas que respuestas.

-Juhh eso es debido a una de las características del Starlight. Al potenciar sus habilidades, el sentir el ki se le hace tan natural como el respirar. Permitiéndole evolucionar la teletransportacion, ella con un solo pensamiento logra hacer la técnica sin ninguna dificultad. – Kibou explica con una sonrisa.

-Es increíble… la pequeña dama… se ha vuelto tan fuerte. – Diana estaba asombrada.

-(No puede ser… que ella sea tan fuerte, es imposible. Es tan frustrante que supere a la Neo Reina Serenity sin esforzarse) – Luna intenta ocultar su recelo.

Kibou nota la actitud de Luna pero guarda esto en su corazón para observar la batalla. Bills estaba impactado no obstante Whis estaba preocupado.

-Aghh… esa mocosa…. Usa la técnica mejor que Goku.

-Si. Incluso Jiren ni siquiera le puede hacer frente. – Krillin estaba sorprendido.

-Juhh… Si no pensamos en una forma de derrotar a alguno de esos dos, estaremos perdidos. – Whis se ve preocupado.

Jiren se lanza para pelear contra Chibiusa formando fuertes estruendos por el campo de batalla, no obstante Chibiusa bloquea todos los golpes de Jiren. Jiren se muestra impaciente al ver que aunque intenta golpearla Chibiusa lo bloquea a lo que ella responde con un puñetazo conecta pero cuando Jiren planeaba usar la mirada, Chibiusa hace el Taioken para deslumbrarlo y conectar varios puñetazos, Jiren cubre sus ojos para golpearla pero al bloquearlo, Chibiusa lo contrataca con una patada.

-Sugoi… está haciendo lo mismo que con Kefura-san. – Serena trata de analizar a Chibiusa.

-tienes razón. Serena. – Amy se ve sorprendida. – aunque Jiren ha intentado alcanzar la velocidad de Chibiusa, ella siempre logra golpearlo pero no lo hace solo porque es veloz.

Chibiusa bloquea una patada y conecta un codazo en ella, Jiren le da otra patada pero es detenida, cuando Jiren buscaba atacarla con un puñetazo una bola de energía lo obliga a retroceder.

-Es como si... Chibiusa supiera lo que haría Jiren, antes de que él lo sepa. – Amy concluye asombrada.

-Jiren solo reacciona, Chibiusa ejecuta. Esa es la diferencia. La doctrina del dragón. – Kibou explica.

-recuerdo que nos enseñaste sobre eso. Pero ahora lo veo en práctica. – Rei se ve impresionada. – Si peleamos de esta manera no abra forma de derrotarnos.

-Pero la mayoría no tomaron mis palabras en serio. – Kibou hace pucheros. – siempre decían Black-sama queremos ser más fuertes no queremos más filosofía.

-Jajaja. No te lo tomes tan apecho. – Sonríe Amy. – Black-sama.

En la banca del universo 6, Kefura estaba emocionada al ver como Chibiusa enfrentaba a Jiren.

-Sugoi… son los mismos movimientos que ella hizo cuando peleo contra mí. – Sonríe Kefura.

-Ahhh de verdad. – Kyabe se ve impactado al ver que Kefura apoya a la misma que la elimino.

-Si. Si… por más que Jiren intente golpearla Chibiusa puede bloquear sus ataques y contraatacar. Sugoi Chibiusa. Vamos derrota a Jiren y se la más fuerte de los universos. – Kefura apoya a Chibiusa con gran entusiasmo.

-Ohh Champa-sama no le va a decir nada. – Vados observa a Champa quien esta desconcertado.

-Aghh… Oye Vados. Porque Jiren no puede siquiera dar un golpe. – Champa señala a Chibiusa y Jiren.

-Uhh me pregunto por qué tiene la misma velocidad que Jiren y poder, pero Jiren-san no ha conectado ningún golpe, tal vez… ella ha leído todos los movimientos de Jiren. – Vados se coloca su mano en su boca intentando taparla.

Jiren intento conectar un puñetazo pero es devuelto por una patada hasta una montaña, Chibiusa camina hacia él.

-Lo tiene acorralado. – Kefura grita emocionada.

-Muy bien. Chibiusa dale el golpe final. – Serena alienta a su hija a terminar el combate.

-Jiren no permitiré que ganes y esfumes la confianza de todos. – Chibiusa confronta a Jiren.

-Eso es Chibiusa, muéstrale que nuestra amistad es más fuerte que su justicia. – Rei anima a Chibiusa.

-Tsk… esto es increíble, jamás pensé que ella sería tan molesta, ni siquiera Jiren le ha podido alcanzar. – Kai da una afirmación que asombra a todos los del universo 11.

Jiren al escuchar las palabras de sus aliados y enemigos empieza a frustrarse, este explota la montaña destruyéndola en pedazos para confrontar a Chibiusa.

-Jahh… Jahh… Yo... Yo no puedo perder. Jamás pierdo. La fuerza es la verdadera justicia. La fuerza lo es todo. Si pierdo ante esta mocosa o cualquiera todo por lo que he peleado habrá sido en vano. Si me derrota nada tendrá sentido. Es como esa vez… Jamás permitiré que pase esa maldita pesadilla de nuevo. Por eso yo… GRUAHHH!

El ki de Jiren aumenta como si fuera una gigantesca llamarada destruyendo la parte superior de su uniforme, mientras el ki de Jiren seguía aumentando incluso afectando a todos en la plataforma, aumentando la temperatura del lugar.

-Acaso el…. ¡Chicas Maniobra Cinco! ¡Ahora!

Chibiusa lanza un gran grito que alcanzan a escuchar todas a lo que Lita alza el vuelo con sus alas, Hotaru usa la teletransportacion para escapar, es así que el grupo de Mina que se encontraba cerca se percata del aumento en la temperatura, Mina toma a Darién y todos para escapar, Saonel se ve preocupado por Pirina.

-Pirina. Hay que ir por él.

No obstante la llamarada de poder de Jiren se hace más intensa para generar explosiones, las llamas recorren la plataforma generando numerosas explosiones Picoro y Pirina se ven sorprendidos por la energía.

-Ohh no…

-Maldición… - Pirina se ve impactado y trata de cubrirse cerrando sus ojos.

La llamarada sigue su curso generando explosión hasta que Jiren lanza el último grito haciendo la onda de calor más intensa y las llamas cubrir todo la plataforma, este voltea para caminar hacia la columna. En la banca de los universos todos estaban impresionados al ver como el ambiente de la plataforma cambio a un infierno en llamas.

-no lo entiendo…. Por qué… porque toda la plataforma esta en llamas. – Amy se ve anonadada.

-fue su ki. – Kibou responde. – Al no poder derrotar a Chibiusa, Jiren recordó su trauma y libero todo su potencial de golpe, creando el infierno que vemos en la plataforma.

-Ese bastardo de Jiren. – Heles se muestra molesta. – Es incluso más poderoso que yo. – Chasquea sus dientes.

-me pregunto si ellos lograron sobrevivir después de esa llamarada de Ki. – Setsuna está preocupada. – Pequeña dama… donde estas.

En la columna Chibiusa estaba junto con Saonel, Picoro, Haruka, Michiru y Toppo.

-todos están bien. – Chibiusa pregunta.

-Si… por poco y pensamos que no la contaríamos Chibiusa-chan. – Haruka suspira aliviada.

-Tienes razón. Gracias Chibiusa. – Michiru le da una sonrisa agradecida.

-pensé que no la contaría. – Picoro se ve sorprendido. – Me salvaron de nuevo. – Picoro suspira. – gracias.

-No pensé que esa llamarada fuera tan poderosa. Gracias Chibiusa-san. – Pirina agradece a Chibiusa.

-Como llegue aquí. – Se pregunta Toppo.

-Chibiusa nos ayudó en el último momento de esa llamarada. – Responde Haruka.

-Espero que Lita, Hotaru y los demás estén bien. – Chibiusa se muestra preocupada.

-Ahhh estuvo cerca. – Mina cae al suelo de la columna aliviada. – Por poco y no la contamos Darién.

-Si… - Darién cae al suelo aliviado. – qué bueno que escapamos antes de que la llamarada llegara a nosotros.

-Darién, Mina, Saonel-san, Obuni-san y Dyspo-san. Qué bueno que alcanzaron a escapar.

-Si. Escapamos con el Kai Kai. – Darién suspira.

-Solo faltan Hotaru-chan y Lita. – Chibiusa las busca con los ojos hasta que…

-Estamos aquí Chibiusa. – Hotaru responde tranquilizando a Chibiusa.

Chibiusa gira su rostro y encuentra a Hotaru junto con Lita en su estado normal, ella se ve aliviada.

-Qué bueno que están bien. Estaba preocupada por ustedes dos.

-Después de que lanzaste ese grito nadie que sea sordo no lo advertiría. – Lita sonríe.

-Lo siento… - Ella sonríe un poco pero luego gira su cabeza hacia abajo donde se encuentra Jiren quien caminaba entre las llamas.

-Goku, Vegeta y Freezer. Donde están. – Picoro se ve nervioso pero sonríe de alivio al verlos.

Freezer se protegió con un campo de energía, mientras que Goku y Vegeta alcanzaron a escapar de las explosiones.

-Fiu… eso estuvo cerca. – Goku se ve aliviado.

-Ese maldito de Jiren… tiene un poder aterrador. – Vegeta se ve molesto. - ya deseo enfrentarme a él.

-Vegeta espera.

Antes de que Vegeta bajara, Jiren quien caminaba hasta detenerse mirando la columna lanza un gran grito.

-¡Chibiusa! ¡Sal y pelea conmigo!

Jiren con una gran voz desafía a Chibiusa. La chica de cabello rosa observa a Jiren con una mirada fría. Aunque Haruka tenía sus reservas.

-Ese bastardo. – Haruka observa a Jiren enfadada. – Acaso quería matarnos a todos con esa explosión.

-Juhh es un inconsciente quería llevarse a todos incluso a Chibiusa. – Michiru estaba indignada.

-Es la primera vez que lo veo así. – Toppo se ve preocupado. – Jiren.

-todos quédense aquí. Yo acabare con esto. – Chibiusa baja de la columna para estar en el suelo. – Jiren aquí estoy.

-Voy a hacerte dormir princesa. – Jiren se muestra con su aura roja más brillante y fuerte que nunca.

Chibiusa quien había acorralado a Jiren con el Starlight, provoco que Jiren expulsara su poder oculto, causando una gran llamarada que cambio incluso el ambiente del Munoukai. Sera posible que Chibiusa pueda derrotar a Jiren ahora que ha vuelto más fuerte que nunca. Solo faltan 10 minutos para que el torneo termine.


	70. Capitulo 69 Chibiusa vs Jiren Conclusion

Capítulo 27. Chibiusa vs Jiren. El amor vs La fuerza definitiva.

Chibiusa había acorralado a Jiren con su Starlight sin embargo Jiren al relacionar a Chibiusa con un trauma de su vida, este aumenta su poder y despierta su poder oculto. En el banco del universo 2, Serena y los demás estaban preocupados, excepto Luna que ocultaba en su preocupación su insatisfacción.

"Qué clase de torneo es este. Hemos encontrado a sujetos con poderes que superan a la Neo Reina Serenity incluso supera a la anterior Reina Serenidad. Es como si todos fueran unos monstruos pero lo peor que es incluso entre nosotros hay un monstruo que podría ser mayor. Black o Kibou. A pesar de sus crímenes de traicionar nuestra confianza, todas la siguen y ha destruido el orden. El no entreno a Serena porque ella sería la única que podría derrotarlo, pero entreno a su hija y la enamoro para ganarse al grupo. Maldito seas Black has destruido todo el equilibrio del Milenio de Plata y cambiado el futuro. Maldito sea este torneo las Sailor Scouts jamás deberían de alcanzar este nivel de poder que supera con creces a nuestros enemigos, debo detener esta locura".

-No puedo creer que hayan individuos más poderosos que la Neo Reina Serenity. Es impensable. – Luna se ve sorprendida. – Pero este tipo es el peor de todos. – Siente miedo al ver a Jiren. – No creo que Chibiusa pueda ganarle.

-Chibiusa ganara. – Kibou da una declaración que tranquiliza a todos. – Confíen en ella, por esta vez.

-Por qué confías tanto en ella. – Luna le recrimina. – Nada de esto hubiera pasado si hubieras entrenado a Serena en lugar de a Chibiusa. Serena tiene más potencial que Chibiusa.

-Luna. – Serena mira a Luna. – A mí no me importa que Chibiusa sea más fuerte que yo, es más pienso que le estoy dejando una gran carga, pero confió en ella. No se dará por vencida puedes estar segura de ello.

-es verdad. Nosotras confiamos en ella. Porque a pesar de que la situación se vea imposible ella es de las que siempre se levanta para combatir sin rendirse por muy fuerte que sea el enemigo. – Rei defiende a Chibiusa.

-Aunque tú no confíes en la pequeña dama. Nuestra confianza no será disminuida. Ella ha demostrado su valor incluso antes del entrenamiento para el torneo del poder. – Setsuna está de acuerdo con la posición de las chicas, mostrando plena confianza en Chibiusa.

En el lugar de los Zenos-sama estos estaban impresionados por el escenario en llamas.

-Wooo… que increíble sí. – Zeno del futuro se ve asombrado. – Jiren es muy fuerte.

-Si. Voy a hacerte dormir princesa. – Zeno del presente imita a Jiren. – que cool es Jiren.

Chibiusa al ver a Jiren ella cierra sus ojos para abrirlos, mostrando un mayor brillo en ellos para luego sentirse una presión abrumadora sobre la arena de combate y el Munoukai.

-esta presión. – Kefura reconoce el efecto. – acaso… ella está en el nivel 2.

-nivel 2…. O sea que se ha vuelto más fuerte. – Champa pregunta nervioso.

-Si… si esto no derrota a Jiren. No sé qué más lo hará. – Kefura afirma con preocupación.

-Esa presión tan abrumadora… - Serena se alegra al reconocerla. – ella está en el nivel 2 no es verdad.

-Así es. Ante este enemigo es mejor no arriesgarse. – Kibou sonríe.

-No hay una estrategia contra Jiren.

–Uhh la había pero Pluto está aquí, así que tendremos que usar la fuerza bruta.

-Lo siento Black-sama. – Setsuna sonríe un poco apenada.

-Está bien, no te preocupes. Chibiusa tiene todo lo necesario para salir de esta. Vamos Chibiusa demuéstrales a todos lo que has aprendido en estos 4 años.

-Juhh no importa que tanto haya entrenado. Jiren ahora es invencible. – Vermout sonríe al sentir el increíble poder de Jiren.

La plataforma en llamas, Chibiusa toma una guardia de pelea más defensiva la guardia cruzada que uso Kibou en su pelea contra Goku. Jiren ataca con un puñetazo pero no puede romper la guardia a lo que ambos empiezan a intercambiar golpes entre sí, resultando en estruendos por toda la plataforma, Chibiusa conecta un puñetazo al rostro al igual que Jiren. Jiren intento conectar un puñetazo con la derecha pero Chibiusa lo detiene con su izquierda y ella darle un derechazo que Jiren detuvo, donde ambos se toman de las manos para empujarse entre sí. Siendo Jiren quien lleva la ventaja en fuerza.

-Eres una estúpida si piensas derrotarme con ese poder.

Chibiusa avanza para hacer retroceder a Jiren y conectar un cabezazo en la frente, para separarse conectando después una patada en el rostro de Jiren, este con la derecha le toma para lanzarla lejos hasta una roca, Jiren trata de darle una patada en el estómago pero Chibiusa se defendió resistiendo la patada y conecta un puñetazo que lo hace retroceder para arremeter contra Jiren y enfrentarse con un intercambio de puñetazos y patadas. En el banco del universo dos, Setsuna observaba la pelea con detenimiento.

-La pelea es muy reñida, Jiren tiene un ki feroz. No crees que ella debe aumentar al nivel 3.

-Hay un nivel más para el Starlight. – Todo el banco del universo 2 se ve sorprendido y observa a Kibou.

-Uhh Chibiusa te lo dijo. – este se coloca una mano en la barbilla. - Uhh… Es arriesgado, esperemos que ella pueda en el nivel 2. – Kibou busca tranquilizar a Setsuna.

-Pequeña dama… espero que no se haga daño. – Diana suspira preocupada.

Chibiusa se encuentra en la cima de una roca para tomar la misma guardia ofensiva que Kibou en su combate contra Goku, Jiren le lanza varias ondas de energía, pero estas son replegadas por la onda de presión de Chibiusa que hizo con su puño hacia Jiren, pero ella se ve sorprendida al ver a Jiren que salto alto para sorprenderla.

-Toma. – Jiren lanza su Super onda de energía.

-No lo harás. Kamehameha. – Chibiusa lanza una onda de energía azul más grande que choca contra la onda de energía llameante de Jiren.

El choque de poderes es muy intenso formando ondas de presión alrededor y tajos de energía que chocan contra la plataforma a lo que Jiren con una mirada declara…

-Esto se acabó. – con apretar su mano la onda se hace más grande absorbiendo el Kamehameha con Chibiusa, la onda estalla en la plataforma formando una explosión.

-¡Chibiusa! – Serena se preocupa.

-¡Pequeña dama! – Setsuna estaba ansiosa al ver la gran explosión.

No obstante Chibiusa sale de la explosión para responderle a Jiren con una bola de energía directa al torso pero Jiren al usar un campo de energía con su mirada logra desviarla pero Chibiusa aumentando su velocidad esquiva la bola y da un puñetazo pero Jiren la manda a volar con su mirada de nuevo para saltar.

-Este es tu fin. – Este prepara el ataque anterior que logra conectar en la espalda de Chibiusa creando una gran explosión, el humo se desperdiga con un Jiren sonriente.

En cambio los universos aliados se ven expectantes la única que podía hacerle frente a Jiren tenía un agujero en su dogi en la parte de su espalda, observándose su piel nívea.

-Muy bien. La venció. – Vermout sonríe.

-¡Chibiusa! - Serena da un grito. – No puede ser…. Levántate Chibiusa. No puedes morir ahora. – ella empieza a lagrimear. – levántate por favor… no quiero perderte.

-Confía en ella Serena. – Kibou le regaña. – Ella no morirá tan fácilmente, ya verás que se levantara y derrotara a Jiren. ¡Vamos Chibiusa Levántate! – este anima a Chibiusa.

-Chibiusa levántate. Sé que tú puedes derrotarlo. Vamos animo… Levántate. – Rei grita animando a Chibiusa.

-Pequeña dama… no le permitas a Jiren obtener las Super esferas. Tu decidiste que querías salvar a los universos, por eso tienes que levantarte Chibiusa. – Setsuna anima a su amiga del futuro.

-Chibiusa tu puedes… Sé que no te vas a rendir sin haberlo probado todo. Yo confió en ti. – Amy le anima.

– Oye Serena. Que estas esperando para animarla, es por tu sonrisa y no tus lágrimas que Chibiusa se levantara. – Rei impulsa a su amiga a Levantarse y apoyar a Chibiusa.

-Es verdad. – Serena se limpia sus lágrimas. - ¡Chibiusa… si derrotas a Jiren le diré a Mama que prepare el pastel más rico del universo!

En el universo 6, Kefura empuñaba sus manos para luego dar fuerza a su voz.

-Oye Chibiusa. Hasta cuanto tiempo vas a seguir durmiendo. Tú tienes que derrotar a Jiren, no aceptare que haya sido vencida por la numero 2. ¡Tú tienes que ser la más fuerte!

-Kefura-san… - Kyabe se ve un poco desconcertado pero es levantado por Kefura.

-Que haces allí sentado. Vamos apoyemos a Chibiusa o si no…. Te matare. – Kefura amenazaba a Kyabe.

-Jajajajaja está bien. Está bien. Chibiusa-san levántate. – Kyabe con sus manos grita para animar a Chibiusa temiendo a la amenaza de Kefura.

-Con más fuerza. Todos. – Kefura mira a todos los del universo 6.

-Kihhh…. Jahh… no tengo nada que perder. Chibiusa…. Levántate. – Champa suena su vuvuzela para animarla.

En el universo 10 Lilibeu se levanta para dar fuerza a su voz.

-Chibiusa-chan. ¡Esfuérzate!

-¿Lilibeu? – Gowasu se ve sorprendido por la actitud de Lilibeu.

-Gowasu-sama… vamos levántese, usted también tiene que animarla. Vamos todos. Animemos a Chibiusa-chan. – Lilibeu propone a todos los guerreros animarla.

-¡Chibiusa…! ¡Levántate!- todos los guerreros del universo 10 se unen a Lilibeu.

-¡Levántate Chibiusa! – los del universo 6 se les une.

-¡Vamos Chibiusa Levántate! – Los del universo 2 se esfuerzan por hacer que su voz llegue a Chibiusa.

Jiren al escuchar a todos, se molesta.

-¡Cállense todos ustedes! Su confianza en ella no vale nada. ¡NADA!

A pesar de la intimidación de Jiren los universos aliados siguen animándola con lo que Chibiusa se levanta y al escuchar el apoyo de todos sonríe.

-lo siento, por preocuparlos. Esta vez derrotare a Jiren. – El Starlight nivel 2 se muestra con mayor fuerza. – Soy una Sailor Scout que lucha por el amor y la justicia. Soy Sailor Moon y te derrotare en el nombre de los universos dos, seis y diez. Jiren, Prepárate para ser vencido. – Ella hace la misma pose que hace Serena.

-Tsk… Mocosa. Por qué… Rayos te levantas aunque fracases una y otra vez. Por qué sigues tratando de derrotarme. Dime por qué Chibiusa.

-Ya te lo he dicho. Porque yo quiero salvar a todos los universos incluso el tuyo. Por eso debo derrotarte. – Chibiusa toma una guardia de pelea. –Es por eso que no puedo, ni quiero darme por vencida.

-Cállate… esa justicia tan endeble la destruiré con mi fuerza. – Jiren arremete contra Chibiusa.

-Yo no solo peleo por la justicia. – Chibiusa esquiva un puñetazo y trata de conectar otro que Jiren desvía.

Jiren y Chibiusa empiezan a pelear a gran velocidad por toda la plataforma siendo tan rápidos que apenas Zeno-sama puede seguir la pelea. Siendo los ataques de Jiren bloqueados por la velocidad y agilidad de Chibiusa que es mayor.

-la velocidad y agilidad de Chibiusa está aumentando más y más… - Kai estaba asombrado.

-Cómo es posible… que ella sea tan fuerte. Si era una mocosa en la exhibición.

-Uhh deja que te lo explique Vermout. – Kibou sonríe. – Chibiusa ha cumplido su sueño de ser adulta y como ha cumplido su sueño, ahora tiene otro más grande garantizar que todos sobrevivan a esto. Como dicen por ahí. Quien tiene algo por que vivir superara cualquier obstáculo.

-Tsk…. Jiren también tiene ese algo por que vivir. Su deseo en lo más profundo de su corazón.

-Es verdad. Pero Jiren sería capaz de sacrificar su propia vida, ponerla al límite. Es mejor ser un puente que ser la meta.

Vermout chasquea sus dientes al ser refutado por el Kaioshin de ropas oscuras, mientras que Chibiusa logra conectar algunos golpes en el rostro a Jiren, este le lanza varias bolas de energía pero ella con su Starlight logra detenerlas y seguir con su arremetida, Jiren se lanza a ella con un puñetazo pero Chibiusa le esquiva con la teletransportacion para conectar una patada en el cuello a lo que Chibiusa le apunta con su mano.

-Starlight Clash Nivel 1.

La onda de Ki Super potenciada choca en Jiren, provocándole algunos pequeños rasguños que lo mandan hasta una montaña cercana a la columna. Toppo se ve sorprendido al ver a Jiren, mientras luchaba contra Haruka y Michiru en la columna.

-Jiren…

Jiren observaba con frustración a Chibiusa, mientras que ella con una voz muy seria da fuerza su voz.

-Este es el lazo que une, Jiren. Sin mis amigos yo no estaría aquí ante ti. Si tu no quieres creer lo entiendo, pero no podrás con tu fuerza y tu justicia borrar el amor que hay en mi corazón.

-Tsk…. (¿Compañeros para qué? ¿Amigos para qué? Si lo aceptara. Todo por lo que peleado sería un sin sentido). - Jamás creeré en tus palabras. Jamás creeré tu amor. Algo así se puede borrar. – Jiren aumenta su ki para mirar a todos los universos que apoyaron a Chibiusa y centrarse en el universo 2. – ¡fácilmente! – Este iba a lanzar su energía hacia el universo 2 pero antes de hacerlo es desviada en otra dirección, este se molesta al ver que Chibiusa desvió su ataque.

El ataque sigue su curso destrozando un sexto de la plataforma rompiéndola en dos, Chibiusa al ver esto se ve indignada con Jiren.

-Como te… - Chibiusa le mira con una expresión muy fría, helida y desafiante ante Jiren. – Como te atreviste a pretender lastimar a las personas que quiero con ese poder.

Jiren le empuja con su mano para mirarla desafiante.

-El amor en el que crees puede ser borrado justo como esa cosa de allí. – señala la plataforma que fue separada que tiene un gran agujero en el costado.

-eres un insensible. – Chibiusa se muestra enfadada pero…. al mirar a Serena y sus amigos en la plataforma cierra sus ojos y reflexiona.

"Serena… Mama que harías con alguien como él. No es malvado pero… pero… es capaz de hacer cosas muy crueles con tal de ganar. Kibou-kun lo castigaría por sus malas acciones pero… no estoy de acuerdo de propinar el mismo castigo. Aun así no puedo ser tan inocente y pretender que todo está bien, pienso que la gente debe mostrar arrepentimiento por sus malas acciones."

-Jiren no voy a guardarte rencor. – Chibiusa le responde para luego mostrarse aún más seria. – Pero voy a sacarte de la plataforma. Te mostrare lo que te perdiste al rendirte.

-Tú no puedes desafiarme mocosa. – Jiren le da un puñetazo en la mejilla pero Chibiusa voltea su cuello para disminuir el impacto.

Jiren recibe un puñetazo en el torso justo donde ella lo había atacado antes, Jiren arremete contra Chibiusa pero ella le da una patada que lo manda a volar. Jiren se detiene en la columna para impulsarse y luchar contra Chibiusa quien le esquiva para lanzarle bolas de energía que chocan contra la espalda de Jiren. Jiren se voltea pero al hacerlo Chibiusa lo recibe con un puñetazo en el rostro para golpearlo repetidamente en el estómago sin descanso, dándole un gancho en la mandíbula, Jiren se levanta y con su mirada pretende golpearla pero todos los golpes fueron repelidos por la guardia de ella que al pasar a ataque, Jiren intenta conectar varios golpes pero todos fueron esquivados y el último fue bloqueado dándole la posibilidad a Chibiusa de conectar un gancho en el hígado que le saca sangre. Jiren retrocede para lanzar bolas de energía por doquier.

-Adelante Chibiusa. ¡Dale una paliza que jamás olvidara! – Kibou sonríe impulsando a Chibiusa.

Las bolas de energía chocan pero Chibiusa sigue su camino y lo que es más extraño es que las bolas de energía son repelidas sin que Chibiusa haga algo.

-Maldición…. Es imposible como es que ella hace eso. – Vermout comenta preocupado.

-La presión del nivel 2. Ahora es tan grande que ni siquiera la energía puede dañarla. – Sonríe Kibou.

Jiren prepara un golpe pero este es esquivado, a pesar de que destroza varias montañas, Jiren se ve sorprendido al sentir como los brazos de Chibiusa están sobre su cuello.

-que…

-Probaras nuestra fuerza, Huracán de la Luna. – ella da un gran salto para girar junto a Jiren formando un huracán de color rosa y a mitad de camino lo lanza al suelo provocando un fuerte impacto resonando en todo el Munoukai.

-¡Jiren! – Vermout y Kai gritan preocupados.

-Super lunar Elbow. – Chibiusa cae en picada cual si fuera un halcón hacia su presa.

-No lo harás. – Jiren usa su mirada para impedir el ataque pero el codo de Chibiusa supera el campo.

Se vislumbra una columna de luz rosa que se disipa para luego escucharse un fuerte estruendo, todos se sorprenden al ver que Chibiusa tenía su codo en el estómago de Jiren y junto a él un gran cráter con forma de luna creciente, Jiren no puede evitar estar con la boca abierta sorprendido por el gran daño recibido, Chibiusa se aleja para disminuir su Starlight al nivel uno. Jiren trata de levantarse pero este apenas puede ponerse de rodillas y cae de espaldas intentando levantarse. Serena estaba estupefacta al igual que todos en la arena y los alrededor. Incluso el par de Zenos-sama estaban emocionados.

-Wooo…. Wooo…. Es el mismo ataque que hizo la otra vez… sí. – Zeno del futuro estaba emocionado.

-Genial sí. Incluso hizo la misma forma Sí. – Zeno del presente corrobora el efecto del Super ataque de Chibiusa.

-Uhh vaya… esto fue inesperado. – Daishinkan sorprendido analiza la culminación de la pelea.

-Es increíble que ella sea tan fuerte, ha derribado a Jiren. – Anat estaba sorprendido.

-la mortal Chibiusa-san…. es increíble. – Iwat comenta asombrado por el poder demostrado en la pelea.

Vermout y Kai estaban sorprendidos de ver a Jiren en ese estado, es la primera vez que este cae ante sus ojos. Aunque se muestran incrédulos por la escena no pueden evitar sentir resignación, ante la evidencia.

-Jiren…. lo… Lo hiciste bien. Jiren. – Vermout cierra los ojos al ver el estado de su guerrero.

-Jiren… gracias por tu esfuerzo. – Kai cierra los ojos y empuña sus manos en resignación.

Jiren en la plataforma estaba molesto, aceptando su derrota a regañadientes no obstante Chibiusa lo observa con seriedad.

-kihhh que esperas… Chibiusa. – Jiren le mira a Chibiusa. – Ya ganaste la pelea.

-Espero que comprendas algún día lo que sentimos y encuentres a alguien que no se rinda contigo Jiren. Quisiera acompañarte pero no puedo… Mama, papa y mis amigas me necesitan. Quizás esta sea la última vez que peleemos pero tendras mi amistad si nos volvemos a ver. – Chibiusa sonríe.

-incluso hasta el final eres una habladora. Sácame ¡Ya! ¿Que estas esperando? – Jiren le pide sacarlo.

Chibiusa cierra sus ojos para en su mano derecha reunir energía y apuntar a Jiren.

-Starlight Clash nivel cer… - Es en ese instante que un sello de luna, la cubre a ella para empezar a electrificarla. – Kya!

-¡Chibiusa! – todos sus aliados se ven preocupados por la chica del cabello rosa.

-(que está pasando… que está sucediendo…) – Chibiusa trataba de buscar el culpable de ese sello.

-que rayos está pasando. Chibiusa iba a ganar. – Artemis estaba desconsolado.

-Pequeña dama…. Chicas ayúdenla. – Diana ansiosa busca ayuda para Chibiusa.

-maldición. Ella había ganado. Chibiusa le había ganado a Jiren. – Heles se muestra preocupada. – No puede ser.

La cabeza de luna brilla por un momento para luego dejar de brillar, Chibiusa cae al suelo, sufriendo aun por las descargas eléctricas de color negro que siguen en ella, mientras trata de impedir perder su Starlight.

-Eso no es justo. Daishinkan hay trampa. – Serena reclama a Daishinkan.

-No hay trampa, señorita, ningún universo intervino lo más probable fue un ataque de los muchos que recibió.

-que mentí… - Serena es callada por las manos de Rei que impedían que ella completara la frase.

-Serena no pelees o enojaras a esos tipos. – Rei trata de tranquilizarla.

-¡Jiren! que estas esperando sácala de la arena. – Vermout intenta impulsar a Jiren de sacar Chibiusa.

No obstante antes de que las chicas intentaran llegar Vegeta, Goku y Freezer interfieren.

-Juhh pelearan contra nosotros Sailor Scouts. – Vegeta se transforma en Super Saiyajin Blue.

-Yo derrotare a Jiren una vez que el derrote a Chibiusa. No les permitiré llegar a ella. – Goku se convierte en Super Saiyajin.

Freezer le agarra del cabello a Hotaru que buscaba irse ignorándolos.

-ni creas que podrás escapar tan fácil insecto.

-Yo no huyo… Yo prometí proteger a Chibiusa, hasta que sus Sailor y amigas despierten. – Hotaru le da un codazo a Freezer.

No obstante en la plataforma Haruka y Michiru buscaban rescatarla pero Toppo interfiere.

-No les permitiré interferir Sailor Scouts.

-Muévete… - Haruka le dispara a Toppo varias bolas de energía junto a Michiru.

-yo lo distraeré tu ve por Chibiusa-chan. – Michiru le indica a Haruka ir por Chibiusa mientras se encarga de Toppo.

Haruka le deja todo en las manos de Michiru. Jiren había recibido un poco de energía sin saber por qué. Este confundido se levanta para cumplir con las ordenes de Vermout le da una patada que hace rodar a Chibiusa hasta el filo de la plataforma, Chibiusa trata de levantarse pero se coloca de rodillas intentando soportar el dolor penetrante de las descargas. Jiren llega hasta ella para apuntarle con su puño impregnado de Ki.

-Chibiusa… siento mucho que nuestro combate terminara de esta manera tan penosa para ti. Este era tu destino pero vivirás para siempre en mi corazón. Guerrera de la Luna orgullosa y valerosa. Adiós.

-Chibiusa… levántate por favor.

-Chibiusa… No hay nada como el destino eso es algo que tú construyes. Construye el futuro Chibiusa.

Al escuchar a Kibou y Serena apoyarla Chibiusa reacciona para darle un cabezazo en el estómago a Jiren que lo hace trastabillar, ella se levanta deshaciéndose del daño de la corriente eléctrica.

-¡Jiren!

-Guahhh…. (No lo entiendo, por qué siempre se levanta).

Jiren molesto lanza un puñetazo a Chibiusa pero cuando este conecta Chibiusa lo atraviesa cual si fuera un fantasma para luego estar detrás de él y al materializarse ella le da una Super patada en el cuello haciendo que Jiren caiga de la plataforma.

-(No puede ser… acaso…he perdido…. Yo he perdido… incluso aunque ella tenía todo en su contra he perdido). - ¡Noooo!

Jiren cae al vacío y aparece en la banca del universo 11, Jiren anonadado observa la banca de nuevo incrédulo y luego observa a Chibiusa quien estaba en la plataforma. Los dos Zenos estaban sorprendidos con la boca abierta.

-Wooo! Sugoi! – ambos se muestran emocionados.

-Chibiusa-chan Sugoi… ella le gano a Jiren-san. – El Zeno del futuro sonríe.

-Acaso ella es más fuerte que Jiren-san… - El Zeno del presente desea confirmarlo de nuevo.

-Si mira… Jiren está en esa banca. – El Zeno del futuro sonríe y señala a Jiren en la banca. – entonces Jiren… esta… eliminado.

-Esto es sorprendente. Jiren-san del universo 11 ha sido eliminado. – Daishinkan confirma la eliminación de Jiren ante la sorpresa de todos.

-Jiren aquí esta. – Ambos Zenos al mismo tiempo eliminan a Jiren del torneo en su God Pad.

Jiren el guerrero que superaba a su dios destructor al fin fue derrotado, gracias a Chibiusa y el apoyo del universo dos, como el del seis y el diez. Habiendo derrotado a Jiren el torneo se inclina hacia las Sailor Scouts y sus aliados faltando solo 8 minutos para terminar el torneo.


	71. Capitulo 70 Hakaishin Toppo

Capítulo 28. Hakaishin Toppo. La Justicia es una carga inútil.

Chibiusa elimino a Jiren del torneo del poder, después de una batalla que sorprendió a todos los dioses, el final aún sigue dejando a varios incrédulos a pesar de verlo con sus propios ojos.

-Estoy viendo lo que creo que estoy viendo.

-Sí, Serena. Tus ojos no te están engañando. – Amy trata de convencerla.

-No estamos en una alucinación o ilusión verdad Rei. – Ella mira a Rei.

-Claro que no. Si fuera asi yo la descubriría. – Rei intenta convencer a Serena.

-es que. – Serena gira su cabeza varias veces para ver a Jiren quien ya se estaba empezando a molestar. – acaso estoy soñand…. Ay! – ella recibe un gran pellizco de parte de Rei. – ay ta tai… eres una abusadora Rei.

-Mira de nuevo Serena. – Rei contesta exasperada.

Serena mira de nuevo a Jiren quien se enoja por ser visto por la princesa de la Luna.

-Deja de mirarme de una vez. Cabeza de pastel. – Jiren le da un apodo a Serena.

-Jajaja... es verdad Chibiusa te elimino no es cierto. Jajaja. Lo siento. – Ella se disculpa con Jiren pero este se encuentra molesto.

-me disculpo. Ella suele ser una cabeza hueca en estas cosas. – Rei da una reverencia y obliga a Serena a hacer lo mismo.

-Lo siento.

Jiren mira mal a ambas chicas del universo 2. Setsuna observaba a Chibiusa con una mirada llena de orgullo.

-Pequeña dama… eres increíble. No solo creciste físicamente, también has madurado como persona. Estoy muy feliz de verte crecer pequeña dama. – Setsuna empieza a lagrimear un poco feliz.

-Chibiusa es incomparable. Pero como pudo hacer esa técnica en el último momento. – Amy mira a Kibou en busca de respuestas.

-Esa técnica es la aceleración molecular. Con tu ki puedes hacer que tus moléculas vibren a más allá de la velocidad de la luz, eso solo puedes lograrlo con un control de ki excelso, comprender algo de física cuántica y una gran cantidad de energía.

-¡Sugoi! - Todos miran a Kibou sorprendido.

-Esto te vuelve intangible por un segundo creando una abertura. Eso es lo que hizo para derrotar a Jiren. – Kibou sonríe mirando a una luna muy sorprendida para luego levantarse de su lugar para ir a la baranda y mirar a Chibiusa con una sonrisa. –Chibiusa…

-Ahh Ki… Black-sama.

-Chibiusa. No sabes cuánto te admiro. Me he enamorado aún más de ti. – Este le grita aquellas palabras a Chibiusa.

Chibiusa en la plataforma baja la cabeza un poco sonrojada y observa a Kibou con una sonrisa llena de admiración junto con una señal de su dedo pulgar en señal de aprobación.

-Si eres tú. Ya tienes el torneo del poder en la bolsa.

-Kibou-kun… - ella susurra el nombre de su amado para luego gritar. - yo quiero estar contigo después de este torneo. Si yo gano el torneo promete estar conmigo hasta que me vaya.

-Está bien. Te lo prometo.

Chibiusa sonrojada no puede evitar sentirse feliz a lo que Haruka la encuentra.

-Vaya te veo muy feliz Chibiusa.

-Si… estoy feliz. – Chibiusa sonríe.

-Voy por Michiru, tú quédate aquí y espera a los demás. Por cierto felicidades por vencer a ese tipo. Eres increíble Chibiusa-chan.

-gracias, Haruka-chan. – Ella sonríe complacida…

-Eso no es justo. Ella uso un aparato para volverse intangi… - Kai quien reclamaba a Daishinkan es detenido por Vermout.

-No es asi… ese bastardo de Black le enseño la aceleración molecular a esa mocosa, una técnica que le cuesta mucho a Dyspo hacerla pero jamás pensé que la usaría. – Vermout observa a Jiren quien estaba irritado para darle una pequeña palmada de apoya. – Cuesta creerlo lo sé, pero fuiste vencido. Sin embargo hiciste un buen trabajo. Agotaste a esa chica dudo que pueda volver a hacer el Starlight en esas condiciones.

Jiren ignora la felicitación de Vermout, en el universo 6 Kefura estaba extasiada.

-Wooo, eso fue increíble. Eres la mejor Chibiusa. Ahora puedo decir que he perdido contra la más fuerte de todos los universos, eso me hace la segunda más fuerte.

-pero Jiren-san es más fuerte que tu Kefu… aghh… - Kyabe trata de rendirse ante Kefura que le agarra del cuello.

-Jahh Jiren apenas resistió el nivel uno sin desquiciarse, yo incluso le di pelea en el nivel 1. – Kefura presume de pelea contra Chibiusa.

-aghh sí... tie… razón... suel... ta…me… - Kefura suelta a Kyabe quien apenas puede respirar. – Jahh... jahh…

-Esa chica es demasiado fuerte… derroto a Jiren. Ahora es la más fuerte verdad. –Champa deduce al contemplar el anterior acontecimiento.

-Es lo más probable, aun asi esta exhausta por lo que no durara mucho si no recupera energía. – Vados concluye poniendo las cosas agridulces a Champa.

-Ahh es verdad. Saonel y Pirina pueden curarla verdad. – Champa después de ver a los Namekusei se le ocurre una buena idea y mira de forma macabra a la plataforma. - Saonel, Pirina. Cúrenla para que ella pueda derrotar a los Saiyajin del universo 7.

-Maldito Champa… acaso quieres eliminarnos bastardo. – Bills se enoja con su hermano.

-(Es increíble que ella haya derrotado a Jiren-san, quien supera a los dioses, pero me parece más sorprendente esa técnica que ni siquiera Bills-sama ha podido dominar, que hubiera pasado si ese bastardo no hubiera sido descalificado del torneo). – Whis observa a Kibou con recelo. – (Si ese tipo no existiera, esas chicas jamás hubieran conseguido ese nivel de pelea).

Gowasu junto a Lilibeu se abrazan celebrando el triunfo de Chibiusa, incluso los otros integrantes del equipo.

-Que bien. Al fin lo derroto. – Lilibeu sonríe feliz.

-Si ahora Obuni-san puede estar tranquilo siendo defendido por una guerrera tan fuerte como Chibiusa. Jajaja. – Gowasu se emociona siendo algo raro en él.

-Y no seremos eliminados Jajaja. – Ramoshi se une al abrazo con Gowasu y Lilibeu, pero al ver que sus guerreros y otros lo ven hacer el ridículo este se separa para sentarse y toser. – juhh… hay que mantener la compostura. Aún falta tiempo para que termine el torneo.

Chibiusa se coloca en una roca para recostarse y recuperar su aliento, Serena se ve un poco preocupada aunque se alivia al ver a Darién, Mina, Saoniel, Pirina y Obuni aunque a unos escasos metros se encuentra Picoro.

-Son ustedes. – Chibiusa se sorprende al ver a Picoro. – Tu eres Picoro-san no es verdad, vienes a ser parte de nuestro equipo. – ella sonríe.

-aunque quisiera no podría. Si llegas a salvar a los universos yo tendría que soportar a esos dos. Asi que me iré y nos veremos más tarde. – Picoro empieza a correr para buscar un nuevo combate.

-Ese Namekusei es muy extraño. – Pirina se ve desconcertado con la actitud de Picoro.

-Tienes razón. – Saoniel está de acuerdo con su homólogo para luego ver a Chibiusa y empezar a curarla.

-tú también puedes hacer eso. Saoniel-san. – Chibiusa se ve sorprendida al ser curada como lo hace Amy y las demás Sailor.

-asi es Princesa, pero creo que tardare más tiempo de lo normal. – Saoniel sigue concentrado para curarla.

-A que te refieres. – Darién se ve intrigado.

-Nosotros somos guerreros y se nos dificulta esta magia curativa, además Chibiusa-san es muy poderosa y para restaurarla necesitamos tiempo.

-Está bien. Nosotros te defenderemos. – Darién responde para luego ver a su hija. – Chibiusa… estoy orgulloso de ti.

-gracias… Pa… Darién. – Ella sonríe.

-Eres increíble Chibiusa-chan. – Mina sonríe. – Creo que incluso eres más increíble que nuestro maestro.

-eso no es verdad. Ki… Black-sama es increíble también, pero no solamente él. Todos lo somos. Sin ustedes apoyándome y ayudándome no habría podido llegar a enfrentarme a Jiren. – Chibiusa da una gran sonrisa.

Siendo que el universo 2, 6 y 10 apoyaban a la chica de cabello rosa, Luna estaba sorprendida por esta repentina popularidad.

-no puedo creerlo… jamás pensé que Chibiusa fuera tan popular. – Luna afirma.

-Es natural ya que venció Jiren, el más fuerte de todos los universos. – Rei con una sonrisa se muestra orgullosa.

-Ahora no caben dudas que Chibiusa no solo ha superado a la Reina hay una gran diferencia entre sus poderes. – Afirma Artemis seguro de su afirmación.

-Es verdad aunque me pregunto cómo recibirá esta noticia la Neo Reina Serenity y el Rey Endimión. – Diana se muestra un poco dudosa ante la reacción de sus padres.

-Bueno Diana, yo estoy muy orgullosa y feliz de Chibiusa, apuesto a que su madre y su padre serán muy felices y se sorprenderán mucho de sus historias. – Serena contesta la interrogante de Diana.

Sin embargo las risas de los universos 2, 6 y 10 molestaban a Jiren quien observaba ofendido como Chibiusa era tan querida y apreciada incluso por los demás universos, Kibou le observaba con el rabillo del ojo.

-(Va a ser duro Jiren, pero debes aprender de esta derrota, como yo lo hice cuando enfrente a su madre).

Flashback.

-Ka…me… ha… me… ¡Ha! – Kibou lanza un Súper Kamehameha a Sailor Moon creando una gran explosión. – Jahh… pero que...

Kibou observa sorprendido como ni siquiera le ha hecho daño alguno a Sailor Moon.

-rayo de miel beso del guerrero. – Ella lanza una onda de energía que se dispara en todas las direcciones derribando a Kibou en el suelo a lo que chica de cabello negro largo con una ropa de artes marciales le hace una sumisión.

-¡que! –este intenta soltarse pero…

-Acabalo Serena. – la chica sigue sometiéndolo.

-Golpe Lunar Acción. – ella aumenta su energía para conectar un puñetazo en el rostro que lo devuelve a la normalidad.

-Si. Lo hicimos Serena. – Ella suelta a Kibou para chocar los cinco con Serena.

-Si. Al fin lo vencimos Note. – Serena sonríe de manera tierna para luego darle su mano a Kibou. – Gracias por el entrenamiento.

Kibou le da la mano pero aún sigue un poco enfadado.

-Jahh si fuera uno contra uno las vencería fácilmente.

-Jajaja. Eso no es verdad. Porque yo tengo el poder de un dios según la Tokito Kaioshin.

-Pero tu resistencia es un asco. Por qué crees que me hicieron entrenarte cabeza de calabaza. – Kibou suspira.

-Eres un idiota Kibou. – Serena vuelve a la normalidad y con su traje de Neo Reina Serenity le responde haciendo pucheros.

-Si. Deja de molestarla o no te besare.

-Jahh no es como si pudieras resistir Note. - Este cruza sus brazos y girar su cabeza para sonreír un poco. - (rían mientras puedan par de bribonas, cuando llegue el momento les bajare de su pedestal, después de todo yo soy su maestro). – El entrenamiento termino.

-Ehhh… - Serena y Note se ven sorprendidas.

-No será que estas molesto por perder conmigo Kibou-kun. – Serena le mira con una sonrisa tierna. – No hay nada de malo en perder una vez. Es lo que me dijiste recuerdas.

-Eres una tonta sin remedio. Recuerda que tenemos una misión de investigación mañana con el primer escuadrón. – Kibou le contesta reprimiendo su frustración.

\- No estarás celoso de Serena porque es más fuerte que tú. – Note defiende a Serena.

\- Tsk… par de idiotas. Si quieren seguir entrenando háganlo, pero no me hare responsable si mueren en esa misión. Ustedes solo son un par de novatas comparadas conmigo.

End flashback.

-(Después de eso, ambas me pudieron derrotar en dos ocasiones, pero con cada derrota me volvía más fuerte y aprendí para una próxima pelea. Eso es lo que debes aprender Jiren a perder una batalla para luego volverte invencible en la guerra).

Toppo quien había observado la batalla y a Jiren en las gradas estaba sorprendido, era la primera vez que veía a su compañero siendo derrotado.

-Eso es imposible. Jiren ha sido vencido. – Toppo estaba con la boca abierta al ver a su compañero en las gradas.

-Ya lo sabía. Chibiusa-chan es más fuerte que Jiren. – Michiru contesta. – ahora que harás Toppo-san vas a seguir luchando contra nosotras. – Michiru toma una guardia más ofensiva.

-Kihh…. Asi es… Protegeré a mi universo. La justicia vencerá, siempre encuentra una forma de vencer. – Toppo aumenta su ki al máximo.

Toppo se lanza hasta Michiru pero Haruka con una bola de energía lo obliga a retroceder, mientras que Michiru le dispara varias bolas de energía que lo obligan a retroceder poco a poco. Toppo observaba fríamente los ataques hasta encontrar el momento en donde este puede salir de la ráfaga de ataques, no obstante Haruka le dispara también afortunadamente Toppo lo esquiva para esquivar los ataques de ambas Sailor.

-Hare lo que haga falta para hacer sobrevivir a mi universo.

-Si. Nosotras también. – Michiru le responde a Toppo.

-Cumpliremos el deseo de nuestra princesa. – Haruka se une a Michiru para hacer retroceder a Toppo.

Toppo dirige su atención a Haruka para usar sus puños e intentar aplastarla pero ella lo esquiva saltando a lo que Michiru le ataca.

-Reflejo submarino. – Con una mano dispara una corriente de agua fuerte que lo obliga a retroceder…

-¡Ha! – Toppo aumenta su ki al máximo para desperdigar el ataque. – Tomen toda mi justicia. – Este junta sus manos. – Súper Justice Flash. – Este lanza una gran onda de energía.

-No nos derrotaras. Tierra tiembla. – Haruka manda su ataque.

-Maremoto de Neptuno. – Michiru le acompaña con su ataque.

Ambos ataques se juntan para chocar contra el poder de Toppo, no obstante el ataque de Toppo empieza a hacerlas retroceder, preocupando a las chicas.

-Oh no. Haruka y Michiru… están perdiendo. – Amy se ve preocupada.

-Con esto terminaremos.

Sin embargo se observa que Toppo se ha detenido sorprendiendo a todos por el responsable de detenerlo.

-¡Freezer! – Todos los del universo 2 se sorprenden ya que no esperaban esta ayuda.

-Que sucede. Uranus, Neptune-san. Hasta cuándo van a jugar con él. – Freezer golpea con su cola el suelo.

-Tu… - Toppo observa a Freezer con molestia. – Bastardo.

-Michiru… aprovechemos esto. – Haruka anima a Michiru.

Ambas aumentan su ataque haciendo retroceder a Toppo, no obstante Freezer en su estado Golden desafía a Toppo.

-discúlpenme por venir en un mal momento. – Freezer apunta con su mano y lanza un rayo mortal que lastima a Toppo, a lo que Freezer sonríe por su resistencia. – Impresionante. Guerrero de la justicia, veo que tienes una gran determinación. Como muestra de mi respeto… - Este le da varios rayos laser a Toppo por la espalda, mientras ríe maliciosamente. – Jajaja, vamos que esperas para golpearme con tu justicia. Eso si es que puedes. – Este manda varios rayos láser más que obliga a Toppo retroceder.

-Prepárate Haruka para atacarlo al mismo tiempo. – Michiru ordena a Haruka.

-Tsk… no me gustaría tener que deberle algo a ese bastardo. Pero hay que aprovechar esta oportunidad.

Las chicas con su poder combinado retroceden aún más a Toppo, no obstante Freezer sonríe.

-Es hora de terminar con esto. No te preocupes tendré cuidado de no matarte. – Este de su mano lanza una gran onda de energía que estalla en Toppo

-Ahora. – Haruka y Michiru se transforman en Súper Sailor aumentando la intensidad de su ataque.

Con el ataque de Freezer, las chicas logran superar a Toppo quien fue atrapado en el choque de poderes, la onda de energía combinada de Haruka y Michiru sigue su curso desvaneciéndose en el Munoukai. No obstante las chicas del universo 2 se ven anonadadas por la crueldad del emperador.

-qué tipo más ruin. – Rei comenta perpleja el acto de Freezer.

-Ese tipo no tiene corazón. Jamás pensé que tendríamos que ganar de esta manera. Es degradante. – Serena se muestra ofendida con Freezer.

-Ese bastardo… que rayos es lo que planea. – Cuestiona Heles.

-Uhh en realidad Freezer hizo bien. – Kibou da una declaración que asombra a su banco.

-Cómo puedes decir esas cosas. – Serena le reclama a Kibou.

-Eliminas al más fuerte y debilitas al más débil, haciéndolo esforzarse de más. Haruka y Michiru ahora tienen menos energía y Toppo fue lastimado. Ese bastardo de Freezer, supo aparecer en el momento indicado. Hotaru debió vigilarlo mejor. – Kibou se muestra un poco irritado.

En el universo 7 Krillin se ve un poco sorprendido por la táctica de Freezer.

-Dahh… Freezer fue demasiado cruel.

-No ha sido descalificado por qué no lo mato verdad. – Tenshinhan pregunta.

-no lo sabemos, además ellas serían las eliminadas en ese caso. – Gohan da su análisis. – eso eliminara al universo 11 definitivamente.

Whis observa las gradas del universo 11 y reflexiona.

-no. Él no ha sido derrotado aun.

Toppo aparece después de la explosión con su uniforme destrozado, este intenta pararse pero se queda arrodillado.

-Malditos sean todos ustedes.

Haruka y Michiru observaban la escena con mucha seriedad, con más preguntas que respuestas, Haruka toma la iniciativa.

-Freezer que haces aquí.

-Juhh…. Debo encargarme de este guerrero de la justicia, ustedes no vayan a escapar. – Freezer les mira con una sonrisa maliciosa para estar frente a Toppo. – Eres patético, hecho tirones como la basura, por un ataque tan débil como ese. – Freezer sonríe presumidamente. – Es por eso que la basura pertenece a la basu… -

Haruka le dispara una bola de energía que Freezer rechaza con su cola.

-Aléjate de él, Freezer. – Haruka desafía a Freezer.

-uhh…. – Freezer sonríe. – Que malagradecidas son Sailor Scouts. – este alza sus hombros para enfrentar a las chicas. – Este bien. – Freezer molesto les amenaza con su puño. – Les daré un castigo que nunca olvidaran sabandijas con minifalda.

No obstante Toppo se levanta lo que impresiona a Haruka y Michiru, Freezer voltea y observa a Toppo.

-reconozco que eres resistente. Gusano. Pero que puedes hacer con tu preciado uniforme destrozado y tu cuerpo en tan lamentables condiciones. – Freezer se burla de su adversario.

-No sirve. – este da una expresión que sorprende a las chicas, excepto a Freezer. – La justicia no sirve. Lo he decidido. – El ki de Toppo empieza a aumentar.

-(Con que ya te decidiste Toppo). – Jiren comenta desde afuera.

-Juhh…. Jajaja. – Freezer ríe mientras observa a Toppo. – entonces muéstranos tu determinación, guerrero de la justicia.

-Guahhh!

Con el gran grito de Toppo todos empiezan a ver como una energía de color morado empieza a rodear a Toppo, donde este se muestra más alto y con un sello rojo en su torso, mostrando lo mucho que ha cambiado. En el universo 2 Heles se levanta y afirma asombrada.

-Es Hakai.

-Que dices…. – Setsuna le mira desconcertada.

-Hakai. Que significa eso Heles-sama. – Pregunta Serena.

-Es destrucción, es un ki divino. – Heles afirma preocupada.

-Es verdad. – Kai sonríe con un poco de esperanza. – Nuestro universo está al borde del colapso tras la eliminación de Jiren. Solo queda una cosa que hacer.

-Luchar por la supervivencia. – Vermout afirma con una sonrisa.

-Es hora de ver los resultados de nuestro entrenamiento vale. – Margarita sonríe presumidamente.

-Entonces Toppo es un… - Kibou observa a Vermout.

-estas en lo correcto Black. – Vermout sonríe presumidamente. – Toppo es el candidato a dios de la destrucción. Si. Este es el nacimiento de Hakaishin Toppo.

No obstante en la plataforma Freezer reía a carcajadas presumidamente.

-jajaja. Con que un dios de la destrucción, Jahh eso no es nada contra mi Golden Freezer. – Freezer dispara un rayo mortal pero este es desvanecido.

-Hakai. – Toppo con su mano apunta a Freezer.

-Juhh esa técnica me es familiar. Con solo una mano bastara.

Toppo lanza el ataque a Freezer pero este lo detiene con solo una mano.

-jajaja. Lo ven, esto no es nada para mí. – no obstante la energía empieza a absorberlo a lo que Freezer se molesta. – He dicho que esto no es nada para mí. Esto no es nada. – Freezer se molesta…

-Freezer aléjate de eso o desaparecerás. – Haruka trata de avisarle pero…

-Cállate no necesito de tu ayuda. – Freezer se molesta para luego ser absorbido por completo por la gran energía de Hakai. – Guahhh….

La energía de Hakai forma un gran estallido que provocando un furioso viento huracanado, provocando grandes destrozos en la plataforma siendo esta partida a la mitad.

Toppo se ha convertido en un Hakaishin, con el poder de la destrucción ha derrotado a Freezer sin ninguna dificultad. Haruka y Michiru se ven sorprendidas ante el poder e incluso el banco de espectadores del universo 2. Sera posible que las chicas puedan superar el poder de la destrucción.


	72. Capitulo 71 Saturn y Jupiter vs Toppo

Capítulo 29. El poder de la destrucción y el renacimiento. Sailor Saturn y Júpiter vs Toppo Hakaishin

El ambiente se tornó de un color violeta con algunas semejanzas a un cielo estrellado sorprendiendo a todos, afortunadamente Chibiusa y los demás lograron refugiarse del ataque.

-Están todos bien. – Pregunta Darién.

-Si… estoy bien. – Chibiusa responde. – espera donde esta Dyspo-san.

-no te preocupes yo lo tengo. – Hotaru había cargado a Dyspo para colocarlo en el suelo.

-tsk… malditas… hasta cuándo van a liberarme. – Dyspo les cuestiona molesto.

-ese sujeto cambio el cielo pero aghh… - Hotaru se sorprende al sentir el ki de Toppo. -chicas… sienten ese ki.

-Si es verdad. Es un ki… no… no puede ser eso es imposible. – Mina se ve anonadada.

-Que sucede Mina. – Pregunta Chibiusa.

-Es… es…. Una energía parecida a la de Heles-sama. – Mina contesta asombrada.

-¡que!- todos se sorprenden.

-Si no hacemos algo. Haruka y Michiru… no duraran. – Mina se preocupa por las Sailor Outers.

En el banco del universo 2, Kibou se encuentra molesto, Serena se ve preocupado al ver a Kibou de esta forma.

-Estas bien…

-Esto no pinta nada bien. – Kibou da una declaración escalofriante al universo 2. – Si alguien no va a apoyar a esas dos. Serán eliminadas.

-No lo entiendo… acaso él es más fuerte que Jiren. – Serena pregunta confusa.

-No… pero es un grave problema. Él tiene el mismo ki que Heles-sama y no sabemos qué tan poderoso pueda ser. – Setsuna analiza la situación. – Chibiusa está cansada y Lita no puede despegarse de Vegeta.

Lita y Vegeta quienes escaparon se quedan en perplejos al sentir la energía de un dios.

-aghh… acaso… ese tipo. – Vegeta se asombra al sentir el ki de Toppo.

-ese ki… es… no puede ser. – Lita se ve asombrada. – Es el mismo tipo de Ki que el de Heles-sama. – Ella afirma preocupada. – Haruka y Michiru no duraran. – ella buscaba irse pero…

-A dónde vas. No se suponía que tú estabas luchando conmigo. – Vegeta se muestra presumido. – Si piensas ayudarlas primero tendrás que derrotarme.

-tsk… No tengo tiempo que perder contigo. Mis amigas me necesitan. – Lita ignora a Vegeta pero este le envía una bola de energía a ella impidiéndole que se vaya.

-si te vas ahora serás una cobarde. Además los débiles deben caer, el que gane el torneo del poder será considerado el más fuerte de todos los universos y ese seré yo el gran Vegeta.

-yo… - Lita baja la cabeza y empuña sus manos.

-Eres una cobarde, de verdad piensas que puedes derrotarme con esa resolución. Dijiste que ibas a sacarme pero al final escapas porque sabes que no puedes derrotarme. – Vegeta afirma de manera orgullosa su superioridad ante Lita.

En el campo de batalla Haruka y Michiru sintieron la energía de Toppo y retroceden un paso instintivamente pero dan un paso adelante mostrando que no se darán por vencidas y deciden enfrentarlo.

-Juhh asi que decidieron enfrentarme.

-Te demostraremos nuestro poder Toppo. – Haruka y Michiru aumentan su ki al máximo para transformarse en Súper Sailor.

En la banca del universo 7 todos estaban asombrados de que el emperador del mal fuera derrotado tan fácilmente.

-maldición… derroto a Freezer sin esfuerzo. – Gohan se ve sorprendido.

-no entiendo por qué escondió tanto poder. – Trunes estaba desconcertado por el poder de Toppo.

-me pregunto si ellas tienen un plan para pelear contra un dios de la destrucción. – Krillin pregunta.

-no lo tienen. – Whis reflexiona. – Si lo tuvieran no estarían tan preocupados. – Este observa con una sonrisa la desesperación del universo 2.

-Bastardo te parece gracioso que estemos en problemas. – Rei observa a un Whis que los observa con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Ignóralo Rei. Hay que ver cómo podemos ayudarles. – Amy tranquiliza a Rei.

Haruka y Michiru le manda una bola de energía pero esta es dispersada al chocar con la energía que le rodea a Toppo.

-tsk… que es lo que pasa. – Haruka se ve preocupada.

-Hakai. – Toppo manda el Hakai hacia las chicas pero estas lo esquivan, este choca contra una montaña destruyéndola sin dejar ni un solo rastro.

-eso es… la esfera de destrucción. – Haruka comenta sorprendida.

-Hay que tener cuidado Haruka. – Michiru advierte a su amiga.

-No podrán vencerme con poderes tan insignificantes. – Toppo usa sus dos manos para lanzar varias ráfagas ki, estas chocan en ambas chicas a lo que Michiru usa su muro de Neptuno. – tsk… ese odioso muro. Hakai.

Toppo manda el Hakai a lo que Michiru trata de resistirlo pero Haruka la toma para escapar siendo este muro destruido.

-Salgan Sailor Scouts. – Toppo apunta el Hakai creando un agujero en una montaña y cruzar. – no pueden ganar.

-gracias Haruka. – Michiru agradece a Haruka por su rescate detrás de una montaña.

-de nada. – Haruka observa como Toppo destruye otra montaña para buscarlas.

-es increíble ese sujeto. Me temo que es incluso mucho más fuerte que Hotaru o Lita. – Michiru estaba impresionada.

-Si… pero… tenemos que hacer lo que tenemos que hacer con tal de sobrevivir. – Haruka saca su espada de Ki.

-Haruka… que piensas hacer. Haruka.

-Jahh… - Haruka sale corriendo con su espada de Ki rosando el suelo. – Toppo...

Toppo voltea la mirada y observa como Haruka había saltado.

-Espada del cielo. ¡Corta!

Haruka conecta en el brazo de Toppo pero para sorpresa de todos observan que el ataque de Haruka no funciona y para complicar las cosas el ki de Haruka estaba siendo desintegrado a lo que Toppo le agarra del brazo.

-Pretendiste cortarme un brazo, pero al final serás tú quien lo pierda.

No obstante Michiru taclea a Haruka para evitar que Toppo cumpla con su objetivo de destruir el brazo de Haruka con su Hakai. Ambas caen al suelo Michiru buscaba atacarlo con una bola de energía pero Toppo les da una patada a ambas que las hace retroceder este camina poco a poco.

-maldición… ni siquiera pude hacerle daño con mi espada de ki. – Haruka sonríe apenada.

-ahora veo que estamos en problemas, nada funciona con él. – Michiru suspira al ver que sus poderes son insuficientes para vencerlo.

-Juhh. Salvaste a tu amiga de perder su brazo. – Toppo observa a Michiru. – Juhh con esa preocupación jamás podrás ganarme.

-Eso lo veremos. – Michiru se lanza hasta Toppo pero este la devuelve de un puñetazo en el rostro sepultándola en una montaña con escombros.

-¡Michiru! – Haruka observa con enfado a Toppo. – Infeliz, como te atreviste a golpear su bello rostro. – Haruka arremete contra Toppo, saltando encima de él y juntando sus manos. – Estallido del cielo.

El ataque de Haruka conecta en el rostro de Toppo formándose una explosión que la manda a volar, Haruka se levanta y sonríe no obstante al observar que Toppo estaba ileso, Haruka estaba con la boca abierta, Toppo usa su velocidad para tomarla de la garganta.

-Juhh… reconozco que tienes valor para pelear pero eso no te servirá de nada.

-ca… lla… te… - Haruka con sus manos le manda varias bolas de energía al rostro pero estas no afectan a Toppo Hakaishin.

Al seguir el agarre del Hakaishin, la fuerza de la Sailor Scout del viento flaquea y sus manos pierden su característica fuerza a lo que Toppo le mira.

-Tienes una mirada fuerte y valiente pero no puedes hacerme ningún daño con ese poder tan débil.

-Doble patada Sailor. – Hotaru y Lita aparecen con una doble patada en el rostro liberando a Haruka.

-que bien… Es Hotaru y Lita. – Serena sonríe al ver que ambas salvaron a Haruka.

-ya veo… por eso no decías nada, las estabas llamando. – Amy sonríe al ver que Kibou sonreía aliviado de ver que ambas lograron llegar a tiempo.

En el campo de batalla Haruka se ve aliviada de verlas a las dos, Michiru logra salir y ver con esperanza de ganar la batalla con la participación de Lita y Hotaru.

-Son ustedes… - Haruka sonríe con alivio.

-Voy a curarte Papa Haruka. – Hotaru empieza a curar a Haruka pero es detenida por Michiru. – Mama Michiru…

-Deja que yo la cure Hotaru-chan. – Michiru sonríe. – tú debes enfrentar a ese sujeto.

-Jahh... – Toppo aumenta su ki para estallar las montañas. – quienes fueron.

-Toppo prepárate para enfrentarnos. – Lita da fuerza a su voz. Yo soy Eternal Sailor Júpiter.

-y yo soy Súper Sailor Saturn. – Hotaru se presenta ante Toppo.

-y te derrotaremos en el nombre del universo 2. – Lita y Hotaru apuntan a Toppo desafiándolo.

-Justicia, no me hagan reír. El amor y la justicia no sirven para nada. – Toppo las desafía. – Ustedes no tienen el poder para desafiarme.

-Lista Hotaru.

-Lista Lita.

En ese momento Hotaru cierra los ojos para aparecer el signo del planeta del silencio en su frente para luego ser cubierta con un ki divino, Heles al observar esto se ve impresionada.

-qué significa esto… Black, acaso ella.

-Esta es la primera vez que Hotaru peleara como la Sailor Scouts de la destrucción y el renacimiento.

Haruka se sorprendida al sentir el poder de Hotaru similar al de Heles, Michiru quien se encuentra a su lado empieza a curarla.

-Michiru.

-Hay que dejarles esto a Hotaru y Lita.

-Si… - Haruka sonríe. – solo ellas pueden derrotarlo. Regresemos con los demás.

Hotaru aumenta su ki para arremeter contra Toppo quien recibió un fuerte puñetazo, Vermout y Kai estaban con la boca abierta, sin embargo Lita arremete para golpearlo varias veces no obstante Toppo le toma de su mano y de una patada la obliga a retroceder siendo que aprovecha su velocidad para golpear a ambas con su carrera.

-No pueden vencerme. Con esos poderes tan débiles. Justice Flash.

Toppo lanza varias bolas de energía afortunadamente Lita y Hotaru se levantan para resistir el embate, Toppo sigue con su arremetida aunque…

-Campo de energía. – Hotaru usa el campo de energía para repeler los ataques de Toppo aunque comienza a resquebrajarse.

-Ciclón de Júpiter. – Lita sale del campo volando a gran velocidad para acercarse a Toppo.

-No lo harás. Jahh… – este apunta a Lita un Hakai que empieza a disolver la energía con lo que la ataco.

\- tsk… - Lita esquiva el Hakai para evitar desperdiciar más energía.

No obstante se da cuenta de su error ya que el Hakai se dirige a la banca del universo 2.

-¡No!

-Desvíate. – ante el grito de Heles, la energía de la destrucción se desvía siguiendo, alejándose de las gradas y siguiendo su curso, ella medita. – Está comprobado. Toppo ahora es un Hakaishin.

\- Hakaishin.

\- Serena, Toppo ahora es un dios de la destrucción y tiene la capacidad de destruir cualquier cosa. – Amy le explica a su princesa la situación.

\- y que podemos hacer. – Serena se ve preocupada.

\- No te preocupes Lita tiene experiencia peleando contra esta energía y Hotaru tiene una energía similar. Aunque estoy preocupado porque Lita no haya derrotado a Vegeta.

En otra parte de la plataforma Vegeta, Goku y Picoro desafían a los integrantes restantes del universo 2. Saonel aún continúa curando a Chibiusa.

-Saonel. Aun no la has curado. – Pirina pregunta preocupado.

-Esto no es tan fácil. Pirina.

-Está bien yo pué…

-Chibiusa. Te necesitamos con todos tus poderes. Darién y yo nos encargaremos de ellos. – Mina toma su posición transformada en Súper Sailor Venus.

-Juhh… - Vegeta sonríe presumidamente. – y como harás eso. Mocosa, la última vez te di una buena paliza y se todas tus técnicas.

-Admito que son muy fuertes universo 2. Pero nosotros ganaremos por el universo 7. – Goku se transforma en Súper Saiyajin.

-No nos derrotaran. Jahh! – Goku y Vegeta iban a lanzarse pero al ver a Darién en su posición para lanzar el mafuba, lo piensan dos veces.

-Aléjense ustedes dos o tendré que sellarlos a ambos en esa botella. – Darién amenaza a los Saiyajin con el Mafuba.

-No lo creo. – Picoro lanza el Makankosappo pero es repelido por una bola de energía de Chibiusa. – que…

\- Ahora… - Chibiusa les grita para tomar desapercibidos al universo 7.

Obuni con sus fintas separa a Picoro y golpea al par de Saiyajin en donde Mina lucha contra Goku, mientras que Obuni se encarga de Vegeta. Picoro se levanta y trata de lanzar un Makankosappo hacia Darién pero choca contra el cuerpo de Pirina que resiste su ataque.

-tsk… ahora veo. Nos estaban esperando. – Picoro se da cuenta del plan del universo 2.

-Ahora te sacare de la pista. – Pirina se lanza hacia Picoro.

En el campo de batalla Toppo con su nuevo poder adquirido se muestra confiado y seguro de ganar. Aunque Lita y Hotaru se muestran tranquilas.

-Lita, tenemos que derrotarlo o no podremos apoyar a las chicas.

-Lo sé.

-Jahh... – Toppo aumenta su velocidad para arremeter contra ambas Sailor Scouts y darles un puñetazo que las separa.

Lita resiste el embate y usa sus alas para tener mayor velocidad y golpear a Toppo con un puñetazo, Hotaru lanza varias bolas de la destrucción hacia Toppo pero Vermout sonríe.

-Jajaja. Eso no les servirá de nada.

Cuando Lita se lanza hacia Toppo, Toppo sonríe expectante.

-eres mía Hakai. – Toppo lanza la bola de la destrucción hacia Lita pero Hotaru dirige la bola de la destrucción provocando que el Hakai de Toppo se desvié sin siquiera tocarlo. Que… guahhh… - recibe un puñetazo en el estómago por parte de Lita.

-Eres un tonto. Al renunciar a la justicia por más poder. – Lita comienza a golpearlo sin detenerse a lo que Toppo para lanzar a Toppo con una patada dejándolo en el suelo.

-No puede ser… Como pudo derribar a Toppo. – Kai se muestra sorprendido.

-es imposible. Es imposible. Ese Hakai debió ahh entiendo. Maldito Black. Esa chiquilla de violeta también tiene poderes como dios de la destrucción. – Vermout se molesta con Kibou al darse cuenta de lo que hizo Hotaru.

-Juhh… Vermout. El Hakai es una técnica que se puede aprender y es más fácil para alguien que está acostumbrado con el poder de la destrucción. – Kibou sonríe.

-Maldito… es imposible. Ni siquiera es una candidata a dios de la destrucción. – Vermout se muestra sorprendido ante esta revelación.

Toppo destruye las rocas con el Hakai para mirar a sus adversarias.

-Juhh… ahora entiendo. Tú puedes hacer el Hakai, pero es incompleto por que no has renunciado a tus cargas.

-Tú eres el que está incompleto. No has entendido el significado el propósito de la destrucción: permitir el renacimiento. – Haruka le muestra a Toppo la verdad.

-Es por eso que nosotras te venceremos. – Lita complementa a Hotaru para aumentar su poder al máximo. – Nosotras las Sailor Scouts jamás nos rendiremos.

Lita arremete contra Toppo, en el intercambio de golpes surge varios estruendos alrededor de la plataforma, Toppo manda un Hakai para detenerla pero Hotaru lanza una esfera de la destrucción para desviarla dándole la oportunidad a Lita de golpear a Toppo con su carrera un golpe en el rostro.

-Hakai. . Hotaru apunta una bola de la destrucción para hacer retroceder a Toppo, pero con su mano la desvía hacia Lita a lo que Hotaru la controla.

\- eres mía. – Toppo con su velocidad logra capturar a Hotaru y darle un puñetazo que la manda lejos. – que vas a hacer. Tu amiga ya no podrá ayudarte.

-Yo te salvare Hotaru. – Lita arremete contra Toppo pero este detiene su golpe y con una bola de energía lanza a Lita lejos hasta una roca.

-Eres una ridícula. Nunca me ganaras con esas cargas tan absurdas. Por eso yo he abandonado todas esas cargas para ser el más fuerte. La justicia no sirve de nada.

-Lita escapa… - Rei grita advirtiendo a su amiga.

-Universo 2. Desaparece. – Toppo lanza una gran bola de energía hacia Lita cuando estaba a punto de llegar un Hakai logra desviarla. – tsk… mocosa.

-Hotaru. – Lita sonríe aliviada.

-Nosotros junto a la pequeña dama, tomamos la carga de salvar a todos los universos. Es por eso que no podemos rendirnos. – Hotaru se pone al frente para proteger a Lita.

-Tienes razón. – Lita baja para mirar a Toppo. –Toppo enfrentaras el verdadero poder de la justicia.

-Son un par de ridículas. Ustedes no pueden vencerme.

\- Shuckuchi Starlight.

Ambas realizan la técnica de supervelocidad primero Lita que llego con un codazo y luego Hotaru con un puñetazo en el rostro, Hotaru retrocede a lo que Lita empieza a golpearlo rápidamente con varios puñetazos.

-Renunciar a todo. No seas ridículo. No renunciare a mis sueños solo para volverme más fuerte. – Lita le da un puñetazo que lo hace retroceder.

-Sugoi… Lita es muy fuerte. – Serena sonríe.

Lita lanza varias bolas de energía hasta Toppo para mandarlo a las rocas. Toppo se levanta pero Lita estaba frente a el para conectar un súper topetazo que Toppo apenas alcanza a bloquear, Vermout estaba desesperado y anima a su guerrero.

-tsk… Destrúyelo todo. Acaba con todo. Siempre y cuando no la mates.

Toppo y Lita chocan sus puños para ambos retroceder a lo que Toppo prepara el Hakai.

-Nosotros sobreviviremos. Hakai. – Lanza el Hakai pero esta vez es retenido por el Hakai de Hotaru. – que… - en su sorpresa recibió un puñetazo de Lita en el rostro.

-tsk… maldición. Destruye sus ataques. Hazlo Ya. – Vermout grita con desesperación.

-Hakai. – este lanza varios Hakai que Lita esquiva para conectar un codazo en el estómago. – guahhh…

-Jahh… - Lita toma la mano de Toppo para empezar a girar rápidamente y lanzarlo lejos de la plataforma.

-Toppo. – Kai grita de preocupación.

Afortunadamente Toppo con una bola de energía se impulsa para no ser arrojado, pero en el cielo aparece Lita con un súper topetazo que lo manda al suelo creando un gran estruendo. En el banco Serena y las chicas la apoyan.

-Eso es Lita. Demuéstrale a ese tipo su error. – Rei impulsa a su amiga.

-Muéstrale la justicia de las Sailor Scouts. – Serena anima a su amiga.

Toppo manda varios Hakai pero estos son desviados de nuevo por Hotaru. Toppo se ve molesto por la intromisión de Hotaru.

-Tsk… par de basuras. Las llevare a donde pertenecen. JAHHH! – este aumenta su Ki divino al máximo y en sus manos formar dos energías de la destrucción.

-Es el momento Chicas. – Kibou anima a Lita y Hotaru a atacar.

-Campo de energía. – Hotaru se posiciona detrás de Lita para protegerla con su campo de energía.

-Ese campo no les servirá de nada. Hakai. – Toppo junta sus manos para formar una esfera de la destrucción grande. – Desaparezcan universo 2.

Toppo lanzo la energía pero el campo no cede, hasta que este pasa de largo.

-Ahora Lita.

-Kamehameha Centellante! – Ella lanza un Kamehameha gigantesco hacia Toppo.

\- Hakai. – este lanza el Hakai para contrarrestar el ataque pero este se disipa. – No puede ser. – El ataque llega hasta el pero Toppo trata de resistirlo.

-Es muy fuerte. Tendré que usar todo mi poder para sacarlo. – Cuando Lita estaba a punto de usar toda su energía.

-Hagamos esto Juntas. – Hotaru se posiciona para reunir energía violeta de sus manos.

-Toppo no vayas a perder. – kai se preocupa por su guerrero.

-Tengo que sobrevivir como sea… - Toppo empieza a empujar la onda de energía pero…

-Kamehameha Amatista. – Hotaru lanza el ataque para combinarse con el de Lita creando una gran onda de energía violeta.

-No... No me vencerán.

-Este es el poder de la destrucción. – Hotaru afirma.

-y del renacimiento. – Lita grita.

La onda de energía combinada supera la resistencia de Toppo, por lo que el poder sigue su camino por fuera de la plataforma para dar una gran explosión que retumba el Munoukai, se ve una luz que cae de la plataforma, a lo que Toppo es transportado al banco del universo 11, al verlo en el suelo la desesperación cae en los integrantes de ese universo.

-No puede ser. Toppo nuestra última esperanza ha perdido. – Kai estaba asombrado por ver a Toppo sin su transformación en el banco.

-Kihh… es imposible. Imposible. Ese par de mocosas, derrotaron a un Hakaishin. – este estaba asombrado para luego tomarse la cabeza en preocupación. – ahora cual será el destino del universo 11.

Lita y Hotaru vuelven a la normalidad, colocándose de rodillas mirándose la una a la otra con una sonrisa.

-lo vencimos. – Hotaru sentencia feliz.

-Si lo vencimos Hotaru. – Lita sonríe.

-pero estoy ago. - Hotaru se sorprende al sentir una caricia en su espalda.

Ambas Sailor sienten en su espalda la mano cálida de Hotaru y como poco a poco están recuperando energías.

-Mama Michiru. – Hotaru sonríe.

-Michiru… - Lita se ve preocupada por la Sailor del planeta Neptuno. – pero no tienes energía…

-No se preocupen. Haruka y yo aún tenemos energía para seguir.

Bills al observar esto da una declaración.

-Ahora entiendo. Las Sailor scouts pelean con toda su fuerza porque en su equipo tienen personas con magia para curar.

-Eso les da una gran ventaja. – Gohan asegura. - pero eso significa que están exhaustas y tienen menos resistencia que mi Papa y el señor Vegeta.

-Ese universo se preparó muy bien para este torneo. Estrategias, tácticas y capacidad de improvisación. Ellas tienen un mejor trabajo de equipo que nuestro universo. Ese bastardo las preparo muy bien para este torneo y no solo eso. El también conocía nuestras debilidades, incluso técnicas de este universo.

-Que quieres decir. – Trunes pregunta a Whis.

-Quiero decir que puede que Black haya peleado en un torneo similar a este, pero lo más probable es que sea alguien de nuestro universo. – Whis sentencia su afirmación.

-Es una estupidez. Si es de nuestro universo el seria eliminado, no es verdad. – 17 da su afirmación.

-Analizando su batalla contra Son Goku y la manera en que eliminaron fácilmente a 17 y 18, el mafuba y su evolución. No cabe dudas que este sujeto nos estudió muy bien y les enseño bien a estas jovencitas. Lo más probable es que planeara utilizarlas para derrotarnos en un futuro próximo.

-Entonces su objetivo son las Súper esferas del dragón. – Bills concluye con su afirmación.

Dyspo al ver a Toppo en la banca se ve desesperanzado a lo que Chibiusa le mira.

-Dyspo-san…

-Si vas a eliminarme hazlo de una vez. – Dyspo baja la cabeza en resignación.

-No lo hare. Porque mi misión es salvar a los universos incluyendo el tuyo.

-Juhh no quieras hacerte la buena conmigo. Me tenías atado a estas cadenas. – Chibiusa le libera de sus cadenas para la sorpresa de Dyspo. – porque tu…

-Únete a nosotros Dyspo-san. Nosotros te apoyaremos y protegeremos a tu universo. – Chibiusa le anima a unirse.

-Aun asi Zeno-sama nos destruirá.

-Tratare de convencerlo y si eso no funciona. Los reviviré a todos ustedes. Te lo prometo. – Ella acerca su meñique.

-Lo prometes. – Dyspo un poco desconfiado pregunta.

-Te lo prometo. Confía en mí. – Ella sonríe.

Cuando Dyspo estaba a punto de enlazar su meñique con el de Chibiusa, esta última es sorprendida por un puñetazo en el estómago. Todos en la plataforma estaban asombrados de ver de quien se trataba.

-¡Jiren!

-Mocosa. – este le da una patada en el mentón que la manda a unas rocas para lanzarse hacia ella.

-Que haces Jiren. – Dyspo le grita a su compañero.

-Como te atreves… a burlarte de nosotros. – Este empieza a golpearla con varios golpes consecutivos hasta que es detenido un golpe por Chibiusa en su estado Súper. – Mocosa insolente. – le da un puñetazo en el estómago que la hace escupir sangre.

-Ya basta alguien deténgalo. – Serena lanza una súplica.

Kibou se transforma en Blue perfecto, a lo que Heles le detiene.

-Qué piensas hacer. Si lo haces Zeno-sama te destruirá.

-No importa que ese par lo haga, Chibiusa es mi prioridad. – este se suelta de Heles para hacer la teletransportación.

Jiren castigaba a Chibiusa con rápidos puñetazos a lo que se sorprende de recibir un codazo en el estómago de parte del Kaioshin de ropas oscuras.

-Gahh… maldito.

-Aléjate de ella, infeliz. – Kibou le da un puñetazo en el rostro que lo manda al suelo.

-Tsk… bastardo. – Jiren al levantarse usa su mirada para atacar al Kaioshin quien recibe todos sus ataques y lo obliga a retroceder, este prepara un puñetazo pero… - guahhh…

-Estúpido. – Kibou logra detener el golpe de Jiren pero al intentar darle un puñetazo Jiren lo detiene con su mano.

– Porque… porque defiendes a esta mocosa débil y patética. – Jiren le grita al Kaioshin de ropas oscuras.

-Porque la amo. – Este leda un rodillazo y derribarlo con un cabezazo a Jiren en el suelo.

-Amor… que ridículo. – Jiren intenta atacar a Chibiusa pero Kibou le lanza un rayo mortal a la mano que apuntaba dejándola herida. – Gahh… maldito… esa chica tan débil…

-No me importa que si lo entiendes o no. Chibiusa es la persona que más admiro en este mundo, por eso yo la protegeré de todo aquel que quiera lastimarla y si tengo que desaparecer por detenerte que asi sea.

No obstante Daishinkan alza su voz para dar la sentencia del par de Zenos-sama.

-Jiren hizo algo imperdonable. – Zeno del futuro se ve indignado.

-No lo perdonare. – Zeno del pasado se le une a su homólogo del futuro.

-Jiren-san ataco a un participante a pesar de ser eliminado. Por lo que… El universo 11 desaparecerá Sin contemplaciones.

-Maldición… ¡Jiren eres un estúpido! – Kai se molesta con Jiren.

-este es nuestro destino… hemos perdido. – Vermout se muestra enfadado. – Jiren… esto no te lo perdonare.

-Es hora de que el universo 11. Desaparezca. – ambos Zenos alzan su mano pero…

-No, no lo hagan. Yo lo perdono. – Chibiusa trata de convencerlos. – Yo lo perdono. – ella se levanta. – No lo hagan por favor.

-No necesito tu compasión estúpida. – Jiren le grita con molestia.

-No lo hagan. No me dolió nada. – Chibiusa con una sonrisa intenta detener el acto. – Por favor no lo hagan… que sea una advertencia. Por favor.

-El violo las reglas no importa si los perdona o no. señorita Chibiusa. El universo 11 debe ser castigado.

-Aplastar. – El Zeno del pasado realiza la acción.

-Jahh… - Dyspo se lamenta. – (este era nuestro destino… si tan solo yo… hubiera tomado su mano)

El universo 11 desaparece ante la vista de todos. Serena mira el acto de crueldad de Zeno-sama pero al mismo tiempo se ve indignada con Jiren por cometer esa estupidez.

-No puede ser… por una persona… todo un universo es destruido. – Serena se levanta mientras llora.

-Jiren es un estúpido. – Rei susurra con indignación.

-Jiren-san…. Lo siento. – Chibiusa cae al suelo exhausta sin poder mover siquiera un dedo.

Tras la eliminación de Toppo por Lita y Haruka. El universo 11 cayó en desesperación, no obstante al Chibiusa querer darles una oportunidad, Jiren estalla en ira rompiendo las reglas y con este acto sentenciar a su universo a la destrucción. Chibiusa al no lograr convencer a los Zeno-sama cae al suelo por la tristeza de su corazón. Faltan 6 minutos para que el torneo del poder concluya.


	73. Capitulo 72 Guerreras por Eleccion

Capítulo 30. Guerreras por Elección en lugar por Obligación.

Jiren violo la regla de Zeno-sama de no atacar a los participantes después de ser eliminado. Tras no poder convencer a Zeno-sama, Chibiusa cae al suelo por la tristeza. Falta 6 minutos para acabar el torneo del poder.

-Chibiusa. – Kibou trata de acercarse a Chibiusa. – esto es mi culpa. Perdóname princesa. – este quiere tocarle la frente pero…

-Se le prohíbe tocar a Chibiusa, eso sería violar la regla de Zeno-sama y sabe que significaría eso no es asi Black.

"Estas tan cerca, pero no puedo tocarte, no puedo consolar tu corazón. Mi deseo era cuidarte desde esa vez, pero ahora no puedo hacerlo si lo hago tu deseo jamás se cumplirá"

-Lo siento Chibiusa. – este se arrodilla ante Chibiusa. - No debí hacerte asumir esta carga, ni a tu universo. Esto debí resolverlo yo sol…

-No seas ridículo.

Kibou se sorprende al ver que Lita, Haruka, Hotaru, Michiru, Darién y Mina estaban a su lado.

-Nos entrenaste para esto y piensas que debías hacerlo todo tu solo. Es lo que Chibiusa querría. – Mina recrimina al Kaioshin de ropas oscuras.

-Acaso no dijiste que tu ilusión era pelear a nuestro lado, que peleáramos juntos por nuestro universo. – Michiru apoya a Mina.

-Esto fue nuestra culpa. Nosotros debimos proteger a Chibiusa en el torneo. – Lita le consuela. – Asi que no te lamentes de habernos entrenado.

-Es verdad. No podemos seguir con arrepentimientos en nuestro corazón, tenemos 8 universos que salvar. – Responde Haruka.

-Por eso gracias Black-sama. Gracias por proteger a Chibiusa-chan, cuando no era tu obligación y a pesar de que corrías el riesgo de desaparecer. – Hotaru le agradece al Kaioshin de ropas oscuras.

-Nosotros el universo 2 nos haremos cargo de ella. – Darién toma a Chibiusa para cargarla.

-es verdad. Ustedes pueden lograrlo. – Kibou se despide y hace la teletransportación para volver a la banca.

-Estas bien. – pregunta Serena al maestro de las Sailor Scouts.

-Yo debí presentir esa actitud de Jiren. Debí cuidarla mejor. Ahora… Chibiusa ya no tiene energías.

-No te culpes más, nadie espero que ese tipo hiciera esa estupidez y condenara a su universo. – Amy le anima.

-es verdad. Además Chibiusa aún sigue viva, si no fuera por ti. No sé qué habría pasado. Gracias. – Diana le agradece con una sonrisa que ayuda a soportar la pena del Kaioshin de ropas oscuras.

-Tienes razón. – Kibou se muestra más compasivo para mirar la plataforma. – Vamos ustedes pueden universo 2. – este anima al universo 2.

-(Ahora lo entiendo. No eres Zamasu, eres alguien más. Zamasu siempre ha estado obsesionado con la justicia, el nunca diría la palabra amor ni se enamoraría de una humana, aun asi estoy sorprendido de que un dios no muestre temor a la muerte por salvar la vida de una humana). – Gowasu reflexiona al descubrir que su discípulo no es quien pensaba que era.

Daishinkan observa al par de Zenos-sama quienes observaban la escena desconcertados.

-Porque ella me pidió que no los destruyera. – Zeno del futuro se ve consternado.

-que es perdonar, porque dijo que perdonaba a Jiren. – Zeno del presente cuestiona confundido. –acaso hice bien.

-Zeno-sama, Jiren-san rompió las reglas. Incluso la regla que usted ordeno. Quiere que reiniciemos el torneo del poder, estamos en la recta final. La diversión debe seguir. – Daishinkan sonríe.

-Está bien. Que el torneo continúe. – Zeno del presente está de acuerdo con la idea.

-Zeno-sama del futuro. Usted que dice. – Daishinkan mira al Zeno vestido de Tuxedo Mask.

-Uhh está bien, que continúe, pero que Chibiusa tenga devuelta sus poderes. – Zeno del futuro afirma.

-Uhh para eso tendríamos que esperar mucho tiempo y es mejor terminar el torneo cuanto antes. – Daishinkan intenta convencer a Zeno-sama de seguir.

-Uhh está bien. Hazlo. – Zeno del futuro fue convencido por el sacerdote.

-El torneo del poder continuara. No importa quien caiga o quien sea destruido. El torneo debe seguir hasta que haya un ganador definitivo.

Ante el aviso de Daishinkan los dioses del universo 6 y 10 ven su oportunidad para acabar con las Sailor Scouts.

-Ya no hay más trato. – Champa da una afirmación que llena de miedo al banco de su equipo.

-que dices. – Kefura pregunta asombrada.

-Champa-sama tiene razón. Chibiusa no puede convencer a los Zeno-sama, esta es nuestra oportunidad de derrotar al universo 2. – Vados lanza una afirmación siniestra.

-eso es una tontería. – Kefura le reclama a los dioses y ángeles.

En el lado del universo 10, Ramoshi se levanta y da su decisión.

-Obuni. El trato termino. Es hora de derrotar al universo con más miembros. – Ramoshi lanza su afirmación.

-Estás hablando en serio. – Gowasu le confronta. – Es increíble, después de todo lo que ellas hicieron por nuestro universo.

-Ellas no pueden cumplir su promesa. Seremos destruidos no importa si las Sailor Scouts ganan el torneo. Tenemos que ganar, Obuni atácalas. – Ramoshi presa del temor impulsa a su guerrero a atacarlas.

-Saonel, Pirina. Atáquenlas. Derríbenlas por fuera de la plataforma.

-¡No! – los tres guerreros se niegan a la petición de sus dioses de la destrucción.

-que dijeron. – Champa y Ramoshi al mismo tiempo se vieron confusos.

-Como te atreves a contrariar con tu dios de la destrucción. – Ramoshi se enoja con Obuni.

-Par de idiotas… ellas no los pueden salvar. – Champa les grita furioso por la decisión de los Namekusei de su universo.

-Nosotros protegeremos a las Sailor Scouts y a Chibiusa. – Los tres guerreros muestran su determinación al rebelarse a las órdenes de sus dioses.

-Chibiusa fue quien me salvo y quien se ha convertido en mi amiga. Gracias a ella. Las Sailor Scouts se han convertido en mis compañeras de batalla.

-Pirina y yo hemos decidido luchar con Haruka-san y Michiru-san por que entendieron nuestro dolor, y Chibiusa-san fue quien nos dio la esperanza de tener un mejor futuro.

-Es por eso que nosotros lucharemos por ellas. – Responden los guerreros del universo 10 y 6.

Bills se ve aliviado de que el universo 11 haya sido eliminado y ahora sonríe al presentarse su oportunidad.

-Muy Bien. Universo 7, es hora de derrotar al universo 2.

-Es verdad. Chibiusa está inconsciente es hora de derrotarlas Goku-san, Papa. – Trunks impulsa a Goku y su padre a enfrentarse al universo 2.

Vegeta llega hasta el lugar de las Sailor y se transforma en Súper Saiyajin Blue.

-jeje. – este sonríe. – Sin esa mocosa no tienen oportunidad contra los Saiyajin.

-Yo te derrotare de una buena vez por todas. – Lita se transforma en Eternal Sailor Júpiter.

-Juhh eres una cobarde y pretendes pelear contra mí. El príncipe de los Saiyajin. – con una sonrisa presumida Vegeta infravalora a Lita.

-A mí no me importa que seas un príncipe y yo una simple guardiana. Te demostrare la diferencia entre una Sailor que defiende la justicia y un Saiyajin egoísta como tú. – Lita desafía al príncipe Saiyajin.

-Ustedes no podrán derrotarnos. Nosotras los sacaremos de la arena, no importa si llego a perder mi vida en el proceso. – Mina desafía al par de Saiyajin.

-Uhh… tranquilícense en este torneo nadie puede morir. – Goku trata de tranquilizarlas y se convierte en Súper Saiyajin Blue. – Peleen con toda su fuerza. He estado esperando para derrotarlas.

-estas lista. – Mina mira a Lita.

-Si estoy lista. – Lita expande sus alas.

-Muy bien. Ahora. - ambas se lanzan hacia el par de Saiyajin del universo 7.

-Pirina encárgate de curar a Chibiusa. – Saonel ordena a Pirina.

-te tengo. – Picoro trata de usar su mano extensible pero Saonel le toma para alejarlo de las Sailor. – que…

-Tú pelearas conmigo Namekusei del universo 7. – Saonel se lanza para pelear contra Picoro.

Hotaru, Haruka y Michiru hacen una formación defensiva rodeando a Chibiusa, Pirina y Darién quien prepara la botella y reúne su energía para hacer el mafuba Starlight.

-Darién. Cuanto tiempo te tomara para hacer el Mafuba Starlight. – Pregunta Michiru.

-Necesito un minuto para reunir la energía suficiente y encerrar a ambos en la botella. – Darién contesta.

-Funcionara esa botella con ese sello. – Haruka se muestra un poco dudosa del plan de Darién.

-Funcionara. – Darién confía en su plan.

Se escuchan fuertes estruendos por toda la plataforma, el universo 7 quien observaba su última oportunidad en derrotar al universo 2. Alientan a sus guerreros.

-Muy bien. Goku, Vegeta ustedes son nuestra última esperanza. – Krillin grita alentando al par de Saiyajin.

-Señor Picoro, usted puede vencerlo. – Gohan anima a su maestro.

-Jamás pensé que ellas fueran un rival tan fuerte. – Trunks se sorprende. - pero mi Papa y el señor Goku se encargaran de ellas.

-Ehhh... un momento. – 17 se da cuenta de algo que le preocupa en la pelea. – esas chicas… los están separando.

-que dices. – 18 se ve preocupada y observa de nuevo el campo de batalla para darse cuenta que Goku y Vegeta están siendo alejados de Chibiusa en lados opuestos de la plataforma. – Tsk... Es verdad. Esas chicas no quieren que se acerquen a Chibiusa.

-Picoro-san… si Chibiusa recupera su fuerza perderemos.

-Lo sé. – Picoro se defiende de Saonel para darle una fuerte patada que lo manda a unas rocas. – Esto se acabó. (He estado reuniendo esta energía para lanzar el Makankosappo más poderoso de mi vida). - Picoro corre rápidamente hacia la formación. –toma esto. – Picoro salta encima de la formación para lanzar el Makankosappo pero… es desviado por un escudo que repele el ataque provocando una grieta a la segunda división de la Columna en la parte más exterior de ella, este se ve sorprendido no obstante…

-Picoro-san cuidado. – Gohan grita para advertir a su maestro pero…

-Cañón Mortal. – Saonel lanza de su boca un cañón de energía que choca con Picoro y lo arroja por fuera de la plataforma.

-Picoro-san del universo 7 ha sido eliminado. – Daishinkan declara la séptima eliminación del universo 7.

-Picoro aquí esta. – Zeno-sama presiona su imagen y lo saca del torneo.

-Lo siento. Yo no pude hacer nada. – Picoro aparece en la banca.

-Está bien. Al menos pudimos saber que ellas pueden defenderse con ese escudo. – Gohan anima a su maestro.

-Gohan… puede que perdamos esta pelea. – Picoro da una declaración que consterna al universo 7.

-Picoro… acaso tu… - Tenshinhan estaba sorprendido.

-Esas chicas… pelean como si fueran una unidad. Es más cuando Chibiusa está en peligro es como si tuvieran una mayor determinación para protegerla y no solo eso también esos dos Namekianos y el tipo del universo 10.

-Ahora entiendo su plan. Ellas al principio los tienen como rehenes y luego les convence para ayudarlas en la batalla por eso se ven más fuertes de lo que son.

-Gran conclusión Gohan-san. – Whis aplaude la inteligencia de Gohan. – ahora veo entre más miembros tienen mayores posibilidades tienen de resistir los embates y esperar a que Chibiusa obtenga el poder para derrotar a sus adversarios.

-Entonces... solo tenemos que convencerlos. Saonel-san, Pirina-san, Obuni-san… ellas los están utilizando. Si no atacan al universo 2 estarán per….

\- eso es inútil. – Whis silencia a Trunks. – mira bien allí. – Whis señala a la plataforma.

Trunks se asombra que en la plataforma Obuni y Mina luchan juntos contra un Goku en Súper Saiyajin Blue, Saonel quien buscaba ayudar a Lita pero Michiru le ordena estar en la formación y como este les obedece formando una estrella de cinco puntas, rodeando a Pirina que está curando a Chibiusa y Darién quien reúne su energía.

-No puede ser… por que lo hacen. – Trunks se muestra apesadumbrado al notar la unión de tres universos. – porque la cuidan de esa manera. Si es la aliada de Black. Aquel que mato a los dioses y destruyo mi línea temporal.

-El liderazgo de Chibiusa y sus intenciones mentirosas, les ha llevado a una disonancia cognitiva. Black lo ideo muy bien, enamoro a esa chica para tener a tod….

-Te equivocas. – Pluto refuta al ángel. – No conoces a Black, ni tienes idea de lo que ves. Intentas hallar una explicación a una realidad que no quieres afrontar. Black nos entrenó, Chibiusa nos dio un propósito más allá de revivir a nuestra princesa y salvar a nuestro universo. Por eso somos tan fuertes, por eso vencimos a Jiren y por eso tu estas desesperado. No permitiré que llames mentirosa a la pequeña dama de nuevo. – Pluto mira al ángel de manera desafiante.

-Juhh que descortesía, yo solo planteaba mi punto de vista. – Whis se molesta con la Sailor del cambio. – pero son tan idiotas que ni siquiera saben quién las entrena.

-Yo lo conozco perfectamente y sé que su amor por la pequeña dama es verdadero. – Pluto refuta de nuevo.

-Juhh… Universo 2. Ya veremos quién es el ganador y quien tiene la razón. – Bills refunfuña pero al mirar la plataforma... se asombra. – NO puede ser….

Mina uso la supervelocidad de Dyspo para golpear a Goku en distintas direcciones, mientras que Vegeta es lanzado al suelo con un topetazo de Lita.

-Gahh… - Bills se ve sorprendido al ver a sus guerreros en problemas.

-Chicas ustedes pueden. – Serena junta sus manos para rezar por el triunfo de sus amigas.

-Lita tu puedes. – Amy anima a su amiga de cabello castaño.

-Mina él no puede seguirte adelante y sácalo de la pista. – Rei alienta a Mina a derrotar a Goku.

Luna quien observaba la situación se ve confundida. Aunque varias veces han pasado por esto donde Serena era protegida por ellas, esta vez el fervor de las chicas era diferente a esas veces que lucharon contra Metalia, Black Moon, el circo de Dead Moon y el regreso de la Reina Neherenia.

"Que es esto… hemos pasado por estas situaciones antes pero hay algo diferente a esta vez. Estas chicas ahora están seguras de ganar, están seguras de sobrepasar la situación y de hacer lo que deben hacer para derrotar a sus adversarios. Al Chibiusa derrotar a Jiren el equilibrio de poder se destruyó… es como si protegieran a Chibiusa no por ser su princesa, si no por algo más profundo".

-Lo has sentido Luna. – Artemis le pregunta a Luna quien observa asombrada la batalla. - ahora ellas no les importa su vida pasada o el milenio de plata en el futuro. Ellas ahora solo ven el presente y un propósito elevado. Salvar a los universos de la destrucción.

\- Tú crees que esto está bien. – Luna se ve sorprendida por la respuesta de Artemis.

\- Si, por que ahora no son guerreras por obligación. Son guerreras por elección. – Artemis sonríe emocionado por ver como Mina y Lita presionan al par de Saiyajin.

-Guerreras por elección, eso es lo que querías enseñarles. – Serena pregunta a Kibou.

-exactamente Serena. (Fue una de las razones por la cual lance ese desafío a Heles-sama sin que ellas lo supieran. Pelear por obligación te impide desarrollarte a plenitud. Las Sailor Scouts siempre estaban entre el deber y la vida cotidiana. Incluso tu Serena aun mil años después estabas entre el deber de protegerlos a todos y la vida cotidiana. Ustedes estaban en el camello "debes", ahora son el león y este dice "Yo quiero".)

Las Sailor Scouts quienes siempre han estado entre el deber de su vida anterior y el anhelo de su vida actual. Han escogido el yo quiero del momento, ignorando su deberes como guardianas Sailor, han elegido proteger a Chibiusa y los universos por su propia voluntad. Faltan 5 minutos para culminar el torneo del poder.


	74. Capitulo 73 Sailor Jupiter vs Vegeta

Capítulo 31. La Guardiana de Júpiter vs El príncipe Saiyajin.

Las Sailor Scouts seguían en su batalla contra los Saiyajin del universo 7. Donde Mina revelo un nuevo poder en su arsenal para derrotar al Saiyajin más fuerte del universo 7.

-A que no puedes atraparme. – Mina esquiva una patada de Goku y conecta un puñetazo que lo manda al suelo.

-Tsk… (Es muy difícil seguir sus movimientos, de donde saco ese poder). – Este se defiende de un puñetazo pero es derribado por una patada.

-Jajaja. No puedes alcanzarme.

Goku le lanza un puñetazo pero no puede conectar lo que Mina se encuentra detrás de Goku, este voltea y se lanza pero Mina escapa para subirse a una montaña.

-oye… creo que te falta algo. – Mina muestra el cinturón de su dogi.

A lo que Goku nota que sus pantalones se han caído, este se enfada con Mina.

-Tsk… como rayos hiciste eso.

-Solo use mi velocidad. Ten. – ella lanza el cinturón lejos a lo que Goku con una mano trata de ir por el cinturón.

-Ay…. Mina. – Amy hace un face palm.

-Por qué no aprovecho para derrotarlo. – Complementa Rei.

-No creen que ella piensa que puede agotar a ese tipo. – Serena pregunta.

-Eso sería una pésima idea. – Kibou se levanta y grita. – Mina… derrótalo no le des la oportunidad de descansar.

-Si Black lo dice, entonces que tengo que hacerlo. Súper Sailor Venus, Light Speed. – Ella aumenta su ki para obtener el modo Light Speed de Dyspo.

Goku quien recupero su cinturón y se lo amarra, mira a Mina que ha aumentado su ki, pero observa algo extraño.

-que… cómo es posible. Tiene dos Ki. Entonces no tengo otra opción. Kaioken. – este aumenta su ki con el Kaioken. – Prepárate Sailor Venus, te derrotare.

-Eso lo veremos.

Goku se lanza con el Blue Kaioken pero Mina al usar el Light Speed supera la velocidad del Kaioken resultando Mina ganadora en el choque de poderes con un Goku sangrando por el labio. Bills se ve preocupado y lanza un grito que se escucha.

-Trampa!

-Uhh Trampa. – Preguntan ambos Zenos-sama.

-Ella está usando el poder de Dyspo, no es eso trampa. – Bills hace su reclamo a Daishinkan.

-Estas equivocado. Mina absorbió el poder de Dyspo con su técnica hilos del destino y esa técnica hace parte de ella como guerrera por lo que no hay trampa. – Amy refuta al Hakaishin del universo 7.

-Que dijiste… Humana. – Bills amenaza a Amy a retractarse.

-Es verdad. Lo que dijo Sailor Mercury, Sailor Venus no ha roto las reglas. – Daishinkan aprueba la explicación de Amy.

Goku sonríe presumidamente ante una Mina quien estaba dando saltos.

-Juhh… sé cómo puedo derrotarte, Sailor Venus. Jahh… - Goku aumenta su ki para lanzarse a Mina.

No obstante es esquivado y es golpeado en el estómago para luego en una andanada de puñetazos empezar a romper la guardia de Goku hasta darle varios puñetazos en el rostro y un gancho alto que lo manda a volar. Goku lanza un Kamehameha que Mina esquiva y con su velocidad le da un topetazo a Goku que lo manda al suelo. En el universo 2, Serena estaba asombrada por el poder de Mina.

-Increíble. Mina es muy rápida, no hay nadie que pueda alcanzarla.

-Ahora entiendo, si no puedes superarlo en poder o fuerza, usa la velocidad. – Rei se emociona por la estrategia de Mina.

-Pero eso no funcionara contra alguien como Son Goku. – Hit habla por primera vez después de haber sido eliminado. – Dyspo era muy predecible y eso puede ayudar a como detener sus ataques.

-En ese caso te equivocas. – Setsuna refuta a Hit. – Mina no es tan predecible como Dyspo, a diferencia de Dyspo ella no es tan inocente. Mira y compruébalo por ti mismo.

Goku está siendo golpeado en diferentes direcciones, es entonces que Amy observa algo muy curioso.

-ella está usando las rocas para impulsarse y tener aún más velocidad. – Amy recuerda la misma táctica que uso Sankaku en su enfrentamiento.

Goku aumenta su ki para lanzar bolas de energía pero Mina la esquiva toda y conecta un puñetazo haciendo retroceder a Goku más y más. Serena se ve maravilla pero en el otro lado observa fuertes estruendos producidos por el combate entre Lita y Vegeta.

-Esta vez no escaparas, Jirafa. – Vegeta arremete con puñetazos que son bloqueados por Lita.

-No será que yo te deje escapar enano. – Lita intercambia golpes con el Saiyajin para mostrarse que el alcance de los brazos de Lita le da una ligera ventaja sobre el Saiyajin.

-No lo entiendo. Vegeta y esa chica está peleando al mismo nivel. – Pregunta Krillin.

-Aun asi… esa chica tiene la ventaja. – Gohan se muestra preocupado.

-Es el alcance de sus brazos y su altura. – Picoro explica la ventaja de Lita. - Contra otros enemigos esa desventaja seria imperceptible pero contra alguien de tu mismo nivel de pelea, la altura juega un papel crucial y más cuando Vegeta no puede volar y esa chica sí.

-No me vencerás. – Vegeta lanza bolas de energía pero Lita las esquiva volando. – tsk… maldita sea voy a cortarte esas molestas alas.

Vegeta lanza varias bolas de energía por todos lados y juntarlas para crear una gran explosión. Krillin se alegra al ver que Vegeta conecto su ataque.

-Muy bien lo logro.

Pero al desvanecerse se logra ver como las alas de Lita la cubrieron del ataque.

-No puede ser… uso sus alas para protegerse.

-eres mía. – Vegeta da un largo salto para sorprender a Lita.

Pero Lita hace una voltereta en Súper Sailor Júpiter para después conectar una patada en el torso de Vegeta.

-Guahhh… - Vegeta se sorprende para lanzarle bolas de energía.

-Eternal. – Lita se transforma en Eternal para defenderse con una de sus alas del ataque de Vegeta. – Rayo centellante de Júpiter. –Ella en su mano reúne su ki en forma de electricidad y arremete a Vegeta.

Vegeta quien descendió del suelo lanza bolas de energía a lo que Lita esta frente le lanza un puñetazo Vegeta lo esquiva pero…

-Resuena. – Las ondas de electricidad recurren el suelo hasta llegar a Vegeta quien sufre una descarga.

-¡Vegeta!

-NO me vencerás ¡Jirafa! – Este aumenta su ki para deshacerse del efecto pero es golpeado en el rostro por Lita. – tsk… estúpida. – Vegeta en el intercambio de golpes contra Lita está siendo presionado.

-Vegeta… esfuérzate. – Krillin anima a su aliado con preocupación.

-No te preocupes Krillin. Mi Papa aún no ha usado su máximo poder. – Trunks se muestra seguro.

Se escucha un fuerte estruendo donde Vegeta es mandado hasta la columna, se vislumbra una grieta pero la división baja, haciendo que Vegeta este en el suelo, mientras que Lita toma su guardia de pelea.

-Es hora de que salgas del torneo por tu egoísmo. – Lita aumenta su ki para lanzarle un Kamehameha.

-Cuidado Vegeta. – Krillin grita para advertirle a su compañero de equipo.

-(Que soy un egoísta, no seas presumida jirafa. Bulma, Trunks, Bura y mi promesa con Kyabe, no voy a perder cumpliré mi promesa). - Cállate… El príncipe de los Saiyajin, no será derrotado por una simple soldado con minifalda. – Vegeta se levanta para aumentar su ki al máximo.

-Que está pasando. – Lita no entiende el ki divino que aumenta del cuerpo de Vegeta.

-Atácalo Lita. No le des la oportunidad. – Kibou impulsa a Lita a atacarlo pero...

-Juhh... – este aumenta su ki para volverse un azul aún más oscuro, junto con su cabello y sus pupilas.

-qué es eso. – Lita se sorprende al ver ese ki.

-Juhh… prepárate para ver la evolución del Súper Saiyajin Blue. Royal Blue. – usa su velocidad para conectar un puñetazo en el rostro que la manda lejos hasta una montaña.

Lita sale de los escombros para encontrarse que el príncipe de los Saiyajin está junto a ella, dándole un cabezazo, Lita conecta un puñetazo que hace retroceder al príncipe de los Saiyajin y toma una guardia más defensiva.

-Juhh… - Vegeta se limpia el labio para sonreír. – con ese nivel tan bajo, no podrás derrotarme Jirafa.

-Jahh! – Ella aumenta su ki para lanzarse hasta Vegeta y ambos conectarse varios puñetazos pero esta vez Vegeta quien destaca por el poder está superando a Lita por primera vez.

-Eres una tonta, por usar tu poder de esa manera tan descuidada ahora pagaras por tu error. – Este empieza a golpear rápidamente intentando romper la guardia de Lita con sus golpes.

"Que puedo hacer este tipo es mucho más fuerte que yo… Que hago, como puedo derrotarlo"

En el lado del universo 2, Amy se ve sorprendida.

-Chicos. El ki de Lita está disminuyendo.

-¡Que! – todos se sorprenden a excepción de Kibou.

-Ahora entiendo, las batallas en las que Lita ha participado la han exigido de mas, además solo ha sido curada una vez, cuando derroto a Toppo con Hotaru. – Rei está preocupada. – Chicas ayuden a Lita.

-No. – Kibou refuta el plan de Rei.

-pero que estás diciendo el ki de Lita está disminuyendo.

-No está disminuyendo por cansancio es porque se está desesperando. Ella no está viendo las cosas con claridad y está desesperándose.

-Pero no hay un método que ella pueda usar para vencerlo. – Rei pregunta por su amiga.

-Solo uno. Concentración. – Kibou se levanta para hablar a Lita. – Lita… solo tienes que concentrarte. Ese tipo ni siquiera es capaz de darme un golpe aun con ese poder. Vamos Tu puedes vencerlo.

-(Que ni siquiera puedo golpearlo con mi poder) – Vegeta se detiene.

-Papa no te dejes manipular por Black.

-Es verdad. Por poco lo olvidaba. – Vegeta aumenta su ki. – es hora de sacarte de la pista Jirafa.

-(Concentración. Por qué le dijo esas palabras…. Es verdad)- Amy empieza a recordar una conversación que tuvo con ella.

Flashback.

Lita y Kibou luchaban de nuevo mientras que esta última empezaba a luchar con una mayor velocidad y precisión en sus ataques, siendo ella en su estado de Eternal Júpiter mientras que Kibou estaba en Súper Saiyajin Blue perfecto.

-Muy bien. Lita sigue asi. Concéntrate en mí y no te detengas.

-Jahh… - le da un puñetazo en el rostro de Kibou que lo manda lejos.

-Juhh nada mal. – Kibou sonríe para luego arremeter contra Lita un puñetazo que Lita esquivo y conectar una patada pero este logra detenerla con su brazo.

-Jahh... – ella le da un cabezazo que lo hace retroceder y lanza una bola de energía que su adversario repele.

-La práctica termino.

-Jahh. – ella arremete contra Kibou de nuevo a lo que este usa la teletransportación para darle un golpe en el cuello que la deja inconsciente.

-Sugoi. – Todas observan como Lita fue capaz de pelear igual a igual contra Kibou.

Lita al despertar se encuentra con Amy y sus amigas.

-Como lo hiciste. Cómo pudiste pelear de igual a igual contra Black-sama. – Pregunta Amy.

-Solo me concentre. Él me dijo que me concentrara y eso hice. Creo que esto se parece a cuando practicaba judo, si había alguien más fuerte que yo. Solo tenía que concentrarme en mi oponente, no pensaba en nada más es como si tuviera mi mente en blanco. Perdón no sé cómo explicarlo. – Lita se toca el cabello ante una Amy suspicaz.

End flashback.

-Ahora entiendo. Chicas. – Amy reúne a las chicas para susurrarles.

En el enfrentamiento entre Lita y Vegeta este último tiene dominado la batalla no obstante ambos empiezan a escuchar dos palabra.

-¡Lita concéntrate! – Amy junto a las chicas empiezan a repetir la frase cual si fuera un mantra.

-Que están planeando. – Krillin se ve preocupado.

-Están desesperadas. Vegeta ha ganado el combate. – Picoro afirma.

-Juhh… que mocosas tan escandalosas. Es inútil despídete del torneo Jirafa. Big Bang. – este apunta a Lita. – Attack. – este lanza la bola de energía a lo que Lita sostiene la bola de energía en sus manos. – que…

Ella lanza la bola de energía al cielo del Munoukai para luego suspirar y relajarse, recordando la enseñanza de Black con el estado no-mente.

-pero Black. No has dicho nada sobre la No-mente. – Lita le recuerda.

-es verdad. No mente es apartar del combate todo pensamiento basura, se puede alcanzar con la meditación, pero es básicamente apartar de tu mente, el miedo, la sensación de peligro y lo que sucede a tu alrededor y concentrarte solo en la batalla.

End flashback.

"Black o Kibou tiene razón. Debo apartar de mi mente todo pensamiento y concentrarme solo en la batalla, confiare en que Mina logre derrotar a Goku y yo derrotare a este tipo"

Lita en lugar de cerrar los ojos los mantiene abiertos siendo su único objetivo Vegeta, para luego tomar una posición de pelea ofensiva.

-Juhh tu poder no ha cambiado nada. Crees que solo con concentrarte podrás derrotar a un príncipe frio y calculador como yo, es mejor que te resignes. – Este arremete contra Lita pero su golpe es bloqueado. – que…

Lita lo mira fijamente a lo que Vegeta sonríe.

-ahh acaso te has enamorado de mí. Que me miras fijamente.

Aun con esta afirmación Lita ni se inmuta con lo que Vegeta lanza una bola de energía pero Lita con su mano la desvía y conecta una patada en el torso, Vegeta intenta con un puñetazo pero Lita lo esquiva. Vegeta lanza varios puñetazos a Lita quien al defenderse soporta los ataques a lo que Vegeta lanza uno hacia el mentón siendo que tomado su brazo por Lita quien lo alza para estrellarlo contra el suelo en una llave de Judo y patearlo arrojándolo lejos.

-que está pasando aquí. – Krillin se ve consternado.

-Lita ha vuelto. – Sonríe Amy.

-Jahh. – Vegeta se lanza a Lita pero esta lanza una ráfaga de Jabs. – juhh he visto tu técnica.

Se escucha un fuerte estruendo donde Vegeta sonríe, no obstante este arroja sangre al suelo y se recuesta en el hombro de Lita quien de un manotazo con su izquierda lo aleja tirándolo en el suelo.

-No puede ser… Papa levántate.

-Jahh… - Vegeta se lanza rápidamente hacia Lita.

A pesar de que Vegeta aumento su velocidad y su poder Lita esquiva todos sus ataques y conectar un puñetazo en el estómago y empuñar su puño lanzando la ráfaga de jabs al rostro de Vegeta con un último súper puñetazo que manda a Vegeta a unas montañas.

-No puede ser… (El ki de esa chica ha vuelto a ser el mismo pero porque Papa ni siquiera puede conectar un golpe)

Los Zeno-sama observaron este fenómeno muy raro.

-Ohh Vegeta-san fue derribado. – El Zeno del futuro se ve impactado.

-Pero no es Vegeta-san más fuerte que ella. – Pregunta el Zeno del presente.

-Uhh de lo más raro. No será… - Daishinkan empieza a sospechar.

En el banco del universo 2. Serena estaba con la boca abierta.

-aghh… Sugoi. Lita es muy fuerte, está peleando contra ese tipo que se convirtió en el pelo azul. Sola.

-Pero a que costo. Ahora ella pelea sin ninguna emoción. – Luna se muestra preocupada. – temo que ella se vuelva despiadada.

-Te equivocas Luna. Esto no tiene que ver con la pureza de tu corazón. Es un estado mental de un artista marcial. Miren. El ki de Lita no ha cambiado en su intensidad y a pesar de eso ha esquivado y bloqueado todos los ataques de Vegeta.

-Es verdad. Su ki sigue siendo el mismo de antes de pelear contra él. Pero que sucede.

-Lita está usando los principios del ultra instinto. – Kibou sonríe.

Al escuchar a Kibou todos se ven sorprendidos y los dioses muestran mayor interés en el Kaioshin de ropas oscuras.

-eso es imposible. El ultra instinto es un estado que ni los dioses pueden alcanzar fácilmente. – Arak se molesta con Kibou. – eres un mentiroso.

-Es verdad. Es imposible. Que ella tenga el ultra instinto. – Champa grita desconcertado.

-Juhh vaya que eres un buen mentiroso Black. Ni siquiera presenta la misma transformación que Goku y su aura ni siquiera se nota. Eres un estúpido.

Vegeta se levanta para lanzar una patada pero es esquivada para luego este arremeter con puñetazos pero todos estos son bloqueados con gran facilidad por Lita a lo que ella le sostiene sus brazos.

-tsk… acaso te burlas de mí. – Vegeta intentaba darle un cabezazo pero Lita se deja caer esquivándolo y con sus piernas lo manda a volar. –Jahh. – este lanza bolas de energía que Lita esquiva rodando hasta encontrarse en una roca y cubrirse con una de sus alas. – no puedes escapar. – Vegeta arremete con un puñetazo pero es sorprendido por un campo de energía que lo aleja. – tsk… maldita Jirafa.

Lita quien se levanta observa a Vegeta con una mirada seria y profunda, tomando una guardia ofensiva.

-Shuckuchi Starlight. – susurrando esas palabras en un instante conecta un codazo en el plexo solar de Vegeta y arremeter con varios puñetazos al rostro.

-(Dahh… cómo es posible… no hay ningún cambio en ella y aun asi me dando una paliza. No lo entiendo). – Jahh… - este aumenta su ki que solo hace retroceder a Lita mientras observa que poco a poco su uniforme está cambiando.- que está pasando.

-uhh… - Whis se muestra expectante para luego poner un seño. – Ese bastardo.

-Que sucede señor Whis. Mi Papa ganara verdad.

-Ese Black le ha enseñado a esa chica Sailor Scout lo básico del ultra instinto y esa chica empieza a alcanzarlo de la forma más fácil posible.

-Maldita Jirafa no te burles de mí. Piensas que puedes ganarme solo con fruncir el ceño y mirarme detenidamente. – al no obtener respuesta Vegeta sonríe. – juhh ni creas que puedes ganarme Jirafa. – Este se lanza hacia Lita, pero su golpe es esquivado. – que…

Vegeta recibe un puñetazo en el estómago que lo hace tomarse el estómago a lo que Lita prepara su puño derecho, Vegeta aprieta los dientes y se defiende con una guardia de los ataques de Lita siendo este presionado.

-No lo entiendo. (Por que este insecto, ha esquivado mis ataques su ki… aghh esa maldita). – Vegeta retrocede para preparar su ataque más fuerte. – Esquiva esto maldita. Big Bang Attack.

La bola de energía es lanzada hacia Lita pero ella al ver un hueco usa sus alas para pasar por debajo de ella y sorprender a Vegeta con un puñetazo y conectar una patada.

-Eso es Lita. Acaba con ese enano pelos parados. – Serena se emociona al ver a su amiga derrotar al príncipe de los Saiyajin.

-tsk... cállate cabeza de calabaza. Mi Papa no perderá contra esa jirafa. – Trunks le grita a Serena.

-Vamos Lita… tu puedes ganarle eres más fuerte que él. – Serena ignora a Trunks.

-No lo entiendo, su ki no se ha… Gahh…. Esa chica… - Gohan se ve sorprendido.

-Ya lo notaste Gohan.

-Si. Señor Picoro. Esa chica… no solo es más veloz, sus sentidos y sus habilidades han aumentado, es como si…

-Como si un límite mental fuera roto. Ahora entiendo. Al concentrarte en tu oponente tu cuerpo se muestra más vigilante de los movimientos de este. Ella está leyendo a Vegeta.

-Tsk… Oye tú. Apuesto que no puedes hacer nada contra esto. – Vegeta aumenta su ki al máximo.

-que va a hacer Vegeta. – Gohan se ve preocupado.

-Vegeta… tienes que tranquilizarte. Ella te está leyendo a la perfección.

-Cállate insecto verde. Ya lo sé. – Empieza a reunir una gran cantidad de energía en sus manos. – Lita. Si eres lo suficientemente fuerte recibirás esto verdad.

-No puede ser… cómo es posible que tenga tanto poder. – Amy se muestra asustada.

-Lita huye de allí. – Serena intenta advertirla.

Pero Lita se acerca más y más hacia Vegeta.

-Caíste estúpida.

-Ve Vegeta.

-Derrótala con eso. – Bills impulsa a su guerrero.

\- Final Flash!

-¡Ha!

El poder se dirige hacia Lita quien saca su mano, siendo asi el cañón de energía sigue su camino hasta que un punto se desvía en dos cañones que casi se golpean a las gradas, Goku y Mina detienen su combate al ver la energía.

-Juhh… Lo hiciste Vegeta.

-No puede ser Lita. – Mina se ve preocupada.

Se dispersa las nubes y este nota que Lita se encontraba arrodillada para empezar a reír desenfrenadamente.

-Jajajajaja. Juhh ahí lo tienes Jirafa. No tienes el nivel para derrotar al príncipe de los…

Vegeta se queda anonadado al ver como las alas se abren y muestran a Lita con solo unos pocos rasguños en su guante derecho, Lita camina hacia Vegeta.

-aghh… es un monstruo. – Vegeta afirma con la boca abierta.

-es hora de derrotarte, príncipe de los Saiyajin. – Lita da una sonrisa mientras observa a su rival desconcertado.

-Trampa… es imposible que esa mocosa haya sobrevivido a ese súper ataque. – Bills estaba anonadado.

-Juhh creo que solo yo fui el único que lo vio. – Kibou sonríe. – El tonto de Vegeta no se dio cuenta que Lita desvió su ataque en dos con el Starlight Clash nivel 1 que le enseñe y por si fuera poco se defendió con sus alas por si acaso el ataque lo supera. En otras palabras. Lita ha leído a Vegeta a la perfección y no solo eso, miren el uniforme de Lita.

Las chicas al ver que el uniforme de Lita toma en las zonas blancas un aspecto brillante y sus alas de color esmeralda las chicas se ven sorprendidas.

-Acaso Lita se ha transformado en una nueva Sailor Scout. – Amy se ve sorprendida.

-uhh… digamos que este es Eternal Sailor Júpiter Perfecta. – Kibou sonríe.

-Ahora lo veo. Lita ha llegado al mismo nivel que los dioses. – Heles se ve asombrada.

-Imposible. Eso es imposible. – Bills se niega a aceptarlo.

-juhh esa transformación no es nada a mi Royal Blue.

-Demuéstralo. – Lita con batir sus alas manda una gran corriente de aire hacia Vegeta que empieza a hacerlo retroceder un poco.

-No me subestimes. – Este aumenta su ki para lanzarse a Lita con varias bolas de energía.

Lita las esquivan a lo que Vegeta se acerca para conectar un súper puñetazo pero Lita le detiene su ataque y aprieta fuertemente su mano.

-No subestimes a las Sailor Scouts, Vegeta. – le da un puñetazo en la mandíbula y una patada en ella que lo manda a volar.

-No me derrotaras Jirafa. Final… - Este reúne su ataque para lanzar el Final flash.

-Kamehameha Centellante. – Ella reúne de sus manos y lanza un Kamehameha de color verde que choca contra el ataque de Vegeta.

-Tsk… tonta. Tú no puedes vencerme, recuerdas que en el poder te supero.

-Puede que en el poder estemos iguales, pero se usar mi ki mejor que tú. Más poder.

Ella aumenta su poder al máximo para superar a Vegeta.

-que… no, no… guahhh…

El Kamehameha de color verde sigue su curso cerca del objeto que iluminaba la plataforma donde Vegeta era arrastrado hacia arriba más y más hasta que se escucha un fuerte estruendo con una explosión.

-Vegeta! – Krillin se ve sorprendido.

-No puede ser… El ki de mi Papa ha disminuido por completo. Asesina. – Trunks mira con desprecio a Lita. – Maldita como te atreves a matar a mi padre.

-Daishinkan-sama, esa chica ha matado a mi guerrero merece ser descalificada.

No obstante se ve a Vegeta cayendo.

-es Vegeta… - Krillin se alegra pero... – no puede ser.

Vegeta cae por fuera de la plataforma sin ser Súper Saiyajin, y es transportado hasta el banco del universo 7.

-Vegeta-san ha sido eliminado. – Daishinkan confirma la eliminación de Vegeta.

-Uhh Vegeta donde está. Aquí. – Zeno del presente elimina a Vegeta del torneo.

Gohan empieza a revisarlo y observa que este respira.

-Está vivo… - Gohan se alegra al sentir la respiración del Saiyajin.

-aghh… - Vegeta empieza a toser y trata de levantarse. – donde estoy.

-Estas en las gradas Vegeta. – Gohan le muestra a Vegeta que está en las gradas.

Vegeta observa su armadura y esta se encuentra destrozada en el hombro derecho al comer una semilla del ermitaño se sienta en su lugar y observa a Lita quien lo mira con desafío a lo que Michiru le toca la cabeza.

-Lita... ya termino. Lo derrotaste.

-Si. Le gane a ese tipo. – Ella se arrodilla en el suelo de la plataforma, mientras se toca la cabeza. – me duele la cabeza. – ella pierde su transformación Eternal perfect para volver a la normalidad.

-voy a curarte de tu dolor. – Michiru sonríe.

-gracias Michiru, me siento exhausta jamás pensé que pelearía de esa forma.

-aghh… no puede ser. – Vegeta se encuentra anonadado. – Como fue posible… que esa mocosa, de mente simple, derrotara a un príncipe calculador como yo. Esa soldado común y corriente, ni siquiera en la raza Saiyajin calificaría como de clase baja. Es imposible. – Este evita las lágrimas por la derrota ante la Sailor Scout. – Yo el príncipe de los Saiyajin he sido vencido por una estúpida Sailor Scout.

-Vegeta. Bien hecho. – Bills felicita a su guerrero.

-es verdad. Ahora esa chica no tiene energías. – Picoro intenta animarlo.

-Solo hay que dejárselo a Goku. – Bills sigue confiando en su guerrero más fuerte.

Goku aumenta su ki al Kaioken por 20 para superar a Mina pero la velocidad de Mina en Light Speed es superior con lo que le da una patada que Goku resiste.

-Ya se tu debilidad. Tus ataques no son tan fuertes. – Este la toma de la pierna y la manda lejos con una patada destrozando varias rocas.

Mina se detiene en el filo de la plataforma para usar el Light Speed y volver a pelear pero a mitad de camino.

-Ha!- Goku lanza un Kamehameha que toma desprevenida a Mina.

-tsk… no me vencerás con eso. – Ella trata de seguir a través de la onda de energía pero nota que sus brazos empiezan a mostrar quemaduras.

-No puedes vencerme es mejor que te rindas, acaso quieres morir. – Goku le grita a Mina.

-Mina. Aléjate de allí. – Serena al ver que Mina se quiere sacrificar quiere impedirlo. – Aun tenemos a varios en el equipo.

-No seas tonta Serena, si no lo derroto, este torneo seguirá. Tengo que ponerle fin a este torneo y ganar las súper esferas.

-No duraras mucho contra mi Kamehameha. Resígnate o acaso quieres morir. – Goku le grita.

-Estúpido acaso no me escuchaste. Voy a vencerte incluso aunque me cueste la vida. – Mina sigue avanzando atravesó de la técnica, mientras se cubría. (Esta es mi última alternativa. Gracias por tu colaboración estúpido dios megalómano). – ella activa la regeneración de Zamasu para empezar a reconstruir su piel quemada.

-tsk… que como es posible. – Goku nota que Mina poco a poco está avanzando para salir de la onda de energía y cambiar al Light Speed.

-Este es el final Toma esto. – Al cubrir su mano con su ki pretende darle un golpe pero…

El modo Light Speed se desvanece y antes de conectar Goku le esquiva.

-que. – Mina se ve sorprendida.

-Toma. – Goku le da una patada en el cuello que la manda al suelo y esta caer de la plataforma. – Gahh… que te pareció.

Mina cae de la plataforma para ser transportada a la banca del universo 2. Amy empieza a buscar signos vitales y revisar su cuerpo para verse asombrada, Serena piensa en lo peor.

-Acaso ella esta…

-Ella tiene roto el cuello. – Amy da su afirmación con ira. – ese tipo le rompió el cuello con esa patada.

-Que… Goku le rompió el cuello. – Picoro se ve asombrado por la afirmación de Amy.

-Juhh era de esperarse antes Goku se contuvo de no matarla. – Whis da su afirmación.

Kibou empieza a curarla con su poder curativo para luego Mina levantarse y mirar con pesar que no ha conseguido su misión.

-Lo sien… - recibe un pellizco por parte de Kibou.

-Estúpida. No me importa si pierdes la batalla, tu vida también importante. Tonta. Tonta.

-Lo siento… no pude derrotarlo. – ella baja la cabeza apenada. – soy una inútil, a pesar de ser la líder mis poderes ni siquiera se comparan a los de Lita o Chibiusa.

-Está bien. – Kibou le abraza para darle una palmada en la cabeza. – Lo hiciste bien, peleaste increíble Sailor Venus.

-Es verdad Mina. Eres increíble. – Serena la consuela.

-Duraste todo el tiempo posible. Eres sorprendente Mina. – Sonríe Setsuna.

-Vamos a apoyar a las chicas. Nos necesitan más que nunca. – Rei anima a Mina a alentar al equipo.

Al sentarse en el banco Mina observa con pesar que Goku sigue en la plataforma como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Que injusto. Ese tipo sigue en la plataforma y en Súper Saiyajin Blue.

-Mina lo obligaste a usar más energía de la que esperaba mira. – Kibou le señala como Goku para conservar energías regresa a su estado de Súper Saiyajin Dios.

-Su ki ha disminuido. – Mina se asombra.

Goku usa la teletransportación y llegar al grupo que cuida de Chibiusa.

-aún no ha despertado. Veo que ninguno de ustedes es rival para mí.

El grupo toma su posición de pelea, pero Lita junto a Michiru llegan para confrontar al Saiyajin del universo 7.

-Yo soy lo suficientemente fuerte para vencerte. Son Goku. – Lita da un paso adelante para transformarse en Sailor Eternal pero… - que… no puede ser.

-es una lástima. Al usar esa transformación contra Vegeta, el desgaste de energía fue más agresivo de lo que pensabas.

-Tsk… Te demostrare que no necesito ninguna transformación para vencerte. Caerás como ese tipo llamado Vegeta. – Lita desafía a Goku.

Lita ha derrotado a Vegeta alcanzando el Estado Eternal perfecto, no obstante el sacrificio de Mina fue en vano ya que Goku logro derrotarla en el último momento. El torneo del poder llega a su clímax. Faltando solo 4 minutos para culminarse.


	75. Capitulo 74 Todo esta saliendo mal

Capítulo 32. Todo está saliendo mal. Son Goku el Saiyajin más fuerte del universo 7.

Faltan 4 minutos para terminar el torneo del poder, Lita ha vencido a su oponente pero Mina no pudo lograr detener a Goku, siendo este último el nuevo desafío de las Sailor Scouts en su misión para salvar a los universos. En la plataforma Pirina ha acabado de curar a Chibiusa pero…

-Chibiusa… despierta. Despierta te necesitamos. – Pirina trata de despertarla.

-Aún no está despierta. – Obuni pregunta.

-No lo entiendo, la he curado pero ella no despierta. Tal vez… los golpes que recibió fue demasiado para ella. – Pirina contesta preocupado porque Chibiusa no reacciona.

En el banco del universo 2, hay un aire de preocupación al conocer que Chibiusa no despierta aun.

-Por qué no despierta Chibiusa. – Serena está ansiosa por la situación.

-Tal vez… ella está en coma. – Amy comenta con gran inquietud.

Ante esta afirmación la preocupación toma lugar en el universo 2 pero Setsuna alza su voz para refutar a su amiga.

-No estamos seguro de eso. Ella despertara en el momento indicado. No obstante hay que confiar en que las chicas derroten a Son Goku. – Setsuna tranquiliza a su universo.

-Uhh es verdad. – Peru contesta después de estar tanto tiempo sin decir nada, siendo mirado por todas. – ehh tengo algo.

-No… es solo que ha estado muy callado. – Rei lanza su afirmación sorprendida.

-Ahhh eso. He estado mirando todo el torneo y he visto que Heles-sama tiene razón. Ustedes son muy fuertes y sé que lograran derrotar a ese sujeto del universo 7, además tienen un plan contra el verdad. – Peru sonríe confiado en que las Sailor encuentren un método para derrotarlo.

-Peru-sama tiene razón. Aunque estoy un poco preocupado por Chibiusa, han pasado varios minutos sin ella en acción. - Kibou se encuentra nervioso por el tiempo en que le tomo recuperarse.

-ella estará bien. – Mina con su buen ánimo, trata de tranquilizar al Kaioshin de ropas oscuras. – Solo faltan 2 del universo 7 y nuestro equipo son 9, ya verás que ganaremos.

-Eso no importa. – Trunks refuta a Mina. – Ya verán que Goku-san las derrotara a todas ustedes Sailor Scouts. – este mira al universo 2 con molestia. – Ustedes no saben quién es Goku-san, el siempre dará su máximo esfuerzo y las derrotara.

-Es verdad, no importa que tan imposible sea la situación. Goku siempre ha salido adelante. – Krillin mira a las guerreras del universo 7. – Yo sé que el siempre encuentra la forma de salir de cualquier situación.

-Pero nosotras tenemos la ventaja. – Serena declara su posición. - No son los únicos que han pasado por situaciones imposibles. Las chicas y yo también, además somos 9 guerreros contando a los del universo 10 y 6.

-Serena tiene razón. Además nos entrenó la persona que pudo derrotarlo sin recibir ni un solo golpe. – Rei refuta con una sonrisa al amigo de Goku.

-Guahhh… - Krillin observa a Kibou quien se encuentra viendo el combate.

-Juhh. – Whis observa a las chicas. – No quería decir esto pero… Nosotros hemos ganado. Son Goku es el hilo conductor de la historia y heredero del Super Saiyajin Dios primigenio. Es por eso que él no perderá esta batalla, el destino está a nuestro favor. – Whis sonríe presumidamente.

-De verdad. – Kibou sonríe. – No es esta parafernalia para que les tengamos miedo. No ha demostrado el universo 2, suficiente para desafiar el destino y derrotar a Son Goku y si no… lo aceptaremos con una sonrisa. – Kibou sonríe presumidamente. – sabiendo que nuestro propósito fue superior.

En el interior del corazón de Chibiusa. Chibiusa y Lady Rose se encuentran tomando un té, la primera observa maravillada por la decoración.

-Este lugar es muy hermoso y tranquilo.

-Puedes venir cuando quieras pequeña dama. – Sonríe Lady Rose.

-muchas gracias pero… debo ir con ellos. – Chibiusa se levanta a lo que Lady Rose no se levanta.

-Espera… sé que estas preocupada por ellos, pero necesitas tranquilizarte o no podrás ayudarlos.

-Está bien. – ella se sienta para tomar su te. – lo siento… es solo que estoy muy preocupada, aunque logre derrotar a Jiren con su ayuda, no quiero que peleen solas contra los Saiyajin del universo 7.

-No te preocupes Lita y las demás son muy fuertes y pueden hacerle frente mientras tú y yo hablamos.

-está bien. – ella toma un té para luego tranquilizar su corazón. – este te es muy relajante y es exquisito, preparas el mejor te del mundo.

-gracias. – Lady Rose toma un poco de té para mirarla con una sonrisa tierna. – no sabes cuánto tiempo he esperado para estar contigo.

-creo que eres una buena persona, pero aun no entiendo muy bien, lo del Doppelganger. Eres mi sombra pero no sé qué significa eso, debo tratarte como persona o como mi otro yo.

-Como tú lo desees pequeña dama. – Lady Rose le sonríe.

-uhh si eres mi otro yo, también estas enamorada de Kibou-kun.

-Así que se llama Kibou, ahora entiendo. – Lady Rose está muy sorprendida. – no entiendo por qué toma el nombre de Black, es muy tétrico. – ella empieza a reír.

-Pero es más amable de lo que piensas, es la primera persona que nos vio, que nos amó. Me entristece que después del torneo no tenga futuro con él.

-pequeña dama… no deberías de pensar en el futuro. Solo concéntrate en vivir su amor. Sé que Kibou-kun te protegerá, no importa de quien se trate su adversario.

-Lo se… es una de las razones por la cual lo amo. – ella baja su cabeza sonrojada.

-lo se… - Lady Rose sonríe aún más sonrojada pero por su madurez sigue mirando a Chibiusa. – te ayudare.

-entiendo. Gracias por tu ayuda pero… quiero resolver esto por mí misma. – Chibiusa se levanta.

-estas preocupada por evitar ser como Jiren. Por evitar utilizar a tus amigas para tu beneficio. No eres así Chibiusa tu jamás caerás en ese error.

-que dices… - Chibiusa se sorprende al escuchar a Lady Rose.

-tienes un propósito, el cual es salvar a los universos y has hecho un gran trabajo. Las chicas te ayudan porque sienten que es lo correcto y por qué saben cómo eres. Así que no te preocupes. Sé que no me usaras para tener más poderes.

-Yo quiero que seas mi amiga y estés conmigo en el futuro.

-lo sé, por ahora concentrémonos en romper los hilos del titiritero. – Lady Rose toma un pequeño sorbo y lanza esa afirmación. – siéntate por favor.

-el titiritero… te refieres a ese sello que se formó antes de derrotar a Jiren… es muy parecido al que uso Helios para atraparnos. – Chibiusa lanza una afirmación después de sentarse.

-exactamente. – Lady Rose muestra un rostro más serio pero tranquilo. – Ese sello fue del Milenio de Plata, es similar al sello que impidió tu transformación a Sailor Chibi-Moon.

-es por eso que no podía transformarme por más que quisiera.

-Correcto. Alguien está engañando a tu madre y la está usando para impedir que tú evoluciones. Yo tuve que ser Black Lady para impedir que el gran sabio te arrastrara a la maldad.

-Espera… si fuiste Black Lady porque lastimaste a mis amigas y Pluto murió.

-solo capture a tus amigas y lo de Pluto fue por esa maldición que le impuso la reina Serenity del pasado.

-Entonces… Pluto murió por que fue maldecida.

-Si. Tres reglas que al romperlas te destruirás, pero a Pluto no le importo porque tú eres más importante para ella que esas reglas. El conocerte fue un gran alivio a su corazón.

-Entonces… que hacemos como podemos liberar a Pluto.

-Nos ocuparemos de eso cuando volvamos al futuro. – ella sirve otra taza de té, pero Chibiusa se muestra preocupada.

-Yo… debo ir a ayudarlas siento que ha pasado mucho tiempo.

-No te preocupes yo te ayudare, se bien el combate que se avecina contra Son Goku, para eso necesitas reestablecer tus poderes, descuida las chicas resistirán hasta tu llegada.

Al mismo tiempo en el campo de batalla Lita y Goku luchaban con gran rapidez, siendo este último capaz de esquivar todos sus movimientos fácilmente y darle un golpe en el estómago para darle varios puñetazos que rompen la guardia de Lita y con un puñetazo la deja en el suelo, pero es sorprendido por Haruka y Michiru que conectan cada una en una de las mejillas del Saiyajin y conectar una patada que obliga al Saiyajin a retroceder.

-Michiru… cura a Lita, yo me encargare de él. – Haruka usa la espada de Ki.

-Tú también tienes esa técnica de Black. Esa técnica ya la he visto antes y las técnicas que son usadas en mí ya no tienen el mismo efecto. Por qué no renuncias de una buena vez.

-Haruka… no vayas sola. – Lita se levanta para mirar a Goku. – Estamos en esto juntas.

-Chicas. Tenemos que mantenerlo lo más alejado posible de Chibiusa. – Michiru da su plan a las chicas.

-Si.

Las tres Sailor Pelean contra Goku a máxima velocidad, a pesar de estar superado en número el Saiyajin no ha dado su brazo a torcer bloqueando los ataques de las chicas. En el universo 2 las chicas estaban preocupadas por la fuerza de Goku.

-Es muy fuerte. No se cansa con nada. – Serena se ve un poco ansiosa. – acaso los Saiyajin no se cansan.

-Él está cansado, porque solo usa el rojo. Aún no ha utilizado el Blue.

-Jahh… - Goku usa el blue para mandarlas a volar con su ki y volver a su estado de Super Saiyajin Dios.

-Si tan solo Lita tuviera su transformación Eternal o Chibiusa estuviera despierta. – Amy se ve preocupada por el poder de Goku.

En el universo 7, Bills y los integrantes de su universo apoyan a Goku quien sigue luchando contra tres al mismo tiempo.

-Goku… vamos amigo. Tú puedes. – Krillin apoya a su amigo.

-Que molestia. Peleando juntas es muy difícil descifrar sus movimientos. – Vegeta se muestra molesto. – ese bastardo las entreno bien. – mira a Kibou quien seguía analizando la pelea.

-Me pregunto qué estrategia tendrán contra Goku. – Picoro se ve un poco preocupado.

-Aunque ellas están peleando con mi padre cuerpo a cuerpo. Tal vez solo están alejando a mi padre de Chibiusa y esperar que ella se recupere.

-Es lo más probable, aun así no hay que subestimarlas. – Whis da su conclusión.

Haruka casi logra conectar con su espada de Ki pero es detenida por las manos de Goku, a lo que Michiru le golpea la rodilla haciéndolo trastabillar, Haruka con los pies le manda energía a la cara a Goku quien cae al suelo a lo que las tres lanzan bolas de energía a este pero Goku las esquiva haciendo varias volteretas y rechazar las tres sin embargo las chicas intentan golpear a Goku quien logra defenderse con su guardia para luego mirarlas.

-ese es su poder. Admito que son fuertes pero yo aún no me doy por vencido. – Goku sonríe por la pelea.

En el universo 6 y 10 los integrantes de ese universo observaban expectantes la batalla de las Sailor contra el perpetrador de este torneo. Gowasu al observar la batalla siente que Goku aún es demasiado fuerte para las chicas.

-Esto es malo. – Gowasu se muestra preocupado.

-Que sucede Gowasu-sama. – Pregunta Lilibeu.

-El poder de las chicas está disminuyendo, pero el poder de Son Goku sigue estable. Si Chibiusa no despierta puede que el universo 7 sea el ganador del torneo. – Gowasu concluye preocupado.

-Obuni. Ve a ayudarlas. – Ramoshi impulsa a su guerrero para ayudar a las chicas.

-No. eso no funcionara. Además falta un sujeto del universo 7 que no ha sido derrotado. El que llama Freezer. – Gowasu refuta a Ramoshi.

En el 6 Champa observa molesto la resistencia de Goku.

-Tsk… ese Saiyajin de Bills aún tiene energía.

-Por supuesto. Usted sabe muy bien que él no es tan fácil de derrotar no es verdad. Es cuestión de tiempo que el universo 7 gane el torneo. Lo siento Champa-sama este es el adiós.

-Tsk… - Kefura mira a la plataforma hacia Chibiusa. – Oye Chibiusa que estás haciendo levántate. Tus amigas te necesitan.

-Juhh y te haces llamar Saiyajin apoyando a otro universo que patético. – Vegeta sonríe presumidamente.

-Que dijiste. – Kefura le mira molesta.

-Acaso no lo ves. Esas chicas no pueden con Kakarotto solo están ganando tiempo al tener más peleadores en la plataforma piensan que pueden ganar de esa manera. – Vegeta da su conclusión.

-te equivocas. – Kibou interfiere. – De verdad piensas que no tenemos un plan para tu amiguito. – Este sonríe presumidamente. –Chibiusa no es la única con la capacidad de derrotar a Son Goku.

Goku es mandado lejos a lo que Haruka usa su espada pero Goku logra bloquearla cuando iba a patearla Michiru ataca a su pie de apoyo, este da una voltereta pero Lita aparece detrás dándole un topetazo que solo lo puso a trastabillar a lo que Haruka conecta otro, siendo Michiru quien pisa a Goku pero este usa el Blue para mandarlas a volar y volver al red rápidamente. A lo que Lita, Haruka y Michiru se encuentran entre ellas.

-Si esto sigue así. Seremos arrojadas. – Haruka da su afirmación.

-Lita. Haruka y yo lo atacaremos. Tú prepárate para dar el golpe final con toda tu fuerza.

-Si está bien. Lo atacare con todo lo que me queda. – Lita toma una posición ofensiva.

-Admito que son fuertes pero debo ganar el torneo. Todos confían en mí. – Goku aumenta su ki para lanzarse a ellas.

-No eres el único. – Lita se adelanta para ir al encuentro pero es derribada de un puñetazo y enterrada en las rocas.

-una menos.

-¡Ha! – Haruka y Michiru aumentan su ki para luego ambas combinarse. – Doble Schukuchi Starlight.

Ambas se lanzan a Goku y logran conectar un poderoso codazo en el estómago de Goku sacándole sangre.

-¡Goku!

Para ambas golpearlas con una patada circular a cada pierna haciéndolo caer, Goku trata de levantarse pero... es atrapado por Haruka y Michiru que sostienen sus brazos.

-Tsk… me atraparon.

-Ahora Lita. – Michiru da aviso a Lita.

Lita aparece en los cielos para caer a máxima velocidad.

-Patada de Sailor Júpiter. – esta logra darle en el cuello a Goku a lo que Haruka y Michiru lo sueltan. – Resuena. – con un mayor poder derribar a Goku para formar un cráter en la zona electrificándola.

-Papa.

-Tsk... Kakarotto es un idiota, dejarse atrapar por esas idiotas.

-No hemos terminado. – Haruka repite la maniobra esta vez busca darle un codazo en el plexo solar a Goku pero…

-No me vencerán. Ha. – este aumenta su ki en Blue para impedir que Haruka de su cometido, la toma de la mano para lanzarla a las chicas, Michiru la atrapa.

-estas bien Haruka.

-Si estoy bien.

-Aquí voy. – Goku se lanza pero Lita aparece para detenerlo. – no estorbes. – este iba a lanzar un puñetazo pero Lita giro el cuello exageradamente desviando el golpe. – que…

-Jahh. – Lita golpea en el estómago pero su golpe no fue efectivo. – no puede…

-Toma. – Goku le da una fuerte patada que la manda a la montaña detrás de Haruka y Michiru.

-Lita. – Michiru y Haruka se ven preocupadas.

-Kamehameha. – Goku lanza su Kamehameha a las chicas.

-Muro de Neptuno. – Esta usa la barrera para detener el ataque de Goku.

-Es parecido a mi barrera. No podrá traspasarla fácilmente. – 17 da su conclusión al ver que Michiru puede usar la misma técnica que él.

-Jahhh! – este aumenta su poder para hacer retroceder.

-Ese tipo nos va arrastrar. – Michiru se ve ansiosa pero en su espalda recibe energía de Haruka y Lita. – chicas…

-estamos juntas en esto Michiru. – Haruka da una sonrisa.

-ganamos juntas y perdemos juntas. No es así chicas. – Lita sonríe.

-es verdad. – Michiru aumenta su ki pero el poder de Goku es mucho para ellas.

Se forma una gran explosión generando una gran nube de polvo que al despejarse encuentran a las chicas en el suelo sin su transformación como Sailor Scout algo que pone al universo 2 en alerta.

-No puede ser. Chicas. – Serena estaba nerviosa. – Lita, Michiru y Haruka fueron derrotadas.

-Aun no. Siguen en la pista Serena. – Amy da su apreciación.

-No por mucho tiempo. – Vegeta sonríe presumidamente. – Nosotros los Saiyajin somos los más fuertes que no se les olvide Sailor Scouts.

-Lo dudo. Son Goku ha perdido la pelea. – Kibou da su afirmación.

-Juhh que dices. Que perdió. Acaso estas ciego Black. – Vegeta se burla del Kaioshin.

-Quien es el ciego Vegeta. – Kibou da una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Mafuba Starlight. – Se forma un remolino blanco alrededor de Goku.

-que…. – Goku se ve sorprendido. – no me vencerás con eso. Reversión al Mafuba. – Goku toma posición para repelerlo pero…

El torrente blanco atrapa a Goku a pesar de este intentar una reversión. Algo que los del universo 7 están preocupados.

-No puede ser… La reversión al mafuba no funciono. Goku.

-es imposible. Se supone que el Mafuba debió ser devuelto a él. – Picoro se ve nervioso.

-Eso es porque este mafuba yo lo evolucione para que sea imposible revertirlo. – Kibou sonríe ante el universo 7.

-Guahhh! – Este intenta aumentar su ki pero…

-Es inútil. – este alza a Goku para meterlo en la botella y taparla con el corcho.

-No... Goku…

-Pero es imposible. Como obtuvieron la botella.

-Juhh que tonto eres Trunks. Tú se la diste. Acaso no recuerdas que esa es la misma botella en la que encerraste a Chibiusa esa vez. – Kibou le explica al universo 7 el porqué. – Es una lástima pero Universo 7 creo que tendrán que rendirse.

-al fin… fuiste muy difícil de capturar. – Darién sonríe para prepararse y lanzarla lejos.

Sin embargo una energía blanca impide que la botella caiga y empezar a romperse para salir Goku con su ki en Super Saiyajin Blue y lograr sostenerse del filo de la plataforma.

-Jahh… eso estuvo cerca.

-Fiu… - Krillin se limpia su sudor aliviado porque Goku sigue en la plataforma. – Eso estuvo cerca.

-fiu… contamos con suerte. – Bills se ve aliviado pero mira a Goku. – Oye ten más cuidado Goku.

Goku usa la teletransportacion para llegar a Darién que estaba exhausto y mirarlo con gran ira.

-Tienes buenas técnicas, pero eres un debilucho. Usar el Mafuba para encerrarme… como te atreves a robar la técnica del maestro Roshi. Jahh…

Goku le da una patada en la mandíbula a Darién en su estado base para luego en Super Saiyajin empezar a golpearlo repetidamente algo que Darién no puede evitar, por último es levantado del suelo con una patada muy fuerte, Darién estaba sin poder moverse con lo que Goku lo termina con un topetazo que destroza parte del filo de la plataforma mandando a Darién por fuera de esta.

-Darién o Tuxedo Mask del universo 2. Ha sido eliminado. – Daishinkan da el anuncio de la eliminación de Darién.

-uhh donde esta Darién. Aquí. – Zeno del futuro lo elimina. – ahora solo les queda 5 a las Sailor Scouts.

-El universo 7 está repuntando verdad. Que sí. – el Zeno del presente está feliz.

-Si… puede que Goku gane. – El Zeno del futuro ve las opciones de Goku de ganar el torneo.

-Lo siento no pude ganarle. – Darién llega gravemente herido.

-Darién… estuviste genial. – Serena le contesta con ternura.

-Déjame curarte Darién. – Amy se acerca para curar a Darién.

-Sugoi ustedes saben curar. – Serena se ve impresionada por la habilidad de Amy.

-Si Serena. Ya te encuentras mejor Darién. – ella logra recuperar a Darién quien se levanta.

-he vuelto. – Darién se muestra aliviado y observa a Serena. – Lo siento Serena no pudo… - es abrazado de forma ferviente por Serena. – Serena.

-Me he enamorado de ti Darién. Eres el mejor. – Serena sonríe no obstante...

-Pueden abrazarse después del torneo. – Kibou les pide compostura. – aun no estamos a salvo.

-donde estas. – Goku trata de sentir el ki pero nota otro para teletransportarse y aparecer frente a Obuni, Saonel, Pirina y Hotaru, este observa que aun Chibiusa no ha despertado con lo que sonríe. – Ya veo. No hay nadie con el poder de desafiarme.

-Super Sailor Saturn. – Ella alza su mano para luego mirar a Goku y aparecer en su frente el signo del planeta del silencio.

-Juhh vamos enfréntame niña. – Goku toma una posición de pelea.

Cuando ella alza su mano se forma nubes de tormenta aun en el Munoukai, todos observan expectantes el cambio en el ambiente para luego formarse nubes de huracán en el cielo.

-qué es esto…. Acaso es una tormenta. – Krillin se ve confundido.

-Ya veo. Ese es tu último recurso Hotaru-san. – Darién observa el cielo.

-Oye Sour. – Heles observa a Sour. – No es esa la misma energía que destruyo el milenio de Plata hace unos 46 millones de años.

-Si es la misma. – Sour confirma la afirmación de Heles.

-Eso quiere decir que… - Luna nerviosa da fuerza a su voz. – Usara el grito del silencio.

-que no puede ser. Hotaru detente. – Serena grita advirtiéndole a Hotaru. – Si lo haces morirás. – Ella busca ir a la plataforma pero Darién la detiene. – Darién que haces…

-Confía en ella Serena.

-Si. Confié en Hotaru princesa. – Setsuna le sonríe a Serena. – Hotaru no perderá sin haberlo intentado todo además es la más consciente de las reglas.

El Munoukai empieza a cambiar para mostrarse un huracán que atrapa a Goku.

-qué es esto…

\- Grito del silencio.

Hotaru al nombrar su técnica las nubes se vuelven de color violeta para empezar a recorrer varios rayos del mismo color.

-que está pasando… - Krillin se ve confundido. – es como si fuera el fin del mundo.

-No puede ser. Esa técnica… tiene energía de la destrucción. – Bills se ve alarmado al sentir el poder.

-Quieres decir que ella es una diosa de la destrucción. – Vegeta está preocupado con la revelación.

Goku busca huir pero está completamente paralizado por la técnica este observa como su mano empieza a volverse transparente.

-Tsk... Guahhh!

Empiezan a mostrarse fuertes estruendos en el centro del huracán, Bills nervioso mira a Daishinkan.

-Descalifíquela. Ella va a matar a Goku.

-Hotaru detente. – Luna nerviosa grita a la plataforma. – No solo serás destruida. ¡Todos seremos destruidos si no te detienes!

-Luna, confía en Hotaru. Ella es la más consciente de su poder. Sé que Hotaru derrotara a Son Goku, mira bien.

Es entonces que rayos caen al centro del huracán donde chocan contra Goku siendo electrocutado. Hotaru dirige sus manos hacia el huracán para bajar sus manos y subirlas varias veces. Ante esto los rayos de energía caen en Goku consecutivamente escuchándose los gritos de dolor del Saiyajin del universo 7.

-Guahhh!

-Papa. Sal de ahí con la teletransportacion. – Gohan anima a su padre.

-No puede… algo le impide usarlo. Jamás pensé que esa chica tendría ese poder tan destructivo. – Picoro está preocupado por el poder de la Sailor de la destrucción.

-Kakarotto que rayos estás haciendo, sal de esa tormenta. – Vegeta impulsa a su compañero salir de la técnica.

-Grito del Silencio. Estallido Final. – al bajar sus manos un rayo de energía impacta en el centro del huracán.

-GUAHHHHHH!

Un fuerte estruendo se escucha en el Munoukai, formando una gran nube de polvo. Todos observan expectantes por el resultado al dispersarse Hotaru cae de rodillas perdiendo su transformación de Sailor Scout volviendo a la normalidad.

-Jahh… lo logre. – Hotaru sonríe.

Con estas palabras se dispersa la nube para ver que Goku está en el suelo sin la parte superior de su dogi, al ver esto los guerreros del universo 7 estaban con la boca abierta.

-aghh Papa… - Gohan estaba preocupado.

-está acabado. – Suspira 17.

-Eso no es verdad. Yo sé que Goku se recupera en todo momento sin importar lo duro que sea. Sé que tú podrás derrotar al universo 2. No importa las trampas que te coloquen en el camino. Así que levántate Goku.

-Kihhh… - Goku da un respiro para levantarse. – GRUAHHH!

El Grito del Ozaru resuena en el Munoukai para formarse una ventisca de color blanco para luego Goku salir y mostrarse con el ultra instinto ante una Hotaru sorprendida con sus aliados. El universo 7 estaba extasiado por el resurgimiento de Goku.

-Eso es Goku. – Krillin salta de alegría. – Yo sabía que no te darías por vencido.

-Juhh ya era hora. Muy bien. Muéstranos a todos el poder del ultra instinto. – Bills cruje sus manos para mirar con confianza de su victoria a la plataforma.

-No puede ser… se supone que ese ataque debió… - Obuni se muestra impresionado.

-Tsk… que es ese poder. – Saonel pregunta intrigado.

-que mal. Que mal… estamos acabados. – Fuwa se muestra nervioso e impaciente al ver el ultra instinto de Goku.

-Tsk… el viejales es muy resistente. – Kefura se muestra un poco enfadada.

-Aghh Son Goku. Lo obtuvo de nuevo puede que este sea nuestro fin. Universo 10. – Gowasu pierde las esperanzas.

-Pero… como sobrevivió a ese ataque. – Lilibeu no puede creer lo que ven sus ojos.

En el universo 2, Luna estaba en desesperación.

-Estamos acabados… - Luna confiesa su fin ante todas las chicas. – No podemos ganarle. Si hubiera sido Serena….

-No ha terminado. – Kibou da su afirmación.

Goku se acerca para apuntar con su mano a Hotaru quien estaba en el suelo, mientras que Saonel, Pirina y Obuni se mostraban impotentes ante el calor y la presión del ultra instinto.

-Este es tu fin. Sailor Scout. – este apunta con su mano pero se sorprende de ver quien se interpone en su camino. – Al fin despertaste mocosa.

Chibiusa aparece frente a Goku con su mirada seria desafiando al Saiyajin quien obtuvo el poder de los dioses.

-no permitiré que ganes el torneo y lastimes a mis amigos en el proceso. – Chibiusa le responde al Saiyajin.

Son Goku con sus habilidades de pelea puso en riesgo al universo 2, derrotando fácilmente a Hotaru, Lita, Haruka, Michiru y eliminando del torneo a Darién. Sin embargo cuando todo estaba perdido Chibiusa despierta para la confrontación. El Saiyajin más fuerte del universo 7 se enfrentara a la princesa del futuro Tokio de Cristal en un choque de titanes.


	76. Capitulo 75 Starlight vs Ultrainstinto

Capítulo 33. Starlight vs Ultra instinto. Cuál es la mejor técnica.

Chibiusa ha despertado para desafiar a Goku quien tenía el ultra instinto. El universo 2 y el 7 observaban expectantes a los dos guerreros más poderosos en la plataforma frente a frente.

-Hasta que al fin despertaste mocosa.

-No permitiré que ganas el torneo y lastimes a mis amigos en el proceso.

En el universo 7 observan a la chica pelirrosa que desafía a la persona en quien tienen sus esperanzas.

-Esa chica despertó. – Krillin se lamenta por el despertar de Chibiusa.

-Sera Papa capaz de ganarle. – Gohan empieza a dudar.

-Gohan-san no debería de dudar. Goku-san es el más fuerte. – Trunks alienta a su equipo.

-Sí, pero… esa chica tiene la ventaja. Ella tiene todos sus poderes y Kakarotto…

-Goku ganara. El ultra instinto es superior al Starlight de ese universo. La energía del Starlight es demasiado irregular y puede terminarse en cualquier momento. – Bills reflexiona sobre el Starlight de Chibiusa para luego sonreír al ver a Freezer al lado de Goku. – Pero si es… Freezer.

-Vaya, vaya no pensé que vendría. – Freezer sonríe ante Chibiusa. – que tenemos aquí. Pero si es Son Goku y Chibiusa-san.

-Apártate Freezer. Yo llegue primero. Además no eres el oponente indicado para ella. – Goku le mira de manera desafiante.

-Juhh está bien. Está bien. Yo solo vine a ver la pelea, pero eso no significa que no hare mi trabajo. – Este sonríe a Chibiusa. – creo que empezare con eliminar a tus amigas del torneo.

Al ver esto el ki de Chibiusa empieza a aumentar pero observa a Hotaru inconsciente, además de Saonel, Pirina y Obuni estáticos ante el gran calor que produce el Ki de Goku con su ultra instinto.

-Chicos. – ella se pone al lado de ellos. – Por favor protejan a Hotaru-chan y las chicas.

-Chibiusa... tú pelearas contra esos dos. – Pirina se ve sorprendido.

-perdónanos aunque tenemos nuestras energías, nuestros poderes no son suficiente para ayudarte.

-No se preocupen. Yo los protegeré en todo momento, busquen un lugar seguro en cuando empiece a atacar.

-Si.

Los tres dan una respuesta afirmativa, Obuni carga a Hotaru para irse junto a los Namekianos a lo que Freezer usa su estado Golden para apuntarles con sus dedos.

-No los dejare escapar insec… - Este siente como una brisa llega hasta su barbilla y se ve impresionado. – juhh… que mal ese golpe fue muy…

Para sorpresa de todos en la plataforma Chibiusa tenía su puño en la barbilla del emperador del mal con su Starlight en el nivel uno, todos observan como el emperador del mal cae de un solo golpe al suelo.

-Aghh… ella…. – Krillin estaba con la boca abierta.

-Derroto a Freezer de un solo golpe. – Picoro estaba estupefacto.

-No será que solo lo pillo sin defensa. – Gohan buscaba una explicación racional al suceso.

-No. Maldita mocosa. A mí no me puedes engañar. – Vegeta se encuentra molesto. – Puede que Freezer descuidara su guardia pero… ese golpe fue más preciso de lo normal.

-Que dijiste Vegeta.

-Supongo que tú también lo viste. Esa chica paralizo a Freezer de un solo golpe, le retumbo el cerebro pero eso no es todo fue tan fuerte que solo con solo rozarle la barbilla causo ese efecto. – Bills observa impresionado la pelea.

-aghh…. entonces Freezer esta… - Krillin se ve preocupado.

-Chibiusa lo derroto de un solo golpe. – Afirma Rei con una sorpresa en sus labios.

-Si. Ella… ella… lo venció de un solo golpe. – Amy estaba estupefacta.

-Sugoi, ese tipo maloso que nos costó tantos problemas Chibiusa lo derroto de un solo golpe. – Serena estaba con la boca abierta. – ay Mama… me lo pensare dos veces antes de molestarla.

-No puedo creer que la pequeña dama sea tan poderosa. – Diana da su afirmación sorprendida.

Chibiusa observa a Goku quien miro sorprendido como Chibiusa derribo al emperador del mal.

-Derrotaste a Freezer de un solo golpe. Juhh. – este sonríe para luego mirarla. - Ni creas que podrás con el ultra instinto.

No obstante Chibiusa toma la guardia ofensiva, la misma con la cual Kibou derroto a Goku en las exhibiciones, dando lugar a que este la relacionara con él y su derrota, Goku parpadea para ver a Chibiusa de nuevo evitando dejarse llevar por sus emociones para cerrarlos de nuevo y arremeter contra Chibiusa en el choque de golpes se genera una explosión para luego el intercambio resultar en varias explosiones.

-Ha comenzado. Si. – El Zeno del presente anuncia el inicio.

-en el último momento han empezado a pelear sí. – El del futuro sonríe expectante por la batalla.

-La batalla más interesante ha comenzado. Goku vs Chibiusa. La pelea por los universos ha empezado tal parece que nadie quiere quitarle el ojo encima a esta batalla.

-Jahh! – El golpe que Goku lanza es desviado a lo que Chibiusa lanza una patada, este logra evadirla.

-Están al mismo nivel. – Picoro se ve sorprendido.

-No. que no lo ven. Idiotas. – Vegeta se enoja con su equipo. – esa chica se ha recuperado y Kakarotto está en sus límites además miren eso.

-Ruaghhh! – Goku lanza varios golpes pero todos son repelidos a lo que este intenta esquivar sus ataques.

Los ataques de Goku a pesar de que son mas rápidos, Chibiusa los bloquea todos y cada uno de ellos lo que le permite dar su próximo ataque.

-los ataques de Kakarotto se han vuelto predecibles… como rayos lo hace. – Vegeta molesto observa la ventaja de Chibiusa.

En el banco del universo 2, Serena rezaba por la victoria de Chibiusa, Rei observaba el combate sin descuidarse ni un solo momento a lo que Amy observa a Goku y da una conclusión.

-El Saiyajin del universo 7 está expulsando demasiado calor de su cuerpo. Acaso ha dominado la técnica.

-Por supuesto que no. – Kibou da su apreciación.

Todos se sorprenden al ver que Goku no ha dominado su técnica con lo que incluso los del universo 7 se dirigen a ver al Kaioshin de ropas oscuras.

-Como fue alcanzado de forma artificial está incompleto y tiene falencias. La temperatura de su cuerpo aumenta eso significa que está trabajando a sobre marcha.

-Está trabajando a sobre marcha. – Serena pregunta.

-Significa que se está esforzando más de lo que puede soportar. – Amy le aclara a Serena.

-Otro punto que juega en contra es que piensa mucho al atacar, sus pensamientos evitan que saque el máximo poder del ultra instinto y por ultimo su velocidad de reacción es inútil ante la doctrina del dragón. – este señala en la plataforma.

Chibiusa usa la ráfaga de jabs, Goku intenta esquivarla con su reacción pero todos los golpes le dan en el rostro haciéndolo retroceder con que Chibiusa le lanza una patada que Goku esquiva y se lanza a ella pero Chibiusa detiene su puño para apuntarle con su mano la onda potenciada de ki lo hace retroceder hasta las montañas. Ambos Zenos observaban a la guerrera de cabello rosa quien no descuida su guardia.

-Wooo…. Chibiusa es genial. – Zeno del futuro comenta impresionado.

-Wooo... primero peleo contra Jiren y ahora está peleando contra Goku. Sugoi. Sugoi. – El Zeno del presente se encuentra impresionado.

-Es una pelea muy interesante tal parece que el ultra instinto de Goku no puede superar el Starlight de Chibiusa del universo 2.

Heles se ve confiada y al observar la columna da un respiro.

-Solo falta tres minutos. Si Chibiusa puede sostener un combate contra Son Goku por 3 minutos más, ganaremos el torneo.

En ese momento se escucha que Goku arremete de nuevo contra Chibiusa que logra esquivar su golpe para darle un puñetazo que este esquiva pero de nuevo Chibiusa aumenta su velocidad para impedir que Goku esquive sus ataques obligándolo cada vez más a resistir el embate.

-Muy bien. Chibiusa. Continua así.

Goku es mandado lejos a lo que Chibiusa de su mano lanza el Starlight Clash que Goku esquiva para luego ella apuntar con su mano los Starlight Clash pequeños que al estar cerca de Goku se expanden a lo que Goku apenas le roso parte de su cabello pero el aun seguía avanzando para reunir de sus manos energía.

-esa pose es… - Krillin se ve esperanzado. – Es el Kamehameha. Goku lanzara el Kamehameha.

-Tal parece que es la última alternativa de Goku. – Concluye el anciano Kaiosama.

Chibiusa sigue lanzando varias veces su técnica mientras que Goku se acerca cada vez más a lo que este pasa de una roca a otra para buscar el mejor momento.

-Ka… me… - Esquiva una onda de ki de Chibiusa. – ha… me…

-Está reuniendo mucha energía.

Goku se acerca más y más hasta que…

-Ha!

El ataque fue lanzado creando una gran bola de color azul en la plataforma donde se muestra el calor en la plataforma no obstante todos en el universo 7 estaban estupefactos al ver a Chibiusa que detuvo el ataque de Goku.

-Aghh… - Krillin esta asombrado al ver como Chibiusa detuvo su ataque. – solo uso su mano…

-imposible… se supone que dio en el blanco. – Tenshinhan comenta asombrado. – Es imposible que detuviera su ataque.

-Nivel Cero. – todos notan como una onda de ki impidió que el ataque de Goku conectara para luego esta empujar el ataque a Goku mandándolo a volar con la explosión de su propia técnica.

-¡Goku!

-Eso es Chibiusa. Gánale. – Serena apoya a su hija.

Sin embargo Goku cambiando el flujo de su ataque para defenderse del ataque de Chibiusa.

-cambio el flujo del Kamehameha para defenderse de la explosión.

-Esto no ha termina...

Chibiusa aparece para culminar con una patada que manda a Goku al suelo creando un agujero, Goku se levanta pero al hacerlo Chibiusa conecta un puñetazo que lo hace retroceder.

-Ese sujeto muy fuerte y resistente. – Luna da su apreciación.

-Si pero Chibiusa es aún más fuerte. – Serena da una sonrisa. – verdad.

-Tienes razón Serena. – Rei refuerza la afirmación de Serena.

-Guahhh! – este aumenta aún más su ki.

Chibiusa esta vez cambia a una guardia cruzada para defenderse de los golpes de Goku, ante esta situación el universo 7 estaba preocupado.

-No puede ser. Goku ni siquiera con el ultra instinto puede atravesar esa guardia.

-esa mocosa. Está haciendo que Goku piense en cómo puede romper esa guardia, ocasionando que el ultra instinto sea cada vez más débil. – Whis da su apreciación del combate.

-Si tan solo Goku pudiera atacar así como lo hace al defenderse. Podría derrotar a esa chica del universo 2.

Serena al escuchar a los del universo 7 desea preguntarle a Kibou su apreciación.

-Oye Ki... Black. Chibiusa puede ganar verdad.

-es lo más probable. Recuerdas esa pelea que viste en la tierra bueno es casi lo mismo. – Kibou sonríe.

-De verdad… entonces. Chibiusa ganara.

-Es lo más probable. – Kibou sonríe.

-Princesa él tiene razón. – Setsuna se une para tranquilizar a Serena. – Por lo que he escuchado Goku-san tiene una técnica incompleta y algo así es pésima idea usarla en un momento tan crucial como este.

-Serena no te preocupes. Recuerda que ella derroto a Jiren el que era más fuerte de los universos incluso que Goku. Si Chibiusa sigue dominando ganaremos el torneo. – Amy da una sonrisa llena de confianza a Serena.

-Es verdad. Nosotras ganaremos el torneo. – Serena con su característica alegría confía en la victoria.

-Ni en sus sueños mocosas. – Vegeta alza su voz. – Tal parece que ninguno de ustedes universo 2. Presto atención al torneo.

Las chicas observan a Vegeta quien pretende refutarlas.

-Ustedes dijeron que estaba incompleto por lo tanto se puede perfeccionar y volverse más fuerte. No decidan su victoria desconociendo un hecho tan importante ignorantes.

-Que quieres decir con eso. – Peru observa al Saiyajin.

-estas insinuando que él puede dominar el ultra instinto y derrotar a Chibiusa con eso. Jahh. – Heles se burla de Vegeta. – eres un iluso ni siquiera los dioses lo han alcanzado, no es posible que él pueda hacer lo mismo.

-Cómo puedes estar tan segura. – Vegeta observa al universo 2. – en este torneo de la fuerza, durante el poco tiempo que lleva. He sido testigo de cómo nosotros los Saiyajin superamos los límites una y otra vez. No es así Black. – Vegeta observa a Kibou con una sonrisa presumida. - tu también eres un Saiyajin no es verdad. Por eso robaste el cuerpo de Kakarotto porque sabes lo poderosos que somos los Saiyajin.

-pero… no fueron derrotados todos por las Sailor Scouts. – Diana con su inocencia da un hecho que Vegeta ignoraba.

-Es verdad. – Kibou mira a Vegeta con una sonrisa presumida. – aunque han superado a sus límites aún no han podido superarnos por una sola razón. Preparación. Desde antes de conocerlas las chicas siempre han protegido la tierra y al igual que ustedes han superado a sus enemigos, incluso aunque todo se ve perdido ellas se levantan para seguir luchando por su princesa y por la tierra.

-Es verdad. – Serena se une a Kibou. – hemos pasado situaciones difíciles, además tenemos al mejor maestro de todos los universos, por eso confió en que ganaremos el torneo.

-Tsk… eso lo veremos. – Vegeta gira para darse cuenta que Chibiusa estaba en control de la pelea.

Chibiusa esquiva un golpe de Goku para arremeter con una ráfaga de jabs que golpea en su rostro y golpeando una patada que manda a Goku a volar sin embargo este aterriza para volver intercambiar golpes.

-Tsk. Kakarotto que estas esperando. Vas a permitir que esa mocosa y el tal Black pisoteen el orgullo de los Saiyajin.

Goku recibe un puñetazo que lo manda a una roca a lo que Chibiusa toma una guardia ofensiva.

-Hay una gran diferencia entre sus poderes. – Anat comenta. – A pesar de alcanzar el ultra instinto, Son Goku es superado por Chibiusa.

-Uhh esa chica no lo hace nada mal. – Gene el dios del universo 12 sonríe. – A pesar de que pelea con un individuo con el estado de los dioses no muestra preocupación en cambio el.

Goku se levanta apretando los dientes y al observar que Chibiusa toma la misma postura de la persona que lo humillo, muestra una emoción frustración.

-Grúa! – Goku aumenta el calor de su ki para luego arremeter contra Chibiusa pero es devuelto por la ráfaga de Jabs de Chibiusa que de nuevo lo hacen retroceder.

-Esto está mal. – Whis da una confesión que pone a todo el universo 7 preocupado. – Goku-san se está dejando llevar por sus emociones.

-Entonces que es lo que debe hacer Goku. – Krillin pregunta preocupado.

-Hacer lo mismo que la chica de verde cuando peleo contra Vegeta. Concentrarse en su enemigo para no pensar en su frustración.

-Guahhh... – este recibe una patada al estómago. – ¡Mocosa! – este lanza un puñetazo que es esquivado y recibe otro en el estómago.

Chibiusa usa su velocidad para conectar varios puñetazos a Son Goku, que solo puede formar una guardia a lo que Chibiusa le da una patada que lo hace perder el equilibrio y conectar una circular que lo manda a otra montaña.

-Goku-san. Solo debes concentrarte en Chibiusa y en la pelea. Solo eso. Pelea libremente sin una carga en tu corazón. – Whis da su concejo a un Goku que se ve sorprendido. – Si te dejas llevar por tus emociones el ultra instinto pierde poder, recuerda todo el camino que has recorrido hasta aquí.

Goku al escuchar a Whis empieza a tranquilizarse para inhalar y exhalar es entonces que este observa a Chibiusa.

-("El Señor Whis tiene razón, si no venzo a Chibiusa no podre derrotar a Black. Si me concentro en ella y sus movimientos podre vencerla") – estoy listo. – Este aumenta su ki para arremeter a Chibiusa y chocar puños con ella.

Chibiusa se muestra concentrada para intercambiar golpes con Goku, es entonces que poco a poco este empieza a cerrar los ojos confiando en su instinto donde su ki se expande más y tener más calor, algo que Whis nota y da una sonrisa.

-No debemos preocuparnos. Lo he sentido como la energía de Goku crece y como este se concentra en Chibiusa y en la pelea, los pensamientos, sus dudas, sus miedos, su frustración desaparecen en el fuego de su energía. Llendo más allá de los instintos.

-Goku-san se ve más fuerte. – Luna observa la situación. – si esto sigue así, el universo 7 tendrá la ventaja.

-te preocupas demasiado. El instinto solo es reacción, pero la acción siempre supera a la reacción. Mira. – Kibou le muestra a Luna y todos la situación.

Chibiusa lanza su ráfaga de jabs a lo que Goku gira su cuello para tomar una posición Chibiusa quien percibió el movimiento sigue a Goku para conectar un puñetazo en el rostro y otro más en su estómago para finalizar con una patada.

-Guahhh… - este es arrojado hasta la columna.

-No puede ser Goku. – Krillin se muestra nervioso.

-Esa mocosa ha leído los movimientos de Goku. – Picoro se ve impresionado.

-Kakarotto. Más vale que te levantes. No dejes que nuestro sacrificio sea en vano.

-Kihhh… esa mocosa. – este aumenta su ki. – piensas que puedes vencerme con esa técnica inferior.

-es la técnica que mi maestro me enseño, reconozco que eres muy fuerte y experimentado para esquivar esa ráfaga de jabs. Pero confió en que el Starlight de mi maestro me dará la victoria. – Ella sonríe para aumentar su ki.

Goku en su frustración se da cuenta que debe evitar pensar en su ataque, confiar en su cuerpo y en la experiencia de sus batallas este cierra sus ojos para empezar a atacar pero Chibiusa le rechaza de nuevo al defenderse y golpearle en el rostro es entonces que Goku al ver su puño sonríe para elevarse hasta una roca y aumentar su ki, formando una gran constelación en el cielo del Munoukai donde su ki es mostrado y como este se desliga para mostrar el cabello de color blanco de Goku.

-Aghh… eso es lo que creo que es. – Champa se ve nervioso.

-Juhh hasta que al fin pudo sacarlo. – Bills sonríe presumidamente. – ese es el verdadero aspecto del ultra instinto.

-Es increíble. Su ki es gigantesco. – Gohan se ve anonadado al sentir el ki de su padre.

-Si… tal vez algo lo había bloqueado y por eso no pudo sacarlo antes. – Picoro da su conclusión.

Es entonces que todos los dioses excepto Heles se levantan para contemplar a Goku con el ultra instinto.

-Lo ven Universo 2. Nosotros los Saiyajin somos invencibles.

-Ese tipo se imponente igual que Zamasu. – Serena empieza a zarandear a Kibou. – Que vamos a hacer. Kibou dinos… por favor.

-suéltame… si no, no podré decírtelo.

-está bien. – Serena lo suelta para esperar a Kibou.

-presiento que Chibiusa nos dará una gran sorpresa. Así que prepárense por que pronto vendrá su momento.

-Jahh… solo estas fanfarroneando Black. – Vegeta de forma presumida le contesta a Kibou.

-Ya lo veremos.

"Tal parece que ninguno se dio cuenta que el ki de Chibiusa se ha vuelto más y más tranquilo. Al fin despejo todas sus dudas del Starlight. Es hora de que les demuestres que Sailor Moon es invencible."

Chibiusa ha dominado el combate no obstante Goku ha alcanzado el ultra instinto dominado enmudeciendo y provocando que casi todos los dioses se levanten. No obstante Kibou confía en la victoria de Chibiusa a pesar de esto. Que es lo que espera el Kaioshin de mirada siniestra. El torneo del poder continúa.


	77. Capitulo 76 Superior Sailor Rose Moon

Capítulo 34. Superior Rose Moon. La Sailor Scout definitiva.

Goku ha obtenido el ultra instinto para asombro de todos excepto los guerreros del universo 2. A lo que Kibou da una revelación. Que es lo que espera el Kaioshin.

-No me superaras de nuevo Chibiusa. – Este con su velocidad estruendosa se pone detrás de Chibiusa para explotar una montaña detrás de él.

-Juhh. – ella se da la vuelta para luego limpiarse la pequeña herida.

-Solo fue un rasguño pero ha conectado en Chibiusa. – Picoro se ve impactado. – Tal vez… Goku la ha superado.

-Eso es Goku tu puedes vencerla. – Krillin se alegra. – Lo ven Goku jamás se dará por vencido.

-Juhh No se preocupen universo 2. Cuando ganemos los traeremos de nuevo para que sufran por su derrota. – Vegeta de forma presumida declara la victoria del universo 7.

Chibiusa toma una posición de pelea a lo que ella cierra los ojos y encontrarse con Lady Rose.

-Confías en mí.

-Tú confías en mí. – Chibiusa le sonríe.

-Por supuesto que sí. – Lady Rose le anima. – Yo confió en ti. Confía en que nuestra luz les dará un mejor futuro a todos.

-yo también confió en ti, en nosotras. – Chibiusa da una sonrisa.

Al abrir sus ojos ella toma una guardia cruzada algo que Serena se ve un poco preocupada.

-Por qué se está defendiendo. – Serena da su impresión por la guardia de Chibiusa.

-Porque tiene un plan esta vez. – Kibou sonríe.

Goku arremete de nuevo para golpearla pero ella le esquiva sin embargo Goku al sentir su ki empieza de nuevo la arremetida pero esta vez al tratar de impactar la atraviesa con su puño en el rostro mientras que esta deja una energía y le impulsa a este venir por ella. Goku arremete de nuevo pero esta vez se forma una explosión que Goku logra defenderse, Chibiusa le arroja una bola de energía que Goku repele para arremeter pero esta vez lo esquiva para aparecer en el suelo.

-Que está tramando esa chica. – Picoro se ve pensativo.

-Jahh... solo está huyendo de Goku porque sabe que es más fuerte.

Goku trata de golpearla pero Chibiusa desaparece de su vista fácilmente una y otra vez sin embargo en la última una explosión lo manda a volar con lo que Chibiusa usa la teletransportacion para impactar un topetazo a Goku que lo manda al suelo.

-que sucedió. Por qué... por qué no puede golpearla. – Bills se ve nervioso.

-No lo sé. Se supone que el debería conectar sus ataques. – Whis empieza a pensar.

Goku lo intenta pero esta vez es mandando a volar por la trampa para luego recibir varios puñetazos de Chibiusa a lo que este empieza a pelear rápidamente con ella, con el intercambio de golpes se escuchan fuertes estruendos Chibiusa retrocede al recibir un puñetazo para luego concentrarse y el Munoukai recibe un fuerte impacto de presión al incrementarse el ki de Chibiusa, Kefura quien observa la pelea lo reconoce.

-ahora está usando el nivel 2. – Kefura da su afirmación.

-Si… se siente una presión abrumadora en el ambiente. Incluso lo afecta a él.

-Jahh! – este arremete para seguir peleando con Chibiusa aunque este conecta un golpe Chibiusa le toma la mano para lanzarlo a gran velocidad. – no lo harás. – este se coloca los dedos en su frente para desaparecer y esquivar una patada de Chibiusa. – toma. – Este busco impactar un topetazo pero ella lo esquiva.

Así seguían sucesivamente hasta que se escucha un fuerte estruendo y Goku sale volando, este aterriza con sus brazos y alza a esquivar por los pelos la patada de Chibiusa, Goku le da una patada en el pie de apoyo a lo que ella logra sostenerse con su mano y disparar una onda de Ki que lo obliga a retroceder a Goku.

-Están igualados los dos. – Picoro da su apreciación. – El ki de Chibiusa y el de Goku están al mismo nivel.

Goku y Chibiusa se dan un puñetazo en el rostro para luego Goku detenerse.

-que sucede eso es todo. – Goku de forma muy seria le responde a Chibiusa.

-lo mismo digo. – Chibiusa sonríe para luego apuntar su mano a Goku.

-Cuidado Papa.

Goku busca detener su mano pero este no nota que Chibiusa ya tenía su puño en el costado, Goku al verlo lanza una patada que Chibiusa se agacha para derribarlo esta vez Goku logra conversar el equilibrio para después alzarse y saltar para pelear contra Chibiusa con rápidos movimientos de ambos. Los Zenos-sama observan detenidamente la pelea para no perderse ningún momento de ella.

-Wooo… ni siquiera sé quién de los dos es el más fuerte.

-Wooohhh… mira Chibiusa dio un golpe ehh pero Goku respondió.

Para luego darse un fuerte estruendo y Chibiusa sale volando estrellándose contra una montaña mientras que Goku sigue de pie.

-Muy bien. Goku. Sabía que eres el más fuerte.

No obstante una presión aún más fuerte cae en el Munoukai provocando que el suelo de la plataforma empiece a hundirse.

-Qué es esto la plataforma se está hundiendo… no lo entiendo.

Bills observan que incluso las gradas están bajando poco a poco.

-que está pasando. Es como si un algo nos empujara hacia abajo.

Chibiusa se levanta para luego abrir sus ojos y mostrarse el brillo escarlata en sus pupilas, siendo rodeada por una silueta de luz color rosa.

-Que le paso a Chibiusa y por qué estamos descendiendo. – Heles pregunta a Kibou.

-Lo más probable es que Chibiusa accedió al nivel 3 del Starlight. La presión es tan fuerte que incluso la gravedad artificial de Daishinkan está siendo afectada.

-Que dices. – Heles contesta asombrada.

-Que está pasando. – Goku observa la plataforma curiosa para luego ver que Chibiusa estaba caminando hacia él. – No importa lo que intentes no podrás vencerme.

Chibiusa usa el Shuchuki para derribar a Goku quien buscaba responderle con su velocidad este logra impedir caer para arremeter contra ella a lo que Chibiusa le bloquea su brazo para impactar con un golpe al estómago. Goku empuña su mano para darle otro que saca algo de sangre a Chibiusa.

-Chibiusa!

Pero se escucha otro estruendo y esta vez es Goku quien saca sangre para finalizar con un rodillazo al rostro que manda a Goku lejos este rueda para detenerse y observar a Chibiusa. Vegeta al observar esto se muestra confiado.

-Admito que Chibiusa es muy poderosa y tiene buenas habilidades de pelea. Pero no podrá con Kakarotto él es más experimentado en las batallas además él está recibiendo menos daño que Chibiusa.

Goku conecta un puñetazo en la mejilla de Chibiusa pero esta al girar su cuello da una sonrisa para girar y dar un puñetazo en el rostro a Goku y por ultimo con toma su mano para arrojarlo al suelo con la llave de judo de Lita y patearlo creando un surco, Goku se detiene al filo de la plataforma.

-Ruaghhh! – Este aumenta su ki para arremeter pero esta vez una fuerte presión le impide avanzar como si una pared invisible estuviera frente a él.

-Qué te pasa Kakarotto porque… pero que… - Vegeta observa a Chibiusa que había subido a una montaña.

-Es hora de terminar con esto. – Chibiusa da su afirmación.

-Terminar con esto. – Goku se ve sorprendido. – piensas que esto terminara solo porque tú lo dices.

-Si. – Chibiusa sonríe. – este torneo debe terminar, te venceré y obtendré el deseo de las Super esferas.

-No eres el único que carga con los sentimientos. Vegeta, Gohan y los demás creen en mí. Por eso no perderé. Te derrotare a ti y al bastardo de tu maestro.

-Yo. – ella observa a todos los que se encuentran en la plataforma. – Es verdad que no eres el único. Pero lo que nos trajo a este torneo es diferente. Tú querías pelear contra los más fuertes pero yo… quiero salvarlos a todos. – Ella alza su mano. – Por el poder Superior de la Luna Rosa. Transformación.

Una gran luz rosa cubre a Chibiusa por completo que al subir al cielo cambia el cielo de este a un azul claro como si fuera de día, todos observan estupefactos el fenómeno.

-El cielo se hizo azul. – Vegeta se sorprende.

-acaso lo hizo Goku. – Krillin se muestra anonadado.

-es imposible… el cielo del Munoukai es como si tuviera vida. – Heles estaba sorprendida.

Sin embargo las chicas empiezan a brillar para transformarse en Sailor Scouts pasar a Super y por ultimo crecerles las alas para estar en su estado Eternal. Darién observa como su traje ha cambiado y ser idéntico al del Rey Endimión de Tokio de Cristal del siglo XXXI.

-No puede ser…. Esto es…

-pero que está pasando. – Serena se ve sorprendida de que la capa de Luna sale volando para mostrarse con su traje de princesa y sus alas transparentes. – pero como… me transforme en la princesa Serenity no… sigo siendo la misma, pero que es este poder que corre en mi interior. – ella cierra sus ojos. – es tan cálido. Darién.

-tienes razón Serena. Siento como la energía de Chibiusa está en mi interior. – Darién toma a Serena de las manos asombrado.

Las chicas quienes estaban en el suelo reciben el llamado para levantarse y transformarse en sus formas Eternal a la sorpresa de Obuni, Saonel y Pirina.

-Que les sucedió… - Pirina estaba confundido.

-Algo extraordinario ha ocurrido.

-Es la pequeña dama. – Hotaru da una sonrisa.

-Es verdad. Este poder que corre en mi interior es de Chibiusa… - Lita se muestra contenta.

-jamás he sentido este poder tan cálido y tan fuerte. – Michiru da su apreciación al sentir el increíble poder de su estado Eternal.

-Si… es como si ella nos llamara a mostrar nuestra luz. La luz que salvara a todos los universos. – Haruka se ve impresionada.

Los gatos se asombran al transformarse en su forma humana no obstante Diana obtiene un escudo y Artemis una espada.

-qué es esto… - Artemis se ve anonadado por la espada de oro.

-Acaso este escudo lo hizo la pequeña dama. – Ella se ve impresionada.

-Les sugiero que vean el campo de batalla ahora mismo.

La luz se disuelve para mostrarse una figura femenina Chibiusa tiene su falda rosa con algunas líneas rojo escarlata y blancas, esta vez tiene mallas que recubren sus piernas, en el centro un moño de color rojo con un corazón rosa, donde su blusa de marinero era blanco vislumbrándose algunas chispas en su uniforme de color plateado en su cuello una tira de color rosa y con sus guantes completamente blancos al igual que sus botas de pelea similares a las de Kibou en la frente adornada con una diadema de oro, para crecerle unas las de color rosa que al batir varias plumas de color rosa impregnan el lugar donde se encuentra.

-qué significa esto… - Goku se ve impresionado. – qué clase de transformación es esta.

-Esa mocosa… se transformó en una especie de ángel o algo parecido. – Picoro se ve impresionado.

-Ahhh... eso es lo de menos. Sientan su ki. – Vegeta se ve alarmado al cerrar sus ojos.

-Aghh… Quien rayos es Chibiusa para tener ese ki inmenso. Ni siquiera lo puedo calcular. – Picoro se ve alarmado. – Ni siquiera sé si es una diosa o un ángel o algo que se le parezca.

-Maldición… Esa… esa… maldita no se lo merece, ella no lo merece. – Whis da una declaración llena de resentimiento.

-Esa chica… es imposible que sea capaz de tener ese poder. – Vados se muestra irritada.

-Sour tú crees que eso es….

-Si Heles-sama. Ese es el estado superior. La maestría que alcanza un guerrero completo con un propósito. Black… tú le enseñaste eso. – Sour mira a Kibou quien le responde con una sonrisa.

-qué significa esto… si esto sigue así nosotros… - Daishinkan se muestra enfadado.

-Wooo… que hermosa sí.

-parece un ángel si… - Zeno-sama del futuro se ve impresionado. – que es Daishinkan. En que se transformó Chibiusa-chan.

-No lo sé. – Daishinkan contesta irritado.

Chibiusa observa a Kibou para darle una sonrisa.

-Gracias por notarme Kibou… - ella le sonríe al guerrero de ropas oscuras quien al responderle con una sonrisa ella no puede evitar sonrojarse y cerrar sus ojos.

"te estoy tan agradecida por haberte conocido. Mama me envió a esta época para tener amigos, crei que Helios seria mi amor, pero… al final fuiste tú. Quien miraste a la consentida Chibiusa, a la niña que deseaba ser una adulta para conocer el amor pero tú incluso aun siendo una niña y tu adulto me amaste. Nunca te aprovechaste de mí y esperaste hasta que decidiera ser adulta. Me diste tus más preciados tesoros y confiaste en mí para ganar este torneo. Incluso aunque nos separemos el poco tiempo que estaremos juntos no lo reemplazaría por nada. Te amo Kibou por eso te prometo que ganare el torneo"

-Soy una guerrera que lucha por el amor y la justicia. Mi nombre es Superior Rose Moon. Te derrotare en el nombre de los universos. – ella señala a Goku.

Al señalarlo un fuerte viento resuena en la plataforma algo que impresiona a Bills.

-aghh acaso ese ki le pertenece a una sola persona. – Bills se ve impresionado.

-Juhh ya terminaste con tu transformación. He estado esperándote para derrotarte con tu máximo poder. Aquí voy.

Goku arremete con su velocidad ante el rostro serio de Chibiusa donde ella solo apretó su mano derecha, se vislumbra una luz blanca a lo que Goku estaba detrás de ella a lo que los guerreros al pensar que Goku la supero se ven aliviados pero Goku saca sangre de su labio para notarse en su cuerpo un puñetazo en el torso y otro en su estómago algo que hizo que Goku se arrodillara.

-no… puede ser. Cuando sucedió eso. No lo entiendo. – Krillin se ve sorprendido.

-Cuando lo ataco. No lo entiendo. – 18 se ve impresionada.

-Esa mocosa… impidió que viéramos sus movimientos con esa luz. – Whis da su concepto de lo que paso.

-toma. – Goku se levanta y trata de darle una patada que Chibiusa bloqueo fácilmente sin siquiera moverse. – que….

Goku usa la teletransportacion pero la Sailor Scout Superior está detrás, Goku gira para darle un puñetazo pero ella lo detiene para preparar un puñetazo que supera la reacción de Goku arrojándolo hasta la columna formando una pequeña grieta.

-aghh… Kakarotto. No dejes que esa transformación te humille.

Goku arremete de nuevo para lanzar sus ataques pero esta vez Chibiusa bloquea y esquiva todos y cada uno de ellos con gran velocidad, Goku retrocede para estallarle una bola de energía en la cara creando una gran explosión, este al despejarse la niebla se sorprende que ella no tuvo ni un solo rasguño.

-Cómo es posible. No me vencerás. – Goku se arroja a Chibiusa para atacarla pero…

Chibiusa con solo cerrar sus ojos y abrirlos copia la técnica de Jiren para devolverlo destrozando una montaña.

-aghh es una locura. Como es posible que no pueda ver sus movimientos. – Vegeta chasquea sus dientes.

-acaso… ella copio la técnica de Jiren. – Picoro se ve sorprendido.

-Eso es Chibiusa. Ya ganaste el torneo. – Serena declara el triunfo de su hija del futuro.

-Genial, hemos ganado. – Rei se muestra tranquila.

-la diferencia de poderes es como el cielo a la tierra. – Amy da su apreciación.

-Incluso en técnicas Chibiusa lo supera y eso que aún no nos ha mostrado su máximo poder. –Darién comenta. – estoy orgulloso de ti. Chibiusa serás una gran reina después de tu madre.

-Lo viste Darién. Nuestra hija. – ella le toma del brazo a Darién. – es increíble, ella nos salvara a todos.

-es verdad Serena. – este sonríe feliz.

-Pequeña dama… eres increíble. – Setsuna empieza a llorar de felicidad.

-este torneo lo hemos ganado. – Kibou sonríe de tranquilidad.

-Kakarotto. Vas a dejarte vencer de esa mocosa. Vas a dejar que el orgullo de los Saiyajin sea pisoteado por una guerrera de clase inferior a la baja. – Vegeta enfadado impulsa a Goku a pelear.

-Kihhh… maldición. – Goku golpea con sus dos manos el suelo creando un fuerte estruendo. –cómo es posible. Esa mocosa… era una niña y ahora es más fuerte que yo. – Goku se levanta para mirar con una profunda ira a Chibiusa. - Es imposible. Imposible. ¡Yo soy el guerrero más fuerte! – El grito del Ozaru se escucha más fuerte que nunca aumentando su ki al máximo.

El aumento de energía de Goku parte la plataforma en 4 partes iguales sin embargo Chibiusa seguía observando al guerrero Saiyajin de manera desafiante. Este sube hasta la columna para colocarse en posición y lanzar un Kamehameha.

-es un Kamehameha. – Tenshinhan detecta la técnica.

-Tal vez es lo único que le queda a Goku. – Picoro se ve nervioso.

-Vamos Papa… que… que es lo que vas a hacer.

Goku en lugar de apuntar a Chibiusa apunta al universo 2 en especial a una persona quien lo observa con desafío.

-¡BLACK! ¡VOY A MATARTE! POR EL BIEN DE LOS UNIVERSOS. ¡DEBES MORIR EN MIS MANOS! AUMENTADO CIEN VECES KA…. ME…. HA…. ME….

-Está loco… ¡ese sujeto nos va a matar! – Rei se muestra nerviosa.

-acaso esta demente. – Darién se ve nervioso. – si nos mata Zeno puede eliminarlo.

-Oigan ustedes deténganlo. – Amy se dirige a Picoro.

-¡Goku detente!

-CIERRA LA BOCA PICORO. SI ESE SUJETO DEJA DE EXISTIR YO SERE EL MAS FUERTE DE LOS UNIVERSOS.

Se forma una gran energía gigantesca que cubre la mitad de la plataforma, no obstante Chibiusa de sus manos reúne dos bolas de energía para unirlas.

-One Thousand X. Ka… me… ha… me…

-DESAPAREZCAN UNIVERSO 2. ¡HA!

El Kamehameha de Goku se dirige hacia el universo 2 pero Chibiusa se encuentra al frente con sus alas extendidas y lanza su ataque.

-¡Ha!

El Kamehameha de Chibiusa de color rosa choca contra el de Goku creando una gigantesca ventisca no obstante el poder de Chibiusa absorbe por completo el de Goku.

-¡QUE!

Goku cierra sus ojos pensando que el ataque se le devolvería pero este se dirige lejos pasando al lado de la columna y seguir su camino hasta explotar lejos de la plataforma. Se forma una explosión de color rosa que por unos segundos ilumina todo el Munoukai.

-Wooo… Sugoi. Que color tan bonito. – El Zeno del presente se ve impresionado.

-Sugoi. Chibiusa devolvió su ataque. Daishinkan quien va a ganar. – El Zeno-sama del futuro con una sonrisa pregunta al sumo sacerdote.

-eso es obvio. – Daishinkan contesta ocultando su irritación.

Goku mira a la Sailor Scout más poderosa con irritación para gritarle.

-Maldita estúpida. Crees que esa basura siente amor por ti. El solo quiere destruir a los humanos y crear su mundo perfecto. Eres una ilusa. Tu universo no debió existir, Black no debió existir. Tú no debiste existir.

-Terminaste.

-que…

-no voy a guardarte rencor, pero eso no significa que permitiré que lastimes a mis amigos y a la persona que más quiero. Esto lo pagaras. – Ella bate sus alas para ir con su velocidad superior y darle un buen puñetazo a Goku el estruendo del golpe resuena en la plataforma y todos observan como Goku le es tirado un diente.

-aghh…. – Goku escupe sangre de su boca y se ve asombrado de ver su diente en el suelo. – aghh quien eres.

-Soy la Sailor Scout Superior y no permitiré que atentes contra los universos y las personas que quiero. – Chibiusa aprieta sus puños para a gran velocidad Goku recibir varios puñetazos en sus brazos y cuerpo mostrándose como los puños de Chibiusa provocaban moretones en su cuerpo.

-ay mama… es mejor no hacer enojar a Chibiusa.

-Juhh yo creo que se está conteniendo muy bien. – Kibou sonríe. – el dragón es el más fuerte no porque es el más poderoso si no porque él debe controlar su poder. El tigre solo reacciona a las circunstancias, el dragón está por encima y con su acción crea las circunstancias que más le favorecen.

Después de la arremetida de golpes Goku se encuentra en el suelo preocupando a todos los de su universo.

-aghh… Goku… estas bien. – Krillin se ve confuso.

-Esa chica derribo a Goku fácilmente con su máximo poder. – Picoro se ve espantado al ver la situación.

Goku se levanta con una herida en su rostro donde su sangre brota cubriendo su ojo de carmesí, mientras se toma la costilla.

-eres un monstruo. – Goku se ve sorprendido.

-es hora de acabar con esto. – Chibiusa con su velocidad monstruosa está al frente de Goku con su mano en su hombro esta se ilumina de rosa donde con un simple toque Goku es arrojado al suelo.

-Kakarotto le... no… puede ser. – Vegeta se ve sorprendido. – Esa mocosa le quito el ultra instinto a Kakarotto.

Todos se ven asombrados de que Goku está en su estado base en el suelo sin posibilidades de moverse debido a la energía que lo mantiene en el suelo. Chibiusa cierra sus ojos para volver a la normalidad.

-esto se terminó. – ella se sienta al lado de Goku y recordar que solo queda poco tiempo. – uhh según este reloj quedan poco menos de dos minutos. Que te parece que si descansamos esos dos minutos y le pedimos a Zeno-sama que no destruya los universos que te parece. – Chibiusa le sonríe a Goku.

-kihhh… mocosa no es justo que tu tengas tanto poder. Si no fuera por Black tú jamás tendrías oportunidad de derrotarme.

-tienes razón. – Chibiusa sonríe. – Porque es el mejor maestro de todos y la persona que más amo en este mundo.

No obstante el sello se vuelve a dibujar en ella para electrificarla de nuevo, Chibiusa trata de resistirlo y dispersarlo no obstante Freezer aparece con su estado Golden en el aire.

-Maldito Saiyajin repugnante. Es hora de que mueras. – apunta con su rayo mortal.

-espera no lo hagas Freezer. – Bills se ve impaciente.

Freezer lanza su rayo mortal a la espalda de Goku no obstante Chibiusa toma a Goku pero no puede esquivar el rayo mortal que choca en su hombro derecho.

-¡Chibiusa! – los del universo 2 y sus aliados gritan su nombre.

-No puede ser. Chibiusa está… - Serena se ve desconsolada.

-Guahhh... – Chibiusa escupe sangre para caer al suelo.

-NO. No. no. – Amy se ve espantada al ver que Chibiusa fue herida gravemente.

-Kihhh maldición. Ese maldito sello de nuevo se supone que lo elimine, no... Es diferente este es nuevo. (Esa maldita Kaioshin ha interferido de nuevo). – Kibou se encuentra molesto.

Goku al ver que la técnica que lo retenía se esfumo este se deshace de Chibiusa para empezar a pisarle la herida.

Los gritos de dolor de Chibiusa desconsuelan a la multitud que la apoyaban.

-malditos tramposos. – Kefura chasquea sus dientes. – ese viejo se volvió un tramposo solo porque le dieron una paliza.

Goku deja de pisarla para ahora ahorcarla convirtiéndose en Super Saiyajin este junta sus manos para apretar su cuello.

-maldita mocosa. Voy a matar… - este es detenido por Freezer. – Freezer.

-Ey. Ey. Si la matas serás descalificado Son Goku. – Freezer sonríe presumidamente.

-es verdad. – Goku sonríe para con una sola mano tomarla del cuello. – Este es el fin del universo 2. – suelta a Chibiusa tirándola de la columna.

Chibiusa se transformó en Superior Sailor Rose Moon, la más poderosa Sailor de la historia. No obstante al pensar en una traición de Freezer hacia Goku ella protege a este último sin embargo resulta gravemente herida y en graves problemas pues ambos participantes del universo 7 planean sacarla de la plataforma. Que será lo que pasara. La parte final de torneo del poder continua.


	78. Capitulo 77 Un final de infarto

Capítulo 35. Un final de Infarto. El torneo del poder ha culminado.

Goku el Saiyajin del universo 7 el protector de la tierra, el salvador del universo 7 de la amenaza de Majin Buu y Freezer el ser más despiadado del universo 7, el emperador del mal, el perpetrador del exterminio de los Saiyajin junto a su planeta. Uno por venganza otro por el poder dos voluntades distintas se han unido para derrotar a la chica de cabello rosa que deseaba salvarlos a todos.

-Juhh... Jajajajaja. – Freezer se burla de Chibiusa. – Fue una gran idea tener un plan B. En caso de que el otro fracasara. No lo crees así Goku-san.

-Si. Por un momento pensé que me matarías. – Goku le sonríe a Freezer mientras sostenía el dogi de Chibiusa.

-Juhh. Acaso has olvidado tu promesa. Revivirme con las esferas del dragón. – Freezer sonríe presumidamente. – nuestro plan dio frutos.

Flashback.

-Tsk no puede ser que esos dos tengan ese poder. Tendre que usar el ultrainstin… - Sin embargo es teletransportado por Freezer a unas rocas. – Freezer. Que quieres.

-Dime Goku-san a quien preferirías de oponente. – Freezer le hace una pregunta a Goku.

-Uhh déjame ver… Jiren. Es el más fuerte de todos los universos.

-Juhh ya veo. Te diré a quién quiero de oponente. A la chica Sailor Scout.

-Uhh porque preferirías a ella. – Goku se ve confundido. – Ahhh ya se piensas que puedes ganarle con tu nuevo Golden Freezer a ella.

-Juhh ambos sabemos que en nuestro nivel actual no podremos derrotar a ninguno de los dos, pero prefiero a la mocosa porque ella siempre baja la guardia para convencer a los otros universos de unirse.

-Uhh tienes razón. Lo mismo pasó con Kefura.

-Entonces si esa mocosa triunfa y trata de convencerte, yo. - lanza un rayo mortal pero es repelido por un escudo. – Ya sabes. Adiós. – Freezer se marcha del lugar.

End flashback.

-Tsk… Kakarotto y Freezer. Ese par de idiotas ganar de esa manera tan…

-Muy bien. Goku, Freezer. Vamos sáquenla de la arena.

-es verdad toma un poco de energía. – Freezer le da una pequeña parte de su ki a lo que Goku recupera un poco sus poderes.

-gracias Freezer. – este mira a Chibiusa con desprecio. - Te confiaste demasiado en tus poderes. Es por eso que has perdido. Sayonara discípula de Black. – Este la arroja de la columna para junto a Freezer atacarla con una onda combinada de energía pero…

-Hakai. – la esfera de la destrucción choca contra la energía para esta ser disuelta.

-que…

Hotaru en su estado Eternal aparece con su mano extendida a lo que Lita aparece para tomarla en forma de princesa.

-Lita…

-Si Chibiusa. – ella desciende junto a las Sailor Scouts que estaban allí junto a los guerreros del universo 6 y 10.

-Chibiusa. – Obuni se ve preocupado. – estas bien.

-Si… bueno no tanto. – Chibiusa ríe. – lo siento me descuide.

-está bien. Chibiusa-chan. – Haruka le anima. – nosotras debimos protegerte.

-tal parece que nos tocara pelear en la batalla final. – Michiru sonríe.

-Es mejor que ustedes dos se rindan. Dudo que con sus poderes puedan derrotarnos en nuestra forma Eternal a las 4. – Lita sonríe para advertirles a los guerreros del universo 7.

No obstante algo extraño ocurre la forma eternal de las chicas desaparece para quedarse solamente en su forma base al igual que los guerreros que están en el universo 2.

-que está pasando por que perdimos el poder. – Rei se encontraba confundida.

-Aghh que nos pasó y… no puede ser. Las chicas. – Amy se ve preocupada por las chicas que están en el torneo.

-quisiera saber por qué perdimos nuestros poderes. – Darién se ve impactado.

-Si. Yo también. – Kibou observa a Luna quien estaba poco sorprendida al notar ese cambio.

-Juhh quien lo diría. – Freezer sonríe presumidamente. – al derrotar a esa mocosa ustedes también perdieron sus poderes.

-Aun así tenemos la ventaja. – Lita sonríe. – sus poderes han disminuido bastante desde que Chibiusa les dio esa paliza.

-Ya verás que tan... – este es tocado por Goku. – que quieres…

-Distráelas. Hare mi último esfuerzo.

-Juhh... más te vale que las derrotes con eso. – Freezer baja al suelo.

-Muy bien. – Goku cierra los ojos para alzar sus manos.

-Si es la Genkidama. – Krillin sonríe al ver la Genkidama.

-Podrá hacerla aunque no tenga energías.

-Si. Además Goku puede concentrar más energía pura para la Genkidama. – Krillin sonríe al ver que no todo está perdido.

Goku luego este sacar una bola de energía azul pero se molesta. – maldición la energía de la Genkidama ni siquiera está a la mitad apenas está a un cuarto o menos. Escúchenme todos. Necesito que me brinden de su energía.

-Uhh toma mi energía. – Gohan le da su energía.

-Toma la mía Goku. – Krillin y Tenshinhan le dan su energía.

-Señor Goku tome toda la mía. – Trunks le da toda su energía de reserva a Goku.

-(será lo correcto ayudarte Goku, después de esa táctica… por un lado es una injusticia ganar de esa forma pero…) – Toma mi energía Goku. – Picoro alza su brazo para darle su energía.

-toma nuestra energía. – 17 alza su mano para darle su energía.

-Toma toda cuanto quieras. – 18 alza su mano también.

-Juhh usaras esa técnica me parece perfecto. – Freezer se encuentra en la plataforma y desafía a las chicas. –Muy bien mocosas es hora de que enfrenten al emperador Freezer.

-Ellas no están solas. – Obuni junto a Saonel y Pirina se adelantan para enfrentar a Freezer.

-Lita. Tú te encargaras de Goku. Haruka, Hotaru… ustedes peleen contra Freezer. Yo curare a Chibiusa-chan. – Michiru toca a Chibiusa para curar su herida.

-No se los permitiré. – Freezer avanza rápidamente pero este recibe una patada que lo hace retroceder.

-a donde crees que vas. Tú y yo tenemos asuntos pendientes. – Lita avanza hasta Freezer para golpearlo en el rostro mientras este lucha contra ella. – eso es todo lo que tiene el estado Golden.

-Mocosa. – Freezer conecta un puñetazo que hace retroceder a Lita pero no le lastima por su guardia.

-Ahora.

Haruka y Hotaru aparecen golpeando a Freezer con un puñetazo en el estómago lo que les da la oportunidad a Saonel, Pirina y Obuni de superarlo pero Freezer de una patada las hace retroceder para usar su velocidad e interceptarlos.

-No pasaran de aquí. – Freezer buscaba lanzar un tajo de energía de su mano a lo que Obuni se acerca para golpearlo. – Tsk... No podrás. – Este le da un puñetazo pero Obuni uso su finta para esquivarlo y estar detrás de él. – que…

-eres nuestro. – Saonel y Pirina aprovechando su distracción alargan sus brazos para tomar a Freezer y estrellarlo hasta una montaña.

-Tsk… lo siento, pero necesito mas además toma mucho tiempo reunir la energía. – Este observa que la Genkidama se está formando pero se sorprende de ver a Obuni. – Tsk… estor… - este empieza a recibir ataques por las fintas de Obuni.

-Muy bien. Hazlo no dejes que lance esa técnica. Obuni. – Gowasu apoya a su guerrero.

Goku está recibiendo daños de parte de Obuni ocasionando que la energía de la Genkidama no se reúna. Esto molesta a Goku que uso el Blue para darle una patada a Obuni y lanzarlo a una montaña.

-Tsk... Ya llegara tu turno estorbo. – Goku vuelve a la normalidad para reunir la energía.

Freezer se suelta de Saonel y Pirina para atacarlos pero para su sorpresa el modo Golden Freezer desaparece por usar su ki excesivamente a lo que Lita aprovecha su oportunidad para derribar al emperador del mal con una patada.

-Resiste Freezer no dejes que lleguen hasta Goku. – Bills observa a sus guerreros que tratan de seguir con lo último de sus fuerzas.

-Esta lista. – Goku da un grito anunciando la Genkidama que estaba completa. – Desaparezcan universo 2. – Este lanza la energía donde se encuentra Chibiusa pero…

-Escudo de Cronos.

Al unísono Haruka, Michiru y Hotaru usan el escudo de Cronos para detener la Genkidama.

-Tsk… es inútil. – Goku junta sus manos para empujar la Genkidama pero las chicas no retroceden.

-No nos rendiremos. – Hotaru afirma.

-Chibiusa-chan ha hecho mucho por nosotros. – Haruka aumenta su energía para empujar la Genkidama.

-No nos vencerás tan con esa técnica, universo 7. – Michiru sigue el ejemplo de Haruka.

-Tsk… tendre que atacarlas. – este iba a usar su velocidad pero es atrapado por Saonel y Pirina quien tenían su ki al máximo. – Tsk… insectos.

-Ha llegado el momento de que los Namekusei del universo 6 te detengan. – Pirina lanza su afirmación.

-Ahora Lita.

-Super patada de Trueno. – Lita aumenta su velocidad para lanzar una patada en el rostro de Freezer. – Resuena. – de la planta de sus pies una gran onda de energía verde surge para mandar a Freezer lejos.

-¡No! – este parecía que se iba pero el choque entre el escudo de Cronos y la Genkidama genero más rocas y por suerte una de ellas evita su eliminación.

-Freezer. – Bills se ve anonadado por esto. – Tsk... Goku. Vamos elimínalas.

-Maldición. – Este se transforma en Super Saiyajin Blue para empujar la Genkidama obligando a las Outhers retroceder.

-Hotaru pon un campo de energía para Chibiusa. – Haruka da aviso a Hotaru.

-Si. Campo de energía. – Ella coloca un campo de energía para Chibiusa. – cuando despiertes habremos ganado. – ella con una mano libre manda el campo de energía lejos aterrizando en una montaña.

Con esta acción la Genkidama avanza aún más pero de la nada el escudo de Cronos se fortalece y todos se ven asombrados de ver a Lita, Obuni, Saonel y Pirina.

-Son ustedes. – Hotaru observa feliz de ver a Lita y sus aliados.

-No creyeron que las dejaríamos solas verdad. – Sonríe Saonel.

-Estamos juntos en esto. – Pirina aumenta su ki y junto a Saonel hacen el escudo más fuerte, haciendo retroceder la Genkidama de Goku.

-Vamos chicos ustedes pueden. No se dejen ganar de ese tipo.

-Goku. Vamos… tu puedes. – Krillin da su energía y mira a Vegeta. – Vegeta da tu energía.

-Juhh no ayudare a Kakarotto esta vez no. – pero Bills le alza su mano amenazándole con la mirada pero Vegeta no se deja intimidar.

-Vegeta si no lo haces, Bulma, Bra y Trunks dejaran de existir. – Krillin le advierte.

-Dahh está bien. Toma Kakarotto. – Este le da su energía.

La Genkidama aumenta su poder sin embargo Obuni da su aporte al escudo.

-Daré todo para que nuestros universos vivan en paz. Sailor Scouts… si perecemos quiero que…

-No digas tonterías. Nosotros ganaremos Obuni. – Lita le regaña a Obuni.

-Derrotaremos al universo 7 y salvaremos a todos los universos. – Hotaru impulsa a Obuni.

-tienen razón. Vamos a ganar. – Obuni aumenta su ki para hacer retroceder la Genkidama.

-Kihhh… por que no se rinden de una vez. Mocosas Sailor Scouts. Kaioken por 10.

La Genkidama vuelve al inicio impactando al escudo de Cronos con su fuerza. Serena al ver esto se levanta para mirar a todos.

-vamos todos apoyemos a las chicas y los demás. Vamos todos juntos. – Ella mira al universo 2.

-está bien. Vamos Universo 2. Peleen. – Heles se emociona para animar a las chicas.

-Muy bien. Todos juntos. – Serena observa al universo 6 y 10. – ustedes también. Que están esperando apoyen a sus amigos.

-Tsk… esa chica es muy ruidosa. – Champa suspira para luego tocar con su vuvuzela. – Vamos Saonel, Pirina y los demás. ¡Derroten a Son Goku!

-Que dijiste bastardo. – Bills se enoja con su hermano.

-Vamos Universo 6, 2 y 10. Derroten a Son Goku. – Champa lanza sus ánimos.

-Vamos Chicas. Gánenle a ese viejo. – Kefura apoya a la alianza. – Saonel, Pirina si ese ataque los supera les daré una paliza.

-oíste eso Saonel. Si perdemos nos dará una paliza. – Pirina sonríe.

-Con más razón. Tenemos que ganar. – Saonel aumenta su poder para hacer retroceder la energía.

-Obuni tu puedes. – Lilibeu se levanta. – Sailor Scouts no pierdan. Nosotros y el universo 10 las estamos apoyando.

-Vamos Sailor Scouts. – Todos los guerreros incluso Gowasu, Ramoshi y Cus apoyan a la alianza de guerreros.

-Muy bien. Vamos todos juntos apoyemos a las chicas. – Serena coordina a todos para hacer una porra. – uno, dos y tres empujen la Genkidama otra vez. Uno dos y tres. Escudo de Cronos protégenos con tu poder. Sailor Scouts, universos 6 y 10 juntos jamás seremos vencidos.

-Ruaghhh Cállate mocosa escandalosa.

-El gato está enfadado, no sabe más que hacer. Su guerrero muy pronto va a perder. Vamos Chicas. Ustedes pueden.

-Vamos chicas ustedes pueden. – Rei anima a las chicas.

-Jejeje. Serena nunca cambiara. - Darién se le une a Serena.

La plataforma empieza a resquebrajarse por el choque de poderes. Amy al ver el choque de poderes observa a Kibou.

-hay alguna forma de detener ese poder. – Amy pregunta a Kibou.

-la hay. Si el guerrero tiene puro su corazón podrá devolvérsela. – Kibou observa la técnica. – Si ellas lo entienden la Genkidama no será problema.

El choque de poderes continúa con lo que el campo de energía de Chibiusa se rompe. Ella al sentir una energía cálida despierta y observa a sus amigos luchando contra ella. Goku sin embargo lanza un gran grito de batalla.

-Ruaghhh. Kaioken aumentado 20 veces. – Este aumenta el Kaioken hasta 20 veces con lo que las chicas sufren el embate y retroceden hasta estar cerca del filo. – Ustedes han demostrado lo mejor, han peleado con gran valentía. Adiós. – este con una sonrisa quería dar el empujón final pero… - que…

El escudo de Cronos al aumentar su poder obligar a la Genkidama retroceder aún más, las chicas se sorprenden al ver a Chibiusa quien se teletransporto hacia ellas con una sonrisa.

-Chibiusa! – todos se emocionan al verla.

-pero que haces aquí. No tienes todos tus poderes. – Michiru le advierte.

-Perdónenme por dejarlas solas. – Chibiusa con una sonrisa se disculpa ante sus amigos.

-Tsk… aun piensas que puedes vencerme. No vencerás el poder del universo 7 tu sola. – Goku aumenta su ki para hacer retroceder pero Chibiusa y sus amigos siguen resistiendo. – Tsk… necesito más poder. Todos bríndenme de su energía. La necesito para salvar al universo 7.

Bills no tienen más opción que dar su energía con lo que la Genkidama crece un poco más. No obstante las chicas y sus aliados resisten el embate. Chibiusa cierra sus ojos y siente de nuevo la energía para luego sonreír.

-Chicas, muchachos. Ustedes confían en mí. – todas miran a Chibiusa extrañada al dar esa declaración.

-Por supuesto que sí. Chibiusa. – Lita le sonríe. – No estarás pensando que vamos a perder verdad.

-Estamos contigo Chibiusa. No confiamos en ti, solo por que seas la hija de nuestra princesa. Confiamos porque siempre te has levantado y luchado con nosotras hasta el final. – Michiru da su declaración.

-Eres mi primera mejor amiga Chibiusa-chan. – Hotaru le sonríe. – Eres la primera que deseo mi amistad sin importarle lo demás.

-Así es gatita. Nosotras confiamos en ti, no solo por tu poder si no por la bondad de tu corazón. – Haruka le da una sonrisa a Chibiusa para poner más poder.

-Nosotros estamos contigo Chibiusa. Si mi universo es salvado es gracias a ti. – Obuni le da una sonrisa.

-Confiaste en nosotros y nosotros confiamos en ti. – Saonel y Pirina responden al mismo tiempo.

-gracias por confiar en mí. La Genkidama no es nuestra enemiga.

-¿que? Todos responden sorprendidos.

-la energía es tan pura que solo tiene un propósito destruir el mal. Pero al ser hostiles lucha contra nosotros. – Chibiusa da una explicación.

-Ahhh pero como supiste eso… - Michiru le pregunta.

-Sentí su poder. Creo que puedo regresársela.

-Tú crees. – Lita se ve confusa.

-yo me encargare de todo. Confíen en mí. – Chibiusa da una sonrisa.

-Está bien. Yo confió en ti. Chibiusa.

-Si. Nosotras también.

-Chibiusa nosotros nos quedaremos contigo. – Obuni habla por todos.

-Gracias pero han hecho mucho por mí. Me encargare de esto. – Chibiusa les sonríe.

-Está bien. Confiamos en ti. – Obuni confiado pone todo en las manos de Chibiusa.

Las Sailor Scouts y los aliados dejan de aportar al escudo de Cronos para este desvanecerse a lo que la Genkidama avanza y Chibiusa la toca con la palma de sus manos sosteniéndola.

"Esta energía es tan cálida, representa el esfuerzo del universo 7 por ganar el torneo, pero la motivación principal es ser el más fuerte. Lo siento Universo 7 no puedo dejar que esta energía sea utilizada de forma tan egoísta."

Es entonces que la Genkidama es empujada por las manos de Chibiusa con lo que la Genkidama retrocede.

-que… - Goku se sorprende.

-Chibiusa… está empujando la Genkidama.

-¡Maldita! – Goku usa sus manos para empujarla pero la Genkidama no responde a sus órdenes. – que por que… no avanza. ¡Vamos avanza! – cuando iba a aumentar su ki sus fuerzas le abandonan.

-Goku está cansado no tiene más poder. – Picoro comenta la situación.

-tal vez… es como esa vez… en la pelea contra los Saiyajin. Yo empuje la Genkidama y la dirigí a Vegeta. – Gohan saca una conclusión a lo que está sucediendo.

-Es verdad…. acaso ella… no puede ser. – Krillin se ve nervioso.

Chibiusa empieza a correr rápidamente para lanzar la Genkidama lejos de la plataforma, la Genkidama sigue su rumbo hasta estallar adorando el cielo azul con pequeñas estelas.

-Aghh La Genkidama. Nuestra última esperanza se ha... fallado. – Krillin se ve sorprendido.

-Tsk… Maldita seas. Mocosa. Hasta cuando vas a seguir de pie. – Goku se enfada con Chibiusa este aumenta su ki para transformarse en Blue pero solo se convierte en Super Saiyajin. – No me vencerás.

Goku se lanza hacia Chibiusa a lo que ella responde de la misma manera para chocar entre sí, ellos lanzan energía que los obliga a retroceder a lo que Chibiusa toma una posición ofensiva, Goku se lanza a ella con un puñetazo que esta bloquea a lo que ella le da una patada que le hace perder el equilibrio a Goku pero este contesta con otra para hacer lo mismo ambos se sostienen de una mano y con la otra apuntan una bola de energía que los manda lejos a ambos a lo que arremeten entre sí para pelear por todo el canto de la plataforma.

-Vamos Goku tu puedes. – Krillin apoya a Goku.

-Chibiusa tu puedes vencerlo. – Serena apoya a su hija.

Chibiusa de un puñetazo obliga a Goku retroceder este se acerca con un puñetazo pero Chibiusa responde con una patada a la costilla a lo que ambos se dan un puñetazo en el rostro para salir volando hasta el filo de la plataforma en lados contrarios. Goku de sus manos reúne energía a lo que Chibiusa también hace lo mismo.

-Ka…me. Ha… me… Ha! – Goku lanza el Kamehameha.

-Meditación Lunar. Acción. – ella de sus manos lanza la onda de energía.

Las dos ondas de energía chocan entre si formando una explosión para ambos salir al encuentro del otro y formarse un fuerte estruendo. Los dos guerreros aterrizan a lo que Chibiusa sonríe dando tres pasos pero ella cae al suelo cerca al filo de la plataforma

-¡Chibiusa! - todos se ven preocupados por la princesa del futuro.

-Juhh… he ganado. – Goku sonríe dando tres pasos pero este vomita sangre. – aghh… que... me está pasando. – la visión de este se pone borrosa y cae al filo pero este no puede sostenerse para caer de la plataforma.

-Aghh. – Daishinkan se ve sorprendido. – Son Goku del universo 7 ha sido eliminado.

-Uhh donde está... Son Goku. Aquí. – Zeno-sama del futuro elimina a Son Goku. – Si. Chibiusa lo derroto.

-Sugoi. Chibiusa-san es muy fuerte.

Chibiusa se levanta para darse cuenta que la herida en su hombro aun le duele las chicas sonríen al ver que Chibiusa por fin derroto a Goku, es entonces que Freezer se levanta.

-Es Freezer… - todos se ven expectantes.

-jejeje. Soy yo. – Lita muestra su rostro detrás de Freezer sacando la lengua.

-Por todos los cielos Lita. Casi nos mataste del susto. – Haruka sonríe aliviada.

-ahora que es lo que sigue. – Hotaru pregunta a Chibiusa.

-Bueno. Es hora de hacer el cuádruple empa…

Antes de que Chibiusa completara la frase, Daishinkan detiene todo para dar el último anuncio.

-El torneo del poder ha terminado.

-¿que?

Todos observan que la última columna ha descendido por completo a lo que todos observan expectantes a Daishinkan por su conclusión.

-haciendo un recuento de todos los guerreros presentes. Universo dos, Chibiusa, Lita, Hotaru, Haruka, Michiru-san, son 5 guerreras en total. Universo seis. Saonel y Pirina-san. Dos guerreros en total. Universo 7, Freezer-san un guerrero. Universo 10. Obuni-san un guerrero. Con lo que el universo 2 es el ganador del torneo del poder por mayoría de participantes.

-Felicidades Universo dos. – El Zeno del futuro felicita a los ganadores.

-Si. Felicidades universo dos. – Zeno del presente imita a su homologo. – Felicidades.

-Ahora estamos a salvo. – Chibiusa sonríe aliviada.

Después de una batalla intensa en los últimos minutos. Las Sailor Scouts y sus aliados salen triunfantes del desafío. El torneo del poder ha concluido no obstante…

-Los universos 6, 7 y 10. Serán eliminados.


	79. Capitulo 78 Un noble deseo

Capítulo 36. Un noble deseo.

Chibiusa sonría aliviada, no obstante Daishinkan anuncia la eliminación de los universos perdedores.

-Los universos 6, 7 y 10 serán eliminados.

Ambos Zenos alzan sus manos no obstante.

-No. Deténganse. – Chibiusa les grita a ambos. – No lo hagan. Por favor. Ya fue suficiente… - Chibiusa cae pero Haruka y Michiru la sostienen en sus brazos.

Ambos Zeno-sama observan a la chica de cabello rosa, que los detuvo. El Zeno del futuro se ve conmovido a lo que el presente le toca el brazo.

-Ey. Una promesa es una promesa.

-si.

Daishinkan mira a los Zenos-sama para ver si son capaces de cumplir con su promesa a lo que ambos asienten con la cabeza.

-Está bien. – Saonel sonríe con pesar. – Era inevitable.

-Aun así. Les damos las gracias chicas. – Pirina sonríe.

-Fue divertido mientras duro. Cuídenla mucho por favor. – Obuni se acerca para acariciarle la cabeza a lo que se les une los dos Namekianos del universo 6.

La banca de los universos los dioses elogiaban a sus guerreros.

-Universo 7. – Bills observa a todos sus guerreros. – Lo hicieron bien. Ahora debemos aceptar nuestro destino.

-Buen trabajo Obuni. Peleaste increíble desde el principio hasta el fin. – Gowasu sonríe para luego mirar al universo 2. – gracias por ayudarnos, pero esta es la despedida.

-Bien. Hecho Saonel, Pirina. – Champa sonríe. – Al menos le gane a Bills. – este cierra sus ojos para mirar al universo 2. – Universo 2. Me deben una por ayudarles.

-Claro. – Heles mira a su homologo con pesar.

-Universo 2. – Kefura mira a la plataforma. – Fue una gran pelea. – para luego mirar a Kibou. – Mas te vale que la cuides o si no. Te daré una paliza.

Por parte del universo 7 Picoro y Gohan observan a la banca del universo 2 para felicitarles.

-Pelearon muy bien. – Picoro sonríe. – Sailor Mercury es una pena que no tengamos nuestra revancha.

-Picoro-san… - Ella observa para empezar a lagrimear.

-Juhh… aun sigues siendo una chica. – Picoro sonríe.

-Sailor Scouts… Si hay una próxima vez vengan a nuestro universo. – Gohan llora. – Sé que nos veremos luego.

Vegeta no podía reprimir las lágrimas se mostraba humillado por no poder cumplir la promesa. Olvidándose de su orgullo el príncipe observa a las Sailor Scouts.

-Ustedes… es verdad. Sailor Venus. Tú dijiste que cumplirías mi promesa. Hazlo por favor. – Este hace una pequeña reverencia.

-Si. Lo hare. Vegeta-san. – Mina tranquiliza al Saiyajin.

-Tsk... Eres un estúpido Vegeta. – Goku le empuja para mirar con desprecio a las chicas. – Malditos insectos. Ojala su universo nunca hu…

Goku es silenciado por Gohan para luego este disculparse, con lo que los universos se despedían entre sí. Todos observando al cielo esperando el momento final. Los Zenos-sama alzan sus manos y apretarlas eliminando a los tres Universos de golpe.

Lita, Haruka, Michiru y Hotaru observan como los guerreros del universo 6 y 10 se despiden con una sonrisa mientras desaparecen, Freezer quien apenas abrió los ojos se da cuenta que va a ser eliminado.

-¡No! – este desaparece de la existencia.

Los bancos de los universos 6, 7 y 10 los participantes con sus dioses destructores y creadores desaparecen de la existencia. Al concluir Daishinkan pregunta a las chicas que estaban en la plataforma.

-Sailor Scouts. Han pensado en su deseo. (Tal vez ellas cumplan mi deseo).

Daishinkan trae las Super Esferas del dragón al verlas las chicas estaban estupefactas al ver las esferas gigantes.

-Aghh esas son… - Hotaru se ve asombrada.

-las Super esferas del dragón. Ahora entiendo por qué les dicen Super. – Haruka impresionada no puede evitar alzar su cabeza. – son 7 justo como nos dijo Black-sama.

-¡aparece dios dragón y cumple mi deseo! ¡Por favorcito! – Daishinkan llama al dios dragón en el idioma de los dioses.

Las esferas se iluminan para mostrar a un dragón que surca el cielo del Munoukai y aparecer ante todos. Serena y las chicas se ven impresionadas.

-Sugoi… esa cosa es lo que va a cumplir nuestro deseo. – Serena se ve impresionada.

-Así es… jamás pensé que ver algo así. – Darién abraza a Serena.

-Y ya pensaron en su deseo. – Daishinkan mira a las chicas expectante.

-Daishinkan-sama podría dejarnos unos minutos. Este deseo fue ganado por todo el equipo. – Michiru da su petición a Daishinkan.

-Juhh está bien. – Daishinkan suspira.

-Chicas. Bajen. Necesitamos de todas. – Michiru les hace una señal a las chicas.

Todas las chicas bajan, Mina y Rei toman a los gatos Artemis, Luna y Diana. Serena también siendo cargada en forma de princesa por Darién para descender al suelo. Heles, Sour, Peru y Kibou bajan también pero toman distancia de las chicas.

-que están planeando las chicas, acaso no desean salvar a los universos. – Heles observa a Kibou.

-uhh creo que usaran el deseo con inteligencia serán muy específicas para no tener problemas después. – Kibou da su opinión.

Las chicas se reúnen a lo que los gatos Luna, Artemis y Diana están cerca con ellos.

-Devolvamos a la normalidad a todos los universos. Así de simple. – Lita sonríe.

-Uhh No lo creo. Además el traducirá nuestro deseo no es verdad. Puede que lo use en nuestra contra o peor como le conviene. – Pluto desconfía de Daishinkan.

-No me gusto como nos miraba, incluso a Chibiusa la miro de manera horripilante después de que Jiren le atacara. – Rei da su punto de vista mostrando desconfianza a Daishinkan.

-Chibiusa despierta. Por favor. – Hotaru suspira. – es inútil está agotada.

-Oigan por que no desean que el torneo jamás se hubiera realizado. Así resolverían todos los problemas de un solo golpe.

-es una buena idea. – contesta Mina.

-No es buena idea. – Darién no estaba de acuerdo con la idea de Luna. – Perderíamos todo nuestro entrenamiento y no seriamos capaz de enfrentar futuras amenazas. Hemos comprobado que no solo nuestro universo es inmenso si no que habían 12.

-Es verdad tiene razón. – Setsuna le da la razón a Darién. – además volveríamos a enfrentarnos con Sailor Galaxia y Trunks que revivirían con ese deseo y estaríamos en un bucle.

-por qué debemos confiar en ti traidora. – Luna señala a Pluto.

-Porque la llamas traidora a Pluto. – Serena le pregunta a Luna. – Pluto dio su vida por Chibiusa, como puedes decir esas cosas. Además Pluto tiene razón. No quiero morir de nuevo de esa manera. – Serena cruza sus brazos al mirar a Luna.

-Es verdad. Desconocemos de cómo funcionan estas esferas, es arriesgado pedir el deseo sin tomar en cuenta las consecuencias. – Amy da su punto de vista.

-Yo sé de alguien que conoce las esferas y pedirá el mejor deseo. – Lita sonríe para susurrarle a Amy y esta pasarla a las demás e incluso a Serena excepto a los gatos, para luego mirar a Kibou. – Black-sama… ven por favor.

Kibou se ve expectante a lo que este camina hacia las chicas.

-que sucede. Aún no saben el deseo que pedirán. – Kibou les pregunta al notar que lo llamaban. – uhh quieren que les explique la función de las Super esferas.

-No. – Lita le señala al pecho a Kibou para dar fuerza a su voz. - queremos que tu pidas el deseo Black-sama.

-esperen pero… este fue su trabajo chicas, ustedes ganaron el torneo. – Kibou se ve sorprendido.

-Pero sin tu entrenamiento. No habríamos soportado ni un solo minuto. – Haruka le sonríe.

-es verdad. Rei no duraría ni 10 segundos. – Serena sonríe apuntando a Rei.

-Ahhh si pues tú no durarías ni un segundo. Tonta. – Rei le saca la lengua.

-Mentirosa. Yo soy la más fuerte sin el entrenamiento de Black-sama. – Serena le saca la lengua.

-Chicas basta por favor. – Amy separa a las dos para mirar a Kibou. – Black-sama tú conoces más cosas de nosotros y te has preocupado por nosotras.

-Esto es inadmisible. –Luna se molesta. – Acaso no saben la clase de sujeto que es. Él es un asesino, los del universo 7 dijeron que el asesino a los dioses y destruyo la tierra de ese universo. Porque confían en él.

-Si Chibiusa confía en él. Yo confió en el. – Serena sonríe.

-yo confió en el. – Setsuna alza su voz. – Porque conozco de su situación y sé que la pequeña dama lo seguirá amando.

-Creo que no tienes alterativa Black-sama debes pedir el deseo por Chibiusa y nosotras.

-Está bien. Por ella lo hare. – Kibou observa con cariño a Chibiusa.

-Daishinkan-sama. – Michiru lo llama. – Nosotras cederemos el deseo a Black-sama. – ella señala a Kibou.

-Uhh esto es poco ortodoxo… Zeno-sama. Ustedes que dicen.

-Está bien. – ambos Zenos no muestran objeción.

-Juhh pide tu deseo Black.

Kibou se dirige al dragón para decir su deseo en el idioma de los dioses. El dragón Zarama por petición de Kibou habla en el idioma de los dioses. Los ángeles al escucharlo sienten irritación. Los dos Zenos-sama sonríen al ver el deseo. Daishinkan sonríe presumidamente.

-Juhh fue un deseo egoísta. Universo 2. Lo siento pero serán ani…

-No fue egoísta. – ambos Zenos-sama refutan a Daishinkan.

-pero que dijo… - Serena se mostraba confundida pero al ver a los dioses Heles y Peru llorando se ve aún más. – oigan porque están…

-que deseo más puro y noble. – Heles se ve conmovida.

-El deseo de Black fue cumplir el deseo de Chibiusa, además de decírselos a todos y el de ella fue… restaura a los universos que desaparecieron en el torneo del poder junto a sus habitantes.

Con esto Zarama cumple el deseo para iluminar el Munoukai y con este se forma una luz. Champa abre los ojos sorprendido en su santuario junto con todos los guerreros del universo. A lo que Kale y Cauliffa se abrazan entre sí.

-Kale… estamos vivas. – Ella zarandea a su protegida.

-Si Anee-san. – Ella empieza a llorar.

-y todo gracias a ella. – Cauliffa sonríe.

-Es verdad Anee-san. – Kale sonríe. – cuando volveremos a verlas.

-Uhh no lo sé. Primero tenemos que entrenar y conseguir el estado superior. – Cauliffa sonríe.

-Ehh tú crees que puedes hacerlo Anee-san. – Kale le pregunta.

-Por supuesto. Si ella pudo yo también. – Cauliffa sonríe confiada.

-Juhh cumplieron su promesa. En verdad no debí dudar de ellas. Me pregunto si ella tendrá novio. – Kyabe se ve confundido a lo que Cauliffa y Kale le abrazan.

-Kyabe… ven con nosotras a entrenar. Hay que llegar al estado superior. – Cauliffa le sonríe.

-ehh tan pronto. – Kyabe se ve impactado.

-Juhh. – Champa sonríe. – Supongo que tendre que agradecerles chicas.

Saonel y Pirina se miran así mismos para darse cincos.

-Lo logramos. – Pirina se ve emocionado.

-Si. Namekusei está a salvo. – Saonel sonríe.

-Saonel… no crees que tendremos una gran historia que contar.

-Si. Tienes razón. Además hay que hacerles un regalo a las chicas. – Saonel sonríe.

El universo 10 Gowasu sonríe junto a su guerrero Obuni quien ve con gran alivio la fotografía de su familia.

-Gracias. Sailor Scouts. – Gowasu da su anuncio.

-Gowasu-sama no cree que es hora de que escribamos esa leyenda. - Obuni sonríe.

-Si. Tienes razón Obuni. – Gowasu le da la razón para luego cerrar los ojos y reflexionar. – (Zamasu si te hubieras encontrado con ellas. Tal vez tu destino hubiera sido diferente).

En el universo 9 los guerreros junto a sus dioses estaban allí, observando al horizonte. Bergamo se acerca a Seki.

-Hemos regresado a la vida. Seki-sama.

-Si.

-sabe quiénes fueron. – Bergamo le pregunta.

-Tú lo sabes bien. – Seki le sonríe a Bergamo en complicidad para reflexionar en su corazón. – (gracias Sailor Scouts. gracias por darnos otra oportunidad).

En el universo 3 Ea sabía quiénes eran las únicas que pidieron ese deseo. En el universo 7 los guerreros aparecen en la corporación capsula. Bulma quien los ve se ve expectante.

-Chicos. Han vuelto. – Bulma se ve feliz. – Entonces ganaron el torneo.

Al instante Goku se molesta para salir volando a gran velocidad, Vegeta se acerca a ella para tomar los hombros de Bulma.

-escúchame con atención Bulma. Nosotros perdimos.

-¡Que! Pero como quienes fueron los que ganaron el torneo.

-Las Sailor Scouts del universo 2. – Picoro afirma con una sonrisa.

-Qué pero como pudieron ganar si eran más débiles que ustedes. Vegeta eres un idiota.

-Lo siento. Pero esas chicas no son débiles. Incluso tienen a una guerrera que supera a Bills con mucha facilidad.

-Uhh no es como si fuera más poderosa que yo. – Bills cruza sus brazos para ocultar la verdad.

-Espera incluso era más fuerte que Goku. – Bulma le pregunta sorprendida.

-Si. Kakarotto ni siquiera tuvo la más mínima oportunidad de alcanzarla. – Vegeta se ve apenado. – Pero no me rendiré. Alcanzare a Chibiusa y le demostrare que los Saiyajin somos los más fuertes.

-Juhh típico de Vegeta. – Picoro sonríe.

-Creo que debo irme a mi tiempo. Chicos lamento no ser de mucha ayuda en el torneo. – Trunks se ve un poco compungido.

-Trunks... no digas eso. Apuesto que tú fuiste muy importante y de los últimos en caer.

-En realidad el cayo por su propia técnica. – 17 se burla de Trunks.

-Si es muy idiota al caer de esa forma tan estúpida. – 18 acompaña a su hermano.

-No sean tan duros con Trunks. Chicos. – Gohan trata de calmarlos.

-Juhh en verdad que odio los finales felices. Por qué no me envían al infierno de una buena vez. Ya es suficiente humillación que esas mocosas revivieran a todos.

-Juhh Ahhh es verdad. Adiós Freezer, espero que no vuelvas de nuevo. – Vegeta se burla del emperador del mal señalándole su aureola.

-Tsk… al menos fui el último en pie. Es una lástima que los inútiles Saiyajin no sirvieron para nada. – Freezer se burla.

-Ya lárgate a ese campo de flores. – Vegeta se burla de este.

-¡Griahh, maldito seas Vegeta! – Freezer grita de desconsuelo.

En el universo 11 los guerreros observan a Jiren con recelo pero Toppo les impide que ellos le hagan algún daño.

-Debería de destruirte en este instante. – Vermout se muestra enfadado.

-Vermout-sama. Jiren cometió un error. Pero nuestro universo está bien. Además a Chibiusa no le gustaría que se vengara de él. – Toppo le detiene. – Ellas me han enseñado que la justicia por sí sola no es suficiente, tiene que estar acompañada de amor.

-Tsk… que tonterías estas diciendo. Mejor me voy. Kai vámonos.

-Si. Vermout-sama.

Kai y Vermout se marcha a lo que Toppo y Dyspo se dirigen a Jiren quien estaba sentado.

-Que sucede Jiren. – Toppo le pregunta.

-Ella gano el torneo a pesar de que yo quería matarla y aun así quería perdonarme. No entiendo por qué lo haría. – Jiren contesta.

-Uhh no lo sé Jiren. Tal vez deberías de preguntarle la próxima vez que la veas. – Toppo sonríe. – Entonces le pediremos la revancha y no perderemos contra ellas.

-Uhh creo que podremos ir de visita al universo 2. Que te parece Jiren. – Dyspo le mira.

-Si. – Jiren sonríe. – Tal vez sea hora de avanzar. Nos veremos de nuevo Chibiusa.

En la plataforma el dragón Zarama desaparece y junto a el las esferas se esparcen de nuevo por los universos 6 y 7. Luna estaba absorta sin embargo todos estaban felices por el deseo. Los Zenos-sama bajan para felicitar al universo 2.

-jejeje. Sailor Scouts. – El Zeno-sama del futuro se ve feliz. – fue una gran pelea. Si.

-yo quería que Goku-kun ganara pero… Chibiusa-san y ustedes son Super híper mega geniales. – El Zeno del presente les sonríe.

-gracias. Zeno-sama. – las chicas y los demás se arrodillan.

Kibou solo podía observar a Chibiusa a lo que Haruka le observa para acercarse.

-Quieres cargarla. – Haruka le sonríe.

-¿Yo puedo? – Kibou se señala a sí mismo.

-Claro que sí. Puedes cargarla. – Serena acompañada de Darién están de acuerdo. – cuídala mucho Kibou. – Serena le sonríe.

-Es una persona que amamos con todo el corazón. – Darién conmovido observa a Chibiusa.

-Si. – Kibou toma a Chibiusa para cargarla en forma de princesa.

Los Zenos observaban la escena.

-Chibiusa por que no despierta. – Zeno del futuro se ve curioso.

-Despiértenla. Quiero despedirme de ella. – El Zeno del presente le ordena a Kibou.

-Lo siento Zeno-sama. Chibiusa está exhausta y no creo que despertara pronto. – este le acaricia el cabello. – La heroína de todos debe descansar.

-Está bien. – Zeno-sama del futuro accede.

-Nos veremos de nuevo. – Zeno-sama del presente pregunta.

-Si. Vengan a visitarnos en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Chibiusa y mía. – Serena afirma con una sonrisa.

-Una fiesta… es divertido. – El Zeno del presente le pregunta a Serena.

-Si muy divertida.

-Estaré esperando. – El Zeno del futuro se emociona por la fiesta.

Todos dan su pulgar arriba para caminar hacia Heles, Peru y Sour quienes se trasladan al planeta supremo del universo 2. Kibou al mirar a Chibiusa no puede evitar sonreír.

"han recorrido un largo camino para lograr su objetivo. Salvar los universos. Escogí este universo y a ustedes porque se la clase de guerreros que pueden llegar a ser. Chibiusa y todos. Aunque haya sido poco tiempo, no lo reemplazaría por nada. Son mis heroínas Sailor Scouts, pronto yo tendre que irme pero confió en que ustedes serán mejores sin mí. En cuanto a ti Chibiusa estaré contigo ya que eres mi prioridad, luego de asegurarme que nadie atente contra ti".


	80. Capitulo 79 De vuelta al hogar

Capítulo 37. De vuelta a nuestro hogar.

Las chicas han llegado a la tierra por medio de Peru, más específicamente al centro de la ciudad de Tokio. Las chicas se ven impactadas al ver como Tokio se convirtió en una ciudad desierta.

-que fue lo que paso aquí. – se pregunta Rei.

-Pues claro que es culpa de este. – Luna mira a Kibou con enojo.

-No lo regañes. – Serena mira seriamente a Luna. – No sabes lo mucho que le costó a Kibou derrotar a Zamasu.

-Es verdad. Después de todo derrotar a un inmortal debe ser muy difícil. – Mina da su opinión.

-Pero no solamente fue eso Mina. – Serena confiesa a Mina. – él tuvo que derrotar a… como era que se llamaba ese poder que uso Zamasu.

-Eterno retorno triunfante. – Kibou le aclara a todos.

-Esperen Zamasu era más fuerte o sea que estuvo jugando con nosotras todo este tiempo. – Señala Heles.

-Bueno es que… aunque él era inmortal. Al destruirlo podía volver cuantas veces quisiera. – Serena intenta explicarle para luego animarse. – Pero Kibou lo derroto y protegió la tierra.

-No sé cómo le llamas esto proteger Serena. – Luna no lo acepta tan fácilmente. – Si la ciudad esta desierta.

-El daño no fue tan grave como esperaba. Pensaba que este planeta o el sistema solar serian destruido por este par pero al final no fue tan grave como esas guerras de las Sailor. – Heles afirma con autoridad.

-las guerras de las Sailor. – todos preguntan asombrados.

-Esas guerras cuantas ha habido. – Setsuna lanza una pregunta al aire.

-Sour cuantas ha habido en total. – Heles le pregunta a Sour.

-Déjeme pensarlo. – este usa su báculo para consultarlo a lo que con una sonrisa da el número. – 112 guerras en total.

-¡Que! – las chicas y Darién se ven asombrados por la gran cantidad de guerras.

-Solo en la vía Láctea se han presenciado unas 80 guerras.

-Ochenta o sea que hay más guerreras Sailor en otros sistemas y galaxias. – Afirma Michiru.

-Sí, creo que antes de Heles-sama hace unos 80 millones de años. – Sour empieza a contar la historia de las guerras de las Sailor.

Había 4 galaxias donde las Sailor Scouts nacían en el interior de cada una de ellas. Así como habían tiempos de paz. También existía tiempos de guerra mucho más prolongados que los de paz. Debido a que las Sailor Scouts de esas 4 galaxias se destruían entre sí para ganar más poderes.

-ganar más poderes. – Serena se ve impactada. – que cruel.

-así es. Algunas de ellas alcanzaron un poder tan grande que rivalizarían al de un dios. Pero hubo una guerra que logro extenderse por todo el universo 2 causando grandes destrozos. Antes de Heles-sama había un dios muy cascarrabias que destruyo las 3 de las 4 galaxias para evitarse problemas.

-entonces esta galaxia sobrevivió. – Diana pregunta.

-Esa es la parte interesante. Esta galaxia sobrevivió gracias a tu antepasado. – Sour señala a Serena.

-que… te refieres a la princesa Serenity. – Serena se ve impresionada.

-No. Fue gracias a Serena Etoile. Reina de este planeta hace. Ella fue quien busco la tregua entre las cuatro galaxias, y la única que puedo convencer a las demás Sailor de no luchar contra el dios de la destrucción.

-y como murió. – Serena deseaba saber su destino.

-Ella murió anciana y llena de días. Pero con su muerte. Las Sailor volvieron a la lucha entre sí. Recordando la promesa el dios no se inmiscuyo en los asuntos de las Sailor. Pero prohibido que la lucha se extendiera a otras galaxias. A pesar de que morían siempre reencarnaban hasta encontrarse en el centro de la galaxia para renacer y poblar los planetas. Es por eso que esta galaxia es importante. Se restaura con mucha facilidad.

-Pero es la primera vez que una Sailor Muere y no desea reencarnar todavía. – Helees mira a Serena.

-sobre eso creo que Trunks había cambiado el futuro de las chicas y adelantado el torneo del poder. –Comenta Kibou. – en fin. Tal parece que las partículas de Taquiones han disminuido en nuestro universo a tal punto que no existen más alteraciones. Aun así hay cosas que hay que resolver más tarde.

-eso me recuerda que… Serena, Setsuna-san. Ustedes deben regresar al otro mundo al día siguiente. – Peru advierte a las chicas.

-es verdad. – Amy se ve un poco compungida. – Serena y ahora Setsuna están muertas y no pertenecen a este mundo.

-no cree que podemos hacer algo. – Peru le sonríe a Heles quien hace lo mismo.

-Uhh está bien. Sour. – Heles se acerca a Sour para susurrarle al oído.

-Está bien Heles-sama. – Sour toca con su báculo primero a Serena y luego a Setsuna para ambas iluminarse y desaparecer su aureola.

-que… - Todos excepto Kibou se ven impresionados.

-acaso han revivido. – Amy se da cuenta.

-Este es mi regalo Sailor scouts. Por salvar no solo a mi universo sino a todos los 12 universos.

-Muchas gracias. Heles-sama. – Serena y Setsuna agradecen a la diosa de la destrucción de su universo aunque…

Las chicas al ver esto abrazan a ambas. Las Sailor del sistema interior lo hacían con Serena, mientras las del exterior con Setsuna.

-qué alegría que han revivido las dos. – Amy lagrimeaba.

-Serena… Setsuna… no vuelvan a morir por favor. – Rei conmovida por el milagro advierte a ambas.

-Serena. Setsuna. Han revivido. – Darién se ve feliz.

-Darién. – Ella abraza a Darién con tanta fuerza que logra derribarlo al suelo.

-Jajaja. Cuanta energía tienes Serena. – Darién le abraza mientras ella se recuesta en su pecho.

-No sabes cuánto tiempo anhele estar a tu lado. Perdóname por ser tan deb… - ella es callada con un dedo por Darién.

-No fue tu culpa. Nadie tuvo la culpa de tu muerte, excepto ese Trunks y Galaxia pero ahora podemos vivir el futuro que hemos anhelado Serena. Juntos. – Este le sonríe a Serena.

-Tienes razón. – Serena sonríe.

Pasa media hora a lo que Chibiusa empieza a abrir los ojos es entonces que ella observa a su madre del pasado y su amiga del futuro saludándola.

-Hola Chibiusa. – Serena le sonríe.

-Pequeña dama, despierte. Ya todo está bien. – Setsuna le sonríe tocando su cabello al igual que Serena.

-Mama. Pluto. Ustedes están… - ella se sorprende al ver que ambas no tienen su aureola. – ustedes han… revivido.

-Si Chibiusa. – Ella sonríe. – gracias a Heles-sama hemos revivido.

-Este fue el fruto de nuestros esfuerzos pequeña dama.

-estoy tan feliz de verlas de nuevo. – Chibiusa sonríe para luego preguntarse. – y que paso con los universos.

-Déjame mostrarte pequeña. – Sour usa su báculo para mostrarles a todos lo ocurrido.

Se vislumbra en el universo 3 que Ea se encuentra en sus investigaciones acompañado del doctor Paparoni además que los guerreros de ese universo se encuentran en su sueño. En el universo 4 de Quitela se muestra como este sonríe de nuevo, mientras que sus guerreros retoman sus actividades con sus familias. En el universo 6 Cauliffa, Kale y Kyabe se están entrenando para realizar el Starlight.

-Kale… necesitas dominar el Super Saiyajin.

-Si Anee-san. – Kale responde con una sonrisa.

-Kyabe que sucede porque no entrenas con nosotras.

-Bueno eso es porque… - Kyabe señala a Champa.

-Ustedes… este no es su campo de juegos. Si quieren entrenar vayan a su planeta y dejen de hacer tanto escándalo.

-Jahh… no tiene que ser tan gruñón. – Cauliffa coloca sus manos detrás.

-además porque están entrenando. – Champa se ve confuso.

-Eso es porque quiero alcanzar a Chibiusa y superarla. – Cauliffa aprieta sus manos. – Me siento inspirada por ella además quiero derrotarla la próxima vez que nos veamos.

-Anee-san yo también peleare a tu lado. – Kale apoya a su hermana. – además de Chibiusa esa chica de traje violeta también es nuestra rival.

-Si. Tienes razón. La última vez pasamos vergüenza. Pero las derrotaremos. Prepárate Chibiusa cuando tenga la oportunidad te derrotare. – Cauliffa sonríe desafiante mirando al cielo.

-qué mala suerte tienes Chibiusa. – Serena se burla de su hija.

-Jajaja. En realidad ellas y yo nos volvimos amigas. – Chibiusa sonríe.

En el universo 7, la fiesta por el nacimiento de Bra inicia, dando un gran banquete con Bills, Whis quien había llegado, mientras que los guerreros estaban entretenidos comiendo.

-Señor Picoro… - Gohan se acerca a Picoro. – será posible que podamos seguir entrenando.

-Iba a preguntarte lo mismo. – Picoro le sonríe a Gohan. – Como tienes tus clases y tu trabajo dudo que tendras tanto tiempo.

-No se preocupe Señor Picoro. Encontrare la forma para entrenar.

-Aunque me siento intrigado por que deseas entrenar. – Picoro se ve extrañado por la petición de Gohan.

-Eso es porque al ver la pelea entre mi papa y Chibiusa me pregunte qué hubiera pasado si yo siguiera entrenando, quiero proteger la tierra ante una nueva amenaza. – Gohan sonríe.

-Papa… te veo demasiado animado aunque perdimos.

-Juhh eso es porque he visto algo que supera al ultra instinto. Cuando obtenga esa transformación superior yo el gran Vegeta le demostrare a Chibiusa, el gran poder de los Saiyajin.

-acaso piensas tener la misma ropa que esa chica. – 17 se burla de Vegeta.

-Uhh Vegeta con minifalda eso quiero verlo. – 18 también molesta a Vegeta con una sonrisa.

-Tsk… cállense par de chatarras. No me refiero a tener esas ropas tan ridículamente sexys. Me refiero a que yo obtendré mi versión de ese estado superior. – Vegeta se molesta con el par de androides.

-Juhh dudo mucho que lo alcances Vegeta. Si el ultra instinto es un estado que para un dios es difícil de alcanzar, ese estado que incluso lo supera será improbable que lo logres. – Bills da su opinión.

-Juhh si Chibiusa lo alcanzo entonces es posible. Una vez que lo logre. Seré el más fuerte de todos los universos. Ya verás Chibiusa te derrotare a ti y a tu noviecito de una vez por todas. – Vegeta sonríe presumidamente.

-Por cierto donde esta Goku. – Tenshinhan se ve preocupado por la suerte de su amigo.

-Goku… pues no sé cómo se tome esta derrota.

Se muestra el infierno del universo 7, donde Freezer seguía siendo torturado por los animales y osos de peluche en un campo de flores.

-juhh… al menos aquí no están esas molestas mocosas Sailor Scouts. – Freezer sonríe no obstante aparecen unas chicas con trajes similares a las Sailor Scouts.

-te derrotaremos en el nombre del universo 2. – Las chicas le señalan.

-¡No! – Freezer en su capullo se retuerce de la frustración.

-Que hermoso es ese campo de flores. Acaso Freezer fue al cielo. – Chibiusa sonríe.

-uhh ese es el infierno del universo 7. – Comenta Sour. – ellos tienen una forma peculiar de atormentar a los malvados. Escuche el Emma-sama de su universo al Rey de las tinieblas lo mando al paraíso.

-vaya... obligar a alguien malvado a ser bueno. – Serena se ve intrigada.

En el universo 11 se observa a Toppo con las tropas del orgullo junto a Jiren.

-Muy bien. El universo 11 está a salvo pero eso no significa que tendremos descanso.

-Toppo. – Caseral observa una señal de peligro. – Hay peligro de nivel 3 en el cuadrante Z.

-Juhh ya veo. Tropa del orgullo es hora de irnos.

-Yo ayudare. – Jiren toma la palabra.

-Pero Jiren tu solo vas a misiones de nivel 4 o 5. – Dyspo se ve confundido.

-Sí, pero creo que deberé aprender algo de trabajo de equipo. – Jiren sonríe.

-Muy bien. Vamos tropas del orgullo a la carga. – Toppo levanta su mano.

La nave toma velocidad hiperespacial para ir al lugar de los hechos. En el universo 10 Obuni regresa a casa junto con su familia. En el universo 6 los Namekianos Saonel y Pirina se encuentran rodeados por los Namekusei restantes para sentarlos a contar su historia. La paz ha retornado a los universos es entonces que las chicas observan a Ribrianne, Rozie, Kakunza junto con Helios quienes bajan al suelo para celebrar junto con ellos.

-Ganaron Chicas. – Ribrianne abraza a Lita.

A lo que Kakunza abraza a su rival Amy y Rozie hace lo mismo con Rei las chicas al ver a Heles y Peru hacen una reverencia.

-Heles-sama, Peru-sama. Cumplimos con la misión que nos diste de proteger el planeta tierra.

-Bien hecho chicas. Creo que es hora de irnos a nuestro planeta. No es así Sour, Peru. – Heles observa a Sour y Peru.

-Así es Heles-sama. – este observa a Heles. – Chicas. Estamos agradecidos por su valor y poner a todos los universos por encima de sus deseos. Gracias por proteger a todos.

-Espero volverlas a ver dentro de mil años. – Heles sonríe para luego mirar a Lita. – y te daré la revancha Sailor Júpiter Eternal. – Heles le sonríe a Lita para extender su mano.

-Si. La próxima vez no perderé. – Ella aprieta la mano de Heles.

-Oigan ustedes dos no me van a dejar atrás. – Serena sonríe. – además tú fuiste a una cita con Darién. – Serena hace pucheros.

-Serena… ten cuidado por favor. – Darién trata de que tranquilizar a Serena.

-Juhh nos veremos pronto princesa de la luna. – Heles sonríe ante el desafío de Serena.

Así Heles, Peru y las Mouborias tocan a Sour para marcharse de la tierra y despedirse de las chicas.

-Allí van. – Haruka observa el cielo.

Helios se acerca a Chibiusa a lo que este le da un beso en el dorso de su mano.

-Princesa. Estoy agradecido por salvarme. – Helios le mira conmovido por ver a Chibiusa.

-Está bien Helios. Pero fue un trabajo de equipo. – Chibiusa sonríe.

-No me refiero a eso. Me refiero a que tu valor al luchar contra Zamasu y Goku Black. Me permitió ver que estaba equivocado.

-está bien Helios. Yo siento no corresponder a tus sentimientos. – ella buscaba pararse pero siente que sus piernas están entumecidas y no puede moverlas. – que sucede porque no puedo moverlas y quien me está cargando.

-Lo siento Princesa de la luna rosa. – Kibou al fin habla después de que Chibiusa haya despertado.

-Kibou-kun pero por que no puedo levantarme.

-Veras al usar el Starlight cuatro veces de forma consecutiva y sobre esforzándote al final tus piernas se han entumecido y tu poder se ha bloqueado.

-que… entonces Chibiusa perdió sus poderes. – Amy se ve preocupada junto a todos al saber el precio del Starlight.

-Uhh pero siendo la primera vez que Chibiusa usa el Starlight no le ha ido tan mal. Por ejemplo yo tuve fiebre por más de una semana y cuando use el Starlight la segunda vez estuve en cama por tres meses, pero con el tiempo al usarlo y perfeccionarlo mi cuerpo se acostumbró. Pero eso no es todo. Si ella descansa por un mes estará lista para pelear de nuevo y no solo eso. Tendrá un buen aumento de poder. – Kibou sonríe.

-Sugoi. – Serena se ve impactada. – El Starlight es demasiado poderoso. Cuando nos lo enseñaras.

-Uhh creo que podría enseñártelo Serena. Pero el entrenamiento es un infierno no es así chicas. – observa a todas.

-Ustedes lo han aprendido.

-No, pudimos se necesita un control muy preciso del Ki que solo Chibiusa tiene además debiste aprenderlo cuando tu cuerpo es el de un infante. – Amy sonríe. – por lo que ninguna de nosotras puedo lograrlo y tuvimos otro entrenamiento diferente.

-Ohh ya veo. Entonces que me recomiendas. Kibou. – Serena sonríe.

-Uhh creo que el ultra instinto seria genial para ustedes. – Kibou sonríe. – aunque no es fácil de alcanzar y ese tipo lo hizo de forma artificial. Creo que los ángeles lo consiguieron en mil años de entrenamiento. – Kibou da su conclusión.

-ehh… Kibou. – Chibiusa le toca la manga. – cuanto tiempo has estado cargándome. - Ella observa que Kibou aún sigue cargándola en forma de princesa.

-Desde que pedimos el deseo a las Super esferas. – Michiru le sonríe junto a todos los demás.

-Ehh… - Ella se sorprende para luego hacer pucheros. – Que malas pidieron el deseo sin mí, por cierto quien pidió el deseo.

-Veras… - Amy toma la palabra.

Amy le explica todo lo que ocurrió, donde Kibou deseo que el deseo de ella y que por ese motivo todos los universos que participaron en el torneo han sido restaurados junto con sus habitantes, lo que deja a Chibiusa con una pregunta.

-y que hubiera pasado si hubiéramos pedido un deseo egoísta o alguien más como Freezer hubiera ganado el torneo. – Chibiusa se muestra curiosa.

-Uhh todos los universos serian destruidos y Zeno-sama volvería a crear otros universos.

-¡Queeee! – todas estaban sorprendidas.

-Entonces si el deseo de Chibiusa hubiera sido egoísta. Aunque hubiéramos ganado. – Hotaru se ve sorprendida.

-Exacto. Todos seriamos destruidos. – Kibou afirma con seriedad.

-Ay Mama… Menos mal que crie una buena hija en el futuro. – Serena se muestra aliviada.

-hasta que por fin lo reconoces. – Chibiusa sonríe.

-bueno estaba preocupada ya que eres muy mimada, consentida y te gusta salir con muchos chicos. – Serena empieza a mencionar los defectos de Chibiusa.

-Aghh Serena tonta. – Chibiusa infla sus mejillas para luego darse cuenta que Kibou escucho. – ehh lo de los chicos no es verdad. Tú sabes que eres el único para mí. – Ella sonríe un poco nerviosa. – No estas celoso.

-Yo por que habría de estarlo. Si solo tienes ojos para mí. – Kibou le sonríe a una Chibiusa quien estaba sonrojada.

-Jejeje… pero tú también. Además cuando vas a seguir cargándome. – Chibiusa le sonríe.

-No me importa hacerlo todo día. Aunque estés un poco pesadita. – Kibou le da una sonrisa traviesa a lo que este recibe varios golpecitos de Chibiusa.

-Tonto... tonto… yo no estoy pesada. – Chibiusa le da otros golpecitos para luego recostarse en el pecho del Kaioshin de ropas oscuras. – gracias.

-Ehh… - Kibou le observa.

-gracias por notarme. Te amo Kibou. – Ella se apoya en el dogi para darle un beso en los labios cerrando sus ojos.

-No puede ser…. – Lita observa a la pareja.

-que Chibiusa nos lleve la delantera. – Rei sonríe al ver a la pareja.

-Alto los dos… Black y Chibiusa ustedes aun no me han pedido per… - Serena es detenida por Darién quien la toma de las caderas para darle un beso apasionado olvidando el asunto para detenerse y mirar a Darién. – Darién…

-Serena. No sabes cuánto te he extrañado. Te amo Serena.

-Y yo a ti. Darién. – Ella se recuesta en el hombro de Darién. – Ya quiero vivir ese futuro juntos.

-Lo estamos haciendo ahora Serena. Preocupémonos por el presente ya el futuro llegara. – Darién le sonríe a Serena.

Aunque había felicidad en el grupo de las Sailor Scouts, Luna se retiraba poco a poco para comunicarse con un intercomunicador especial que nunca antes se ha visto.

-el plan fracaso. Repito el plan fracaso. Las chicas lograron ganar el torneo y conocen la historia de las Sailor Scouts junto con las guerras.

-esto es malo. No solo la diosa de la destrucción esta despierta si no que ahora esas estúpidas Sailor tienen el poder suficiente para derrotarme.

-que haremos.

-crearemos otra guerra de las Sailor, pondré a todas las Sailor Scouts de las otras galaxias contra ellas. Por ahora vigílalas y al tal Black.

-Si mi lady. – Luna desactiva el intercomunicador.

Mientras en el centro de la galaxia una voz siniestra se muestra enfadada pero sonríe de forma maligna.

-Juhh… el plan B no funciono. Intentaremos con el plan C. Sailor Scouts de la tierra pagaran por su osadía de interferir en el destino.

Las Sailor Scouts han llegado a la tierra después de conocer algunos secretos y la cotidianidad de los universos. Luna conspira en contra de las chicas, mientras un nuevo enemigo amenaza con irrumpir la paz de la tierra.


	81. Capitulo Final El destino es un puente

Capítulo Final.

Ha pasado solo un mes, la paz ha regresado a todos los universos y ahora tenemos una fiesta de cumpleaños al parecer los papas de Serena, estaban sorprendidos después de que le revelamos nuestra identidad como Sailor Scouts pero solo les revelamos eso y no el torneo del poder y lo que le sucedió a Serena. Es así que ahora se ven sorprendidos de ver tantas personas en nuestra fiesta de cumpleaños.

-Ahhh no pensé que las chicas tendrían tantos amigos. – la Madre de Serena estaba sorprendida.

-Pero son extraterrestres hay unos sujetos vestidos de mallas y otros con trajes diferentes. – El padre de Serena estaba sorprendido.

-de donde conocieron Serena y Chibiusa tantos sujetos tan raros. – Sammy se ve sorprendido.

Serena estaba sorprendida por el gran buffet que estaba servido al tomar un pastel, Champa se molesta al ver que tomo la última pieza de pastel.

-Ey ese era mi pastel. – Champa se molesta. – te atreves a quitarme mi comida a mí. A un dios de la destrucción.

-Es mi pastel. Además yo soy la cumpleañera y la cumpleañera siempre tiene privilegio por sobre los demás incluso de los mismos dioses.

-Que dijiste… - Champa empieza a aumentar su ki pero Heles interfiere.

-No vengas a formar jaleo en mi universo Champa. – Heles se molesta.

-Tsk... Lo dejare pasar porque es solo su cumpleaños. – Champa cruza sus brazos.

Es entonces que Serena aprovecha para tomar el último pudin algo que no les gusto a Champa.

-Tú… humana. Hasta cuanto piensas comer. Te pondrás gorda. – Champa molesta a Serena.

-todo lo que coma lo quemare después del quinto entrenamiento con Kibou. Comeré todo lo que quiera en mi cumpleaños. – Serena le saca la lengua a Champa.

-Uhh claro que no. – Champa toma el último sándwich de Lita a lo que Serena le mira.

-No… el Sándwich de Lita. – Serena empieza a lagrimear.

-Juhh que tiene de especial. Lo comeré. – este come el Sándwich para quedarse quieto por un momento y gritar. – Esto es delicioso. Sea quien haya preparado esto es un genio.

-Ese es el Sándwich de Lita. No solo es la más fuerte, también es una excelente cocinera. – Serena se alegra al ver que el dios disfruta del platillo de su amiga.

Mina, Lita y Rei empiezan a juguetear con el agua a lo que Serena al verlas quiere ir con ellas. Pero es entonces que al empezar a jugar se sorprenden al ser engullidas por una gran ola esta se dirigía al buffet Amy se da cuenta y coloca sus manos para hacer retroceder la ola con su ki provocando que las chicas caigan en la arena formando cuatro agujeros.

-ay... ta tai… Me dolió. – Serena sale del agujero con una cara de póker.

-la próxima vez que nos salves Amy. Procura hacerlo suavemente. – Mina sonrie.

-lo siento chicas. – Amy sonríe.

-pero quien envió esa gran ola. – Lita se muestra pensativa.

-Salgan de ahí Kale, Cauliffa-san. – Hotaru se adelante y advierte a las chicas a lo que Kale y Cauliffa salen del agua.

-Jajaja. Las pillamos con la guardia baja. – Cauliffa sonríe.

-Jahh… ustedes dos. Estuvieron a punto de llevarse toda la comida. – Amy suspira.

-Juhh tal parece que eres la más seria del grupo. Sailor Mercury.

Al escuchar esa voz Amy sonríe y observa a Picoro acompañado de Vegeta con su familia, Gohan y su familia y los supremos Kaiosama. Al verlos se sorprenden por que no esperaban ver a los del universo 7.

-Señor Picoro. Gohan-san y ¿Vegeta-san?

-Juhh es que pensabas que no vendría. Vine aquí a desafiar a Chibiusa. – Vegeta sonríe con desafío.

A lo que las chicas bajan un poco la cabeza a lo que Lita se levanta.

-Yo reemplazare a Chibiusa. – Lita mira a Vegeta para responder a su desafío.

-Ohh… es verdad. Tú y yo tenemos un asunto pendiente. – Vegeta sonríe.

-Un momento. Es esta chica la que te saco Vegeta. – Bulma con su bebe observa a Lita que estaba en su vestido de baño verde. – uhh que trajes de baño tan raros. Así que tú fuiste la venciste a Vegeta.

-Ahhh sí. – Ella ve a Bulma sin dejarse intimidar.

-uhh eres muy alta. Debes ser muy fuerte para vencer a este que solo piensa en pelear. – Señala a Vegeta.

-Jajaja. Pero el sí que nos puso en problemas más de una vez. – Lita rie colocando su mano en la cabeza.

-Ahórrate esa actitud de lastima hacia mí. Es verdad que me venciste esa vez pero los Saiyajin después de perder se vuelven más fuertes. – Vegeta sonríe.

-Por cierto feliz cumpleaños Serena. – Gohan trae una bolsa de regalos.

-Muchas gracias. Quiero ver que les gusta al universo 7. – Serena se levanta para recibir su regalo.

-Así que ellas son las que vencieron a tu padre. – Pregunta Videl con asombro.

-Si. – en un momento de distracción Gohan suelta a Pan que empieza a volar. – Ahhh Pan-chan.

Pan vuela hasta estrecharse en la cabeza con Chibiusa que con un chichón logra tomarla y hacerle caras.

-Hola pequeña. – Chibiusa sonríe.

-Pan-chan. – Videl encuentra a Pan. – discúlpenos. Pan-chan es muy traviesa.

-está bien. No pasa nada. Aunque me sorprende que es tan pequeña y sabe volar. – Chibiusa observa Pan con una sonrisa.

-Aghh eres tu Chibiusa. – Gohan se acerca a ella y se sorprende de verla en una silla de ruedas acompañada de Kibou. – que te sucedió.

-Ahhh esto. Es por excederme con el Starlight. – Chibiusa sonríe.

-Es verdad. Quiero presentarlos. Ella es mi esposa Videl y mi hija Pan-chan.

Pan le sonríe a Chibiusa para volar y ser atrapada por Videl que le dirige la mirada a la chica de cabello rosa.

-ella es Chibiusa.

-Así es. Ella es la más fuerte de todos los universos. Ella derroto a mi papa en el último segundo del torneo.

-así que ella es la chica que derroto a Goku-san. – Videl cierra sus ojos y no puede creer el enorme ki que tiene. – es muy fuerte.

-Verdad. – Gohan sonríe.

-Por cierto felicidades por tu cumpleaños Chibiusa. – Videl le entrega su regalo. – espero que lo disfrutes son dulces del universo 7.

-que bien. Dulces. No he comido desde que hemos entrena… - ella observa a Kibou. – Puedo comer algunos.

-Está bien. Por este día no hará daño. – Kibou sonríe.

-Videl podrías ir algo para beber. – Gohan le hace una señal.

-Ahhh claro. – Ella sonríe para irse con Pan al sitio donde Bulma y los demás se encontraban.

-Sucede algo. – Chibiusa le pregunta a Gohan para asombrarse de ver que este se encuentra en reverencia.

– por favor. Entrenarme para superar a Papa.

-Yo… lo siento. – Chibiusa baja la cabeza. – No puedo estar tanto tiempo en este lugar.

-Ten. – Kibou saca de su manga una pequeña unidad de almacenamiento para dársela a Gohan.

\- qué es esto…

-Allí están algunos documentos que te ayudaran a perfeccionar tu fuerza. Una tesis que hice cuando era patrullero del tiempo y algunas rutinas de entrenamiento para que puedas llegar al ultra instinto en unos cuantos años.

-Que… lo dices en serio.

-Si. Yo siempre he pensado que tienes un mayor potencial que tu padre. – Kibou le toca del hombro para sonreírle. – Eres un gran guerrero y sé que se te ocurrirá algo para sobreponerte a la universidad y cuidar de tu familia.

-Espera… tú. – Este se ve un poco nervioso. – porque eres tan bueno conmigo.

-juhh… quizás las chicas me han influenciado. En especial. – Kibou abraza a Chibiusa con su mano. – Esta dulce chica a quien amo.

-Juhh entiendo. – Gohan sonríe. - con esto superare a Papa y protegeré a la tierra en caso de que haya una amenaza.

-Gohan-san y tu padre. – Chibiusa pregunta.

-Mi padre. Este último mes ha estado en el palacio de Zeno-sama y solo se ha dedicado a entrenar con el padre de Whis. Entiendo que el entrenamiento es importante pero ha descuidado a mi madre. Es por eso que yo debo superarlo.

-Gohan-san. No te preocupes. – Chibiusa le sonríe. – Solo tienes que decírselo. Sé que tu padre peleo por resguardar al universo.

-Si. Le diré todo a mi padre.

-Oye... Chibiusa. – Cauliffa le mira haciendo pucheros. – Porque le regalaste a este debilucho el secreto del Starlight.

-que dices. – Gohan la mira un poco descuidado.

-Yo no fui fue Kibou-kun. – Chibiusa se disculpa con sus manos a Cauliffa.

-Kale, Cauliffa. Tengan. – Kibou saca dos cuadernos para Cauliffa escritos en su idioma.

Cauliffa al observar los cuadernos se sorprenden para luego ver algunas técnicas e incluso se sorprenden de ver el secreto del ultra instinto.

-Ehh por que el ultra instinto.

-Lo siento. Según mi madre dice que el Starlight solo puedes enseñársela a la persona que amas.

-Egoísta. – Cauliffa pone pucheros.

-Pero si aprendes el Kaioken y lo dominas a la perfección podrás descubrir un principio del Starlight.

-Lo dices en serio. – Gohan le pregunta a Kibou.

-uhh eso creo. – Kibou se muestra un poco dudoso. – no te preocupes no necesitas el Starlight además puedes terminar como Chibiusa o peor.

-Es verdad. Gracias de todas maneras Kibou. – Gohan sonríe para ir con Videl.

-Toma. – Kale y Cauliffa le dan sus cuadernos.

-Nosotras por nuestra cuenta llegaremos al Estado Superior. – Cauliffa sonríe. – y para cuando llegue el momento tu y yo tendremos nuestra revancha.

-Temo… que… - Kibou le cubre los labios.

– Procura volverte fuerte Cauliffa. Y no te preocupes usen los cuadernos. – Kibou les devuelve sus cuadernos.

-Si. Por cierto. Cuídala o te daré una paliza. – Cauliffa le mira con una sonrisa.

-Lo hare.

-Es verdad Anee-san casi lo olvido este es nuestro regalo para ti. – Kale le da una pequeña cajita al abrirla Chibiusa descubre una hermosa gema de color rosa.

-que hermosa. Gema. Muchas gracias Kale, Cauliffa-san. – Chibiusa sonríe.

-Jejeje. Nos tomó trabajo encontrarla pero al fin lo hicimos. – Sonríe Cauliffa.

Jiren le observa para acercarse a ella, Kale y Cauliffa estaban nerviosas a lo que Jiren hace una reverencia.

-lo siento por lo que hice esa…

-Está bien. Jiren-san. Estas perdonado. No sufras más.

-Por qué deseabas salvarme en ese momento.

-Por qué quería que encontraras a esa persona leal y que siempre estará contigo. Desearía hacerlo pero tengo que irme pronto. Además sé que tú te convertirás en esa persona que todos confían.

-Si. Pero yo te hice esto…

-No. Jiren-san. Esto fue por excederme con el Starlight descuida esto es temporal. – Chibiusa sonríe.

-Juhh ya veo. Espero volverte a ver para tener nuestra revancha. – Jiren sonríe para alejarse.

La tarde de diversión seguía aunque Chibiusa se encuentra contemplando la playa en la silla de ruedas observa un poco celosa al ver como sus amigas juegan en el agua.

-te sucede algo. – Kibou le pregunta.

-No… - Chibiusa sonríe. – Estoy bien… es solo que… desearía ir con ellas. – Chibiusa sonríe un poco melancólica.

Kibou sonríe para llevarla en la silla hasta la playa, Chibiusa sonríe al ver que ella podía sentir el agua en sus pies.

-Jajaja. Que refrescante.

-no te traje para eso Chibiusa. – Kibou sonríe para alejarse de ella y estar a varios pasos de ella. – Adelante Chibiusa, ven conmigo. – El expande sus brazos.

-Pero… no estoy lista. – Chibiusa se ve preocupada.

-tu puedes, esto no es nada comparado al torneo del poder. Sé que puedes Bomboncito. – Kibou sonríe.

Chibiusa empieza a levantarse de la silla de ruedas, al verla todos giran su cabeza para contemplar el momento, Chibiusa dio el primer paso, luego el segundo y otro más. Ella cae al agua, Kale, Cauliffa, Hotaru y Setsuna querían auxiliarla pero…

-No la toquen. – Kibou alza su voz y mira a Chibiusa. – Vamos Chibiusa solo fue un pequeño tropezón.

Chibiusa se levanta para mirar a su objetivo, así como en el torneo todos apoyaban a Chibiusa.

-Eso es Chibiusa… - Mina se alegra.

-Chibiusa tu puedes. – Darién se ve feliz. – Haznos sentir orgullosos.

-Chibiusa ve hacia la persona que amas. – Serena le anima.

Chibiusa camina poco a poco para luego correr con una gran sonrisa en sus labios, Kibou solo estaba esperándola.

-Eso es Chibiusa. Corre hacia la persona que amas. – Lita le anima.

-Jajaja. – Chibiusa sonríe para luego lanzarse a Kibou quien la recibe con un abrazo para dar un pequeño giro. – lo hice Kibou.

-Si lo hiciste Chibiusa. – Kibou le mira a sus hermosos ojos color rosa. – eres increíble Chibiusa. – Ella se recuesta en su pecho para mirarlo con una sonrisa.

-Kibou-kun.

-Si.

-Te quedaras a mi lado. Hasta que me vaya.

-Sabes que sí. Eres mi prioridad Chibiusa. – Este se acerca a los labios de Chibiusa para ella cerrar los ojos y besarla apasionadamente.

"Este fue mi primer cumpleaños como adulta y mi primer promesa con Kibou. Pero como todo no puede ser felicidad del cielo algo interrumpió la fiesta ella cayó encima de mí para rosar sus labios con los de Kibou-kun"

-No puede ser… Neo Reina Serenity. – Todas las chicas se ven sorprendidas de ver a la Reina del futuro Tokio de Cristal del siglo XXXI

-ay ta tai…. Eso me dolió. – La Neo Reina Serenity empieza a ver la fiesta y sus alrededores. – hola a todos. Uhh veo a muchas personas extrañas aquí. Por cierto donde esta Chibiusa.

-Estas encima de ella. - Kibou levanta a la Neo Reina con su poder para luego levantar a Chibiusa con su mano. – estas bien.

-Ahhh sí.

Las chicas se reúnen lo más rápido posible alrededor de la Neo Reina Serenity.

-Neo Reina Serenity. – Luna se ve emocionada. – Que alegría volver a verla. Por qué vino aquí.

-Vine porque la pequeña dama se ha tardado demasiado en regresar. – Ella les da una mirada seria pero al ver a su hija su rostro se aplaca. – que… has crecido.

-Si. Mama. Gracias por enviarme a esta época. Tenías razón encontré a muchos amigos de lugares donde jamás imaginaria y encontré al amor de mi vida. Déjame presentártelo. –ella observa a su madre para luego tomar de la mano a Kibou. – es el Kibou Genji-san. Es la persona que más quiero en este mundo y mi maestro en artes marciales.

-mucho gusto. Neo Reina Serenity. – Este hace una pequeña reverencia.

-Chibiusa y Helios…

-Lo siento Mama. Kibou-kun se ganó mi corazón.

-Entiendo pero sabes las reglas. Sabes muy bien lo que te dije que tú ya estabas comprometida. Él te está esperando en el futuro.

-Lo se Mama.

La despedida se había anticipado, tendre que partir un día antes de mi cumpleaños a primera hora con todos mis amigos que he hecho en mi entrenamiento, con lágrimas en los ojos me despido de ellos.

-No te vayas. – Cauliffa y Kale la apretujan. – Danos la revancha antes de irte.

-lo siento Cauliffa, Kale. – Ella sonríe al verse apretujada por el par de Saiyajin.

-Chibiusa. Cuídate. – Darién se acerca a su hija para darle un beso en la frente. – cuídate mucho. Sé que serás una gran reina.

-Chibiusa…

-Hotaru.

Las chicas se miran entre sí pero solo pueden intercambiar abrazos. Setsuna les observa a lo que Chibiusa le hace una señal para acompañarlas, hecho que Setsuna se les une llorando por primera vez de alegría.

-Pequeña dama. Te veré en el futuro. Estaré contigo te lo prometo. No te dejare sola.

-Yo tampoco te dejare sola Pluto. Les prometo que les liberare chicas. – Chibiusa le toca la cabeza a ambas.

-Chibiusa… - Ella se acerca a su hija del futuro después de que ambas Sailor se retiran. – Yo… estoy orgullosa de que seas mi hija.

-Yo también. Estoy orgullosa de tenerte como Mama. – Chibiusa sonríe. – Nunca cambies Mama.

-Chibiusa. – Ella se lanza a su hija que por poco la hace caer a lo que ella llora. – Chibiusa… prometo que seré una mejor madre.

-Jejeje. Serena tonta. – ella sonríe. – Eres mi madre y la genial Sailor Moon.

Chibiusa empezaba a observar para preocuparse. – donde esta Kibou-kun.

-es hora de irnos pequeña dama. – La futura Reina de Tokio de cristal le apresura pero…

Kibou aparece enfrente de madre e hija del futuro para hacerle entrega a Chibiusa una caja de capsulas y colocar unos pendientes y el anillo del tiempo.

-esto lo guarde para ti. – Él le coloca el anillo del tiempo en su dedo índice. – Sabrás por medio del anillo que vendré por ti a estar a tu lado.

-Y yo te prometo que te amare. Hasta mi último aliento. – Chibiusa sonríe para luego besar a Kibou en los labios y despedirse con una sonrisa.

La despedida no se podía prolongar más.

-Por el poder de Cronos. Llévame al siglo XXXI. – se forma una luz rosa encima del cielo es entonces que Chibiusa les observa a todos. - Les prometo que protegeré el futuro. Kibou… Te prometo que tendremos una familia fe…

Ambas se marchan del lugar sin dejar rastro alguno, Lita se acerca para tocar el hombro del Saiyajin.

-estas bien.

Kibou solo asentía pero el sorprende a todas cuando usa su anillo del tiempo para formar un portal.

-Tú te iras también. – Rei se ve un poco melancólica.

-No te vayas por favor… - Serena le impulsa a quedarse.

-Debo irme para que ustedes tengan un futuro feliz chicas. – Kibou sonríe. – Les he contado mi historia y saben quién soy en realidad. Si estoy un segundo más, ella me encontrara. Adiós Chicas la he pasado bien con ustedes.

Kibou avanza al portal para desaparecer de la vista de las chicas. A lo que Serena, Darién y todos observan con tristeza como su maestro y la heroína que salvo los 12 universos se fueron de sus vidas.

-Se fueron. – Hotaru se mostraba un poco triste.

-Si. – Darién se muestra solemne. – Pero siempre vivirán en nuestros recuerdos. Ahora es el momento de seguir con nuestras vidas. Es lo que ellos hubieran deseado.

-Tienes razón Darién. – Serena le toma del brazo a Darién quien estaba complacido de tenerla. – Sabes mañana es sábado y podemos tener nuestra cita. No he olvidado que saliste con Heles-sama.

-Serena… no me digas que no fue una broma.

-Sí y no. – Serena sonríe. – Chicas y ustedes que harán. – Serena pregunta.

-Entrenar. – Todas responden al unísono.

-que…

-Así es vamos a entrenar para hacernos más fuertes. Somos el universo más fuerte y no podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados. – Rei replica.

-Que dices. Si Chibiusa no está el universo 6. Es el más fuerte. – Sonríe Cauliffa.

-lo dudo. Es el universo 7. Yo Gohan soy el más fuerte de todos.

-Juhh todos están equivocados. Acaso no saben que el universo 11 es el más fuerte. – Jiren sonríe. –Chibiusa es la única que puede vencerme.

-Eso no es justo. – Serena sonríe. – Darién cambio de planes. Vamos a entrenar.

-Y la cita.

-Después de entrenar. – Serena se ve muy seria.

Nadie imagina lo que puede suceder en el futuro o incluso en el presente un segundo basta para que todo cambie. El destino no es esa línea del camino a donde te dicen que debes ir, si no el puente hacia donde deseas estar. Han pasado 3 años desde ese día en que volví a Tokio de Cristal, mi madre desea casarme con la persona en que ella más confiaba para cuidarme. En el altar de la iglesia allí estaba la estrella del planeta Kimmoku. Seiya Kou. Sabía lo que quería hacer, esto no es un error.

-Princesa. – Seiya observa a Chibiusa. – Te ves tan radiante como siempre.

Pero cuando mi madre tomo su libro el cielo se puso oscuro, un poderoso remolino destruye el techo de cristal que adornaba la iglesia. Las Sailor Scouts estaban preparadas para combatir incluso las Starlights conocía este ki tan gigantesco que con solo expulsarse crea en todos espanto y terror incluso en dioses y ángeles pero en mi…

-que rayos está pasando aquí. De quien es esta presencia tan abrumadora. – Seiya Kou se ve impactado.

-Acaso es un Hakaishin. – Amy se ve preocupada.

-Chibiusa… quien tiene ese ki tan inmenso… - La Neo reina Serenity se sorprende de ver a Chibiusa feliz. - porque… porque estas tan feliz.

-El llego. Black.

Con solo una palabra cual si hubiera escuchado mi llamado aparece enfrente de todos. Con su traje completamente negro con capucha solo mostrando sus ojos profundos como un abismo. Esos que me llaman y que sin pestañar me atraen hacia él. Corro hacia el para abrazarlo el me corresponde para darme la vuelta y darme un beso apasionado en los labios para susurrarme unas palabras que me hacen desfallecer en sus brazos.

-aléjate de ella infeliz. – Seiya Kou buscaba desafiarlo pero de una patada lo manda al suelo.

-Seiya… estas bien. – Taiki se ve preocupado por su hermano.

-Juhh. Que decepción. Con ese debilucho planeaban hacerte casar. Habrás sido muy infeliz al saber la noticia.

-Muere infeliz. – Taiki y Yaten responden con sus ataques pero el agresor con su mano los manda hasta la pared de la iglesia.

-Juhh y este planeta está lleno de inútiles sin ningún poder de pelea.

-qué te parece si me desafi… - la Reina se mostraba inflexible pero antes de atacarlo y terminar su frase Black supero su velocidad y un pequeño golpecito la paraliza dejándola inmóvil.

-No subestimes mi poder ser inferior. – en un momento Serenity cae al suelo por el golpe paralizante de Black.

-Suelta a la Chibiusa-sama ahora mismo. – Lita y Rei le desafían.

-Eso será imposible. – Se crea un vórtice alrededor de Black quien sonríe. – Jajaja. Este universo de débiles no satisfacera mis deseos de pelea. Haremos un torneo de las artes marciales.

-que dices… un torneo de las artes marciales. – todas las Sailor se ven sorprendidas.

-Serán todas ustedes contra mí. Les daré las reglas del torneo pero si ustedes llegan a perder destruiré su planeta y Todo Tokio de cristal.

-Malvado. Te raptas a Chibiusa porque es la única que puede vencerte. – Rei se molesta.

-Error. Un alumno nunca podrá vencer al maestro. Adiós. – El remolino aumenta de intensidad para disolverse sin rastro de Chibiusa y Black.

-Chibiusa… Chibiusa donde estas. – Seiya se ve desesperado.

-Maldito Black. – Taiki se siente ofendido. – Lo siento Seiya ese sujeto se la ha llevado.

-No puede ser… - Seiya se ve desconsolado.

-Tsk como se atreve a desafiarnos justo en el día más importante de nuestras vidas. – Yaten se muestra irritado.

En una hermosa cabaña Black quien sostenía a Chibiusa en forma de princesa sonríe.

-hasta cuando vas a fingir.

-Jajaja. Al fin. Ya era hora de que llegaras. – Chibiusa sonríe.

-Te dije que haría un alboroto. –Black se quita su capucha para dejarse mostrar. – En fin creo que eso me hará enemigo número 1 del universo 2.

-lo siento. Tras la última batalla no tenía energías para oponerme a mi madre. – Chibiusa sonríe. –pero incluso no me casaría con él.

-Que malvada Chibiusa. Lo ibas a dejar plantado en la iglesia. – Kibou sonríe.

-Tonto… lo iba a hacer por ti. – Chibiusa se recuesta en el pecho de Kibou. – Te he extrañado como no tienes idea.

-Lo sé. Creo que es hora de seguir con lo que dejamos en el siglo XXI de esa línea temporal Chibiusa.

-Si. Durante esos tres años yo… - Ella es callada por un beso de Kibou para luego soltarse. – Hace tiempo que no sentía tus besos… Kibou-kun.

-Chibiusa, en este planeta la noche dura 15 horas. Lo siento pero no te dejare dormir hasta que amanezca.

-tramposo… aunque todos te vean como lo peor, yo aun así te amo tanto. –Kibou le besa en los labios a lo que este le carga al estilo princesa para colocarla en la cama.

Como dije antes el destino no es ese lugar que te dictan las circunstancias. Es el puente que construyes con tus decisiones. Vine a buscar amigos en el siglo XXI y aunque nunca los volveré a ver, tengo el consuelo de sus recuerdos. Entre gemidos y suspiros llenos de placer. Encuentro mi felicidad al lado de la esperanza de mi corazón.

-Te amo Kibou.

-Te amo Usagi.

Este es el último capítulo de esta serie, espero que hayan disfrutado leerla tanto como yo he disfrutado al escribirla. Seria genial saber sus impresiones en las review o comentarios. O que les gustaría que tratara como un nuevo proyecto, o una serie a la cual ustedes que escribiera. No soy experto en escribir esto lo hago como disfrute, si tienen alguna queja o un buen comentario procuren escribir más de dos líneas, aunque igual seria genial recibir al menos una. En fin volveré en unos meses para seguir escribiendo por esta plataforma. Gracias por sus impresiones y sus lecturas. Fue divertido y espero ver las visualizaciones y más comentarios cuando lance mi próximo proyecto.

Hasta luego. Se despide King of Conquest.


End file.
